The Lost One Book One: When Destiny Calls
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: A thousand years ago she was cursed and disappeared from memory and time. She returns to the Kingdom with darkness in her heart. Feared by the Light, sought by the Darkness. A forgotten past from long ago comes back to haunt her. Can she change her fate or is she doomed to the Darkness forever? Magic always comes with a price. Will she be willing to pay it? John Rolfe/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue: Deirdre's Beginning

Once upon a time on the mystical island of Avalon, there lived Lord Oberon and his beautiful wife, Queen Titania. They ruled over the Faes, or Fair Folk, as they were known by mortals, and the Fae were called Oberon's Children. For many long years, they longed for a child of their own, but they had none. Finally, a daughter was born, and the whole Island rejoiced. While her parents were filled with great joy, they knew that many with evil intentions would try to steal their daughter and use her powers for evil. So they named her Deirdre, which meant sorrow, because they knew that their daughter would not have an easy life. Nonetheless, Oberon swore to protect his child and keep her safe from the outside world.

To celebrate Deirdre's birth, Oberon declared a celebration, and all of the Children traveled back home to Avalon. Even those of low and high estate from the Kingdom of Disney, a kingdom which they had never seen eye to eye with, were invited in hopes that this show of good will would form an alliance on that most joyful day, as they came together to pay homage to the infant princess.

Joyfully, now to our princess we come,

Bringing gifts and good wishes too,

We pledge our loyalty anew

Hail to the Princess Deirdre!

All of her subjects adore her!

Hail to the Lord!

Hail to the Queen!

Hail to the Princess Deirdre!

Health to the Princess,

Wealth to the Princess,

Long live the Princess Deirdre!

Hail Deirdre!

Hail Deirdre!

Health to the Princess,

Wealth to the Princess,

Long live the Princess Deirdre!

Hail to the Lord!

Hail to the Queen!

Hail to the Princess Deirdre!

They made welcome to the 3 good fairies of the Disney Kingdom who had come to bless the child with a single gift, no more and no less. Oberon and Titania were both incredibly grateful that the three fairies wanted to gift their precious child.

Flora blessed the baby with the gift of beauty:

One gift, beauty rare,

Glow of moonlight in her hair,

Lips that shame the darkest rose,

She'll walk in starlight wherever she goes!

Fauna then came forward to give her gift: the gift of song.

One gift, the gift of song,

Melody your whole life long!

The nightingale her troubadour,

Bringing his sweet serenade to her door.

Just as the last fairy, Merryweather, was about to give her gift, there was a blast of wind as the doors flew open and swirled through the room. The room darkened, before there was a crack of thunder and a flash of green light. After the light faded, there stood Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil.

Oberon ordered Maleficent to leave, but she did not. Instead, she gave the infant a terrible curse. Before the final stroke of midnight rang as the old year dies in her 21st year, she would lead the Darkness in war against the Light or die.

She then disappeared, cackling madly as Titania clutched her baby to her. Merryweather still had her gift to give and gave them a ray of hope. She said that only an act of the truest love could spare her from her dreadful fate.

Oberon dismissed everyone and vowed to keep his child safe himself as he knew that others would try to come for her. Fairy Godmother and the 3 good fairies approached Lord Oberon and Queen Titania and presented them with a plan. They would take the baby into hiding and raise her to be good and protect her. Oberon would have none of it, and in his rage, he ordered them to leave.

Out of all the other villains, Hades did not agree with Maleficent's curse. He said that if the babe was allowed to live, there was always the chance the curse could be broken and they'd be defeated. However, Maleficent wouldn't hear of it, and sent him on his way. Hades was furious to have been dismissed, but he left. If there's one God you don't want to get steamed up, it's Hades, 'cause he had an evil plan.

He ran the Underworld

But thought the dead were dull and uncouth

He was as mean as he was ruthless

And that's the gospel truth

He had a plan to shake things up

And that's the gospel truth

That night, while her parents slept and Deirdre was peacefully dozing in her cradle in the nursery, Pain and Panic snuck into the nursery and took the baby from her cradle. Oberon and Titania hearing her cries, ran to save her only they were too late. Titania collapsed by the overturned cradle in tears while Oberon roared, his fury exploding and could be felt all over Avalon.

Pain and Panic had been sent by Hades to make the child mortal and kill her. He didn't want the chance of the babe growing up, as the Fates had told him if she were to find true love and join the Light, then the Villains would be destroyed. Pain and Panic managed to get the baby away, and forced her to drink a potion that would turn her mortal and destroy her powers, but they were interrupted by a mysterious woman before the baby could drink the last drop.

Oberon sent out all the Children on a frantic search, but all he found of his precious Deirdre was the shattered remains of the bottle that held the potion to make her mortal. In his heart, he knew he was too late. The Third Race were not allowed to interfere in mortal affairs. So, with a heavy heart, he returned home to his heartbroken queen.

The fae was mortal now

But since she did not drink the last drop

She retained her fairy strength

So thank her lucky stars

Oberon and Titania wept

Because their babe could never come home

They had to forget their precious baby

And never know her love

Though the villains' horrid plan

Was hatched before she cut her first tooth

The girl grew stronger ev'ry day

And that's the gospel truth

The baby was safe. The woman, who took the baby to someone she could trust to care for her, while she began the long task of wiping everyone's memories of Deirdre. When it was done, she took the baby to another realm and high into the mountains where they both rested in the ice for a thousand years.

In the two years following, Titania began to look down upon the human race, and an anger that she could not place a reason to began to well up inside her. Oberon banished her and all the other Children from the island, so they would all learn humility, and the exile lasted for a thousand years. Both he and Titania roamed the mortal world, searching for something, though they knew not what.

The villains of Disney, however, never forgot, and in the Kingdom 1000 years passed. The villains searched high and low, but they could never find the infant Princess. The Forbidden Mountains thundered with Maleficent's wrath as, year after year, they failed to find the princess, never knowing that they had passed her hiding place many times as she lay safely entombed in the ice. They knew that she couldn't stay hidden forever, and that the time was coming and soon she'd return. They would wait until the time was right. They knew that the curse would be complete, and that nothing would stand in their way.

Once 1000 years had passed, the woman awoke and took Deirdre into the realm of Reality in the year 1992 and left her on the doorstep of a kind couple who would raise the girl to be kind and good. Once the baby was safe, the woman left to begin the preparations for Deirdre's return.

The Battle between Light and Darkness was at hand, and the fate of the entire Disney Kingdom rested on the shoulders of one 20 year old woman who had no idea about was to come.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Letter _

_20 years later…._

_Desmoira's POV_

"Dessie...Wake up…..Dessie….Dessie?" A little girl's voice piped up.

I rolled over and faced the wall away from the voice. I knew who it was but I wasn't going to give any sign I was awake. It was my day off and I was going to sleep in. But my tiny visitor seemed to have other plans. I felt the bed dip as she scrambled up onto the bed before sitting on my stomach. I smiled softly and laid still waiting for the right moment to strike.

The little girl on my stomach remained still before she got off me and started jumping on the bed. "Up! Up! Up! Dessie up!" she chanted over and over again with each bounce.

I smirked and quickly lifted up the blanket and grabbed the bouncing toddler and yanked her under the covers with me, causing her to squeal in surprise and delight. I smiled to myself and started blowing raspberries on my 2 year old sister, Anika or Ani's cheek as she squirmed and shrieked with laughter.

I pulled back to let her catch her breath and I stared into her blue eyes as I smoothed her blond curls back from her face. She snuggled closer and I held her, relaxing in the calmness. It didn't last long when the sound of a key entering the lock on the front door reached us and Ani shot out of the bed and out the door towards the front door yelling.

I sat up and rolled my eyes when I heard her start saying, "Owen here!" over and over. I got out of bed and shuffled over to my closet to pull out some clothes. So much for sleeping in. I paused by the mirror to take in my appearance. There wasn't anything new. Same violet eyes, same unruly mass of black curls, dark red lips, and….My hands drifted up towards the scar on my throat, a constant reminder of what had been and what could have been. I shook my head of these thoughts and slipped on some blue jeans, black tank top with a purple off shoulder top and a purple scarf in my hair. I got dressed and examined myself. I wasn't bad looking to be honest. I had an hourglass figure that people noticed more than I often wanted to.

I slipped out of my room and down the back stairs into the kitchen to prepare coffee and looked up when I heard footsteps and was greeted by the sight of my boyfriend of almost one year, Owen Burnett, with a giggling 2 year old attached to his leg.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She thought Owen was a jungle gym no matter how many times I told her he wasn't.

Owen must have seen my face because he smiled that small smile I loved and picked Ani up and placed her on his shoulders as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. i kissed him back for I had missed him.

"Hello Des. I hope you're doing well."

I smiled and nodded and signed **I am. I made you coffee just the way you like it.**

Owen smiled again and took it. Ani wrapped her arms around his head and hugged it. "Missed you!"

Owen looked up at her. "I missed you too Anika."

Ani giggled and pointed at me. "Dessie miss you lots!"

Owen smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. "She did, did she?"

Great. He was teasing me. Two could play at that game. **I suppose I did. I was pretty busy though. Ani get down. Owen isn't a jungle gym. I've told you that before.**

Owen smiled again. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Ani giggled and hugged his head again. "My giant."

I pretended to be annoyed and huffed in mock aggravation. **Great. I lose my boyfriend to the munchkin.**

Owen chuckled as he placed Ani in her booster seat as I brought over plates of food for all of us. We ate in relative silence and Ani scampered off to play.

I was about to gather up the plates when Owen's hand grabbed mine as he stood up. He pulled me into his arms and smirked. "Sure you didn't miss me?"

**Positive. You leave once a month for business trips so I've gotten used to it.**

Owen chuckled and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I accepted his kiss and kissed him back. But there was no spark. There never had been really. We've been dating for almost a year and in the beginning our relationship had been rather hot and passionate but as the months wore on the flames cooled down. We still kissed and cuddled but it wasn't the same. We had never really gone beyond kissing and the occasional touch even in the beginning. I cared about him a lot maybe even loved him but...somewhere inside I felt like he wasn't the right one for me. Now we just went through the motions for Ani's sake I suppose. She had grown used to Owen in her life. And I always got that feeling he wasn't telling me things.

Owen pulled back and helped me clear the table and we silently washed dishes side by side. While we worked, my mind drifted back to how we had first met.

I had moved to Virginia when I was about 18 after a terrible accident left me voiceless, shattering my dream of being a singer. About a year later I had gotten the call saying my parents were dead. I had been numb with shock when I went to the airport to fly to California that I had run right into Owen. I had apologized and went to wait at my gate. To my surprise he ended up waiting at the same gate. I ignored it and boarded and sat in the first class seat my grandmother booked for me. To my surprise yet again and starting towards annoyance, Owen had sat in the seat next to me. We didn't speak the entire flight and I fell asleep which was odd within itself since I hadn't slept for the past few days and I was still wide awake due to the 5 hour energies I had been consuming. It wasn't healthy but I couldn't bear to sleep for I knew what waited in my dreams and I had no desire to revisit them.

I woke up when we landed and quickly departed after gathering my things. I put a hat on and sunglasses to hide my features. It had only been a year and I was too easily recognizable due to my looks. Last thing I needed was the press getting wind that I had arrived. They had just about hounded our home when I first won the talent contest a year ago and became an overnight sensation and when I was attacked. Knowing that my parents death would be all over the news especially with the past events in our family I didn't want to be seen. Thankfully my grandmother had pulled up and I quickly popped in my bags before I climbed into the car. It was on our way back to the house did I realize that I had forgotten the shawl my mother made me back on the plane. Needless to say I had been extremely upset. Like I had thought the press was all over the house and had swarmed the car when it pulled in. Thankfully Grandma had pulled into the garage to avoid them. They had the nerve to name the case the Sleeping Beauty Murders. Feh. Unoriginal and cruel.

Anika, barely 2 years old at the time, was alive and healthy. She hadn't known who I was but she quickly warmed up and never left my side. She didn't have a clue what had been going on. I think that time during the loss of our parents and the huge court battle that went on was the hardest moment of my life. The courts had to decide if I'd be a suitable guardian for my sister. There were all sorts of tests and supervised visits before the case was over and I won. I don't think I would have won had it not been for Owen.

Owen had shown up a day after the plane ride to return my shawl and after hearing my plight offered to act as my lawyer. If it wasn't for him I don't think I would have won. He kept coming around to check on us and soon we started dating. Owen had said he was a lawyer to some degree and a majordomo or whatever to some really rich business man in New York but Owen was stationed in California to manage business here though he'd leave once a month for New York for business meetings. At least that's what he said. He moved in here 6 months after we started dating and slept in one of the spare rooms. He was old fashioned like that. But I never shook off the feeling he was hiding something.

Not long after we started dating, Ani started talking to this imaginary friend named Puck. Now I never read her A Midsummer Night's Dream, neither had the aunts or Grandmother. I did read it to her when she was very little and fussy. Works of the bard seemed to put her to sleep as well as singing. But she had been really little at the time so I doubt she remembered the name. I would get the image of a person with long white hair, pointed ears, crystal blue eyes and wearing a tunic of purple and red and gold arm bands. But every time it showed up it'd fade away and I'd end up with a headache.

But we were happy and Ani adored him as did my Aunts and Grandmother. I had to smile at the thought of my rather exasperating Aunts. They were a lot like the 3 Good Fairies from Sleeping Beauty. Aunty Flo always argued with Aunty Mary about what color I should wear. Even Ani hadn't been safe from their color wars. Aunty Faun would usually quietly lead us out of the room and let her sisters argue it out.

It was a rather simple life but I loved it. Only one thing kept me from being completely happy apart from the rather...repeated motions of our relationship. My best friend Syrena Delmont had gone missing. About a year after I left, she just vanished. The police couldn't find any trace of her. She was at work at Disneyland one night and she simply disappeared. I missed her but there wasn't a thing I could do.

Owen's hand on mine brought me back to the present and I looked at him in confusion when he took the rag from my hand as well as the plate I had been washing.

"You've been washing that plate for the last 20 minutes. What's on your mind?" Owen asked as he dried the plate before putting it away.

I just shrugged. **The past.**

Owen said nothing but just pulled me into his arms and held me. If there was one thing I could count on from him was he was a solid presence in my life and always offered comfort when I needed it.

Our moment was interrupted when Ani started singing the mail song from Blue's Clues before she finished it off with a shrill wail of mail. We both cringed at her pitch.

**Ugh! I need to teach her how to sing. I think she shattered something.**

Owen chuckled as we walked out to see Ani dancing around by the door eager to go out and get the mail.

I smiled and shook my head as I opened the door and she shot out down the front walk, Owen and I following at a more sedate pace.

Ani waited by the mailbox trying to open it but it was too high for her to reach. I lifted her up and she opened the mailbox and pulled out some envelopes. Most of it was just junk mail and I let Ani tear those up but there was one envelope that was different from the others. There was no return address on it and the envelope was made what felt and looked like parchment paper. On the back was an old fashioned wax seal with the Mickey Mouse symbol in it.

Curiouser and curiouser. I opened up the envelope and pulled out two tickets and a letter.

_Dear Miss Sinclaire,_

_We are aware of your recent loss and wish to offer our condolences. Since you were unable to perform 2 years ago, we would like to extend to you and one person of your choice for an all expense paid stay in the park for 2 weeks. Afterwards we would like to discuss a unique opportunity for you ._

_Hoping you are well_

There was no signature

I looked up at Owen to see what he thought but he was looking away from me and he seemed...tense.

I had the feeling he wasn't telling me things again as I looked back at the papers in my hand. It wouldn't hurt to go...Would it?


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Park Fun_

When Owen told Ani where we were going, she couldn't have been more excited. She kept bouncing around the house, asking when we were going to leave. When she learned we were going the next day, her excitement seemed to increase if that was even possible for one her size. It was a miracle that Owen and I got her bathed and into bed. She was awake for some time before she fell asleep, giving me the peace and quiet so I could pack.

Owen helped me and we worked in companionable if somewhat tense silence. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I felt it was best to leave it alone for now.

After we were packed, we bid each other goodnight before retiring to our rooms. I stayed up a bit later reading in bed, my reading glasses perched on the edge of my nose while I read. I was reading up on some info about the park since it's been years since I went there last. I'm sure Ani was going to have fun. I just wasn't too enthused about the idea of crowds and possibly being recognized. I suppose I'd just wear sunglasses all day and a hat. I wasn't going to change my mind at the last possible second and crush Ani's hopes. Besides we were staying for free and tickets were really expensive. I had wanted to take Ani for a long time but while I made enough to pay for the house and other needed things there just wasn't much left over for extra.

Yawning, I took my glasses off and switched off the lamp, settling down to sleep. I knew Ani would be up early. Maybe while we were there I could find out more about what happened to Syrena. I know my best friend wouldn't just up and leave without a word to anyone, especially me. We had kept in contact even after I moved and then the texts stopped and her phone was disconnected.

I know I dreamed that night but it was nothing more than flashes of shadows and places that didn't make sense so I brushed it off the next morning when my sister decided to be my personal alarm clock and pounced on me.

After Owen was awake, breakfast eaten, clothes put on and anything else taken care of, we buckled up and drove off. Ani sang along the best she could to the Disney songs that played on the way there. I wish I could sing with her again.

Soon we arrived and I had to keep a hold of Ani while Owen got our bags out of the car so she wouldn't run off without us. I ended up picking her up and carrying her because she kept tugging at my hand trying to get us to move faster.

We were met by a Cast Member who checked us in and then drove us to the castle on a golf cart. We had to go in through a different entrance but we got in an elevator that led up to the tower. It was certainly beautiful and much bigger than I had originally thought. Ani wasted no time in exploring the room while the Cast Member explained the rules to me and handed me a pass that would get me into my room at night. I wasn't allowed down from the tower after hours but could come down once the park opened. I was also handed Fast Passes to get us on the rides faster and I was given a Disney card that had about 2000 in spending money on it that was only good for the park itself. The next thing was a schedule of all the events and character appearances which I was sure Ani would like. I was even scheduled to see some behind the scenes stuff on rides like Pirates of the Caribbean and the Haunted Mansion which I was looking forward to. Our last thing was this huge gift basket which was full of Disney stuff including stuffed animals. I saw a stuffed Tigger doll that I knew would be perfect for Ani. There were other various stuffed toys scattered around the room that Ani was looking for to find them all.

The Cast member bid us goodbye and left us to it. Owen set the luggage on the bed and I noticed that his wasn't among them.

**Are you not staying with us?**

Owen shook his head and pressed a kiss to my head. "No I have to go and report to my employer. I'll be gone the two weeks."

**What? But you just got back! You can't be leaving again so soon!**

"I know but my employer called. I have to go. Besides you'll be having too much fun here to miss me. Now smile and have fun for me."

**Owen, was it that you do for your employer? Once a month you always leave and then come back and you never tell me anything. It makes me think you're hiding something. Haven't we been together long enough for you to trust me and tell me what kind of job you have?**

"Des I assure you that if I could I would tell you but I am under strict orders and I am obligated to follow them. I can't go against them. I'm sorry. Now I have to go. Enjoy your stay. And please, forget this business with Syrena. She is never coming back. She's been gone for almost a year. It's time to forget her and move on. Don't go looking for trouble. Think about Ani, she's here to have fun. Don't ruin this for her by digging up the past."

His words stung. How could I forget my best friend? The girl who had been through so much with me? I would never be able to forget her or stop looking for her. And how dare he bring Ani into this? He even helped in the beginning to look for clues and now he was telling me to forget about it? It was like he was turning into someone I didn't know anymore.

**Go then. I'm not stopping you. Go on!**

Owen looked at me for a long moment before he turned and walked out the door.

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and plaster a smile on my face when Ani came back into the room. I know it had been childish the way I acted but I was done with the secrets.

"Dessie? Where Owen?" Ani asked as she held her new Tigger toy.

**He had to leave again baby. Now let's forget about him and go out and have some fun!**

Ani cheered and grabbed her little bag while I grabbed my bag as well.

The park was amazing and almost like it was from my childhood. There were some differences but not much. I couldn't go on some of the bigger rides with Ani but I didn't mind. There were a couple of new ones that we went on. Ani seemed to really enjoy the new Alice In Wonderland ride quite a bit. She didn't really like the vultures in Snow White's Adventure too much. She did enjoy going on the Peter Pan ride after that. She got so excited when she saw Peter that I had to keep a hold on her to be sure she didn't try getting out.

I decided to see how well she would take to Pirates Of The Caribbean. We got in line and she was patient, absorbed in looking around at everything. I got a few looks from parents who had obviously older children with them for the ride. I ignored them for the most part because Ani was a brave girl and I was sure she'd have fun. Anything loud and bright she'd be looking around. We got up to the front and the Cast Member looked at me for a long moment and then at Ani debating whether to let us on. Ani made up his mind by being excited about the boat and wanting to get on. He sighed and let us pass. I helped Ani into the boat and held her close to keep her hands out of the water. Last thing I needed was for her to get her fingers smashed.

The ride started up and Ani looked around as we floated down towards the bayou. I had taken my hat and sunglasses off for this ride, thinking no one would be able to tell it was me. Ani turned and waved at some of the diners at the restaurant as we passed and they waved back. A few looked at us and began whispering and pointing. Thankfully we slid out of sight so I don't know if anyone recognized us.

Ani really liked the drop and she shrieked in delight when we fell and when we got splashed. She didn't seem to like the lightning or the thunder when we passed by the skeletons but she cheered up when we got into the other areas. The rest of the ride was enjoyable. We hit the ramp to go back up and she waved at Jack Sparrow as we went. The oddest thing was he stopped what he was doing and seemed to look right us and do his little salute towards us and I could have sworn he winked. We moved past him before I could get a better look.

After we got out, we decided to get some lunch. We sat down just outside of Fantasyland to enjoy our food. As for dessert I bought Ani one of those Mickey Mouse shaped ice creams while I got a churro sharing a few bites with her. She finished her ice cream pretty quick and we went back into Fantasyland while I nibbled on my churro. According to what I read earlier there was supposed to be some sort of dance of the characters and as luck would have it we got a good spot to watch and Ani was right in front and plopped herself down. I stood behind her finishing up my churro just as the princesses waltzed out with their princes. They weren't the only characters to come out. Quite a few from the other films came out as well, like Clopin, Quasimodo Esmeralda, Hercules and Meg. I had to frown at that because I was pretty sure they weren't on the cast list anymore. Snow White came over and helped Ani to her feet before pulling her out to dance. I smiled as Ani's eyes just lit up. Snow White had always been Ani's favorite princess. I had to admit it was rather scary how much the cast members looked like the characters they played. But Ani was having fun and that's what mattered.

Esmeralda came up to me and held out her hand to pull me in as well. I shook my head with a smile but she wasn't taking no for an answer. She smiled and pulled me out anyways. I stood there unsure what to do before Clopin came over and grabbed my hands, twirling me around.

I smiled and just let myself have fun. I got dizzy and lost track of how many characters I danced with by the time the dance stopped. Snow White came over with Ani's hand in hers and gave her back to me. Ani bid goodbye to Snow White, looking rather sad. Snow White smiled before placing a little crown of flowers on Ani's head before she rejoined her prince.

Ani had stars in her eyes as we left. We went back to our room for a nap and while Ani was sleeping I went talked to the park manager about Syrena. It was a complete bust though. He couldn't tell me anything. All he knew was that Syrena had taken a night shift and no one saw her the next morning. The police had searched for days but found no trace of her. It was like she had vanished into thin air.

Put out by how little I had learned I went back to our room and joined Ani for a nap. After our nap we went on more rides like Small World. I hated that ride. I normally liked dolls but these dolls gave me the creeps. It was like they were watching us and I could have sworn some of them turned their heads as we went by.

We went to an early dinner at the same restaurant we had passed on the Pirates ride. We had a nice enjoyable dinner before we decided to go to ToonTown. Ani had a blast there going in all the houses she could and going on the Chip N' Dale Rescue Ranger ride. She got to meet Mickey and Minnie and I took her pictures with them. Afterwards, we said goodbye and went to watch the fireworks. I held Ani as she watched and then she dozed off as they drew to a close. I looked up one last time and saw a huge shadow flying overhead. I blinked and it was gone. I looked around but I didn't see it again and no one else seemed to have seen it. I shrugged it off and went back towards the room, the feeling of being watched never leaving me.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something big.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Where Am I? _

"_Are you sure she's going to be alright? She hasn't woken up yet." _

"_She will wake when she's ready. I'm not surprised she hasn't woken up yet. Her belief isn't as strong as it once was. The spell took a much bigger toll on her than it did her sister. It was a good thing the Lord and Lady let us borrow the mirror to pull her through. I doubt we would have been able to do it on our own. She's going to have lots of questions when she wakes up and I doubt she's going to be very happy with Mr. Burnett in the part he played. He best make himself scarce for awhile." _

"_Agreed. I don't think any of us were expecting him to fall in love with her. It would explain why he asked to be taken off the mission. I feel so bad for him. He was ordered to get close and gain her trust so bringing her here would be easier but lost his heart to her. It's even sadder that they fell out of love. I suppose we all hoped that he was her true love. But she changed him. She opened his heart." _

"_True but they have fallen out of love from what he told me so perhaps it will soften the blow at least a little" _

"_True. Well we best leave her to her sleep. Yen Sid will want to see her when she wakes up." _

The voices left and all was quiet. I didn't want to believe what I heard about Owen. But...in a way it made sense. Owen had always been very secretive and it would explain why he left often. But instead of feeling anger at his betrayal, I just felt a grim sort of acceptance. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a different room than the one I went to sleep in. For one it wasn't that hideous shade of pink but was elegant in designs of gold mixed with cream and blue. It looked like a room fit for a princess.

I looked down and wasn't in the oversized t shirt I had gone to sleep in, instead I was in some sort of old fashioned nightgown in a creamy color with lots of lace.

I got up and had to lean on the bedpost for support from a head rush. Once I was steady on my feet I went over to the window and opened the curtains and pushed the windows open. Once my eyes adjusted I found myself looking into a beautiful garden filled with flowers and fruit trees. There was even a trellis next to my window with gorgeous rose of various colors and shades.

I did need to get out of here and figure out where I was. And going out the door might not be the best idea since I don't know who is out there. For being in a new place I wasn't freaking out like I thought I would be. Instead I felt...like I had finally come home.

I reached out for the trellis but stopped short when I saw my hand and arm. It looked..animated. I went over to the familiar looking mirror in the corner and had a look at myself. I was animated. I touched my face and the reflection mimicked. Very odd. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself and immediately flinched. Nope. Not dreaming.

I spotted some slippers by the bed and put those on before climbing up onto the windowsill and swinging onto the trellis. Alright I could do this. Just one foot after the other. I managed to climb down with only a few scrapes and tears in the nightgown as well as some small cuts on my hands from the thorns. Now to find out where I am. And hopefully not get caught. I had to keep a level head. Freaking out would not do me any good.

"Oh I just can't believe you just did that! You coulda hurt yourself sugar!" A loud voice with a Southern drawl yelled from behind me.

So much for not getting caught. I turned around and came face to face with….Charlotte LeBouf? What the?

She came forward and took my hands in hers. "And look what you've done to your pretty little hands! Oh don't you worry sugarplum! We'll get you all fixed up and in a new dress! You can't go wandering around in your nightclothes! The very idea! Yoo hoo! Aurora! Ariel! Lookie who I found wandering around!"

….What?

Before my eyes Ariel and Aurora walked into view. They smiled as they walked towards us.

"Hello Desmoira. It's good to see you awake. You had us worried for awhile." Aurora said as she smiled.

Ariel stepped forward. "I'm sure you know who we are and we're so happy you're finally here! Oh there's so much to do! There's dresses to make and so many other things!"

"Ladies there will be time for that later. Right now I'm sure she has plenty of questions. Why don't you go and have something prepared for her to eat? I'm sure she's starving." A voice spoke from behind us.

There was no mistaking the man who walked towards us. It was Yen Sid.

The others curtsied and left.

Yen Sid sat down on one of the benches and motioned me to sit beside him. I sat down and stared at my hands.

"I see you escaped your room out the window. Quite impressive I must say. Now I suppose you're wondering why you are here. There's no easy way to say this...but you Desmoira are my granddaughter. The parents who raised you found you as an infant on their doorstep. I do not know who your parents are but I can tell you that you look exactly like your grandmother...Mab."

I couldn't believe this. How was this all possible? I couldn't understand it completely so I did what anyone would have done. I fainted.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Studies and Rumors_

After I woke up again, Yen Sid, my supposed Grandfather was kind enough to explain everything he knew. He didn't know who my parents were, only who my grandmother was. He said she was long gone due to have been defeated by her song Oberon. He quickly squashed any curiosity about them, saying there was a very tense treaty between the Kingdom Of Disney and the Realm of Avalon. As far as anyone knew, they had no children of their own and he didn't know who sired Oberon but he was sure it wasn't him.

He let me eat as he talked, giving me time to think about what he was telling me. I found it all very strange and confusing but for some reason it just made sense.

Yen Sid said now that I was here, I couldn't really go home. While some part of me was happy I wouldn't have to go back to a world where everyone knew my story, another part of me would miss the home I grew up in. Yen Sid assured me the house would be kept untouched and no one would know I was gone.

Ani had come by at some point, looking incredibly happy as she was being taken care of by the other princesses. She didn't seem too fazed by the whole Disney actually being real. I suppose it was due to her age and innocence. Being here was a dream come true for her.

After awhile, I met with Mickey and Minnie. Both were incredibly kind and understanding. It was agreed between all of us that it would be best if I completed my magical studies before being presented to the other characters. Something I agreed with wholeheartedly. While I was excited about being here, I wasn't ready to take everything in head on. It was decided that I'd stay with Yen Sid in Disney Castle when he was here and also in his Tower near Twilight Town. Again totally fine with me. Ani would be staying in Disney Castle as well under the care of Mary Poppins.

We settled into a rather normal routine. After breakfast, I'd spend the mornings studying until lunch and then I'd do basic chores like sweeping and organizing the various spellbooks and jars for potions. It got boring at times as he wouldn't let me out of the tower if he could help it. He always managed to find something for me to do in the tower.

Whenever he did let me out, I always wore a cloak and a hood that hid my features. I never took it off and it started leading to some...rather interesting rumors. Probably didn't help that I wore gloves as well to avoid accidentally shocking someone if my magic went a bit haywire. It hadn't been easy learning the elemental spells and I had accidentally frozen the entire workshop once. And the cloak and hood was Yen Sid's idea as he thought it best that no one knew what I looked like for the time being in case some villains wanted to start some trouble.

Some of the rumors were that I was deformed in some way or I had strange ears or a tail. I was rather annoyed by the whole thing. You think they wouldn't do that considering it was the Kingdom of Disney and there were all sorts of strange and unusual things. Then again all they really knew about me was that I was Yen Sid's granddaughter and that I had fairy blood in me that could lead to possibly strange features. The only strange thing about me was my ears. They had always been rather pointed even as a kid and the pointed tip became even more pronounced the more time I spent here.

Only a small group of people knew what I really looked like: Yen Sid, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Ariel, Aurora, Lottie, Tiana, Jasmine and Silver.

Minnie and Daisy were my teachers in manners of the court and they taught me everything I needed to know about being a princess. When I wasn't with Yen Sid, I was usually with them.

Ariel, Lottie and Aurora had seen me when I first arrived and had tried their best to put the rumors to rest. I met with them sometimes during my princess lessons as they helped out from time to time. Lottie and I grew particularly close despite our differences in clothing tastes and our personalities were rather different as well. But I could always count on Lottie for news of what was going on and she always made me smile.

I met Tiana and Jasmine quite by accident. I was at another princess lesson when they showed up unexpectedly. But they were very kind and both promised to keep my identity a secret. So my circle of friends grew bigger.

Silver was the last person I met. I had a free day off and was exploring when I came across the the kitchen. I was rather hungry so I went in to make myself a snack. There I met Long John Silver. At first I had been a bit wary about being in the same room with the cyborg because he had once been a villain but those fears were put to rest quite quickly as he was nice and let me have free reign of the kitchen as he wanted to see just how well I could cook. He offered pointers here and there and he told stories of his many adventures. I met Morph too and I knew I had to bring Ani down to meet him sometimes. His famous Bonzabeast stew was amazing and I knew I had a new favorite dish. Tiana and Silver didn't seem to always see eye to eye despite the fact they shared the kitchens and it was always fun to watch them playfully jab at the other.

Sure I saw other characters around the castle but I usually kept at a distance from them. Some gave me a wide berth as well. But there was one who didn't exactly keep distance from me.

John Rolfe was advisor to Mickey and was the ambassador to the other worlds when the princes and princesses could not come to the castle. Whenever I'd pass him in the halls, he'd always smile at me. It was rather strange that he would do so when so many others stayed away. And whenever he smiled I felt my heart jump.

_John's POV_

It had been some weeks since I returned to Disney Castle and many strange things had happened in the time I had been away. Apparently a new princess had come and she was the granddaughter of Yen Sid. No one knew who her parents were all they knew that her grandmother was the Mad Queen Mab, making the princess part fairy. Everyone knew of the great battle between Oberon and Mab and how he had overthrown her to stop her cruelty to the race of man.

But none but a few had ever seen her face because she was always wrapped in a black cloak and hood that covered her from head to foot. The only visible feature of her was her lips, nose and chin. Lips that were full and soft looking, colored to shame the darkest rose. They could only be described as kissable. Her nose was a cute button nose and her skin was a beautiful pale tone, almost as pale as Snow White's but a few shades darker.

People gossiped that she was deformed in some way or had strange ears and a tail; a monster of sorts due to her strange heritage. Even Yen Sid had told me that she was indeed a hideous and terrifying monster. But I didn't believe him, how could a monster have such luscious looking lips that smiled so prettily and smooth looking skin? When I tried to imagine a monster, all I ended up with was a cute girl with perhaps cute monster like features. I kept my thoughts to myself because if the princes found out, I knew they'd tease me without mercy.

I'd catch glimpses of her from time to time when she wandered the halls or the gardens as I watched from my study window. At times she'd have a little girl with her, a bright, happy little thing, full of smiles with hair that reminded me of sunshine. Other times I'd see her peeking out a window from the tower that she resided in.

Just what lay under that hood of hers? I was dying to find out but she always skittered away when I got too close to her. What did she have to hide?


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Gremlins and Fairies _

About a month had passed since I had arrived in the Kingdom and things were going good. Yen Sid had given me a loom and a spinning wheel as a means to concentrate when I had to rest and meditate to focus my magic. It was very relaxing and they brought back memories of times I shared with my mother. She was extremely good at making things with her hands and I remember sitting at her feet while she worked at the loom we had. I wasn't nearly as good as her but I understood the basics.

I did begin to notice things were going on though. I had my own little tower room that could be accessed by a staircase hidden behind one of the bookcases. So it was fairly private as Yen Sid never came up here. Little things like trinkets started going missing as well as fruit from the bowl I kept in my room. I did research and found out I had a fairy in my room. Hmm...That must have been what Dinky and Boomer chased in through my window before Boomer slammed into it. I must have trapped it in here after I locked the window and it must have been too scared to go out the window when it was opened again. Must have thought Dinky and Boomer would try and get it again. So what to do?

I was saved that trouble by a crash at my window and found a girl stuck on the sill. And that's how I met Gwendolyn or Gwen for short. Turns out she was the Gremlin Queen. I was a bit wary of her at first since I learned that all Gremlin Queens went insane at some point and a lot of them were bad news. But she quickly put those fears to rest and I found her to be wonderful. It turned out that the fairy living in my room was hers and his name was Gabriel.

Gabriel had apparently had a hard life before finding his way to Jareth and Gwen. Other fairies had tried to rip off his gorgeous red and yellow wings in fits of jealousy while male fairies thought he was a female fairy and tried to have their way with him. On top of that he had gotten captured by a previous Gremlin Queen and made into a sort of pet where he was made to where some sort of collar that he couldn't get off. Gwen changed the meaning of the collar so that all who saw it would know he was under her protection.

Gabriel didn't seem to like me too much at first, most likely because I accidentally shut him in my room, but with patience, time, fruit and help from Gwen, he grew bold enough to sit on the table to munch on some fruit.

At some point Jareth came looking for his wayward student and I told him she had gone to the North Gardens where the fruit trees were. He believed me and left. I offered to let Gwen spend the night to give her a bit of freedom and she agreed. I wasn't sure how people would react to the fact that the Gremlin Queen was here so I thought it best that I went down to the kitchens and grabbed some food and bring it back. Silver was used to my late night wanderings and eating due to the fact that I had to eat a lot more than I usually did since I usually burned up calories and food from my magic use. Gwen came too and turned into a cat and sat on my shoulders.

We made it down to the main hall without incident but our luck changed when Lord Rolfe opened his study door.

Gwen had one of her gremlins knock over a huge stack of paper to the floor from his desk. He must have been working on that all day and late into the night. I felt bad and went in to help him clean it up despite Gwen's yowling protests. I wasn't paying too much attention until Lord Rolfe started reaching for my hood to push it back. Gwen hissed and swiped at his hand.

He drew back and apologized, looking sincere but I still kept my distance. Once his papers were back in order I quickly headed for the door. But as fate would have it he was heading to the kitchen as well. I didn't waste time in putting a tray together to take with me. Silver didn't even bat an eye at how much food I was taking. He was used to my late night snacking and eating quite a bit. Magic could really drain a person so magic users had to eat a lot to make up the difference. One good thing about it is we could never really gain weight because we'd just burn it off with our magic.

Once the food was gathered I booked it out of there like a bat out of hell. Gwen and I enjoyed a late dinner and went to bed. Sleep evaded me for awhile that night. Why couldn't I get John out of my head? Just what was it about him that drew me to him so? I knew I had had a crush on him when I was a kid but that was years ago and surely such a childish thing would have long disappeared right?


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Meeting_

I didn't see Lord Rolfe again after that night and learned from Lottie he had to return home to London for a time. I could walk around the halls and gardens without seeing him. So July wore on and started to come to a close when Lottie and Jasmine invited me down to go to the market with them. Unknown to a lot of people who played Kingdom Hearts II, there was a dock behind the castle that lead to a sea that could access other worlds that could be sailed to. It was handy for people who needed to sail where they had to go and it saved time. Down by the docks was a marketplace that had a vast array of items from various worlds. I did need to get more supplies for my loom and Yen Sid needed some things as well.

So I agreed and started to head down when I got ambushed and dragged into a bathroom. My ambushers were Lottie and Jasmine and I did not like the sight of the counter full of hair things and make up.

_**What are you guys doing? **_Yen Sid had given me a pen that would write what I wanted to say in the air in gold lettering that looked almost like ribbon.

"We're getting you ready! It's just too darn hot outside for you to wear that unsightly black hood and cape!" Lottie explained.

Jasmine nodded. "Besides no one really knows what you look like so sneak out for the day without it. You deserve it. Now off with it and into the bath."

_**But I don't need a bath yet. I bathed yesterday.**_

They scrunched up their noses and said ew before they pounced on me, stripping me of my clothes before they dumped me in the bath.

_**Now I know how Mulan felt. Why do I have to take a bath? We're just going down to the market. **_

"Sugar you must always look your best! You never know who you'll meet!" Lottie said before she dumped hair oil or whatever in my hair and started scrubbing.

_**What is it with Princesses and cleanliness? **_

Soon they finished and let me get dressed again. Lottie gave me this dress with a dark blue skirt, a black underbust corset and a white blouse that was off shoulder, short sleeves. They tied my hair back with a blue ribbon and advanced on me with makeup.

_**Now hold it. I let you stuff me into this thing though it shows a bit more of my cleavage and it's tighter than I'm used to but I am putting my foot down at makeup! **_

"Aw come on sugar! Just a little bit!" Lottie pleaded.

"We're just gonna enhance your eyes just a bit. They really are stunning." Jasmine said gently as she approached.

_**Fine. But only that. I prefer natural anyways. **_

True to their word they faintly outlined my eyes to make them stand out more and the mascara they used made my eyelashes appear naturally fuller. Huh. Guess magical makeup in this place was a thing.

I had to admit they did a great job. But there was something bugging me. Oh that's right.

_**People are gonna know it's me cause of my mouth. I'm pretty sure lips dark as mine are easy to remember. **_

"She's right Jas. I don't think I have anything that can lighten up her lips without looking like she slathered it on." Lottie fussed.

_**Rest assured ladies, Yen Sid taught me glamour spells and how to change my appearance. Since no one has seen my full face I don't have to be quite so drastic. **_I concentrated really hard and my lips faded in color to a nice rosy pink and the scar on my throat disappeared. _**There. Done. **_

"Honey you look gorgeous! Why does that old grump make you wear that old cloak and hood anyways?" Lottie asked pouting slightly.

_**Because he feels the less people know what my face really looks like the less chance a villain finds out and decides to make trouble. And I don't think he'd appreciate it if he heard you calling him an old grump and trust me he hears a lot. And I won't get in trouble for this because as I stated no one knows my name or face. So I can easily walk out like this and use my real name but I can't wear my hood and show my face. It will ruin it. I guess in a way this is a chance for me to get out and stretch my legs so to speak. I miss the sun on my skin. **_

Jasmine smiled in understanding as she handed me a basket to carry my purchases in before we left with Lottie.

I sighed in bliss as I felt the warm rays of the sun on my skin again and felt a smile stretch across my lips. The day was just stunning with a brilliant blue sky and fluffy clouds here and there, a light wind blowing the smell of the sea towards as we walked out of the garden door and out to the docks. The market was full of various characters and people and it was interesting to see them smile at me and say hello as they passed as they had no clue that I was the monster in the hood they heard so much about.

There was a commotion at one of the docks as a ship came in. The gangplank was lowered and down rode Lord Rolfe on his horse. I couldn't help but watch as he did. He looked so...regal doing it. Like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. He dismounted a ways away and his horse was taken another way to reach the stables.

"Ooh. Someone is smitten." Lottie cooed as she smiled knowingly.

I quickly turned around so my back was to him and looked at them. _**I am not! I've never even spoke to him! **_

Jasmine looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Looks like you may get to. He's looking over here."

I glared at both of them not to say a word. I still remembered the last time we met and I had no desire to repeat it.

Lottie ignored my look and waved her arm to get his attention. "Yoo hoo! Johnny! Over here!"

I loved Lottie I really did but right now I wanted to set her on fire.

I kept my back to him as he approached. Maybe I could slip away and do my shopping without having to speak to him.

"Hello Princess Jasmine. Miss LeBoeuf. It's wonderful to see you again. And your friend is?" He trailed off questioningly hoping I'd turn around.

Ha not on your life buddy.

Lottie seemed to have other plans in mind as she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around before she shoved me towards him. "Johnny this is Desmoira."

I tripped over my dress and fell forward and he caught me as I landed against his chest, his arms about my waist and my hands on his arms.

"Are you alright? I'm John Rolfe and it's nice to…" He trailed off suddenly as I looked up at him.

I feared he had figured out who I was but that was not the case. He was staring down right into my eyes with a look of pure awe on his face. I blushed under his gaze and looked him back in the eye. No one had ever looked at me before. I felt tingles running up and down my spine as I felt warm at his gentle touch and my heart began to beat fast and seemed to skip a beat. What was this feeling? Why couldn't I look away? It just felt so right that I was here in his arms like a missing piece had finally fallen into place. I didn't know what this feeling was but it scared me.

_John's POV_

The ship landed at Disney dock and I heaved a sigh. Things had not gone too well back home in London. Everything with the king was fine but there were hints that he expected me to take a wife now that I had been given my new title, lands and wealth. As if I didn't have enough to worry about, the families with unwedded daughters basically ambushed me on my way to leave. It was not a pleasant experience and I was exceedingly grateful to get out of there.

The girl with the hood never left my mind and I feared she was angry with me for trying to push her hood away. I hadn't meant to offend her, my curiosity just got the best of me. Father always did say my curiosity would land me in trouble.

I was very happy to be back at Disney castle and rode my horse down the gangplank. Princess Jasmine and Miss LeBoeuf were in the market and there was someone with them I did not recognize. Which was odd as I knew practically every character if not personally but by sight and name. I dismounted my horse and made my way to them. The third woman seemed to be silently arguing with the other two as I bid them hello. I tried to get a name out of the other woman but she seemed to start to leave. This bothered me for some reason.

Miss LeBoeuf seemed to have other plans in mind and stopped the other woman and turned her around before shoving her forward. "Johnny this is Desmoira."

The woman tripped over her skirt and fell forward. I immediately moved forward and caught her, my hands landing on her waist as she fell into my chest, her hands latching onto my upper arms. I was hit by a wave of her scent which smelled like cream, honeysuckle and nutmeg with an underlying hint of pink grapefruit. The smell was intoxicating and it set my nerves on fire with something I wasn't sure what. All I could think about was how perfectly she fit in my arms.

I knew I had to say something to her. "Are you alright? My name is John Rolfe and it's nice to meet…."

She looked up then and I felt the words die in my throat. She was beautiful. Even that word didn't seem to do her beauty justice. I felt like an angel had fallen from heaven and straight into my arms. Her eyes were a stunning violet that could rival any amythest. Her nose was small and button like and her lips were a rosy pink and full. Her skin was smooth and pale, her cheeks blooming with color. She fit perfectly in my arms like she had been made just for me. I couldn't help but stare at her in awe.

She blushed and looked down. I felt my heart skip a beat as she did so. "I"m sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

Miss LeBoeuf piped up helpfully. "Her name is Desmoira."

I smiled. "Moira…"

She looked up at me confused for a moment.

"This is playing out just like a love story!" Miss LeBoeuf whispered loudly, a look of glee on her face.

Moira blushed furiously and gently pushed away before she set of for the market at a swift pace.

I was confused for a moment but without thinking I followed her. She seemed pretty unaware that I was as she moved at a slow pace drifting from stall to stall like a butterfly drifted from flower to flower. She bought things at some stalls and at others she just looked around before moving on. I couldn't help but study her as she walked or as she debated on some item. Her hair was a wild tangle of black curls that framed her face attractively though part of it had been pulled back with a blue ribbon. Her hips swayed when she walked and her waist was small. Her arms were slender and her frame delicate. She was certainly more...curvy than women I have seen. Almost unbidden, my eyes settled on her breasts as they rose ever so slightly with each breath she took, the skin pale and soft looking as it peeked out from her blouse. My eyes widened as I quickly shook my head, appalled with my behavior. My father had always told me that a man never ogled a woman unless he was invited to. I was not some lech! But I couldn't help but admit to myself that I liked the way she looked and wasn't as...well thin as some of the other princesses. Not that I looked at them in that manner but it seemed they were all the same. Even when I had been with Pocahontas my eyes had not been drawn to her in such a manner. Blue certainly suited the woman before me.

She paused at a flower stand and admired a lovely collection of moon lilies before she moved on. I took a chance and purchased them for her before following her as she stopped at an herbs stand. I tapped her shoulder and when she turned to look at me, I held out the flowers for her. She seemed greatly surprised but blushed, smiling shyly as she took the flowers from me. She held them to her nose as she inhaled their scent. She smiled at me and my heart fluttered again. I offered her my arm and she stared at it blankly, unsure if she should accept. I didn't blame her because of our differences in social standings but I didn't care. I smiled at her warmly. "It's alright. It's not going to bite you."

She smiled and slipped her hand into my arm. I followed where she led me with no complaint. It was interesting to see what she looked at and what she bought. It told me a bit about her though I wanted to know more. She finished her purchases and began heading back. I stopped and she looked at me.

"I want to see you again. Where can I find you?" I asked hoping she'd tell me.

She looked at me wide eyed before curtsying and dashing off into the crowd. I tried to follow her but she just simply vanished. Why did she react that way? Was she scared what people would say about a Lord and a maid being seen together? My heart felt...empty now that she was gone. And I didn't have a clue where to find her. Was I ever going to see her again.

_Moira's POV_

I felt bad about running off like that but honestly his question scared me. Did I want to see him again? Or him to find me? I wasn't sure but what I felt when with him was so very strange.

I do want to see him again. But would he want to see me now that I ran away? Why does my heart pound so when I think of him?


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: If We Ever Meet Again_

A couple days passed since my run in with Lord Rolfe and I was going stir crazy. Yen Sid was going to be gone for a couple days leaving me alone up in the tower. I was getting incredibly bored so I put the dress on and decided to go work in the gardens for awhile. I knew Elliot would keep me company while I worked.

Ani was off with the princesses for the day so I had plenty of peace to work. Elliot was happy to see me and hummed and grumbled as he wandered around the garden. I decided to pick fresh flowers for my room and got to work on some tulips. I used magic to braid my hair and it hung over one shoulder as I worked. Once the tulips were gathered I set about collecting daisies. It was quiet until Elliot roared at something and I turned around to see him picking up Lord Rolfe and Elliot did not look happy.

_John's POV_

My paperwork was done for the day and I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Moira out of my head. Her absence left a deep longing within me and it just wouldn't go away. I looked for her everywhere and yet she was nowhere to be found. Had I simply imagined her? No I didn't imagine. She had felt and smelled too real to be imaginary. She just had to be here somewhere. I wouldn't stop looking until I found her again.

And fate seemed to be smiling as I walked into the gardens and there she was picking daisies, her shoulders bared to the sun's rays, her hair hanging over one shoulder in a braid. Her back was to me so she was unaware I had shown up. I stepped forward to speak to her only to step on something I couldn't see and there was a roar before I was picked up by Elliot who had been invisible before I had stepped on his tail. And he did not look at all happy with what I had done. He shifted his hold like he was going to throw me.

"Now now Elliot it was an accident. No need to be so hasty." I tried to ward him off but he didn't appear appeased.

Thankfully I was spared being thrown when Moira appeared and placed a hand on his leg. He grumbled at her but put me down and lumbered off towards the North gardens.

Moira looked at me to be sure I was alright before she started to turn away and go back to what she was doing.

I reached out to stop her. "Wait!"

She paused and looked back at me.

I blushed realizing that my outburst would need an explanation. "I-I uh, I'm not usually so bold but can I-I mean may I? Oh bother!"

She stared at me for a few moments before she smiled and gestured with her head for me to follow her. I did as I was bid and she picked up her basket before leading me over to a comfortable bench in the shade of a willow tree. She sat down and patted the bench next to her for me to join her.

I did so at once and the sound of the wind blowing through the branches and birds singing filled the air as off in the distance a fountain played it's watery tune. Instead of the silence being awkward it was actually quite comfortable.

She began weaving the daisies she had picked into a chain with a smooth, steady and well practiced rhythm. I watched her hands with fascination while she worked. She seemed quite at ease, a gentle smile on her face.

The silence was broken by the sound of a small child babbling.

We both looked up and a small child was toddling towards at an unsteady pace. It took me a few moments to remember where I had seen the girl before. She was often seen with the girl in the black hood. But I had to wonder if possibly Moira was the little girl's mother. While Moira looked young it was still possible as the child herself was still young maybe 2 years of age.

The little girl toddled towards us, her sights set on Moira before she ran into her legs, her upper half in Moira's lap, little hands clutching at her skirts as she laughed happily. She pulled away and held her arms up, babbling in her own made up language but I caught the word up in the mix.

Moira smiled and complied with the child's demands and lifted her up into her lap and held her close. The child babbled something tugging on Moira's braid. Moira smiled and nodded as if she knew exactly what was being said. She placed the crown of daisies on the child's head. The girl giggled when the flowers slipped slightly down over her head. The utter care and devotion Moira showed to the child made me believe even more that they were mother and daughter

She kissed Moira goodbye and clambered down and started toddling off again. She looked back at us and waved. "Bye bye!" And then she was out of sight.

She was really quite good with children and the bond they shared was really quite strong.

Something I noticed was that she never spoke a word. "You're rather quiet."

She paused in what she was doing and looked at me.

I knew I shouldn't push but I was just too curious. "Is there a reason for that?"

She stared at me silently before she brought her hand to her throat and before my very eyes a scar appeared. It was apparent that someone had taken a knife to her throat as the scar, while had faded and shrunk with time, still stood out rather red against the pale skin of her throat, the scar jagged, the flesh pulled slightly.

I couldn't help but recoil in shock and pity.

Her expression grew angry and the scar vanished before she stood up and started to leave.

Mentally kicking myself for my reaction, I jumped up and quickly followed her. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She still looked angry as I cupped her face in my hands. "Moira I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react in such a way. If you thought I was recoiling in disgust, you're wrong. It was shock that someone would do that to you and pity that you had to go through it. I'm incredibly sorry that someone as sweet as you had to go through such a thing. And I'm sorry I was so insensitive in asking. Forgive me?"

She stared at me, her eyes searching mine to see if I spoke the truth. Her eyes stared deep into mine like she was seeing straight into my very soul. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was...soothing.

She smiled and nodded, leaning into my touch.

I smiled and touched my forehead to hers. I wasn't sure where we would go from here but somehow I knew she would be very important to me. And that I was meant to have met her. Now that I found her I was going to do everything I could to get to know her. And hope that I would be good enough for her because the thought of losing her shook me to my very core.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Greatest Gift _

Time went on and John and I spent all our free moments together. My training was over so I had more time spend with him. If Yen Sid noticed me sneaking out to see John he didn't say a word. I wasn't sure how he was taking to the idea that I was basically sneaking out to see a guy. He didn't show his emotions very much and rarely smiled. But sometimes I'd see a knowing look in his eyes like he knew something I didn't. Which was probably true. Grumpy know it all.

Communication was rather hard at times since John only had a very basic understanding of signs and even then it was rather crude. So mostly I wrote what I wanted to say on paper. We'd walk in the different gardens. The North Gardens were full of different types of fruit trees, bushes and the like. If it could grow edible fruit, you'd find it here no matter where the tree normally grew. The gardens supported all sorts of plants. The South Gardens were the vegetables and herbs. We came here if I needed to pick herbs for Yen Sid and I had fun telling John about the different types. The West Gardens was where we first met which was the flower gardens. Magic seeped into the soil made it possible for many different types of flowers to grow here all year round. It was truly a beautiful place. The East Gardens was used for garden socials with gazebos, tables, statues and fountains. There was even an area where one could play croquet minus the flamingos as mallets and hedgehogs as balls. There was a badminton court too as well as a small dance floor for dancing.

If we weren't in the gardens, we were in the kitchen. I don't know why but John just liked watching me while I worked. He was also my taste tester. Silver never objected to me using the kitchens. He liked to try what I made if he liked it he'd at it to his box of favorite recipes

John usually liked what I made and it came to the point that he stopped eating with everyone else and ate the meals I'd make for him. Ani would usually join us at these times. I'd catch John watching us curiously. When I asked what was wrong he asked if I was Ani's mother. I quickly told him no and he seemed almost...relieved. I didn't question it for long.

Other times we'd go walking on the beach or horseback riding. I always rode with John since I didn't like riding on my own but John never complained.

Soon John started going to the beach alone. He said he had something to do there that was a surprise. I was dreadfully curious but knew it wasn't my place to ask.

I still met up with Gwen sometimes when I wasn't with John and we became really good friends. I think it was some time around here that _someone _decided I needed to be _rescued _from my tower. And I didn't even want to be rescued.

That was how I met Tony Stark. He got it into his head I needed to be rescued and basically broke the roof of my tower. He basically carried me off to his tower. Steve just about blew a gasket when he found out who I was. But things calmed down and I actually had a lot of fun. Being with the Avengers made me realize just how much I missed being in modern times and being normal. I'm not sure how it happened really but Tony once more got it into his head I needed a new family. So my name went from Desmoira Sinclaire to Desmoira Stark.

That's right. Tony was my new big brother. He was even more happy when he learned he was getting another baby sister. Though Tony would never say it where Clint could hear it, he understood what it was like to lose your parents. Sure we drove each other crazy at times but we just...fit.

I met Loki there too. He got assigned to teach me things that Yen Sid wouldn't. Like shapeshifting and illusions. We worked hard on them and we formed a rather...well shaky friendship. Loki wasn't one to let people in easy but he wasn't snarky with me like he was with the others so I took that as a sign that he liked me, the very least tolerated me.

From Widow I learned combat and more than once got knocked flat on my butt or ended up with bruises or sore limbs.

I never told John about these visits. All he knew that I had a brother and I'd go visit him. Thank goodness for glamour spells because I think John would have freaked out if he saw all the bruises I usually came home with. He asked me no questions and I told him no lies.

Towards the end of a wonderful month together, John asked me to meet him at the beach. I made sure Ani was watched after before going down to our meeting place. He was there like he promised but there was a mermaid sitting on the rocks next to him. It took me a moment to realize this was Gabriella, a friend of Ariel's who was deaf.

I smiled at her and quickly struck up a conversation using my hands. She seemed surprised I could sign but she smiled and started signing back. She said she was happy to meet someone who could sign like her. We got on really well despite that she couldn't hear and I couldn't talk. She smiled and pointed at John saying he had something to say.

I looked at John from my spot next to Gabriella. He looked really nervous but took a deep breath and started to sign. His movements lacked grace and he stumbled over signs. But I didn't care. Just the thought and care he put into learning so he could understand and communicate with me was the sweetest thing he could have done.

I knew I was crying but I just couldn't help it. He stopped and came over worry in his eyes. I jumped up and hugged him tightly, accidentally knocking him into the surf. He let out a grunt of surprise but hugged back.

And moment was ruined when a huge wave crashed down on us covering us with seawater and seaweed. We both sputtered and sat up but we still held onto each other, smiling.

**Thank you. What you did for me...was sweet beyond words. What you gave me was the greatest gift anyone could give. **

He smiled and brushed some hair out of my eyes. "Because you are worth it. I'm not going to let something like a language barrier come between us. You mean so much to me Moira."

I smiled back. **And you me. **

"Des!" A voice screeched off in the distance.

John helped me up as Lottie came running towards us. She stopped once she reached us and bent over gasping for breath.

"Land sakes I'm sweating like a sinner in church!" She gasped fanning her face.

**Lottie what is it? Is someone hurt? **

"Goodness no! Dessie it's time! We gotta go!" Lottie said before she grabbed my hand and dragged me away from John.

I couldn't ask what she meant by it was time but I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that my days as Moira the maid were over...

* * *

**Credit for the Gabriella idea goes to Rainlily216. Without her this chapter would not have been possible. Totally forgot about Gabriella. And I call myself a Disnerd. *Sulks in the corner* **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It's Your Duty

_**But I don't want to be a princess! Why can't I just say no thanks? **_

Belle was lacing me into a corset. "I'm sorry Des. We all know that you don't want this but you have to. It's your duty."

"I know how you feel Des but there are just some things you can't escape. We all had duties expected of us. And it worked out for us in the end. It will for you too." Jasmine said reassuringly.

"I don't see why she has to become a princess. Not saying that being a princess is bad or anything but shouldn't she have a duty to follow what's in her heart?" Mulan asked from her spot from the window.

"Aye. I agree with Mulan on this. Why can't she choose her own fate?" Merida said joining Mulan.

Ariel smiled as she sat me down and started brushing out my hair, pulling out a piece of seaweed with a knowing smile. "Des I know you're scared. We all were when faced with something that could change our lives forever. But this is just something you can't avoid. None of us here like the idea of you being told you have to be a princess. But they all agreed that you could find someone you wanted to marry when you're ready. It's better than nothing."

"And we'll be there to help you when you need us." Cinderella said as she laid a dress on the bed.

"That's right sugar. You've got us to back you up." Tiana agreed.

"You know I say you have a duty to your heart but in this case...this is your duty. But when the time comes you will be able to follow the duty to your heart when it comes to love." Mulan consoled.

_**But I don't know if I'll ever be a good princess. You know how everyone sees me. They see me as the monster in the hood. Someone who will most likely go insane because of who my grandmother was. And I don't want to get married. I'm not ready. I just never thought the day I was announced as a princess was the day my freedom ended. **_

Snow came over and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. She may have been the youngest at 14 but she was in truth the oldest princess and wise far beyond her years. "Dear heart, it's alright to be frightened. I'd be worried if you weren't in some way. But you just have to trust in your heart that things will turn out alright in the end. You can't give up hope. And you are not alone here. True some of us may not have gotten to know you as well as the others have but we won't ever abandon you. If you ever need help, come to us. You're one of us and we look after our own. You're one of the bravest I've ever known and I'm honored you are joining our ranks. And as for fear, this is your chance to prove them wrong. I know in my heart you'll be a wonderful princess."

I fought back tears as I looked at her in the mirror, my hand coming up to rest on hers. _**Thank you Snow. That truly meant a lot to me. And I just can't help but worry. What about John? What if he doesn't like me anymore when he finds out I'm not who he thinks I am? **_

Pocahontas came over next. "Des John isn't like that. He's a good man and I've never seen him so happy than the times he's spent with you. You brought new life to him. He cares very deeply about you and I doubt he'll let something like this stand in his way."

_**I suppose. I mean he didn't let the fact that I couldn't talk and he couldn't understand my signs stop him. He did the sweetest thing for me...the best gift anyone can ever give me. **_

They all crowded around eager to hear what he did. Only Ariel knew and she was keeping quiet.

_**He asked me to come down to the beach today...and Gabriella was there. She told me he had something to say. And when I looked at him….he started to sign. True his movements were shaky and he wasn't quite confident yet. But the fact he has worked so hard to learn so a language barrier wouldn't stand in our way just touched me here. **_I laid a hand on my heart.

They all smiled and awed.

Aurora came over now and started pinning up my hair with jeweled pins. "Des...you will be a wonderful princess. I just know it. I was scared too when I found out I was to be one because I thought I was never going to see the man I met in the woods ever again. Imagine my joy when I found out he and Phillip were the same person. Instead of seeing it as you losing your freedom, look at it as more doors opening for you. I can see you'll bring great change here." She smiled as she tilted my chin up so I was looking at my reflection. "I can see it in your eyes. You are destined for greatness."

_**Thank you. But I still feel so confused. I wish my mother was here. She always knew the right words to say. When she was there, she made all my fears fall away. I miss her so! **_

I started to cry, burying my face in my arms as they rested on the vanity table. The ache I felt for my mother's love was stronger and sharper than it had ever been. I thought I locked the pain away and yet it had broken free. I missed the feel of my mother's arms around me as she would tell me everything would be alright.

A knock sounded at the door. "Goodness. Merida was right that I'd be needed. Oh sweet lamb. There there. It's alright." Someone spoke before I was pulled into someone's arms.

I didn't need to see who it was to know it was Queen Elinor. I didn't question why she was here but I accepted her comfort as I cried. Soon my tears dried up and she brushed any stray tears away.

"I know you are afraid child but this only one step in your destiny. We may not always get to choose it but we can change it. I can tell you will bring wonderful changes. You just have to be strong and believe in yourself."

I smiled and nodded. Queen Elinor reminded me of my mother in a way.

"Now let's clean that pretty face of yours and get you ready." She said as she used a tissue to wipe and stray tears.

The princesses dressed me in a beautiful blue gown that bared my shoulders with white, slightly puffed sleeves that reached my wrists. I didn't wear any jewelry except the combs in my hair and a gold brooch.

Yen Sid had taken the liberty to have some of my things from my old home brought to me and among them was a gold brooch with a sapphire in the middle. It was simple really but if you looked close you could see the white silhouette of a swan. It was very special to me and I just knew it was a key to my past. If I could figure out who gave me this brooch I may be able to find the truth about who I was. Yen Sid believed that either my mother or my father was the one with fairy blood but I leaned towards my mother. She was beautiful like a fairy when she had been alive.

Once I was deemed ready, the hood and cloak was placed carefully over me once more to hide myself. I thought rather wistfully that this would be last time I would wear it and savor the protection it brought to me.

Yen Sid met us downstairs outside the throne room as the princesses bid me good luck and went inside to wait.

_**I'm scared. What if I can't do this? **_

Yen Sid looked down at me and gave me one of his very rare smiles. "You will be fine. I wouldn't let you go through with this if I thought you were not ready and you are ready. Just hold your head high. You'll be fine. You are my granddaughter after all." He said pride in his tone.

Warmth filled my heart at his words and I believed them. He wasn't one to say things just to make one feel better that just wasn't in his nature. So I knew he meant them. I could do this.

The doors opened and we stepped in together, every character looking at us, at me. The whole Kingdom must have turned out for this.

Yen Sid waved his hand and the cloak vanished. There was a collective gasp from all assembled. I wasn't sure if it was bad or good. I stared straight ahead at King Mickey and Queen Minnie my eyes never straying to the King's left where John stood.

_John's POV_

I had tried looking for Moira after she had been dragged off but I couldn't find her anywhere. It was then I heard that the princess would be revealed and take her place as a member of the Queen's Court. I went into the throne room and waited while everyone gathered. The entire Kingdom seemed to have shown up which surprised me. They must have all been very curious to see what the princess looked like. I myself was very eager to finally see what was under the hood. I hadn't seen her in a long time, but perhaps it was because I was so busy with Moira and the princess was probably preparing for this day.

My heart warmed at the thought of my Moira. She was everything I could have ever asked for and more. And I did not care that she was a maid. I hoped that one day, when we had spent more time together and if she agreed, I would take her as my wife. Pleasant images of Moira at my side as Lady Rolfe filled my mind as we waited for the princesses to appear when they were done preparing the new princess. I wondered if she would want to stay here or would she want to come to London with me.

Soon the princesses came in and stood in their spot as everyone waited with bated breath. The air was practically buzzing with excitement and wonder but no one said a word, just waiting for those doors to open.

Soon they did and there she stood with Yen Sid. He waved his hand and the cloak vanished. There was a collective gasp from everyone but I remained silent, too stunned to do anything but stare. There stood my Moira dressed up in a dress fit for a princess.

I felt my heart as well as all my hopes and dreams shatter. She was the princess. I lost her. I knew I never stood a chance now. I was just a lord in name only and she was a princess of royal blood. I knew she'd never be mine now...and that hurt more than anything in the world.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Never Know Unless You Try_

I stared straight ahead as Mickey introduced me as the newest princess, acutely aware that John was just a few feet behind me, his gaze burning into my back. I just felt so guilty. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see me again after this.

Soon after everyone was dismissed to the ballroom. There was going to be a ball in my honor, a sort of welcome ball. Honestly all I wanted to do was leave and curl up in my bed. Lottie grabbed my arm though and dragged me off to the ballroom. Music was already beginning to play and the ballroom was already decked out in the Kingdom colors of blue and white.

I looked for John but I couldn't see him anywhere. Maybe he really was mad at me. That thought seriously depressed me.

But I just had to smile when little Michael Darling toddled over and held up a pink rose for me. "Here Dessie. For you."

I knelt down and took it from him with a smile, kissing his cheek before picking him up and dancing with him. He laughed happily as we twirled around to the music. After it was done, he dragged me over to where the rest of the children were gathered.

They didn't look at me with fear, instead they were very curious and eager to learn about me. I didn't mind a minute of it and answered all their questions and even showed off some of the smaller spells I could do for their entertainment. They were just so sweet and innocent and it warmed my heart to see them so happy. They made me forget my rather unhappy state.

Course I couldn't hide with the whole time and they were very upset when I was pulled away to dance. I lost track of how many people I danced with but it wasn't until Kuzco swooped in did things get awkward. For one thing, he was an outrageous flirt and didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space. I knew he wasn't as self centered as he had once been but it still lingered. He seemed to have gotten it in his head that I would be perfect as the perfect empress for him. 18 or not he still had a lot of growing up to do.

Thankfully Tony bailed me out of it and whisked me off to dance with him after he had somehow gotten some more modern songs to play. He grinned at me when I smiled in relief. "Just call me your knight in shining armor. Iron Man armor that is."

I rolled my eyes at his incredibly bad joke but still smiled, grateful for his timely rescue. _**We just may make a prince out of you yet. **_

He smirked as he twirled me around. "Haven't you heard sister dearest? I'm already a prince! Now I'll distract llama boy and you go look for that guy you're obviously pining over. And if he hurts you…"

_**There will be no need for you to go into big brother mode and whomp him. I'll be fine. And keep good on your promise about Kuzco.**_

Tony let me go to make sure Kuzco was nice and distracted. I looked everywhere for John but I just couldn't find him. It wasn't until I went past a rather secluded area did I hear something interesting. I hid myself and peered into the semi darkness. There was Naveen and John. I kept quiet and listened.

_John's POV_

I watched as Moira was introduced to the kingdom, my eyes never leaving her back. She looked lovely if somewhat strange in something other than the maid's gown I was used to seeing her in. Not once did she look at me. Did she want nothing to do with me now?

I followed her into the ballroom and hid someplace where I could remain hidden but easily watch. I felt foolish over the behavior I had displayed towards her. She must have thought I was a fool. But my feelings for her did not change, though I knew it was very unlikely I'd ever call her mine. She danced with grace with anyone who asked and she looked just so at home. I had to smile when little Michael Darling held up a rose to her and she smiled at him, kissing his cheek before lifting him up and dancing with him. I envied how easily others could approach her.

Kuzco came over to her next and as they danced past my hiding spot I couldn't help but overhear that he thought she'd make the perfect empress for him. She looked uneasy and uncomfortable. Stark came by and rescued her and I felt my heart sink even lower. She was most likely going to fall for his charms and then I'd really lose her. What chance did I have?

My inner turmoil was disturbed by the appearance of Prince Naveen.

"She is beautiful no? You are a lucky man Rolfe. You finally got yourself a princess and another chance at the title of prince. I am very happy for you my friend." He said a teasing smile on his face.

I winced at his words. Even after this time it hurt that they still bothered me about this. Quite a few of the princes took great delight in making fun of the fact that not only had I lost Pocahontas but I was hated in the Realm of Reality. Now that they knew that Moira was a princess they'd tease me about that as well. I never wanted the title of prince and I would never use Moira in such away despite what they might think.

Naveen frowned and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I was only kidding. I am sorry my friend. I did not mean to upset you so."

I nodded in thanks but I couldn't shake the fact that it was possible that everyone was thinking that I was using Moira to gain a title denied to me.

"John. I speak as your friend. She is a wonderful girl who cares about you very, very much. You will never know what could be unless you try. She is also a very smart girl and will know you are not pursuing her for a title."

I looked at him, seeing truth in his words. The times I had spent with her were truly the happiest I had ever had. She made me feel like never before and I had never felt that way with Pocahontas.

"A love like that only happens once in your life. Do not let it pass you by. Now I'd find her before a certain emperor shanghai's her away."

I nodded, catching his hint and set off to find my Moira. I didn't have to look far for her. She was hiding behind a pillar, peering around no doubt keeping an eye out for Kuzco. I took a deep breath and shuffled up behind her nervously.

"Moira?"

She turned to look at me.

My eyes widened at my blunder and I quickly bowed. "My apologies, I mean Princess Desmoira."

She touched my shoulder softly and I looked up at her confused. She threw her arms around me and buries her face in my chest. I was shocked and surprised at first but I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, feeling whole once more. She nuzzled close and my heart seemed to pick up in pace.

The ball was starting to draw to a close and I knew I only had this chance. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?"

She pulled away and smiled happily in consent.

I smiled as well and guided her to the dance floor. Music began to play and Moira smiled ducking her head. Curious. "What is it?"

_**I am quite familiar with this song. It's one of my favorites and I think I know who is behind it. And I shan't tell you who because that would be telling. **_

I chuckled at her logic and placed a hand on her waist the other grasping her hand in mine as I began to lead her in the dance.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_CHORUS_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

_Falling in love_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

She moved closer in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder. I rested mine on top of hers not caring that everyone could see us. I just knew that I had her back again.

_CHORUS_

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

_Falling _

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_(down) Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Makes no sense at all_

_Makes no sense to fall_

_Falling_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_(down) Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love (love)_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

I didn't resist as she pulled me away and out to the balcony, obviously sneaking us out. She climbed up onto one of the low walls and began walking on the railing arms held out to the sides to balance herself. I followed under her to be there to catch her if she fell.

She grasped onto one of the lampposts and spun around it before landing back on the wall again. _**I'm not going to fall you know.**_

"I know but I want to be there in case you do." I replied

She smiled before sitting down on the railing and sliding down it and landing gracefully on her feet once she reached the end. She smiled back at me before she disappeared behind some hedges and peered around them before disappearing again.

I smirked as I started to follow. So she wanted to play did she? Well play I would.

I snuck around and got behind her the next time she peered around. I crept up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands. She reached up and touched my hands with her fingertips while I turned her around with a smile. She smiled back, blushing becomingly under my gaze. I leaned in slightly but she danced away from me and out of sight again. I smiled and followed after

I found her sitting at a secluded fountain, her fingers in the water as a small group of ducklings swam around her fingers. I sat behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

One of the ducklings climbed out and into her lap, fluffing up in happiness as she started to rub it's head. It's eyes closed and it looked ready to do nothing more than nap where it was. The mother came by and honked for her children and Moira helped them out of the fountain and onto the ground. The one that was in her lap hesitated before coming back and snuggled against her ankle for a few moments then scurried off after it's mother and siblings.

I chuckled. "You have such a way with animals."

_**Must be a princess thing. Try reading a book outside and suddenly you're just surrounded by animals. **_

I chuckled again before we lapsed into silence.

_**John?**_

"Yes?"

_**Are you angry with me? **_

No! Why on earth would you think that?"

_**I basically lied to you. I let you think I was a maid. I wanted to tell you I really did. You did almost find out that night. I actually wanted you to. **_

"But your feline friend put a stop to that."

_**Blame Gwen for that. **_

"That was….?"

_**Yes. **_

"Oh."

_**John? **_

"Yes?"

_**I don't want what we had to change. I want to be Moira to you. I'm your Moira and that will never change. The time I spent with you were the happiest times in my life. **_

My heart leapt with joy as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "As they were for me."

She nestled back into me and leaned her head back on my shoulder. _**I care about you very much John. I really do. I'll always be with you **_

"And I you."

No more words were spoken that night as we gazed up at the stars. I just knew that things were going to work out for us in the end. I was thankful for whatever force brought Moira into my life and that she still wanted to be with me.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Into The Book._

I wasn't sure what happened, but next thing I knew I'm curled into a warm ball in my bed and my room was being invaded by princesses and Lottie.

Lottie jumped on my bed. "Where were you last night? We missed you during the end of the ball."

I sighed. _**Nowhere. **_

Tiana came over next with a breakfast tray. "Who were you with, sugar?"

_**No one. Are we done with the third degree? I need a bath. **_

Lottie just about had a panic attack when she saw I was still in my dress from last night.

_**Calm down. I was really tired last night so I didn't exactly get a chance to change. **_

"That's not what we heard. We heard you were with a handsome fellow last night, that was just the bee's knees! Tell us! _Tell us!" _Lottie shook me trying to get it out of me.

Thankfully a knock at my bedroom door saved me from getting my brain rattled around in my brain by Lottie.

A penguin waiter stood there with a vase of flowers. "For the Princess Desmoira."

Lottie squealed and ran over and plucked the card out. "With love from a secret admirer. Dang it! So close!"

"Alright enough is enough. Let the poor girl rest a bit more. She's had a trying day now shoo." Gwen popped up and shooed everyone out before she sat next to me on the bed. "So, have a nice time with John?"

_**Mmm. The best. We talked and then watched the stars. I don't remember much after that. I think I fell asleep. **_

"Oh, you did," she giggled. "Way to kill the romance."

_**Oh, stop it. I'm just happy we're still friends. **_

"Do you ever think it could turn into something more?"

_**I...don't know. I mean, I'm just not sure if I'm really ready for that. I mean considering how my last relationship went. **_

"Oh yeah, that didn't go well. But maybe John will be different. It's obvious the man is devoted to you."

_**I suppose so. But I don't think I'm going to see much of him now that I've been outed as the princess. I mean, what do they expect me to do all day? I mean, I like working at my loom and spinning but that's only for so long. If they expect me to sit and do needlepoint, I think I'll go mad. **_

"Oh, that reminds me. The king wants to see you once you've had breakfast."

_**Did he say for what? **_

"No, but it must be important. Plus, you might want to eat before the little cutie bee here eats it for you." Gwen smiled as she gestured to Ani.

Sure enough, Ani was already helping herself to my breakfast, hands and cheeks smeared with jam.

_**Ani! You know you're not supposed to do that. If you want food, let me know and I'll be happy to share with you or get you some of your own, but don't help yourself, ok? It could have been hot and you could have burnt yourself. **_

"Sowwy Dessie."

_**It's ok. As long as you know. How did I get up here last night Gwen? All I remember is watching the stars with John last night. **_

"He carried you up here last night and tucked you in. It was rather romantic if you ask me."

_**Oh. That would explain why I'm still in my dress from last night. If they called me down for what I think they did, I may not see him for some time. He's got his job for both Mickey and the King of London. So last night may be the only time I'll see him for awhile. **_

"I doubt he'll let something like that stop him," Gwen reasoned.

_**I suppose. Well, I best get dressed before they send the princesses after me. I love them, I really do, but at times, they are a bit much. **_

I decided on a simple dress today. It was a green dress with white sleeves that reached my forearms, and the skirt reached just above my ankles. I tied an apron around my waist because I planned on baking later today, and slipped a white scarf into my hair before putting on some black flats.

Once Ani was properly cleaned up and dressed, we headed down to the King's study. I wondered what they wanted. Maybe they wanted to discuss future coronation plans, or what was expected of me now that I was known as a princess. Though I'd rather be spending this time with John.

Once we were given the ok to come in, Ani and I went in while Gwen went off to do something else. To my surprise, the king wasn't alone but had Yen Sid, Merlin and Ansem the Wise. I knew all about Ansem as he was the one who figured out how to access Kingdom Hearts and studied the Corridors of Darkness, the Nobodies and Heartless. I had never met Ansem face to face, nor seen him in person as he was usually in his lab in Hollow Bastion, now known as Radiant Gardens.

What was he doing here? I hoped he wasn't going to ask me to babysit Sora. I already had my brother and Ani to look after, I didn't need another kid to worry about.

"Welcome Desmoira! It's good to see you!" Mickey said, smiling as he stood up.

_**Same to you, Mickey. May I ask why I am here? **_

Ansem chuckled as he stepped forward, offering his hand. "Quick to the point, I see, princess. It is an honor to meet you. I am Ansem. I was the one who asked for your presence here. I-" He was cut off by a knock at the door.

Mickey called for whoever was there to come in and to my surprise, John walked in the door. He seemed surprised to see me too.

"You wished to speak with me, sire?"

Ansem cleared his throat. "If I may continue. As I was going to say, Princess, I was most impressed with your work. Your grandfather lent me the papers you wrote on your studies, and I believe you are just what I'm looking for."

_**Which is?**_

"I'd like you to work as my assistant."

"Pardon me, but isn't that dangerous?" John interrupted, "I mean no offense, but I don't think she should do it considering what happened to your last assistants, Sir Ansem."

"None is taken, and you are right. What happened with my assistants was my fault. I let them delve too deeply into the realm of Darkness, and it destroyed them. I have no intention of anything like that happen to her. What she will be doing for me is very simple. I would like for her to gather data on the Heartless, Lower Nobodies and Emblem Heartless."

_**I thought Sora dealt with them. **_

"He does, but I feel it would be wise if we could get a grasp on their numbers, types and see if there are any anomalies, like if there are Heartless showing up in worlds they are not native to, or if they are increasing at a rapid pace. I'd like you to be the one to do it since Sora, while an excellent Keyblade master, lacks the patience to do so. I feel you are best suited to the task, based on your intelligence and understanding of magic. It will also be a way for you to travel the realms, and to increase your magical strength. You do not have to accept."

I thought about it long and hard. I wasn't doing myself any favors by staying here. I needed to get out and hone my magical skills. Besides, it sounded interesting enough. _**I accept. **_

"But Moira," John said looking worried.

_**How will I grow stronger if I don't get the experience? I'll be fine, and we need this information. Heartless are dangerous. We need to be sure that they aren't multiplying faster than we can handle. Besides, I'm a big, tough girl. I can tie my own sandals and everything. **_

"Where you will be going first is rather easy. Desmoira, I believe you are quite familiar with this place," Ansem said as he held up a book.

If I still had my voice I'm sure I'd be squealing my head off. _**Are you serious?! **_

Ansem smiled in amusement as he handed me the book. "Indeed I am. Now, all you have to do is open the book and it will do the rest. Now, this is where you come in Lord Rolfe. You will accompany her on these trips, as you are ambassador to the worlds and are sanctioned by the Kingdom to travel. She is in your care."

"Yes, sir."

A knock at the door sounded before it opened. "Pardon the interruption."

Loki stood in the doorway before he approached the desk. "Your Majesty, I respectfully request to be sent in Rolfe's place with the princess. I am far better suited to protect her than he is."

I frowned at that and sent a mild glare at Loki's back. John didn't seem too pleased either.

"I am sorry but I cannot allow that." Mickey said.

Loki seemed to bristle at that. "And why not?"

"I can explain that!"

Oh no. Not him!

Loki growled as he turned towards the door. "Stark, what are you doing here?"

Tony smiled as he carried in an easle and pieces of paper."Glad you asked." He set everything up before pulling out a teacher's pointing tool. He pulled off the first paper to show the different worlds. "You see Reindeer Games, there are different worlds and there must be a balance maintained." He pulled the paper off again to reveal little chibi versions of myself, John and Sora. "These chibis are brought to you by Queen Gwendolyn. No chibis were harmed in the making of this demonstration."

Seriously? What is with him? I sighed, deciding to just tune him out, and get Gwen back for the chibi thing.

"Des, are you listening?" Tony snapped.

_**Nope! Tony honestly I know why he can't go so can we go already? **_

"Go, go, go!" Ani said, bouncing impatiently.

_**See the kid wants to go. I'm sorry Loki but this is just way things are. The balnce must be kept. I'll be back before you know it. Besides, I doubt Odin would let you go with us considering you're still on probation and you're supposed to stick with Tony.**_

Loki growled as he glared at Tony with a particular loathing. However, he yielded to my reasoning without any further argument.

Ansem stepped forward and handed me a tablet. "This will take scans for you. Depending on the world, it may take time. I would also advise you to scan anyone of suspicion to see if they are giving off extreme amounts of Darkness that could attract Heartless. It will never run out of energy and it is practically indestructible. It will withstand water and heat as well. When you want to activate it just hold it in your hands and hold it out." He handed me a small satchel. "This will protect it. Any information will be sent to Tron in the Mainframe in my Lab in Hollow Bastion. But be sure to link it to a computer when you can to be sure it works properly. That is all. And thank you again. You have no idea just how much you doing this will help my research."

I smiled and nodded before putting the tablet away and took Ani's hand before heading to the door.

"What about my presentation?" Tony whined.

_**Save it for Steve, Science Geek! **_

I went out to the garden to the secluded spot John and I shared and set the book on a bench. Less chance of someone finding it and moving it around.

_**You ready? **_I asked John.

"How... um, how do you know Stark?" he asked curiously, looking at me with those sweet, gentle eyes.

_**Eh...**_Of all times my brain had to turn into mush and all from looking into his eyes. _**Well...I know him through Loki! Loki was my teacher for a time. **_I wasn't quite ready to tell him about my modern origins just yet since there was about a 400 year difference between my time and his, give or take. I hoped he bought it. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the whole truth.

With that, he nodded with a smile. "All right then. Shall we go?" With his question, he offered his arm to me.

I blushed and opened the book. A bright light appeared, blinding me temporarily, Ani's laughter ringing in my ears.

When I opened my eyes again, the sight of dozens of trees greeted me. I smiled as I felt my heart swell with joy as childhood memories flooded back. Ani was happily chasing a butterfly as I turned to look at John to see what he thought.

He was looking around in awe, a faint smile appearing on his face. "I have always wanted to visit this world... but never had I imagined it would be this... this..."

_**Peaceful? Big? Wonderful? I won't say quiet as I doubt this will last. This place just brings back so many memories for me. It gives me the feel good, warmies. **_

He chuckled as he looked at me, "'Feel good warmies'?"

I twitched as I blushed, pouting at him. I huffed as I turned away from him. _**Blame Gwen.**_

"Why does it not surprise me?" He chuckled, "I can truly see her saying something like that."

_**Because it's Gwen. And what are you smiling about? **_I asked as I leaned away from him slightly as he turned to look at me.

"You," he said sweetly, "it is nice to see you truly enjoying yourself."

Damn, he was good.

I paused when I heard a growl. I knew what or rather who that was, but I chose not to say anything to see how John would react.

Ani eeped and ran over to us, clutching at my skirts. "A Jagular!" She said, looking around fearfully.

_**Or possibly a Hefflalump. Or a Woozle.**_ I teased. I knew I shouldn't but I just couldn't resist.

The growl sounded again, much closer this time.

John looked in the direction of the growl before looking at me nervously. It was then that a orange and black blur tackled him, causing them to roll a small distance as I covered my mouth, trying to keep from laughing. John groaned as he gathered his surroundings before looking at a big, pink nose in his face.

Tigger sat on John's chest. "Hello there Pooh boy!" It took him a moment but Tigger realized he wasn't sitting on Pooh. "Hey! You're not Pooh!" He declared as he pressed his nose to John's.

"No, I'm John," John replied.

"Well hi there! I'm Tigger! T-I-Double Guh-Er! That spells Tigger!" Tigger said proudly as he pointed at himself.

"Hello..."

Tigger spotted us before bouncing off of John and over to us. He smoothed his paws over his head before giving a rather silly bow. "And hello Miss Dessie Princess Ma'am! And Little princess Ma'am too! Hoo hoo!"

_**Hello Tigger dear. **_

Tigger wiggled his eyebrows at John as he came over to us. "She called me dear!"

Ani giggled as Tigger picked up Ani and set her on his shoulders. "Say! Why don't we all go bouncing! That's what Tiggers do best!"

John was busy dusting himself off as Tigger started bouncing off with Ani on his shoulders. He glanced off in that direction as he finished dusting himself off with a casual look. I didn't notice when he turned and gazed at me.

I just watched with a fond smile, knowing Tigger wouldn't let harm come to her. It warmed my heart to hear Ani's joyful laughter.

_The wonderful thing about Tiggers_  
_Is Tiggers are wonderful things!_  
_Their tops are made out of rubber_  
_Their bottoms are made out of springs!_  
_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!_  
_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is_  
_I'm the only one_

_The wonderful thing about Tiggers_  
_Is Tiggers are marvelous chaps!_  
_They're loaded with vim and with vigor_  
_They love to leap in your laps!_  
_They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!_  
_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is_  
_I'm the only one_

_Tiggers are cuddly fellas_  
_Tiggers are awfully sweet_  
_Ev'ryone el-us is jealous_  
_That's why I repeat...and repeat_

_The wonderful thing about Tiggers_  
_Is Tiggers are wonderful things!_  
_Their tops are made out of rubber_  
_Their bottoms are made out of springs!_  
_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!_  
_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is_  
_I'm the only one_

_[instrumental]_

_Tiggers are cuddly fellas_  
_Tiggers are awfully sweet_  
_Ev'ryone el-us is jealous_  
_That's why I repeat...and repeat_

_Oh, the wonderful thing about Tiggers_  
_Is Tiggers are wonderful things!_  
_Their tops are made out of rubber_  
_Their bottoms are made out of springs!_  
_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!_  
_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is_  
_I'm the only one_

_I-I-I'm...the only one! Rrrrow!_

Tigger sang as he bounced out of sight with the giggly toddler singing along with him. I had always loved that song as a kid. _**Silly thing. Sorry he pounced on you.**_

He waved it off with a smile. "No worries, I now know how Rabbit feels at least."

_**He probably thought you were Pooh Bear. **_

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a 'silly, ole bear'."

_**No, but you're cute and cuddly! And no offense but your top is red like Pooh's and your sash is yellow. He probably saw it from a distance and thought you were can't exactly blame him. His brain is made of fluff and stuff. And she'll be fine with him. Come on. **_

He nodded as he followed me without a single argument.

_**Don't worry. She won't run into any Jagulars.**_ I smiled as I laced my fingers with his.

"I wouldn't think so," he stated, "I never heard of jaguars being in the 100 Acre Woods."

I smiled._**They have active imaginations and often pronounce things wrong. You'll see that a lot here but that doesn't make them any less sweet. Though I should warn you Owl thinks he knows everything and can get rather long winded, when he talks. **_

He nodded as he listened to everything that I said.

I paused when I thought I heard something in the distance. The wind that was blowing made it very hard though. The day sure was blustery. Maybe we landed in the book on Windsday. Did you hear something?

He pointed up as he looked up in concern before quickening his pace.

I looked up and gasped when I saw poor Piglet flying through the air. I ran to catch up with John but backed up a bit when Piglet was blown my way. _**John! Your cape! We can use it to catch him! **_

John took his cape off as he offered me one end and we followed Piglet wherever he was being blown before the wind finally died down enough and Piglet began to tumble through the air. The poor dear was absolutely terrified, and I doubted that anyone could have blamed him.

"Oh d-d-d-dear! Help!"

I saw where he was going to land and I pulled John over and with great relief, Piglet landed right in the cloak, hands over his eyes as he shook with fear, waiting for impact. John wrapped him up in his cloak before handing it to me, knowing that I could calm Piglet down.

Piglet cautiously opened his eyes and saw that he was safe. I smiled at him when he looked at me. "Oh! P-p-p-princess Desmoira!"

_**It's alright Piglet. You're safe. You're lucky we happened along when we did. **_

"Oh thank you! I was just outside raking leaves when that terrible, blustery wind came and blew me away! I was so scared!" He shivered, pulling his ears over his eyes.

_**Oh you poor dear. It must be Windsday. It would explain why it's a bit chilly. I do hope Ani will be warm enough. Maybe I ought to go back and get her a sweater or something. **_

John then suggested something, "Well, if Tigger goes to Kanga, maybe she will provide Ani something to keep warm. She is a mother, after all. She would know that you would be concerned about that."

_**Knowing Tigger, he will stop by there to see Roo. Also, I'm positive Kanga will let Ani borrow something. I just didn't think that we'd arrive on Windsday. If I had known, I would have brought something for myself and Ani. I could jump out of the book for a few moments and grab something just in case. **_

"We shouldn't be here too much longer," John pointed out. "If Kanga gives Ani something, then I'm sure Ani will be fine."

_**We don't know how long we'll be here though. They do tend to get into spots of trouble at times. I still need something though. Compared to me, you're more suited for the winds than I am.**_

As if to prove my point, the wind blew, making my skirts flutter in the wind as it chilled me slightly. Never again was I going someplace unprepared!

John blushed at the sight of my ankles and shins as the wind blew my skirts enough to make them visible. He nodded in understanding as he lowered his head in embarrassment. "If you would like, you can use my cloak. I have enough layers as it is that I won't be bothered, but I'd hate for you to catch cold."

I looked at him in surprise. _**Are you sure? **_

He nodded in a hurried fashion, still not looking at me though I could see the blush on his face and touching his ears.

I smiled gratefully and handed him Piglet so he wouldn't be blown away before I wrapped the cape around my shoulders securely and took Piglet back and tucked him into the cloak with me. _**I think we best hold onto Piglet to avoid anymore accidental flying. I haven't learned that yet so I won't be able to go after him if he does. We better check on the others and be sure no one else is flying around or in trouble. And thank you. **_

He smiled. "You are most welcome."

It was my turn to blush. Just what was it about his smiles that just made me so weak in the knees?

We set off again and it wasn't too long until we came across Eeyore. _**Hello Eeyore! It's a beautiful day despite the wind, isn't it? **_

Eeyore looked at us in his usual gloomy manner. "I suppose it is kind of nice. Bit windy though. Probably going to knock my house over. Again." He sighed deeply looking at his little stick house.

John winced in sympathy for the poor fellow as did I.

Just as he predicted the wind did come and knock over his stick house, sending it clattering to the ground. Oh dear.

Eeyore sighed again. "Told you it was going to get knocked down."

I handed Piglet to John again and knelt down gathering all the sticks that made up Eeyore's home and carried them to a place that was sheltered from the wind before putting his home back together again. _**There you go Eeyore! That should do it! What do you think? **_

Eeyore wandered forward slowly and poked his head in. "It's a bit cramped. Rather dark too. A little drafty as well. But it's perfect. Now if only I could find my tail."

John winced again, "Oh my, I must say Eeyore that you _do _have the worst luck when it comes to your tail."

I looked around before seeing a flash of pink in a thistle patch. Hmm...could that be his tail? I wandered over and stuck my hand in where I saw the flash of pink. I was rewarded with Eeyore's tail. I held it up as I went back to them. _**I found it! **_

John smiled as did Eeyore, which made my smile eve bigger as you almost never see Eeyore smile.

I knelt down and began searching in my apron pockets, smiling as I pulled out a needle and a spool of thread.

Eeyore watched me with a look of confusion on his face.

_**Stay still Eeyore. This shan't hurt a bit. I don't think that nail is going to keep your tail on forever. **_I got the thread in the eye of the needle before I began sewing Eeyore's tail onto him with good, strong stitches. I suppose it was lucky that I was wearing this dress the last time I was sewing. I must have slipped the thread and needle into my apron and forgot it was in there. _**There we go! Now it won't come off anymore! What do you think?**_

Eeyore looked at it between his legs before waving it around some and landing on his rump. "It's staying. I don't think it'll come off. I'm rather attached to it." He smiled.

John smiled as did Piglet, "That is indeed good to hear."

"Oh it is! Eeyore was always losing his tail!" Piglet said.

_**Well he won't be losing it anymore! Now let's see. We should probably go see Rabbit. Knowing him, he might have something for us to do. Will you come with us Eeyore?**_

"I suppose I can. Might even be kind of fun."

John chuckled as he continued to hold Piglet, "I doubt that Tigger would agree."

I smirked as I stood up. _**Oh you know he wouldn't resist a chance to bounce Long Ears. I think he secretly enjoys messing with Rabbit. Well come on. The sooner we get to Rabbit's, the sooner we can leave. **_

The wind started to blow again, sending chills down my spine. _**Why is it cold? It should not be this cold! It's August for crying out loud! If this keeps up I wouldn't mind stopping by Owl's place for a cup of tea if it meant getting out of this. **_

John sighed as he looked up, "A cup of tea does sound good."

I looked at him. _**Want to risk it and stop by Owl's? It might do us some good to get warmed up first. I'm sure Rabbit can wait. I warn you now though that Owl can get very long winded, especially about his family. It's your call, leader. **_

"I think it is worth the risk."

I nodded. _**Well come on. We aren't doing ourselves any favors standing around out here. You warm enough Piglet or would you like to share the cloak with me? **_

"T-t-the c-cloak p-p-p-please." Piglet stuttered as he shivered against John pitifully.

A look of pity crossed my face and I held out my arms for him. Poor thing. If I remembered correctly it was just a short ways to Owl's. The sooner we got there the better. Poor Piglet looked just about ready to freeze. _**Come here here sweetheart. Last thing we want is for you to freeze. **_Once I had him in my arms I wrapped the cloak around him and held him close as we set off again. _**John are you sure you're ok? It really wouldn't be too much of a problem for me to jump out of the book and get something. **_

John waved it off. "I'll be fine Moira, I promise."

I sighed hiding a smile in the collar of his cloak. Stubborn man.

Owl was more than happy to have us for tea and once we were all seated, Eeyore on the floor, John and I in chairs and Piglet in my lap, tea in hand, Owl launched off on one of his stories of his relative. I think he was talking about his Aunt Gertrude or something but I sorta tuned him out.

Piglet stopped shaking and was comfortably dozing in my lap until the tree started to sway, which caused him to wake up with a start.

I looked at John, worry in my eyes. I remembered the last time a blustery day came through and it knocked Owl's tree over. The tree swayed again and the chair Piglet and I were sitting on slid across the floor in time with the wind, Eeyore sliding across the floor. Oh dear. This wasn't good. The tree tilted the other way and Piglet held onto me in fright as we slid towards the door.

"Oh d-d-dear! Not again!"

We didn't hit the door as the tree swayed forward again. _**John? I think it's time we leave. I'm starting to get tree sick and I'd rather not be in here if the tree falls over again. **_

John nodded frantically, turning a tad green himself.

_**Owl dear thank you for a perfectly lovely time, but John and I must be on our way. We're due to meet Rabbit over at his home. Thank you for the tea and if you can, come by the castle and I'll return the favor. Come along Eeyore.**_

We booked it out of there and I was exceedingly glad to be back on the ground. _**John? Are you alright? I don't know about you but that was probably the most terrifying tea time I've ever been to. **_

He groaned as he stumbled around here and there a bit. I actually compared it to someone riding a roller coaster or being drunk as I went over to steady him. He nodded his thanks as he leaned his head against me. I could only presume that his head was still swimming, the poor dear.

I brought my hand to the back of his head, green healing magic flowing into his head to help him. I held it there for a few seconds before pulling it away. _**Better? **_

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you dear."

I blushed bright red at his term of endearment. _**You're welcome. We better go. **_

We continued on our way and we passed by Pooh's house.

"We should stop and see Pooh Bear. He might want to come too!" Piglet said.

I looked at John and raised an eyebrow. _**Your call. **_

He smiled and nodded. "Let us invite him along."

I smiled back and ducked my head in the open door. _**Pooh? You in here? **_He was in there alright and he had his head stuck in a honey pot. Again. Silly bear. I walked in and set Piglet down and he went over to his friend in concern.

"Pooh? It's me, Piglet! A-a-are you stuck?"

Pooh turned his head towards Piglet. "Piglet? Is that you? I seem to have gotten my head stuck in this honey pot in search of a small smackeral of honey. But there's no honey to be found." He sounded so sad.

John sighed while shaking his head, all the while having a fond smile upon his face. "Silly, old bear."

"P-princess Desmoira is here and she'll help you!" Piglet said looking up at me.

A bee came in through the window and landed on Pooh's ear. "That sound means soemething. And that something means you're a bee! And where there are bees, there is honey for me to eat!"

I sighed rolling my eyes as I grabbed the honey pot and started trying to pull it off. But that silly bear got his head stuck in there good. I looked over at John for help as I put Pooh down again.

John took Pooh and held him close. "You pull the pot, and I'll pull on him. He should..." He stopped as he made a popping sound with his tongue, "... pop right out."

I nodded and grabbed hold of the pot and started pulling. It took a bit of twisting but the pot popped off and I fell on my rear from pulling so hard. _**Ouch. **_

John set Pooh down as he rushed over to me. "Moira, are you all right?"

I nodded as he helped me up. _**Yeah for the most part, thank goodness it was a moderately soft landing. **_I was rubbing my behind as it ached from the landing. He smiled softly as I dusted myself off. _**So, shall we be going?**_

"Of course, my dear. Your sister must already be at Rabbit's house by now."

_**Probably, Tigger is fairly fast. **_I was actually starting to hope that we weren't going to have a repeat of Tigger hopping up a tall tree like he had done with Roo. I loved Tigger to death, but Ani's safety was by far more important to me than anything in the world. John and I took Pooh's paws as I once again held Piglet and we all made our way to Rabbit's, Eeyore traveling behind us.

Pooh stopped and stared up a a tall tree and a bee flew past us and up into a rather large hole that I assumed held a beehive. "Before we go...I need a small smackeral of honey."

John knew exactly what he was thinking. "Pooh, no, we don't want to upset the bees and send the whole hive after us."

_**John I don't think he's listening. **_

Pooh's stomach rumbled and he looked down. "I've got a rumbly in my tumbly. Time for something sweet! Preferably honey! And bees make honey just for me!" He giggled and started taking a few steps forward. He paused before going over to a mud puddle and rolling around in it. "There! They shall think I am a little black rain cloud!" He handed me an umbrella that was behind a bush. "If you please, it will help if you walk around going: 'tut tut. It looks like rain!' That will fool the bees you see!"

John mumbled with a deadpan face. "Yes, of course it will..."

I elbowed him in the side, giving him a look that said to be nice.

He sighed as he slumped, not that I could blame him. We both knew that this wouldn't end well.

_**I'll help you Pooh. John and the others can hide over there. **_

"Why thank you Desmoira! I shall begin to climb!" Pooh said before he began shimmying up the tree.

Meanwhile, John took Piglet and Eeyore and they hid away from us and view of the bees.

I opened up the umbrella and waited below in case I needed to catch Pooh. It looked like it was going alright until Pooh accidentally stuck a handfull of bees in his mouth. He spat them out and it made them really mad as the entire hive came out, knocking him out of the tree. He started falling, hitting branch after branch on the way down. It was a good thing he was made of fluff or else that would have really hurt.

I caught him as he fell through the air and ducked as the bees came at us. They hit the umbrella before they turned around for another attack.

_**Time to go!**_ I ran as fast as I could, using the umbrella as a shield before we reached the mud puddle. I jumped in and covered us with the umbrella as the bees dived at us before flying away.

John peeked his head to peek on us.

"Desmoira?" Pooh poked his head out from under the umbrella. "I think those were the wrong sort of bees."

Yes Pooh. I stood up, making a face as I was coated in mud.

John stomped over to us, Piglet rushing behind him. "I would say so Pooh, don't you think you could have waited? I'm sure that Rabbit might have some honey. You did not need to put Moira at risk of getting stung."

J_**ohn! Enough. I'm fine. Just a bit muddy. Give me a second. **_

He backed off, but it was obvious that he was still upset over the whole fiasco.

I used some magic to clean myself and his cape off and cleaned Pooh up too. I looked at John before picking Piglet up and taking Pooh's paw in my hand before setting off for Rabbit's again. True what Pooh had done wasn't smart but he was a bear of very little brain and he was hungry. We were supposed to help characters. Not scold them.I knew John knew I wasn't pleased how he handled it. But I couldn't blame him too much.

We reached Rabbit's House and found Tigger there with Ani, Kanga and Roo. Ani squealed when she saw us and ran over to give Pooh a hug before she hugged my legs. "Dessie!"

Her squeal caught everyone's attention.

Roo hopped over. "Wow! A real princess! I thought princesses were supposed to wear really pretty dresses and crowns?"

_**Well I'm on a mission so I need a disguise. Plus I can't get my pretty dresses dirty. The princesses would get real mad. And Miss Kanga thank you for letting Ani borrow something to keep her warm. I wasn't really expecting it to be so cold. I'm grateful fo you.**_

Rabbit cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Welcome Princess to the 100 Acre Woods. Now, there's no time to waste! You'll be in the gardens with Kanga and myself to pick the vegetables and whatnot from the gardens while the rest of you will be in the house cleaning." He explained tapping his clipboard.

John gawked as he looked at me. "He can't be serious?"

_**Afraid so. Bye and keep an eye on Tigger!**_ I picked Ani up and followed Rabbit and Kanga into the gardens.

_John's POV_

I groaned as I made my way into Rabbit's home. I hadn't expected to be made to clean and honestly, I wasn't much good at it either, if my office was any consulation.

Everyone else was starting on their assigned chores leaving me to start on mine. Rabbit had assigned me the task of dusting anything that the others couldn't reach. A fairly simple job and it went by fast.

I wandered back out to the gardens to see if I could help. Ani was squealing happily as she rolled watermelons into a pile for Rabbit while Kanga was picking lettuce, Rabbit was taking care of his carrots and Moira was picking tomatos and putting them in her apron. Once it was full enough she poured them into a basket before repeating the process. She seemed quite at home with this sort of work and I wondered what her life was like before. She never really told me much about her previous life.

She tended to be very quiet about her life before Disney, but I didn't wish to pry. I knew that she would eventually tell me in time, when she was ready to. I just wished that occasionally she would trust me a bit more. However, I always remembered what my mother had taught me growing up: if ye wait, ye shall be rewarded for your endeavors.

She turned and smiled at me when she saw me watching her. It seemed she had forgotten her earlier ire. She turned back to what she was doing. Maybe I could help her. Rabbit did only give me the one chore to do.

She turned and looked at me in surprise when I joined her. _**What are you doing here? **_

I smiled as I answered, "I wish to help."

_**Sure you won't get in trouble with Rabbit?**_ She asked, a teasing smile on her lips._**And I wouldn't want you to hurt your hands on such work. **_

I shrugged, "I finished inside, I don't think he would mind if I helped out here as well."

She smiled and held her apron so I could start putting tomatoes in. _**I miss gardening. I used to do it all the time with my mother. **_

That answered one of the many questions I had floating in my mind.

A small wistful smile played on her lips as she plucked the ripest tomatoes to be put in the basket.

We worked in companionable silence until everything was finished and it was time to go. Ani was rather upset that we had to leave but Moira promised her a treat for being such a good girl and Ani was ok.

Moira bid everyone goodbye before she took my hand in hers as that same bright light from earlier appeared and when it faded we were back in the gardens once more.

Ani ran off to the kitchens and Moira picked up the book, moving to close it. But she paused as she looked at the last page, tears filling her eyes. She showed me the last page and the words written there.

I looked in curiousity to see what had touched her so.

_Desmoira waved goodbye and so did they. "Desmoira don't forget...We shall always be here. If you'd like to visit again that is." _

And on the cover when she turned it over was a picture of her, Ani and myself, Pooh's paws in our hands and Ani holding onto Moira's free hand our backs facing the viewer as we walked down a dirt path.

She held the book close, tears streaking down her cheeks. _**It truly was an adventure. One I shall always hold close in my heart. **_

She smiled at me, tears still shining in her eyes. _**Come on. We need to report to the king. Not bad for our first mission. **_

I smiled at her sheepishly, "I could have been more patient."

_**It's fine. You're just not familar with that silly bear like I am. It's in the past. **_

"No, it's not him, I'm used to him putting his stomach first. His stomach is louder than his head, after all. I was really worried about you, though."

_**I was fine. I've gotten stung before. Not like I'm allergic. Things are going to happen out in the field. But I'm glad you were assigned to me. I know I can count on you to protect me without making me feel like a D.I.D.**_

I smiled, "I shall try, I don't want you to feel that I think you weak and defenseless as most of the men in my time would. I know that you are a strong woman, but I hope that you will come to depend on me as I do you."

She blushed and smiled. _**Always. **_


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Into The Jungle_

We had a couple of days to ourselves before we were sent on our next mission. While I had enjoyed my time in the book, I didn't like the fact that I had been unprepared. I didn't like the idea of going off into unknown places without being prepared, so I went to see Grandfather about this matter. He was incredibly understanding about it and together with Merlin, they created a bag for me that would hold anything and would come out when I needed it, much like Mary Poppins' carpet bag and the spell Merlin used to shrink objects. It reminded me a lot of Hermione's bag from Harry Potter and when I mentioned it, all I got back was blank looks. Tch. I needed to get Belle a copy of the books. I'm sure she'd like them. Since I was going to need my hands free, Merlin and Grandfather designed the bag to look like a satchel that I could easily wear and it wasn't as bulky as a carpet bag would be. They sent me on my way after telling me that anything I would possibly need was already in the bag but it wouldn't hurt to add in some things like extra clothes. I took this advice and put some more plainer dresses into the bag as well as some clothes for Ani and bug spray and sunscreen. Better safe than sorry.

Once it was all said and done, I got word that our next mission was ready. I grabbed Ani and headed down to John's study and knocked on the door, wincing when I heard something that sounded like books falling. Ani looked up at me. "Uh oh."

_**Uh oh is right. We better see if he's ok. **_I turned the handle, opening the door and stepped in. John's study was an absolute mess. There were papers everywhere as well as books on various surfaces. _**John? You alright? **_I didn't see him as I stepped further into the room, stopping to pick up some papers and books that were near my feet. _**John are you in here? **_

"Johnny!" Ani called as she toddled over to his desk. "Johnny hiding?"

_**I don't know sweetie.**_

Ani peered around John's desk. "Boo!"

There was a thump and a groan as John stood up from behind his desk. He rubbed his head as he looked around in a rather unfocused manner.

Ani laughed as she clapped her hands. "Found you!"

"Hello Ani," he muttered as he turned and started picking up books. "The cat tried to warn me before running off."

_**Cat? John did you hit your head harder than I thought? Or were you dreaming?**_

He looked at me in confusion, "No, black cat came in and said that my books would fall and when they did, I guess that it spooked him."

I sighed. _**Nightshade. Was wondering where that cat got to. We got another mission. They want to see us now.**_

He nodded as he set some of the fallen books down before turning to follow Ani and me.

We arrived at the throne room shortly after and went in. We weren't given much info only that it'd take about a day for the entire world to be scanned and with that we were sent through the portal and landed in the assigned world.

A blast of hot, humid air hit me once the light down and my hair frizzed out of control. I sighed in aggravation as I looked around. _**It just had to be the bloody jungle! I wonder which one though. **_I pulled out my scanner and it lit up with the words: _The Jungle Book. _**Well that answers that question. Let's see...well it needs a day to scan but I don't think it would hurt if we talked to some of the residents and ask if they've seen anything unusual. If we're lucky Shere Khan is far away from here. **

John nodded as he looked around before pointing off in the west. "There's a village down that way. We could go there if you would like."

I pondered at this. _**Mickey did say we weren't really supposed to interact with characters that were not aware of the outside realms. But if we're lucky we'll find Mowgli and Shanti. If we don't have any luck in the village, we'll have to try Baloo and Bagheera. **_

"I do believe... if I remember correctly it should be Mowgli's village," he replied.

_**Then we're in luck then. We best hurry. It looks like it's a bit of a walk.**_ I knelt down so Ani could clamber onto my back. _**Come on. You gonna be ok John? It's pretty hot out. **_

"Um... I think I should be fine," he answered.

_**If you say so dear.**_

We made our way down to the village and while John was talking with the villagers, I talked to Mowgli and Shanti. Both said they hadn't seen unusual around the village but they weren't sure about deeper in the jungle. Shanti led me to her home where she lent me a light blue skirt, a short sleeved top of the same color that bared my middle and a sari in a pretty shade of dark blue. She said it would help me stay cooler as she helped Ani into a sling so she could rest on my back without having to walk. I thanked her for her kindness before going to look for John.

I found him by the gates speaking to Mowgli's father and waited until he was done to let him know I was there. _**Anything? Mowgli and Shanti haven't seen anything unusual around the village but they say we might have better luck talking to the animals. **_

John turned to me and blushed furiously before turning around, scratching the back of his head. "Well, Mowgli's father said that maybe deeper in the woods, but nothing suspicious has been happening near the village. He even said that Shere Khan hasn't been roaming around, although they saw a large white cat... do you think it could be your friend?"

I_**t's possible. She never was one for rules. As long as she stays away from the village I think she'll be alright. And are you sure you don't need to change? You went awfully red. **_

He breathed heavily, "I don't know." He tugged at his collar as he said this.

_**Hang on**_**.** I dug around in the satchel and pulled out a machete_**. Ooh. This is gonna come in handy later.**_ I smiled happily before putting it down and kept rummaging before pulling out a pair of scissors. _**I hope you aren't too attached to that outfit of yours. Now hold still I don't want to accidentally cut you. **_

He looked at me nervously as he held his hand up. "I can't, Mrs. Jenkins will have an absolute fit."

_**Either this or you die of heat stroke. Off with the top layer. Least we can do is get rid of some layers. Sorry John it has to be done. Just take off the top layers and then I can roll the sleeves up on your undershirt. I'll have to fix your pants though. You can change behind that tree. Or you can go back and I'll go on my own.**_ I picked up the machete and made to move on without him. _**Say bye bye to Johnny, Ani. **_

"Bye bye Johnny!" She waved.

He sighed and started unbuttoning his tops as he moved to shed most of the layers on him.

I held out my hands for his discarded clothes so I could put them in the bag. _**John I know you don't like it but I really don't want to lose my best friend to heatstroke. Besides it will be dark soon and we can make camp and it will be a lot cooler.**_ I paused in thought before turning back to the village. _**Wait here**_. Sheesh and I thought the princesses were picky about their clothes.

He looked at me curiously as I walked away, but made no move to stop me.

I came back a few minutes later with a bundle of clothes in my hands and tossed them at him. _**Here. This way Mrs. Jenkins won't get on your case about your ruined clothes. **_

He looked down at the clothes that I tossed him before nodding in thanks to me before moving to a private area to change. Ani and I waited for him as he did so. It wasn't too long before he came out wearing the clothes that I had given him, offering me his old clothes so that I may put them in my bag.

_**Feel better?**_ I put his clothes away.

"Yes, much better," he replied with a smile of relief, "Thank you."

_**Happy to help. Maybe now you won't go so red. Care to tell me why you did earlier? I don't think it was from the heat. **_

He blushed again. "No... no, I'm good."

I laughed, shaking my head. I smiled as I turned to start walking. I found his shyness quite cute.

We traveled for a few hours then stopped by the river to take a break and get a drink. I rummaged around and found a sippy cup of water for Ani and a full canteen for myself and John. After taking a couple of sips, I passed it to John who looked like he seriously needed it. I busied myself with applying sunblock and bugspray to Ani's skin before doing the same to myself, plopping a hat on Ani's head while I was at it. I held out the bugspray and sunscreen to John when I noticed his cheeks were slightly burnt and he was scratching at his neck. _**This will help you. And stop scratching you'll make it worse. **_

He looked at me with these horrible puppy dog eyes, "But it itches."

I sighed and sat next to him and started applying sunblock to his face and neck. _**I know it does. But stop it. I'll give you something for the itch. Now stop moving.**_ Once his skin was covered and bug spray was applied, I pulled out an anti-itch cream and started putting it on his bites, tilting his head from time to time so I could get at the bites. _**They must think you're sweet or something.**_ I teased as I cleaned my hands. _**I'm guessing you don't have too much experience with this sort of heat or mosquitoes **_

John looked at me pitifully. "Well, I do live in London. It's doesn't really get hot there."

_**What's it like there? I've never been. We can stop here for a time. Though please don't take any offense to this, why would they send you with me? It's obvious you aren't well prepared for this sort of thing. **_

He pouted that adorable pout of his as he said, "Because I am the ambassador. They said so before our first mission."

_**I know that! I just mean you don't seem...suited for this type of mission. We're in the jungle. There isn't really anyone for you to ambassador to! Unless you count King Louie but I think it best we avoid him. I'm just worried about you. **_

John sighed, "I'll be fine. I can guarantee you that I'm not the first Englishman to make poor choices in clothing."

_**And if you're thinking about what Loki said about you not being suited, he's wrong. I wouldn't have anyone else to protect me. You're just...well as you said, poor choice in clothing. I can never understand wearing so many layers. You're lucky England doesn't get terribly warm. And I will worry because you're my best friend. And you can depend on me like I depend on you. **_

He blushed softly at that as he smiled and nodded to me. "That means a lot, Moira."

I was going to reply when a distant rustling caught my attention. _**Do you hear that? It sounds like it's coming our way. **_

"Hopefully it is just Baloo, I would hate for Shere Khan to decide to come back to this area just now."

The faint sound of singing reached our ears before Baloo danced into the clearing scatting to himself. "And with-" He paused as he saw us. "Well now, what have we got here?" Baloo moved closer and started sniffing at me before he sniffed at Ani making her squeal and laugh. He laughed along with her. "Well, if isn't the princess and the little britches! And Rolfie! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here so that Moira can do research for the day," John responded.

Baloo made a face and shook his head. "Oh work! Listen princess, you're working too hard. You need to relax. Look at me. A bear with no worries! Say now! How bout I teach you and the little britches how to be a bear like your old Papa Bear?"

Ani cheered as I set her down on the ground in front of Baloo. "Rawr! Rawr!" She roared, well tried to. Honestly it was cute.

"It's more like this little britches." He got down lower, baring his fangs and squinting his eyes before he let out a loud roar in her face, blowing her hair back.

She stood there stunned for a moment before she started growling and roaring back at him as Baloo roared in her face again. "Come on bigger! Louder!"

I smiled as I watched, wishing I had my camera before I looked over at John. I tilted my head when I noticed he was scribbling away in a notebook. _**What are you doing?**_

John looked at me, "What?... Oh, nothing."

_**Doesn't look like nothing. Come on I won't laugh! Please?**_ I looked at him, giving him the puppy eyes and leaning close.

He sighed and offered me the notebook that I had seen him scribbling in earlier.

I took it eagerly and felt my breath catch. _**John...oh my gosh. This is...This is amazing! I had no idea you could draw like this! The details are incredible! **_

He blushed as he smiled sheepishly, "I'm not that good."

_**Where did you learn? And are you kidding? This is amazing!**_

"I learned from my mother. It is one of the many things that caused my father to fall in love with her."

I smiled. _**Well you're certainly better than I am. That's for sure. And she sounds amazing. You mustn't sell yourself short. What is it that you do for your king in London? **_

"You are looking at it." Pointing at the journal. "This allows me to show him what I do on my travels without disobeying the laws that were set to protect the kingdom."

_**That's incredible, and very important. I can't think of anyone better suited for the job.**_

"Indeed it is princess. Lord Rolfe is one of the king's most trusted advisors" A new voice spoke.

I looked around before I felt something jump onto my shoulder. _**Why Jiminy Cricket! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Sora. **_

"His journey is now over. I've been sent to travel with you and keep a record of your adventures!" Jiminy explained.

_**Well that's fine with me. John? This could prove useful to help with your duties to the king.**_

He nodded, "It's fine with me."

_**Great! Maybe we should set camp here. Ani seems to be having fun. **_

_Look for the bare necessities_

_The simple bare necessities_

_Forget about your worries and your strife_

_I mean the bare necessities_

_Old Mother Nature's recipes_

_That brings the bare necessities of life_

_Wherever I wander, wherever I roam_

_I couldn't be fonder of my big home_

_The bees are buzzin' in the tree_

_To make some honey just for me_

_When you look under the rocks and plants_

_And take a glance at the fancy ants_

_Then maybe try a few_

"Ew!" Ani cried as Baloo ate some ants from under a rock.

_The bare necessities of life will come to you_

_They'll come to you!_

_Look for the bare necessities_

_The simple bare necessities_

_Forget about your worries and your strife_

_I mean the bare necessities _

_That's why a bear can rest at ease_

_With just the bare necessities of life_

_Now when you pick a pawpaw_

_Or a prickly pear_

_And you prick a raw paw_

_Next time beware_

I stopped Ani from pricking her fingers on the prickly fruit. Last thing I needed was pricked hands.

_Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw_

_When you pick a pear_

_Try to use the claw_

_But you don't need to use the claw_

_When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw_

_Have I given you a clue ?_

_The bare necessities of life will come to you_

_They'll come to you!_

Baloo and Ani slid into the river and Baloo floated on his back, Ani laying on his stomach as they drifted down the river

I smiled at John before putting my bag and shoes aside and jumping into the river, sighing in relief as I felt the cold water wash away the sweat and grime. _**Come on John! The water's great!**_

_So just try and relax, yeah cool it_

_Fall apart in my backyard_

_'Cause let me tell you something little britches_

_If you act like that bee acts, uh uh_

_You're working too hard_

_And don't spend your time lookin' around_

_For something you want that can't be found_

_When you find out you can live without it_

_And go along not thinkin' about it_

_I'll tell you something true_

_The bare necessities of life will come to you_

John looked around hesitantly as he shuffled nervously.

John? What's the matter? It's perfectly safe.

"What about crocodiles?" He asked.

_**John stop worrying. Baloo wouldn't have come in if there were crocodiles. Now come on! I have never seen crocodiles in the Jungle Book. If we go to the Deep Jungle or Neverland then you can worry. You'll feel better once you come in. **_

Taking a deep breath, John took a step back before leaping into the river.

I waited for him to breach the surface, which he did shortly afterwards. I swam over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling._** See? You did it!**_ I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He blushed as he smiled.

I swam away from him before I turned onto my back and just floated, sighing in bliss. This was just what we needed after walking for hours.

Ani screeching caught my attention as I sat up with a gasp. Ani was being carried off by monkeys and they had my satchel too! _**Ani! You come back here with her, you giant furballs! **_

They only laughed and swung out of sight, carrying Ani off with them. I had a pretty good idea of where they were going. I scrambled up the banks, John close behind. Come on! _**We're going after them! **_

John nodded, not even putting up an argument, but why would he? He knew how important Ani was to me.

Baloo came too and we met up with Bagheera on the way. Even Nightshade showed up. It wasn't too long before we reached the ruins. I knew that hairball had something to do with this! That monkey is gonna pay!

_**Right we need to sneak in. If my hunch is correct, then King Louie is gonna try and use Ani to get fire. Or he's luring us into a trap to try and get to me. Let's see if we can get closer. At least he can't get into the satchel. **_

"That latter of the two seems more likely," John stated.

Agreed. We crept closer and peered over some rubble to see King Louie on his throne, Ani sitting on the stone steps and eating a banana.

_Now I'm the king of the swingers_

_Oh, the jungle VIP_

_I've reached the top and had to stop_

_And that's what botherin' me_

_I wanna be a man, mancub_

_And stroll right into town_

_And be just like the other men_

_I'm tired of monkeyin' around!_

_Oh, oobee doo_

_I wanna be like you_

_I wanna walk like you_

_Talk like you, too_

_You'll see it's true_

_An ape like me_

_Can learn to be human too_

Ani didn't seem too bothered with what was going on, she seemed to be having fun.

_Now here's your part of the deal, cuz_

_Lay the secret on me of man's red fire_

_But I don't know how!_

_Now don't try to kid me, mancub_

_I made a deal with you_

_What I desire is man's red fire_

_To make my dream come true_

_Give me the secret, mancub_

_Clue me what to do_

_Give me the power of man's red flower_

_So I can be like you_

"Right. Baloo and I will will sneak around and then distract King Louie and the monkeys while you grab the little princess." Bagheera said as he turned to look at Baloo only to find him dancing off.

"I'm gone! Solid gone!" Baloo said.

"Not yet Baloo!" Bagheer yelled before we heard music behind us.

_**Hide! **_

Bagheera posed as one of the panther statues while I climbed up onto one of the pedestals and posed like I was a dancer, one foot raised and my hands bent up near my head. _**John hide! Quickly! **_But John wasn't there.

I didn't have time to worry about him as King Louie and his little parade began to pass by. Bagheera started to reach out to snag Ani but got smashed with the door as Baloo danced out in disguise.

_You!_

_I wanna be like you_

_I wanna talk like you_

_Walk like you, too_

_You'll see it's true _

_Someone like me_

_Can learn to be_

_Like someone like me_

_Can learn to be_

_Like someone like you_

_Can learn to be_

_Like someone like me!_

"Man!" He said as his disguise fell off.

"Look, it's Baloo the bear!"

"Yeah that's him!"

The monkeys started yelling as Ani was tossed back and forth between bear and monkey. King Louie caught her and started running off with her before I jumped in front of him, arms crossed. It was clear on my face that I was not happy. _**Drop the kid and give me back my bag. **_

"Well now if it isn't the princess." Louie said, holding Ani upside down by her ankle. "I have more than just the little man cub."

As soon as he had said that, Kaa came into view. I gasped when I saw John in his coils under his hypnotic gaze. I prayed that Kaa wasn't hungry at the moment, but I knew that that could just be wishful thinking.

"Sorry princess," Louie stated, "I don't like teaming up with a snake any more than you would, but you see, I really want man's red flower. I'm sure a lady as sweet as yourself can understand that?"

I glared at him as Nightshade growled. It would have been one thing if it was just King Louie, but Kaa tended to be a bit unpredictable._** You want man's red flower? I'll give man's red flower! **_I snarled at him as flames appeared on my hands.

Kaa tutted at me, "Ah ah ah, now we wouldn't want that." As if to emphasize his point, he tightened his coils around John.

_**Ani? Scream. **_

Ani let out an ear-piercing scream that made Louie drop her to cover his ears and Kaa recoil. I took the chance and socked Kaa right in the snout, making him drop John.

Nightshade, much to my amazement, morphed into that of a lion as he attacked both Kaa and Louie, who were both fleeing in fear. Louie was screeching loudly as he ran off.

Ani stopped and clutched at my skirts as she stared at John who was still under hypnosis. I knelt down by his side and held him as I patted his cheeks. _**John? Wake up! Forgive me**_. I struck him hard across the cheek, hoping it would work.

"Wha... Ow!" John yelped, grabbing his cheek. He looked at me with these pitiful eyes before he looked around in alarm. "So, Kaa didn't eat me?"

I smiled before hugging him tightly._** No, thank Disney he didn't! **_

He hugged me back. "Thank Disney indeed. All I remember was someone tapping my shoulder and then I saw his eyes before I could look away."

I_** was so worried about you! Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you. Now let's get out of here before the monkeys come back. **_I pulled away and snatched my bag away from one of the fleeing monkeys. When he tried to get it back, I made flames appear and he ran off in fright. I grabbed John's hand and tucked Ani under my arm as we ran for it as the ruins started to come crumbling down.** Looks like Baloo knocked out a support beam again!**

Nightshade yelled, "Nah, you think sweet cheeks?"

_**Shut up you overgrown furball! You have serious explaining to do! **_

Baloo was running right behind us and he exclaimed, "Don't you pin this one on me! For once, I'm innocent!"

Bagheera hollered, "Baloo is right, but I do believe that now is not the time!"

_**Good point!**_ I hopped over a piece of rubble as we dashed out of range of the ruins. _**Ugh. That is one party I never want to go to again! **_I sighed, collapsing on a fallen log to catch my breath and make sure Ani was ok.

John sighed as well, "Agreed."

_**Let's move back to the river and far away from here and set up camp so we can rest and let the scan finish. It will be done by tomorrow morning. **_

He nodded as Nightshade shrunk down to his more domestic size with a shake of his mighty mane.

_**Start talking cat. **_

Nightshade looked at me innocently as he tried to rub against my legs.

John watched him as he said, "Nightshade, if you know something then she deserves to hear it."

I picked him up by the scruff of his neck and stared straight into his eyes. _**Talk or into the river you go. **_

"Aw, come on sweetheart," he whined, "isn't that a bit harsh?"

_**Talk! **_I moved over to the river and held him out over it.

"I couldn't say!" he yelped as he held onto my wrist as best as he could, "I was told not to! I was placed in your home to keep you safe, but I couldn't tell you who put me there or what your life was like before then!"

_**So I shared a bed and a room with you for 20 years and you never once said you could talk?! I let you in the bathroom while I was showering! Not only do I find out the little kitten that I raised can talk, he turns into a bloody lion!**_

"I wasn't allowed to," he cried, "I would have been punished if I did."

John decided to interrupt then, "Um, Moira? Cats don't usually live 20 years... 18 is almost unheard of for them."

I glared at the cat. _**I've had him as a kitten since I was just an infant. Clearly by now we have realized he's not what he appears to be.**_ I shook him slightly, much like Cinderella shook Lucifer.

"No, I am your guardian," he stuttered through the shaking, "your safety was the sole purpose of my entire being."

_**Well no one remembers me. Yen Sid didn't know I existed until I showed up here. So who assigned you?! **_

"I can't say," he cried, "I want to, but in order to keep me from spelling, they wiped that portion of my memory. I don't even remember who your parents were."

I sighed. _**What's up with the lion bit? **_

"Um, well," he muttered, twiddling his paws, "you know how Mushu said the form you see isn't his real form...?"

I nodded. _**Travel sized for convenience? In your case to blend in?**_

"You got it sweet cheeks," he answered as he pointed a paw at me.

_**Don't push it cat. You're going to carry Ani until we set up camp.**_ I dropped him on the ground.

He morphed into his true form and pranced over to Ani before crouching down so that she could climb on.

Ani scrambled on and clutched at his mane, burying her face in it as she cooed.

He smiled at her as he stood and looked at me, waiting. As mad as I was, I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him forever. Never let it be said that some cats couldn't be as faithful as dogs.

_**Let's move. I want to get as far away from here as possible. **_

By the time we got to a suitable spot by the river, the sun was beginning to set and Ani looked exhausted. _**We'll stop here for the night. **_

John sighed as he stretched, "Where would you like to set the tent?"

I looked around and spotted a nice spot where the ground was clear and it wasn't too far under the trees and we had a pretty good view of the area so we wouldn't have unexpected guests dropping on us. _**Here will be good. I saw some fruit trees nearby that we can eat for dinner. **_I reached into my bag, seaching for the tent.

"You have a tent in that tiny bag?" he asked.

_**Yes dear. It holds all sorts of things.**_ I pulled out the machete again. _**Not what I need at this moment but it may come in handy later. **_

The bag began to shake and I held it away from me as a blur of colors and fabric exploded out of the bag. Once things settled, the tent was set up and ready. _**Well that was easy. **_

John looked at it in awe, "That was amazing."

_**Magic. Now I'm going to go gather dinner. Ani needs to eat before she falls asleep even further. I'll be back soon. **_

I was surprised when he stood to follow me, "I'd feel more comfortable Moira, if you let me accompany you."

I blushed and nodded. I started heading towards the trees, John close behind me. It didn't take us long to reach the trees and I pulled out the machete and climbed up the banana tree to hack down a few bunches of bananas. I could tell John was worried by the way he was pacing. _**Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I climbed trees all the time when I was a kid. We had an orange tree in our backyard and when they were ripe, I'd climb up and toss them down to my mom and dad. **_

John looked up at me, "I worry, Kaa isn't the only snake in this jungle. He's just the most likely one to be spotted. I just want you to be careful, even experts some times hurt themselves when doing what you are doing."

_**Well, I know you'll be there to catch me when I fall.**_ I smiled hinting to our night in the gardens.

He blushed, but smirked nonetheless as he looked up at me.

I shimmied down before climbing up another tree and hacking down more fruit. This went on until we had a decent pile of fruit. _**There. that should do it. Come on Ani's probably really hungry and she needs some food in her before she sleeps. **_

He nodded as he held at least half of the fruit I had picked. He followed me as we made our way back to the camp. I smiled at him, happy to have his help even if he was a bit of a worry wart.

Ani ate some fruit though she kept tipping over to the side as she ate. It was clear she needed sleep, she did have a trying day. Once I was satisfied that she had eaten enough, I took her into the tent and made her a little nest of pillows and settled her into it before covering her with a light blanket. I left after placing a kiss on her head and joined John near the fire. _**She's alseep and most likely won't wake up til tomorrow.**_

"Are you not tired?" he asked, "You've had a trying day yourself."

_**You are the one who nearly got eaten by Kaa. **_But I layed my head on his shoulder as I watched the flames flicker and dance.

He rested his head against my own as he watched the flames as well. I could feel it in the way he breathed, he was tired. I only could guess how tired.

I yawned as my eyes began to droop. _**We should head in but someone needs to keep watch.**_

Nightshade walked up and placed a gentle paw on my leg, "I'll watch, lions are nocturnal to begin with anyway."

I nodded in thanks and stood up, tugging on John's hand. _**Come on. You need sleep. **_

He didn't argue as he stood. I was sure that he would have protested a little bit because it was one tent, but he could have just been tired enough that it wasn't registering.

I led him into the tent and helped him settle before lying down myself. _**Goodnight John. **_

"Goodnight Moira," he muttered, "sweet dreams to you."

_**And to you**_. I was vaguely aware of John's arms wrapping around me as he snuggled against my back but I was just too tired to bring myself to care. Besides...I felt warm and comfortable in his arms. It just felt right.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Doom Chocolates and Forgiveness

After the rather disastrous mission in the Jungle Book, I decided to take Ani and go visit Tony for the day. All John knew was that I was going to see my brother and he told me he was going somewhere to do ambassador stuff.

The visit started out fine. Ani and I told Tony and the others about our latest mission and Steve of course freaked out when I told him about Kaa. Tony and Clint, on the other hand, roared with laughter when I told them I socked a snake right in the snout. Men! I sometimes wondered if they were five year olds trapped in a man's body.

Bruce surprised us with a visit, which made me extremely happy. I gave him a hug when Tony introduced us properly as Bruce chuckled in his nervous, little way. He was actually very sweet; I could only imagine what the big guy was like as he was supposedly the opposite of Bruce. I mean if he could get Tony to easily apologize for knocking a tooth loose then he must have been something.

Ani was just totally smitten with Bruce and hung onto his hand, chattering nonsense at him. I was going to step in when I thought she was making him uncomfortable but Bruce totally surprised me. He sat with her on his knee and told her stories while she sat there, giving him her complete attention. I quickly snapped a picture of the cute scene.

I would have thought that Tony would have been jealous, but to my surprise, he just smiled. It truly did show what kind of friendship what he and Bruce had. He watched with a fond smile, happy to see Bruce loosening up.

When Nat heard that I socked Kaa using one of the moves she taught me, she just looked at me blankly but I could have sworn her lips twitched slightly. I guess off all the training she put me through she wasn't expecting me to use it on a snake and a bunch of primates.

Clint just thought it was hilarious, especially the part where Nightshade chased them off.

Gwen stopped by for a visit and we chatted about this and that until an alert came through that Doom was causing trouble in the downtown district. Tony said it was high time I got out there for a real fight so I donned a suit that Nat got for me that was similar to hers before slipping on a mask and braiding my hair. It wouldn't do if someone outside the tower found out I was a princess. Heaven forbid if Fury found out that Tony let me fight.

Gwen waved as we took off from Tony's balcony. She didn't normally follow the rules after becoming queen, but she knew that someone could get hurt if she interfered. She warned me to be careful as I left to which I just smiled and quoted Simba... that somehow felt familiar and I could see it in her eyes, too. I brushed it off quickly before following Tony as he flew through the air.

The battle went well considering. Working together with the Avengers was fairly easy and Steve threw me through the air so I could attack more targets with magic. Course then again, nothing was ever truly easy and I learned this when I came face to face with Doctor Doom. If Bruce thought Loki was a bag of crazy cats, this guy was a freaking semi of crazy cats. I managed to send him back with a large jolt of lightning but he managed to catch me in the leg as I retreated, resulting in a large tear in the suit and a rather large cut. It wasn't deep and it didn't hit a major artery but it still hurt like hell. Hulk came to my rescue and smashed Doom into the ground, but before the others could get to him Doom managed to escape. Hulk carried me back up to the Tower so I could get medical attention. My muscles were screaming as Hulk set me down before he went back to help with clean up. I wandered back into the tower and I don't think anything could have prepared me for who was waiting there for me. I was all set to take my mask off when I basically got ambushed by someone.

"Moira!" John exclaimed as he rushed over to me, "Oh my goodness, what happened to you?!"

_**Where did** **you**** come from?!**_ I retorted in shock. He shouldn't have been here; he was supposed to be elsewhere! **_Why are you here?!_**

"I came to speak with Thor about the Kingdom Tournament for Philoctetes," He explained.

_**He's not here right now. He's down below to help with the clean up after our fight with Doctor Doom.**_

He nodded, "Yes, Queen Gwendolyn told me that much. She said that if I wait that he should return."

**_Most likely. Tony won't be back for awhile. He said something about a business meeting and new partners. Now I need a bath because my muscles are screaming in pain and I gotta bandage my leg. I'm just too damn spent to use magic right now. Gwen, how bout we order pizza? I'm starved. Is Ani down for her nap? And you can use the phone on the table. There's an app for the pizza on the front menu. I want lots of extra cheese and pepperoni on my pizza. Order what you want._**

Gwen walked over with a first aid kit. "She is, I have Nikita watching over her. First, I want to take a look at that leg." She gently pulled apart the tear in my leggings as she examined the wound. "Hmm, not that bad. I've had worse. John you can clean it up at the very least and I'll order the food."

_**I heal quick but it'll take longer without full use of my magic.**_ I sat down on one of the couches and stuck my leg out so John could clean it. I could tell he had questions and I sighed knowing that it was time he knew the truth. _**You have questions. Ask them.**_

"You seem fairly familiar with the things around you here," he mentioned as he washed out the wound.

I hissed slightly before slumping back, turning my face away. **_That's because I'm from these times. I was born about 400 years after you, give or take a few years in there._**

He sighed softly, which surprised me but not so much as what he said next. "I kind of suspected, but I didn't want to push and make you think I was invading your privacy."

I looked back at him in surprise. _**I just didn't know how to tell you. How did you know?**_

"The way you talked, how you get on with even some of the modern characters, Tony," he admitted, "He was the last clue that put it into place really. Ani would say things that gave you away, too."

**_Chatterbox. I'm sorry. I really did want to tell you, but I just didn't know how to or how you would react if you knew._**

"I understand," he said, "We have quite the time gap between us. It's not an easy gap to breach."

**_We managed quite well, I think. I mean yeah sure I don't get the whole wearing so many layers. If I could I'd be wearing pants instead of skirts, and the whole appeal of the ankles and shins. That's been lost a long time. People in my time are used to exposing more skin so it doesn't really bother us. But your reactions to things that are normal to me are endearing. And I don't care about the time gap. You're my best friend and I care deeply about you._**

He smiled at me as he said, "That means a lot to me, Moira."

I smiled back and then stood when he was done. _**If you'll excuse me I need to soak in the tub. I ache all over.**_

He nodded as he gave me a hug. "I'm just glad that you are safe."

I hugged back, nuzzling into him as I breathed in his scent. I always felt so much better when I was with him. My mind drifted back to our time in the jungle and how I had woken up in his arms just before the Dawn Patrol made their rather noisy appearance. I could honestly stay like this forever if not for my whole body aching that is. I pulled away with great reluctance before I headed to my room for a well deserved soak.

I was in midsoak when I heard a knock on the door. I was glaring at the door when Gwen poked her head in. "Hey, just wanted to tell you that the pizza should be here by the time you are out."

I nodded in thanks and soaked for about 10 more minutes before getting out and dressing in a pair of basketball shorts and one of Tony's Black Sabbath shirts as I bound my slightly damp hair up in a bun before wandering back out to the main room. I stopped in shock as I saw flowers on every available surface and countless boxes of chocolates too. **_Gwen? Did Tony buy out a florist shop and several chocolate shops while I was in the bath?_**

Gwen shook her head as she looked at them with wide eyes. "No, um, are you sure you want to know who sent them?" She held up one of the cards I assumed she had gotten from a bouquet as she held it out to me.

I took the card from her. **_How bad could it be?_**

"Not bad... just very... awkward," she replied.

I looked at the name and my eyes widened. **_DOOM?! Doom sent these?! Are we talking talkng about the same Victor Von Doom that just tried to kill me less than an hour ago?!_**

Gwen nodded, "They arrived right after the pizza guy."

**_Why did he send these? Are these even for me?_**

"Yeah, they asked for you and I said that you were busy and that you would be out in a bit," she explained, "They set them up and when I signed for it all, I about dropped at who sent them. How in the Hell did he find out that you were a princess?!"

**_I have no clue...but this is Doom we are talking about. It's not exactly a well kept secret that I'm a princess. I bet you anything this will end up in the news that Victor Von Doom of Latveria is courting a princess who just happens to be the adopted sister of Tony Stark. The press will have a field day with this._**

"He did a bloody blood test, didn't he?" she yelled, "Seriously, is nothing sacred anymore... wait, this is Doom we are talking about, don't answer that. Still, talk about a 180."

_**How does a blood test show him I'm a princess?**_

"All he would need is your name," Gwen explained, "He is a smart man, after all."

**_Bloody Hell. Not to mention my blood would really be like a normal human's. Hold the phone he wrote an apology and says he regrets his actions earlier and hopes this small gift will appease me. I wouldn't call this small._**

"Flatterer," Gwen chuckled. "As long as he doesn't try to do with you what he did with Loki in the comics."

_**I will admit while I am slightly disturbed it's rather sweet. It shows he's a gentleman. And I really don't want to know. Though I have a good idea it involves Lady Loki. Just don't need that image.**_

"No, no you don't," Gwen replied as she cocked her hip, "And no it didn't, but have I got dirt on that man thanks to Lady Loki alone. Anyway, I always heard that he was a gentleman when it came to courting."

**_Hmm. Well...I find it rather sweet. Disturbing but sweet. Where's John?_**

John raised his hand in the midst of some rose bouquets. "I'm here, they just set them around me like I wasn't even here."

I picked my way over to him and moved some of the vases so he could get out. _**Sorry dear. Doom must have ordered them to bring them in no matter what. Which begs the question...how in the hell did he get it all here so fast? I mean have you seen some of these? I mean a lot of these boxes cost several thousand and are from all the best chocolate makers in the world. There's even some from Germany too.**_

"Yeah, plus people in this time aren't always polite," Gwen pointed out. "DD, he is a wealthy man. Ooh, Germany? Those are good."

She ventured over as I picked up a box. Her eyes were very reminiscent of Captain Amelia's when she had the treasure map in Treasure Planet.

**_Gwen, you look like a cat with a shiny object. Or rather Amelia and the treasure map from Treasure Planet._**

Gwen glared at me, "Shut it."

**_Lunch first then we can dig into the chocolates. But we best save some pizza for Ani._**

"Already done," Gwen stated, pointing to the fridge.

T_**hanks. John? Pizza?**_ I offered as I walked over to one of the several boxes of pizza and poked around in them.

John looked at it curiously, "I've heard about it... is it really as good as they say it is?"

**_Are you kidding? It's bloody fantastic! I pulled out a slice of plain cheese and put it on a plate for him before holding it out to him. You eat it with your hands though I can get you a fork and knife if you wish._** I pulled out my own slice and wasted no time in chowing down on it, paying no mind to some of the sauce on the corners of my mouth. Sweet heaven I missed this!

John took the slice I offered him and took a bite out of it. The way his eyes went wide, it almost reminded her of when Ani first had ice cream.

**_Good?_**

He nodded excitedly.

**_Gwen I think we have corrupted him to the joys of pizza._**

"Now, we just need to introduce him to the turtles," Gwen joked.

I cracked up and grabbed a few more slices for myself and John to share and sat down with him on the couch. It was kind of romantic sharing pizza with him. What we didn't eat went into the fridge. Once that was cleaned up, Gwen and I started sampling the chocolate, going so far as to keeping a list to keep track of what we liked and what was in each box.

I gagged and spit out one of the chocolates as I discovered too late that it had booze in it. **_Bleh. That was terrible._**

"Hmm, might have been one of the Chardonnay ones," she replied, "They usually are terrible, here try this one. The rum usually melds better with chocolate."

**_I don't usually drink or eat things with booze but if you say so, I guess I'll give it a try. I started to raise the chocolate to my lips not realizing Tony was in the room until he spoke._**

"Where the heck did this all come from?!" he yelled before pointing to me. "What's that?"

"Chocolate?" Gwen stated.

I quickly stuffed the rum filled one in my mouth before Tony could take it away from me. Not that he would have been able to since I was laying on my front on the couch and he was standing behind the couch. She was right, rum did taste better but I still didn't understand why Jack liked drinking rum so much.

Tony then went scurrying through the flowers as he looked for a card before yelling, "Doom?! How? H-h-h-how? Why? Why? Why?"

"Well, she is pretty," Gwen explained, "Vic isn't blind."

_**Thank you Gwen. I'll take that as a compliment and he did say he was sorry for injuring me. **_My feet swayed back and forth as I looked for another chocolate to sample that wasn't full of booze.

Gwen offered me another box, "Here, that box is nothing but liquor chocolates."

**_Thanks. I don't understand the appeal of it honestly. I mean I drink wine on occasion back at the castle and even then it's very little. Apparently, you can get drunk but those side effects don't happen. It's Disney go figure. It would explain why Tony hasn't gotten liver cancer yet._**

Gwen shrugged, "Some times it can be good, but I'm more of a social drinker really."

_**Same. I mean there are wines I like. I prefer the more fruity ones with the nice aromas to them. Sweet but I can't stand super heavy wines that are overly sweet. Makes me ill. Don't drink beer, scotch, whiskey, vodka or anything like that. Can't stand the taste.**_

"It was the strong stuff that helped me handle wine," Gwen admitted with a sheepish blush.

E_**h if this was back home I doubt I'd be able to handle the strong stuff. I just have no taste for it. Too bitter. Brandy's ok. I mean if it's cold outside it helps warm ya up but I don't drink it often. Like you said, more of a social drinker when the occasion calls for it. Even then I don't drink much. Plus Steve freaks out if he sees me drinking and Tony doesn't help matters.**_

Gwen chuckled, "I bet."

John just sat there, watching quietly.

**_What's up John? You ok? If it's about Doom, don't worry. I'm not gonna say yes. I'm sure he's nice when he's not causing trouble. Besides he cares about his country but I don't see myself marrying a dictator._**

He shook his head. "I'm just listening, I'm not worried about Doom at all."

**_I used to date someone with a stone arm so Doom doesn't faze me in the slightest._**

"Wait, what?" John replied before looking behind me.

_**It's true. Magical mishap involving the Cauldron of Life. And it ended up with him having his arm turned to stone. Like I say. If you don't know what it is, what it does, or the full extent of what it does, don't mess with it! Mortals shouldn't be messing around with magical or supernatural objects. Bad things happen that way.**_

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag," a familiar voice said behind me.

I popped up and turned around. _**Owen? I wasn't expecting to see you here. It's good to see you. I smiled being sincere.**_

He looked at me in shock, which I couldn't blame him. The way we had left things technically, any man would have expected me to be mad.

I climbed over the couch until I stood in front of him. I took his stone fist in my hands and the stone crumbled away to reveal flesh once more. I used what little magic I had left and healed it the best I could.

Gwen sat on the couch casually as she said, "You know he had an opportunity to heal that arm, and turned it down, right?"

**_I know. But this is my way of saying I forgive you. I looked straight into Owen's eyes, smiling softly._**

John peeked over the couch, pointing his finger at the Xanatoses, "I think you have confounded his employers."

"Then this will probably send them to the hospital," Owen said as he hugged me tight, "I am so sorry."

I hugged him back. **_It's fine Owen. I know you were ordered to bring me here and you must feel like you betrayed me. But...I wanted to be mad at you. I just couldn't. I'm glad I'm here now. I have so many new friends, I have a new family. I'm happy here. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. Thank you._**

I could feel a few tears falling on my shoulder before we heard a thud behind us.

"Des, you broke my business partner!" Tony yelled as he ran over to help David.

"More like she broke Owen in a way he needed," Gwen giggled, "So much for Puck's man who is supposed to be stiffer and more rigid than Vogel."

**_Gwen! Be nice! He's right there you know! Honestly people stop freaking. I got this. I pulled away from Owen and grabbed one of the vases, pulled out the flowers and dumped the water on David Xanatos' face._**

He shot straight up and smacked Tony's head before collapsing on the ground, grabbing his forehead.

_**And voila. He's awake. And before you gripe I could have hit you with a lightning bolt.** _And of course I didn't mention all my magic was used up.

Renard was chuckling as I turned to see Oberon smirking right behind him. Wow, even Lord Oberon showed up?

_"Miss Stark? The little miss has woken up from her nap."_ JARVIS said.

_**Excuse me a moment.** _I brushed past Tony, pushing him slightly. **_Favorite sibling coming through._** I mimicked Terk. _**Which isn't you.**_

"Aw, meanness," Tony exclaimed.

_**Ha! You just mad cause it's true!**_ I shot over my shoulder as I made way to Ani's room.

I came back with her a few minutes later as it took some convincing to her out of her bed. She had her head on my shoulder, thumb in her mouth as the other clutched her favorite blanket. I set her down on the floor and nudged her towards her Owen. She toddled over to him, thumb firmly in her mouth, the hand with the blanket raised in the sign that she wanted to be picked up.

He smiled as he knealt down and lifted her up. He hugged her as he rested his head against hers, "Hello my little princess."

Ani put her head on his shoulder as she buried her face in his neck, her eyes closing as she mumbled something around her thumb.

_**She missed you.**_

He smiled as he gave her an Eskimo kiss. "I missed her, too."

"My Owen." Ani mumbled sleepily.

He chuckled, "I haven't forgotten, Ani."

I smiled shaking my head. I_**t's no use arguing with that. Come to think of it, I believe you were more her's than you were mine.**_

Owen sighed, "I suppose I was."

_**It's fine. I was teasing. Tony don't you have something you need to do?**_

He was holding the back of his head. "Well, I did get smacked in the head with another head."

David raised his hand as he exclaimed, "Ditto."

I raised an eyebrow at him. **_Take an asprin. I'd heal you but I just used the last of my magic on Owen, hence why I haven't healed my leg of the wound Doom gave me._**

"What?!" Tony yelled before grabbing his head, "Yelling, not good."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Natasha scolded me.

I poked my fingers together. **_John treated me. And well...we were already busy fighting Doom I didn't want to burden anyone._**

"We're a team, Des," she growled, "you should trust us to take care of you."

_**Bruce brought me back after and I do. Doom was already beaten right after I got hurt and Bruce brought me back here. It wasn't that bad and it wasn't until I got here that I noticed it was low. I had back up just in case like you taught me. I'm not dumb Nat. But I'm sorry if I worried you. I scratched at my cheek. I still need practice.**_

"Well, it could have been worse," Bruce ventured.

_**See? Can't argue with that.**_

Natasha sighed as she crossed her arms, looking at me unconvinced.

_**I swear I won't go into fights like that again and if I get hurt or my magic runs low I'll say something. Does it help that I had the guns you gave me on my person?**_

"Really Romanoff?" Gwen asked, unamused.

"She needs to be able to defend herself," Natasha replied.

"If everybody is done," Tony interrupted, "I've got a tour that I have to give. Des, would you care to help?"

I sighed. **_If I say no, you'll nag and whine like a five year old. So yes I'll go._**

"Yay!" he exclaimed softly. "Right this way people."

I snagged John's arm and dragged him with me. He didn't object as I tugged him along. In fact, I'd even say that he was enjoying himself.

Most of what Tony showed them was what I had already seen so I was honestly bored. I did have to restrain John from time to time to keep him from touching something he wasn't supposed to.

Ani, when she woke up a bit more, started chattering to Owen and whoever was closest at the time and she told him about everything that's been happening. I only caught a few words of it since she was going so fast but I caught the names of several of the princesses. She even mentioned our latest escapade in the jungle and mimed me hitting Kaa in the face.

I had to smile at the bewildered expressions on the others' faces so I decided to explain. _**We had to do a mission in the jungles and we had a run in with King Louie. Kaa had John in his coils so I told Ani to scream. Louie dropped her and I socked Kaa in the snout to make him drop John. And Nightshade turned into a lion and chased them off.**_

Tony gave John a look as he said, "Really? You almost got eaten by Kaa?"

I stood on Tony's foot hard. **_Really? That's all you got out of that? No reaction to the fact that my cat turned into a lion and can talk? And he's been around for nearly 20 years which is unheard of? Do you have selective hearing? You thought me punching Kaa was funny._**

Tony grabbed his foot. "Yeah, I didn't know that he had gotten caught. How on earth do you get caught by Kaa?"

John pouted as he glared mildly at him. "And if I did?"

_**Doesn't matter. What matters is that he's safe and that pain in the rear and his sinus problems won't be bothering anyone for awhile. Continue the tour.**_

I looked at John and signed to him. **Sorry John. I didn't mean to upset you.**

He shook his head and signed back. **You weren't the one to upset me.**

**He's a bit of an ass.**

**He is.** I was surprised that he didn't get onto me for my language, but I guess that Tony really pissed him off.

**Let's just keep signing. It annoys him when I sign.** I smirked.

John smirked at Tony who looked at him curiously before glancing at me. How long do you think it will take?

"Hey! No signing," Tony yelled before muttering as he continued his tour, "conspiracies, plotting and just no good troublemaking."

Gwen smirked as she commented, "Look who's talking."

**Knowing him...not long. Indeed. Tony is paranoid. He always thinks I'm up to something...which is sometimes true. I just love bugging the heck out of him. Perhaps I have Trickster in my blood.**

**I can see that**, John signed with a smile, **Loki enjoys his time with you.**

**Where did that come from?**

He shrugged, **I can see things. I promise that I'm not reading into anything.**

**We're just friends. And speaking of, here he comes now with Thor. Took them long enough.** _**Hi Thor. Hi Loki.**_

"Why might I ask are there bouquets and chocolates galore in Tony's living area?" Loki asked with a toss of his hand, "Most of all, why are they from Doom?"

I wiggled my fingers at him, smiling sheepishly.

"You have got to be kidding me," Loki groaned.

_**Nope. Doom sent them.**_

"How did he find out that you were a princess?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I**_ don't know. That seems to be the question of the day._**

I knew he was up to something when he waited for everyone to continue on so that it was only the two of us before he smirked. "So, if Doom is interested in a princess, how interested do you think he'd be in a queen? It could get him off your back. One less suitor to bother you."

_**Don't you dare! That's low and underhanded even for you. This is my problem to deal with. If Doom finds out she's a Queen, he'll never leave her alone. I'm appalled at you Loki. I don't know what your deal is with Gwen, but stop it! Just stop it and grow the hell up! Don't resort to childish antics. You're better than that! You want to prove to Odin that you can change then do it! If and when you have decided to grow up, you can join the rest of us.**_ And with that I turned on my heel and caught up with the others.

I could hear him huff, but made no move to stop him as he went the other way. Honestly, I couldn't get their beef. Everyone else had noticed it too and tried everything they could to keep them apart. However, despite all, I couldn't believe that Loki would have even suggested something so manipulative. Plus, I wasn't about to put my best friend under the bus just so I would have one less suitor. I paused at that and wondered, How would Rena feel about Gwen being my best friend? It's not like Gwen would ever take Rena's place, but I knew that situations like this could be tense. I guess that I would never find out though as I sighed of the thought of never seeing Syrena again.

I caught up fairly quickly to the others in the lab, a frown still on my face as I linked my arm with John's again. He looked at me with a smile as I forced a smile on my face. I winced slightly as soon as he looked at me confused.

He signed to me in concern, **Moira, what's wrong?**

**Loki's being a prat. He wanted to out Gwen so Doom would get off my case. I just don't get what the deal is with those two! It's driving me mad!**

I paused when Oberon looked at me before smirking as he peeked at Tony before he too signed, **What is this tension between those two that you speak of?**

Titania added in, **Yes, not many people can get under that trickster's skin.**

John stared at them in shock at first but a smile soon replaced it as he stared at me, waiting for an answer.

**I honestly don't know. Hate at first sight I suppose. It's annoying as hell when they start going at it! One thing for sure, she doesn't back down. She's the only woman that I know of aside from Sif, that's ever hit him. Honestly he deserved it. And I thought dealing with Tony in his five year old moments were bad. Trust me, I'm pretty close to smacking Loki myself. Teacher or not he should know better. I told him to grow up and to come find us once he has.**

Oberon chuckled as Tony looked at us with suspicion welled up in his eyes.

I pulled a face at Tony. _**What?**_

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "I saw my name, I saw it!"

_**Man, why do you think everything's about you? News flash! The world doesn't revolve around you no matter how much you think it does. I think we need to add egotistical to that list that you always seem to spout off when no one wants to hear it. You better watch it or the Tower won't be able to hold up your big ego.**_ I stuck my tongue at him before going over to one of the computers, pulled up a holoscreen as I plugged in my scanner. I sent the data to Tron and he sent information back as worlds appeared on the screen, Heartless connected to each world showing up in smaller files.

"This is fascinating," a familiar voice said behind me, "what all is it?"

I turned in my seat to see Halcyon Renard, Fox's father and his aid, Preston Vogel. I smiled at them. _**It's the different worlds and Heartless known to show up in that world. It's part of my job. Tron is sending me the basics right now from the main frame in Ansem's computer in Radiant Gardens.**_

"Oh?" Preston implored as he pulled out a pad and pen.

_**Each world is connected. Before Sora came along, the worlds weren't aware of other worlds. Each world has it's own Heartless. Purebloods and Emblems. Emblems were artificially created Heartless, but still as troublesome. You'll see those more than you will of Purebloods. Now Sora is the one who takes care of them and releases the Hearts they hold. My job is record the number of Heartless seen in each world. Now there are Heartless that will appear in multiple worlds but there are some that are purely unique to a world. Not only do I keep track of their numbers, I also scan for anomalies. Say...we had a Heartless that was only native to Atlantica but it ended up in Agrabah. We'd consider that an anomoly and we'd investigate. Keeping track of their numbers also tells us if they're increasing in number too quickly. And if there are too many, Sora goes in and cuts down their numbers. You can't ever completely get rid of them. More will come back but that is the way of balance. Dark cannot exist without Light and Light cannot exist without Dark. So Sora and I together work to keep that balance. Also, there is a balance that must be kept within the worlds themselves that doesn't deal with Heartless.**_

I paused to see if they were still following me. Preston was jotting down notes as fast as I gave him the information.

**_As I said before, the worlds were unaware of other worlds but that changed in the recent years when the Darkness grew too powerful and worlds were devoured. Once the Balance was restored, the worlds became aware. Now not everyone in all the worlds are aware of this. It's mainly...well I guess you could say the main characters are aware of this fact. And to keep this balance, only a select few are allowed to cross the worlds. Sora as a Keyblade Master, myself as a Data Collector and Mage and John as Ambassador. Now not all worlds have Heartless. There aren't any in the Jungle Book, The Hundred Acre Woods or Enchancia. I suspect that this is because there is a severe lack of evil and malice in these worlds. Shere Khan simply does what his instincts tell him and there are no evil characters in the Hundred Acre Woods. I haven't quite figured out Enchancia yet but I believe it's the same concept. It's one of the few worlds that can exist on Light alone. It's possible with Enchancia there's more goodness than there is evil so Heartless cannot exist._**

"If that is the case then why have none shown up in our world, young lady?" Renard asked.

**_I actually did a research paper on that. I believe that Heartless cannot show up in your world because there is already a much greater force at work. In technical terms, your world is divided between Disney and Avalon. The Third Race has much influence of your world so I believe that the amount of magic present is too much for them to handle. I'd consider that a good thing, especially with how much goes on there._**

He nodded in response as I smiled at Preston, who was biting the end of his pen as he reviewed his notes. "So, in other words," Renard implored, "Oberon and his Children's magic are what are keeping these creatures at bay? Then how have they not invaded this world? I need not ask why they haven't invaded Gwendolyn's realm."

As he said this, we could hear maniacal laughter before Tony screamed, "Gwen, get your gremlins out of here!"

"Sorry, but they like technology," Gwen replied as Cherri hit Tony with a soap bomb, pulling a giggle from me.

_**I haven't figured that out but it may be the sheer amount of tech in this world plus the outside influences from the realms of this world like Asgard and possibly the Infinity Stones. I'm still doing research on that but the Tesseract may be involved as well. Like I said, 'Mortals shouldn't mess with magical or supernatural objects if they don't know it's purpose, what it does, or what it can do.' The Tesseract for example. Fury wanted to use it as a source of clean energy that would never run out. But it's far beyond our understanding and it's best kept out of mortal hands. But in a way it has a very strange way of influencing others. Every Avenger has had some direct or indirect contact with it.**_

"Really now?" David turned and asked.

_**Uh huh. Tony's Arc Reactor. Based on a design by Howard Stark that was powered by the Tesseract. The Super Soldier Serum, created using the Tesseract, HYDRA recreated it in a way and used it on Nat. Bruce tried to recreate it but it backfired and it turned him into the Hulk. Clint was controlled by it's power as was Loki. Thor used it to take himself and Loki home as the Bifrost was still damaged. And it's obvious Loki was controlled as well. I know this simply because of his eyes. Normally, his eyes are green. But they were the same shade of blue as Clint's when he was under the influence of the Tesseract which powered Loki's spear. Now I'm not saying Loki is completely innocent, but I believe Thanos and The Other used it to bring out his darker side and used it to do their dirty work.**_

Bruce looked at me when he heard that as I could see guilt forming in his eyes.

_**But Clint got knocked out of it by Nat. Honestly I think Loki deserved to be ragdolled into the floor a couple times. Hopefully it knocked some sense into him.**_ I smiled at Bruce and winked at him.

He smiled at that and went back to what he was doing.

**_So there you have it. I still need to do some more research though. My scanner beeped, letting me know that it was finished updating._**

"A smart girl like you," Mr. Renard stated as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I'd love to have someone like you under my employ."

I didn't notice David Xanatos and Tony both look our way as Mr. Renard asked what I think he just did. I looked at him in astonishment as I blushed. **_Thank you. That's very kind of you. I was often told that it was silly and I was a nerd back in my old world. So again thank you. But I'm not sure what I'd be able to contribute to your company._**

"I could pay twice as much if you work for me," David interrupted.

**_Look I never said I was going to accept. Again what would I be able to contribute. I deal mostly in Heartless research and magic. I don't see how that would benefit either of you since Mr. Xanatos already has a magic user in his employ._**

I was surprised at first when Tony grabbed me much like you see those characters do possessively in those Japanese animations. However, it was soon placed with aggravation. Something that he didn't catch, even when both Gwen and her gremlins muttered, "Uh oh." I scowled as my fingers started to spark. Eating as much as I had earlier had greatly restored my magic.

"Back you vultures," Tony exclaimed, "I'm not losing my sissy to a bunch of head hunters."

I shocked Tony with a good amount of lightning, causing him to let me go. Honestly, I reminded myself of Pikachu in that moment. **_Enough already! Sheesh! I'm already working for Ansem and as I have been saying, even if I did accept I don't see how I'd be able to contribute. Look, theoritically Xanatos would have access to me since he's entered a contract with my brother. Now let me ask something. When Alex is old enough he's going to inherit both companies yes?_** I looked between Renard and Xanatos.

They looked at each other skeptically before looking at me as Mr. Renard answered, "Yes..."

_**Then why not just merge the companies now? Look at this way. Combine the two and you'll get twice, maybe more, the annual income with how much business and connections you'll get. Then, over time the company stocks will increase and leave Alex a very sizable and profitable company when he takes over. Besides, merging them now will save him the trouble of running two companies at once. And if Cyberbiotics merges with Xanatos Enterprises, then you Mr. Renard will also have access to Stark Industries and to an extent myself as well since I am a Stark now so I have dealings in the company as well. So I'd be there for both of you to consult when the need arises. I looked at Tony to see what he thought. And you won't have to worry about me leaving Stark Industries. All in all it's a win-win for all involved. I'd say it'd be a good business venture.**_

They looked at each other for a moment, and I could see the gears in their heads turning. I smiled and decided that I had done enough to plant the seed. I went back to putting my scanner away since it was finished. I shot a smile at Tony, feeling rather pleased with myself before glancing around the room to see what the others thought of my idea.

John was looking at me impressed as he smiled approvingly in my direction. I blushed at his smile and lowered my eyes. He really did have such a nice smile.

The others all had looks of approval though Clint looked sort of surprised. Titania was also smiling in approval but Oberon...His look was calculating and it set me slightly on edge. I knew that look as I had seen it all too often on my brother's face. He was planning something and I had a feeling it involved me.

Ani broke the tension by saying randomly, "Potty" and toddling off.

Tony obviously misunderstood and smiled. "The munchkin has the right idea. We should have a party to celebrate our new business deal."

It took everything I had to to keep a straight face though my lips were twitching. **_Um, Tony? She didn't say party. She said potty. That's her way of saying she's going to the bathroom. And that's why I'm the favorite sibling because I understand Ani gibberish. I better go make sure she doesn't fall in...again._**

Tony blushed as his face had 'oops' written all over it.

_**But if it helps a party does sound good. I'll go find Thor for you John so you can get your business out of the way.**_ I couldn't stop my face from breaking into a smile as I heard Gwen crack up in laughter as I made my way out of the lab.

Once Ani was taken care of, I found Thor in the kitchen. **_Thor? John's here to speak to you about some tournament coming up. He's down in the lab and Lord Oberon and Lady Titania are here as well._**

Thor looked at me nervously when I said Oberon's name. "Lord Oberon?"

I nodded. _**Yes.**_

He nodded as he turned and headed to the lab.

I picked Ani up and walked back down to the labs as well. Ani was content in pulling strands of my hair free from the bun and winding them around her fingers. I walked in and caught the tail end of the conversation about the tournament. **_Sounds fun. When are sign ups and how long do we have to train for them?_**

John looked at me nervously. "Um, Moira? The tournament is for men... if you wish to join, you will need to speak to Philoctetes. I'm sorry."

I stared at him blankly. **_Are you serious? Is this still the Dark Ages or something? Sexist. Believe me, I will be having words with Phil._**

He nodded. "I don't know why. I mean you could segregate it have the women battle the women and the men battle the men and then either give the winners trophies or have them go against each other. I mean, when you look at Princess Merida or Mulan, I know that they could handle themselves against some of the heroes."

I stared at him again. **_Really? Like Phil is gonna do that. I think the women, if any want to fight should be able to compete the same as the men. Well when you think about it, they have Herc and Thor here. Then again they didn't have a female magic user that was good instead of evil. I bet if Mulan, Merida and I could form a team to get at least one person to the finals, we'd have a shot at winning. If I can convince Phil to let women compete, I'm going to enter as well. It's not fair if the men have a distinct advantage._**

Gwen was listening, "Why not start a petition? I'm sure John would sign it. I know that I would, and I'd like the option to join."

I looked at John. _**Would you? And I think you should. They have Thor and Hercules.**_

John smiled, "I'd be honored to. I know that you can take Thor, so why not let you fight?"

I smiled at John, touched by his words.**_ Well...I wouldn't say I could take him. I said there's a chance. There's still the possibility Phil won't allow this and if he does I could get taken out long before going up against Thor._**

Gwen suddenly went into business mode as she conjured a clipboard with papers on them. "If we get enough signatures and take them to the King, then Phil will have to listen to you." She then signed it and offered it to John who signed as well. "You've got two so far, so you best get asking."

**I know...but I don't think many of the princesses or the princes and heroes are gonna sign. So that doesn't leave me very many to pick from. And you just reminded me of someone I met once.**

I was surprised when Thor grabbed it and signed saying, "I would be honored to petition for my sister on the battlefield."

Tony then came up and signed it as did all of the other Avengers, even Steve though he was unsure thought I deserved the right to join if I felt I could do it. I was floored when not only did the Xanatoses, Owen, Preston, and Mr. Renard signed it but Oberon and Titania as well.

Oberon simply explained as Titania was signing, "This is a new world, and some of the old ways should be left within the past."

I nodded my thanks. **_Thank you. I know some of the heroes will sign and some of the other characters will as well._**

Gwen smiled, "I think some might just because of the signatures that you have. All you have to do is ask. The worst they could say is 'no.' Phil might try and talk you out of it, might even laugh, but when it comes to it, he'll be a good sport about it."

**_Well I have been told I can be incredibly stubborn so I won't let him try to talk me out of it. And you remind me of a shopkeeper I once met in a little town in Maine._**

Gwen tilted her head with a grin. "I used to live in Maine."

_**Cool. I believe the town was...Storybrooke and the shopkeeper was named...oh what was it...Gold. Mr. Gold. I was traveling the states along the coast when I lived in Virginia and I happened upon it. Quite small and cute. Met a little boy named Henry and I found Gold's shop. I picked out some items that just seemed to...call out to me. And they were quite random. A tiara, a mirror, a comb, a handkerchief, a ring and a necklace. I don't know why I picked those but he said I was meant to find them. Odd. The mayor when I saw her looked at me like she had seen a ghost.**_

Gwen looked at me peculiarly, but simply smirked. I could almost see Loki in that smirk, but I shook it off with a grin of my own.

_**Would you like to see the handkerchief? I always have it on me since it's so pretty.**_ I reached into my pocket and pulled it out so Gwen could see the lovely design on it. **_It looks like it was done by hand. Aurora said to always keep a handkerchief on me. I still find it strange that out of all those items in the shop, those called out to me the most._**

I didn't notice Oberon's eyes go wide before he pulled away and put some distance in between everyone and himself, but mostly between him and myself.

I tucked the handkerchief away once more and smiled. Tony declared a small party needed to be had and I didn't argue with him as I knew he wouldn't listen to me anyways

The party was lovely though as I sat next to John on the couch, I couldn't help but feel my eyes droop as the exhaustion from using so much magic at once and fighting started to take it's toll. I yawned before my head fell to the side and landed on John's shoulder. I dozed slightly, wondering if he remembered that night in the tent when he had held me. I curled into him more, one arm going around his middle as my head came to rest on his chest. He really did smell quite good and he was comfortable.

I felt him wrap an arm around me lightly as he rested his head on mine. Neither of us could see Loki glaring at us. I sighed in bliss, snuggling closer, grip tightening slightly. I barely opened an eye when I felt Ani scramble up onto the couch and wiggle her way in so she was nestled in with us. I smiled and placed my free hand on her head as she laid it on my lap. I was vaguely aware when someone laid a blanket over us, making sure to tuck us in. I gathered who it was when a bunch a smaller hands started fluffing the pillows that were near our heads. I smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling warm and at peace.

John's POV

I sighed with a small smile as I breathed in Moira's scent. I knew that this wasn't appropriate, but at this point, I was too exhausted to care. However, despite the scandal, I really enjoyed being close to Moira. I was willing to risk my reputation for that, but some part of me that was still awake nagged about hers and I knew it was right.

Ani seemed to decide she was getting squished and wiggled out and curled up on the other side of the couch, leaving Moira undisturbed as she snuggled even closer to me in the space Ani had left.

Tony walked over and stared at us silently before speaking. "So...what are your intentions with my sister?"

I grunted as I opened one eye and looked at him. "What?"

He crossed his arms. "My sister. The one you're all cozied up with at the moment. What are your intentions with her?"

I was about to answer when I felt someone behind me. "Back off Stark," I heard Gwendolyn growl, "since DD is sleeping, I will be willing to zap you in her place."

Tony held up his hands and wisely backed off, though it didn't stop him from giving me a warning glance.

Moira sighed in her sleep, cracking an eye open as she looked up at me sleepily.

I smiled back and snuggled back against her. My intentions were pure and nobody could say otherwise... even if they would try.

She smiled and went back to sleep, her breathing turning deep and slow, signalling that she was in a deep sleep now and possibly would not wake for some time.

Owen Burnett caught my eye from across the room and he gave me a look that clearly read 'take care of her' before he looked away. I nodded, he had no need to tell me to do so, her happiness was all that mattered to me.

Tony was still watching us like a hawk until one of Gwendolyn's gremlins, which one I know not, caused havoc with one his machines, leaving us to finally sleep in peace.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: You Can Fly! (Sorta)

The day had been incredibly busy and I was exhausted beyond belief. I had spent all day looking over plans for not only the Kingdom Tournament but for my own coronation as well, which was to take place very soon. Someone thought it was a good idea to put me in charge of Kingdom Functions from now on. Luckily, I had Cinderella and Tiana helping me out or else I might have gone mad and cursed someone out. I don't know who's bright idea this was, but I was definitely not going to thank them for this.

Ani had come into my room earlier in the night to keep me company and ended up falling asleep in my bed, Nightshade tucked under her arm. I knew I should put her in her own bed, but I was just too tired to care. So I blew out the candles before climbing into bed with her.

I was woken up after felt like a few minutes by Nightshade hopping up and down on the bed yowling, "Halt! Intruders! Intruders!", over and over again. I fumbled for the candles and lit them so I could see what was going on. To my surprise, Tinkerbell and Peter Pan were in my room. Peter had better have a good reason for being here so late or things were not going to end well for him.

* * *

_John's POV_

I was going over my books when suddenly I heard squalling. It took me a moment to realize that it was Nightshade yelling, "Intruders!" I panicked as I ran up to Moira's room in hopes of saving her from these intruders. I was completely dumbfounded when I burst through her door to see Ani floating by as she giggled and Pan was at the window with Tinkerbell dusting Moira in pixie dust.

She floated off the ground as Ani flew out the window and Pan extended his hand to Moira. She smiled as she took it and he began to pull her out the window. I rushed over and grabbed her other hand in a frenzy. I couldn't entirely name why I didn't want her to go, especially without me, but I knew that I didn't want to be left behind.

She stopped, her hand slipping from Pan's grasp as she turned to look at me. I couldn't stop myself as I know that I was giving the most pitiful look, silently pleading for her to stay.

"Come on, Dessie!" Ani called as she floated next to Pan before she reached over and grabbed Moira's free hand and started to tug.

_**John, I can't let her go on her own. She needs me. I'm lucky that Peter is even letting me go too since I'm an adult. I've always wanted to see Neverland and now I can. You know I'm leaving, so I won't have to leave a note. I'll be back before you know it.**_ She smiled, trying to reassure me.

I shook my head as I pleaded, "May I come?"

She glanced back at Pan and judging by the look on his face, he was very dead set against the idea. I was blessed with the fact that Tinkerbell sympathized for me as she tried to convince Pan to let me go with them.

He sighed before looking at me. "Alright you can come, but you gotta follow orders! Her's too since I'm taking her to Neverland to be our new mother."

"'New mother'?" I implored, but nevertheless, I nodded before Tinkerbell flew around me, covering me in pixie dust.

_**It's not real John. I'm just going to be looking after them for a time like Wendy did.**_

"I am aware," I confessed, "I just wasn't aware that the Lost Boys needed a new mother."

She shrugged. _**It happens. Wendy can't spend all her time in Neverland, and honestly, I need a break. Now come on. You're never going to get off the ground if you don't think of something happy. **_She smiled as she held her hands out for mine. _**Come on. You can do it. **_

"Candy!" Ani chirped as she landed on Moira's back, smiling at me over Moira's shoulder.

I chuckled and gasped when my feet lifted off the ground as I grasped Moira's hand.

She smiled and didn't let go as she pulled me out the window. _**If you're scared of heights, I wouldn't suggest looking down. **_

I nodded as I focused on her, especially since she was my happy thought.

She smiled as she pulled me out further away from the safety of the ledge before her grip on my hands began to lessen. I tried not to panic, and remember my happy thought as I followed if by faith alone.

She never strayed too far from me but the joy was plain to see on her face as she flew through the air doing various flips and loops. It gave me the courage I needed as I followed her.

She had to fly away from me as she saved Ani from what would have been a very unfortunate run in with a tree as we flew down into the gardens. Ani simply laughed as she flew away from her sister and Moira gave chase, the wind blowing through her unrestrained hair as the moonlight made her positively glow. She paused as she waited for me to catch up.

I was floating, stunned as I noticed finally that she was in her nightgown. I blushed, but couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She held her hand out for me again as Ani floated off to follow Peter. _**It's alright. I won't let you fall. **_

I smiled as my blush deepened and took her hand.

Her fingers curled around mine and she smiled at me as she followed Peter and Ani as they started heading upwards.

"The second star to the right and straight on til morning!" Pan called back over his shoulder.

Soon, we were surrounded by a myriad of colors surrounded us and after they cleared, Neverland lay below us, the Never Sea glistening like jewels. Pan led us to a cloud so we could rest for a short time.

"There it is!" Pan said proudly.

_**Look Ani! The Indian Village! Skull Rock! And the Mermaid Lagoon too! **_Moira pointed out all these sights to her sister. Her eyes just lit up as she pointed out these places, childlike wonder on her face.

"Pirates!" Ani yelled as she pointed towards the cove.

A boom sounded below us before a whistling sound reached our ears.

"Look out!" Pan yelled as he pulled Ani out of the way as a cannonball sped right for us.

"Moira look out!" I cried as I tackled her out of the way as the cannonball flew past us, right where Moira had been just a few moments before.

* * *

Hook's POV

"Captain? Captain? Are you awake?" Smee called as he rapped on the door.

"Why might I ask are you bothering me, Mr. Smee?" I growled as I peeked through a crack between the door and frame.

"Begging your pardon Captain, but it's Pan! He's been spotted returning to Neverland! And he's not alone! He brought a woman, a man and a wee tot as well!" Smee explained as he pointed up towards the sky.

I looked in that direction, and what do I find but Princess Desmoira and her little sister along with Mickey's ambassador, Rolfe. "Well, why don't we provide them a proper welcome?"

"Shall I pipe up the crew and run out Long Tom?" Smee asked.

"Yes, Mr. Smee," I said as I grabbed my coat and hat, "that sounds like a marvelous idea."

Smee ran out onto the deck, blowing his whistle and calling for the crew to assemble. They came out of wherever they were lurking and waited for my orders. I placed my hat on as I walked out on deck and began barking out orders to my crew, smiling as they scurried around the deck like ants.

The crew ran out Long Tom and positioned it to my coordinates and waited for my orders to fire.

"Captain is this a good idea? I mean, there are two princesses up there not to mention the Ambassador to the King. Won't we get in trouble if we shoot them down?" Smee asked, twisting his shirt in his hands as he looked upwards worriedly.

"Casualties of war, Smee," I commented, "casualties of war."

Smee covered his ears when I ordered the crew to fire. The cannon fired straight and true and I pulled out my spyglass to see that Pan was unharmed.

"Shall we fire again Captain?" One of the crew members asked as he and a few others stood at the ready.

"Yes," I answered, "Fire!"

* * *

Moira's POV

I was just admiring the view when out of nowhere, Hook fired at us. Peter got Ani out of the way and I was momentarily stunned when John tackled me out of the way, the cannonball whizzing past us, right where I had stood just moments before.

But that didn't matter at the moment as John hovered over me, our eyes locked on each other. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I stared at him, a strange feeling welling up inside me.

He blushed as he looked at me before his head shot back in the direction of Hook's ship as his eyes widened in panic.

Another blast of cannonfire reached our ears as yet another cannonball whizzed past us.

"Tink! Take them the to the hideout! I'll deal with Hook!" Peter shouted as he stood up and waved his arms, calling down to Hook. "Hey you old codfish! Right here!"

Another cannonball flew through the air and Peter dodged it.

Tink flew over to us and chimed frantically, her arms gesturing to follow her as Peter flew down to distract Hook so we could escape.

I sat up and grabbed Ani, then I looked at John. _**It's not safe here! Take Ani and follow Tink! I'll help Peter!**_ I pushed Ani into his arms as I knelt at the edge of the cloud. I must be crazy to do this but Hook sounded like he meant business and it was possible he'd try to shoot at Ani and John as they made their escape. I had to help them by keeping Hook's attention focused on Peter and myself.

"You better be behind us," John said desperately before taking off with Ani, following Tink as she soared through the air.

I nodded as I flew down after Peter. I used water magic to create waves that would hopefully rock the boat enough to throw off their balance and catch their attention. I threw a couple of fireballs to cause a panic and really catch their attention. It seemed to work too well as I caught Hook's attention. That wasn't good.

I needed to get out of here now. Peter flew off as I created a huge wave that washed over the ship. Once they were dealing with that, I flew off in the direction Peter went, hoping I remembered the way. Last thing I wanted was to get totally lost in this place or accidentally lead Hook to Peter.

I didn't know where I was or how long I had been flying but I was lost. Then out of nowhere, weapons and projectiles flew out of the jungle straight at me. I managed to avoid most of them but an arrow ended up piercing my right shoulder. The pain and shock caused me to lose my happy thought and I plummeted through the air, heading straight for some rocks below. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, knowing that I was going to die.

I noticed that the pain of smacking my head against the rocks didn't come as I cracked one eye open to see John cradling me as he slowly floated down to the ground. He gently set me on the ground before glancing at my shoulder. "That does not look good." He cupped his chin thoughtfully as he looked at it, deciding his next course of action.

I smiled up at him in relief before wincing in pain as my injured shoulder was jostled. I looked over and saw that the arrow was rather buried deep into my shoulder. Well it had to come out. I grasped the shaft with my hand and took a breath to steady myself before I yanked it out with a single, sharp tug. I gasped in pain as the arrow pulled free and I dropped it onto the ground. If I had a voice, there is no doubt in my mind I'd be screaming bloody murder. Now I knew how Phoebus and Shang felt after being shot with an arrow. It was not a pleasant experience.

John ripped his sleeve off as he started wrapping my shoulder. "We can't have you bleeding all over the place, now can we?" He tried to smile to lighten the mood.

I laughed. _**No we can't. But I fear I've ruined my nightgown. Pity. I rather liked this one. Oh your shirt! You didn't need to do that for me! I could have healed it...as long as the arrowhead wasn't iron... **_My thoughts trailed off as I noticed just how close he was to me and I was hit with a wave of his scent. I felt my cheeks flush again as he lifted his head to look at me. I couldn't think straight and my heart was pounding. He was so very close...I felt my lips mouth his name as he drew closer. Some small part of me wanted him to kiss me.

The thought was driven from my head as the sound of boys yelling reached our ears before the Lost Boys tumbled out of the jungle headed straight towards us. Well almost straight as they kept tumbling and fighting amongst themselves.

John sighed in exasperation as he rolled his eyes before walking over to them. "Alright, you lot!"

It certainly was a surprise to hear him raise his voice like that, but not entirely unpleasant at the same time.

I couldn't stop my smile as the boys all froze as they stared up at John in shock. I was sure they weren't expecting him.

"Do you boys realize that you have shot Princess Desmoira?" he asked in concern, but a calm enough tone that I allowed him to continue. "You boys should be more careful. You have already hurt her, but what if it was worse? Now, could you help me get Moira somewhere where she can heal without being bothered by any pirates?"

The boys looked past him towards me and I gave them a gentle smile. It took them a few moment before it registered with them.

Cubby started to cry. "We didn't mean to! We thought it was a bird!"

The others piped up as well, looking awfully sorry. They all started to cry as they ran towards me, clutching at my skirts.

"We're sorry mother!" Slightly said as he looked up at me. "We didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Yeah!" Nibs piped up. "We thought you were a bird!"

"It was an accident," John stated soothingly, "They happen all the time. If you _really_ want to make it up to her, I'd suggest taking her home to rest." He smiled at them as he waited for it to register.

The boys looked up at me again before taking defensive stances in front of me. "How do we know you're not a pirate?" The Twins asked as they stared at John.

The others voiced their agreement and Tootles stuck his tongue out at John.

"Yeah!" Cubby agreed as he waved his club. "You're a grownup! And all grownups are pirates!"

"Really now?" he teased, "I think Miss Tinkerbell would say otherwise about me. I might be what Queen Gwendolyn calls a 'party pooper,' but I assure you that I am no pirate."

I smiled as I patted each of the boys on the head and picked up Tootles in my arms.

"Can we trust this guy mother?" The Twins asked looking at me.

I smiled and nodded.

The boys moved away and gathered in a huddle to talk among themselves, looking at John every so often.

They nodded before pushing at us to follow them, shouting questions as they went.

"Does this mean you're our new father as she's our new mother?" Slightly asked as he led the way.

"Um, well," John stammered as he blushed at the thought.

I blushed too but smiled at him and nodded, with a look that said 'just go with it.'

"I suppose I am," he answered.

The boys cheered as they led us to Hangman's tree and pulled on various ropes and branches to open up entrances.

"You can use this one mother! And father can use this one!" The Twins said each pointing at a different entrance.

Tootles hopped out of my arms and into his entrance as the rest of the boys followed suit with their own.

I looked at John to see what he would do. _**Can't be that bad. These look like the bigger entrances so I doubt we'll get stuck. Just watch out down below in case one of the boys or Ani is down in the way. Well, see you down below**_. And with that, I slid down the entrance and landed down in the main room to see the boys jumping around.

John wasn't that far behind as he looked up at me with a look of surprise. "That was actually kind of fun."

I smiled as I whistled to get the boys' attention. It worked as they noticed we were there and the twins came over again, one taking my hand the other taking John's as they led us over to a large bed at one side of the room. "You and mother can sleep here father! We're off to fight the Injuns!"

And with that they were gone.

I sat down on the bed and started healing my shoulder. _**Well that was interesting. I wonder where Ani and Tinkerbell are. I half expected them to be here...what did you do with Ani anyways? **_

"I followed Miss Tinkerbell and when she stopped, I set Ani down and told her not to leave Miss Tinkerbell's side," he replied before getting up, "I can go get her, if they haven't moved."

_**So...you left the baby with a Pixie who can fit into my hand...are you crazy?! There are wild animals here! What happens if one comes along, heaven forbid it's Tick Tock, and decides Ani makes a nice little snack?!**_

"Moira, your head almost became acquainted with the rocks," he pointed out. "There were other pixies flying around, I do believe that Ani is fine."

_**You still left the baby alone with a- wait. Did you say other fairies?**_

He nodded.

_**Did this place look like it had different seasons at the same time? **_

"I didn't see winter," he stated curiously, "but I had noticed the other three seasons."

_**You left her in Pixie Hollow. Thank Heavens. Hook doesn't know where that is. You are so lucky you left her there because if you had left her in the jungle, best friend or not you wouldn't be able to move. Let's go get her. **_

He looked at me, completely unfazed as he crossed his arms. "Moira, I might not know how to fully care for a child, but I am not daft."

_**Well next time don't make it sound like you just left her somewhere**_. I tried crossing my arms as well but cringed as my shoulder flared up with pain as it wasn't fully healed. I settled on staring up at him, a pout firmly on my face. _**I swear you're trying to give me a heart attack. She's all I have left. **_

"I know that," he stated, "that's why I wouldn't have just left her anywhere."

_**Alright, I'm sorry. Go get her then. I don't think I'm going to be able to fly like this. I got hurt and I lost my happy thought. **_

He nodded, gently stroking my hair back with a smile. "I'll make sure that no one follows me as I go get her."

I grasped his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. _**Thank you. **_

John blushed as he turned away. I tried to stop him, but I was a bit too late as he ran straight into one of the roots. He grunted and shook his head before he awkwardly made his way out. I smiled, in spite of myself, as I tried not to laugh at the poor dear.

I sighed as I finished healing myself before looking at my ruined nightgown. There had to be something around here I could use to clean it or the very least something to wear. I didn't like the feeling of being in a bloody nightgown so I was at a bit of a loss as I couldn't find anything. Ah well. Maybe I could stop by the Indian Village to see if they had anything I could use, but for now I needed a nap.

A nap that didn't last very long as Ani jumped onto the bed in a panic as she blubbered. I caught a few words like owie and the like. I sat up and calmed her down, letting her know I was ok. It seemed to work as she then launched into an explanation of what she did in the Hollow. I smiled at John. _**Was she any trouble?**_

He smiled and shook his head, "No, she was an absolute delight, weren't you Ani?"

Ani giggled from her spot in the air before she landed on John's back and gave him a smooch on the cheek. "Uh huh!" She giggled again as she floated off once more.

_**She likes you. **_

He blushed as he sat next to me. "Then I shall consider myself blessed."

I laughed curling into his side. _**As you should. She screamed bloody murder whenever Owen first tried to pick her up. Now she totally adores him and you. **_

He looked at me in surprise. "I would have never of guessed by how they behaved when I last saw Mr. Burnett."

I yawned. _**Mm. I know what you mean, but I'm happy she has someone like him to look at as a father figure. She needs that in her life. I know she needs a mother figure in her life but I don't know if I can give her that while being her sister too. I fear I'm not giving her as much attention as I should, what with all the work they've been piling on me recently. **_

"I partially wonder if Philoctetes was behind that brilliant idea as a way to keep you from getting signatures," John growled.

_**I anticipated that and Gwen as well as the others have been circulating the petition. I've been getting plenty of signatures. Even Elisa has passed it around in her world too. I'm not worried about Phil. **_

He nodded with a grin, "Always one step ahead of the curve, aren't you?"

_**But of course. I wonder where Peter went? No doubt making trouble for Hook. **_

"I can't say that I know for certain," he replied.

As if he heard his name, Peter flew down into the hideout. "I'm back! Where are the Lost Boys?"

They went off to hunt Indians again. I wonder who will win this time?

"Ah the boys will win! Say! Why don't you and Ani come with me to see the mermaids?" Peter asked, looking as if he had the most brilliant idea.

"Mewmaids!" Ani cheered.

_**I suppose... **_ I really didn't want to go as I knew they could turn nasty but I just couldn't deny Ani. _**You go on ahead. I'll catch up. **_

Peter nodded and flew off with Ani in tow.

John looked at me in uncertainty. Even he knew that mermaids could be dangerous, if they weren't from Ariel's realm at least.

_**She'll be fine. They know she's much too young to catch Peter's fancy. It's me we'd have to worry about.**_ I smiled trying to reassure him.

Unfortunately, I seemed to have done the exact opposite as he looked at me in worry. It's not like I wanted to entertain the idea of them deciding to drown me, but I had to be realistic.

I stood up and took his hands in mine. _**Calm down. If they try, I'll just blast at them. I'm not completely defenseless. **_

"I know, but I can't help but worry sometimes," he confessed.

I was touched by his confession but smiled and poked his nose playfully. _**You mustn't worry so much dearest. You'll get wrinkles. **_

He smiled and stood as he gently took my hand.

_**Now come on. We better follow after or else Ani might fall in. Can you help me? I can fly but I might have some trouble due to my shoulder.**_

He nodded and gently wrapped an arm around my waist. We slowly lifted off the ground before we followed Peter to Mermaid Lagoon. John kept a hold on me as I flew next to him.

I was right in my assumptions and Ani was actually being doted on by the mermaids as they cooed over her, placing little pieces of sea jewelry and flowers in her hair. One of the mermaids caught sight of me and frowned. "Who's she?!"

Bloody hell, the way they started acting, it was like I just flew up and snogged Peter in front of them! I'd rather snog John. Wait, did I really just think that? I blushed and sat down on a rock far enough away from them but still close enough in case I had to rescue Ani from their slimy clutches.

It seemed to work for a time, before they caught sight of John and swam over to him leaning against the rock we sat on and arranged themselves in what they must have thought was a rather seductive pose.

"Well aren't you handsome? Why don't you ditch the two legs and come swim with us?" One cooed, stroking at his knee.

He shifted away uncomfortably, which did not escape my notice as he muttered, "No thank you, I am quite comfortable at the moment."

They crowded around him, trying to get him to join them. I had just about enough and stood up and started hurling fireballs at them. They shrieked and swam away in fright while Peter laughed. I huffed before situating myself in John's lap and wrapped my arms around him as I scowled at them, just daring them to come any closer. I almost didn't notice when he wrapped his arms around me as well as snuggled into me as he looked at them in uncertainty, almost. I smirked at them in smug satisfaction, sticking my tongue at them.

The skies started to grow dark as a mist rolled in. Peter looked over a rock formation to see what was going on and confirmed that it was Hook.

The mermaids freaked out and swam away. Good riddance if you asked me.

Ani flew back to John and me and snuggled into my arms, whimpering slightly. I hopped over to where Peter was and peered out as well.

Smee was rowing the boat as Hook stood at the front and Tiger Lily tied up in the middle.

_**Looks like he got Tiger Lily again. But whatever for? He already tried this when Wendy was here. What's he up to? Looks like he's heading for Skull Rock, and there goes Tick Tock.**_

"Is it possible that she is a lure to get you?" John enquired.

_**Me? Why me? I have never met her. Hook doesn't know if I'll actually go after her. **_

"He's one of the most crafty villains out there," John argued, "he might just be making an educated guess."

_**Well he guessed right. If he's taking her to Skull Rock, he plans to drown her in the rising tides. Come on. We better go after Peter. Knowing him he'll get so caught up in playing around with Hook that he'll forget about Tiger Lily until the tides come in...like last time. **_

John nodded, not even remotely trying to argue with me, not that he did too often.

We flew to Skull Rock, tucked Ani in a safe place before John and I peered over a ledge to see Peter playing around with Hook.

_**John you cover my back. I'm going down there to cut her free. The tide is coming in soon, so we don't have much time. **_I pulled a knife from a sheathe on my upper thigh. I pulled out a pistol as well and handed it to him. _**Here. You might need this.**_

He took it, "Be careful. Keep an eye out for Tick Tock as well as Hook."

_**I won't have to worry about Tick Tock. He's more interested in Hook than he is me or Tiger Lily. **_

I slowly crept down the rocks and into the water before swimming up behind Tiger Lily. Hook was too busy playing around with Peter to notice me. I started cutting through the ropes but the click of a pistol stopped me in my tracks.

"Hello princess" Hook drawled as he aimed a pistol at both myself and Tiger Lily.

He was about to say more when Peter pulled Hook's hat over his eyes and knocked him into the water. He screamed in terror as Tick Tock came right towards him. "SMEE!" He cried as he swam away from Tick Tock. He managed to get into the boat but due to the rising tides he got knocked out of it, closing the small entrance that was left.

I gagged as sea water got into my mouth. I didn't have much time and the water was nearly over Tiger Lily's mouth. I cut through the ropes and pulled her free. J_**ohn! Get down here and get her out of here!**_

John flew down and pulled her up into his arms. "What about you? I can't leave you here!"

_**Just go! **_

He nodded with reluctance and flew off with Tiger Lily while Peter flew out of one the eye sockets in the rocks, crowing.

I climbed out of the water and onto one of the high rocks, Hook's screams echoing in my ears. I looked behind me to see Tick Tock had him cornered on one of the ledges. I got up to fly when Hook yelled for Smee again. One part of me was saying to just leave him there since he was a villain, but another part told me to help him. He sounded genuinely terrified. I sighed before I flew over and hovered out of Tick Tock's reach._**Give me your hand! **_Hook stared at me like I had taken leave of my senses, which was most likely. _**Do you want to stay here and be croc chow? Now give me your hand or I will leave you here!**_

He gulped before grasping my hand, I figured he was choosing what he figured to be the lesser of two evils as I pulled him out of Tick Tock's reach.

_**You know for a skinny looking guy, you are heavy! **_Carrying him up and out wasn't easy as my shoulder was screaming at me in pain.

I got him out of the cave and dropped him into Smee's rowboat. _**There you are Captain. Now I'll bid you farewell.**_ And with that, I flew away.

I didn't notice that Hook was watching me fly away in sheer confusion.

I flew around looking for some sign of John or Peter. Not having a voice really sucked sometimes. I wasn't sure how much longer I would able to keep flying with my shoulder as bad as it was. I really hoped that arrow wasn't tipped in iron.

I sighed in relief when I saw John waving me down.

I flew down a bit shakily, almost dropping once but I caught myself before I fell too far and flew towards John. _**There you are! Thank goodness! I thought was going to have to search the whole bloody island and I doubt I would have been able to with a bad shoulder. **_

He winced as he gently took my shoulder into his hand. "I hope it will heal soon or I shall worry."

I winced slightly as his hand made contact but I smiled at him hoping he didn't see. _**I'll be fine, you worry too much dear. **_

Imagine my shock when he leaned down and kissed my aching shoulder. Normally he was the one to blush, but this time it was most definitely my turn. My brain just couldn't compute why he did that or why he would even want to.

I stared at him in a daze, my face burning, the blush no doubt traveling down my neck to my chest and up to my ears. He was so close again and I didn't resist when one of his hands cupped the side of my face. I leaned into his touch, his hand rather rough but still so very warm. _**John...I...I think...I...um...**_

I was relieved when I heard Ani cry out my name excitedly.

"Dessie!" She called as she flew right at me and straight into my arms.

_**Oof. Well hello midget. Where were you?**_

She babbled something while pointing in the Indian Village. I looked at John to see what he had to say. _**Indian Village? **_

He shrugged lightly, "It sounds intriguing."

I was about to reply when I heard the jingling of bells. _**Do you hear that? That must be Tinkerbell. But we're too far from the Hollow...and there sounds like there's more than just her. **_

Ani squealed as she reached for something over my shoulder. I turned and to my surprise, saw not only Tinkerbell and her friends but the Ministers of the Seasons as well as Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. I dropped into a curtsy when the Queen and Lord Milori were close enough and I stepped on John's foot to let him know he needed to bow. _**That's Queen Clarion, Queen of Pixie Hollow. **_

Queen Clarion started to say something but I couldn't understand.

"What's she saying?" John whispered.

_**I don't know. I don't speak fairy. I imagine she's greeting us and bidding us welcome. **_

"Well look! The Clumsy Princess hit the nail right on the head!" A voiced said.

I looked around before looking at Vidia. _**Did you just call me a Clumsy Princess?**_

Vidia paused as she looked at me, dumbfounded. "Did you... you understand me?"

I stared back at her equally dumbfounded. _**Yes...The hell?! I don't speak fairy and yet I can bloody understand you! John are you sure I didn't hit my head on the rocks?**_

John looked at me, "Um... I'm not sure, all I hear are bells."

Vidia looked at Clarion as she spoke to her before exclaiming, "She is the Clumsy whose first laugh I came from?!"

I gasped when I heard a sleepy coo before Gabriel stuck his head out from his favorite hiding spot before he fluttered over to Queen Clarion with wide eyes.

_**Gabriel?! You were in there the whole time?**_

He turned to me, I could see that he was having some difficulty fluttering as he was damp. He cooed in exhaustion before he sneezed. I panicked when I saw a little bit of water rush out of his nose.

_**Oh you poor dear! Come here.**_ I cupped my hands for him to sit in.

He crawled into my hands in exhaustion as I watched Queen Clarion watch in concern.

I patted his back gently with a single finger to help him get rid of anymore water he had in him before blowing on his wings and clothes to make them try faster. _**There we go. Better now? You mustn't do things like that Gabriel! I didn't know you were in there and you could have drowned! Imagine what your mother would say! She'd probably kill me too. **_

He cooed at me before snuggling up in my hands.

_**Oh I can never stay mad at you. Just warn me if you're going to be hiding. What were you doing in there anyways? Silly fairy.**_ I pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

Vidia flew over to look at him, "Who is he?"

Milori spoke in response, though all we heard were the tell-tale bells as John peeked into my hands. "He was in your bodice the whole time?"

_**I suppose he was. Sheer miracle he didn't drown. Trust me if I had known he was in there, I wouldn't have gone into the water so quickly to rescue Tiger Lily. Gwen is going to KILL me when she finds out about this. **_

He looked up at me. "He's Queen Gwendolyn's fairy? Then what is he doing in your bodice?"

Vidia smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Sounds like he's jealous."

I laughed. _**I told you he was a silly fairy. Apparently he likes curling up there. First time he's done it to me. **_I rubbed Gabriel's head again. I looked up at Vidia. _**So...you're my fairy then? **_

"That's what Queen Clarion says," she replied.

I thought for a moment before smirking wickedly. _**I don't know about you...but I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship. I mean whoever heard of a fairy being born of a laugh from someone who is half fairy herself? **_

"You're kidding?!" Vidia exclaimed, covering her mouth when Gabriel shuddered.

I looked at Lord Milori in surprise as he gestured to my hands, I could only assume that he was asking permission to... well something. I wasn't sure what he wanted.

_**What did he say Vidia? **_

"Well... he, um," She gently touched her lip thoughtfully as she tried to figure out how to word it, but I guess she just opted for the blunt option, "he wants to check out the sparrowman in your hands."

I looked at Gabriel. _**I... don't know if that's such a good idea. Gabriel... um, how do I put this... he doesn't... trust people really. Took him some time to trust me honestly. He's had some bad run ins during his life so he's not all that willing to trust. I can ask him but don't get your hopes up Lord Milori. **_

"He's asleep right now," Vidia pointed out, "I don't think that Lord Milori intends on waking him."

I bit my lip. _**I still don't know. I don't think he'd appreciate it if he woke up and found some strange sparrowman towering over him. No offense Milord. **_

Milori merely nodded his head in understanding. I could see the concern in his eyes though when Gabriel shivered again.

I couldn't repress my own shiver as a light wind blew. _**Damn Hook. Of all the places Hook could have taken her, he had to take her to Skull Rock right when the tides were coming in.**_ I tucked Gabriel back into my bodice as I looked at John. _**At the very least we should head for the Indian Village. No doubt the Chief wants to see us. With luck, I'll be able to get out of this wet and bloody nightdress and into something warmer. And not a word about the shoulder injury to anyone back home. **_

John nodded as he wrapped a gentle arm around me. "Consider it forgotten... for the most part. Thank you, milady, milord." John bowed to both Clarion and Milori before he waited for us to head to the Indian Village.

_**I knew it. You worry too much, and you are going to get wrinkles. **_

Queen Clarion gestured to the Indian Village and chimed something.

_**I am sorry I have to keep asking you Vidia but what did she say? **_

"She is coming along with you so that you two can be properly introduced," Vidia explained, "but getting both you and buster in there warm is her main concern for right now."

_**Oh! Thank you milady. John do you think you could help me...?**_ I flapped my hand lightly. _**I seem to have washed off most of the Pixie Dust so I'm having a bit of trouble flying.**_

He smiled before lifting me up, very much like you would see a groom lift up his bride before he looked at Ani. "Are you ready Ani darling?"

She giggled as she pointed at my extremely red face and I tried swatting at her but she just floated out of my reach.

_**You just wait kiddo...I'll get you my pretty! And your little Tigger too! **_

Ani just laughed.

I sighed. _**Fine then John. Carry me off. Probably the ONLY time I will let someone carry me off. I refuse to be one of those wimpy princesses who are D.I.D.s. And you didn't hear that from me...in a manner of speaking. Then again, you are the exception to the carrying off rule. Only exception. **_

"I wouldn't dream of telling the other princesses that," he said with a grin, "or viewing you as a D.I.D."

_**Be sure you don't. I have a mean swing. Just ask my brother. I whack hard. Does help that I have magic to back me up. Now let's go before I or Gabriel freeze. This dress isn't helping in the slightest and it's white...**_ I trailed off letting him figure it out. Thank Disney I wore sturdier undergarments with this nightdress so nothing was on display but it was still clinging to me and it was cold.

He took off into the air without a second thought as he flew toward the Indian Village. I was extremely grateful when I saw that they had a massive bonfire going.

Once John set me down, I was swarmed by the village women, most of them older who clucked their tongues and ushered me away to one of the tepees they had, hopefully for dry clothes. I was in luck and they handed me a deerskin dress and left me to change. It was much warmer than my nightgown, though my arms were left bare and the skirt reached the knees. The collar of the dress hung over my breasts but tilted over one shoulder. An older woman came back and started brushing out my hair before she braided it back and stuck a headdress much like the one Wendy wore with a blue feather in it. She lead me back outside and left me alone.

I looked around for John and felt myself bristle when I saw he was surrounded by the village squaws, Tiger Lily among them, all batting their eyes at him and chattering. A flare of jealousy burned inside me and I stomped over and pushed my way through them.

_**Sorry ladies! He's taken! **_I pulled his arm and lead him away. _**Honestly! First the mermaids now the squaws! **_

It didn't escape my notice when he sighed with relief as he gripped my arm like his life depended on it.

Once we were far enough away did I stop. _**The nerve of them! I don't like sharing!**_

He looked at me wide-eyed before smiling with a blush.

_**What? **_

"It's nice to know that I am special enough to pull out such a greedy side of you," he said sweetly.

I blushed. _**You make it sound like that greedy side is a good thing, and I don't like sharing. You're mine and I won't share you...except with Ani, and even then that's limited. Of course you're special, and here I was thinking you were blown away by my new dress and hairstyle. **_I pouted at him teasingly.

He rested his head against mine with a blush. "I was blown away."

I blushed too. _**Good. And I mean it. You are mine and I won't share you with anyone. Even if some English Rose comes along, I'll fight her back. Cause I don't think anyone will ever be good enough for you. Come on the Chief wants to see us. **_

* * *

John's POV

I didn't resist when Moira led us over to the Chief, her words still ringing in my head. Was it possible that she cared for me just as I cared for her? Did I dare to hope it?

The Chief began to sign and I looked at Moira to translate as I wasn't familiar with what he was signing.

_**He is saying that he is happy that we rescued Tiger Lily and we are now considered brother and sister to his tribe. A great honor and he wishes to bestow names worthy of us. **_

He placed a necklace made of white shells over Moira's head. "Warrior Amethyst Eyes!"

He placed another necklace like Moira's around Ani's neck. "Little Joyful Laugh!"

Then he turned to me and placed a feathered headdress like the one Peter wore on my head. "Brave Gentle Heart!"

Moira smiled at that and looked at me, her eyes twinkling.

The Chief gestured for us to sit and I mimicked Moira's sitting position. The Chief pulled out a pipe and smoked it before handing to Peter. "Brothers smoke peace pipe."

Once Peter had finished with it, he turned and handed it to me. Moira leaned into my side and quickly signed. **You don't have to smoke it. He won't be offended. **

I smiled and signed. **It honestly wouldn't be the first I have been offered. **I took a slight puff before offering it to Moira, seeing as the tribesmen considered her a warrior now.

She took it hesitantly and eyed it before looking at me. **Um...I don't know... I don't know how to...Um...I don't want to set a bad example of Ani so I am going to pass. **She quickly passed it onto another but the Chief didn't seem to mind.

Drums began to beat as the boys asked questions and the other tribesmen began to sing about what made made them so red, when they first said ugh and why they ask how.

At one point another brave came over and pulled Moira to her feet so she could join in the dancing. She seemed hesitant at first but she soon got into the music as she danced. As she did, the fire danced on her skin, making her look otherworldly as I watched in awe. In that moment, she looked like a fairy instead of just half fairy.

The celebration went long into the night and at one point Ani joined me and fell asleep, her head resting on my knee. Moira came back soon after, cheeks glowing and breathless.

I think it's time we return home. Ani's exhausted and my shoulder is beginning to hurt again.

I nodded as I gently lifted Ani up, being sure to not wake her. I turned when I heard tinkling of bells to see Vidia flying over, talking to Moira.

_**That sounds wonderful! **_

Vidia nodded and flew around Moira covering her in Pixie dust once more, before she flew around me adding more Pixie dust to my person.

_**Vidia is going to be coming with us so she can visit our world for awhile. Come on. Vidia will lead us back. They won't miss us at the moment. They're all too busy having fun. We best get Ani to bed. Well give her a bath since we got marked with paint. **_

Vidia began to lead the way and Moira and myself followed after. Soon we reached home and we landed at Moira's balcony. Vidia flew in to find herself a place to stay while Moira took Ani and wiped her face before tucking her in.

I turned to head back to my study when Moira's hand on my arm stopped me.

_**John? May I go with you? I can't sleep right now and I'd like some company if you don't mind. **_

I looked at her and nodded, "Of course."

She smiled and linked her arm with mine as I led her towards my study. I hesitated because I knew the inside was a mess and I didn't want her to think badly of me. But Moira always seemed to surprise me in the best ways possible.

* * *

Moira's POV

John seemed a bit uneasy so I went ahead and opened the door. His study was an absolute mess. Books everywhere as well as papers on the floor and desk. Instead of commenting, I kneeled down and started gathering all his papers off the floor before moving to the books and piling them out of the way so I could organize them on the shelves.

"What are you doing, Moira?" he asked curiously.

_**I****_'_m tidying up. What does it look like I'm doing? The Macarena? **_

"What's the Maca-rena?" he implored.

_**Oops. Probably shouldn't have said the reference. It's a dance.**_ I went to his desk and started organizing his papers thereby most important to least important. Once that was done I went to the books and used magic to return them to their proper place. _**There. Done.**_ I smiled at him, hoping he forgot about my slip with the Macarena

He looked around at his office, dumbfounded. I swore that he almost looked lost as he looked at the shelves and the stack of papers.

I touched his arm. _**John? Are you alright? I just thought it'd be easier if your office was tidier. **_

He looked at me as he shuffled, "I... well..."

My face fell, thinking he didn't like it.

"Not even Mrs. Jenkins cleans my office," he mentioned as he shuffled over to his desk, looking at it. He was gnawing on his thumb as he investigated everything. "I could never find anything if she did."

Despite how I thought that he didn't like the fact that I tidied his office, it didn't escape my notice at how cute he looked.

_**I'm sorry John. I should have asked. Maybe I should leave. **_

I was very surprised when his eyes went wide again as if surprised as he shifted through his papers and turned, looking at his books. "Huh. That is indeed intriguing."

_**What is? That I should leave? **_

"What? No, I can find everything."

_**And why is that such a surprise? You do realize Tony Stark is my brother right? He's never organized, so I started organizing his things for him. **_

"I believe that I can answer that," a voice stated, interrupting us.

I jumped about a foot in the air before turning to the person who spoke, still floating slightly.

"Sorry DD," Gwen muttered from behind Jareth, who had a smirk across his face.

"Though people might think otherwise," Jareth stated, "I happen to be very in tune with things around me. Rolfe, here, while messy, is one of those lot who can find anything in their mess. Your friend, Gwen, here, happens to have very much the same tendencies."

"Guilty," Gwen said with a sheepish smile.

I pouted as I landed on the floor. _**Why are you here? And that's you. Not all of us wear criminally tight pants and shed glitter wherever they go while being all knowing. And what does all that have to do with me tidying up his mess and he can still find things? I tidy up after my sister and my brother. Between the two of them, the messes they make are huge. **_

"When people usually tidy up a mess for this lot, they tend to panic," Gwen explained, "The fact that John can still find everything after you tidied his mess up is something truly unique."

_**You know I never figured John to be the type to be the organized chaos. Not really...My brother works much the same way only there's a higher potential of getting hurt. So I organize his mess and he can still find things. One of the many reasons he loves me. Plus, the fact I can cook and such. As well as put up with him when Pepper won't. Now again why are you here? Oh and this is yours I believe. **_I scooped Gabriel out of my bodice and held him out. _**I had no idea that he was in there when I went into Skull Rock just as the tides were rising to rescue Tiger Lily.**_

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed as she scooped him up, "Oh, you poor dear."

_**At least he's not the one who got shot in the shoulder with an arrow! ...Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Should not have said that. **_

Gwen gently handed Gabriel to Jareth, who held him close in concern. "What?!" She stalked over to me and pulled down the neck of my dress enough to see the wound. "Oh my goodness! Any further to the left and you could have been killed! Where's a vampire or werewolf when you need one?"

_**Eh... What? I'm confused... what do they have to do with anything? I'm fine! **_

"Healing properties in their saliva," Gwen explained nonchalantly. "Are you sure? It should have healed by now. Maybe you just need sleep."

_**... Ew. The wound Doom gave me wasn't deep so it healed faster. This one pierced a bit deeper in so it's gonna take just a bit longer. I won't heal as fast as normal Faes. Pretty much I have to go all Gargoyle and sleep it off. **_

"I have some chamomile tea if you would like some?" she suggested as Gabriel crawled into Jareth's hair.

_**That'd be lovely but um...**_I looked back at John, really wanting to spend time with him in just a quiet setting.

Gwen smiled, "I'll bring it here. No need to worry. Come on Teach, let us go."

Jareth groaned as he looked at her, "Must you call me, 'Teach'?"

Gwen put her hands together as if in prayer as she bowed, "Pardon me, sensei."

Jareth sighed, "'Teach' will be just fine." Gwen was giggling as she followed him out.

I watched them leave before looking down at my bare feet, twirling a loose strand of hair. Now that we were alone I wasn't sure what to do now. I shuffled my foot in a small circle as I heard John shuffling through papers.

"Good grief," he chuckled, "I had actually been looking for this paper right here. Daisy just set it down, and I hadn't been able to find where. I'm about to miss my deadline on this. Thank you, Queen Minnie would not have been pleased if I had."

I peered up at him curiously.

He smiled at me before reading it over.

I blushed and looked down again, still standing in the middle of his office. I hated feeling like this! Normally I wasn't like this, but there was just something about him. Come on think girl! Do something before he thinks you're a twit!

To my relief, Gwen set down a tea service with two teacups as she winked at me and left. That was certainly something I could do. I quickly picked up my cup and took a sip before realizing too late that it was still hot and I burnt my lip. I gasped as quickly set down my tea cup and started fanning my mouth.

John lifted his head up before rushing over to me, "Are you okay?"

I held a hand over my mouth. _**I'm fine. I just burnt my lip. No big deal. **_I hoped he'd just leave it at that.

He winced sympathetically before taking my hand and pulling me to follow him. He took me to the kitchen and it was then that I noticed that he had a spoon in hand.

_**Why do you have that? **_

"A little trick that my mother taught me," he said. I watched as he placed it in the freezer, skeptical of what he had planned. "This is so much easier than when I was a child."

_**Oh hell no. You are not going to make me stick that in my mouth are you?**_ I backed away from him.

"Well... yes, why?" he asked, confused.

_**I am not sticking that spoon in my mouth. No way. Frozen metal plus moisture from the mouth equals things getting stuck. No. **_

He pulled it out and felt it against his hand. "Nonsense, my mother wouldn't have had me do it if my tongue would have risked getting stuck."

_**Yes, well that was then! This is now! You just stuck it in the freezer! It's gonna be colder than what your mother did. That thing is not going near my mouth and that is final!**_

"Do you trust me?" he asked sweetly, offering me the spoon.

_**Not that I don't trust you, but that line will not work on me!**_ I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Please Moira," he pleaded.

_**No. Frozen metal is not going in this mouth. **_

"If it freezes to yer tongue, I'll be sure to clock 'im good for ya," I heard Silver say from the table.

_**Silver? What are you doing here this late? Actually what are all of you doing here this late?**_ I asked as I took in the sight of multiple heroes and princes gathered around the table with cards in their hands.

He grinned, "Just some harmless gamblin' love, nothing more."

I smiled and shook my head. _**With you, I highly doubt it's harmless. **_

It didn't escape my notice the sigh that escaped John as he watched them around the table. I could sympathize, it's never fun to be the oddball out.

_**I'd keep an eye on Jack Sparrow, gentlemen. He's been known to cheat. **_

"Already on it, Des dear," Silver said as his cyborg eye glowed red and focused on Sparrow.

I smirked when I saw Phil. _**Phil! Just the...goat man I wanted to see.**_

He just grunted as he didn't take his eyes off of his cards.

I smiled brightly and pulled out a chair and plopped into it between him and Silver. _**It's such good luck that I've run into you. Now, are you sure that you won't let us enter the tournament? **_

Phil still didn't look up. "Yep, still sure."

_**Not even with all these?**_ I pulled out a scroll and dropped it onto the table so it unrolled for all of them to see. _**Didn't think I'd be able to get all of these did you? I thought I wouldn't when SOMEONE felt it wise to appoint me head of planning. But... I had my own cards to play so I had some friends pass it around. You'd be very surprised to see who signed. And Clopin thank you for signing, I never did get to thank you. And as you can see I even got the Gods from Olympus to sign. **_

Clopin waved with a smile. "Twas nothing, my dear."

Phil looked at it in disinterest and then proceeded to mock me as he muttered, "Oh, will you look at that. All of those neatly written, and sloppily scratched signatures."

I was mildly surprised when I saw Gwen in her feline form jump on the table with Nightshade as they both hissed at Phil when he almost had the audacity to fake spilling his drink all over my hard work.

Phil jumped in shock, "Geez Louise! Collar your pets!"

_**I'd advise against doing that Phil. Nightshade is actually a lion so I'd suggest not getting on his bad side. And I doubt Queen Gwen appreciates being called a pet. **_

Gwen growled again and swatted at him.

Phoebus looked at Phil, unamused. "You kind of had that coming Phil."

_**Nightshade come here.**_ I held out a hand for him.

Nightshade pranced over to me with a big grin on his face.

_**Good kitty! Here's a treat!**_ I fed him some fish. _**Now Phil. I am going to give you one last chance to do this the easy way. Will you let us join? **_

"No," Phil said bluntly.

I sighed as I looked at John. _**Looks like we'll have to do it the hard way then. I really don't want to do this Phil but you leave me no choice. Truly, I didn't want it to come to this. **_

"Indeed she didn't, but it seems that old goats never learn," John stated, crossing his arms as Phil ducked for lightning.

I pulled out another scroll with the King's Seal on it and dropped it in front of Phil for him to read. _**Read it and weep, Goat Man.**_

"What's that?" Phil said as he looked at it, dumbfounded.

_**Open it and find out. **_

He opened it and I watched in smug satisfaction as his eyes darted across the parchment. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He tossed it back on the table as he wept. "Dames, why can't they play fair?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Gwen said, still in her feline form, pulling chuckles from some of the card players.

I smirked. _**Well since you so generously suggested I be put in charge Phil, I have been able to see the King and I must say he was mighty impressed with all the signatures so he signed the decree. **_

"Fine," Phil said, sweeping his arms in front of himself, "but I don't want to hear anything when one of you dames breaks a nail!"

Gwen growled at that, unamused. The men around him scooted away as they looked at him in trepidation.

I scowled as I slammed my hand into the table, my fingers sinking deep into the wood was it cracked. I glared at Phil. _**Does it look like I'm worried about breaking a nail? Might I remind you, I trained under Loki of Asgard as well as Yen Sid and the Avengers, Merida never misses a shot and took down Mor'du, while Mulan took out the Huns. Now, does it really sound like we'll be worried about breaking a nail? Hmm? I'd watch it if I were you Phil. I doubt very much that others will be pleased to hear what you said. Rapunzel has gotten quite handy with her frying pan. And...friendly warning. Don't ever dare repeat what you said around Natasha. She's always looking for a new target to shoot at. Times are changing Phil. Women are no longer the considered the damsels in distress we fight our own battles. And we kick butt. So I suggest you sit back, relax, and watch us take the tournament by storm. **_I pulled my hand out of the table. _**Understood? **_

Gwen's eyes narrowed as she glanced at him warningly.

_**Good night gentlemen. I'll see you in a few weeks time out on the field of battle. Come on John. **_

John followed without complaint.

I sighed and tucked myself under his arm as we walked, taking the still cold spoon from him and stuck it in my mouth.

He smiled softly at that.

_**Shush. I just want to strangle Phil sometimes. Can we go back to your office? That is if you don't mind. **_

"Yes, let us go," he replied.

_**I will meet you there. I need to get out of this dress first.**_ I kissed his cheek before going up to my room and changing into another nightgown that was loose and flowing and the skirt brushed the floor. I knew John wasn't used to the exposed skin that I was used to seeing so I thought he'd appreciate this gesture.

I went back downstairs after sneaking a late snack for us to share and knocked on his study door.

"Come in," I heard him say.

I smiled as I pushed the door open. _**Hi. I brought us a snack and a fresh pot of tea.**_ I set it down on the little table and looked over to see him hard at work at his desk. _**Hey come on. Come take a break. I organized the papers to piles that needed your signature right away and those that could wait. And I know for a fact that you have finished the need to do right away pile so put the quill down and come have a break. You've been working too hard. **_

He didn't seem to hear me so I walked over and cupped his face with one hand so he'd look at me. _**Darling come on. You need a break. **_

He looked at me in surprise, "Sorry, I get a bit caught up... at times."

I smiled and pulled him from his chair. _**Well now you have me to see that you don't. Consider me your personal assistant. And your personal assistant insists you take a break. Now go have a snack and some tea. I'll take care of the paperwork. My signature is just as good as your own. **_I picked up the quill and started reading through his paperwork, signing where needed.

He sat down and moaned happily as he sipped his tea.

I smiled happily and kept signing away until all his work was complete. _**There. Done. **_I sighed and stretched before sitting down next to John. _**You mustn't work yourself so hard like that. **_I tucked my feet up under my skirt and leaned into his side.

"I can't help it," he muttered, "if I don't keep myself busy, I will go mad from knowing that I'm not wanted here."

I sat up and made him look at me. _**John Rolfe don't ever let me hear you say that again, understand me? I want you here! I need you here... And I always will. So please... stop thinking of yourself so poorly. You're my prince remember? The only one I'll ever want or need. When I'm with you, I'm happy. **_

"I'm sorry," John apologized, "I promise that I won't say such things again."

_**Good.**_ I cuddled into his side once more. _**Will you read to me? I like listening to your voice. It's soothing. **_

He smiled as he asked, "What would you like me to read?"

I smiled at him. _**Anything. Just as long as it's not a history book. I've had my fill of them from my studies.**_

He pulled over a book from the table beside us and began to read.

I sighed in bliss as my eyes began to droop. I tried fighting it but I was just so comfortable and his voice was just lulling me. My last thought before drifting off was that I seemed to be making it a habit to fall asleep on him.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Two Parts Of One Whole

John's POV

I paced in my study as I tried to fathom what was going on in my head as well as my heart. Moira had fallen asleep last night while I read to her. I waited to be sure that she wouldn't be disturbed before I took her to her room and tucked her in. Watching her as Ani curled up around her, I felt something that I hadn't felt for a long time, but this time, it felt different. I went to my own room after I knew she was safe, but I couldn't sleep a wink. What sleep I did get was ruled by dreams of her.

"How could I do this to her?" I muttered, "She is frustrated enough with all of these suitors trying to win her over. How will she handle the thought that her best friend has fallen in love with her?"

I sat in my chair, head in my hands as I tried to figure out my situation. Would things change between us, and would it be for better or for worse? I couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

I already knew that the princes and heroes would suspect that I'd only be going after her for a title, but I realize now that I had loved her when I had thought that she was just a maid. I would be willing to deal with them if it meant being with her. Then the thought that they would whisper, 'cradle robber' crossed my mind. I didn't quite know how to digest that, Moira never seemed to bothered by it, but she was reluctant to tell me. I wondered if it was because she feared that I would think her childish, but that was impossible. She was perfect in every way in my eyes.

The fact that she was given a study just next to mine did not help matters either. There was a hidden door between our studies that were disguised as bookshelves should we ever feel the need to speak with each other. I just didn't know what to do. The thought of taking her to our secret place and confessing my love for her crossed my mind, but so did the doubts that she would laugh at me or that she didn't feel the same, but I thought over our latest interactions. She was always affectionate with me and always seemed quite at ease, too. She did claim me as her own and the way she made me feel was nothing I had ever felt before. These thoughts in my head gave me hope, that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same. I didn't blame her if she didn't but was reluctant to say, considering how her last relationship went. If it had been me I never would have betrayed her, but that was then and this was now. If I didn't have faith, then I never would succeed.

A sudden crash from Moira's study caught my attention and fearing she was hurt, I rushed over to the hidden door and entered her study. Queen Gwendolyn was there, holding a startled Gabriel as I turned to see Moira and Vidia a bit frazzled themselves.

J_**ohn? What are you doing here?**_ Moira asked as she struggled to right herself from her overturned chair.

"I heard a big explosion," I explained, "are you okay?"

_**I'm fine. My computer decided to scare the hell out of me. Ansem sent me a message of our next assignment. I hope you know how to use chopsticks. We're headed for the Land of Dragons, Mulan's China to be exact. Now can you please help me up? I'm stuck. **_

I rushed over and helped her up to her feet. Her foot caught in the arm of her chair, causing her to trip and land against my chest. I felt my heart speed up as she looked up at me, that rosy blush I adored so much painting her cheeks.

"No Gabriel," Queen Gwendolyn stated, interrupting our moment, "you are not going with Des."

Moira looked over to see what the fuss was about, an amused but sympathetic smile on her face.

"You are still in trouble for Neverland," she stated as Gabriel fussed at her.

Moira pulled out of my arms and I already wanted her back.

_**She's right Gabriel. You could have drowned and then where would we be? If you're good I'll bring you back something shiny and pretty. **_

Moira's computer let out another noise, reminding us we had places to be. She turned and looked at me with a smile. _**We best go. Come here, I want to show you something. **_

She walked over to another bookcase and pulled on a blue book. To my amazement, the whole thing swung forward to reveal an ornate mirror with various symbols embedded in the golden frame. _**This is how we're going to get to where we need to go from now on. It's much safer. **_She placed her finger over the dragon symbol and the mirror began to glimmer and swirl before it revealed a village. She tilted her head at me before she stepped right through the glass and showed up near the village shown in the mirror.

I looked at the mirror then her as I tried to digest what just happened. I had heard of magic mirrors, but never had actually seen one. Taking a deep breath, I tried to step through myself.

Moira smiled at me, her dress replaced with a dress that would fit into this world in various shades of purple. _**Welcome to China, John. Mulan's village is just up ahead. I'm supposed to meet with Mulan but I'm not sure what you're supposed to do. I know we're supposed to be here a week and I'm supposed to stay with Mulan's family, while I do my work for Ansem. **_

"A week?" I implored, "Oh that's wonderful, I do love visiting this place."

She tilted her head at me. _**Where will you be though? **_

"Um," I looked at my own notes, and I knew that my face fell at what I read, "I'll be with the emperor."

Moira's face fell, though she tried to hide it. _**You'll be in the Imperial City then. I'll most likely be up in the mountains and where Shang had his camp because the Heartless tend to linger there the most. I suppose we won't see each other until the week is up then. **_

"I suppose not," I frowned, wishing I could stay with her.

_**Well go on. You have your duty and I have mine. I can't ask you to avoid it. **_

Mulan and Shang approached, Shang leading two horses.

"Rolfe. Good to see you. We're to ride to the Imperial city at once." Shang said as he mounted his horse.

Mulan went to Moira and they embraced as Mulan explained that they would be training as well.

Moira looked at me longingly and a bit forlorn.

I sighed as I mounted my own horse and signaled Shang that I was ready to go. "I'll be counting down the days, Moira."

That pulled a smile from her lips as she walked over to me and held out one of her favorite scented handkerchiefs. She usually kept some on her to be given to those who held her favor but this was the first one she had ever given anyone and she chose to give it to me. _**So you don't forget me for some pretty maid in the palace**_. A teasing glint was in her eyes as she alluded to how we first met.

I took it with a smile and held it over my heart. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She smiled and backed away from me as Shang urged his horse to move. _**Be safe, and for heaven's sake don't drop the food off your chopsticks! **_

I chuckled as I followed Shang to the Imperial Palace.

Moira's POV

I watched until John was out of sight, sighing softly. I turned to see Mulan smiling at me knowingly. _**What? **_

"Oh nothing," she teased.

_**Lies! Now tell me!**_ I mock glared at her but the smile twitching on my lips wasn't helping.

"Come on," she stated, waving for me to follow. "We've gotta get moving."

**Where are we going? And don't think I haven't dropped it! **

"Well, um," she stammered before she looked at me with an apologetic smile.

_**What did you do?**_ I glared at her.

She bowed as she said rather fast, "Your first stop is with the matchmaker."

I stared at her. _**WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HADES AM I GONNA SEE THAT PSYCHOTIC WOMAN! Why Mulan? Just why? Oh please don't say I have to go that place where you got ready. **_

She smiled sheepishly at me as she still bowed.

_**Mulan...**_

"It would be easier if we just get it over with now," she stated.

_**Not until you tell me what's going on. **_

"I don't know really," she admitted, "they seem to think that going to a matchmaker will help you in your search for a suitor."

_**Who is they? Did it ever occur to them I don't want to get married? **_

"I wish I knew," she sighed, "and I understand, they shouldn't force you to find someone. They should let you follow your heart. You will find him in your own time."

I sighed as I looked in the direction John had left in. _**I suppose. Well, we better get this over with. **_

Mulan led me into the village and to what I suppose was the well I didn't know what it was only that they made me take a bath before attacking my hair with brushes and pins before dragging me off and dressing me in something Mulan wore only in shades of blue before they smeared powder and make up on my face.

I met Mulan outside and glared at her. _**Mulan...I hate this. One of the women in there said I'd bear good sons because I wasn't super skinny, and I can't breathe in this thing! I am going to murder whoever thought that this was a good idea. **_

She winced, "I'm sorry, remember, my culture is different from yours. Our values at this time were much different than yours are now."

_**I know I know. But still! I can't breathe in this! Why are there so many layers?**_ I followed her to where the matchmaker lived. _**I don't even know what to do.**_

Mulan straightened me up some more as she explained, "Just breathe, stand up straight, and remember what the princesses taught you. She knows that you are foreign, so she won't have you recite anything like I had to, but you will need to serve the tea. You'll be fine. Remember, no matter what she says, it is your own heart that will ultimately make the final match."

_**Fulfil your duties calmly and respectfully and reflect before you act? So basically just stand there, pour the tea and don't set her on fire? Not even a little flame? **_

Mulan winced, but a grin did seep through, "Not even a little flame, unless you want to bring your family dishonor."

_**Not to mention dishonor on me, dishonor on my cow, and you know Tony won't care. **_

Mulan giggled as she covered her mouth.

_**I'm probably gonna get that manly urge to kill something after this!**_ I teased her. _**And for the record she did say that you'd never bring your family honor and look what you did. You saved China! **_

"That's why I jest," Mulan replied.

I winced when the matchmaker threw open her doors and gestured me inside. I shot a glance at Mulan before keeping my posture straight as I went in, trying not to wince when the matchmaker slammed the doors shut. I held perfectly still when she came my way and started circling me, making notes on her clipboard.

I was very uncomfortable as she circled around me. She lifted up some of my curls that had fallen loose from my bun. I tried not to bite my lip when I heard her cluck her tongue in distaste as she jotted down notes.

"Poor upkeep," she droned, "However, the fact that you can not speak will certainly attract a husband faster than a sharp tongue..."

I felt my eye twitch as I resisted the urge to set her on fire but kept my posture straight.

"Scars, however, might deter some of quality," she continued, striking more nerves. "Your figure should be good for bearing sons, provided that your waist doesn't get any skinnier..."

Don't set her on fire. Don't set her on fire no matter how much she deserves it.

I watched her as she sat at the table and gestured to the teapot without glancing at me, "Pour the tea, this will serve to prove to your husband that you will not be an embarrassment to his family, thus bringing dishonor upon your own."

I kept my face pleasant as I sat down gracefully and poured the tea with better luck than Mulan had and set down the pot, folding my hands in my lap. There was no way she'd find fault with that. I did it perfectly.

I gawked as she clucked her tongue, "Sloppy work."

I made my face look pleasant again as my thoughts were murderous. Must not kill. Keep your temper. How on earth was that sloppy? I didn't spill the tea all over the table like Mulan did! Sheesh! What was her problem? Did she not get a match when she was young and now she was taking it out on others? Who's idea was this anyways? I hate matchmakers. This one was the worst as it was obvious she had no clue how to match people. She was wrong about Mulan.

She began rummaging in a pile of scrolls. "I believe that I have found a suitable match befitting yourself and your royal blood."

This ought to be good. I rolled my eyes and took the scroll from her. I opened it and felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen in shock and horror. Hans? Hans was her idea of a perfect match?!

"The match is a fine one, all things considering and the best you can receive," she said, but the underspoken insult was there.

So because she thought I was unkempt, sloppy and almost too thin in the waist that my perfect match was a prince that was so low in the line of succession? Seriously? I didn't even like the guy! Sure he was charming, but he just rubbed me the wrong way. The hell I was going to put up with this! I ripped up the scroll and dumped the paper in her tea before getting up and stomping out. She yelled after me but I ignored her and stormed over to Mulan.

_**She is the absolute worst matchmaker I've ever been to! She was nothing but cruel and insulting! Said that not being able to talk would attract a husband faster but scars would deter those of quality! And she complained about my waist! My waist of all things! Not to mention she called me unkempt because of my hair and she said my tea pouring was sloppy though I did it perfectly! And you would not believe who she matched me with! You don't know how tempted I was to set her on fire! Where does that old bat get off on putting people down?! **_

"I wish I knew," Mulan sighed, "it is sad if you ask me… Wait, you've been to another matchmaker before?"

_**Not exactly. More of a term of speech. And you would not believe who she paired me with! Her implications were just downright insulting! She matched me with Hans! Said he was best suited for one such as me since it was clear she didn't think I'd ever amount to a good match so she matched me with a prince who is not only the last in line for the throne but he also gives me the creeps! Just ugh! So I ripped up the scroll and threw the paper in her tea. Trust me, it was either that or set her on fire. I miss John. **_

"I believe that I might have good news then," Mulan stated with a smile.

_**What? **_

She offered me a scroll as she smiled like she knew something.

_**What's with the face? I hate that look. If this is another matchmaking attempt no thanks!**_

She sighed and rolled her eyes before shoving the scroll into my hands, "Just read it and find out."

_**You are hereby invited to the Imperial City in three days time for a festival and to be the royal guest of honor of the Emperor…. You mean I'm going to the Imperial City?! I'll be able to see John again! Won't he be surprised? Oh I can't wait! And the areas we need to canvass will take a day each and I can scan for Heartless in the city. This works perfectly. **_

"Yes," Mulan exclaimed joyously.

_**Erm…. Mulan? Why are those men staring at me like that? **_I gestured towards a group of men gathered nearby that were giving me looks I didn't like.

Mulan glanced at them before looking at me nervously, "I'm afraid that they might know that you are a princess and single…"

_**Time to go. Let me get changed and then we need to start heading towards the place where the Army once camped. We could stay here and I could still scan but it would take two whole days to do them both and I can scan in the Imperial City. Up to you since we both need to train for the tournament. **_

"Well," Mulan said, "why don't we go train?"

_**Sounds good. I can just set the scanner to scan and it may take a few days but it will scan while in the city. And I need the outlet for the stress. **_

So for the next 2 days, Mulan and I did nothing but train, leaving her family home at dawn and not returning until sundown. Her parents were very kind people and her grandmother was hilarious. I met Mushu during this time and found him funny. He sort of became our personal cheer person when we'd go out to train, though Nightshaded didn't like him much.

On the third day, we packed things up for our journey. I thanked Mulan's family for having me before climbing up behind Mulan on Khan's back.

_**Do you think John knows I'm coming? He hasn't sent word that he expects me. **_

"I really don't know if I were to be honest," Mulan commented, "Even if he did, he might not have time to send word."

_**I suppose you're right. Mulan? You always talk about the duty to one's heart. How do you know…. if you've found the one? **_

"It takes time," Mulan admitted, "I didn't really know that my heart was telling me to go after Shang at first. If I were to be honest, I couldn't see that until I had found out how to be open to myself as well as respect myself. It all started with me accepting who I was."

_**Well… I've accepted that things can never go back to the way they were. But I made a new home here and a new family. I know I'm not what I thought I was but I'm ok with it now. I think it's rather cool. And… I think I'm in love with my best friend.**_ I couldn't see how she was taking the news that I was possibly in love with John. _**I just feel so confused around him at times. He makes me feel all these things that I never felt before in my life. But I worry. He was in love with Pocahontas and though he says he's fine I can still see that hurt in his eyes when he sees Pocahontas and Smith together. I don't want him to feel hurt and unneeded because he was removed from the list in my old world because people didn't like him. I don't like it when I see the others tease him so. I just wish he could see himself the way I see him. I just don't know what to do really. Or how I should tell him. I think seeing that awful matchmaker and being matched with Hans just made me realize it. **_

"Rolfe? You?" Mulan asked, shocked.

I pouted. _**You make it sound like such a bad thing. And yes. I do. I really do. He makes me feel happy and I don't want anyone but him. I don't care what they'll say. I only worry what he'll say about his best friend falling for him. **_

I was shocked when she squealed as she embraced me excitedly.

_**Mulan! Keep your eyes on the road! I'd rather not die before I tell him! Remind me never to tell you good news while on a horse. it can end badly.**_

Mulan chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry but I'm just so happy for you! I think you and Rolfe would be perfect together. He's a good man and he needs someone as kind and caring like you. And you're… more outgoing than he is. Something he really needs since he's so stiff and proper."

_**Oh come on! Don't be mean! It's one of his many endearing traits. Besides, I enjoy making him blush. And I can't wait to see him. **_

"Well, you won't have to wait too long. We're going to be arriving at the city in just a short time. How are you going to tell him?" Mulan asked.

I bit my lip as I thought. I couldn't tell him now. He'd be distracted from his job as would I. No, the mission came first. I'm sure I had plenty of time to tell him after it was over. _**When we return home. I don't want to distract him from his job. **_

Mulan nodded in understanding and we lapsed into silence except for the occasional grumble of Mushu in the saddlebags.

We soon reached the gates of the Imperial Palace and we dismounted. We were escorted inside but before I could react I was pulled off by what I assumed to be maids and they took me to a bathing chamber. I was not pleased by this at all since I didn't want a bunch of gunk smeared on my face again. While I wasn't spared the bath, I was spared the excess makeup. I was put into a white strapless under dress before a robe of light blue trimmed with dark purple was put on me and tied on with a sash the same color as the trim. It was really beautiful with a pale blue pattern of flowers decorating it and hung off my shoulders slightly and it covered my hands. My hair was pinned up once more and two ebony pins with a sapphire and a dangling pearl on both was placed in my hair and a white flower was placed in as well on the same side as the pins. I wore no makeup except some blush and something to add a bit of shine to my lips and some eyeliner to bring out my eyes. I wasn't one to be vain about my looks but damn! I looked hot!

Once the maids deemed me ready, they escorted me to the doors of the throne room and left me there. Mulan was nowhere in sight and I was getting a bit edgy about being left alone. Heartless were known to show up in the courtyard of the palace and in the very hall where I stood, but we learned recently that Heartless, while attracted to the Darkness in Hearts, if there was much joy and goodness to be found in a large number of people, it held them at bay.

The doors began to creak open and I lowered my gaze to show respect as the Emperor was of higher standing and I was not yet officially a princess. I wondered what John would think of me when he saw me.

John's POV

I waited in the throne room at the side of the emperor in the position of any ambassador. We paused when they had announced that the guest of honor had arrived. I was confused as I had not been informed as to who the guest of honor was. I had no idea if it would even be Moira, or if it was one of the rulers of the neighboring kingdoms. I looked at the doors as they began to creak open and a figure slowly came into few as they opened.

Even with her head and eyes lowered as a sign of respect, I could tell it was Moira, and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

She stepped forward, taking small delicate steps, with a grace one could only associate with royalty. She daintily lifted the hem of her robes as she reached the stairs and stopped on the platform before the stairs led up to the emperor. She bowed at the waist and held her position until he gave her permission to rise.

He did so shortly and walked down the steps to meet her. They talked quietly together before she bowed again and she joined my side. She kept her head and eyes lowered to keep respectful but she shot me a small smile as her cheeks grew rosy before she averted her eyes again. It didn't escape my notice that all eyes of the court were on her as she stood by my side, no doubt taken aback by her beauty like I had been. Though for some reason, I could just sense that something was troubling her. Her smile seemed a bit too forced for my liking. Had something happened in the last 3 days while I had been away from her? I didn't have a chance to talk with her now as we were with the emperor but soon we were dismissed to have lunch and tea.

Moira was sat beside me and everyone else was distracted by their food or their own conversations, so I knew we'd go unnoticed if we signed. I had decided to ask her outright. **Moira, may I ask what happened? You seemed a bit distracted at the moment.**

She paused, her chopsticks with rice on them halfway to her mouth. She glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention before she set them down and signed. **I saw the matchmaker in Mulan's village my first day here. ** Her face contorted into deep dislike and a bit of pain. She did not look pleased by this.

I winced as even I knew how scary the matchmaker could be, and I wasn't obligated to see her like the girls of Mulan's village were. **She is a terrifying, but horrid woman. I only met her once while passing through Mulan's village. She took one look at me and commented on how I must have had something wrong with me if Pocahontas left me for a man with no dowry, not that she knew Pocahontas's name. I kind of feel like she was hinting that there was something wrong with me… physically.**

Moira's face contorted in anger. **There is nothing wrong with you. In my opinion I find you very handsome. **She blushed fiercely but didn't look away from me, staring deep into my eyes so I could see she was telling the truth. **And if you want to talk dowry, you do realize that ever since I became a Stark, I'm now worth several billions in my times currency. **She looked rather amused by this fact.

I smiled at first, seeing the honesty in her eyes. **I know… this was before I had met you, though. It was a low blow on her part, but I moved past it. She just really disturbed me if she was saying something so blatant.**

**Well I'm sure you'd just love to hear what she said about me. She said I had poor upkeep because of my hair falling out of the bun. Then she said my figure would be good for bearing sons provided my waist doesn't get any smaller. Then she goes on to say not being able to speak would attract a husband faster but having scars would deter some of quality. Then she has me pour the tea to prove that I wouldn't embarrass my husband in front of his family and thus bring dishonor on my own. I did it perfectly not a drop spilled and she called it sloppy! Then she goes onto say that she had found me the perfect match considering myself and my royal status. She had me matched up with Hans! He's the last in line for the throne and very unlikely he'll ever take it. There was the underlying insult that I wasn't good enough for the best match possible, that I was only good enough for a prince who would never take the throne. I wanted to set her on fire. But! I ripped up the scroll and dumped it in her tea before storming out. Speaking of tea, your cup has been empty this whole time. **

She picked up the teapot that was near us and poured tea into my cup with practiced ease before she filled her own again. **Sloppy work my foot! I think she didn't get a match when she was young and now she's taking it out on everyone. I mean who would want to be married to her? She said Mulan would never bring her family honor and she saved China! **

**Moira, Moira, **I signed hurriedly, **calm down… I'm sorry that she said such horrible things to you. You are worthy of a king, and even then he will never be worthy of your sweet and kind heart. I wish that you could talk, if I may be honest… to hear your beautiful voice… it would be nice.**

**What if I don't want a king? What if I don't want a prince or anyone of such station? And I wish I could talk too. There are so many things I want to say that just don't seem as sincere if I can't say them with all the emotions I want to. And you can always hear it. My brother, nosy prat he is, somehow managed to scrounge up some of my old practice recordings from back home. **She stared deep into my eyes again, like she was trying to tell me something.

I looked at her curiously. **I would like to hear them if that is possible.**

**Before I came here, I was a singer. At least, I wanted to be. My mother…. my adoptive mother used to sing all the time for me when I used to get sick as a child. That's how I know so much about the domestic arts like spinning and using the loom as well as cooking. She never left me alone and we'd spend hours together. She inspired me to sing. My dreams were so close… but then they were taken from me and now all I have left is memories and a few recordings. When I lost my voice, I felt like a part of me was stolen. Then I lost my parents and I felt the loss even more because my mother inspired my voice and to have both gone… it just hurt. It still does. It hurts that I can't talk to Ani and I can't sing to her the lullabies our mother used to. It hurts that I can't talk to you. There are so many things I want to say to you. And I'm supposed to visit my brother when we leave here. I want you come with me. I feel you deserve to hear them, no matter how poor a substitute they may be. **

I smiled at her. **I'll take what I can get, if it means hearing you.**

She smiled. **Tony says I sound fantastic but I'm probably rubbish. I was still very young when I started recording them. **

I was going to reply but the Emperor spoke before I could.

"Tell me, Princess Desmoira. What exactly is your purpose here in my kingdom?"

_**I am here on behalf of Ansem the Wise. I work under him to provide him with information regarding Heartless and to be sure that their numbers are not increasing at such a rate that it puts your people in danger. The safety and balance of this realm and all the other realms are our sole concern. One may question a princess doing this, but I believe in my heart that it is my duty to the people. And I would ask for no other task than to protect the realms and their people. **_

Chi Fu snorted softly. "A woman that does a man's job when she should be at home preparing for the day she takes a husband and becomes a mother."

_**With all due respect, I do prepare for that day but I am allowed to do what I believe is right. I could easily leave this job to Sora but he is young and does not have the patience to do it. A woman I may be, but you forget. Mulan was a woman and she saved China and brought the greatest honor upon her family. I do this to protect the ones I love and to stand beside the one I care for. I find my work to be hard at times, but knowing that I have helped people and that they will be be safe is all the reward I ask for. For it means that when the day comes that I marry and have a family of my own, it means they will be born into a world that I helped make safe for them. Your culture is different from mine and I respect that. All I ask is that you respect mine. **_

"Also, if I might add, with all due respect Chi Fu," John stated casually, "the emperor had offered Fa Mulan your job after she had saved China."

I felt Moira shake in silent laughter beside me as she covered her mouth with her sleeve. The emperor shared a chuckle with her as well. I continued to eat casually as Chi Fu glared at me in silence, with the exception of the snapping of his brush.

Moira elbowed me lightly and sent a small smirk from behind her sleeve before she returned to eating as well. The Emperor seemed to be greatly impressed with her words as there was a small smile on his face. Even Shang looked impressed.

The rest of the meal was passed in relative silence and Moira and I were dismissed for the day. I led her out to the gardens and she leaned against the railing of the bridge that was over the rather large pond in the middle of the gardens, watching the koi fish swim around below. She looked at peace with herself and the world around her, and I had to admit I had never seen this side of her before and I was curious what brought it on. She looked at me serenely when I walked up next to her.

I was at a loss of what to do, but some part of me really wanted to kiss her. She was just so beautiful, my head couldn't think straight. My tongue turned to lead as I tried to think of something to say.

She moved closer and tucked herself under my arm. _**It's beautiful here. So peaceful. Especially with you here beside me. I haven't felt so peaceful in such a long time. You know… I think I'd just ditch the whole getting married thing and just spend forever with you. **_

I looked at her in surprise at what she had said. Could she really feel about me the way that I feel about her? Could I dare to hope?

She looked up at me and I saw the sincerity shining in her eyes. _**If I may be honest, I don't like the idea of being married because then I couldn't spend as much time with you. Even now I wish I could speak because… because I wish to say how I truly feel. **_

"How do you feel?" I asked.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before she looked at me again. _**I love you. I know I shouldn't, because you're my best friend and I don't want this to ruin our relationship but I just can't hold it back any longer. I truly love you and I don't care what the others might say. I want no one but you. And I'm sorry if I ruined our friendship if you don't feel the same. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm sorry. **_She blushed and tried to pull herself free from my grasp.

I refused to let her go, but my brain just froze… shut down. I was stunned. It was like Heaven had decided to smile down upon me. She _did _feel the way I felt about her, and she felt that way for me. I was screaming at myself to do something, anything. I want to shout it from the mountaintops how happy I was. Finally, my body acting on impulse, lowered as I kissed her.

She stiffened in surprise and shock before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck as she pressed closer to me. I felt her fingers tangle in my hair as she pressed even closer to me. She only broke away for air. She blushed deeply as she looked up at me, her lips swollen but there was peace in her eyes.

I smiled as I leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you too, my Moira."

No more words were spoken between us. I didn't care what the others would say but come what may, I would love her until my dying day.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Return of the Huns

* * *

**Notes: **

**Signing**

_**Moira Using her Pen**_

_Inner Thoughts_

* * *

_Well, so much for waiting until we got home to tell him._ I mused as the maids brushed my hair out while I gazed at my reflection in a mirror. It was the next morning and we were preparing for the festival tonight. I winced as a maid pulled on my hair slightly as she brushed it out. She murmured a quiet apology and they continued their work. John didn't have any more business to attend so he was free to spend the day with me here.

Once the maids had finished with me, I was free to explore the palace and made a beeline for John's room and knocked on his door.

He opened his door, rubbing his eyes with a sleepy smile. "Is it morning already? I can't believe I slept as late as I have."

I blushed at how cute he was and ducked under his arm and sat down on his bed. _**It's not that late sleepyhead. You must have had a good night's sleep if you slept well into the morning. **_

"It was the best night's sleep I have gotten in a good, long while," he confessed.

I took his hand and made him sit next to me. _**You work too hard my love. I really wish you didn't feel the need to bury yourself in your work to feel needed. You don't have to do that anymore. I need you. Isn't that enough now? **_I started running my fingers through his bedhead in an effort to sooth him.

"It is," he replied, "I went to bed shortly after dropping you off at your bedroom door. I only stayed up enough to do some light reading."

_**Did you have pleasant dreams? **_

"Yes," he admitted, "for the first time in a while, I dreamt about my mother and her planting flowers in the garden while I played."

I smiled. _**That sounds lovely. I bet you were just adorable as a child. I'm sure Mrs. Jenkins when I meet her will have plenty of childhood stories about you to share with me. **_I smiled teasingly at him.

He blushed with a smile, "She probably will."

_**Well don't expect any from my end. Makes me thankful Tony wasn't around during my childhood and he doesn't know where I hid the photo albums and the home videos. They are to remain buried. You wouldn't believe the things I got up to as a child. **_

John chuckled as he protested, "Well now, that's a bit unfair."

_**Life is unfair love. Besides you wouldn't be interested in any of my silly childhood memories. Or embarrassing stories. **_

"Now that's not true," he protested a bit more seriously.

_**Oh? **_

"I would love to hear stories about your childhood," he insisted.

_**I was a right little terror. Wouldn't stay in my clothes when I was very young. Mother used to say my father would chase after me while I laughed hysterically, naked as the day I was born. I was spoiled to be sure, spoiled with attention that is. The highlight of my day was when my father would come home from work and he'd lift me up and toss me up into the air before catching me and giving me a kiss, his beard scratching at my face. **_

"That sounds nice," he commented.

I smiled. _**We were happy together. When I would get very sick, they were always there for me. Then they had Ani and I couldn't have been happier. But then my world fell apart. But now that I've been here for some time, I feel like I'm back to some semblance of normality. Well as normal as one can get. You…. were the final piece I needed. I just regret it's taken me so long to see it. **_

"I regret it taking me so long as well," he confessed.

_**But we're together now.**_ I cupped his face. _**And I couldn't be happier now that I don't have to hide how I feel from you. **_

I looked at him curiously as he looked to the door. He kissed my cheek as he stated that he would be right back before he went to the door. I sat there as I heard him talking with someone. It didn't take long before they were yelling at him, informing me as to who they were. I rolled my eyes and glared at the person I couldn't see. Chi Fu had some nerve to raise his voice like that at John. I was very surprised to see that John had more of an annoyed look on his face rather than the skittish one I was used to when I saw someone raise their voice at him.

"Chi Fu," he growled, "I am well aware of the time that everything starts and where we should be. The emperor himself had informed me thusly. So, with all due respect, please keep your hollow threats to yourself. I'd hate for you to anger the guest of honor, merciful though she may be, she can have a wicked sense of humor as can her dear friend. I'll not protect you should you incur their wrath."

I decided to have a little fun and appeared at John's side, looking very displeased. **_What's the meaning of all this racket_**?

Chi Fu gawked as he gazed at us with wide eyes, "What is _she_ doing within your bedchambers?"

_**Watch your tone! This she you speak of has a name! And I ask you to use it. And if you are speaking about me when I am right in front of you, you will address your questions to me, not to him just because I am a woman. You seem to have forgotten Chi Fu that I am the guest of honor and one of high rank. So I suggest you add a bit more respect when you address me. We wouldn't want this reaching the ears of the Emperor now would we? I'm sure he would not take kindly to learn that his royal adviser is being disrespectful to a princess and her protector who is also the ambassador in his own home. Now I suggest you be on your way and don't dare to raise your voice to Ambassador Rolfe or take that tone with me again. Oh and in case if you've forgotten or simply didn't hear, Lord Rolfe and I were given freedom to enjoy the rest of our time here since Lord Rolfe has no more pressing business. I'd hate to take back to King Mickey just how poorly we were treated by the adviser. You are dismissed.**_ I glared at him to show I wasn't going to let him boss me around. I normally didn't like pulling rank but he was pushing it.

"I do believe that the princess gave you an order, Chi Fu," John growled when Chi Fu just stood there dumbly for a moment.

Chi Fu growled before storming off, muttering a few obscenities as he went. John sighed as he rolled his eyes while closing his door. He had a somber look on his face as he trudged over to his bed, pausing as he scratched his face. As if changing his mind, I watched him change directions, giggling as I watched him in his sleepy, morning routine.

I walked over to him and took his razor from him. _**Here let me. Though I have to admit that bit of scruff on you is quite sexy. **_I rubbed my hand against his chin and cheeks.

He looked at me in surprise, but smiled and nodded as he pulled up a chair to sit down in.

I patted some water on his face before applying the cream. I began shaving his face making sure not to nick his skin. My father let me practice on him as he once said that one of the greatest things a wife could do for her husband was to shave his face for him, that it would create a bond of trust. _**There we go. All done. **_I wiped his face clean of any extra cream from his face.

I watched him as he rubbed his face with a curious grin. I couldn't have even guessed that he would have pulled me into his lap before rubbing his cheek against mine. I couldn't help but start laughing while he did so. _**What are you doing? That tickles! **_

"My father used to do the same to my mother when she helped him shave," he stated. "It was one of the few times that I ever saw him not be so serious."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rubbed my cheek against his again. _**Well I'm glad we're continuing something they did. But you do realize you have me sitting on your lap right? **_I wasn't used to seeing this side of John.

He blushed slightly. "I do."

_**Hey, if you're not gonna freak out about it, I'm not moving. **_

"I'm not," he confessed, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

I blushed as I settled into him comfortably. _**John? Are you worried? **_

"About?" he asked.

_**About what people will say when they find out? Mulan already knows. Squealed and hugged me and nearly crashed the horse on our way here. **_

"No, I have already spent my time worrying," he answered, "I then remembered what you told me, and the worry went away."

I smiled and leaned my head against his. _**I'm glad. But you do know many might protest and say things and I just want to know if you're ready for that. No matter what they say, I love you and I want to have a happily ever after with you. **_

"I'm ready," he responded.

_**I am too. I'm just glad I found you before I decided to marry someone else. I mean we don't have to get married if you don't want to. I'm fine with whatever. I'm just gonna stop talking now. **_I hid my face in his shoulder in mortification. I hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

He surprised me by wrapping his arms around me and resting his head against mine. "I want whatever you want, Moira. As long as I am with you, I will be happy."

I didn't move my head. _**Would you want us to get married? I mean I know marriage is a big deal in your time and my parents always taught me if you want to spend your life with someone there should be a ring involved. I mean I do want us to get married but only if you want to and not because someone said we should. **_

"Then let us marry," he replied, "let us be forever husband and wife."

I blushed, smiling into his shoulder. _**Truly? I'll marry out any time any place. But if you're sure. We've only known each other a short time and it just doesn't seem quite right to just rush in. There's a thing in my world that's done, like a long term engagement. We'd be engaged with the intent to marry at a much later date, while we take the time to know each other better if you think we need it. I want to know your opinions on this.**_

"We have the same really," he pointed out. "It permits the couple to get to know each other, each and every nuance that the other has. Of course, the lady has at all times a chaperon with her when with her intended."

I pulled back and made a face at him. _**No way! No chaperon! I'm too old for that! And I know you wouldn't carry me off to some secluded room and ravish me, so no need for one. I trust you. And we are alone in your bedchambers after all. **_

"I am merely stating the customs of my time," he stated, "I do believe claiming Mrs. Jenkins as your chaperon might keep the sticklers off of our backs."

I pondered this. _**It would be a good idea. But I've never met Mrs. Jenkins. What if she doesn't approve? **_

"Oh, I doubt that she will disagree," he commented.

I tilted my head at him, looking curious. _**What do you mean? She's never met me. For all she knows, I could be someone after you to get your wealth and lands. **_

He surprised me when he chuckled before looking up at me skeptically, "You? A princess after the wealth and lands of a lord? That's something that I don't see popping up in her head. She is a very intuitive woman, I assure you. Don't worry, she will love you."

_**If you're sure. And fair point. My wealth does far exceed your own. Not that I use it really except to spoil Ani from time to time and buy new modern clothes for me. Other than that I don't touch it much. But I do have some converted into the currency used in whatever world we visit. And when do you want to tell people we're engaged? Lottie is going to go nuts and just start planning our wedding. **_

"If you wish to wait… at least for that reason," he said as he winced at Lottie's name, "it might be a good idea to wait until your Coronation."

_**I agree. Oh damn. I nearly forgot. I got so busy planning everything else I don't have a dress for the Kingdom Ball or the Coronation. Well I can probably put something together for the Kingdom Ball since the theme is blue and white. I'm sure I have a ball gown somewhere in my closet that I haven't worn yet. Friendly advice don't venture in there. You might get lost. I almost did. And why am I telling you my dress troubles? I'm sure it doesn't interest you. **_

"They do," he protested.

_**Why? I thought all men were uninterested in women's fashion. **_

"No," he stated, "I've watched King Jareth help Queen Gwendolyn with her wardrobe, a bit reluctantly sometimes, Naveen loves helping Tiana pick out dresses, and Prince Charming is always happy to help Cinderella when it comes to shoes."

_**And what exactly will you be taking interest in from my wardrobe? And how have you watched Jareth help Gwen? Are you secretly a perv?**_ I teased him.

He blushed, "I was grateful that she was behind a divider as I was extremely unnerved to be there, but I had urgent words that I needed to have with his majesty. As to answer your previous question, I simply wish for you to feel as beautiful as I see you."

I blushed and gave him an Eskimo kiss. _**Thank you. Well I just need to figure out my coronation gown. I don't want it to be overly poofy like what Giselle and Lottie wore but to be honest the dress Pocahontas wore was my favorite. I remember as a child just being so envious that she got to wear such a stunning and unique ball gown. And that she got to dance with you. I used to pretend that I was in her place and dancing with you. **_

It took me a moment to notice that he was gazing up at me with rather wide eyes as something seemed to have stunned him. _**John? What is it? Was it something I said? **_

That seemed to snap him back to reality as he shook his head. "What? Oh, no. Nothing for you to worry about."

_**If you're sure. And oh darling? You're still in your nightclothes. **_

He looked down, "Oh."

I couldn't help but laugh. _**But you look very… adorable.**_

He looked around as if trying to remember where his clothes were, "I probably should get dressed."

I hopped off his lap and started poking around until I came up with his festival clothes. The main part of the fabric was red with gold thread making the designs on his clothes as well as gold trimming on the neckline and the sleeves. A darker shade of red for the undershirt and pants completed the look. _**Here you go! **_

"Thank you," he said with a smile as he took the clothes and went to change.

When he came out again, I walked over and helped him straighten everything before I started running my fingers through his hair before making a little bun at the nape of his neck. _**There we go. You look quite handsome if I may say. It seems they were going for a fire theme for you while they went for a more water like one for me. I guess in a way they're showing that we are Yin and Yang, opposites but in balance and harmony. **_

He smiled before leaning down and giving me an Eskimo kiss.

_**I think it suits us well. Now let us go before Chi Fu finds it in himself to risk my wrath. **_I was rewarded with another Eskimo kiss but he turned away from me before I could steal a kiss, causing me to pout at his back.

_He's such a tease,_ I thought. _It just isn't fair. Well two can play at that game. _I followed him out the door and slipped my hand into his arm as we walked outside to join in the fun.

* * *

We stayed out all day and well into the night. It was truly an amazing thing to witness, all the lights and the sounds, not to mention all the stands full of items and food and games. I decided to play one game and won a stuffed panda bear that I decided I'd give Ani even though it was much bigger than her tiny little body. For Gabriel, I got him some bells for his nest and for Gwen I got her a vial of some perfume they had made from cherry blossoms. I was busy looking at something for Grandfather when I felt someone slip something into my hair. I turned to see John looking at me a bit nervously. _**What's the matter? What did you put into my hair?**_ I reached up and felt a comb and judging by the feel, it was similar to the one Mulan sometimes wore in her hair. I blushed as he smiled at me. _**What's this for? **_

"I wanted to get you something special," he replied.

_**That's sweet but what for? Not my birthday or anything like that. Am I missing some sort of culture rule or something? **_

"It was a 'just because' gift," he said with a big smile.

I eyed him thoughtfully as I started running over his customs in my mind when it hit me. _**It's a courting gift. **_

He blushed, but grinned at being caught.

I smiled and stood on my tip toes and teasingly brushed my lips over the corner of his mouth. _**Thank you. I love it. **_I made sure he wasn't able to see into my basket where I had his gift tucked away, but I knew he'd get curious. I moved the basket away when he tried to peer in. _**No peeking! **_

"Well, now that's not fair," he pouted.

_**Neither is driving me crazy by not kissing me properly and instead giving me Eskimo kisses. You'll just have to wait. There is a way to see what I got for you faster. **_I covered his mouth with my free hand when he leaned down to kiss me. _**No, no, no. That's not the price, tempting as it is. **_

He looked at me confused as he blinked. I simply smiled at him and started walking away from him, making sure my hips swayed a bit more to entice him. One thing I learned about being part fairy is that we could be such teases. I paused at another stall filled with scrolls of Chinese magic and lore and got several of them for grandfather. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see if John was following. He certainly was with an awestruck look on his face. I looked away, biting my lip and feeling pleased. I lead him down the various stalls until we reached a very secluded area and I pulled him into the shadows. _**I'll take that kiss now.**_ I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his.

Nothing could have truly prepared me for what he did next. I gasped when he suddenly growled and pulled me close, tangling his hand in my hair. He kissed me deeply that I almost felt myself swoon until a firework startled us both out of our reverie.

We broke apart and it felt like my knees had given out. _**Wow. Where were you hiding that?**_ I was most certainly _not_ going to complain.

He looked at me confused. "I… I don't know."

_**Well I'm not complaining.**_ I leaned up for another kiss. He blushed, but I could see behind his eyes that he wanted to lean in, too. I paused, waiting for him to meet me. He hesitated for just a moment before leaning in and kissing me softly. There was a sweet, gentle tenderness behind it. It made my heart melt and I really did swoon this time as I leaned into him for some support. This kiss took my breath away and I pulled back for air as I gazed up into his eyes. I could truly see the love he had for me shining in his gaze as he looked down at me. I blushed as he brushed a stray strand of hair from my face and I leaned into his touch. I was in pure bliss as he held me close to him. I never wanted this to end but I knew the hour grew late and John needed sleep. I didn't need as much sleep as he did when I didn't use magic.

_**It's getting late darling. You need sleep.**_ His eyes were already starting to show signs of tiredness. I fixed my hair and then started leading him back to the palace. He didn't argue as he followed me readily.

I managed to get him inside but we were ambushed by Chi Fu who said the Emperor needed to speak to John. I told John that I'd see him in a bit before I wandered off towards where our rooms are. I slipped into John's room and placed his present on his bed. I had gotten him a set of scrolls as well as several bottles of ink and brushes. I also got him a book on calligraphy. He had expressed the interest in learning calligraphy using the brushes they used. I hoped he liked it.

I slipped out of his room and into mine before changing into my nightclothes.

* * *

_John's POV_

I came back from speaking with the emperor and headed for my room. As soon as I had entered my room, I had begun to shed my clothes. I was beat and in dire want of some rest. I paused when I noticed something sitting on my bed. I made my way over to it as I gazed at the gift in awe. I gently picked one of the scrolls and held it close. I smiled as I looked at the precious gift that Moira had gotten me. I certainly was the luckiest man alive.

I turned and walked out before turning toward Moira's room. I gently knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

She didn't take long as she opened the door, already dressed in her nightclothes, her hair free to tumble down her back without restraint. She looked at me innocently but there was a knowing gleam in her eyes. _**Yes? What is it? **_

I leaned down and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to kiss back, her hands resting on my chest.

_**I take it you got my present? **_

"Yes," I replied, "it means so much to me, Moira. Thank you very much."

_**I do pay attention to what the love of my life wants. I thought it'd be a good courting present for you since I know how much you like to experience other cultures. **_

"However did I deserve you?" I asked in wonder.

She smiled. _**You love me for who I am, even when you thought I was a maid. I think I should be questioning how I deserved you. I mean I would have thought you would have found it strange that I had a crush on you as a child but it turned into something more. After so much pain in my life you've made me happier than I ever dreamed I'd be. I look forward to the day that I can happily become your wife. **_

"And I, the day that I become your husband," I whispered in her ear before kissing the delicate area between her ear and cheek.

She shivered and blushed, hiding her face in my chest. _**I don't want to leave you but for propriety's sake, you have to go back to your own room as much as I don't want you to. We're here only a few more days and then we can go home and have as much privacy as we want, without Chi Fu breathing down our necks. I'm very close to setting him on fire if he looks or speaks to me like I'm less than him. **_

I kissed her once more, "Until the morn, my Moira."

She smiled. _**Until morn, my John.**_ And with that she closed her door.

I reluctantly left her door, heading back to my own room. Once there, I gently took the gift that she had left me and placed it where it would be safe. I then changed for bed and slept quite peacefully.

* * *

_A few days later…._

_Moira's POV_

We spent the last couple of days enjoying the festival until the final night. My feet were killing me so I decided to go back to the palace early and wait for John to join me for tea. I was in my room when I heard a commotion outside. Not bothering with my shoes, I opened my door and stepped out. Out of nowhere I was grabbed by a couple of Huns and they started dragging me off somewhere. I tried fighting back but they tightened their grips on my arms, almost to the point of breaking them, silently telling me that if I kept resisting, they'd snap my arms.

They dragged me to the same place where Shan Yu had held the Emperor hostage and threw me down to the ground. I managed to get up to my knees, wincing at the pain from being grabbed and thrown; I knew I'd have bruises for sure.

A hand under my chin made me look up into yellow eyes of Shan Yu. He smirked as he regarded me with some amount of amusement, much like a cat with a cornered mouse. "Well, well. If it isn't the princess everyone is talking about."

I snarled at him silently. _**Shan Yu! **_

"So, you know my name," he teased, his smirk growing, "I suppose that I should feel honored."

_**Don't flatter yourself. Last I heard you got blown up by a bunch of fireworks thanks to Mulan and Mushu. I'm not stupid, I pay attention. It pays to know about your enemies. Why are you here? Wasn't suffering defeat the first time here enough or are you back for more?**_

His smirk disappeared, "Try not to flatter yourself, princess. I know better than to make the same mistake."

_**Then why are you here? Only a fool would come back here.**_

"You sound positive," he mocked.

_**I know you're not stupid so there must be a reason for you to come back here, especially when Mulan and General Shang are in the Imperial City right now. They will stop you! As will Lord Rolfe. **_

He chuckled, tapping my nose. "You're putting your nose into things that you shouldn't. I've known people to lose them for doing the very same."

_**I am not afraid of you. What's to stop me from frying you into a crisp right now? **_

"One, I know that you are not so cruel as to kill someone so viciously," he explained, "two, I never thought that you would be. One wouldn't land on Maleficent's hit list if they were so easily cowed. Did I say that out loud… Oops."

That grin, oh how I wished to wipe it from his face. He just gave me vital information I could use, bad decision.

* * *

_John's POV_

I was looking up to where Moira and the emperor were being held hostage as Mulan and her friends were busy scheming of a way to get up there. I wasn't really paying attention too much. To be honest, I was actually wondering how Shan Yu was handling Moira's sharp wit and quick tongue. I found them to be quite refreshing personally, but I knew that other men would probably see fit to put her in what they thought her place. I was pulled from my thoughts when Yao and Ling argued.

"It worked last time," Yao protested, "who's to say that it won't work again?"

"What makes you think that they would be so stupid to fall for it a second time?" Ling exclaimed.

"I saw different Hun soldiers than from last time," Chien Po interjected as Yao gestured to him like, see?

"What are we thinking of doing?" I asked nervously, already fearing that I knew the answer.

I paled and blushed at the same time as Mulan smiled at me and held up a dress for me to wear. _Moira,_ I told myself as I tried to regain my composure, _you are doing this for Moira. _

I followed the others and got dressed and blushed even more when Mulan stuffed two apples down my front to imitate the appearance of breasts. She then painted my face before giving me a fan. "Just flutter this in front of your face and giggle. They'll fall for it. Once they do, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po will attack them and subdue them. Once they are, you, Shang and I will go rescue Des and the Emperor."

I nodded as I followed her instructions. I muttered to myself, "I hope that I can laugh effeminately enough to pull this off."

Mulan patted me on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. Remember you're doing this for Des."

I nodded again. _This should be easy,_ I thought, _I hope…_

Mulan and Shang got us inside, a rather terrifying way I didn't want to repeat. We approached the Huns and I faintly heard one of them call us ugly concubines. I avoided eye contact, not expecting that it would ever encourage one to invade my space as I looked up at him with wide eyes. _Go away,_ I thought at that disturbingly friendly smile, _first you call us ugly, now you are invading my personal space, GO AWAY! _Now I could say that I understood how Moira felt with Hans at least, including some of the other suitors as well. However, it did not escape my notice that she held a particular dislike for him, prince or not.

I panicked as the one next to him grabbed my arm and started pulling me closer as the others gasped behind me, "This one is surprisingly pretty, though." I beat at his hand in hopes that it would convince him to let me go. "A bit disrespectful and feisty, though."

I squeaked as I tripped and landed on my rump, which seemed to have pulled a good laugh out of them that they paid no attention to Mulan's friends.

Once they were distracted, Yao, Ling, Chien Po as well as Mulan, struck and quickly took them all out, including the one who got too close.

I followed Shang as he kicked the doors open and ran up the stairs to the balcony, where we were met with a rather peculiar sight. Moira was sitting on the balcony, chatting quietly with the Emperor looking unhurt as far as I could see, with Shan Yu in a bloody heap at her feet. She turned when Shang and I reached the top steps and I couldn't help but stare at her dumbfounded.

_**What took you so long? We were starting to wonder when you were going to show up. **_

"Ambassador Rolfe here decided that he was going to flirt with a couple of Huns," Shang teased, smirking at me.

"That is not true!" I exclaimed, scandalized.

Moira hopped down from the ledge and made her way towards me, taking great care to step on Shan Yu's back and tread on his fingers. She approached me with a smile. _**I don't think burly Huns are his style.**_

"I'd say not," I protested with a pout, "Disgusting, sweaty, smelly brutes trying to handle me like some pretty, little thing to play with. Ugh!"

_**Aw, my poor John. Welcome to my world!**_ She paused as she took in my attire and started circling me.

I blushed as I watched her nervously, unconsciously trying to cover myself as if I were naked. "What? It was Yao's idea."

Moira looked over at Yao in amusement. _**Yao? Good plan. **_She winked at him with a smile.

Yao shrugged as he stated, "It worked the last time."

Moira smiled bigger as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out what she said was a cellphone, holding it up at me before I heard a faint click. _**There now I have a picture to remember this always.**_ She teased.

I gawked as a tiny squeak escaped my slack jaw as I stared at her in complete and utter shock.

She smiled and without warning, stuck her hands into the top of my dress and pulled out the two apples Mulan had placed there. _**I would have used something a bit bigger. **_

I covered my chest as I blushed furiously, feeling scandalized once more. "Must everyone be handling me so familiarly?"

She pouted at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. _**Aw, does this mean I can't handle you familiarly even if we are engaged? I think you make a rather striking girl, but I want my John back to normal and not in a dress, wearing so much makeup. **_

"Me too," I huffed, taking a moment for it to register that she had just outed us to Mulan, Shang, the emperor, and everyone else.

She looked at me apologetically but there was a spark of mischief in her eyes. _**Oops. Well to be fair, I told Mulan I was in love with you first, though she nearly crashed Khan. **_

We were surprised when we heard a squeal as well as cheers as Mulan hugged us along with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. I squeaked again at the force behind Chien Po's hug as he lifted us clear off the ground. Thank goodness he was a friendly giant of sorts. I noticed that Shang was looking at us skeptically. _Guess that the cat is out of the bag now_, I thought, knowing that he was probably going to spread the word between the princes and heroes.

Moira hissed softly in Shang's direction, her glare just daring him to say a word. Mulan had promised not to tell a soul as did her friends. Moira continued to glare at Shang until he agreed as well.

Once the others had let go, Moira looked at me and kissed me softly before pulling away. _**Thank you for coming for me. And I believe that I have information that should prove most interesting. Shan Yu all but boasted that I'm on Maleficent's hit list. I don't know why but we best be on our guard from now on. There is no doubt in my mind that in every world we go to, the villains will be doing their best to get rid of me. This needs to be investigated. I beat him up so badly I doubt he'll remember what was said. So, we need to keep the fact that we know I'm on Maleficent's hit list a secret until I can approach the king about it. Understood? **_

I nodded in understanding.

She smiled before poking at my cheek. _**Now let's go get you cleaned up and into bed. We've got the tournament coming up soon and I think we need a rest. And this isn't the best look for you. **_

"The Huns seemed to have thought otherwise," Yao quipped.

I laughed sarcastically in response as they shared in a good chuckle. I heaved a sigh, despite it all, knowing that they didn't mean anything by it. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Moira giggling, as she covered part of her face with her sleeve. _However did I get so lucky?_


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: The Kingdom Tournament_

Once our adventure in China was over, John and I took Ani to visit my brother. I was going so I could get some training in and I promised John that he could listen to the recordings I had. But I felt Ani deserved to actually see some of the memories she was too young to remember, like our parents. So I ended up sitting with them.

It started out fine, just some younger memories before Ani was born when I was a child. The one we were currently watching was one of the Halloween videos and it was the one year I decided I was going to dress up like John. I caught John smiling at me from the corner of my eye and turned to see him smiling at me in a rather smug and foolish way.

_**What are you grinning about? **_

He shook his head, "It just gives me… 'the feel good warmies,' I guess you could say."

_**That I'm dressed up as you for All Hallow's Eve? **_

"That you adored me enough to."

I blushed and cuddled under his arm and into his side. _**Always. I did get teased and a lot of people asked who I was but I didn't care. **_

He nuzzled into me before continuing to watch the rest of the video.

The next part was my mother's baby shower when she was pregnant with Ani. I smiled remembering that day with great fondness. A 17 year old me came onto the screen and I had to smile. I was still full in figure like I was now but my hair was a lot shorter than what John was used to seeing. I peeked at John to see how he was taking to the sight of my short hair.

Ani looked back and forth at me and the screen trying to figure out if that was me. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She settled down and just continued to watch.

I jumped when I saw Gwen jump onto the couch, "What are we watching?"

_**Must you scare the crap out of me? And we're watching home videos. This is my mother's baby shower. I was about 17 here. And yes I had short hair. **_

"It didn't have anything to do with…" she began before shaking her head, "Nevermind, you're so lucky, I have no home videos."

_**Least you don't have any videos of you running round naked as a child 'cause you couldn't keep your clothes on. **_I was pouting a bit as I remembered that portion. _**And I had a rather unfortunate incident with a girl named Amber in my class. You think cutting off my hair as a kid was enough but nope. She had to do it again. Luckily she didn't cut my cheek like last time and she got caught before she cut too much of it off. But since she butchered my hair I had it cut short and donated it all to charity just like last time. **_

It didn't escape my notice when she jolted at 'cut,' but I felt a tinge of guilt when her gaze lowered, "I think that I wouldn't mind that. It would have been embarrassing to have videos of me running buck naked, but to not have any memories to cherish like that…"

I wiggled out of John's grasp and hugged her. _**I'm sorry. Well think of it this way. You now have us to make new ones. Right Ani?**_

Ani nodded as she toddled over and climbed up onto the couch so she was next to Gwen and hugged her too. "Ani love Gwen!"

I smiled. _**See? You can't argue with that. And I wouldn't try. She always wins. Now shush. **_

Gwen smirked at me, but didn't argue as she ruffled Ani's hair, "Love you too, kid."

Ani stayed snuggled up to Gwen's side as I moved back to John's side unaware that we had company behind us as the 17 year old me moved to the electronic piano my dad had gotten me and began to play. Ani jumped at the opening chords began to play, sounding like an organ.

I felt my mood sink as I began to sing. I didn't want to see or remember this part. It was painful to watch and hear because it reminded me of what I once lost. I didn't see John's eyes glue to the screen in mesmerization.

I soon reached the end of the song as my voice rose to hit the higher and prolonged notes until it was finished.

I jumped a foot in the air when I heard loud clapping from behind the couch and turned to glare at Tony. _**What do you want? **_It didn't escape my notice that David Xanatos was once again back. I averted my eyes when I caught Owen's stunned gaze.

"That was amazing sis! Let's watch another one!" Tony exclaimed.

I glared at him. _**How about we don't and never speak of this again?**_

I glared at him even more as he raced to the TV, "Too late!" With that, he shoved another video in.

_**Tony I don't care if you are my brother but I will maim you within an inch of your life! **_

Ani's excited squeal cut off whatever Tony was going to say as we all looked at the screen. I was in Ani's room sitting in the rocking chair with her in my arms. Mom had been tired so I offered to put Ani to bed for her so she could sleep. I guess my dad must have come home early and recorded this.

_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,_

_A new aged child from a distant star._

_It feels so good just to be_

_So close to your love. _

_You are heaven's gift to me._

_You are so sweet and pure just the way you are._

_Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star._

_There's so much in life for you to see._

_And so much to be. _

_You are Heaven's gift to me._

_La la la la la la, la la la la la, _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la, la la la la,_

_La la la la la, la la la la la la la_

_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,_

_A new aged child always in my heart._

_There's so much in life for you to be,_

_And so much to see. _

_You are heaven's gift to me._

_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_

_La la la la la, la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_

_La la la la la, la la la la la la la._

_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la,_

_There's so much in life for you to see,_

_And so much to be. _

_You are heaven's gift to me_

I remembered singing that lullaby to Ani, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it nor could I find record of it anywhere. Ani seemed to just about drop right then and there on the couch if she hadn't rolled onto Nightshade's tail, causing him to screech and waking her up again.

John was about to say something when we heard, "Where did you learn that song?"

We all turned to see Oberon glaring at me in accusation that I felt a bit uncomfortable, wondering what it was that I had done.

_**I don't know. I've always known it. I used to hear it in my head when I was young. I assume it was my birth parents before my adoptive family took me in as it is quite clear to me now that they don't have fairy blood of any sort in them. **_

It didn't seem to put him at ease any, instead putting him even more on edge. Yet, as I looked into his eyes, all I could see was confusion as to why it could possibly bother him.

I pushed it from my mind as I turned to David as he seemed to be the reason they were here. _**I assume something happened that made you feel the need to come visit my brother. **_

He merely cleared his throat as he looked away, readjusting his suit.

_**If my brother did something stupid again, I'm not cleaning his mess. I already have one child to look after. **_

"Hey! I did nothing!" Tony yelled.

"The guilty one always say," Gwen commented with a smirk.

_**Not to mention you'd blow up Doom's embassy if you could but that would be incredibly stupid and you'd be causing an international crisis. And Fury would kill whatever was left of you after I got done with you. I've already had enough trouble with Chi Fu hinting I shouldn't be doing my job of keeping the peace because I'm a woman and I just know you wouldn't do something to make my job harder now would you? **_

Gwen scoffed, "That gnat needs to crawl right back under the rock he crawled out of."

_**No kidding. The way he looked and talked to me was sickening, like I wasn't worthy to be in his presence. He seemed to forget who was the royal and he yelled at John. Normally I don't wish evil on people, but it's a real pity the avalanche didn't take him out. He's gotten too high and mighty about his post. I left a note for the Emperor that Chi Fu doesn't know about. But we're getting off topic. Did you have a reason to stop by Mr. Xanatos? **_

"Do you have a reason to be nosy?" he quipped.

"Do you have a reason for back-talking an innocent question, Xanatos?" Gwen growled.

"I do," he stated.

_**Out with it then! Or I'll consider what you have to say unimportant and be on my way. I do have training to do. **_

"Then go do it," he replied.

_**Fine then. You have just implied that what you have come to say is unimportant. Gwen will you join me? **_

Renard cleared his throat. "Ignore him my dear. It seems he still has yet to mature. We have come to say that we took your advice and merged the companies and they are doing even better than before. We came to offer you our thanks."

"Wow," Gwen stated.

I nodded. _**I'm glad they are doing well. Congratulations.**_

I blushed when John came over and wrapped an arm around my waist as he smiled at me proudly.

I eyed Tony nervously when his gaze zeroed in on John's arm around my waist. _**Tony… **_

He moved away as he looked at me.

_**Tony, calm down. Don't do something rash. **_

"I'm not doing anything, why would I be doing something?" he muttered.

_**You look like you want to hit something.**_ I looked at John. _**We might as well tell him now. He won't take it as well if he finds out later. And he's not near his armor so he can't shoot you. **_

"You two are getting married," Gwen stated casually.

"What?!" everyone around us exclaimed.

_**Ok how did you find out? Have you been sending your gremlins after us? **_

"No, Nikita overheard Mulan and Shang talking and informed me of it," Gwen replied. "After the arrow incident though, I have every right to send my gremlins after you."

"Arrow? What arrow?" Tony implored.

I glared at Gwen. _**One of the Lost Boys thought I was a bird and shot me down. Nearly smashed my brains out on some rocks but John rescued me. Are we done now? John and I have stuff to do back home, so bye! **_I grabbed John's hand in mine and tried to make an escape.

"Hey, what about training?" Gwen asked, "It's not like I can join the tournament, but I'd like to help you prepare for it."

_**I'd rather not do that where my brother may accidentally on purpose injure John in some way. I'd like to keep my fiance alive thank you. **_

"I can handle that," Gwen replied, "he leaves John alone or one of my gremlins destroys one of his precious tech, and he won't know which one or who does it."

Tony glared at her and pointed like she had already done it.

_**Tony, enough. It's not official and we're not getting married right away. We're in a long term engagement so we can get to know each other better but we both know this is what we want. You can say I did sort of follow the fairytale line and I found my true love. Now not a word or you won't be considered to be the one to walk me down the aisle. **_

That certainly got him to bite his tongue.

I looked at John and smiled. _**Will you train with us? I could use some help on my swordsmanship and I can't think of a better teacher. **_

"Did King Jareth say that a queen does not join tournaments?" Oberon teased, pulling a groan from Gwen as she buried her head in a pillow.

_**As if. She doesn't listen to Jareth anyways. If Gwen wanted to, she could compete and take names. I'm sure she has a reason she's not joining and if she doesn't wish to share them then that's her choice.**_

"No," she grumbled, "he's right… Jareth found a way to blackmail me…" I sympathized as she glared at nothing in particular.

_**Well at least you can help me train and everyone I take down will be in your honor. Because I'm in it to win. Either go big or go home. **_

"Sounds good to me," she commented, "I can also help with the sword training… I've gotten better with Jareth's help."

_**No offense but John's been doing it longer and I'd like him to teach me. He's the best I know aside from Norrington. But I'd rather have John teach me. **_

"How do you know he's been doing it longer?" Gwen countered.

"Well… I have been doing it since I was five," John mentioned.

"I yield," she stated as he smiled sweetly at her while she gave him a soft, playful right hook, "No hard feelings, big guy."

I smiled and nestled into his side. _**How about we make it interesting? If you can disarm me, you can ask a favor of me. If I disarm you, I can ask a favor of you. Sound fair John? **_

He looked at me curiously, "Well… it sounds intriguing… all right."

I stood on my toes and gave him a quick kiss. _**That's to seal the deal. Let's go. Hope you're prepared to lose. **_

He chuckled as he followed. Gwen looked at us as if waiting for a signal if this was just the two of us or if she could come along, at least for now.

_**Gwen? Move it or lose it.**_

"I'm going to make you eat those words," she giggled as she followed.

_**No thanks. I already ate.**_ I teased. _**And I plan on saving John for dessert. **_

He looked at me wide-eyed when I had said that. I smiled at him to show I was teasing as we went to train.

* * *

_A few days later…._

I kept an eye out as I sneaked down to the kitchen. I had just escaped a really boring meeting about the tournament, using the excuse that I needed to check on food preparations. There was a huge turnout of people coming for the tournament, even more than the previous times. Even some villains showed up.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Jareth and Gwen having tea in the kitchen.

_**What are you guys doing here? **_

"I'm hiding from Lottie," Gwen confessed, Jareth tried to stifle a chuckle.

_**I just escaped a meeting about the tournament and hiding from Lottie. She wanted to discuss what I'd wear for my coronation and the Tournament Ball. Not to mention I'm hiding from my suitors. They're getting relentless. Peter and Edmund have backed off after I said I wasn't interested. They weren't all that interested either. Norrington has sort of backed off too but it's Hans I'm worried about. I fear he'll propose any day now. **_

Gwen scoffed, "I hope that you get paired off against him in the tournament."

"Yes," Jareth interjected, "Gwen and I have a bet running, I don't think he'll last a whole minute… She doesn't think he'll last five seconds."

"All he'll have to do is open his mouth most likely," Gwen concurred.

_**I'll take him down. I wonder if maybe John and I should tell people we're together sooner. I mean, Hans is getting very persistent and they're expecting an answer soon too. John and I wanted to wait but as more time passes I don't think it's an option anymore. **_

"You were planning on originally telling everyone at your coronation, right?" Gwen asked.

"Well, the Tournament Ball might not be such a bad idea," Jareth suggested.

_**I'll have to talk to John but I think it best. The sooner we do this the better and the longer we have to deal with any rumors or objections. **_

"I can only imagine the uproar that the princes and heroes will give," Gwen muttered, "Shang didn't seem too keen on the idea of you two, though Mulan was rooting for you."

_**I know but in the end, it's my choice and I love John with all my heart. I know he's the one for me. **_

"Like Sarah for you, Jareth?" Gwen teased as Jareth grumbled.

_**Still having problems Jareth? No wonder with the way you're going about it. No wonder she dislikes you so much. Heck, I'd feel the same if it was me. **_

"She doesn't dislike me, Desmoira," Jareth growled, "if she did, she wouldn't even tolerate me."

"You admit that you bug her, though," Gwen quipped with a smirk.

_**She tolerates you. Doesn't mean she likes ya. Let's see, you threw a snake at her, kidnapped her brother, set the Cleaners on her, let her fall into an oubliette, drugged her with a peach, sent her into the Bog of Eternal Stench, set the entire Goblin Army on her, not to mention you tried stalling for time when she won fair and square. And you send your goblins to steal her undergarments, set crystals everywhere so you can spy on her. You're too grabby to boot and you shed glitter. You play mind games with her. You know you're lucky she even tolerates you. If it was me, I would have gotten some sort of magical restraining order. **_

"It's nice to know that you're so sweet and gentle with the blow," Jareth muttered.

_**Tough love. But because even I can see you belong together, I'm willing to help you guys get together. **_

"I'm listening," he said hesitantly.

I sat down next to him. _**No mind games to start! Be sincere. Be honest without all the trickery and dramatic displays. The whole glitter and such may have worked when she was young but she's older now. You need to come to her level. Here's my suggestion. Take her out on an honest date. No blackmail or anything. Just an honest to goodness date. Take her somewhere she wants to go. Be courteous and respect her space. No trying to seduce her or anything. Treat it like a getting to know you. Find out what she likes, dislikes and so on. Really get to know her. Show her that you can be mature but still be fun. And if that date goes well, take her on another date, somewhere different. If it continues to go well, slowly build up to the whole romantic part. You don't want to scare her off. Here's an idea. Invite her to the tournament and ball after. She can bring Toby for some of the children games. And I would ask her before Kuzco asks her. I care about because you're my friend and you deserve to be happy. That's all the advice I can give apart from being yourself but show her there's more to than the villain or the annoying prat she's come to see you as. Doesn't hurt to get in Toby's good graces either. That's part of why I fell for John. He's so good with her and she adores him. **_

"Toby adores me," Jareth commented.

_**That's good. You're one step closer. And I really would hurry. Kuzco was heading her way when I left. And just don't let her know you threw the kid high in the air and let a goblin catch him. **_

I gasped when he broke a crystal over my head, covering me in glitter as he left to go find Sarah. _**The hell was that for? **_

"All the glitter jabs most likely," Gwen commented as she sipped her tea.

_**Jerk. **_

"You were the one to antagonize him," Gwen defended.

I made the glitter disappear. _**He needed to hear it. **_

"Not the glitter bashing," Gwen stated, "it is no different than the bashing that you got from the matchmaker."

_**Whatever. And Sarah did complain about it. I mean I have seen him poof without the glitter. **_

"She needs to remember that he is like a schoolboy on the playground," Gwen muttered, "it's his way of pulling her pigtails."

I smiled. _**Boys. You know if he wasn't interested in Sarah and I wasn't with John, I might have asked him. I did have a crush on him once. **_

"Really?" Gwen asked.

_**Yeah. I used to have a crush on Norrington and Beckett when I was younger but John always held my heart. What about you? Have any childhood crushes? **_

Gwen blushed as she mumbled, "Um… Dracula."

I smiled. _**That's cool. **_

She smiled softly, "Yeah, some of my other crushes are more vampire related thanks to him, but now I did have a few that weren't… like Chase Young."

_**Really? Cool! I remember him! **_

"I prefer the 'Showdown' version, though," Gwen confessed.

I nodded in agreement. My ears twitched as I heard someone coming and I vanished from sight.

John came in leading a group of people and if I remembered correctly these were King Roland and his family.

The little blonde girl, Amber I believed, approached Gwen. "Are you Princess Desmoira?"

Gwen giggled and shook her head, "No, I am Gwendolyn, Queen of the Gremlins, at your service."

King Roland exclaimed, "The pleasure is all ours."

Queen Miranda agreed, "Indeed, it is."

Amber pouted, bringing out her fan. "I was told she was in here. I want to meet her so badly! I hear she's setting new trends in fashion!"

James, her twin pitched in, "I hear she took on Hook and his entire ship!"

Sofia said softly, "I hear she's really skilled in magic."

Gwen had a deadpan grin on, "Everyone wants the princess, come on down DD!"

I came back into view behind them, standing on the ceiling. John was just watching in amusement.

Amber looked around. "Um I don't see her!"

Gwen pointed to the ceiling casually.

When they turned to look, I waved at them and Cedric jumped about a foot in the air. I dropped from the ceiling and landed on my feet before bowing to King Roland and Queen Miranda. _**Welcome to Disney Castle King Roland and Queen Miranda. I hope your stay here will be pleasant. If you have need of anything, just tell me. **_

"It is an honor to meet you," Roland exclaimed, offering his hand.

I smiled and placed my hand in his. _**The honor is mine, Your Majesty. I'm happy that you and your family were able to come join us for the Kingdom celebration. You are participating I believe. **_

He scratched the back of his head with a blush, "I am, I figured it would be a good way to introduce my kingdom to the other kingdoms."

I smiled. _**I think it's a wonderful way. I know James here likes jousting so I included it as part of the pre tournament games. Would you care to join us for lunch? Everyone else is taking lunch in the meeting so I have the kitchen for the afternoon. **_

Amber, Sofia and James exclaimed their interest in staying for lunch when Yen Sid stomped through the door.

Oh dear. _**Hello Grandfather. What brings you here? **_

Gwen giggled as Cedric poorly tried to stifle a fanboy moment.

I hid my own smile and looked at Grandfather for his answer. _**Would you like some lunch? **_

He mumbled, but I knew well enough what he wanted.

_**Sit down, I'll get lunch started. John? I need to speak to you. **_I waved my hand to get utensils chopping vegetables for stew before I headed out the side door that led to the kitchen gardens, gesturing John to follow.

"Yes? What's wrong, Moira?" John asked in concern.

I sighed as I knelt down to pick some herbs for the stew to avoid looking at him. _**I don't think we can wait to tell people about us. Not anymore. Things have changed and I fear things will happen if we wait too long. **_

"The suitors?" he asked, not exactly arguing with me.

I nodded. _**Peter and Edmund have backed off as has James. Kuzco got bored and Prince Achmed has stormed off after saying good luck marrying me off. It's Hans I'm worried about. He just doesn't seem to get the hint! I overheard him making plans for a ring and I think he means to propose very soon. Which is why I think we need to tell everyone at the Kingdom Ball, while everyone is gathered together so they can all hear it. **_

"As you wish," he said with a smile. "If it will put you at ease, then let us do so."

I looked up at him. _**But there will be more people that will have you under their scrutiny. I know you aren't after me for a title but I just don't get good vibes from Hans. I mean I feel he has an ulterior motive. He's the youngest son of his family and also the last in line for his throne. John what if he tries challenging you? I would not see you hurt. **_

"If he challenges me, then I will accept," John stated, "He's too cocky of his own abilities, and that will ultimately be his downfall."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands settled on my hips. _**My hero. And my prince. I've missed you. I had to listen to Lottie go on and on about what I should wear for the ball and my coronation. I have a dress already for the ball but not my coronation. I haven't found the right dress yet. **_

"You will," he said with a smile.

_**I've looked at hundreds of gowns and nothing. I want to wear something special with meaning behind it but nothing calls out. I could probably wear the gown I wore for when I was introduced. **_

"Or you could make your own dress," he suggested.

I made a face. _**Are you kidding? That's the one thing I could never get the hang of. And if I even mention making my own dress, they'll jump in to help and it might end up pink or something I don't want. I wish I could wear something my mother did but I don't have anything of her's. If I could I'd wear her wedding gown but she donated it to someone else. **_

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrugged. _**It's fine. I'm glad the girl got to wear a wedding dress. She wasn't able to afford one back then. **_

He looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at me in uncertainty. "I might have something."

I looked at him curiously.

"The dress… the one that you mentioned…" he muttered nervously.

_**John? Show me?**_ _**Lunch will take care of itself.**_

He nodded and gestured for me to follow him, which I did readily.

I grew curious as he led me into his room. While he rummaged around in his closet, I examined his room, noting it smelled very much like him. I flopped on his bed on my back and stared up at the canopy, becoming lost in my thoughts. I didn't notice when he pulled something out of his closet until he muttered my name. I sat up and looked at him curiously. In his hands was the very dress that I had told him about, the dress that Pocahontas wore to the ball. I looked up at him in surprise, wondering why he had it. _**John? **_

"Pocahontas didn't feel right keeping it," he confessed, "even when I told that it was all right, she insisted that I take it back… and give it to someone that I love, who loves me just as much."

I stood up and walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck. _**It's perfect. But you don't have to give it to me just because I was fussing about not having a dress. But if you really wish me to have then I am honored and I shall wear it with pride and love. **_

"I do," he replied, "is it really perfect?"

_**More than anything! I'm rather wishing my coronation was sooner so I could wear it. It's perfect because you're opening up to me and letting me wear this. **_I rubbed my nose against his teasingly. _**Surely such a beautiful gown has a price for it. **_

I had expected him to say something, but instead of asking, he simply kissed me outright. It was most _definitely_ a pleasant surprise as I kissed back. I pulled away for air, my cheeks burning. _**That's a good price. One I'd happily pay anytime. **_

"If you are to announce that we plan to be married at the Tournament Ball," John suggested, "... would it not be a good idea to wear the dress then?"

I pondered his words before smiling at his wisdom. _**They'll know right away. I mean from what I have heard, everyone is wearing their iconic formal attire to show off their kingdom. What would be said if I showed up wearing the dress? Would they assume that my alliance was with your realm? **_

"I think that they would realize that we intend to be together," he pointed out.

_**Well, we won't have long to wait. I'm excited. Maybe it will knock some sense into Hans' thick head. I think I figured out what he's up to. He's after a throne. He's the last in line for his own and since I am Yen Sid's granddaughter, the throne will pass onto me when Mickey and Minnie step down. So he really is after me for my title. **_

"T'ch!" John scoffed, "I knew that he was a dirty rat."

I started pressing kisses along his jaw and the corner of his mouth. _**Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're angry? **_

"No," he said, looking at me in surprise.

I nodded with a smile. _**Well you are. When you pout, too. Your smirk is rather sexy as well. But no matter how you look, you're still very attractive and you make my heart skip a beat when you smile. **_

He blushed as he scratched his cheek with a light smile.

I kissed him gently before pulling back. _**Thank you. I never dreamed I'd be so happy. And I can't wait for the day we start our lives together. Are you ready for the tournament? And beat Hans into the ground if you go up against him? **_

"I am as ready as I'll ever be," he confessed.

I pulled my ribbon from my hair and wound it around his wrist. _**Every hero needs a lady's favor to carry into battle. You'll do wonderfully. But promise me that if we go up against each other, it will be a fair fight and you will give me your all. **_

"I wouldn't dream of insulting you by not giving it my all," he replied, "I saw what you did to Shan Yu, after all."

_**He was asking for it. And I promise to give you my all as well. Actually, not entirely because I don't want to hurt you. **_

He chuckled, "Considering what I have seen you do to Stark at half strength, I will take that as a blessing."

I laughed. _**True but then I'd get to nurse you back to health. I best be getting back before they send a search party for me. Kiss for the road? **_

He leaned down and kissed me happily.

I pulled away from him reluctantly, taking the dress with me to tuck it in a safe place. I knew that we were possibly breaking several social norms and traditions but I didn't care and I know he didn't either. We were in love.

* * *

_Tournament Day_

I walked around the fairgrounds to be sure everything was running smoothly. So far everything was and everyone was having fun. It certainly was a hit if I do say so myself. I spotted King Roland and Queen Miranda and decided to see how they were taking it all in.

_**King Roland, Queen Miranda. I wanted to see if you were enjoying yourselves. The children seem to be having fun. **_I gestured over to where Sofia and James were bouncing around in a bounce house courtesy of Tony with the other children.

"We're having a lovely time," Queen Miranda said joyously.

_**I'm glad! I'm happy everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. This is the first time I've ever done something like this. I had to avoid Prudence lest she make it boring and proper. King Roland, they're starting to call all contestants to start getting ready for the tournament. Men are in that tent. I wish you luck. **_I pointed to where he could get ready before heading over to the tent I was sharing with Mulan and Merida.

_**We're starting in 10 minutes. Are you ready? **_

"Ready when you are," Mulan stated as Merida smiled.

"Aye! We'll show those pompous jessies a thing or two!" Merida said as she held up her bow.

_**Now, the men are going to try really hard to take us out of the running should we be matched against them. Normally I say no mercy, but if you're up against Florian, win but don't seriously hurt him. Not unless you want Snow on your case. Other than that, strive for the top. They seem to have forgotten that we aren't all damsels in distress. **_

They nodded, wincing slightly at the mention of Snow White. Sure, she was sweet, but she certainly knew how to scold you into a guilt trip.

I quickly changed into my blue tunic with white puffed at the wrist sleeves and black leggings before pulling on my boots and lacing them up tight. I tied my hair back just as the horn announcing the start of the tournament began to sound.

_**This it girls. **_I held my hand out palm down in front of me. _**Let's show them the meaning of girl power! **_

They placed their hands on mine as they exclaimed, "Girl power!"

We headed out to the field where the matches would be held, the cheering of the crowd loud in our ears. I spotted Ani in Snow White's arms as they sat in the stands and waved at her, blowing her a kiss as well. Ani waved back and blew me several kisses, drawing coos and aws from the princesses around her.

I stood by Tony as everyone else ambled onto the field. _**Ready to get your butt kicked brother?**_

"If I was going against you," he replied, pointing to the roster.

I looked up and felt my jaw drop. _**Oh hell no. I'm going up against Hans?! **_I shot a look down the line where Hans stood.

He turned to me as he smiled and waved.

I recoiled and faced front again, my arms crossing over my chest as I pouted. _**Can I just burn him now and be done with it? **_

"Aren't the Henson twins betting on how long he will last against you?" Tony mentioned.

_**Haha. Henson Twins. I love that. And yes they are. I'm intending to do it in Gwen's favor. I'm still sore about the glitter attack Jareth launched. **_

"Aw, did my poor sissy get swamped with glitter?" he teased.

_**Watch it bub. Or you're next. **_

Phil was explaining the rules, that we couldn't kill anyone but we could use what we had at our disposal to fight. If you ran out of time, the person who was still standing would move on or if you were unable to fight you were out. Simple enough. Everyone left the field except for myself and Hans. I moved to one end while he moved to the other. I stared at him blankly as I waited for the signal.

_**Good luck. You'll need it. **_

"I promise to go easy on you, princess," he stated with that nauseating smile of his.

Oh hell no! He did not! I didn't hesitate to slam him deep into the ground when the horn sounded, leaving him a Hans shaped crater. I stared down at him as he stared up at me in shock. _**You lose. And for the record, I don't need people taking it easy on me. **_I turned on my heel and kicked dirt into the hole. _**Can we get a medic out here? **_

I looked over as I saw Jareth begrudgingly handing Nikita, Gwen's right hand gremlin, a bag of what I assumed was their wager. Uh-uh was next to her with a camera as he exclaimed, "Odelay!" It was amusing to see them wearing hoodies as they protected them from the sunlight, but I was curious as to where Gwen was. Oh well. I had other things to worry about. I seemed to have surprised everyone by my quick and rather brutal defeat of Hans. But I paid no mind as I sat down with the others, already bored.

I looked over at John as he sat next to me. _**So you're up next. Against Smith. How do you feel about that? **_

He rubbed his palms together nervously, "I don't know how I feel, to be honest."

I took his hands in mine and gave them a squeeze. _**You'll do fine. Now go.**_

He smiled at me before walking out to his side.

I crossed my fingers, chewing on my lip as I watched them fight. Smith was an adventurer to be sure but he lacked in discipline and years of training that John had with a sword. The match lasted for a bit of time but I couldn't help but jump up and cheer when John won the match. I ran out to the field and threw my arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over. I didn't care who could see I was just happy he was alright. I looked up in pleasant surprise when Smith walked up and offered him his hand.

"Good game, Rolfe," he said with a smile.

John took his hand, "Same to you, Smith."

I beamed happily knowing that there was some sort of peace between them now as John and I went back to the sidelines. _**You were amazing! Well done! I pity anyone who has to go against you. **_

He blushed as he covered his face, "I wasn't that good."

_**Yes you were! **_

His blush deepened as he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

I knew we were getting looks but I didn't care. The matches went on until the second round. I felt my heart sink as I saw who I was matched against. I looked at John to see how he was handling us being pitted against each other.

He simply nodded and said, "I will give it my all like we promised."

I nodded as well as we took our places. I drew my sword, deciding against using magic. I really didn't want to hurt him.

He drew his sword as well.

The signal to begin sounded and I ran at him, our swords clashing. We were about evenly matched but in the end I managed to knock him onto his back and held my sword at his throat. _**Yield? **_I hated doing this to him as there was no doubt the princes and heroes would say he let me win.

He looked at the sword calculatingly as I could see the gears turning in his head. He sighed as he looked at how far his sword had been flung before looking back at me.

"It seems that that would be the wise choice to do," he stated.

I nodded and helped him up. _**Thank you for a wonderful match. I'm sorry. But thank you for giving it your all. You nearly had me a couple of times. **_

He smiled as he offered his hand, "My godmother would be teasing me, but I never could win against her either."

I took his hand. _**I won't tease but I'll save the first dance for you tonight. **_

He smiled even bigger and nodded, "I look forward to it."

The matches waged on through the day. Sometimes someone would get an automatic win if they weren't matched up. It only happened to me once and I was already exhausted. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep going but Mulan and Merida had been taken out in earlier matches so it was up to me. I could see John was worried, so I just tried to put on a brave face just for him. But I knew I was going to be in trouble very soon as I went against Auron. He was the only one standing between me and the semifinals and possibly the finals. The match was long and hard and I was starting to slow down. I barely dodged Auron's sword as it swung at me, slicing into my arm. Another second and I would have lost said arm. I needed to end this and fast. I caused wind to swirls around him, making dust rise up and get into his eye. Once he was distracted, I used more magic to make the very earth rise up and pin him down. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get up and admitted defeat. I staggered back over to the sidelines, tuning the cheers and applause out. I just wanted to rest.

John had me rest against him as he looked at everybody shiftily. He whispered my name before offering me something wrapped in cloth.

"For you to get your energy back," he whispered, "I don't want you getting hurt."

I took it gratefully and wolfed down the food that was inside, not caring about what I was eating or manners only that it was helping. _**Thank you. And too late for not getting hurt. Auron nearly sliced my arm off. **_

He looked over my arm and winced, "It's a clean cut at least."

_**Psh. Don't remind me. I can't even heal it. **_

"You'll be able to heal it after you win," he said, kissing my forehead. "Fortunately, I can wrap this so that it won't bother you for the rest of the fight."

_**Luckily Thor isn't using the hammer. I'd be a dead woman if he was. Well, woman in the hospital wing.**_

"How are you going to handle Hercules?" he asked nervously.

_**Easy. Outsmart him. **_

"How? He's fairly clever himself," John pointed out.

_**True he is, but he deals mainly in physical combat while I have trained under Yen Sid and Loki. I did more than stare at scrolls, books and mix ingredients for potions. You forget Loki is a Trickster and I am Fae as well. Loki has taught me well in the art of trickery and I plan to use it on both Thor and Hercules. They tend to be more brawn over brain. Which is most advantageous for me. **_

As if thinking about it, I smiled when he nodded, "Point taken. Good luck, my love."

I smiled as the signal for the next match sounded. I got up and started heading for my spot when I staggered, feeling light headed. That wasn't good. I needed to stay focused. I stood in my spot swaying slightly before shaking my head to clear it. I focused on Thor and his smile. He was eager and excited. Not that I could blame him. He had been sitting out watching the others fight. I saw a flicker of concern cross his features so I smiled at him to reassure him that I was alright. I didn't want him to try and call off our match. My hand drifted to my side where I had an assortment of weapons. They wouldn't kill but they would distract which was what I needed.

"Promise me a good, hearty battle, Desmoira," Thor stated with his usual smile.

_**You know it Thunderbutt. **_I smiled, using my affectionate nickname for him. _**Just try not to break me too badly. **_

He chuckled as he got into his usual battle stance. The gears started turning in my head immediately as I heard Loki's voice in my head telling me Thor's usual habits when fighting without Mjolnir. This should be simple if I played my cards right.

The horn sounded and Thor charged at me. I flew out of the way and remained out of his reach. I concentrated really hard and produced multiple clones of myself and caused them to scramble around, confusing Thor thoroughly. He swung out at clone after clone but never figured which one I was.

"You've been studying with my brother too much it seems," he said as he looked around.

_**Perhaps but he is a fine teacher. **_

I snuck around behind him and the earth opened up beneath his feet and swallowed him up. Only his head remained above ground as my clones disappeared. _**Head Hunter tactics. Thank you Japanese animations. Do you yield? **_

I heard Nikita muttered to Uh-uh if he had gotten that as he exclaimed that he had.

Thor, on the other hand, grinned as he looked up at me. "Intriguing, but surely Loki told you that I'm not that easy to take down."

_**I know you aren't. This is why I have a back up on me. Two words: Pika-Chu! **_

"Pika-what?" Thor asked in confusion as Tony and Clint were cackling like crazy.

I grinned at him as electricity sparked around my cheeks. I grinned as Thor's eyes went wide, his face completely reading, 'uh oh.' _**Any last words? **_

"I yield?" he squeaked, most likely remembering when Darcy zapped him.

_**Oh fine. Ruining my fun. Alright so do you yield? Last time you said it like a question. Do you yield or should I shock you? **_

"I yield… I might be the God of Thunder," he confessed, "but this electricity and I are not good bedmates."

_**Damn right. **_I punched the ground causing Thor to be spat out, the hole closing seamlessly once he was out.

He stumbled back a bit when his foot hit the ground before landing on his rear. He chuckled as he

scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

I walked over to him and held out my hand. _**I enjoyed our match brother. **_

"And I, sister," he replied, taking my hand.

I smiled at him but then my vision grew blurry and I staggered into Thor's chest, his hands resting on my shoulders to steady me. I smiled up at him to let him know I was alright.

"You must rest, sister," he stated, "or you will not have the strength to battle Hercules."

_**I am fine Thor. I only have to keep him busy until he yields or time runs out. I shall be fine. Whoever said I'd be coming into contact with him? I am not stupid, he'd break me in two. I have a plan. I just need you to trust me. Now go keep an eye on John to make sure he doesn't leap in here. **_

Thor nodded as he left the field and Hercules took his place. I was already calculating how I'd take him on. Hercules was not a long distance fighter, he needed contact to fight. So all I had to do was keep my distance and keep him away from anything that he could throw. He could jump fairly high so I had to take that into account. But if he had nothing to use as leverage to jump then it shouldn't be hard. Distract him then move in for the attack. Hmm. This was much like that myth I once read where Hercules fought a giant that gained his strength from touching Mother Earth. In a way the situation was similar. All I had to do was keep him off the ground and away from anything he could use to gain some sort of footing or using his strength. No doubt he'd expect me to use earth or electricity to attack.

The horn sounded and like I thought, Hercules charged at me to try and make contact. I flew up into the air and circled around, throwing fireballs for him to dodge before icing the ground causing him to slip. Once he was good and distracted, I used wind magic to lift him off the ground and high into the air in a cyclone, making it impossible for him to attack or get any sort of footing. It was taking everything I had to keep him up in the air.

"Des," Herc said nervously, "think you'll be putting me back on the ground any time soon?"

I shook my head. _**Not unless you plan on yielding. Or until time runs out. Whichever comes first. **_

"You sure that that's legal?" he asked, most likely praying it wasn't.

_**We can use any means at our disposal be they powers or weapons. I could just cause the cyclone to bash you around. We can use any way short of killing someone to immobilize them. As far as I'm concerned, you are unable to fight. So you can yield now or just hang around until time runs out. Again your choice. **_

I worried only a bit as he continued to struggle, but I knew that he wouldn't yield so easily. I glanced at the hourglass that timed each match and saw that the sand was almost out. I only had to hold on a bit longer. I slammed Hercules into the ground, hard enough to make him dizzy as the last grain of sand fell and the horn sounded to signal the end. He pulled himself out of the ground, but thankfully, he wasn't coherent enough to walk straight. The ice melted away as I lowered myself back to the ground and made the cyclone disappear. My strength was gone as I toppled over and hit the ground. I wanted nothing more to lie there and sleep.

John's POV

I rushed over to Moira as I saw her collapsing from exhaustion. Gently, I lifted her up and looked at Phil as he rushed over to Hercules. I was wondering if anyone was going to declare the winner, which seemed obvious or if they were going to wait. I soon got my answer when Queen Minnie walked over to where I was standing.

"John dear," she commented, "why don't you take Desmoira somewhere she can rest and gather her strength? We shall congratulate her victory at the ball later, okay?"

I smiled as she smiled up at me, "Yes your majesty, thank you very much, your majesty."

Moira's hand touching my cheek caught my attention as she smiled at me. _**Did I win?**_

"Yes, my love," I cooed, "you won. Now, time for a well earned rest."

She smiled. _**Good. I feel like I was run over by a bus. I'm hungry though. I feel like I could eat an elephant. **_

"I'll ask Silver to bring up your favorites," I replied, "including that stew you enjoy."

She smiled happily as she cuddled close. Her nose wrinkled. _**I stink. How can you stand to carry me? I smell like dirt, blood and sweat. I need a bath. **_

"Because that means nothing to me," I responded, "I care that you are okay. You pushed yourself too hard."

She pouted at me as I carried her inside. _**I kicked butt though. I'm fine. **_

I chuckled, "I am well aware of that, love. However, you are exhausted."

_**Phooey. I just need food and I'll be right as rain. And a bath too. And my arm healed. Definitely a bath. And a cuddle? **_She looked up at me hopefully, the dirt smeared on her face did nothing to take away from how adorable she looked.

"I'll be more than happy to provide that," I said with a smile as I gently set her on her bed. "Allow me to gather some clean clothes for you."

_**Bottom drawer has my shirts and sweatpants in them. **_She stiffened as she looked towards the door and rolled till she fell off the other side of the bed and peered over the edge, apprehension written all over her face.

I didn't have time to react as her door flew open and the princesses flooded in, no doubt here to see Moira. She disappeared from sight before they could see her.

"John, have you seen Desmoira?" Snow White asked looking at me.

"Well, um," I muttered, looking around for her, "she was here a moment ago. How may I help you?"

"We wanted to be sure she was alright and help her get cleaned up." Snow explained as the others began looking for Moira.

"I found her! Sugar, now you come out from under that bed so we can get you cleaned up!" Lottie said as she looked under the bed.

"I can take care of her, princesses," I protested.

They debated amongst themselves before they nodded and left. Moira still didn't come out from under the bed.

I crouched down and looked under at her, "They are gone, Moira. You can come out."

She eyed me from her spot, her eyes almost glowing like a cat's. She didn't look sure that they were gone.

I kneeled down and held out my hand to her. "It's alright, my love. They're gone. Now, come on out so you can relax and bathe."

She hesitated before grasping my hand so I could help her out. She pulled out some clean clothes for herself and disappeared into her bathroom. While she was gone, I turned down her bed for her and fluffed up her pillows. Silver brought up a tray of her favorite foods and asked that I pass on his congratulations to Moira before leaving.

Moira came out some time after, clean and dressed, her hair bound up in a bun with random curls falling free. She ate everything I put in front of her, though she did insist on sharing with me. Once she was finished, she crawled into her bed and I tucked her in before climbing in next to her. She cuddled into my side, her head over my heart and her arms around me. I repaid the favor and held her in my arms, my fingers running through her loose hair. She sighed and snuggled closer before falling asleep. I smiled, happy she was so content, before yawning myself. I was quite tired too.

Next thing I knew, Moira was gently shaking me awake as the sun outside was starting to set, bathing the room in a golden glow. I looked up at her sleepily before stretching. "Did I fall asleep?"

She nodded.

I sat up and stretched again. "Is it almost time for the ball?"

She nodded again.

I smiled at her and brushed some hair from her face. "You're looking much better my love. Are you ready to celebrate your victory tonight?"

She smiled. _**Yes. I may not stay the whole night, but it will be worth it to see the look on Phil's face. And that we are announcing about us. Is it bad that I feel rather….happy about seeing the look on Hans's face when we announce that we're entering a courtship? **_

"Would you think less of me if I said that I am eager to see it, too?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. _**No. I wouldn't. **_

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

She blushed and cuddled close again. _**Must we go down to the ball? I'd rather stay here with you. You make a wonderful pillow and you smell nice. **_

"Would you rather risk Hans still thinking that you'd want him for a husband?" I pointed out.

She scowled at me. _**Bloody hell no. **_

"Then let us get ready," I teased, looking at the door. "Moira… would you prefer to get ready in my room? I have a feeling that the princesses might show."

She paled before nodding and scrambled off the bed. She disappeared into her closet before she came out carrying what she needed and sent it floating off to my room as she rummaged around at her vanity table.

I watched her curiously as she moved this way and that.

She moved to her drawers and started sifting around in there before she started pulling things out and I got the briefest glimpse of something white and lacy. I felt my face burn as I looked quickly away.

She moved to the door and looked at me. _**You coming? **_

I smiled and nodded as I followed after her.

She waited patiently by my door which was already open, most likely from her clothing floating in. She gave me a sheepish and apologetic smile when I reached her. I took her arm and guided her in. She looked around my room in interest as her things settled on my bed. She looked thoughtful for a minute before she pounced on my bed and snuggled the pillows. _**Your bed is really soft. And smells just like you too. I may have to steal one of your pillows to sleep with at night. **_

I chuckled, "I have plenty."

She smiled. _**Good. Then I'm stealing one...or two. **_

I smiled, before moving over to her, "Come on, it's time to get dressed."

She pouted. _**No…. Too comfortable and I don't want to put on my corset. And as luck would have it I can't wear a bra with the dress. **_

"I'm sorry," I replied, "but look at it this way, the faster that you get dressed, the faster we can tell everyone, the faster you get to watch Hans's bubble burst, and the faster you get to get out of that corset."

She pouted at me before dragging herself off the bed and going behind my changing screen, her underthings floating after her. I heard her shuffling around before the clothes she was previously wearing were hung over the top of the screen. She poked her head out. _**John? **_

"Yes?" I asked.

_**I need your help. I can't get my corset laced properly. **_She came out in her underdress, the sleeves thin as they barely covered her shoulders and it was rather low in the front, while the skirt covered her ankles. She was holding the corset to her with one hand, the other pushing her hair over one shoulder as she turned.

I knew I was blushing as I bit my bottom lip before I reached over and started lacing up her corset.

She blushed as well as I could see it spread over her neck and up to her ears. _**John dear, you need to tug it a bit harder, or I doubt I'll fit into the dress. **_

"Tighter?" I asked in surprise.

She nodded. _**If you please. **_

"But why? How can you even breathe as it is?" I stammered.

_**Practice. And it's just how it's done. I'd prefer you to tighten my laces because I know you won't strangle me like the princesses seem prone to. Apparently having a narrow waist is the fashion. Just grateful my waist is nowhere near as small as Katrina's but I suppose how much I eat doesn't help matters much. **_

I nodded as I obliged like she wanted. She gasped softly when I pulled harder and her body jolted back in my direction a bit. She smiled at me to let me know she was alright. I finished up her lacing and she placed her hands on her waist as if to measure. She smiled at me again.

_**Well done. You got my waist to a decent size without strangling me. **_

I smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck.

She walked over and picked up the wire hoop skirt in confusion and slight dislike. _**I don't know how to put this on. I never had to wear one of these before. **_She sighed before she managed to get it fastened on before slipping on the over petticoat. _**I look ridiculous. **_She turned this way and that, looking at herself in the mirror. _**I look like a bell. **_

"It is the fashion," I pointed out. "It's not as strange as it could be."

_**I'm not used to this. I still look weird. **_

I smiled as I hugged her, "This isn't the finished look, you're not going to the ball in just this."

She melted and snuggled into me. _**Must you always be right? **_She kissed my nose before pulling away to grab the shoes before she sat down to put them on. Only it didn't go like she planned and the hoop skirt flew up and hit her in the face. _**Ow! How do they even sit in these things?! **_She fussed as she stood up, smoothing the skirt down again. I smiled as I walked up and instructed her on how a lady would sit in these skirts.

She sat with no problem and looked up at me curiously as she slipped on her shoes. _**How do you know how to do that? **_

"I asked my mother when I saw her putting one on as a child," I confessed.

She smiled. _**Aw. How sweet! Now I really want to see how you looked as a wee, small thing! I bet you were just cute! I probably would have picked you up and cuddled you. What can I say? Children are my weakness. Must be the fairy side of me. **_

I shrugged, "I looked like any other child."

She smiled shaking her head before cupping my face in her hands. _**Silly John. You would have looked adorable. Well and you don't have to worry about me making off with our children and switching them out for a changeling. Course, I may scoop them up and hole up somewhere with them for the day. I do that with Ani still. Drives Tony nuts. **_She smiled at me, her nose wrinkling cutely.

I chuckled and shook my head.

She smiled. _**I didn't learn things like that from my mother. She taught me how to sew, weave and spin. I used to get very sick as a child so I used to watch her work. I could watch her for hours. It helped keep my mind off the pain. **_She let go of me and sat down at the vanity table and started to brush out her hair. _**That's how I know so much about such things because of how often I'd get sick. The doctors could never explain it. **_Her face looked slightly troubled. _**And then it stopped. **_

"Just like that?" I implored, finding that highly odd.

She nodded. _**It was unusual. I mean I would get every so often every year. I was lucky that most of the time it happened in the summer, but I got unlucky a few times and got sick during school. Amber took great delight in calling me names. **_

"I don't know who this Amber is, but I already don't like her," I quipped, "Do you remember anything happening before it just stopped happening?"

She furrowed her brow in thought. _**I was older. In my teens still. I was in terrible pain; far worse than anything I had ever felt in the previous bouts. I thought I was going to die. I felt like I was burning and being torn apart from the inside out. I remember my parents coming in and my father holding me. Then...someone else was there. They held my hand. There were two people there. A man and a woman. The man held my hand while the woman was going off about something. I remember his hand was so cold…. but so comforting. I don't remember what happened after that. And I never got sick again. **_

"Cold hands?" I implored further, "Do you remember anything else about him? Or her?"

She closed her eyes in thought. _**He had pale skin...and red eyes. Mm. I must have been delirious. Dear, you still need to dress. **_She started pinning the sides of her hair back. The look on her face clearly said she was done speaking about it.

I nodded but before going to change, I slipped something around her neck, clasping it.

She startled slightly and looked in the mirror to see the necklace that Pocahontas once wore, that belonged to my mother. She touched it before looking at my reflection. _**It's beautiful. **_

"I'm glad that you like it," I muttered with a nervous smile.

A smile lit up her face as she turned to look at me. _**I love it. I'll treasure it always. It's perfect. Now hurry up and dress! You're taking longer than I am! **_She teased as she pinned the needed jewelry into her hair and applied her makeup before slipping into her dress behind the screen. _**Now don't laugh. I'm sure I look ridiculous. **_

"I won't laugh," I stated.

She sighed before she stepped out, head lowered, like she was afraid of what I would think. I gasped, my very breath taken away. She was absolutely amazing. She still didn't look up, her shoulders hunching slightly when she heard my gasp.

_**I look silly, don't I? **_

"No, you look amazing," I said.

She peered up at me, a playful pout on her lips. _**I only get an amazing? I recall someone else got a beautiful. **_

I blushed, trying to get my mouth to form words. However, I was failing quite miserably as I was so taken in by her beauty.

Moira took pity on me and sauntered over my way, twining her arms around my neck. _**I'll settle for a kiss. But you still have to get ready and we don't want to be late. So I guess the kiss will have to wait. Think of it this way: you can kiss me in front of everyone. Especially Hans. **_She pulled away before I could stop her and paused at the door. She looked over her shoulder at me, a playful smirk on her lips. _**And do hurry. I can't wait to dance with you. **_

And with that, she was gone. I shook my head before going to my wardrobe. I knew having her as a bride meant there would never be a dull moment in our lives. Of course even now, life was quite the adventure. My mind drifted to what Moira said about children and I couldn't help but wonder about what they'd be like. I personally hoped we had a little girl with lots of curly hair like her mother and just as beautiful.

I reached for the clothes I wore for the Hunt Ball but paused before taking down the white and gold outfit I wore when I received my new position from the king. I wanted to match her dress and this would be perfect. Lottie once said that it meant a great deal for a man to match his woman. I put it on before rushing to find Moira.

I was caught by Daisy who instructed me to go into the ballroom and wait as Moira would be entering with the King and Queen. I did as I was told and waited rather impatiently for my Moira to appear.

* * *

Moira's POV

I slipped down the halls until I reached the upper ballroom entrance. Usually this entrance was used by Mickey and Minnie whenever balls were held. But this time I got to go in with them as well as Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Yen Sid. They were all talking amongst themselves so they didn't see me approach. I hesitated for a moment, unsure of how I was dressed would be received. But I cleared my throat to gain their attention and waited patiently.

They turned to me as Yen Sid's eyes narrowed curiously. Everyone else's eyes widened at the realization of whose dress I was wearing.

When they didn't speak, I began to grow worried I had made the wrong choice and fidgeted slightly. Imagine my surprise when grandfather spoke first.

"So," Yen Sid said rather casually, "it seems that our dear princess has an announcement for tonight's ball."

I couldn't help but pull a face at him. _**Obviously. **_When in doubt channel your inner Snape snark.

He replied, pointing a finger at me warningly. "Don't think that you are too old for the broom, young lady."

I noticed Mickey wince and wring his hands nervously, remembering when Yen Sid had taken the broom to his behind.

I hid a smile and pretended to look contrite. _**Yes Grandfather. John gave me his mother's dress for tonight because he felt it appropriate considering the nature of our our announcement. **_

"He and I shall be having a little conversation when this is over with," he muttered before gesturing for me to get into position.

_**No turning him into a toad or whatever. **_

He merely grunted, holding his hand up.

I rolled my eyes but faced forward as the doors opened. Mickey and Minnie were announced first and descended the stairs followed by Goofy, Donald and Daisy and finally Yen Sid.

"Announcing Her Royal Highness, Victor of the Kingdom Tournament, Princess Desmoira of Disney!" I could hear Grimbsy announce from the bottom of the stairs.

I took a deep breath before moving into view to stand at the top of the stairs. I was so nervous to see everyone staring up at me. Remembering what one princess said, I told myself the same. _Breathe, just breathe._I took a deep breath to steady myself before smiling, picking up my skirts slightly and started down the steps. My eyes scanned the crowd looking for John and there he was. He looked incredibly handsome and I felt my heart speed up in my chest as I locked eyes with him. Not even the fact that he was near Hans could take away the bubble of happiness I felt growing. Once I reached the bottom step, I waited patiently for Mickey to announce for the ball to begin.

"Welcome everybody to 90th Anniversary of the Kingdom of Disney! As you know, every year we have a tournament to celebrate the various kingdoms both old and new! This year we had a change in the tournament and the kingdoms were all brought together like never before! And it's all thanks to our very own Princess Desmoira, who is also the victor of this year's tournament! As promised, The Kingdom Tournament is now open to both men and women. Give her a hand not only doing a splendid job on the tournament but this year's ball!" Mickey said as he gestured towards me before he and the others began to applaud. Everyone else joined in as well causing me to blush, especially when I heard Tony start whistling.

Once the applause died down, Mickey smiled and held his arms out. "Let the ball begin!"

Everyone cheered as music began to play and everyone started to mingle.

I was left alone but it didn't bother me as my eyes once again fell on John and I smiled. I started walking towards him, intent on keeping my promise to dance with him. I didn't even bother to acknowledge Hans as he stepped up and bowed before me. I walked right past him, my eyes never wavering for a moment. They were on John from the start. I smiled at John as he bowed before me and I returned it with a curtsy. I didn't protest when John took my hand in his, the other curling about my waist, my free hand coming to rest on his shoulder as he started leading me in a waltz.

_**Hello. Don't you look dashing. **_

"I only look so because of how beautiful you are," he said.

I smiled as we twirled. _**My grandfather wishes to speak with you when the ball is over. I don't think he's too pleased with what we have to announce. But don't worry. I highly doubt he's going to turn you into a frog or something. Most likely try to intimidate you and question your intentions with me. Nothing to worry about dear. I won't let you face him alone. **_

"Promise?" he asked, looking at Yen Sid in uncertainty.

_**Promise. **_

The song ended far too quickly for my liking but there was always the next dance. John seemed to be just as upset as I was. We both turned in surprise when some rather peculiar music started playing. I turned to see Tony had taken over the DJ station. I rolled my eyes as he smiled at me.

_**Tch. Brothers. I knew he'd pull something like this! Well, I don't like this song so I'm not all that keen on dancing to it. Wonder if there's anything to snack on. Tiana mentioned something. Mind if I go look? **_

"Oh, follow me," John stated, "I passed by a table that she was putting food on, on the way to where you found me."

I smiled and linked my arm with his. _**Thank you. I must have burned more off than I originally thought. I heard she went all out for the dinner. Are you nervous? **_

"A little, to be honest," he confessed.

_**Well, I'll be with you. Uh oh. Fluffy, pink, blonde demon headed our way! Abort! Abort! Abort! **_

Before either John or I could register what happened, I was pulled onto the dancefloor. I gasped before looking to see Loki smiling at me.

_**Loki? What are you doing? What just happened? **_

"Well, I was hoping that I was sweeping you off your feet while saving you from a 'fluffy, pink, blonde demon,'" he teased.

_**Oh ha ha. And you leave John to deal with her. Smooth. Not. **_

"Oh, he will be fine," he reassured, "he knows how to handle himself."

_**Be as it may, I'd like to get back to him. Now, if you'll excuse me. **_

"May we not enjoy this dance, just a little longer?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. _**We aren't really dancing and I'm not dressed for this sort of dance. **_

I should have known better than to say that as he grinned, "I can fix that."

When I looked down, he had switched my dress for something a little slinkier and in his colors.

_**Loki! Change it back right now! That was his mother's dress! And her necklace and hair jewelry I might add! **_

I noticed his face pause before I felt my wardrobe go to rights as he sneered at someone behind me. "Well, well, well, decided to show up to the ball, Gwen?"

I turned as she pointed at him warningly, "I came for her, but I warn you, I am a ticking timebomb and not worth messing with."

I winced as she did not look too good, especially since her cheeks were flushed. I silently thanked her as she smiled and nodded. I was about to go to John when I turned and saw Odin storming up to Loki. This could not end well. I quickly stepped in front of Loki just as Odin reached us. I met his glare with a calm look though inside I was terrified.

_**Not here. There is still a party going on and this castle is neutral ground. You want to yell at him, do it in your own realm. Now, why don't you enjoy the ball? I'm sure Queen Frigga would love a turn around the floor with you. **_My gaze didn't waver from his, refusing to back down.

I prayed that he would go for I saw him glare at Loki in a way that promised that this wasn't over with. I was completely relieved when he turned and made his way to his wife to take her to the dancefloor. When I turned back around to Loki, I saw him walking away to some secluded corner.

Knowing he needed a friend, I followed him and sat down next to him and cast a small spell so no one would notice or bother us. _**Are you alright? Honestly, I should smack you for that stunt, but then again, you are the God of Trickery. So I'll let it go for now. **_

"I didn't know that they were his mother's," Loki muttered.

_**Now you do. Loki, I'd expect this sort of rashness out of Thor, not you. To me, you were always the one who though first, act second. Something that your brother needs to learn, especially when it comes to jumping at clones into an unbreakable, well almost unbreakable glass container. **_

He chuckled softly at that, but paused before saying, "I don't know what to do with myself anymore."

_**Have you ever considered coming to live here? In the castle? We could always use someone with the brains to be our go between to Asgard. An Ambassador of sorts. You'd be free of Odin's control and you'd be among people who care about you. I'd get to see you more and maybe, who knows. Maybe you'll be able to travel the other realms. **_

"I wish it were that simple," he muttered.

_**You'd be out of Odin's hair. In a way, he'd see it as a way for him not to deal with you. It's a win win. You're out of his control and he doesn't have to deal with you. And you'll be with people who care. And don't go off saying no one other than your mother cares about you. I care about you and so does Ani. Your brother still does. You may not always hear it, but he goes on about you all the time, saying how brilliant you are with your spells. Thor may not be the sharpest arrow in the quiver but he does truly care. He's never seen you as a Frost Giant or an enemy. To him…. you're still his brother and you always will be no matter what.**_

He looked at me in uncertainty, but allowed me to continue.

_**True, you've done things in the past, but they aren't entirely your fault. You were vulnerable, hurt and confused. You were an easy target to manipulate and torture. Your actions weren't entirely your own. Instead of being a wise king and trying to see all sides of it, Odin just took the easy way out. You are NOT a monster Loki. Nor will you ever be. Not to me, not to Ani and especially not to Thor. Maybe…. you should try reconciling with him and just stay here. I mean apart from your mother is there really anything left for you there? People like you here. True, they aren't always the most understanding, but they respect you. To me and to them, you are still a prince of Asgard. And nothing anyone, especially Odin, can say that will ever change that. You are only as bad as you think you are. And I know that you aren't bad. You're just lost and in need of a friend. Just please don't go back to a place full of anger and hate. **_

"Maybe it'll be easier when you find your kingdom," he replied, "at least, I'll know where to find sanctuary. Reconciling with Thor would be easier if Gwen wasn't always following him around like a fangirl."

_**She does? Well we can't have you without a fangirl now can we? Consider me your fangirl. I was when I was back in my old world, though you are a pain in the rear at times. But know you have someone by your side. And tell you what. I'll go get Gwen and you and Thor reconcile. And you don't pull any more crazy stunts. **_

He chuckled and gestured, "Scout's honor."

_**I'll believe you. Now go find Thor, I'll find Gwen. **_

With that, he stood and took his leave.

I followed shortly after, looking around for Thor. It shouldn't be that hard since he practically towered over everyone, but then again, the Greek Gods were here so that made things a bit harder to do since they towered over people too. And I needed to avoid bumping into Odin and the princesses. Especially the princesses.

_Hmm, maybe I should try to look for Gwen instead of Thor,_ I thought, _she should be easier to find than he might be. Now if I was Gwen, where would I be? No doubt someplace that had chocolate which would mean she's near the food table John told me about. And where there's food there's Thor. _

I turned and headed in the direction that John was initially leading me in to find both Thor and Gwen swapping hors d'oeuvres. I couldn't help but make a face at the rather meager offerings in terms of snacks. I knew Tiana was an excellent cook and what was on the table was no doubt fancy but there wasn't exactly anything… that I knew by sight nor was there anything kid friendly if by judging the looks on the Darling children and Ani's faces as they poked around. Gwen first, kids later.

_**Hey Gwen! I have something for you! Can I speak to you over here so I can give it to you? It's not meant for male or young ears. **_

Gwen looked at me briefly before turning to the table and offered the Darling children something, which they ran off with. She then whispered in Thor's ear, who nodded eagerly, before she turned and headed my way.

"What is it, DD?" she asked.

I smiled and held up a small potion bottle. _**Oh just something Yen Sid made me to take every month to avoid certain unpleasant experiences and I thought I'd hand some to you since you really need it. Consider it a gift between friends. Besides I can't stand to see you look so miserable. **_

She looked at it as she accepted the bottle, "Thanks, I was so upset that I couldn't make it to the tournament and watch you win. I did get Uh-uh to videotape it, though."

_**I saw. I took out Hans in your favor and I pulled a Kakashi on Thor. I couldn't resist. Now this will make you feel much better. I gave some to Uh-uh that should last you for the rest of the time. And if you need more later just let me know. Now on to the topic of food, I don't think Tiana really planned for magic users, let alone kids. **_

"Normally, she at least plans for kids," she stated, "that's why I gave the Darling children something that I know that they would like as I used to enjoy it as a kid. That's also why I actually am having my gremlins raid the kitchen. You wouldn't believe how great they are when it comes to cooking. I was astounded my first time. I was letting Thor know so that he'd help them sneak the food in."

_**We still have the dinner in just a bit. But look at poor Ani. **_Ani was eyeing the food trying to find something she knew that she could eat. _**Tiana probably put finger food out because of the huge feast later. Poor kid. Lord Oberon doesn't look like he's doing much better. **_I gestured with my head to where Oberon was eyeing the table with a barely concealed miserable look on his face. I glanced around before moving over to Ani and picking her up.

"Thor was, too," Gwen sighed, "Despite the feast, Asgardians and magic users could still make a dent in this. Oh look… uh oh, Tiana does not look happy with the snack foods that my gremlins are bringing out, but I can see that the Darling children are following like the Pied Piper."

_**I'll go talk to Tiana. Watch Ani for a moment. **_I set Ani down before moving over to Tiana. _**Tia calm down. They're just bringing out snacks for the kids. The table looks wonderful and I can't wait to try it but kids are a bit pickier about what they eat. This way, they aren't throwing a fuss. And they didn't touch the food meant for dinner. Think of it this way: one less thing for you to worry about. None of the food will go to waste, considering you have the Greek Gods, the Asgardians and quite a few magic users. There will still be room for dinner too. **_

"If you're sure," she replied, looking at Gwen skeptically, "Do they even know how to cook?"

Gwen lifted up Ani as she was stuffing her face with something the gremlins gave her, "Yes Tia. I promise you that they are exceptional cooks. Well, some of them… I guarantee you though that they wouldn't have let the others that can't in the kitchen."

I smiled as I took Ani from her. _**See? The kid likes it. Now stop worrying and relax! Your dishes are highly anticipated! Now, go have fun! I'll keep an eye here. **_

Tiana looked at Gwen once more before shrugging and going to find Naveen. I turned in surprise when I heard Gwen sigh.

"Typical," she muttered as she walked away.

I sighed looking at Ani, who was still munching on whatever she was given. _**Oh dear. Is that good Ani? **_

She nodded, swallowing what was in her mouth before making the sign for drink. "Thiwsty."

I smiled and walked back over to the table. _**Well, let's fix that then. Hopefully they brought something out that the kids can have. Oh look Ani! They have fruit punch.**_ I set her down again so I could pour some into a cup for her. I turned around only to find her standing in front of Oberon, staring up at him as he stared down at her. Oh dear. I hope she didn't say something to offend him.

She pointed right up at him and said, "Bwue! Smuwf?"

Something like that.

He glanced down at her, "No, last time I had checked, a Smurf wouldn't be able to squish you… not that I plan to."

It didn't reassure her as her bottom lip poked out, her eyes squinted before she started crying, big tears falling down her cheeks.

To my surprise, he grunted as he waved his hand over her. She and I watched as her Tigger grew to the size of a tiger and cuddled around her. I looked at him in surprise.

"Despite what they may say about me," he pointed out, "I am not heartless."

I nodded before crouching down next to Ani and handed her the cup, making sure she didn't spill.

Ani looked up at Oberon, eyes shining in delight. "Thank you!"

I smiled when Oberon looked rather surprised before he muttered a quick 'you're welcome' and busied himself at the table.

Owen came up then and coaxed Ani out to dance with him, leaving me to go look for John. But fate seemed to hate me at the moment as Hans stepped into my path.

_**What do you want?**_

"I thought we could share a dance," he asked, bowing and offering his hand.

_**No thanks. If I haven't been clear before, let me say it again. I am not interested. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prior engagement. **_I tried moving around him but he grasped my arm in his hand. I glared at his hand, just itching to tear it off.

"May I have this dance, milady?" a familiar, yet odd voice asked.

I turned and gasped in shock when I saw that the person who had asked me to dance was none other than Lord Cutler Beckett, himself.

I glanced at Hans before looking back at Lord Beckett. I'd rather dance with him than someone who just couldn't take a hint. I wrenched my arm free of Hans before smiling at Beckett. _**You may. **_I couldn't help but note that while he was shorter than most men, he stood above me with a few inches. Then again, I was rather short myself.

"My, for a prince, he is rather dense," Beckett said as he started to spin me around the dance floor.

_**Mm. He's young and foolish. Seeking something far beyond what he has. He must think I'm a fool if he believes I haven't figured out what he's up to. **_

"That he is after you for your position? Yes, I'm surprised that no one else has noticed," he replied.

_**They have other things to worry about and he's all too charming. Thank you for your rather timely rescue. **_

"I could see the distaste in your eyes," he mentioned, "He is no fool to it either, he is simply stubborn."

_**Still thank you. It was…. rather unexpected of you though not altogether unwelcome. **_

"You are most welcome," he said.

I stared at him in contemplation. _**I must say and forgive me for being so bold, you're not like I expected. And I want to thank you for signing my petition. It was greatly appreciated. Unexpected but appreciated. **_

"Well, if I may confess," he began, "I truly was intrigued by the thought of a woman battling against a man. Despite being of the fairer sex, a woman may always surprise you."

I smiled at him as the dance ended. _**Thank you for the dance. I hope we may have more time to speak again. **_I curtseyed to him before going looking for John. But I took a wrong turn and found myself facing the princesses.

I smiled sheepishly and started backing away. _**John isn't over here. I'll just be on my way! Lovely party isn't it? See you at dinner! **_I turned to book it.

I wasn't quick enough as Lottie entwined her arms around mine. "You've got to tell us, is there a reason as to why you are wearing that dress, Sugar?"

"Yes," Jasmine agreed, "we won't tell a soul."

_**I promised John I wouldn't speak a word about it until later. And maybe I like the dress? John gave it to me. Satisfied? Can I go now? **_

When I saw that they weren't going to give up so easily, I sighed. _**I know you know the story behind the dress. So think about why John would give it to me. And all your answers will be answered at dinner. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find John as he is my date for the night though I am turning out to be a very pitiful excuse for one. Now excuse me. **_I pulled my arms free and hightailed it out of there before they could fully figure out the meaning behind the dress.

I wandered around until I saw John leaning against a pillar all alone. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands, just like he had done to me the night of our first ball. He chuckled as he took my hands and turned to face me.

"Where have you been, my love?" he asked. "I worried that you had been shanghaied away from me."

_**Oh here and there and everywhere. I had a bit of a run in with Odin, had a chat with Loki, and escaped Hans and the princesses. And you know I'd fight tooth and nail to get back to you. **_

"As it seems you have," he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. _**Oh ha ha. You're hilarious, my love. **_

"Dinner is served." Grimbsy announced.

_**Well this is it. No going back now. **_

John squeezed my hands in his before offering me his arm. "We can do it. The sooner it is done the sooner it is over with."

I nodded as I took his arm and we moved into the dining room. I sat on Mickey's right hand while Minnie sat on his left and John on my right. Yen Sid sat on the other side of Minnie and we made up the head table while everyone else sat at various tables.

I picked up my fork and delicately tapped it against my glass to gain everyone's attention once they were seated. I smiled as I stood up and took a deep breath. _**May I have your attention please? First, I'd like to thank you for joining us in celebrating our Kingdom Anniversary and to bid welcome to the newest kingdoms. Now, before we start our excellent feast, I have an announcement to make. As many of you know, over these past few weeks, I have been searching for a suitor who will become my future husband. I am pleased to announce that I have chosen one such suitor and plan on entering a courtship until the wedding. **_

I noticed Hans starting to rise up out of his chair and I suppressed a smile. I looked at John and held out my hand for him to take. He did so with a smile and stood.

_**I have decided to take Lord Rolfe as my future husband. **_

The surrounding tables erupted into whispers and Hans froze in shock, comically half out of his chair.

I looked at John and he smiled encouragingly. We opened this can of worms together and we'd pull through it together.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Coronation and Revelation

_**Quiet please! Thank you. Now I'm sure this comes at a shock, but let me be very clear about this matter. The choice was mine to make and I have chosen John. Yes, he is not a prince nor is this match rather advantageous and while I have a duty to my kingdom, I also have a duty to my heart and to honor what is in it. **_Mulan and John smiled as I echoed their words.

_**John makes me happy and he loves me for me. He loved me long before he even knew I was a princess. I didn't want to believe in true love or happily ever after but John… he made me see differently. He is my true love and I will have no other. Because this is my story and I decide how it goes. And if you don't like it then I'm sorry. But this is my choice and my life. **_

John squeezed my hand and I looked him to see him smiling at me in an adoring fashion.

I turned back to the crowd and frowned. _**It hasn't escaped my notice what most of you have been saying about him behind his back. You should be ashamed of yourselves and you know who you are. If you don't like it then tough. It's my life not yours, so deal! **_I huffed before sitting down and cuddling into John's side.

Mickey cleared his throat before chuckling nervously, "Well, ha ha, that is certainly an announcement to follow after."

Everyone turned and looked at him curiously. I glanced up at him as well, wondering what he was announcing. John looked at me curiously as I shrugged, oblivious as to what they had planned.

"Minnie and I have decided that it is time for us to step down as rulers," Mickey explained.

I don't know if Mickey had entirely expected the outburst that would follow, but it made what I had expected look positively mellow. I noticed that Oberon and Titania were surprised, but quiet. The Asgardians were talking quietly amongst each other. Everyone of the Kingdom though were arguing with Mickey as to why he and Minnie shouldn't step down.

It was when Minnie stood that everyone quieted, "We know that this is hard news, but we will be leaving you in very good hands."

"Right," Mickey agreed, "you see, we only assumed the throne because Yen Sid did not have an heir to succeed him. However, now that we have Desmoira, we have an heir that can take on the duties that come with ruling the Kingdom. Minnie and I are sure that she will be a just queen for you all."

I kind of shrank when everybody looked at me. I noticed that Loki was glancing between Odin and myself as Odin was glaring at him. I could probably guess as to what Odin was thinking about poor Loki right now.

I peeked at John to see how he was taking all this, since when he married me he'd become king. I did mention it to him before but I wasn't sure if he heard me right. Judging by how he was glancing at me, I could safely presume that he had stopped listening at some point. I gave him a mildly amused 'yes, you're in trouble' look as he blushed, knowing that he had been caught.

"Desmoira shall assume the throne once she has married," Mickey stated, he then turned to Yen Sid as if wondering if he had something to add.

Yen Sid stood up and glared down at myself and John. "I will only allow this if you both agree to wait until her 21st birthday to wed."

"Of course sir," John replied, "as you wish, sir."

I nodded quickly in agreement before giving John a playful glare. John looked at me innocently.

"I object to this farce!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I looked at Hans as he stood up from his chair. This ought to be good. _**Well I'm afraid Prince Hans that it's not up to you. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd sit back down and zip your howling screamer. **_

"He is not suitable for the role as king!" Hans continued to object. "How can we be sure that he is not merely trying to use her because of her position? He plays the good, innocent role, but he knows more than he lets on! He's not even a prince, nor is he worthy of her!"

_**Ha like you weren't trying to use me? I'm not stupid Hans. I know what you're up to. Now I suggest you shut the hell up before I smash you into another crater. I am half Fae you know and I see no lie in his eyes. Now shut it before I do something I probably won't regret. Now sit down at once before I have you thrown out!**_

I was surprised when John said, "What must I do for you to find me worthy, young prince?"

"I challenge you for her hand!" Hans snapped.

"Very well," John growled, I could see it in his eyes that he was not happy of how Hans worded it.

"Very well," Hans sneered conceitedly, "let us see how worthy you are."

_**Excuse me! Now wait just a moment! I am not some prize to be won! I won't allow it! John has nothing to prove to a lying snake like you! How dare you accuse him of trying to use me to get to my throne when that was your very plan? No one in their right mind would marry you. And if by some sheer miracle you did win, I'd rather swim in the Bog of Eternal Stench than marry you! **_

"That's saying something," Jareth whispered as Gwen and Sarah both nodded.

"I am merely looking out for your best interest, princess," Hans said sweetly.

_**Oh gag me! Like hell you are! You only care about my interests because a throne is involved! **_I sneered, hating the fact that some of the people around us were buying his load of croc.

"I invoke the right of substitution then," Loki said as everyone stared at him in awe, even Odin was amazed. "If you insist on this silly fight, then I wish to take Rolfe's place in effort to show my support for Desmoira's choice. You, sir, are far less worthy of her hand than even he is, as you say. She has found him worthy, therefore, if he makes her happy, she should have that right to marry him."

"Prince Loki," John muttered, amazed that Loki would say such things.

I looked at Loki in shock but touched as a few tears slipped down my cheeks, so moved by his support.

"That would be highly unfair as you are considered a god while I am a mere man," Hans objected. "Is John Rolfe so much of a coward that he cannot fight his own battles?"

John gritted his teeth before another surprise astounded everybody when Oberon interjected, "I would be more than happy to bind Loki's power and strength so that he would have the might of 'a mere man' as you have so poignantly put it. At least then, the fight would be fair… as a sign of good faith to the new ruler."

I stared at Oberon, wondering why he would do such a thing. It was kind, even for him. _**I appreciate the thought Milord but I thought the Third Race was forbidden in directly interfering in human affairs. John is mortal as is that foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach. **_

"You are half Fae as _you_ yourself said, and they are vying for your hand," he countered, "it's not interfering by that logic."

I pouted softly, knowing he had a point. _**I just find this whole thing stupid! I'm not some prize to be fought over! Especially by him who kept up his advances after I repeatedly and quite clearly told him no! If anything that should make his stupid request void. **_

I turned to John when he calmly stood. "Milords," he said as he glanced at both Oberon and Loki, "I am greatly honored that you would do this on my behalf, and I beg that you do not take this as an insult. However, if I do not go against Hans myself, then he will never be satisfied and he will never give Moira a moment's peace."

_**John…. You don't have to do this. I'm not worth all that fuss. **_

"John is right, Desmoira," Minnie stated.

"Very well," Mickey muttered after Minnie had whispered in his ear, "you shall have your duel, Prince Hans. _However_, should Ambassador Rolfe win, you shall leave Princess Desmoira be."

_**I have something to add. When John wins, you are never to step foot in Disney Castle again or anywhere near myself or John. Even if you do win, I won't marry you. **_

"Should I win, then John shall never be allowed to be near Desmoira again!" Hans snapped.

"The stipulations have been made," Mickey stated, obviously not happy about this.

I glared at Hans, hate clear to see on my face. I stood up and followed everyone else out to the courtyard. I held John's outer shirt so he had more room to move as he drew his sword. I knew John would win, but it didn't stop me from sending up a prayer to anyone who would listen.

John looked at Hans evenly as he stood, ready for Hans to make his move.

Hans struck first, aiming his sword at John's side. By that move alone, there was no doubt that Hans was trying to seriously hurt John. I sighed in relief as John blocked the blow and started fighting back. He managed to knock Hans to the ground, but Hans cheated by throwing dirt in John's eyes. When John stumbled back, rubbing at his eyes, Hans lunged forward and managed to slice John's side, making him cry out in pain.I gasped in horror and took a step forward, just itching to stop this fight. I would have if Gwen hadn't grasped my hand to give me some moral support. I grasped her hand before pulling Ani to me to hide her eyes as she started to cry. She buried her face in my skirts and held on tight.

I sighed with relief as John disarmed him and pointed both swords at Hans. "You lose." He tossed Hans's sword down on the ground before turning his back. Hans picked up the sword and raised it to strike a blow while John's back was turned, but I moved quicker and punched him right in the face, sending him flying through the air and through a low brick wall. I stood over him glaring at him in distaste and fury.

_**Hans Westerguard of The Southern Islands, your actions of late are deplorable and without honor. You are hereby exiled from Disney Castle and all communication with your kingdom is dissolved. If you EVER set foot here again, approach myself, my sister or John, or try to pull what you did again, I will see it as an act of war and will react accordingly. Someone get him out of my sight and sent back home. And make sure his family knows what a disgrace he's been and the dishonor he's brought upon them. **_

I turned away without a backwards glance and ran to John, throwing my arms around his neck and sobbing with relief.

"My friends and subjects," Gwen growled, "will you be so kind as to _escort_ Hans out of the Kingdom?"

I didn't even care as her gremlins started dragging Hans off, cackling like mad.

I let go of John and lifted his arm so I could start healing his side, before circling around him, moving his arms out of the way so I could check for more injuries, ignoring him when he said he didn't have anymore. Imagine my surprise when John wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. All of the princesses and a few of the princes and heroes cheered as our lips locked. I went limp for a moment before winding my arms around his neck and kissed him back, hard. I didn't protest when John's other arm went around my waist and lifted me off my feet. If anything the cheers got louder as my foot popped.

When John put me down and pulled away, I knew I had an incredibly stupid grin on my face but I couldn't bring myself to care. Hans was gone and I was now free to be affectionate with John without someone finding out.

Ani toddled over and hugged John's leg, babbling about something as she looked up at us. He smiled as he knelt down and lifted her laughed happily and patted his face before squishing his cheeks and gave him a rather drooly kiss.

I laughed as I tickled her. _**Watch it munchkin! You can't have this one! **_

She laughed, squirming around before wrapping her arms around John's neck and hugged him. "Mine."

"Uh oh," John chuckled.

I rolled my eyes as quite a few people awed. _**Oh really? Then I guess you don't want Owen anymore. Mr. X might take him away. **_

Ani gasped and scrambled down before running at Owen and clinging onto his legs, glaring in a rather adorable fashion at Xanatos. "My Owen! Go way!"

Xanatos put his hands on his hips as he glanced at me, "Was that really necessary?"

I tapped my cheek, pretending to think before looking at Xanatos. _**Hmm….. Yes. Face it. Owen is Ani's. Plus it got her off of John and back to Owen. Besides have you ever seen him that happy?**_

Owen currently had Ani back in his arms and Ani had her head on his shoulder as she cuddled, Owen looking quite at ease and happy.

Xanatos huffed, "No."

I smirked knowing I was right before looking up at John. _**Are you alright to go back in? **_

By now everyone was already starting to go back inside to dinner.

"I am," he answered, "and you say that I worry too much."

_**Shush. I have reason to worry. You went up against that dirty cheater and got your side sliced. What would have happened if he had stabbed you? Of course I worry. Oi. No wonder Yen Sid said Faes don't mate with humans often. You lot get into a lot of trouble. **_

John chuckled, "Well then…"

_**What? **_

"Nothing for you to worry about," John replied, "Let us go before Thor eats all of the food."

_**Now I'm worried. What? **_

"I promise that it's nothing," John insisted as he held out his arm.

_**Fine. Keep your secrets. **_I sighed as I took his arm. _**Yen Sid is going to tell me I'm crazy for deciding to marry you. No doubt he'll lecture me about how to keep you out of trouble. I just can't wait for that…. Not. **_

"I'm not that bad," John teased.

_**Kaa, the Huns, should I continue? **_I teased right back.

"I didn't do that on purpose," John argued, pouting.

I laughed. _**How about, you protect me and I'll protect you? **_

"That sounds like a good plan," John said.

_**John? How are you handling the thought that one day soon, you'll be king of all Disney? And I did tell you they were stepping down, but I suppose you weren't listening. **_

"I had been… I just didn't hear you mention Mickey and Minnie stepping down," he confessed.

_**It's alright. I know you'll be a great king. Now put your tunic or whatever this is called back on. You can't go in in your undershirt, no matter how attractive you look. Minus the blood of course. I'll fix it. **_

"Thank you, Moira." Taking his shirt.

_**No problem. I live to take care of you after all. It's quite fun actually. **_

He chuckled with a blush as we entered into the castle.

We slipped into our seats just as dinner was being served. I smiled happily when I saw that Tiana had taken the time to prepare my favorite dishes as well. I picked up a cheesestick and offered it to John. _**Want a bite? **_

He looked at it curiously and then reached for it.

I let him have it before picking up my own and biting into it. _**Mm! This is good! What do you think? **_

"It's cheese," he stated curiously.

_**Of course it is. **_ I giggled as he continued eating.

Everyone ate as we enjoyed the company around them. It was nice, almost like a big family reunion if I were to describe it.

Once dinner was over and the younger children were sent off to bed, the dancing began again and Tony stole me before John could react.

_**Here to play protective brother, big brother? **_I teased as we danced to a faster paced song.

"Yes and no," he replied, "I'm just glad that you're happy."

_**Alright just get it over with. What are your brotherly concerns. He's not after me for my throne. Speaking of what's your thoughts on the whole I'll be queen? And no that does not mean you get to call special favors. **_

"I'm not worried that he's after your throne," Tony stated, "he's got enough of a backbone to not be so underhanded… I get a bad feeling about you obtaining the throne, I fear that you'll get hurt."

I smiled, touched at his concern. _**Don't worry Tony. I'll be alright. What's the worse that can happen? I have you and the Avengers, I have John and I can defend myself. Hans isn't dumb enough to try again. I'll be fine. **_

"If you say so, sis," he said.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. _**Don't worry, I won't forget about you. Kind of hard to honestly. **_

He chuckled at that.

I hugged him tight when the song ended before going to find John only to be ambushed once again by the princesses. _**Enough of the ambushing! What do you want now? **_

"What are you planning on doing for the wedding?" Lottie exclaimed before I was bombarded by so many other questions from the princesses that I couldn't keep up.

_**Hold it! I haven't made any plans yet! Nor do I intend to at this moment. But I'm thinking something simple, perhaps in the gardens. We haven't discussed it yet. Can I go now? **_

That didn't seem to satisfy them at all as they then unloaded more questions that I couldn't catch. Imagine my surprise when Oberon chased them off with a simple shoo.

I looked at Oberon in shock.

"I was hoping to have a dance with the soon to be new ruler," he stated.

I blinked before gathering my senses. _**Oh, of course! I'd be honored. **_

He extended his hand out to me, waiting.

I smiled and placed my hand in his. When I did I had the strangest feeling, a sort of familiarity, like I had met him before. It was quite hard to explain what I was feeling but it felt like a piece falling into place.

I knew that he could feel it to as he grew tense with confusion. We danced and it was odd, it shouldn't have felt like it did, but it reminded me of dancing with my father when I was a little girl. I don't know why.

When the song ended, Oberon immediately let me go and bowed partially. He then turned and stiffly walked away. He glanced back at me and his eyes screamed confusion.

I tilted my head as I watched, jumping slightly when John's hands settled on my waist from behind. I turned to look at him. _**You startled me.**_

"My apologies," he said, "I see that you shared a dance with Lord Oberon."

I nodded. _**Yes. But... it was confusing. Something he seems to think as well.**_

"Hmm," he commented as he looked in the direction that Oberon left, "well, are you ready for tonight. I was just informed that there would be a sleepover."

_**Uh-huh. In fact...it's a combined sleepover. With the princesses, heroes, princes, and heroines. It's a way to further expand and inspire friendships. Course those who do not wish to attend don't have to. Will you come? **_

"Do you wish to go?" he asked.

_**I kinda have to since it was my idea. What I'm asking is if you'll go with me? **_

"Of course," he stated.

I smiled happily. _**Yay! It will take place after the ball is over. All the much younger children such as Ani and Michael have been put to bed. I heard even the fairies of Pixie Hollow will attend so watch out for pixie dust. This affair is to be much more relaxed. Oh and I didn't tell my brother because I don't want him crashing it. Because I know he'd try to sneak his drink in. **_

He nodded and smiled at me, crossing his heart and holding his other hand up.

I smiled shaking my head. _**You are so silly. **_

"One would think that that's one of the many things that you love about me," he teased.

_**Busted. **_

He chuckled lightly. "May I have a dance before we lose our chance?"

I smiled and held out my hand to him. _**Ever the poet, aren't we my love? **_

"Only for you, my darling," he replied.

I blushed as he swept me up into his arms as we danced, our eyes only for each other. We didn't have a care in the world. We didn't even notice when the music had stopped at first. But it became clear pretty quick when people started staring and I squeezed John's shoulder to get his attention.

"I want to thank everybody for coming to our Kingdom celebration and wish those who are leaving a safe trip home! Now for those who are staying, there will be a sleepover here in the ballroom courtesy of Desmoira and heroes, princes, princesses and heroines are invited! And those who want to go can attend to! Hope you all have a wonderful night! The ballroom will be cleared for the sleepover so grab your nightclothes and favorite pillows and meet back here. Bedding will be provided." Mickey said, dismissing us.

I cringed slightly as I looked over at Tony, his eyes lighting up with glee. I knew I'd have to keep an eye on him.

"That twinkle in his eyes has me worried," John muttered in my ear.

I nodded. _**Same here but if he tries sneaking booze in I'll magic it away. Keep an eye out for Sparrow. No doubt he'll try to sneak in and bring rum as well. **_

"One might say that we need to keep the two of them away from each other so they don't tag team," John suggested.

_**Good idea. You keep an eye on Sparrow, I'll watch Tony. Get Norrington to help with Jack. Darling, this might be the best time to say I invited the villains to further forge peace in the Kingdom. Except Frollo and the Horned King. Horned King hasn't been seen since and Frollo has basically been banned from Kingdom functions apart from the House of Mouse, that is if it was still running. **_

"Not lately, I'll go get Norrington," he replied, kissing me tenderly, "Before I leave you."

After another kiss, he smiled and went to find Norrington.

I stood there with a rather goofy smile on my face before going to find Amber and Sofia. I found them quickly with their parents and brother and smiled. _**Hello. I hope you enjoyed the ball and will join us for what we could say is the after party. My grandfather will be attending for a good part of it, mostly to make sure not trouble happens. Those who wish to can return to their rooms to sleep or can stay here in the ballroom. I am hoping that Amber, James and Sofia will join us. You are also invited to attend Your Majesties. It's supposed to be a very relaxed event. **_

"That would be lovely," Miranda responded.

"Yes, what fun!" Roland agreed.

_**Great! Sofia, Amber, Queen Miranda, if you will follow me you can get ready in my room and King Roland and Prince James if you will follow John when he returns, he'll show you where you can get ready. Cedric? Will you be attending as well? My grandfather wished to speak with you. **_

"He-he did?" Cedric exclaimed in disbelief.

I smiled and nodded. _**Yes. He knew your father and desires to speak with you. A little birdie told him much about you.**_ I smiled as I winked at Sofia, letting her know just who this little birdie was.

Cedric enjoyed himself another little fanboy moment before saying, "I would be honored!"

_**Wonderful! Now if you'll follow-oh here he is now! John darling? Do you mind showing where King Roland, Prince James and Cedric can get ready? And don't forget Grandfather desires to speak with you in the tower before the sleepover. **_

Amber spoke up then. "Oh! I nearly forgot! Congratulations on your upcoming wedding and coronation as Queen! What do you have planned for the wedding?" She asked, looking excited at the prospect of a grand wedding.

I looked at John a bit sheepishly. He simply smirked in response.

"Actually Princess Amber," John stated, "we haven't really planned that far in advance quite yet."

I pulled a face at John behind his back, drawing laughter from Sofia and James. I looked innocently at him when he turned to look at me. He smirked at me before returning his attention to the royals.

_**Though the princesses are quite eager to plan about it. I daresay they would love to hear your ideas.**_ I smiled kindly at Amber and Sofia, wanting them to feel included.

Amber squealed in excitement, "I can't wait!"

I smiled, happy she was so excited. _**Well, we best head up and get ready. Sooner we are, sooner the party starts! Oh looks like the villains aren't staying. Oh well. More fun for us! Come with me and I'll show you to my room. We do have rooms prepared for you if you'd like to sleep in a room instead of down here. Quite a few might do that. I can't wait to introduce you to some of the activities from my time! This will be so much fun! If I may admit this is my first real sleepover. So if you have any ideas you'd like to share for us, then by all means say so. The night is young. **_

"Well, at my sleepovers, we make pinecone crowns," Sofia suggested.

"Yes, they are rather fun," Amber agreed.

_**Pinecone crowns? Sounds intriguing! I'll have to try that! Follow me please. And John keep an eye on Sparrow.**_ I said as I started to lead Miranda and the girls up to my room.

"I am," he stated in a mock fuss.

I laughed and blew him a kiss over my shoulder before heading out of the ballroom.

"You look incredibly happy with Lord Rolfe, Princess Desmoira." Miranda stated, smiling at me as we walked side by side.

_**I am. I suppose you could say he is my other half. I love him dearly and I couldn't be happier marrying him. **_

"He seems much better than that Prince Hans!" Amber huffed as she flicked open her fan. "The very nerve of him!"

"Hans kind of gives me the heebie jeebies," Sofia confessed.

I looked at her. _**Same here. I'm glad he's gone. But let us talk of happier things. **_

"This might be prying then," Miranda started, "but, however, did you and Lord Rolfe meet?"

I smiled to put her at ease. _**It's quite alright. We met in quite an unsual way. You see when we first met, I was still considered a monster in a hood. No one knew what I looked like. Though I must admit Lord Rolfe was incredibly persistant in finding out what I looked like. **_

"He does come off as the curious type," she chortled.

I laughed. _**He does indeed. Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. Well, Lottie and Jasmine invited me out to the market and they got me dressed up to look like peasant. I could go without my hood since I never took it off and all I had to do was change the color of my lips with a glamour. So, I went with them and ran the errands I needed to. Imagine my surprise when a ship pulled into the docks and John rode down the ramp on his horse. I'm not quite sure how but I caught his attention and Lottie called him over. I wanted no part of it and tried to leave. But Lottie stopped me and pushed me into his arms. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away. Neither could he. **_

"Oh, that's so romantic," Amber swooned, holding her cheeks as she blushed.

"It is," Sofia agreed.

_**Yes it was. At the time I didn't want anything to do with him, so I tried bidding him goodbye and going about my errands. He started following me around and he bought me moon lilies. Then he escorted me around the stalls. But I panicked when he asked when he could see me again and I ran. **_

"What made you change your mind?" Sofia asked.

I smiled as I remembered. _**I wanted flowers for my room so I changed into the dress I wore at the market and went down to the gardesn to pick flowers. John found me there but unfortunately for him, he stepped on Elliot the dragon's tail. Elliot was not happy about that at all. **_

"Oh my," Miranda gasped.

_**Elliot was all set to throw him but I stepped in. Elliot put him down and John was rather bashful and flustered in asking if he could spend time with me. So we sat down on a secluded bench and just sat there. Ani decided to make an appearance then and John thought for a time that she was my daughter. I showed him my scar when he said I was rather quiet and...I guess that was the turning point. I felt like I could trust him. We began spending all our time together. I didn't want to admit it, but I fell in love with him and we just confessed quite recently. We've been together ever since. **_

"Wow," Amber and Sofia both muttered in awe.

I blushed before throwing open the doors to my room. _**Here we are! Oh? What's this?**_ I moved over to the package on my bed and picked up a card. _**Oh. It's from John. I wonder what it is. Probably another courtship present. **_I opened it up to reveal a gorgeous dark blue nightgown with black lace on the slightly of shoulder collar, the hems of the wrist length puffed sleeves and around the waist.

"Ooh, it's so pretty!" Amber exclaimed.

I held it to me as I twirled around with it. _**Well, he certainly has a tasteful sense of style! **_

"He might have had a little help," Gwen said as she popped out of the shadow, "Hi DD."

I jumped a foot in the air and remained hovering. _**Will you stop that? **_

"Sounds like someone could use a bell," Miranda teased.

"She kept on sneaking up on Mr. Cedric," Sofia giggled.

"What can I say? It's a gift," Gwen shrugged.

I glared at her as I landed on the bed. _**Woman, I will bell you. **_

"You'll try," Gwen said with a grin.

"How did you two meet?" Sofia asked.

_**She crashed into my window.**_ I deadpanned as I slipped behind my changing screen.

"To be honest, I was looking for my baby," she continued.

"Baby?" Miranda implored in shock.

"Yeah," Gwen replied, "Oh, and here he is. Hello angel."

I peeked out to see Gabriel cuddling against Gwen's cheek.

"Oh, he's adorable!" Amber exclaimed.

_**You still crashed into my window! **_

"I'm not saying that I didn't," she countered, "but it would help if they knew why. By the way, where's Vidia?"

I shrugged. _**Most likely reporting to Queen Clarion on what she's learned. I won't be surprised if Tink starts hanging around. **_

"Well, are you coming out anytime soon?" Gwen teased.

I pulled a face at her. _**I'm coming woman. Sheesh. It takes a bit of time to get out of this blasted corset. Especially since John tied the knot strangely. Not to mention the hoop. Finally! Ok give me a second. **_

I finished getting dressed and moved out of the way so Miranda and the girls could use it. Gwen was already dressed in a silk top with matching bottoms.

"I thought that that would look cute on you," she said with a smile, "makes me glad that I took him somewhere that he could buy it."

_**Not gonna ask. But thanks. I have to go down and check on things. Will you lead them down when they're finished? **_

"Sure," Gwen replied.

I smiled before I went back down to the ballroom. Everything was going along and Elisa was acting as security to make sure nothing like alcohol got in. I saw Tony and Sparrow with Norrington so where was John? Imagine my surprise when a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"I suppose that two for one," John teased before turning me around to kiss me.

_**Cheeky tonight aren't we? And thank you for the nightdress. **_

"You look breathtaking," he sighed.

I blushed. _**You don't look too bad yourself. I especially love that I can see your throat. I don't know why but I find the sight of your throat quite alluring. **_

"I might have to start wearing garlic," he chuckled.

I smacked his chest in mock anger. _**How rude! Fine. You can sleep alone tonight. I'll just ignore you the whole night to reduce any sort of temptation. **_

"You wound me, Moira," he protested.

I pretended to pout at him and turned my back. _**You are wounded? Garlic? The very idea! **_

"Well, normally vampires find the neck appealling," He explained, "I was simply teasing, my love."

I still pretended to be mad when I turned to face him. _**And I cannot find my love's neck appealing? Does that mean mine isn't? **_

He took my face in his hands as his face came close to mine. "No, I find every last bit of you to be more beautiful than the dawn. I would not change a thing about you."

I just about swooned right then and there. _**Wow. That was romantic...Will you marry me tonight so I can hear that every night? And usually people link me to the night, that's the first I've heard of the dawn. Just don't let Aurora hear you say that. **_I teased gently but still swooning. I wrapped my arms around his waist. _**I wasn't really mad at you. I was only playing. **_

"You're too cruel, my love," he breathed, holding me close.

_**Only you my love. But I could never be truly cruel to you. Never you. Just promise me something. Never let me go. Don't ever let me fall. Love me, that's all I ask of you. Promise me you'll never betray me. Because the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return. **_

"You are my heart and my soul, my love," he whispered in my ear.

I sighed in bliss and nuzzled closer. _**And you mine. Now and forever, as long as the ocean roars. **_

The night was full of laughter and fun as everyone gathered to reconnect or forge new friendships in a relaxed environment. When we finally turned in, I slept close to John, feeling safe and secure with him.

That was the first night I heard the voice calling for me in my dreams and dreamed of an island I had never seen before yet felt like I had always known it.


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Brushing Through Memory Lane_

**Author Note: Underlined ****_text is Moira reciting a spell._**

**If you want to know what Moira and Gwen are talking about, go check out MsNita's story **_Dreamscapes. _

* * *

I crept down the hall, making sure I blended in with my surroundings using magic. I was on a mission to kidnap my future husband so we could play hooky for the next couple days. The whole cloak and dagger was a bit extreme but that was what made it so fun. I smirked as I watched John walk past me, face buried in his papers and totally unaware I was there. I moved from the wall and snuck up behind him before covering his eyes with one hand, the other over his mouth as I started dragging him away. He grunted and hollered underneath my hand as he tried to figure out what was going on.

I dragged him into my office before releasing him and locking the door behind me, still keeping out of sight just to see how he'd react. It's mean but I just can't resist messing with him.

"Who's there?" he exclaimed, "Show yourself."

Oh this was just too easy. I crept up behind him and goosed him, dancing out of the way when he turned on the spot, eyes wide. I was enjoying this way too much.

"Stop that!" he said with a furious blush as he tried to protect his tush. "That is highly improper!"

I just about died from laughter as I clutched my desk for for support, accidentally knocking a book off it. I moved away from the desk and stole a kiss when he was close enough. I stayed where I was so I was nose to nose with him when I made myself visible again. _**Hi John! **_

He jumped about a foot into the air in surprise. "Moira, don't scare me like that."

I grinned impishly as I moved out of his reach, waiting for him to figure out I was the one who was behind everything.

He sighed as he tried to regain his composure, "You can be such an imp sometimes."

I grinned at him over my shoulder. _**Yes but you love me anyways. Oh by the way, we are playing hooky. **_

"Hooky?" he asked adorably.

_**It means we are ditching our duties for the day and leaving. Vidia? Tell Gwen I have captured our target. **_

Vidia gave me a thumbs up before dashing off.

I grinned at John before snapping my fingers and replacing what he wore with jeans, Converse sneakers and a nice light green button up shirt with a few of the top buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up. I studied him for a moment before I pulled the band from his hair, causing his hair to hang down his back and shoulders. _**Much better. What do you think? **_

He looked this way and that as he looked at his outfit. He paused at the shoes and looked at them curiously.

_**We're going home, well to my old home back in reality. I need to pack some things up. And I'd like you to come with me. **_I smiled as I changed into a black short sleeve t-shirt with a pair of cut off overalls that stopped at my upper thighs and my own blue Converse sneakers, my hair up in a ponytail.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. _**Gwen is coming too. I'd like you to see where I grew up. Consider it a way to learn more about me. And for us to bond in more relaxed settings. **_

"That sounds nice," he said with a smile.

_**Gwen will meet us there with Ani. Take my hand. **_

He took my hand readily as he stepped closer to me.

I smiled and kissed him to distract him from us teleporting. I didn't pull away even when we arrived in my old living room.

"Have mercy," a certain little squeaker exclaimed.

I couldn't help but start laughing as I pulled away from John to see Ani staring at us with wide eyes, Gwen standing next to her, smirk planted firmly on her face.

_**What are you smirking at? **_

"You two," Gwen replied casually.

_**Oh ha, ha. You're hilarious. **_

Ani toddled over, her arms up and her little lips puckered. "Kissie!"

_**Aw. Does someone want a kiss too? **_

Ani nodded as she clutched at my legs. I picked her up before covering her face in kisses and making her laugh when I started blowing raspberries on her cheeks and neck. She screeched with laughter and wiggled as she batted at my head.

"Johnny! Help!" She cried before she broke down in another giggle fit.

_**He can't save you if I gobble you up first! **_

"No gobble!"

"Oh no," John chuckled.

Ani reached out for him, still laughing. "Save me!"

He reached out to take her, "Reach Ani, reach."

She stretched her arms out as far as they would go and I pretended to pull her back before I let John take her.

"Yay!" She cheered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a drooly smooch on the cheek. "My hewo!"

I huffed and pretended to pout. _**You see this Gwen? Once again the munchkin steals the guy. I just can't seem to win with her. **_

"Well, can you blame him," she stated, "she _is_ a cutie."

_**Not helping. **_I flopped facedown in the oversized bean bag I had gotten when I moved back home.

"Well, we might as well start packing," Gwen suggested.

I sat up and nodded. _**Yen Sid said he would connect the house to my wing in the castle. Sort of like Howl's Moving Castle if you will. Except he's moving the rooms of this house to the castle to make up my own wing. He suggested pack up anything that is breakable or has great value to it. That way nothing is broken in the transition. Cause once the spell is complete the house won't exactly be here anymore. It's kind of hard to explain. What they're really doing is getting rid of any trace that I was here to avoid complications such as people wondering where I disappeared to or where Ani is. Once the spell is complete, it will be like I was never here. They won't remember me or my family. No one will know me. **_

"That's kind of depressing, but I suppose that is better than my conundrum," Gwen commented as she scratched the back of her head.

_**I guess. But in a way, I'll be able to walk the streets without everyone staring and whispering. It will be a chance to wipe away the stain that was left when Maleficent killed our parents. They called it The Sleeping Beauty Murders. It'd be nice to be able to visit the town without being stared at for once. The past left where it's meant to be. Besides I have enough problems dealing with reporters in Tony's world, I'll be thankful that I won't have to deal with them here. **_

"Why even come back here once everything is in the castle?" Gwen asked. "Unlike me, you really don't have anything here to hold you back."

_**Memories I suppose. I keep thinking I'll find some clue as to what happened to Syrena. She's been missing for almost a year now, I'm just starting to think she's gone. **_

"Well, that is depressing… you think you might stand a chance to find her?" Gwen implored.

"If anyone stood a chance, I'm sure that it would be Moira," John commented.

I sighed shaking my head. _**I know it is good to have faith, but I am not a fool to keep hope where none can be. I just have to accept she's gone. The sooner I do, the sooner I can come to terms with it and have peace of mind.**_

I was grateful when Gwen took my hand in hers and offered me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back and set my face in a determined pout. _**Let's get packing! Sooner we do it, the sooner we have time to goof off! We can get ice cream too! **_

"Sounds like a plan," Gwen stated as she rolled up her sleeves and started walking off.

I looked at John and smiled. _**Just start wherever. Feel free to look around if you wish. I'll be in my parents room. There's something in there I want to get and it's a surprise. My room is up the stairs, first door on your right. Can't miss it really since I painted the Disney D on it as well as stars. I'll meet you in there in a few minutes. **_

He nodded as he turned and headed into the direction I had directed.

Once he was gone, I went down the hall to my parents room. I hesitated with my hand on the knob. I hadn't come in here when I moved back, for fear of disturbing what memories were left. But I had to face things sooner or later and this was just another chapter in my life that needed to be closed. I opened the door and crept inside. Everything was covered in dust but everything was exactly the way my parents had left it. The walls were still the cheery light blue my mother painted them and my father's slippers were still by his side of the bed, waiting for their owner to put them on. I walked over to the bed and touched the colorful quilt that lay there. I remember watching my mother sew it together and helping her pick out which piece to sew in next. She called it a memory quilt because if something got too small or was ruined, she'd cut up the material and sew it into the quilt. So in a way it was like having a piece of my parents to wrap around myself.

The room still smelled like my mother's lavender perfume and my father's spicy aftershave. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I quickly brushed them away. There was no time for tears, at least not now. I had a reason to come in here. I went over to my mother's jewelry chest and pulled out a small velvet bag. I smiled as I tucked it into my pocket before leaving. I'd save this room for last.

I wandered up the stairs and into my room to see what John was doing. To my horror, he had found my old diary and was leafing through it. I kicked at the doorframe to get his attention before pointing at him, a scowl on my face. _**Put that thing back where it came from or so help me! **_

John jumped about a foot into the air as he fumbled my diary. He looked at me like he had got his hand caught in the cookie jar as he twiddled his fingers.

I stood there, arms crossed and tapping my foot. _**See anything interesting, Snoopy? **_

"Nothing that you haven't already told me," he confessed.

_**You didn't see the pictures did you?**_

"And if I did?" he retorted with a hint of mischief.

_**Then I might have to do something to do you. And I shan't give you your present either. **_

"What would you do aside from not giving me my present?" he teased.

_**Oh wouldn't you like to know. If it's one thing I learned from Loki, it is to keep one in suspense and make them worry and squirm.**_ I grinned wickedly as I held the little velvet bag up. _**And I might just might make you try and convince me to give you your present. I'm feeling rather generous. I am as you say an imp.**_ I smirked as I waved the bag teasingly at him, trying to entice him. I knew it was only a matter of time before his curiosity got the best of him.

I was surprised when he glanced away from me to look at something behind me curiously. I could hear little grunts as someone was tugging on something behind me.

I turned and couldn't help but smile at the amusing sight of Ani trying to make off with another of my beanbag chairs. _**And just what are you up to dear?**_

Ani froze and looked at me. "Uh...Hewping?"

"If I didn't know any better," Gwen said as she leaned in the doorway, "I'd say that we have a little bandit on our hands."

I smirked as I started creeping towards Ani. _**Then I suppose I'll have to gobble her up!**_

Ani screeched in mock fear and booked it downstairs.

I cracked up before shaking my head. _**She likes my beanbag chairs. I'm going to surprise her with a few of her own so she stops trying to steal mine. **_

I heard Ani give a happy squeal and the chatter of more voices downstairs. I looked at Gwen in confusion. _**You didn't tell anyone where we were going to be today did you? **_

"No, but..." she looked, "they might have been able to get Uh-uh to spill... As long as it wasn't Loki."

I sighed and walked out of my room and leaned over the railing to peer into the living room. To my surprise, not only were the Avengers there with Loki, but the Xanatos', Mr. Renard, Preston, Owen and Titania and Oberon were there too. Tony and Clint were already snooping through the stuff and picked up a book of baby pictures.

_**Put that thing back where it came from or so help me! **_ I glared at the two, trying to get my point across.

Unlike John, they simply looked at me and laughed. They really pushed it when they started singing the song, making Ani roar with laughter.

I scowled and tugged my shoe off before lobbying at them and managing to smack both of them. _**Now why have you invaded my house? No one was supposed to know we were here. We're playing hooky. **_

They started talking and pointing at each other that I couldn't understand either of them. I sighed and looked at Steve for explanation.

"We merely came to help," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Xanatos, "They came because they were... curious."

I sighed hanging my head before looking at Gwen. _**I swear Xanatos and Tony are having a Bromance. **_

"It certainly looks like," she giggled before getting serious, "Now, how did you all find out?"

_**I personally don't care how, I'm more concerned keeping my brother out of the embarrassing stuff. **_

"I care," Gwen objected, "if one of my gremlins got hurt, I plan on making the culprit suffer."

_**Fair point. Can I help? I learned how to make portals to the Underground. We can dump the culprit in the Bog of Eternal Stench. **_

Gwen's eyes darted across the group looking for signs of someone getting antsy.

My eyes zeroed in on Tony and I continued to stare at him, noting otherwise unnoticeable twitches. When he got nervous his left eye would twitch ever so slightly and he'd chew on the inside of his right cheek. _**Tony is the one who got one of them to talk. **_

Before I could stop her, Gwen pounced on him in her familiar form. I tried not to laugh as Tony ran, screaming while she clawed and hissed at him. Even Loki paled at the sight while Ani was screaming with laughter.

I slid down the bannister, John walking down the steps as I watched Tony running around the room, screaming like a little girl. I pulled out my phone and started recording it. Cruel I know, but it would be perfect blackmail. I whistled to get Gwen's attention. _**Alright Gwen, off. We still need to pack things up, so if you'd kindly stop mauling my brother. I have it recorded so you can watch it later. **_

She hopped off of him and reverted back to her regular form as she moved to continue packing.

I walked over to Tony and peered at him. _**Tony? Are you dead? **_I prodded at him with my foot. _**Gwen I think you killed him.**_

"Not until he had begged for death," she quipped.

"Is it just me or does our Gremlin Queen have a bit of a dark side?" Loki suggested.

"Hello Pot, this kettle is not for talking," she replied.

_**Hey I have one too. You just don't see it as much. I like making my enemies tremble in fear and suspense. Much more fun that way. Heh. Guess I might be a trickster. Or Loki is just a very bad influence. **_

"I'll go for the latter," Gwen teased.

"Agreed," Thor muttered.

I smiled shaking my head. _**I have no problem with Loki being a bad influence. I take delight in shocking the other princesses with my rather rebellious actions. Except Snow White. She's too cute and innocent. Plus she guilt trips like you wouldn't believe! Anyways, we need to get stuff packed up before the spell sets in. Plus there's a spell Merlin taught me that I've been dying to test out. **_

"Then test away," Gwen stated as she casually leaned against Thor.

I smiled and summoned a carpet bag and set it in the middle of the room before standing next to it. _**Now, no laughing. This is the first time I'm doing this. **_

"I didn't say anything," she commented.

_**I was talking about Clint and Tony, if he ever wakes up. Now, let's do this. **_

**_Higitus Figitus zumbabazing_**

**_I want your attention ev'rything!_**

**_We're packing to leave come on let's go_**

**_books are always the first you know_**

To my joy, the books from all over the house started flying into the room, avoiding anyone's head. They started shrinking in size as I continued the spell, before everything else started joining in.

**_Hockety pockety wockety wack_**

**_abraca dabra nack_**

**_Shrink in size very small_**

**_we've got to save enough room for all_**

**_Higitus Figitus migitus mum_**

**_pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!_**

**_Cicero you belong to the "C's"_**

**_alphabetical order please_**

**_Ali-i-ca-fez bal-a-ca-zez_**

**_malacamez meripides_**

**_diminish diminish dictionary_**

**_those words in your vocabulary_**

**_Hockety pockety wockety wack_**

**_that's the way we have to pack._**

**_Higitus Figitus migitus mum_**

**_pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!_**

**_Higitus Figitus zoomacazam_**

**_don't get in a traffic jam_**

**_Hockety pockety wockety wack_**

**_odds and ends and bric a brac_**

**_Higitus Figitus migitus mum,_**

**_pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um._**

**_Higitus Figitus migitus mum,_**

**_pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!_**

And with that, everything in the house was packed up in the carpet bag at my feet. _**Well that actually went fairly well. I love magic. Now Grandfather should be able to do the spell much easier since there is less inside it to move. The appliances such as the fridge, stove and dishwasher are staying put where they are. I'd rather not risk something happening if I disconnected them and tried to reconnect them. **_

Ani was sulking against Owen's shoulder, no doubt because the beanbags were all packed up.

Owen chuckled as he bounced her slightly with a smile.

_**Aw come on Ani! You aren't mad at your favorite sister are you?**_ I pulled the puppy pout at her to try and make her laugh.

She turned and looked at me before blowing a raspberry and planting her face back in Owen's shoulder.

My face fell as I pretended to be upset. _**Tony! She's being mean to me! **_

He simply grumbled and whimpered his hand weakly waving in the air before it hit the floor.

I pouted before planting my face in John's chest, mimicking Ani. _**John...! She hates me now! **_

"Ani, you can't hate your sister, can you?" Owen asked.

"Moira would be so upset if you do," John added. "It'd break her poor heart."

I sniffled loudly and looked pitiful, ignoring the quiet laughter my little show was getting. _**Don't you love me anymore? After all the diapers I've changed, the late nights, the pulled hair and the spit up? I taught you how to walk and I potty trained you. Does that mean so little because of a couple of beanbag chairs? Oh, my poor heart. Looks like you'll have to rule without me John because my poor heart just cannot take this! **_I slumped to the ground, lying flat on my back, completely still and pretending to be dead.

Clint chuckled. "Nice going ankle biter. You killed her."

Ani let out a wail as she scrambled down and over to my side. "Dessie no go! Ani sorry!" She started pressing slobbery kisses all over my face and I couldn't help but start laughing and opening my eyes. She stared at me. "Dessie not dead?"

_**No I'm not dead. **_

She stared at me before she started beating on my shoulders with her tiny fists. "Mean Dessie!"

_**John! A little help here!**_

"Isn't she just, though," Gwen teased.

_**You are not helping!**_ I scrambled up and Ani continued her little beatings on my legs.

"Mean Dessie! Cwuel Dessie!"

_**I am not! It was a joke kid! Ow! That was my behind! You do not need to smack me there! That actually hurt!**_ I floated up out of her reach as she scowled up at me.

"Bad Dessie! Offa da wall!"

Gwen and Clint were laughing as Gwen covered her mouth. Thor was chuckling as well. John looked at Ani in surprise, but with an amused grin.

_**This is not funny! I swear I cannot win with this child! John! Stop smiling that! You're supposed to be on my side!**_ I pouted at him.

"I never expected that she would scold you like that," he confessed with a blush.

"Yes, normally it is the other way around," Thor commented.

Even Oberon and Titania were laughing.

_**Ugh! I hate you all! Loki you're on my side right? **_

"Where is Loki?" Gwen stated, looking around as he was nowhere in sight.

"I believe he was in Des's room," Thor said.

_**Speaking of has anyone seen my cat? Or Gabriel? **_

Gabriel cooed as he poked his head out from his hiding place in my bosom.

_**Never mind. And why is Loki in my room? **_

"Nightshade is sunbathing on the back porch," Gwen explained, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

I glanced over but saw no trace of my cat. _**Um...if he was he's not there now.**_

An angry yowl from the carpet bag on the floor caught our attention and I landed, prodding the bag with my foot, which got me another angry yowl. _**Oops. **_

Gwen giggled, covering her mouth again. "Oh dear, that poor thing. I'd be careful opening that bag, DD."

I shuddered but my face lit up in mischief as Tony sat up groggily, unaware what had happened a few moments ago. _**Tony? Can you do me a favor? I left something in the bag and I need help getting it out. **_

Tony grunted as he bent over the bag and opened it, screaming like a little girl when Nightshade flew out of the bag and latched onto Tony's face.

Owen chuckled as he stood next to me, picking up Ani. "I swear if I didn't know better, I'd say you were hanging around Puck."

"Speaking of which, milord?" Gwen asked.

"Hmm?" Oberon grunted.

"Is Puck still bound to Owen, or have you permitted him some leeway?" Gwen beseeched.

"I suppose the leeway I have retained is when serving milord, should he have need of me," someone answered, hovering above her.

Gwen looked up curiously as Puck smiled down at her in mischief. He smiled sweetly as Gabriel dove into his neck and hugged him excitedly. He cooed at Gabriel softly as Gabriel cooed back animatedly.

_**So this is the Puck I've heard Ani chatter so much about.**_ I smirked as Ani squealed with delight and raised her arms up towards him.

He smiled and hovered lower as he picked her up and sat her on his chest. He held her hands to keep her steady while he floated on his back.

Ani cooed in delight as they floated along. She started babbling to him at a rather rapid fire pace that Puck seemed to have no trouble understanding.

_**Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving since I didn't eat breakfast, so how does lunch sound? **_

"Pizza?" John implored hopefully.

"Lunch sounds great," Gwen stated.

I giggled as I looked at Gwen. _**I think we got him hooked on the stuff. Tell you what. Everyone tell me what they want and I'll go pick it up. Yes John. That means you can have pizza. I, for one, am craving In N' Out burgers and their fries. I haven't had one of those in a seriously long time. **_

"I've never been there," Gwen muttered.

I smiled as I slung an arm around her shoulder. _**They're amazing! Their food is always fresh and their shakes are simply divine! You have to try it! **_

"I'd like to," she replied, "So, I guess that means _we_ take the orders and go get them? Four hands are better than two."

_**Yep, yep, yep! Unless someone else wants to tag along. **_

"I would," Loki stated, coming around the corner.

"So would I," John concurred, "I'd love to see your world."

Alright then! And Loki what were you doing in my room?

"Helping pack," he retorted.

I was going to point out that my spell already packed everything that was going to be packed up, aside from my parents room but I decided to let it slide. _**Alright then we better go. Thank goodness I left the main pieces of furniture. So everyone can just sit and relax. Ani? You want to come too?**_ I looked up at her while everyone was writing what they wanted. _**Puck? You hungry? It's my treat. **_

"Food sounds good to me," he replied.

_**Great! Do you mind watching Ani?**_ Ani had at this point cuddled into Puck's chest and was dozing while he floated around the room.

"Need you ask?" he chuckled.

I smiled shrugging. _**Nope. No wonder you like keeping him around Mr. Xanatos. He's the perfect babysitter. **_

"You would think," Xanatos muttered, looking at Puck, "I'm not happy about some of the stuff I heard about him doing with my kid."

"Everything was always put to rights afterward," Puck commented, "Alexander is also still in perfect health."

_**And you don't mind do you, Alex? You have lots of fun and you get stronger with your powers.**_ I smiled, tickling him under his chin, making him laugh. _**Besides it's not like he's taking him off to Neverland where's there's pirates and the chance of being eaten by Tick Tock. Not that he tried eating Ani. Even if he did, I'd turn him into a minnow. Or a codfish. **_

"_And_ it's not like he's getting shot with an arrow," Gwen stated, giving me a look.

I glared at her. _**I will leave you here! How was I supposed to know the Lost Boys were going to think I was a bird! Then again my nightdress might not have helped matters since it was white. Besides, John oh so valiantly came to my rescue. I think you'd be more worried that Sir Auron nearly sliced my arm off in the tournament. He would have too had I not moved in time. I have no desire to end up with one arm like Sesshomaru. **_

"Yeah, I decked him for that," she muttered, "he just looked at me."

_**You decked Sir Auron? Now there's a surprise. And I'm not surprised he just looked at you. Probably didn't faze him. He is dead after all.**_

"I doubt it did, but I'm guessing he allowed it because it satisfied my frustrations over him almost taking your arm off," she admitted.

John let out a small noise of surprise when I mentioned that Sir Auron was dead.

_**Yes dear he's dead. He's been dead for quite some time. Do try and keep up with these things. Now if that is all, let us be going. I need something in my system before I run down. **_

"You certainly do," Gwen agreed, "Mind if I drive?"

_**Sure by all means. I can snuggle with John in the backseat. **_I grinned impishly at John.

Gwen grabbed the keys and headed out, "Yay!"

"Really? You do know that she didn't have a car in her hometown, right?" Loki grumbled.

_**Oh shush! She knows how to drive you worrywart! It's not like she's gonna crash my baby. Now come on. I feel like I'm gonna pass out if I don't eat soon**_. I tugged John out the door and helped him buckle into the backseat before strapping myself in and snuggling into his side. _**Front seat Loki. **_

He grumbled as he climbed in.

"Oh, it's not like I'm going to do like my Papa did with me when he was helping how to drive," she teased.

"And that was?" Loki asked.

_**I don't think I want to know. Drive on down the street, take a right and then keep going down and we'll reach the fast food areas. Luckily, I had the foresight to call ahead for pizza and it should be ready for us. And don't you dare get a scratch on my baby. It was a gift from my daddy. **_

"Right turn, Clyde," she said and pretended to right hook him.

He turned his head away as he rolled his eyes.

_**Drive on Bonnie and Clyde don't roll your eyes.**_ I smirked as I started playing with John's hand and fingers.

Gwen giggled as she continued driving.

We got our food and I magicked it back to the house, keeping what was for us in the car to avoid it being eaten.

After lunch, Tony had the brilliant suggestion to end our free day with a baseball game back in our world. Everyone agreed to it and we set off. I was rather sad about leaving the place that had been my home for so long, but I knew if I wanted to grow I had to keep moving forward.

But when the fun was over and nighttime came, I couldn't stave off the emotions that had been threatening to spill out all day. So I wandered down the hall in the Tower until I came to John's room. He was still awake, reading when I walked in the door.

"Moira? Whatever is the matter, love?" he asked, holding his hand out to me.

I sniffled quietly before padding over to his bed, took his hand and climbed in next to him, burying my face in his chest as I started to cry.

Not asking any questions, he held me close and stroked my hair. It felt nice for him to just be there as I cried.

Finally my tears ran out and I just lay there, exhausted. I honestly was too tired to move and even if I could move, I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave the comfort and warmth John offered.

I_**'m going to miss it honestly. My old world. It feels strange to know that if I ever go back there, no one will know who I am. I feel...empty in a way. Like a part of me has been taken and I'm left with a hole. **_

"Something will come along to fill it," he said soothingly, "Trust me."

I smiled as I snuggled closer. _**I think something already has. You. And the thoughts of our future as husband and wife, raising a family. That is if you want children. **_

"I would love children," he confessed.

I tilted my head up so I could look at him. _**Truly? **_

He smiled and nodded, "I would love to have lots of children with you."

_**You say that now but what if they ended up like right little terrors like I was? We'd be chasing them forever trying to get them to stay in their clothes. But...they can be oh so sweet and they're soft and cuddly. There's just a feeling inside that is just unlike any other when you know they depend on you and trust you. Plus the feeling of their first kick as they grow inside and then seeing them when they're born. **_

"As long as I have them with you," he said, rubbing his head against mine affectionately.

_**As you should. Oh John. I really wish we didn't have to wait. I miss having Ani as a baby and just holding her for hours, her tiny little hand gripping my finger with all the strength she could. But patience is a virtue and we have so much going on. Speaking of, John? Does Mrs. Jenkins know about us? **_

"I have written her," he admitted.

_**What did she say? Do you think she'll like me? When can I meet her? **_

"I know that she'll love you," he replied. "You can meet her when we go to my home."

_**When though? **_

"After we wed for sure, but hopefully soon."

_**I pray soon. I don't think it wise to put off announcing our engagement to the court in your world. Our marriage...won't be the most...um...how do I say this...normal marriage agreement considering what I am. **_

"No, but I'm sure the king will adore you."

_**Why? I thought in your time, my kind well magic wasn't looked kindly upon. What if someone calls me a witch? I am not a witch I'm a sorceress. My fairy blood most likely won't help matters. **_

"Well, let us just say that he's a bit unique," John stated.

_**Unique how? No secrets or I'll tickle them out of you. **_

He looked to be sure that no one was listening and then whispered in my ear why he was not so worried about his king.

_**He likes magic? But what does that have to do with my fairy blood? Speaking of, you never once voiced your opinion on the thought that I am fairy. Well half fairy. Does that lessen the appeal? It makes me wonder. **_

He kissed me with a smile. "Not even in the slightest."

_**Oh really? I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales in your time. People might think you mad when you tell them you're going to marry a fairy princess or whatever I am. **_

"Then mad I shall be."

_**You're mad, bonkers, off your rocker. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are. People say I'll go mad and if people think you're mad then we'll be the Mad King and Queen. **_

"Happily so," he said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I smiled and started running my fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp a bit. My dad liked when my mother would do it so maybe John would too. I smiled even more when he groaned contently.

I started scratching all over his head, making sure I didn't miss a spot. _**John? **_

"Yes?" he sighed happily.

May I stay? Please? I don't want to be alone tonight.

He looked at me in surprise at first, but then smiled and nodded, "All right."

I smiled back and snuggled close again, tucking my head under his chin. _**You're very warm. It's nice. **_

He snuggled into me as well, "You're soft and smell so sweet."

I blushed madly at that but I couldn't stop the snort of amusement from escaping me. _**Ani says I'm her pillow because I am as you say soft. And you smell pretty good yourself. **_

He grunted happily.

_**Oh so now we're at grunts, are we? I didn't know I was going to marry a beast or a caveman.**_ I couldn't help but tease him as I poked his side playfully.

He chuckled and wiggled before snuggling back into me.

My grin bigger and I started poking him more.

He wriggled more as he started to go into fits of giggles. He pleaded for me to stop as he would occasionally curl into himself.

I sat on him and continued my attack on him. _**Never! This is payback for looking in my diary! You cannot defeat the tickle queen! **_

"I didn't see anything that you didn't already tell me!" he cried as he squirmed underneath me.

_**You still shouldn't have snooped! Do you beg for mercy or do you want to try and defeat me? I warn you I don't go down easy. **_

He hollered as he tackled me and proceeded to tickle me.

I started laughing but I fought back and doubled my tickles on him. _**I won't surrender! **_

In our scuffling around the bed, the little velvet bag came out of my pocket and landed on the bed. He paused as he looked at it curiously.

I let my head fall back onto the bed as I ceased my attack so I could breathe. _**Oh my sides hurt. I haven't had such a tickle fight since the one my dad and I got into . **_**What are you looking at?**

He held up the bag as he looked at me in confusion.

I sat up and sat across from him. I took the bag and opened it. I grabbed his hand and poured what was in the bag into his palm. Two rings fell out, a woman's wedding ring and a man's wedding band.

He looked at them then me, "Moira?"

_**These belonged to my parents. **_

It was almost comical when he glanced back at the rings and then me before repeating a few more times.

_**My parents said that when I was going to be married they wanted us to wear their rings. Either as our own wedding rings or as our engagement rings. **_

I was worried when I saw tears form in his eyes. He then chuckled and started wiping the tears away with his free hand.

"Oh, I'm being positively silly," he muttered.

I cupped his face and wiped away any tears he missed. No you aren't. What's wrong?

He shook his head, "Nothing is wrong, I am just touched that you would find me worthy enough to wear such precious heirlooms."

_**Of course I find you worthy! Why wouldn't I? This better not be another one of your 'I think I'm not worthy' train of thoughts again. **_

"No, I swear it isn't," he confessed.

_**Then why do you seem so surprised that I find you worthy? I love you and I know my parents would have loved you. Normally I'm not one for marks of possession but I'll make an exception in your case. If I wear the ring, people will know that I am taken and I belong to you. **_

"It's because of who these rings belonged to," he explained, "I know how big a deal something like this is."

_**I know. But I want to honor their wishes and I want to show the world I belong to you. And consider it practice for our wedding day when you slip the ring on my finger. **_

He smiled as he took my mother's ring and then took my left hand. I watched as he slipped it onto my ring finger. He then kissed my hand.

I blushed as I took my father's ring and slipped it on his finger. The rings were a tad too big but then to my surprise they shrunk to a perfect fit. I looked up at John and gave him a chaste kiss. I was happy when he kissed me back readily.

_**As much as I love kissing and cuddling it is rather late wouldn't you say? **_

He nodded before looking at the bed, "Maybe we should make the bed."

_**Make the bed? Why? We're just going to most likely mess it up again in our sleep. Or is this something you do in your world? **_

He gestured at the mess the sheets were in, "So we can properly get under the sheets."

F_**air point my love. I'll do it**_. I raised my hand to use magic to fix the bed.

"I was actually thinking that we do it by hand," he suggested.

I stared at him before smiling. _**Alright. **_

We climbed off the bed and began straightening the sheets before we climbed in. John seemed to put himself so he was all the way on the other side of the bed. I looked at him in confusion. _**John? What are you doing all the way over there? You're going to fall. **_

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow as he moved the slightest inch and he fell off the side of the bed. _**Because you're lying right on the edge dear. Now come back up here. There's no need for so much space. I trust you. **_

He groaned as he held his head.

_**I did warn you my love. Now come back up here. I'm not going to bite **_

He did meekly and snuggled into me as he still held his head.

I kissed his head before healing it. _**Silly John. Whatever shall I do with you? **_

He snuggled into me as he mumbled, "Love me forever, and keep me for always?"

Smiling I kissed his jaw and nodded before laying my head over his heart. I waited for him to fall asleep, which actually didn't take that long. I looked up at him when his breathing became deep and steady. I slipped out of the bed and headed for the living room where I had some boxes stashed. I hoped Loki hadn't found the drawings before they were packed away because then it would have raised questions I didn't want to answer. Finally I found them and began leafing through sketch after sketch as memories flooded back. It explained so much.

I jumped when I heard shuffling and turned to see Gwen walking in, rubbing her eyes sleepily. I sighed in relief.

"Hey, what are you up to?" she asked.

I looked at her. _**Hannah. **_

She blinked and looked at me in mild surprise. "I haven't been called that for a long time."

_**It's what he called you. Back when we used to play with him. He said we couldn't play ring around the rosie around him.**_ I held up the earring that had been given to me.

"Ha ha, I remember that," she said sadly, "I never understood what he meant by that until much later."

I smiled. _**You used to call me Essie because of those damn hiccups I had. I never did keep my promise to take you out of the dream world with me and take you to Disneyland. But I'm happy that you found a family. **_

"I did... and he was right," she stated as she sat next to me, "They wouldn't be blood, but they would still be family."

_**Your blood, my blood, our blood. Oh damn, I'm crying. Thanks a lot. **_

"Sorry," she muttered with a sheepish smile.

_**Have you heard anything...anything at all from him? I think he was there that night I was seriously sick but that was 5 years ago. **_

She sighed, looking sad. "No, I haven't seen him since I was... in nine years."

_**What do you say we find him again?**_ I looked at her completely serious.

She looked at me, "What if he doesn't want to see us?"

I smirked. _**We're his girls. I feel something happened to him. We mean too much to him. I bet he misses us just as we miss him. Besides, I know how we can find him.**_ I held up the chain with the earring on it. _Useful little spell the Dark One uses. Grandfather told me about it and taught me how to use it. All we need is the potion and something that belonged to him. _

"I've got something else that might help it," she said before dashing off.

I sat there for a moment before she came back with a black cloak in her hand.

"This used to be his cape," she explained.

_**I remember the cape. With these two items the spell will have no trouble. But if it doesn't work in case he has wards, I know of something else we can use. **_

"What about Steve? Even Tony might have some information on him," she suggested. "I could even sneak into a few places. I remember some of the people he said that he had met over the years, and some of them I can figure out who he was talking about."

_**If Steve knew what we were up to, he'd clam up and SHIELD would lock up the information. But I have a much easier idea, one where we won't have to travel. If they noticed us going to these places, then we're in trouble. Tony keeps files of every mission they've ever gone on for training purposes and for review. It keeps Fury from yelling at them for reports. All I have to do is go in, download all the files to my scanner and we are good. And if anybody asks, I'll say it's for my personal research. And the particular files we're after will conveniently be grouped in with the others. No one will know what exactly we're after. Do I want to know who these people are? **_

"The only one I can say for sure is a certain Dr. Doom," Gwen stated.

I cringed. _**Oi. We are NOT going to him! Tony will flip and he'll lock me up in the tower and I'll hear it from Fury! **_

"You're probably right," she sighed, "Last thing I need is to get caught hacking his computer system."

_**Good idea. Now we'll pull the information later. Tony's probably still awake. You ready to do this? **_

She nodded.

_**Great. Let's find Dracula! **_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Shattered Music

"You see child? She has replaced you. Already she has moved on from you. She is no longer searching." Maleficent said as she gestured to the glowing crystal ball that showed Desmoira and Gwen talking together and laughing.

"But she's my friend. She wouldn't give up on me!"

"She has chosen her side and you have chosen yours. All these years spent in her shadow and even now she overshadows you. She has become a princess, soon to be a queen and engaged to be married to the love of her life. And she left you alone so selfishly. You are no longer needed or wanted in her life. But all that can change and you will be the one in the spotlight. Just do as we say."

"Yes…. Mistress."

* * *

Gwen and I kept our knowledge a secret though I think Loki was growing a bit suspicious of us, which wasn't surprising since he was the God of Lies and we were lying about what we wanted with the information. I suppose it was lucky that despite being a skilled warrior and magic user, Loki still had trouble getting the hang of modern technology and he wouldn't be able to snoop around in my scanner. However, he was certainly better at it than Thor could ever hope to be.

The coronation had gone off without a hitch and I was officially a princess. As my first duty as a princess, I was to start attending business with the princesses while John dealt with the princes and heroes when we joined them in their worlds.

Our next stop was the home of Adam and Belle. They said they would meet us in the village so we had some time to explore. I was with Ani looking at some toys a vendor had on display, when three high pitched giggles reached my ears. I sighed rolling my eyes, knowing it was most likely the Bimbettes. They gave blondes everywhere a bad name and didn't have much personality between the three of them.

"Look, ladies I'm sorry, but I'm engaged and she's right over there." I heard John stutter.

I turned around and felt my blood boil. The Bimbettes had John cornered and were pressed against him while they flirted. John kept trying to say he was engaged but they didn't seem to believe him.

I was seeing red as I marched over to them and reached out and pulled all three of them away from John by their ponytails. They all shrieked in pain and turned on me but grew pale when they saw me. I must have looked terrifyingly livid because they shrieked and took off down the street. I raised my hand to throw a thunderbolt at them when John grabbed my wrist.

"Moira please don't! I am not doing it for their sakes but yours! They are not worth it. Now, calm down." He said in a soothing tone as he pulled me into his arms, tucking my head under his chin. "I doubt very much they'll be trying that again. Now come, let us explore the town a bit more and take your mind off them. I saw a bookstore just over there."

He said the magic words as I dragged him over to the book shop, Ani in tow. I greatly surprised the shop owner when I bought every book he had in stock, save the few copies he managed to have, but he couldn't complain too much as he finally managed to sell his books and he made a very good profit for them. John was stunned as well, probably wasn't expecting me to buy all the books. I merely smiled, a ball of happiness as I shrunk the books and stored them in my bag.

Just as we were leaving the shop, Belle and Adam pulled up in their carriage. Ani quickly scuttled over to them, squealing in delight when Adam picked her up and tossed her in the air. Ani really liked Belle and Adam as Belle knew the best stories to read to her and Adam would play with her, not caring if she wanted to get a bit rough.

I exchanged hugs with Belle, already telling her about the books I bought and giving her the present I brought for her. She had expressed interest in the Harry Potter stories when I mentioned them to her in passing so I had brought copies of all seven books for her. She was extremely happy about them and dived into the first one at once, while Adam and John talked quietly together on the ride to the castle

Once there, Ani went off to play with Chip and Sultan the dog, Adam and John disappeared into Adam's study, leaving me with Belle. Belle led me into the library where a rather large book lay waiting on one of the tables. I had a bad feeling about it, especially when Belle went over to it and picked it up. I really wanted to go explore the library but it looked like Belle had other plans.

"Now that you're an official princess, we feel it best to review your lessons, especially since you will be representing the entire Disney Kingdom in your travels. It's all here in the Princess Book of Etiquette. Let's begin. No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

Belle:

_To be a princess is to know which spoon to use,_

_To be a princess is a thousand pair of shoes._

_To maintain a regal gait,_

_leave the parsley on your plate,_

_and be charming,_

_but detached and yet amused._

_To be a princess is to never be confused._

_Do a plie and never fall,_

_Don't ever stray from protocol,_

_All through the day there's just one way you must behave._

_Do keep a grip and never crack,_

_Stiff upper lip and arch the back,_

_Bend from above,_

_and always wear your gloves, and wave._

_Shoulders back and tummy in,_

_And pinky out and lift the chin_

_And slowly turn the head from side to side_

_Breathing gently, stepping lightly,_

_Smile brightly, nod politely_

_Never show a thing you feel inside._

_Glide._

_To be a Princess is to always look your best,_

_To be a princess is to never get to rest,_

_Sit for a portrait, never squirm,_

_Sleep on a mattress extra firm,_

_Speak and be clever,_

_Never at a loss for words._

_Curtsy to every count and lord,_

_Learn how to play the harpsichord,_

_sing lullabies,_

_and always harmonise in thirds._

_Thirds, thirds!_

_Do a plie and don't_

_Ever, ever, ever fall_

_Never show dismay_

_And be there when people call_

_Be prepared, whatever royal life will bring._

_Do keep a grip and don't_

_Ever, ever, ever crack_

_Julien: Take a dainty sip_

_Never, ever turn your back_

_There's a time and place and way for everything._

_To be a princess is to never make your bed_

_To be a princess is to always use your head!_

_**Wonderful lesson, Belle. May I explore now? I'm sure you're dying to get back to those books I brought for you. **_I hoped mentioning her new books would persuade her.

I was happy when her eyes lit up. "Oh yes! I got to a very exciting part. Be careful where you go." With that, she dashed off to get to her books.

I smiled and waited til she was out of sight, before taking off myself. I was going on an adventure really. Hmm... so where to go... I looked around wondering where I should go when my ears picked up something creaking in the distance. It sounded like metal groaning. Hmm... investigate the noise or go down to the kitchens... Investigate the noise.

I took off, keeping an eye out for anyone who would impede on my journey to discover the source of the noise, but oddly enough, I saw no one. I did slow down when I reached the staircase for the West Wing. Before it had been forbidden in the time of the curse but it shouldn't be forbidden now. I debated on what to do but I heard the sound again. It made up my mind as I creeped up the stairs and down the halls until I reached the entrance to the West Wing.

Kingdom Hearts never really showed just how big the castle was but thanks to the films, I had a vague idea. The noise wasn't coming from what I assumed was Belle and Adam's room since it was the one that the Enchanted Rose had once resided. So I went down another hall to search. I reached a place that looked like no one had come down this way in a long time. Worth a shot. I pushed open the door and cringed when it creeked. A gust of dusty and stale air blew into my face and I coughed as I waved my hand in front of me. I summoned a small ball of fire in my hand for light as I crept into the room. The place was a mess with scattered bits of plaster and stone on the floor and the windows were cracked from what little I could see of them through the drawn curtains. Even part of the ceiling had cracked as well. Something felt awfully familiar about this place, but I just couldn't remember why.

I looked down when my foot knocked into something and sent it skittering across the floor. I knelt down and picked up what I had kicked, using the fire to get a better look. It was an ivory piano key. What was a piano key doing here? There more of them scattered across the floor and when I lifted my light higher, I saw the broken remains of an organ keyboard. Uh oh... I had a pretty good idea where I was now and I was beginning to feel I was being watched and I shouldn't be in here. I swallowed thickly as I moved my hand to see a bit better. I needed to get out of here and fast. This place was giving me the creeps. I moved my light again and felt my blood run cold when I didn't see the remains of an organ on the ground. Crap, please don't let there be a dead body in here...

"Who... who are you?" a tired voice asked.

I jumped about a foot in the air and swung my light around and up. I gasped softly when I saw Forte in his organ form staring down at me. He simply looked at me, no emotion conveyed on his face whatsoever.

_**Maestro Forte... You're... an... organ... still...**_

"Alive?" He muttered in contempt, "How is this living?"

_**Well yes, but then again you weren't something that could break so easily. Did they think you were dead? Have you been here alone this whole time? They just left you here?**_ I couldn't help but frown at the thought. _**How cruel. But the curse was broken. Why are you still... well... you know... Does anyone know you're still here? It looks like no one has been here in so long. **_I summoned more balls of flame to hang harmlessly in the air to cast more light.

"I don't know anymore," he replied, "I was left like this, just like I wanted... but as punishment..." His gaze turned to his keyboard before turning away sadly.

_**That's horrible... No one deserves such a fate. **_I placed a gentle hand on one of the bent pipes. _**I can't imagine being forced to look at something that once was a part of myself, day after day, never being able to create. I cannot believe they just left you here though. Don't you... don't you ever get lonely? You were left in the form you desired but forced to stare at your ruined keyboard and left here forgotten. **_

"Isn't it ironic?" he asked with a bitter grin.

_**Horribly. Don't you ever get lonely though? Or miss composing your masterpieces? It was a shame we didn't get to hear more of your music. **_I sat down on the floor, not caring about the dust or that I was getting my skirts dirty.

"I suppose I am lonely, if only because I can no longer compose," he replied.

_**I understand in some way how you feel. You had your keyboard destroyed, I had my voice destroyed. I miss being able to sing.**_ I gestured to my throat sadly.

He looked down at me curiously.

_**When... something like that, something that we use as our instrument to create, is taken away, it leaves a hole. A hole too deep to ever be filled completely. Like a piece of us is missing. I always liked your works, honestly.**_ I smiled. _**Living in the Kingdom is a bit too cheery at times. **_

"You do understand," he sighed, "you understand in a way I never thought anyone ever could. You never gave me your name."

_**Apologies. I am Princess Desmoira, granddaughter of Yen Sid, and future Queen of Disney.**_ I stood and gave him a curtsy before sitting back in my spot on the floor. _**I understand because I was and still am considered strange because I tend to like things that are more... how should I say this... gloomy or dark in nature like your music. **_

He smirked as he muttered, "The kingdom is always seeking that happy smile, but they can never see what can sometimes be beautiful in the shadows of reality."

I nodded at his words. _**The dark can be beautiful too if one knows where to look. Sometimes terrifying but beauty can be found in the dark night sky, under the pale moonlight as it shines through the dark trees of the forest. People fear what's in the dark and don't take the time to appreciate it's wonder and beauty. **_

"It's nice to finally meet a kindred soul."

I smiled. _**Indeed.**_ I looked around at the scattered keys and the remains of his keyboard before I got an idea. _**If you were given the chance to compose again, would you take it? **_

"Even if the next composition would be my last as the deal."

_**But if you were able to keep composing to your heart's content would you take it?**_ I persisted. _**Would you accept the trust and chance someone who understands is willing to give you? **_

"Yes."

I nodded and stood up. I placed my hand on the base where the pipes were and with much creaking and groaning, the pipes began to repair themselves before returning to normal. The scattered keys came together and placed themselves where they belonged as the keyboard repaired itself before flying back to it's proper position. I staggered slightly when all was finished, gasping for breath and feeling a bit lightheaded. It had taken a great deal of magic to fix him and no doubt my face was pale as the room set itself to rights and former glory. I sank down onto one of the steps as I placed my head between my knees. I prayed John didn't find out about this, no doubt he would scold me fiercely. I smiled as I heard Forte try a few keys out, random notes filling the air in perfect tune. I tilted my head back to look up at him and gave him a tired smile.

He looked up at the ceiling in thought. I'm sure that if he had normal eyes, I'd see them darting back and forth as he tested the keys to see that eevery last one of them were once again perfect. He smiled and for a brief moment I prayed that I didn't make a mistake in doing this, but then his eyes closed as he slowly and softly played a melody.

I smiled as I leaned back on the steps, closing my eyes and letting the music sweep me away.

We both looked at the door when Adam burst into the room, his eyes wide at the sight of Forte being in one piece again. "Desmoira, what did you do?"

"She made me whole again while you left me here!"

I winced at the sudden noice and placed a hand on his keyboard in an effort to calm him before I looked at Adam._** I fixed him. Now stop yelling, you're giving me a headache with all your bellowing. **_

"Prince Adam, whatever is the matter?" John asked as he showed shortly after, "The music seemed rather lovely if sad to... me..." He looked up at Forte with wide eyes as he simply stared at him. I knew from the look on his face that he knew perfectly well who he was. "That can't be... I thought he had... died..."

I didn't budge from my spot on the steps leading up to where Forte stood when John looked at me. _**Bloody hell... Seriously? He's an organ. You can't exactly kill an organ unless you destroy it completely. He fell on his face. I don't think that counts as dying. **_

"But he's still a person," John objected, "the keyboard was supposed to be like his heart, at least that is what everyone believed."

_**Enchanted item. And the keyboard is more of a way for him to create. They were in his case his hands. He was left here alone after everyone thought he was dead, forced to look at his broken keyboard and reminded that he could no longer pursue his passion for composing his music. Maestro Forte has a gift, a misunderstood gift, but a gift all the same. How do you think he felt Adam, when he composed that song for you, putting his heart and soul into it, enjoying what he did, only for you to stop him and say you hated it? All because you thought it was gloomy. **_

Adam arched an eyebrow as he replied evenly, "I was only a child, Desmoira."

_**Bratty child. **_

"I'm sure I wasn't the only one," he defended. "I'm not saying it was excusable, but no one should expect a child to understand such compositions. I only did as I grew older."

I raised an eyebrow but sighed. _**You paid the price though. But you still left him here. Doesn't that bother you that he was forced to remain as he is now, forced to look upon what once brought him joy? **_

"Of course it bothered me," he stated, "but... this was his punishment for what he attempted to do, what he was about to do just now."

_**Everyone deserves a second chance. And he wasn't doing anything! I stood up my eyes flashing in anger. I staggered but caught myself. He wasn't going to do anything Adam! Think! What he was just playing, did it sound like something he'd play to bring down the castle? Well? **_

He pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Desmoira, I meant when he saw me."

I looked back at Forte before looking at Adam. _**He was angry. Wouldn't you be angry too if you were left for dead and alone all these years. When people are scared and hurt they do things. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he felt abandoned? You finally appreciated him and he was scared you wouldn't need him anymore. **_

"Desmoira, I thought about that the moment that he was sentenced to the punishment given him," Adam replied, "and I had thought about it repeatedly afterward, but I am but a man. I couldn't have fixed him, and I didn't know anyone who could or even would."

_**You knew? You knew this whole time? You knew he was alive? The least you could have done was at least talk to him! I thought you of all people would understand what it's like to have people fear you. **_

"I didn't want to speak with him," Forte interrupted.

Adam simply looked up at him, but didn't respond in any manner to further vouch for himself.

I looked back at Forte again before rolling my eyes. _**Men. Does Belle know? **_

"Do I know what?" She asked as she walked into the room. She gasped softly when she saw Forte whole once more. "Maestro Forte? You're alive? But I thought you were dead! How is this possible?"

I looked at Adam, eyebrows raised. _**So, you didn't tell her. **_

He sighed, "You were not allowed to know, I wasn't allowed to tell you should you intervene on his behalf..."

"Looks like Desmoira already beat me to it." Belle said. She looked angry for a moment but then sighed. She looked up at Forte and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright. I take it Desmoira fixed you?"

Forte blinked curiously, surprised that Belle would be concerned for him. "Yes..."

She smiled and nodded before turning to look at Adam. "You of all people should understand about second chances. Doesn't he deserve one too?"

"I wanted to give him one," Adam stated, "I didn't quite trust him with it, but I wanted to give him one. He was the only one, who kept me from descending into madness during the curse. I didn't want to see him suffer like this."

_**Sometimes, in life, we have to trust blindly and have faith it will work out in the end. But you were scared. You were scared of what could happen, what he could do if given the chance.**_

"I thought that he was being given his wish when I saw that he wasn't changed," Adam explained, "He didn't want to be human again, after all. Then I am told that this is his punishment."

_**I know. Because if everyone was human again and you were happy, what need would you have for him? He'd go back to being unneeded or wanted. It's not an easy feeling to have. Trust me, I know that feeling all too well. But I think he's earned his chance again, or else I wouldn't have been able to put him back. **_

"Then can you change him back?" Adam asked. "To be stuck in this room any longer..."

I bit my lip as I stared up at Forte. _**Only if he wishes me to. I will not change him back against his wishes. **_

"Moira?" John muttered, stepping forward, "Do you even have the energy to?"

_**I'll be fine. That melody he was playing helped me relax and I felt better. I'm sure I can. But as I said, I'll only do it if he wants me to. **_

"I saw you stagger a bit," John pointed.

_**I am fine John. You worry too much. **_

"Only for you," he replied.

I smiled before looking at Forte and then at Adam._** If he does change back but does not wish to stay, would you allow him to live in Disney Castle? We have need of a court composer and you already have Fife as your court composer. **_

"He was free to leave before the curse," Adam replied, "but he stayed... I never understood why..."

"I stayed in hopes that you would come to enjoy my compostions," Forte commented. "However, I do believe that it would be nice to see other lands now... Something beyond this room at the very least."

I smiled and nodded before holding my hands out in front of me, my lips moving as I silently chanted the spell that would turn him back to normal. I felt my energy draining and my hands shaking but I kept at it. There was a final flash of light when the spell was complete and I crumpled to the floor in a heap of skirts, hair and dust from the floor.

John rushed over to me, gently lifting me up. "You always use too much."

_**Shush. I do not.**_ I sneezed into the crook of my elbow. _**Bah. Too much dust in here. **_

He gave me a look that screamed, 'oh really?'

_**Oh do be quiet. Last I checked you weren't a magic user. Not my fault there's so much dust in here. **_

He chuckled, despite his worry. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

_**Oh I don't know...Fear me, love me, do as I say and I shall be your slave? **_I smiled at him impishly.

He chuckled and shook his head before glancing at Forte.

Forte stretched and groaned happily. "You never know how good it feels to stretch until you can no longer do it for a few years."

"Few?" Adam retorted.

"They went by fast enough for me," he shrugged.

_**Adam be nice. Least you were able to move around. Except you had to deal with fur. **_

"Des? What happened to your ears? They weren't like that a few moments ago." Belle asked as she stared at me wide eyed.

I felt my ears and flinched as I clamped my hands over them._** Nothing.**_ Damn. I had used too much magic and now the glamour on my ears and throat was gone. My ears had been growing even more pointed like an elf so I had used a glamour to hide them.

John looked down at me curiously as did everyone else.

I tilted my head down a bit to hide the scar as well. I felt a sneeze coming on so I had no choice but to lower my hands to block the sneeze, putting my ears back on display. I sniffled softly and looked up again, a grumpy expression on my face. _**What? Never seen someone with pointed ears before? Stop staring! I'm leaving the room before I sneeze my brains out.**_ I pulled myself from John's grasp, turned on my heel, picked up my skirts and started heading out the door and down the hall.

John followed curiously like a puppy as he watched me.

_**Stop staring, you're starting to get on my nerves. **_

"But..." he muttered, "they look... more Fae like."

I stopped and turned on him. _**Gee! I had no idea! **_

"Why were you hiding them?" he asked as he glanced at them then me.

_**Because I don't want to be even more like a freak. I have no idea why it's happening, not even grandfather knows. Is it too much to ask to just be normal for once? **_

"But you're not a freak,," he replied.

I sighed turning my head away, making my hair cover my ears and my neck as well. _**Not even Fox went through something like this and she's been a half fae longer than me. It's just not fair. **_

He took my hand and made me look back at him as he smiled, "I think that they are precious." He then leaned in, moved my hair and kissed the tip of my ear.

I gasped and shuddered as a bolt of pleasure ran through my body and my knees turned to jelly as I all but fell into his chest. Once I gained my balance again, I blushed deeply and tried scooting out of his arms. _**Stop that. **_

He looked at me in surprise.

_**What? No touchy! **_

"But why?" he asked with that adorably confused face.

I blushed and turned my head away. _**They're sensitive. **_

"Oh..." his eyes going wide.

_**Yeah oh**_. I was still blushing like mad.

He began grinning impishly as he looked at me.

I eyed him warily. _**Why are you looking at me like that? **_

"I suppose that we have an even playing field of driving each other mad?" he said as he bared his throat to me.

I licked my lips as I eyed his neck. Damn him. Why was he so hard to resist?_** I never pegged you as an exhibitionist. Now I plan on going to our room. We apparently are sharing since Ani has her room and Belle's father is going to take the other guest room. I think I'd like a nap. **_

"May I join you?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled. _**Of course. **_

He smiled as he followed me to our room.

Belle had put us up in her old room and I didn't waste any time before jumping on the bed and sinking into the multitude of pillows with a content sigh. I watched lazily as John stripped out of a few layers of clothes, leaving him in his undershirt and bared feet. I couldn't stop the small scoff from escaping me as I watched. I looked at him innocently when he glanced my way. _**What?**_

"Are you sure you want to nap in all of those layers?" he asked, "They always seem to bug you more than they bug me."

I couldn't help but tease._** Trying to get me out of my clothes already? My, my and we aren't even married yet.**_

He gave me a look, "You know what I mean, you tease."

_**So I'm the tease now?**_

"What?" he asked.

_**You were the one baring your throat to me out in the hallway.**_I magicked my dress off, leaving me in my underdress without having to move from my comfortable spot in the pillows.

He blushed and chewed his thumb, seeing that he was caught.

_**Just get over here. **_

He moved over and crawled into bed. He snuggled against me as he pulled me into his arms. Kissing the back of my head, he then settled as he relaxed.

_**Surprised you're so relaxed since in your time this would be taboo.**_

"I know."

_**But I don't care. I miss cuddling and you're very cuddly. **_

"That's good to know."

I couldn't help but laugh as I rolled over in his arms. I gently traced his jaw as I studied his face. I pressed a kiss to his nose. _**Did I ever tell you how handsome I think you are? **_

"Not lately," he answered with a smile.

I laughed. _**You are incredibly handsome and I swoon whenever you smile that crooked grin of yours, especially when you smirk. And you are all mine. And you're very tempting too. I ask myself everyday how I got so damn lucky. **_

"You came here to this universe," he replied.

_**Oh yes. Now I remember. And Lottie shoved me at you. **_

"Yes, yes she did," he chuckled.

_**Good thing you're so solid. That actually hurt. **_

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I_**t's not your fault.**_ I pressed closer so my breasts were pressed against his chest._** It was her fault. **_

His face burned bright red and I smirked in satisfaction. _**Sleep well dear.**_ I tucked my head under his chin and fell asleep rather quickly. I hadn't been sleeping well because the dreams about the island came every time I tried to rest. But the dreams didn't seem to come when I was with John.

I cracked an eye open, what felt like seconds later but was actually hours later judging by the light in the room, when I heard someone knock on the door. One quick glance told me John was gone.

He poked his head in the door. "You're awake."

_**Don't want to be.**_ I sighed as I cuddled back into the pillows.

"Well, you looked so peaceful that I hated the thought of waking you," he explained.

_**You left.**_ I pouted at him before rolling over to my other side so my back was to him.

"Yes, I was making sure that Ani got something to eat," he replied, "Plus, she came in here because she wanted something, so I helped her with it."

I yawned, still not rolling over. I had found a comfortable spot._** I doubt Mrs. Potts or Belle would have let her starve but thank you. **_

He kissed my head, "I know, but I still wanted to do it."

I smiled and looked at him. _**Coming back to bed? **_

"Actually... I was hoping to take a bath first," he admitted.

_**Ok.**_ I shifted a bit, getting comfortable again. _**Enjoy it.**_

He kissed my head again, "I'll be back soon."

_**Sure you don't want me to join you to wash your back?**_ I teased.

I was surprised when there was no response and turned to see that he was actually considering it. "Well..."

I sat up a bit and looked at him. _**John? I was teasing you know. **_

He looked at me confused, "... Oh... Okay then."

_**Unless you want me to join you. **_

"Would you?" he asked nervously.

_**If you want me to. I wouldn't say no. And only if you're comfortable and absolutely sure. What brought this on? You're not usually so bold. **_

"I... I don't know what brought it on," he confessed. "You make me feel comfortable."

I smiled and got up. I kissed his cheek and gathered some things. _**Come on. **_

He followed me after gathering his own things.

I placed my things down and felt the temperature of the bath finding it just perfect. I looked at John uncertainly, feeling my own nerves beginning to fray as well as I looked away from him. _**I've... I've never really done something like this before. I've bathed with Ani plenty of times but... never... you know. Oh bother.**_ I sighed as I sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Neither have I, should we even..." he muttered.

_**We might as well. I mean considering if we ever go to Atlantica, I'll be showing a lot more skin. There's enough bubbles and I can enchant them so you don't see anything and I don't see anything. I need a bath after using that much magic. So should I get in first or you? **_

"After you, it's easier for me to cover myself," he stated.

_**Turn around then.**_ Once his back was turned, I quickly undressed and slipped into the bath, thankful it was a rather large tub. I tapped the side of it to let him know I was in before turning my back and began splashing water on my face and shoulders. I kept my face turned away when I heard him climbing in, his movements causing ripples. I bound my hair up into a bun so it wouldn't get too wet as I began splashing water on the back of my neck. _**How's the bath? **_

"It's good," he replied, "how do you like it?"

I sneaked a peek at him and couldn't help but start laughing as he had sunk so low in the water only his head was visible.

"What?"

_**Why are you sitting like that? **_

He looked at the water near his head. "I like sitting like this."

I raised an eyebrow at him. _**The water is nearly level with your mouth. Not to mention you're all hunched up. That can't be comfortable. Relax dear. Your legs are going to be sore. **_

He looked at me again, adorably confused before pushing himself up until he was sitting up properly.

I scooted a bit closer but still left some space between us. _**There. Isn't that better? Relax! I'm not going to bite.**_ I took one of his ankles in my hands and began rubbing his foot and ankle. _**Is this ok? **_

He giggled as his leg jerked reflexively.

I couldn't help but start laughing too as I let go of his foot. _**Well, I got you to relax! **_

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "the only woman I have ever bathed with was my mother and that stopped shortly after I was five."

_**Well now you can bathe with me. Better hope Ani doesn't find out about us bathing. She loves baths and takes to them like a duck to water. **_

Almost as she sensed us talking about her, Ani pushed the bathroom door open, naked as the day she was born before she ran across the room and leaped into the tub, creating a huge splash that doused us and the floor.

John curled up once more as he looked at the ripples she made with wide eyes.

Ani surfaced, a decent amount of bubbles on her head as she giggled in glee. "Bath!" She began splashing around, scooping up bubbles and pressing them on her face so she had a beard.

I couldn't help but start laughing too and joining in on her fun. We both cracked up when I made my own bubble beard and she placed a handful of bubbles on my head. I cast a glance at John to see how he was doing. He was staring at us in amusement. _**What? Never done a bubble beard before? **_

"Not for about... oh, um, 15 years? Give or take?"

_**So the last time you did a bubble beard was when you were around 13?**_ I couldn't help but smirk. _**Bubble beards are a serious thing in our family bath time.**_

Ani mumbled her agreement as she floundered around in the bath, cackling when she made splashes.

I laughed and began a splash war with her before sitting her in my lap so I could start washing her hair. She sat still, singing to herself as she played with the bubbles. She yawned before leaning back into me, making sleepy murmers as I continued to wash her hair. If I didn't have a hold of Ani's head, no doubt she would have nodded off right then and there. I rinsed her hair before washing her skin until I deemed her clean. I quickly washed my own hair and body before summoning a towel.

_**I best get out and get her to bed before she passes out on me. **_

John looked away when I stepped out and dried myself off and dressed, before I wrapped a sleepy Ani up in a towel and carried her into our room.

I got her dried off and dressed and was working on her hair when John came in dressed as well. Ani mumbled sleepily when she saw him, her eyes barely open.

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "Looks like someone is ready to see the sandman."

She yawned in response.

I smiled and began brushing her hair before putting it up. Once my hands were out of her hair, Ani tilted sideways and planted herself on the bed, dead to the world.

I laughed, shaking my head. _**Looks like she's staying in here with us. **_

"That is fine," he whispered.

I smiled and pulled down the covers, lifting Ani up and tucking her into the middle of the bed. I kissed her head, making sure she was comfortable. I followed John and we tiptoed out of the room so we could join Belle and Adam for dinner.

To my pleasant surprise, Forte was also joining us. _**Maestro Forte, how are you adjusting to your human form? Everything working alright?**_

He smiled at me. "Fine, I am doing quite well."

I smiled back happily. _**I am glad. That's the first time I've ever done such a spell. I was worried I was going to mess up. Now, I know that performing such spells take a toll. I doubt very much I will be attempting such spells again in the near future. **_

"Not until you get a little stronger at least," John added, "which shouldn't take long considering it's you."

I blushed. _**Flatterer. I'm not that good. **_

"But you are," he said.

_**I am not. Trust me. My grandfather is better as is Merlin. **_

"They've been doing it longer," he replied.

_**I'm so going to be scolded when grandfather hears about this. I'm not supposed to be doing these sort of spells until I officially become a sorceress. **_

"Well, you still completed the spell successfully," John pointed out. "Maestro Forte did say that he was doing well."

_**Ok, you win! You made your point! Belle, how are you enjoying the books?**_ I asked, grasping for anything to change the subject.

John looked at me in surprise as did everyone else before Belle stammered, "Oh, well, I'm enjoying them greatly."

I smiled. _**Great! Honestly, I never cared for the Dursleys. **_

The rest of the evening passed with ease and though I had napped, I was still tired. So I excused myself to sleep. John didn't come up until some time later and I was already in bed, reading. I barely glanced at him before returning to my book.

"Moira, why am I in trouble?" he asked.

_**Who said you're in trouble? **_I asked, as I idly turned a page in my book.

"Well, you snapped at me when I was simply trying to be supportive, and now you will barely even look at me," he pointed out.

_**I don't like talking about my magic. Despite everything I still try to present some sort of normality. I feel off kilter. I don't know how Puck managed to play Owen for so many years. Plus it just reminds me I have no idea who I really am. **_

"So, you'd rather put yourself down than accept how you are beautifully unique?"

_**Honestly? Yes. I feel out of sorts like I don't know who or what I really am. I want to be normal again. I had dreams before coming here. I wanted to go to college, get a degree, maybe be a teacher. I feel like I had to give up so much to take on a crown I didn't want. Yeah, helping Forte was great but it still reminds me that the life I once knew was a lie. I don't feel special. I feel mixed up.**_

He sighed as he sat next to me. "Well, I'm sure that you know someone who can understand how you feel now. Plus, I'm sure that everything will reveal itself to you in due time."

I sighed unhappily. _**It's just not fair. I hate this feeling. I keep feeling there's someplace I'm meant to be. The dreams don't help. **_

"Then maybe you will get there," he said with a soft smile.

I leaned into him. _**What would I do without you? **_

"I'm starting to think that you'd really beat yourself up," he sighed.

**_Can you blame a girl? Considering the crap I've had to deal with? Sometimes I wonder why you fell for me when you could have any woman at your feet. _**

"Not really, and why on earth would I want _any_ woman when I could have a fairy princess?"

I couldn't help but snort in amusement at that. _**Uh huh. Sure. One who actually knows how to behave. **_

He chuckled.

_**I'm serious. Why would you want a fairy princess of all things? **_

"Let us just leave it at it was a childhood dream of mine," he said, kissing my cheek.

_**Now that's not fair! Tell me! Please? **_

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired," he replied, rubbing his eyes.

I sighed, pouting slightly but dropped it for the time being. _**Fine. Keep your secrets. I will find out eventually. **_

He smiled at me sleepily and gave me a kiss. "Night love."

I leaned over him and blew out the candles before settling myself. I didn't resist when he wrapped around me, welcoming his embrace.

That night the dreams came again and this time there was a woman who seemed old and young at the same time, her long white hair blowing in the breeze as the hem of her dress was soaked by the surf near the shore of the island as she beckoned to me, calling out to me.

_"Deirdre...It's time to come home... Home to Avalon..." _

Somehow I knew her and that I'd see her soon. What role she played I didn't know but I just knew she was the key to my past. All that was left was to find her.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

John and I reconciled and enjoyed the time we had left in France. We did spend time in the village so I could do my scans. I noticed that Gaston was hanging around, but he never confronted us. He just hung around corners, watching us. He never made any sort of confrontational move, which was surprising.

Didn't have much time to reflect on it because as soon as were done in France, John and I were sent to Cinderella's world. John was off with Prince Charming and the King, Ani was with Cinderella and the mice, leaving me with Prudence.

If I thought my lessons with the princesses were bad, lessons with Prudence were the worst. Everything about me was wrong in her eyes as well as anything I did. She had me stuffed into the same sort of dress Cinderella first wore and then I had to endure lesson after lesson, with no time to rest at all.

"A princess must always keep her head straight and always present herself in a royal manner." Prudence droned as some boring waltz was played. I had to dance with five books balanced on my head and keep them balanced. My eyes were heavy and my stomach grumbled as well. Prudence had also been limiting how much I was allowed to eat because according to her, a princess must be delicate and dainty in all things, including meals. I wasn't even allowed to be near John without her hovering over our shoulders because it wasn't done that a princess was alone with a man, even if she was engaged to him, which meant I wasn't even allowed to share a room with him.

She didn't really approve of him either, considering the fact that he was once in love with what she termed an uncivilized and savage woman. She didn't think I was much better.

"Wrong! Do it again! Remember you must use your feminine charms to your advantage!" She scolded as she used her stick to tilt my head up properly again. "Honestly! Princess Cinderella wasn't this bad! It's a sheer miracle Lord Rolfe even fell for such an uncultured girl! You're lucky you even attracted him! Now, try it again."

I didn't let it show just how much her words hurt. She'd been spouting off such barbs at me since I got here. It certainly didn't make me feel any better about myself.

"Remember that femininity is everything!" She said.

_You must walk feminine_

_Talk feminine_

_Smile and beguile feminine_

_Utilize your femininity_

_That's what every girl should know, if she wants to catch a beau_

_Dance feminine_

_Glance feminine_

_Act shy and sigh feminine_

_Compliment his masculinity_

_That's what every girl should know, if she wants to catch a beau_

_Let him do the talking_

_Med adore good listeners_

_Laugh, but not too loudly (Haha)_

_If he should choose to tell a joke_

_Be radiant, but delicate_

_Memorize the rules of etiquette_

_Be demure, sweet and pure_

_Hide the real you_

_You must look feminine_

_Dress feminine_

_You're at your best feminine_

_Emphasize your femininity_

_That's what every girl should know_

_Femininity, femininity_

_That's the way to catch a beau_

Out of nowhere, various servants surrounded me, asking questions and shoving things in my face expecting me to pick the right choices. I tried to but I was just so stressed and tired that I couldn't focus. I took a step back to try and escape, but ended up tripping on the hem of my dress, falling backwards. The things the servants held and the books on my head fell around me.

"Foolish girl! Look at the mess you've made! I fail to see how you hold any grace at all! Princess Cinderella must have been misinformed! I see no princess just a clumsy girl!" Prudence snapped at me.

My bottom lip began to tremble as tears began welling up in my eyes. I just wanted to get out of here. It just wasn't fair! I sniffled as tears began rolling down my cheeks.

Just then, John busted through the door. "What on earth is going on here? Moira? Moira, whatever is the matter?" He rushed over to me in concern.

"The foolish girl will never be a proper princess! She lacks elegance and grace!" Prudence snapped as she turned her back.

I stood up, taking the book that was still on my head, let it drop before I turned, picking up my skirts and ran out the door in tears.

"It seems that she supposedly isn't the only one lacking elegance and grace, ma'am," John muttered as he stormed out.

I didn't want to go to my room so I fled into the gardens and collapsed at a bench crying. I looked up when I felt someone stroking my hair and saw Fairy Godmother.

"My poor sweet child. Whatever is the matter my dear?"

* * *

John's POV

I paused outside the door before turning to the kitchen. I remember something that Queen Gwendolyn had said about how chocolate can usually make a woman feel better when she s upset. My dear Moira was terribly upset at the moment, and I couldn't blame her. That horrid woman, Prudence had some gall to say such wretched things about her.

I was happy to see a bowl full of chocolates in the kitchen and glanced at the chef before nabbing the bowl and rushing out. Now, I didn't think that Moira would have gone to her room, it would have been too easy for Prudence to find her. So, I simply followed my instincts as I went to find Moira.

She was talking to Fairy Godmother in the gardens. I remembered Moira saying that she had always thought of Fairy Godmother as her grandmother so it was nice to see Moira having someone she knew from her old life around. When Moira saw me she turned away from me, no doubt wiping away her tears.

Fairy Godmother however greeted me with a smile. "Hello John dear. It's lovely to see you again."

"It is lovely to see you, Fairy Godmother," I replied, sitting near Moira. "Moira, I snuck something from the kitchen for you."

She glanced at the bowl I held out to her and she shook her head, a hand resting on her stomach, which growled in a rather loud fashion.

I looked at her in surprise. "Moira, what's wrong?"

She shook her head again.

I looked to Fairy Godmother, hoping that she would explain because I knew that this wasn't how my Moira behaved.

Fairy Godmother told me everything Moira had been enduring the last few days. It absolutely broke my heart.

I kissed her cheek as I offered the chocolate again. "Do not listen to that harpy, my love. She doesn't even know you and shouldn't be passing judgement."

Moira eyed the bowl, obviously debating whether or not she should take it. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed, looking away again.

I looked at her. "Do not punish and starve yourself because of something that she knows nothing about. You are part Fae and use magic, you need more food to supply the energy required for such magic."

She looked at me uncertainly.

I offered her the bowl again. "Please Moira, for my sake."

She sighed before taking the bowl and began eating. It put me at ease knowing that she wouldn't collapse on me now.

Fairy Godmother took her leave but not before changing Moira's dress into something much simpler, a white blouse that bared her shoulders and a plain dark blue skirt. And with that she was gone.

I smiled softly as I watched Moira. "I'm liable to give her a good scolding for abusing my dear Moira."

Moira let out a soft snort of laughter and I looked at her. "What?"

She just shoved another piece of chocolate in her mouth and shrugged.

I smirked at her, knowing better.

She blushed and looked away from me. She started unbinding her hair until it flowed down her back in its lovely natural state before she drew it over one shoulder, combing her fingers through it and leaving one shoulder bare to my view. I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her shoulder.

She blushed darker, the blush spreading up to her ears and down her back. I smiled and continued kissing at her shoulder before moving up to her neck. She squirmed and batted at my face.

I drew back and looked at her in surprise. She pouted at me adorably before looking away. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. "You are so adorable."

**_I am not!_** She protested as she huffed.

I chuckled as Moira snuggled back into me. I was happy to have her in my arms again. That blasted woman was getting on my nerves.

"Des? Are you out here?"

We looked up when we saw Cinderella coming our way.

"Des, I'm so sorry about how Prudence treated you. We've talked to her and I think it's best if you and John go into the village to relax until the ball. Is that alright with you?"

Moira nodded and I agreed. Cinderella handed us a bag with enough clothing to last us until the ball and showed us to the side entrance where a coach was waiting,nd not a moment too soon as we heard Prudence coming our way. I picked up Moira and put her into the carriage before climbing in myself. The driver set off and before we knew it, we were at the inn. It was a quaint little place and while I had never stayed in an inn before, I was quite looking forward to the experience.

Once we checked in, we were led up to a very comfortable room. I put our bags down and turned to Moira to ask her if she wanted to explore, but it seemed she had a different idea in mind. She was already fast asleep on the bed, her breathing slow and deep. I smiled and shook my head before moving over to the bed so I could take her shoes off. She didn't stir except to snuggle deeper into the pillows. I kissed her head before leaving the room. I was going to explore a bit and see if there were any shops or stalls Moira would like to visit. I didn't stay too long, as I didn't know when Moira would wake again.

I didn't have to fear as she was still fast asleep when I returned. I smiled and decided to join her. She snuggled close to me as I wrapped my arms around her, her unique scent of rain and honeysuckle filling my nose as I buried my face in her hair.

I woke up some time later to find Moira having a bath in the other room. I let her be and pondered about what to do for dinner since it was around that time. I placed an order to the kitchen to have it brought up to us. Moira was still in the bath when our food arrived so I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Dearest? Supper is here. Best hurry before it gets cold." I heard her knock on the side of the tub to say she heard me.

I wandered back to the table and start dishing out what promised to be a delicious stew with fresh baked bread on the side, with fruit and pie to follow after.

I looked up when I saw the door open and couldn't help but smirk at the sight that greeted me. Moira had apparently found my dressing gown and decided to use it. It swallowed her up and dragged on the floor. "I see you've helped yourself to my dressing gown."

She blushed but stuck her tongue at me as she bound up her slightly damp hair. **_Hush. I couldn't find mine so I borrowed yours. And it's comfortable. _**

I chuckled as I walked over to her and tenderly brushed some stray strands of hair away from her face. "It's alright, love. You look quite adorable in it. Now come. Dinner is here, and I am sure you are quite famished. I don't want you to believe anything Prudence said. You do things your way and that is what makes you unique."

She blushed darker and kissed me. **_I still wonder how I got so lucky. Many women only dream about finding the perfect man. I found mine. _**

"I'm not perfect." I told her. "I'm just a normal man who was blessed to meet the perfect woman."

**_I'm not perfect. _**

"You are to me."

**_Then you are perfect to me. We're perfect for each other._**

I smiled as I gave her an Eskimo kiss. "That we are. Come then. Let us eat."

She nodded and I pulled out her chair for her before moving to sit in my own. She dug into the stew like she hadn't eaten properly in days. She caught my gaze and slowed down, taking dainty bites, not looking at me anymore.

"She must have starved you near to death," I stated, "Moira, please don't let propriety hold you back, especially because of me."

Moira eyed me unsuredly before she tucked back into her food, not looking up until she had eaten at least three bowls of stew, some bread and fruit. She looked slightly embarrassed as she looked back up at me.

I smiled, happy to know that she was well fed. I kissed her forehead lovingly.

She blushed under my attention but happily accepted the piece of pie I handed her. Her face became calculating before she picked up her plate, moved over to me and sat sideways in my lap, draping her legs over one arm of the chair, the gown parting slightly to reveal the pale skin of her legs from the knees down. She smiled at me as she scooped up a bite with her fork and held it near my mouth. She smiled encouragingly at me.

I opened my mouth and took it as I watched her.

She beamed happily at me and proceeded to feed me until the plate was clean. She kissed me after setting the fork down, running her fingers through my hair. I could tell she had really missed me.

I missed her too as I responded readily to her attentions. I held her close to me, not wanting her to leave.

She smiled into the kiss and broke away for air, resting her head on my shoulder, her nose pressed against my neck. Her hands continued running through my hair in slow gently strokes, never pulling it. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek lovingly. She then pressed little kisses along my jaw and neck before making her way back to my lips and kissing me softly.

I kissed her back as I rubbed her back in circles.

She smiled and rubbed her nose against mine when she broke for air, stifling a yawn after. She snuggled into me, her head going back to my shoulder. She smiled up at me sleepily, seeming content to just sleep right there in my arms.

I rubbed her back soothingly as I waited. I would have been more than happy to just let her fall asleep in my arms.

It didn't take long until she was out like a light. Her breathing was slow and deep, punctuated with soft snores.

I smiled as I nuzzled her before I gently lifted her up and made our way over to the bed. I gently tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I then turned and changed into a spare pair of nightclothes that I had the good fortune of bringing. Once changed, I crawled in bed myself and held her close to me as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Moira's POV

John and I returned to the castle after a short rest in the village, just in time for the ball. Cinderella was helping me get ready. She said she had a dress picked out for me that she thought I would like. I sat at the vanity as she brushed out my hair.

**_Cinderella? Can I ask you a question?_**

"Of course, Desmoira," she replied, "what is it?"

**_Do you think... I'm a bad princess? A disgrace?_** I couldn't meet her gaze in the mirror.

"Is this because of Prudence?" she asked.

**_Yes... and no. Prudence just brought up all the insecurities I've been feeling. I mean I'm not graceful or elegant like you or the others. Disney knows I'd rather be out on the battlefield than sewing something with tiny stitches. I'm not like you or the others. I just don't feel like I'm cut out to be a princess sometimes. Like there's always going to be somebody watching me, just waiting for me to mess up. I also worry that I'll disgrace John when he takes me to London to meet his king. I want to be a good princess but I still doubt myself. I just feel... that sometimes I'm not meant to be a princess, like I can't be a proper princess like you and the others. _**

"Desmoira, there really is no one right way to be a princess," she stated, "we all have our own way going about being a princess, but we all have something in common."

**_What's that? _**

Cinderella smiled as she started to sing.

_Every girl can be a princess, any dream can be_

_Close your eyes and see_

_A magic wand and soon you've gone_

_From just you to royalty_

_You don't need a grand old castle rising in the air_

_Maids to brush your hair_

_Your heart is pure, you're thoughtful_

_Surely princess, you're almost there_

_Why just putting on a tiara_

_And you aren't the same old you_

_My life changed so completely_

_By just putting on a shoe, who knew_

_Every girl can be a princess_

_Fashion can be learned, heads can still be turned_

_By your sweet face, the style and grace_

_You know you've already earned_

_Hold your head high and keep smiling_

_'Cause that's just what a princess does_

_You're as beloved and beguiling_

_As ever a princess was_

_Every girl can be a princess, all that's left to do_

_Is find a prince for you, a prince who's bold_

_Who'll hold you your whole life through_

_The most perfect princess is you_

I smiled and wiped away some tears. Thank you. **_I needed to hear that. _**

"Cinderelly! Cinderelly!" Voices squeaked from a table in the room.

We both turned to see Cinderella's mice friends along with the birds on the table.

"Dress is finished Cinderelly!" Jaq said happily.

"Duh, pretty dress finished for pretty princess!" Gus added as he waved at me.

I smiled and waved back before looking at Cinderella. **_What dress?_**

My question was answered when the birds pulled open the wardrobe doors revealing a dress. And not just any dress but the same dress Cinderella was going to wear to the ball before it was torn, only in shades of blue. The ribbons on the dress were a pale blue as were the sleeves while the main fabric was a darker blue, a white hair ribbon completed the look.

"Dress for Princess Des Des!" The mice cheered.

"Mice and birds work on it all week!" Jaq said, he and the others looked rather pleased with themselves.

I looked at Cinderella in shock. **_What? That's for me? They made that for me? But why? _**

"Because you are dear to us," she said with a smile.

I threw my arms around her in a hug. **_Thank you_**. I pulled away from her to look at the dress. **_It's beautiful. I can't wait to wear it. And if Prudence has a problem then well, boo on her. I think it's time I start being a princess my way instead of how people want me to be. And I'll start by wearing what I want to wear, not that horrid gown she stuffed me into. I looked like I was already in my matron years. _**I looked at the mice with a heartfelt smile. **_Thank you. You did a wonderful job and I'll wear it with pride. _**

The male mice were shooed out of the room while Cinderella and I dressed. I tied the ribbon into my hair and looked at Cinderella. **_Do you think John will like it? _**

"I think that he will love it," she stated.

I smiled and twirled around, the skirts flying around my legs. **_How do I look? I feel like myself again. _**

"You look wonderful."

I smiled happily as I slipped on my shoes before following Cinderella out the door, picking up Ani on our way. Ani was dressed in something similar to what Cinderella wore but in lighter shades of blue that matched the light blue of my dress. Her dress was sparkly too, something she absolutely loved as she kept spinning every few steps to make the light dance off her dress. She got dizzy after a few times so I picked her up and carried her.

We soon arrived at the ballroom and we were announced. Cinderella was swept off by her prince and Ani went off to dance with a little boy from the village, leaving me to search for John. I didn't get far before I heard a voice I never expected to hear, especially considering where we were.

"Your Highness, what a pleasure to see you."

I turned and came face to face with Lady Tremaine, Drizella behind her.

**_Lady Tremaine. Drizella. How nice to see you._** I kept my expression pleasant but I was maintaining caution as Lady Tremaine was one of the villains and rather high up in their circles if my research was true. **_I am glad to see you both in good health. _**

"That is very kind of you to say, my dear," she replied with a nod of her head.

I smiled.**_ I mean every word of it Lady Tremaine. I'm glad both you and your daughter could attend the ball tonight. How are you enjoying yourselves? _**

"We are enjoying ourselves quite splendidly," she almost hummed.

**_That is good to hear. Tell me, how has life been for you? Is there anything I can do for you and your daughter?_** Mother always did say if confronted with an enemy, try to kill them with kindness. Lady Tremaine was relatively harmless in terms of power but her mind was cunning. It'd be in my best interests to try and forge some sort of understanding with her so she would know that I wasn't a threat.

"Life has been lovely," she commented.

Drizella's face, however, said otherwise.

Both she and Drizella looked tired and didn't hold the same air of grace and snobbery. Drizella's hands were worn and red from work she was unused to. I felt bad for her and her mother. While I never approved of how they treated Cinderella, it was obvious they were suffering.

**_Drizella? Will you walk with me? I'd like some company if you don't mind._** I smiled at her kindly.

Drizella looked at me in surprise. "Me?"

I nodded. **_Yes. If that's alright with you. _**

"Why... I can't believe it..." she stammered, "None of the princesses ever want to... walk with me."

**_Well, that's their problem. I love them but they're a bit... too proper at times for my taste. Come. I'd like to get to know you better_**.

She looked at her mother, who nodded her approval and gathered her skirts as she moved to follow me.

I wasn't having that so I linked my arm with hers so we could walk side by side as equals. I led her over to a secluded area and cast a small spell so we wouldn't be overheard. I looked at her in the eyes. **_How has your life really been Drizella? And please don't lie. I can see by your face that you're exhausted._** I took her hands gently in mine. **_And your hands are red and raw. Please talk to me. I want to help. _**

"Well, if it is true about where you are from..." she said as she wrung her pinky nervously, "then you know that my mother and I are now scullery maids."

I nodded, my face wincing sympathy. **_Yes. It's true. I won't lie to you. Oh Drizella, I'm so sorry_**. I summoned a chair for her and made her sit before summoning a chair for myself. I sat down and took her hands in mine again. **_I sense there's more. You can tell me. I want to help._**

She sighed, "I don't know... I guess that I'm tired of being alone. I mean, yes, mother is there, but I want... I want what Cinderella and Anastasia have. I just... I don't know how."

I looked at her in understanding, knowing how she felt.**_ I wish there was some spell I could cast that could help. But using magic to create love rarely goes well. Magic cannot truly create love, only make a poor imitation of it, usually blind devotion and obsession. And I will be blunt but I mean it to be kind. Have you ever considered being... nice? Still be yourself but kinder? Kindness goes a long way. Lord Rolfe didn't know I was a princess when we first met. He thought I was a maid. He took the time to know the real me before he knew I had a title and a crown. Anastasia and Cinderella are kind and caring. The baker saw that Anastasia was deep down a good person. I know you are, too. I can see it. It just needs to be brought out. Have you ever considered asking Cinderella for help? _**

"No, I doubt that she would want to see me after everything that I've done," she said as she rested her chin in her hand and sulked.

**_You don't know until you try. I make it a point not to judge someone by their past unless they've given me a really good reason to. I know you're a good person. _**

"What about Hans?" she pointed out, "You didn't really know him and you booted him out of Disney Castle with that Gremlin Queen girl."

**_Hans was a special case. He rubbed me wrong from the very start. For one, his actions were anything but princely. I saw enough of him to know he meant nothing good. He never took 'no' for an answer when I told him I didn't want to see him. He saw me as simply a woman who couldn't fend for herself and had a crown and a kingdom. I assume you know how he reacted once I announced my engagement? _**

"Yeah, he looked ready to pop a vein," she giggled.

**_How he reacted told me what he really thought. If he really cared about me and just me, he would have backed off like the others had done and let me be with the one who made me happy. But instead of listening to my refusals, he constantly forced his presence on me and when we announced the engagement, he challenged John. See he didn't challenge John because he loved me, he challenged because he was going to lose what he saw as a chance at a kingdom. He belittled John in front of everyone, playing on what people thought about John. Not to mention the fact that he tried to attack John when his back was turned. Hans is cunning but charming. A rather deadly combination. He's the sort that will do anything to get what he wants. He spoke through his actions. _**

I squeezed her hands gently. **_But when I looked at you back there, I could see in your eyes that while your mother said things were fine, things really weren't. And I can see you're telling the truth. Drizella? If you could go back in time, with the knowledge you have now, would you have acted differently? _**

"You know, I really don't know," she said, "I mean I don't know where being nice would have gotten me, and I... well, I'm not even sure where to start when it comes to being nice. It's not really something that mother taught us. She taught us that a woman does whatever she can to get what she wants and not to ever stop because of someone else."

**_A better relationship with Cinderella, for one. She does care, you know. She's told me that she wishes things were different between you. Well, I think perhaps... apologizing to Cinderella would be a start._** **_I don't mean to disrespect your mother, but I think deep down, she's been hurt in the past which led her to acting the way she has and she's taught that to you and Anastasia. Well, that may be true in some cases, but there is a line between working for what you want and hurting others to get what you want. Maybe it's time, like Cinderella said to Anastasia, to stop following orders and start following your heart. That's what I did with John. Everyone expected me to marry a prince or something. He was the last person they ever expected me to pick considering his past. They even thought he was after my crown, but he proved otherwise. And listening to my heart instead of what others said, led me to being happier than I could ever have dreamed I would be. The same happened to Cinderella and Anastasia. Even you deserve a happy ending. _**

I gestured to where Cinderella was with her prince. **_She really does want things to be better between you. But you also have to grow up and give her that chance. You have to open yourself up to take that chance too._** I stood up and helped her to feet. **_You don't know unless you try. You need to be willing to give others a chance. You'd be surprised. _**

"I-I'm scared," she confessed.

**_I'll go with you. You won't be alone. Friends are there to support each other. _**

"We're really friends?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

I smiled and nodded. **_Of course. Friends until the end. _**

I was mildly surprised when she hugged me tightly and suddenly. I smiled as I hugged her back.

She pulled away as she used her palms to wipe her eyes. "Oh dear, mother always said that a lady doesn't cry, it ruins her makeup."

I smiled. **_Everyone needs to cry now and then. You wouldn't believe how many times I've cried. And so what if it does? We can always fix it._** I waved my hand and her face was tear free, her makeup perfected. **T****_here we are. Good as new. For the record though, it's always good to have a handkerchief to dab with in case of tears._** I took her hand in mine and led her over to Cinderella. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to remind her that I wasn't going to leave her.

I tapped Cinderella on the shoulder, keeping my hand in Drizella's. I smiled at her encouragingly before Cinderella turned around. **_Cinderella? There's someone here who needs to speak to you._**

Drizella shuffled nervously as she wringed part of her skirts. "Cinderella?"

Cinderella looked surprised before her face softened into a smile. "Drizella. It's good to see you. Come. We have much to talk about." Cinderella wrapped an arm around Drizella's shoulders and started leading her off.

I smiled encouragingly at Drizella when she looked over her shoulder at me but I stayed where I was, knowing that the two needed to talk things out.

Knowing I was no longer needed, I began my search for John. But unfortunately, I ran into Prudence first.

**_Prudence._**

I didn't miss the subtle sneer she sent towards my dress.

**_Is there a problem with my dress, Prudence?_** I raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked ready to say her usual nasty spiel, but she placed a forced grin on her face. "No your majesty."

I smiled at her. **_Good. Because I am done taking orders and being told how I must act to be a princess. I do things my way and that does not make me any less of a princess. Good evening Prudence._** And with that I turned on my heel, skirts swaying and left her there. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and felt much better. Now where was John?

I found him looking for me.

I crept up behind him and cleared my throat.

He turned and smiled at me. "There you are."

I smiled back, watching as he took in what I was wearing. **_Well? What do you think? A bit of a departure from my normal style but I quite like it. _**

"I think you look absolutely..." he breathed out the last word, "amazing... Where have you been, by the way?"

I smiled. I ran into some old friends. I saw Lady Tremaine and her daughter, Drizella. I've been spending the last good while talking with Drizella.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

I nodded. **_Don't worry. I think things are going to work out just fine between Cinderella and her stepsister. I hope I made a big enough impression on her. Enough to hopefully turn her towards the right path. _**

He simply smiled in response. "I'm not worried."

I smiled back and tucked myself into his side.**_ I ran into Prudence but I told her I was done following orders and I was going to be a princess my way. I'm going to be Queen someday, so I need to start thinking for myself and not what others think is best. _**

"I am truly glad to hear that."

**_Well, I'd listen to you. You're going to be my husband and my king. A queen needs her King, if she has one And I need you._**

He clasped his hand over his heart as he smiled at me, obviously touched by what I said.

I smiled and kissed him. **_I'll always need you. Now, why don't we dance? I don't have to be anywhere by midnight. _**

He chuckled and nodded. "I would love to dance with you."

I went along willingly as he swept me off to the dancefloor, our eyes never leaving each other.

The ball soon came to an end and Cinderella and Drizella parted ways on better terms. I promised to keep in touch with Drizella before she left.

I checked on Ani, who had been sent to bed earlier in the evening before going to my room. To my surprise and pleasure, John was there waiting for me. **_Well this is certainly an unexpected yet pleasant surprise. What are you doing in here? _**

He stood up and hugged me. "I've been missing you terribly."

I smiled and hugged him back. **_So you snuck into my room. How daring of you. Did you climb in through the window?_**

"Well, no... too high off the ground and I hate heights really. I just walked through the door."

**_Yet you seemed to have no trouble in Neverland as I recall. Provided I was sure you weren't going to go splat in the gardens below._** I teased him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Um... Moira?"

**_Yes? _**

"May I stay with you... tonight?"

I smiled and nodded. **_Of course. You never need to ask. _**

"I felt it rude to simply invite myself in, but thank you."

**_Yet you seem to have already done that when you came into my room._** I grinned.

That adorable, sheepish, crooked grin that I loved so much appeared on his face as I grinned back.

I grasped his face in my hands and kissed him. _**I love you. I thank the fates that they brought you to me.**_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: To Be A Queen

Shortly after visiting Cinderella, John and I were sent to Dun Broch. Luckily, this world didn't have Heartless so there was more time for diplomatic business.

King Fergus was happy to see us and didn't hesitate to sweep John up into a bone crushing hug and clap a hand on his shoulder, nearly sending John sprawling to the ground. John looked at me in slight worry but all I could do was smile and shrug my shoulders at him as Fergus led him away.

Ani went off to play with Merida's brothers. I hoped they wouldn't get into too much trouble. Merida went off to practice her archery, leaving me with Queen Elinor.

She led me to the room she used as a classroom and began lessons on how to be a Queen.

"A queen must project and pronounciate to be understood from anywhere in the room, or it's all for naught. Though in your case, you must be at a point where everyone can see you to know what you are saying. Plus, it always good to have translators on hand. A queen must be knowledgeable about her kingdom. A queen does not chortle. I know since you are a magic user you have to eat more but you must be sure to not to stuff your gob and eat in a refined manner. A queen rises early, is compassionate, patient, cautious, clean and above all, strives for... well, perfection!"

I nodded as I scribbled down notes.

"A queen must also have a level head in any situation and walks with an air of grace and command to show she is not one to be pushed around. She must also decide what is best for her kingdom and her people. Alliances are of one such importance. Fergus and I have invited the Clans to meet with you. You must negotiate an alliance with them, but I must warn you, they're a rather rambunctious bunch and no doubt a fight will break out between the clans. As queen you must command respect. Should a fight break out, _you_ must be the one to stop it. If you walk tall with confidence, they should listen to you."

Lessons went on like this for the next two days, and since my lessons were usually during the morning, Merida would drag me out to practice archery and explore until well after the sun set. I was nowhere near as good an archer as her, but I was a fair shot. I definitely wouldn't be shooting arrows from horseback any time soon. We also did swordplay and went horseback riding. We climbed Crone's Tooth together and drank from the Fire Falls. Merida had already done it, but for me it was as thrilling as it was terrifying. Merida said only ancient kings who were brave enough drank from the falls.

John did join us for horseback riding and during these excursions, I wore a dress like Merida's only in blue.

About our third day in Dun Broch, John and I finally had a moment to ourselves. Apparently, the clans were coming and everyone else was too busy preparing for their arrival to pay us any mind. I flattened myself against a wall as the triplets and Ani ran scurrying past, a platter of pilfered pastries in their hands. I shook my head with a smile and pointed Maudie down another hallway than the one the children took. I turned around to continue on my way and bumped right into John's chest. I looked up at him, holding my nose as it throbbed slightly.

_**There you are. I was looking for you. And if anyone asks, no I didn't see the children run off with a platter of pastries.**_

"Oh," playing innocent himself, "last I checked, it was a platter of fruits."

I chuckled and rubbed my nose. _**Did you hear? The clans are coming. Apparently, we are to try and forge an alliance with them. I'm a bit excited though a bit worried, considering how easily they rile up and fight each other.**_

"I have heard," he nodded, "King Fergus made a joke of it."

I smiled. _**No doubt he'll be joining in. Well, let us go explore some. We're not needed today. **_

"Where would you like to explore?"

_**Anywhere. Let us just ride. Oh, you really missed out on climbing Crone's Tooth with us! Merida and I climbed it yesterday and drank from the Fire Falls! Merida said that only ancient kings who were brave enough drank from the falls. **_

"Really?"

I nodded as we headed for the stables. _**Really. I wonder if that means I'll be a great queen.**_

"I already know that you will."

I smiled up at him happily. _**And you will be a wonderful King. **_

We went into the stables and I mounted up on a gentle golden brown mare. She had been a gift from Queen Elinor and King Fergus. She was the same breed as Angus, large but still smaller than him. She had a very sweet tempermant despite her size, and she loved eating apples after a good hard ride. I stroked her mane before leading her out of the stables and waited patiently for John. John rode up beside me on a dark brown stallion. _**You ready? **_

He nodded with a smile. "As ready as ever."

I urged my horse into a gallop and we took off for an adventure. John quickly caught up to us and we rode together, just enjoying the nature around us. We rode into the forest to explore before our horses stopped suddenly. They acted rather skittish and pawed at the ground nervously. They didn't want to continue on, it seemed something had them spooked. I patted my mare's mane before dismounting and continuing on foot.

John followed suit as he said, "Be careful, we don't know if Mor'du is back."

_**John, Mor'du passed on for good. He's been freed of his curse. I doubt he's back.**_ I gasped softly as we reached the same circle of stones that Merida encountered when she rode this way. _**John...Can you feel it?**_ I gently lay a hand on one of the stones surrounding us. The air was heavy and thick, just pulsing with energy. _**I've never felt anything like this! It's incredible! **_

"I'm scared... this energy... mere man wasn't meant to feel such raw... power."

_**It's...amazing! I never felt so much energy in one place like this! I wonder what these stones were for? They're ancient I can tell you that much. I wonder if Faes had something to do with this? They are mentioned in Scottish lore but they are called the Sidhe. This feels like this might have been something they used for whatever reasons. **_

"Then I might be desecrating this place by being here..."

_**John, you are fine. It could have been used by druids. We don't know. The energy of whatever this place was used for has lain dormant for a long time, seeped into the rocks and the earth. This must be why the animals didn't want to come here. Angus threw Merida off when he got too close to this place. They can sense these sort of things you know. **_I looked back at him and saw how pale he was. _**John? Are you alright?**_ His face was pale and his eyes were glazed over. I touched his hand to bring him back. He startled and looked at me. _**Your eyes glazed over.**_

"I'm fine..."

_**Maybe we should leave. The energy is incredibly raw and ancient. **_

I took his hand and started to walk with him when I heard a faint sound. I paused and listened. _**Did you hear that? **_

"Heard... what?"

I turned my head when I heard it again. _**Something is calling me...**_

I looked behind me when I heard the call again and saw a Will O' the Wisp hovering just outside the circle of stones. It called again and gestured to follow. I let go of John and started to walk towards the wisp.

"Moira?"

I didn't pay him attention as I continued to walk towards the wisp. I_**t's a Will O' the Wisp... It wants me to follow it...**_

"No," John protested as he gripped my hand. "it will lead you astray."

I pulled my hand free. _**No... It won't. These wisps are different. They can lead you to your fate and destiny. If you're scared stay here. But I'm going to follow it. It appeared for a reason. **_

"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

_**Then come with me.**_

He was nervous as he licked his lips, but nodded.

I reached the wisp and it vanished, before reappearing with others trailing into the forest. I looked back at John to see if he wanted to back out.

He was still nervous, but he made no move to run.

I held his hand as we followed the Wisps deeper into the forests. We walked for some time before the wisps led us to a cottage. And not just any cottage, but the witch Merida met when she followed the wisps here. _**The witch's cottage? Why would the wisps lead us here? I thought this place was destroyed. The Wisps led us here for a reason.**_ I looked at John before knocking on the door.

John swallowed nervously as we waited.

The door was thrown open and the witch stood there. "Ah customer! Come in children! Don't be shy! Every carving is half off! Holler if you like something and we'll discuss payment!" She ushered us in before shutting the door behind us. Just like in the film, the room was filled with bear carvings.

John looked around like a curious child as he would poke at a carving here or there.

I reached out to stop him from poking at a crow that he obviously thought was stuffed because of how still it was, but I was too late and it squawked at him. "Stay off the crow!"

I shook my head when John jumped back in fright. "It talks!"

"See what else I can do! La-la-la-la-la…." The crow started to sing before the witch snapped her finger and the broom flew from the corner and hit the bird. The bird was knocked out to the floor before the broom began sweeping it away.

_**You really shouldn't touch things dear. **_

The witch looked up at me before she scurried over and pulled me down to her level. She turned my face this way and that, studying my face.

"How did you come to be here dear?" She asked.

_**The wisps led us to you. **_

"You have the look of the Sidhe about you."

_**Well, I am half. And you're a witch. **_

"Woodcarver. I'm not a witch! Too many unsatisfied customers. Now, if you aren't going to buy anything shoo!" She released my face and turned back to her work.

I looked at John to see what he wanted. I knew the wisps led us here for a reason.

He picked up a carving with a smile. "This is lovely, it reminds me off a carving my father had."

The witch looked up at him in interest. "Oh? Would you like to buy it?"

He nodded. "How much?"

She rattled off a price to him, happy that he wanted to buy something.

I picked up another one, a plan brewing in my head. _**I'll buy this and one spell. The Wisps led me here for a reason and I won't leave until I know why. **_

John offered her the price she had asked for before looking at me curiously.

The witch eyed me. "What will you give me in return?"

I thought for a moment before reaching into my satchel and pulled out a gold bracelet that Hans had given me. It was a very flashy sort of thing encrusted with jewels and made of solid gold. I had no use for it so I felt no qualms about parting with it. I had placed it in my bag for some reason or other but it didn't matter now. I was glad to be rid of it. _**I'll give you this. **_

The witch looked at it with wide eyes. "Oh, my. Lovely that is!"

The crow piped in. "That will set us up for years."

The witch reached for it but I pulled it back. _**Ah, ah, ah. I'll up my deal. This for five carvings and one spell.**_

The witch smacked her lips a few times before she nodded. "Done!" She grabbed the bracelet and ushered us out. "Never conjure where you carve, very important!" She snapped her fingers before going back into her home which now looked like a witch's home.

"That makes sense," John concurred.

"Now what kind of spell would you like hmm? Something to change your fate? Last time I did this was for that red headed princess and a prince."

"Real easy on the eyes he was! Fantastic!" The crow added.

"He demanded I give him the strength of ten men and he gave me this." She held out a ring that had two axes crossed.

_**Mor'du...**_

"Aye."

I looked at John wondering what I should ask for. I looked at the witch. _**I want a consultation about my fate.**_

"You sure about that, lass?"

I nodded. _**Yes. **_

She nodded before she started shooing John out. "Out with you!"

"But..."

"Go on! Out! She asked for a consultation of her fate and you only paid for a carving! These matters are private! Out!" She shoved him out the door and slammed it..

He sighed as he leaned against it. "Wasn't a need to be rude about it..."

I smiled in sympathy and began watching as she started throwing things in the cauldron, the potion inside changing colors. She clapped a hand over my eyes as it began to glow brighter and brighter. There was a faint explosion before she let me see again, the potion a pale blue.

"Alright dear, let's take a look. Just peer in."

I did as I was told and saw the surface ripple until I saw an image of myself being crowned.

"I see a long and prosperous reign for you. Your reign will bring new beginnings to the Kingdom. But beware. Danger lurks in the shadows, just waiting to tear you asunder." The image shifted to show me surrounded by shadows, different shapes appearing in them. "Be wary of those who offer kindness but their intentions are evil." A hand was extended to me and just as mine touched it, a shackle was clamped onto my wrist. "Don't let the darkness overtake you, or else great pain and misery will be yours." The shadows were back and they swirled around me until the potion went black. "But there is some hope dear. You must travel to Avalon and find the dethroned Queen. She will help you." An image of Avalon appeared, the same island that appeared in my dream and the voice of the woman was heard whispering. "All the answers you seek lie with her."

I blinked as the potion disappeared. My mind was spinning as I took in this information.

"And that's that! Expect your carvings within a week! Ta ta dearie!' The witch said as she shoved me out the door and into John's arms.

I turned to ask her another question but we were back in the circle of stones. I shook my head and pulled free of John and started walking to where we left our horses. I didn't look at him when we mounted up.

"What happened, Moira? What did she say? What did you see?" he asked.

I debated for a moment before smiling brightly at him. _**She said I would be a great queen and our reign would be long and prosperous. That we'll be very happy.**_

John looked at me suspiciously, but said nothing as he smiled and nodded.

_**Don't look at me like that. I was just blown away by actually seeing it for myself. Race you back!**_ I took off at a gallop, leaving him far behind. I wondered the prudence of not telling him but it was my fate and mine alone. And I was going to change it.

The clans arrived on schedule and like we thought, a fight broke out. I did manage to stop it using what Elinor taught me. Negotiations went well and after we had the games to celebrate. But my mind was on what I had seen. I still didn't tell John what I had seen. I didn't want him to worry. I just had to figure out how I was going to get to Avalon and search for this mysterious woman.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine. _

Henry was sitting at the counter of Granny's Diner, flipping through a book. It was very much like the one he used to read that had the stories of everyone in town, but this one was different. There was only one main character in it. He looked up when his grandfather, Rumplestiltskin sat next to him, but he made no move to hide the book. If anyone could help him understand it was his grandfather. "Hi Grandpa."

"Hello Henry, what are we looking at?" Mr. Gold replied.

"A book. A lot like the storybook that you and the others are in but it's different." Henry said. "I found it just recently in the mansion. It just fell off the shelf. I think I was meant to find it. I'd ask mom about it but, considering who's in the book, I don't think she'd be all that pleased to help." He said, referring to Regina.

"May I take a look?" he asked.

Henry nodded and pushed the book over to his grandfather. The page he was on had an illustration of a woman in a blue and white gown, a tiara on her head, her black curls pinned up as her violet eyes seemed to stare straight at them. She was standing in front of a throne with a huge blue banner behind it, a D in a very familiar script in white on it. "Look familiar?" Henry asked. "She's in here quite a lot. But it only goes up to a certain point. Anything beyond is blank." He flipped to the last illustration where the same woman was seen again, following a trail of wisps, a man behind her. The pages beyond were blank.

Mr. Gold tilted his head curiously as he flipped through the pages and stopped at a page with the girl sitting next to another one with short, blonde hair. Judging by the miscellaneous items around them, he knew that they were up to a great deal of mischief. "Well, I'll be..."

"She was here before. Why is she in this book but not in the other one? I know her, she was really nice but she seemed so ordinary." Henry flipped to another page where the girl was bending over a worktable, studying a book as magic flared in her hands while a man with a long grey beard stood by watching sternly, a very familiar moon and star hat perched on his head. "It started at the point where she first arrived in Storybrooke and continued on to show her waking up in this new realm. Where is this place? Who is she really?"

"Well, if I am correct..."

Henry looked at him expectantly and eagerly. "But it's strange though. It doesn't look like her book has an Author. I mean I haven't seen this book until recently. And new pages appear from time to time, almost like they're showing the adventures as she has them, like her story is still being written."

"That's because she is special... I feel that we might be seeing her soon enough. Perhaps you should give her this book so that we know it is in safe hands."

Henry nodded. "Good idea. I really liked her when she came to visit. She believed me about the book. Do you think I should tell Emma and..." The unspoken question about telling Regina hung in the air. She may have her happily ever after but Henry remembered when she first met the girl in the book. She seemed scared of her for some reason.

"Let us keep this between us for now."

Henry nodded and tucked the book out of sight. "Thanks grandpa. When do you think we'll see her?"

Unknown to either of them, a new page was added with a new illustration of the girl peering into a cauldron with an uneasy look upon her face.

"That is the mystery, now isn't it?"


	24. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: Sailing To The New World_

I sat at my desk, checking a list to make sure I had everything that I needed. John and I were sailing to Jamestown, and then from there, we'd be sailing to London.

John didn't know, but I had a chest full of items from the various realms to gift the King of London with. I thought it would be a good idea to help gain favor and to show what I could offer when John and I married.

I placed the latest gift in the chest and closed it with magic. We had gone to Tarzan's jungle to speak with Jane and Tarzan. I got the sketches from Jane of the various animals that I was going to gift the king with while John was off somewhere with Tarzan. Apparently, Tarzan thought it was a good idea to try and teach John how to swing from vines and tree surf, which led to John nearly breaking his neck. Needless to say I wasn't happy with him and made him stay on the ground where I could keep an eye on him.

We spent only two days there, but our second day was spent exploring the jungle It was a truly beautiful place and John and I spent a lot of time by the falls before spending the evening with Tarzan and the gorillas.

Once we got back to Disney Castle, we started packing up to sail to Virginia. I looked up when I heard a knock on my door and smiled when John walked in. _**Hello, love. Ready to go? **_

"Yes love," he replied with a smile. It didn't escape my notice how his eyes landed on the chest. "What's in there?"

I smirked as I tucked my list away. _**Spoilers. And why may I ask are you so curious? For all you know, my under things could be in that chest. **_

He blushed at the thought as he muttered, "Mother and Mrs. Jenkins both said that I was always a curious fellow."

I smiled as I made my way to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. _**I'm teasing. Do you think I'd have a trunk of my underthings in here when the rest of my clothes are being loaded on our ship? No what I have in there is quite special. But you don't get to know until we reach London. **_

"Oh, you are such a tease, love," he chuckled.

_**You still love me anyways. Now come on. We best get Ani and go. I should warn you, she's a bit grouchy. She didn't get her nap. **_

"Oh my, the poor thing," he mumbled, "she's not going to want anyone to bother her."

_**Indeed. Watch your shins. She kicks. Now come along, sooner we board the sooner I can put her down for a nap.**_ **I waved my hand at the chest and it floated up and out the door. I followed behind it and once John was out of my office, I locked the door and sealed it with magic. **_**I don't want Loki going in there while we're gone. He's been snooping around lately.**_

"Is he snooping over your little project that you've been sharing with Queen Gwendolyn?" He asked.

_**Project? What project? **_

"Moira, it is alright," he stated, "you're allowed to have your own little hobbies."

I smiled at him. _Hobbies, right. Well enough dawdling. Oh darn. I forgot to put in an order for a new coat. Well I can always magick myself one._

"Why do you need a new coat?" He asked.

I looked at him sheepishly as I scuffed my foot. _**Well, um….. I left my old one at Tony's place and it accidentally caught on fire. Plus, my old coat wasn't exactly what we would call blending in. It'd stand out. Tony promised he'd get me a new one but it seems he's forgotten. **_

John smiled sympathetically at me, kissing my forehead. "Do not worry, I'm sure that you'll be just fine."

I raised an eyebrow at him. _J__**ohn, it's October. Which means it's going to be cold. I know that really doesn't affect things here since it's nice all year round but it will be cold in Virginia. **_

"Just trust me," he said, smiling as he rested his forehead against mine.

I sighed. _**Fine. I trust you. Now we really need to go. You know how James gets about being punctual. **_

"You're right," he nodded.

We left the castle and headed for the docks. Gwen was waiting for us as was Ani. Ani was sitting on a trunk, arms crossed and looking really grumpy. _**Hi Gwen. Still grumpy is she?**_

"Yeah, she's been civil, but just about as civil as Grumpy would be," she stated. "She hasn't tried to kick me at least, but that could have been Big Papa giving her a stink eye earlier."

I looked at her in confusion. _**Who? **_

"Oh yeah, you haven't met him yet," she grinned sheepishly, "Don't worry, he's not that bad, kind of like… well… Mufasa? He's hard, but fair and loving."

I crossed my arms. _**What's his real name? **_

"They don't remember, that's why he's called Big Papa," she confessed.

It suddenly hit me as I looked at her. _**Goblin or gremlin? **_

"Gremlin," she said, looking left and right before whispering in my ear. "I'll tell you more later, he's one of my predecessor's dirty, little secrets."

I nodded at her words. I looked up when James came striding down the gangplank. _**Hello James. I hope we aren't late. I had some last minute things to see to in my office. **_

He looked at me and smiled, "No, you're right on time."

"Going on a little trip, are we?" A voice asked from behind us.

John and I turned to see Cutler Beckett standing behind us, Mercer a few steps behind him. I didn't miss the possessive arm that John slipped around my waist. Judging by Beckett's growing smirk, he didn't miss it either.

_L__**ord Beckett, fancy running into you here. We are actually. We're sailing to the colonies in America before we sail to London. I have business in the colonies. What brings you here? **_

"I happen to be preparing to travel myself," he replied.

I smiled and nodded, casting a quick glance at the harbor to see if his ship was there but to my surprise, only one ship was in the harbor. _**Is your ship coming in later then?**_

"No, I shall be joining you on your travels for a bit," he answered.

I nodded in understanding. Ani huffed angrily from her spot on the chest. I smiled as I looked at her, moving from John's grasp and picking her up. _**Someone needs a nap**__. _I looked at Gwen and smiled. _Keep an eye on things here? _

"Aye, no problem," she replied, "I'll keep these stallions in line."

I hugged her goodbye, Ani putting up a fuss when Gwen tried to kiss her cheek. _**She really needs that nap. I'll let you know when we get to Virginia.**_

"Alright, I'll be waiting," she said with a smile.

A crewman called for us to board and I magicked the rest of our trunks into holding before going up the plank, John close behind. I went straight to our cabin and tucked Ani into one of the beds before going back up to the deck as the ship began sailing out of the harbor. Not wanting to get in the way, I climbed out to the bowsprit and sat there to feel the breeze through my hair. Once the activity on deck calmed down, I climbed back to stand on more solid ground, nearly running into Beckett. _**Oh! I'm sorry Lord Beckett! I didn't mean to almost run into you. **_

"Oh, no worries Princess Desmoira, or I suppose I should get used to calling you Queen, yes?" He teased.

I smiled, tucking some hair behind my ears. _**No, not for awhile I'm afraid. I don't become queen until I'm married. And that's not going to happen until my 21st birthday in June. And there's no need for titles. You can just call me Desmoira. **_

"I shall then, Desmoira," he replied, "and feel free to just call me, Beckett."

_**As you wish. So, may I ask where you're traveling to?**_ I tucked my arms behind my back, giving him my full attention.

"Of course, I shall be heading to Port Royal," he answered. "Norrington shall be taking me there after we stop in Virginia."

_**Of course. You're from London originally, right? Do you ever miss it? **_

"I am, and on occasion, but I do enjoy traveling," he stated. "Mother could never explain that side of me, said that my adventurous side was reminiscent to that of gypsies' blood."

_**That's an interesting way to put it. I love traveling as well, and I feel so lucky I can do that while working for Ansem. It's allowed me to see a great many things. And I hope to see more. Undead pirates aren't on the list. **_

He chuckled, "There are worse things to see."

_**No doubt. Heartless can be rather terrifying, especially if they're the huge ones. Thankfully, I haven't seen very many of those. **_

"Heartless, I have heard of those," he mentioned, "I've never come across one myself. What are they?"

_**They're creatures that feed on the Darkness in people's' Hearts. They have no Hearts of their own so they seek out those with Darkness in their Hearts and try to steal them. If they are successful, then the poor soul they stole it from is turned into a Heartless themselves as well as a Nobody. They can never be returned to what they were once were. **_

He nodded as I continued.

_**The stronger a person was, the stronger their Heartless and Nobody is. If they were of a strong Heart, then it's possible that their Nobody would take on human form. That's how Organization XIII came to be. Six of them were originally Ansem the Wise assistants, led by his chief assistant Xenahort. Despite Ansem's warning, they delved too deeply into the Darkness and lost themselves. Xenahort's Heartless took on the name of Ansem as a mockery and his Nobody became Xemnas, the Leader of Organization XIII. He and his Organization seek to create Kingdom Hearts which they believe will finally make them truly exist. It's sad really. They don't know the truth. It won't help them. They may not be able to return to their former selves, but they can…. well I guess you could say, grow a new Heart with time. I can't exactly explain it. **_

He tilted his head in confusion at this as his brow furrowed.

_**But they all died before they found out the truth. Heartless once threatened all the realms, but they were sealed back in the Realm of Darkness. My job is to collect data on them and make sure that there aren't any anomalies. Like more Heartless than there should be, showing up in a place they were never seen, or Heartless showing up in other worlds than the ones they are supposed to be in. Sora cuts down their numbers if they get too numerous. I'd be careful if I were you. They've been known to show up in Port Royal but that was long before you arrived there. **_

"I shall keep an eye out," he muttered.

I smiled, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. _**I wouldn't worry too much. They haven't been seen too much around Port Royal itself, just mostly on Isle de Muerta.**_

"I can imagine why," he retorted.

"Desmoira?" James called.

I looked up at him and he'd gestured towards his cabin. "May I speak to you, please?"

I looked at Beckett in apology, offering him a curtsey. _**Sorry. **_

"Go ahead," he said with a smile, kissing my hand,"I hope to see you again."

I smiled back. _**I'm sure you will.**_ I turned away and went up the stairs to where James was. _**You wished to see me?**_

"You need to keep your guard up around him," he warned, "I know that he might say otherwise, but he is trouble."

_**It was just pleasant conversation James, and you know how I am. Everyone gets a fair chance, be they villain or hero, until they have proven otherwise. Even he deserves the benefit of the doubt. **_

"Des, I know that you wish to give everyone a fair chance, but he wears the same level of arrogance as ever and that bothers me." He confessed, "One would think that his time in the Locker would have humbled him some."

_I_ _**know that, still he deserves a chance. If I am to be a queen, I'd rather people see me as a fair and just one that didn't favor the heroes and dismissed the villains simply because they were villains. **_

"I know, but I still want you to keep your guard up around him," James insisted, "especially Mercer. Men like him don't change their stripes."

_**I will. I don't trust Mercer. I doubt I ever will. I promise I'll remain on guard.**_

He hugged me tightly, "I just worry about you is all. I don't want my dearest friend that I consider a sister to get hurt."

I hugged him back. _**I won't. Your words mean a great deal to me. It's nice to know I have another big brother watching my back. **_

"And you always will," he promised.

I smiled as I gave him one last hug before pulling out of his grasp. _**Have you seen John anywhere? **_

"I believe that he and Ani were e sneaking to a trunk of some sort," he admitted, scratching his cheek.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. _**Honestly, those two! Excuse me.**_ I stepped around him and went towards the cabin I shared with the two and peered in through the doorway. John and Ani were both crouched in front of the chest, trying to open it.

"Stuck!" Ani pouted at John. "Dessie get mad!"

"You wanted to look, too," he teased.

I creeped in behind them just as they managed to open it and start lifting the lid. I reached my hand between them and slammed the lid shut, causing them both to jump. _**And just what are you two up to?**_

Ani pointed at John, wide eyed. "Johnny fault!"

He looked at her in shock before glancing at me.

I crossed my arms and looked at the two of them. _**Well? I'm waiting. **_

He looked down in shame, "Well, I won't deny my part in trying to open the chest... I was just so curious."

_**Tsk, tsk, tsk. The oysters were curious too... poor things...**_

He twiddled his fingers in shame as he bit his bottom lip.

_**Now, what should I do with the two of you? Oh I know.**_ I picked Ani up and sat her on her bed making her face the wall. _**Time out for two minutes. If you get off the bed, I'll start time over. **_

She sulked but didn't budge.

I grabbed John by his collar as he tried sneaking out. _**And just where do you think you are going? You're going in time out as well.**_ I pushed him onto our bed.

"Time out?" He protested, "I'm a grown man."

_**Yes timeout. And you acted like a child. You're supposed to be the adult. So time out is what you shall get. Now let's see... You're 28, right? So that means you're in time out for 28 minutes. If you move from this spot, your time starts over. Ani? Your time out is over. You can get down now. **_

John stared at the wall absolutely dumbfounded.

Ani toddled over to me and hugged my legs. I got down on her level and looked her in the eye. _**Do you know why I put you in time out? **_

She nodded.

_**It's because I told you that you couldn't open that chest, but you didn't listen. **_

"Sowwy."

I smiled. _**It's ok. Now give me a hug and next time if John tries asking you to do something that I told you not to do, what do you say?**_

She gave me a hug before saying, "No!"

_**Good girl. Run along and go find James. **_

She did as she was told and ran out of the room.

I waited until she was gone before locking the door and looking at John. _**Alright. Your time out is over.**_ I tried to look stern but I couldn't stop the smile on my face from showing.

He turned to look at me, "You know... it was actually her idea, right? Although, I doubt that makes me any better, I _did_ promise that I wouldn't tell..."

I laughed as I sat next to him. _**Of course, but you are the adult and you should have told her no. I had to show her that time outs always apply. Now, do you really want to know so bad? **_

"I _am_ curious," he admitted.

_**They're gifts for your king and queen when we go to London. **_

"Really?"

_**Yes. I felt it best that I come bearing gifts to show them what I can offer when you marry me. And it may also be to get in their good graces. So, to show them what my kingdom can offer, I've gathered gifts from all the realms that have something to offer.**_

"Wow, that is incredible."

I beamed at him. _**Well, you are marrying a very clever woman, and it should get rid of any qualms they have about you marrying me. **_

He nodded, "This should definitely help."

I nodded happily before crawling over to him. _**We are alone now. James will keep Ani busy.**_ I brushed my lips over his jaw. _**So what should we do? We haven't been able to spend time alone like this in a long time. **_

"We haven't, have we?" He asked with a grin.

I grinned back. _**No indeed. We shouldn't let this go to waste. **_

He kissed me lovingly.

I cuddled closer as I kissed back. I didn't feel whole when I wasn't with him. I didn't protest when he rolled us over so he was hovering over me. I ran my fingers through his hair and squirmed a bit when his hands found my waist.

A knock at our door interrupted our peace. "John? Desmoira? We're going to be arriving in Jamestown soon."

John growled, "He is almost too good at his job."

I laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.

He smiled and kissed me back.

James knocked on our door again. "Are you two alright in there?"

I sighed before moving and nipping at John's neck hard enough to leave a nice mark.

He hollered out loud when I did that as well.

I heard James shuffling nervously on the other side of the door. "Um... I'll... just leave you two be. We'll be there in about two hours or so."

I smirked as I heard his hurried footsteps fade away.

I could feel John's blush and smirk in my neck. "That was a dirty trick, my Moira."

_**Not sorry. And it got rid of him, didn't it? **_

"I'm not denying that," he stated, nibbling on my neck.

_**Still not sorry. And I left a decent mark on you. So if anyone in Jamestown tries something, they know you're taken. And I don't hear you complaining. **_

"Why on earth should I complain?" He started on my shoulder next.

_**You're making it very hard to think right now...**_

"That's the plan," he said devilishly.

_**You're terrible...**_

"I don't hear you complaining," he replied, pulling a dirty trick as he kissed my ear.

_**Shush you.**_ I gasped as I felt myself go red. _**Dirty trick. **_

"'Not sorry'," he teased.

_**I really don't like you right now.**_ I pouted at him before rolling onto my front.

He didn't stop kissing me as he proceeded to start massaging my back, placing occasional kisses to the crown of my head. "I'm horrible, I know."

_**You are making it very hard for me to sulk. **_

"Well, I don't want you to stay mad at me."

_**Fine. I'm not mad. **_

He continued massaging my muscles, and it felt _good._

I felt my toes curl and I sighed in pleasure, starting to feel sleepy.

He kept it up as he kneaded my muscles thoroughly.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, John was shaking me awake. I yawned and looked at him sleepily.

"We've arrived, love," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

I smiled and stretched, feeling so relaxed. Alright. Thank you. Let me straighten up a bit. I quickly fixed my hair and smoothed down my dress before following John up to the deck. I was surprised to see that the whole town gathered and there were soldiers on the dock saluting. I looked at John questioningly, wondering what it was for.

"They are here because of your status most likely," he explained.

I nodded as we headed down the gangplank, Ani close behind. Once our things were set down on the dock, James bid us goodbye before he began sailing his ship away.

I smiled when I saw Pocahontas coming towards us and I went to give her a hug. _**It's good to see you!**_

"And you," Pocahontas replied.

I moved out of the way so she could greet John and smiled at Smith. _**Hello, Smith. How are you? I haven't seen you since the tournament. Have any exciting adventures? **_

"Many princess, I have also been well," he responded.

_**Ok no princess stuff. It's bad enough the whole fort is in an uproar. You think I'd be used to this by now.**_ I pulled a face.

"My apologies Des," he teased.

I smiled at him. _**Thank you. And just so we're clear and we don't have confusion, if I say John, I'm most likely talking to him. I jabbed my finger over my shoulder at John. If I say Smith, then that's you. You two just had to be named John. **_

He chuckled, "How are you two, by the way? I see that he hasn't fainted dead away from your antics that I've heard so much about."

_**Hey, hey, hey! I'm not that bad!**_ I pouted, crossing my arms. _**I just may or may not be a wee bit more daring than most princesses, Pocahontas, Mulan and Merida excluded. And we are fine. Course he did freak a bit when he heard I climbed Crone's Tooth in Scotland. But I got to drink from the Fire Falls so totally worth it. **_

Smith chuckled again as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder in a half hug. "I'm only teasing."

_**I know. And John did know what he was getting into when he agreed to marry me. Now I just take great delight in freaking him out with my antics. I have yet to make him faint, but I'm working on it. I just need a bit more time and a good adventure. **_

It didn't escape my notice when I saw John glance at me nervously.

I just smiled at him sweetly and innocently. _**I'm not up to anything! Why do people always think I'm up to something? You people have so little faith in me. **_

Smith teased some more, "Maybe if you didn't sport that Cheshire grin?"

_**You need your eyes checked! That was clearly an innocent look.**_ I teased back. I felt my lip curl in disgust when I spotted Ratcliffe a bit aways. _**Ugh. What's Ratface doing here? I thought he was in London?**_

"Moira behave." John chided gently as Ratfcliffe headed our way, a smirk already on his face.

_**I will if he does. Even then no promises. What do you want Ratcliffe? Still searching for gold when there is clearly none here? Try across the other side of the nation on the West Coast. You'll probably finally get lucky and find some. And best of all, you'll be far away from here. **_

"And she hits the ground running," Smith commented.

I kept a level glare on Ratcliffe, feeling my hair stand on end when his smirk grew even bigger. "Well, Princess. What a pleasure to see you."

_**I can't say the same to you, Ratcliffe. So I'm warning you now. You start anything or hurt anyone in the fort or the village, I will not hesitate to bash you so far into the ground it will take years for you to crawl out of it. **_

"My, I was warned about how feisty you are," he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. _**And I pack one hell of a punch too. So state what you want with us and then leave. You came here for a reason or were you hoping to gloat about your lack of success? **_

"I am merely here to perform the duties assigned to me," he replied curtly, "nothing more, nothing less. I didn't realize that I would already have to answer to you, though you and Rolfe are not wed yet."

_**You answer to me anyways as I am still Princess of Disney. Don't cause problems and we'll get along just fine. But if you do cause problems then I will deal with you. Sora may be the Keyblade Master, but I am one hell of a princess and one hell of a sorceress. **_

"Why do I have a feeling that you just as Queen Gwendolyn would say, 'broke the fourth wall'," John muttered, looking at me curiously.

I simply smiled. _**Spoilers.**_ I watched with narrowed eyes as Ratcliffe walked away.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Smith commented.

"Yes, yes, it could have," Rolfe agreed.

Pocahontas gestured us to follow her. "Come. You will be staying with us in the village. They are looking forward to meeting you. And I don't trust Ratcliffe. He is up to something."

_**Don't worry. Ratcliffe is many things, but I doubt he'd try anything while I'm here. Wait a second. Where's the baby? She was just here.**_ I looked around frantically for Ani.

John pointed with a soft smile, "She is fine, Moira."

Smith's young friend, Thomas, was walking up to us with Ani on his shoulders, her arms wrapped around his head. "Hello, are you the princess that John told me about? I've never met a princess before."

I smiled and nodded. _**Yes I am. And you've met one before me actually. She's on your shoulders. And I hope Smith said nice things. And I think my sister likes you. **_

Ani giggled as if agreeing.

I smiled. _**It's nice to finally meet you Thomas.**_

"It is nice to meet you, too," Thomas breathed.

_**You can call me Desmoira or Des. My friends do. **_

"Dessie!" Ani chirped happily.

_**Or that. Come on Ani. It's time to go. **_

Ani shook her head, holding onto Thomas as he blushed with a smile. "No bye bye!"

_**Yes bye bye! Don't you want to go to the village and see Meeko and Percy?**_

"No!"

_**John? Little help please?**_

John looked at me before looking at Ani and Thomas. "Thomas, would you care to follow us to Pocahontas's village?"

Thomas looked at him curiously before looking at Pocahontas for approval, "If Miss Pocahontas does not mind my coming..."

Pocahontas smiled. "Of course you can come. It seems Ani doesn't want you to go."

He smiles sweetly at her as s he held onto Ani.

I looked at John and started signing. **I think Owen just got replaced. She seems very attached to him. You don't suppose they'll... you know when she grows up?**

**I don't know, I know that Owen will be happy as long as she is happy, but time can only tell. **John replied.

**True. And they would make a cute couple. But for now I think they just have that special bond right now. **

Pocahontas led us to her village and we met with her father. He didn't look all that pleased to see John but he smiled when he greeted myself and Ani. The other villagers sorta surrounded us, curious about us. They seemed to really like our hair as they kept touching it, talking amongst themselves. They'd seen blonde hair before but curls seemed to really fascinate them and they kept looking at my eyes. I didn't mind at first but now it was starting to bug me a bit.

_**Um...Pocahontas? Why are they looking at me like that? **_

"Sorry Des, they're just really curious about you." She said something in her language and then smiled at me. "Come. I'll give you something more comfortable to wear." She led me into her hut and handed me a deerskin dress like hers only with a shorter hem and the one shoulder strap sat lower on my arm. "You can wear this during the day and then this one when the evenings get cool." She handed me a longer dress with long sleeves. She braided back my hair before leaving so I could change.

* * *

_John's POV_

Moira had been led off by Pocahontas while Smith and I chatted with the Chief.

Smith tapped me on my shoulder and pointed behind me, a smile on his face. "Your fiancee is back. I'd keep an eye on if I were you. Looks like some of the warriors here like her."

I turned and saw Moira coming towards us. She smiled when she reached me, blushing. _**What do you think? Pocahontas thought I'd be more comfortable in this. **_

I was speechless as I looked at her, my jaw dropping and face blushing. "Uh..."

Smith chuckled, "Seems he's tongue tied, I'd say that that's a good reaction."

She blushed, ducking her head. _**Ha ha. Very funny.**_ She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

I tilted my hat down to cover my face, even though I knew that the blush had reached the tips of my ears.

She smiled and plucked my hat off my head before holding it in front of our faces as she kissed me. She smiled at me as I looked at her in a daze and started walking off, my hat on her head.

I knew that I the most ridiculous grin on my face as I watched her go.

"You do realize she's walking off with your hat right?" Smith said from behind me.

"I'd never get it back even if I followed her," I replied.

But Moira looked over her shoulder at me, her look clearly saying to follow her.

Smith gave me a light shove. "Go. I'll handle things here."

I didn't waste any time as I raced after her.

She was continuing on her way at a rather sedate pace, hat still on her head as she headed for the river. She didn't look around when I headed her way. But I knew she knew I was coming because there was an extra sway to her hips.

I followed and held out my arms, prepared to wrap them around her.

She dodged at the last minute, smiling impishly at me as I regained my footing. _**Nice try. **_But then she smiled at me sweetly and came into my arms. _**Are you here for me or the hat? **_

"I can always get another hat," I stated, hoping she understood my meaning as I wrapped my arms around her.

_**Oh? But I rather like this hat on you.**_ She pulled the hat off her head and put it back on mine. _**Besides, you'll need it as you know how easily you sunburn.**_ She teased.

"I would," I sighed, "my fate as an Englishman."

_**But I still love you.**_ She smiled as she leaned close. _**I just wish we didn't have to wait. Can't we just elope? It will be romantic like in the stories. **_

"Your grandfather would have my head, Moira," I reminded.

_**True. But in the end we'd be happy. And he does want me to be happy. I know he seems scary but he means well. I mean do you really want to wait? I honestly don't like being told I have to wait to become one with the man I love. **_

"It might be for the best," I muttered, even though I agreed with her 100 percent.

_**Is it because you think I'm too young?**_ She looked up me, insecurity written all over her face.

"Moira, it's not your age," I stated, "where I am from, you would have at least had two children by now... I mean... I know that there is an age jump between us and that's a bigger deal in your time than mine, but I know that it doesn't bother you... right?"

She looked at me a bit shocked by the two children statement. She shook her head to snap out of it before looking at me. _**No. It doesn't.**_ Though her face said she still had doubts. J_**ohn, there's about 400 years between us! Can we really make this work? I mean as you said, our times are different! I'd have two children by now! Yes the age gap is considered rather strange in my times. No one else has such a huge gap between them. **_

This made me worry about if she was having second thoughts. I mean, it would be one thing if she fell out of love, it would hurt but her happiness would be all that mattered. However, for her to end our relationship from doubt would break my heart.

_**I grew up in a world where women have equal rights, we have jobs outside the home. We wear pants! We have technology and advancements that your time doesn't have. I'm not used to having all these expectations and being told how to dress and well, be a princess, especially being told I have to wait to marry you.**_ She sighed pulling out of my arms as she started pacing along the riverbank.

_**I mean marrying you would be taking a huge step back in time from what I'm used to. I still wonder why you would want someone like me when I'm sure there's hundreds of young women back in your world who are younger than me and bred to be proper, baby carrying wives. I'm not like them, nor do I fit the expectation of what an ideal wife would be for you times. I stick out in the worst possible ways and what if that damages your reputation? What if we are too different? Everyone else married someone from their time and world. Why do we have to be different? Who is to say that maybe down the road after we get married, we get sick of each other because of these differences? **_She turned away from me, facing the river as her shoulders started to shake.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. "Moira, I don't want any other woman because those women you have mentioned only want me for my title. I want you, I want to spend my life with you, I want to die with you. You have a sway over me that no woman ever had or even hopes to have."

She sniffled. _**That's another thing. I'll outlive you possibly by decades. That's a curse Faes, even half Faes deal with. We outlive our mortal loves. And I'm scared. All the others have grown up as princesses, with the exception of a couple, their entire lives. They know what they're doing or they have someone to help them. I never had that. What if I screw up as queen? I don't want to be queen. **_

"You will have someone there to help you, too," I promised.

She looked up at me. _**I don't want to outlive you. If you were somehow to die, I don't think I could bear it. **_

"Not even if I gave you children to look after and keep a piece of me?" I asked.

She blushed with a hint of a smile before placing her hands on my chest. _**You're gonna have to marry me first. Then you can start giving me babies. **_

"I truly can't wait, but I promised your grandfather that I would," I whispered in her ear.

_**I know. But you know... you don't have to handle me like I'm glass or be afraid to show me passion. I'm not some girl of demure sensibilities and I won't slap you. You never have to act completely proper around me. You can just be yourself. I'm not judging like those at court would be. **_

"I'm scared, Moira," I confessed, "I'm scared of that side of me."

_**Why? What's there to be scared of? Talk to me. I told you mine so you can tell me yours. **_She cupped my cheek_**. Please. **_

"What if I can't stop myself?"

_**If I wanted to stop you, I'd be able to. I trust you. Besides, it doesn't hurt to let go every once in awhile. But I know you're stronger than you think. You'd never hurt me.**_ She looked up at me with such trust.

I smiled at her as I rested my forehead against hers, "Then may your trust give me courage."

She smiled back. _**I trust you. And who cares about the damn age difference? I always did like older men. Besides, I'm a lot older than most girls would be getting married. But now... I think it will be worth the wait. Especially when I imagine the look on your face when I walk down that aisle in a white dress just for you. **_

My grin grew at the thought of her as I thought of her as my beautiful bride in a beautiful white dress.

_**Having pleasant thoughts?**_ Her grin mirrored mine. _**And when you do finally marry me, I want a big family. With handsome sons who look like you. That I can dress up until they get too old and start getting annoyed when I try. And they'll all be just as charming as you. And pretty little girls that we'll have to beat the boys off. **_

"A big family," I repeated, "then I hope I can manage."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. _**Oh I think we will. And if not we can always adopt. **_

I nodded.

_**Now come on. What do you say we go for a canoe ride in the river? Thomas has got Ani and I'm not needed. I think we need to just relax. And Pocahontas gave me the go ahead. **_

I followed her and sat where she pointed in the canoe. I wanted to help her push the canoe into the water but before I could move, we were on the river and she was climbing in as well. She grabbed an oar and began directing us. I looked around in wonder, having not been able to fully appreciate the beauty of this land the last time I was here. I looked back at Moira in worry when we started to approach a waterfall but Moira didn't look worried. Rather, she looked excited as we neared the edge.

I held on tight as we went over, fearing that the canoe would tip us over into the rapids. But Moira guided us through safely until we reached calmer waters.

_**That was fun!**_ She looked at me, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling in excitement.

I smiled sheepishly as I tried to catch my breath, shaking still from the ordeal.

_**Are you alright?**_ She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder to calm me. _**Deep breaths. **_

I nodded, "Fine, just wasn't expected."

I _**should have warned you. I'm sorry. I promise there are no more waterfalls or rapids where we're going.**_ She smiled at me before she began paddling again.

We soon reached an area that was darker than the area we had just been in and it almost sounded like there were voices in the wind. Moira didn't seem too bothered and kept going.

We soon reached a bank were a large willow tree grew, larger than any I had ever seen. Moira climbed out of the canoe and didn't hesitate to climb up the large roots and sit on part of the tree that was flat, like a part of the tree had fallen due to age. She sat there facing the tree like she was expecting something. She didn't even look at me when I climbed up next to her. She just kept staring at the tree.

I looked as well and to my surprise, I thought I saw a face in the bark but I blinked and it was gone. When I looked at Moira, she just looked back at me serenely.

The wind began to blow again and I heard the voices again.

_**Do you hear them?**_

I nodded, looking around.

_**Listen closely. **_

_Ay ay ay ya_

_Ay ay ya_

_Que que na-to-ra_

_You will understand_

_**What do you hear?**_

A new voice began to join with the one in the wind and it seemed to be coming from the tree itself.

_Que que na-to-ra_

_You will understand_

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

_Let it break upon you_

_Like a wave upon the sand_

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

Moira turned my head so I was looking at the tree as the bark morphed into the face on an old woman.

"Hello John Rolfe."

I stared at the tree with wide eyes as I started falling backwards, my eyes still wide.

Moira caught me thankfully and held onto me. She didn't seem the least bit disturbed that a tree was talking.

"I should be used to this by now," I muttered to myself, "Why am I not used to this? I should be used to this..."

"Don't be frightened young man. My bark is worse than my bite." The tree said smiling.

_**Say something. Don't be rude. Grandmother Willow won't hurt you. **_

"I'm not worried that she would, if she wanted to, she would have, wouldn't you ma'am?" I replied.

"There's still some snap in these old vines." She said.

Moira pushed me up into a standing position and shoved me forward a bit.

Grandmother Willow used her vines to push me closer to her face. "Come closer John Rolfe." She stared into my eyes silently for a few moments. "He has a good soul. And he's handsome too."

Moira smiled as she stood up and came to my side.

Grandmother Willow gasped softly. "Could it be? It has been many years since I saw a member of the Third Race walk among the trees here. Welcome child."

Moira nodded and bowed slightly. _**Thank you Grandmother Willow. I have come here seeking your wisdom. I... am not sure about some things.**_ Moira glanced at me before looking away.

"You are worried about where your path will lead you should the two of you form a union of marriage. Like I said to John Smith, the right path is not always the easiest one. You must listen to your heart and let it guide you. Come. Both of you look at the water."

We both watched as Grandmother Willow dipped a branch in the water, causing ripples.

"So small at first, then look how they grow. But someone has to start them. I believe you two will start the ripples that will bring great change to the Kingdom. You must not lose faith in yourselves. You cannot make these changes unless you are together." She then used her vines to push us close together. "Never have I ever seen two souls more meant for each other than you two. You two were meant to find each other. Time is irrelevant when we find our other half."

Moira smiled as she looked at me. _**She's right. We shouldn't worry about the years between us or where we're from. All that matters is we have each other at last. And come what may, I'll love you for eternity. **_

"And I, you, my Moira," I promised.

She smiled as she leaned up and kissed me gently.

I kissed her back eagerly.

She tangled her hands in my hair as the wind began to blow again, the voices from before singing.

We broke apart, blissful smiles on both our faces.

"You should head back to the village. I'm sure Pocahontas is looking for you. And please come back and visit me again child. It is nice to see a Child of Oberon again." Grandmother Willow said as she bid us goodbye.

Moira smiled and nodded as she began climbing down again. She waited patiently for me while I climbed down before I joined her as well. She started paddling us back, taking a calmer route this time.

_**John?**_

"Yes?"

_**Why did the Chief not look all that pleased to see you? **_

"I suspect that it was due to the fact that I had never married Pocahontas... he wasn't happy about it really."

_**Did... Did you promise to marry her? **_

"I never promised. I won't lie, I wanted to, but I never asked."

_**Oh.**_ She chewed her lip, obviously thinking about something.

"Does that upset you?"

_**Hmm? What does?**_ She looked at me innocently. _**Why would anything be bothering me? **_

But I knew better. "Does it bother you that I had wanted to ask her?"

She looked away from me. _**No...**_

"Moira?" I waited for to look at me.

_**What? **_

"I want to ask you," I told her, "but I can't, not right now. I promise that you will know when I can, though.""

_**Why can't you ask me now? **_

"I need to find something special," I answered, "... something that I promised my mother."

She nodded and continued paddling.

"You can understand, can't you?" I asked, "If it wasn't for that promise, I would have asked you the very moment you sent Hans off on his hands and knees... I'm starting to see that you pull a slightly dark side out of me... it's intriguing."

She smiled at me over her shoulder. _**And yet I don't hear you complaining. And of course I understand. **_

"I'm not, and thank you."

She smiled brighter before we reached the village. We climbed out and she dragged the canoe up higher to avoid it being swept away by the river.

We both looked up when we heard Ani chattering as she made her way to us. Moira picked her up and told her to slow down so we could understand what she was saying.

"Where did Thomas go, Ani?" I asked sweetly.

Ani babbled, pointing off in the direction of the fort. "I have boyfwiend!"

Moira made some sort of strange, strangled noise as she looked at Ani wide eyed.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Thomas." She clapped her hands gleefully.

"He is?"

She nodded.

Moira's eye was twitching, still making that strange noise. _**No Ani, you don't have a boyfriend.**_

"I do have boyfwiend."

I looked at Moira curiously.

_**Ani no. You do not have a boyfriend. **_

Ani's bottom lip began to tremble, her eyes welling up before she let out a loud wail. Moira cringed as Ani started to cry loudly in her ear, tears leaking down Ani's cheeks from her screwed shut eyes. Moira looked at me pleadingly, her eyes asking for help.

"What's wrong, Ani?" I asked.

Moira held Ani out for me to take, really cringing as Ani's wails increased in pitch. I took her as she looked at me and said, "Dessie say dat I- dat I don' have a boyfwiend."

"But you do?"

Ani nodded, rubbing at her eyes. "Uh huh."

Moira was rubbing her ears. _**She's too young. She's not getting one until she's 60. **_

Ani started wailing again, burying her face in my neck as Moira covered her ears, looking quite pained.

Some of the villagers were beginning to look over, wondering what was wrong.

"Ani, what do you mean by boyfriend? Do you mean that Thomas is your friend and he is a boy?" I was hoping to get to the bottom of young Ani's mind.

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

Moira tried to take Ani back but instead got two swats from Ani's hands for her trouble.

"Now Ani," I lightly scolded, "she is only trying to look out for you. She is right you know, you are too young, but..." Ani looked at me as she paused, "if it is meant to be, then you don't want to rush it. You have a full life to live, why not enjoy it and worry about boyfriends later?"

Moira looked at me thankfully.

Ani seemed to think about it before nodded and going back into Moira's arms. Moira wiped away her tears before setting Ani down.

We watched as she toddled away before being picked up by one of the village women and being fawned over by them.

_**Thank you. You know, you're going to be a wonderful father.**_

"I certainly do hope so," I sighed.

_**Hey, you handled a two year old tantrum, and dealt with the boyfriend issue. I think you'll be fantastic.**_ She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I smiled as I did the same.

Pocahontas came over, saying she needed to teach Moira about harvesting and planting. Moira let me go after giving me a kiss and followed Pocahontas. Shortly after they left, some of the warriors came over and said they were going to teach me to be like them so I would be a fine husband for Moira that could support and protect her. I had a bad feeling about it but I didn't want to offend them so I followed them.

* * *

_Moira's POV_

Pocahontas led me into the cornfields so we could gather corn in relative privacy. I knew she wanted to talk which would explain why she brought us here. I looked at her as I began picking corn. _**What is it you want to talk about? Is it about John? I was actually hoping we'd talk long before this. **_

"As was I," Pocahontas admitted. "Are you concerned about anything concerning your engagement to John?"

I sighed. _**A little. More about the future though. And I was... a little jealous when I heard he wanted to ask you to marry him when he has yet to ask me. Though he would have asked me the second I sent Hans to his knees, but he's holding off because of a promise to his mother and he's searching for something special. **_

"He wanted to ask me to marry him?" Pocahontas asked, dumbfounded.

I nodded. _**Yes. I think that's why your dad doesn't like him so much. John planned it but he never did. I didn't ask why, but I guess maybe he was still in that shy stage and he was keeping his promise. **_

"I never knew, especially with how he talks of you," she said with a knowing smile.

I blushed deeply. _**In fairness I'm glad he didn't ask you. No offense meant to you at all but if he had married you, then I came along, it would have gotten awkward. It still amazes me that he does not find it weird I had the biggest crush on him as a child while everyone else was fawning over Smith or Eric. I was the rebel. Though to be honest, after the whole thing with Owen, I wasn't looking for love. I never believed in love at first sight. Then he comes along and turns my world upside down. **_

"Would you believe that John wasn't looking for it either?"

_**Honestly? Yes. I mean, when I heard about that you and him weren't together, I felt bad. He received so much hate in my world. Course he got curious and tried finding out about me. I didn't want anything to do with him. Then with his adorable, bumbling, sweet way, he just stole my heart. I smiled as I thought about John and our interactions. He is just so sweet, so kind and loving, that I wonder every day how I got so lucky. **_

"He does the same."

_**I know he does, but I worry. He puts himself down and the other princes and heroes for the most part don't treat him well. All because he isn't canon in my world anymore. Over there it's like he doesn't exist. **_

"After he and I were parted, it affected him greatly. The princes and heroes were worse before you showed. They were very unapproving of how he supposedly tried to steal me from John Smith. It was only when he and Smith were seen talking to each other, showing that one did not have any ill will toward the other that they let up. However, John's spirit was affected by what had happened. I have found it strange, when I see the villains speaking with him... it is Ratcliffe, who is the only one who prods at that sore spot."

I sighed angrily as I wrenched an ear of corn off the stalk. _**Ugh. They're supposed to be heroes and princes! Something that a boy should strive to be and for a little girl to look for in a guy. It was kinda shattering to see how they really acted. Like the men I grew up watching turned out to be jerks. It wasn't pleasant, especially when Hans opened his mouth, accusing John of being after my throne and people started to believe him. John just wants to be included sometimes. **_

"No, he is fine not joining in on some things... I think that he just wants the friendships back that he used to have."

I sighed, dropping more corn into the baskets. _**It's just not fair. Not to him. He doesn't deserve it. And Ratcliffe can just go drown in the ocean for all I care. I don't think they know just how badly they hurt him. He talks in his sleep. I don't think he knows but I hear him at night. It's just heartbreaking. **_

"You are making him better, though," Pocahontas pointed out, "I have noticed."

_**I don't seem like I'm doing it fast enough. I just want to take his pain away and make him smile and feel better. **_

"Then keep being you, wounds of the soul take longer to heal than wounds of the flesh," Pocahontas told me, "They do heal, when they have the right healer."

_**You're right. I'll keep at it. What's the worst that could happen? Speaking of, what do you think the warriors are doing with John? **_

As if to answer my question, an arrow came sailing straight into my basket as I jumped and dropped it. Pocahontas and I both turned to see John blushing beet red as the warriors were laughing, teasing him much like they would a young warrior they were teaching. But what really got my attention was what he was wearing. Gone the many layers he usually wore, and in their place was a deerskin skirt that the other warriors wore. He wore that and nothing else, leaving his upper body bare to the elements. I couldn't help but stare at him as I felt my cheeks heat up. I don't know how, but he looked good. He wasn't ripped like Thor and Steve, thank goodness but he did have his fair share of muscle that I had no idea he had due to all the layers he wore. I knew I was drooling but I couldn't help it.

"Moira?" Pocahontas asked, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head and cleared my throat, still red. _**Fine.**_ I looked down and plucked the arrow out. _**Except when my fiance nearly shoots me with an arrow. I had enough experience being shot with an arrow in Neverland, I do not wish to repeat it. What are you doing anyways? **_

Poor John was a stuttering mess as he tried to explain what he had been trying to do as he pointed his fingers this way and that while the warriors were giggling like mad.

I took the bow and quiver of arrows from him. _**How about I take over lessons and take him fishing? If you don't need me that is Pocahontas? We can meet up again and go for a nice canoe ride up to the waterfall that looks over the sea and pick berries. I'd love to see that. **_

Pocahontas nodded with a smile.

"You teach him? That is a man's job to hunt and a woman's to gather." One of the warriors spoke up.

John's eyes went wide as he mumbled knowingly, "Uh oh."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the warrior's jab but I chose to ignore him. _**In your world maybe. My father took me hunting plenty of times. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way and you can go back to giggling like little girls. I'll see you in a bit Pocahontas. John? Come on. **_

I set off with the quiver on my back and bow in my hands as I led the way out of the fields and grabbed a couple of fishing spears. I went down to a more secluded portion of the river where the water was deeper but not too deep and calm. _**Here's good. You ready? **_

He nodded as he looked at the water.

_**Not scared are you? Afraid to get your pretty feet wet?**_ I teased. _**Why are you wearing that by the way? **_

"They made me," he pouted, "thought I looked hilarious. I believe I heard one say that he thought that the moon only resided in the sky."

I paused before tilting my body to the side to try and get a look at his backside.

"Don't look!" he almost squeaked as he covered his behind, blushing furiously.

_**What? I can't see anything through the skirt anyways. And you are pale, so they are sort of right.**_ I straightened up and prepared to step in the water. _**Besides, you have a very nice bum. **_

If it were even possible, I believe that John's face got even redder as he stood there.

_**Like you haven't looked at mine.**_

"Yours always has something covering it," he protested as he moved to the water.

_**And yours is covered too. And people still look at my rear and my chest even when they are always covered. I have had people whistle at me and make rather lewd comments towards me. I'm sort of used to it. But you however look at me in a way that makes me feel beautiful and not like something for men to ogle at. I'd be worried if you didn't look at least once or twice. **_

"Who has been ogling... besides that pig, Hans?"

I waved my hand at him like it was no big deal. _**Lots of people. Mostly back in my world. And a few times on the streets in Tony's world. I'm used to it. **_

He pouted, not happy about it.

_**Oh stop that. It's not a big deal and it doesn't matter. I've gotten used to it. **_

"But you shouldn't have to," he protested earnestly. "I remember my father would strike anyone who looked at my mother like she was available."

_**Well I had to. See this?**_ I lifted a foot out of the water and showed him my ankle. _**This isn't alluring anymore. Anything lower than the knees are no longer considered alluring. Not even the tiniest hint of cleavage is. I've had to get used to it because in my world, women have become objects to be sexualized. That's what men see when they look at me in Tony's world and in my old one.**_ I put my foot back down and faced the water.

He flushed at the sight of my ankles, "Well, no more, I refuse to let you look be viewed as some prime game for them to take."

I looked at him in surprise and a bit confused. _**What?**_ I looked at him rather stupidly, wondering what he was getting at.

"I won't allow it," he stated, "You are someone precious and should be treated as such, I won't allow anyone to ogle you."

_**Well, it will whether you want them to or not.**_ I looked away again. _**Can we just forget about it now? There's not much you can do.**_ I looked over my shoulder when I heard him growl and swipe at the water. Did John just growl? I never really knew that he could growl.

"Hmmph? Well, that was a lucky accident," he muttered.

_**What on earth are you doing? **_

"I smacked a fish clear onto the bank when I swiped at the water," he stated.

I looked over to the bank and sure enough there was a decent sized fish flopping around on the bank. _**I'll cook it for dinner. But I wasn't aware you were a bear.**_ I winced as the fish managed to flop back into the water and swim away. _**There goes dinner. You never did tell me why they had you shoot arrows. **_

"They wanted to teach me how to be a good husband that could provide for you."

_**You already do that.**_ I went still as I held the fishing spear in position before jabbing it down. I pulled it back up and was rewarded with two fish on the two spear points. _**You don't need to prove anything.**_ I tossed the fish higher onto the bank and tossed John the other spear. _**Here. Try not to stab yourself. **_

I watched in amusement as John kept stabbing at the water but not catch anything. I put a hand on his arm to stop him. _**You're scaring the fish. **_I got behind him and positioned the spear. _**Stay very still and very quiet. The fish will come to us.**_ And once he went still, the fish were seen again and swam around us. I quickly guided his arms down and he speared two fish. _**You did it! And they're big too. We'll definitely be eating well tonight.**_ I took his fish as he seemed a bit squeamish and tossed them onto the bank with the two I had caught. _**You think we have enough or should we try again? **_

"Um..."

_**Or are you grossed out? **_I poked my head from under his arm to look at him, my chest pressed against his back so I could see his face better.

"I've never actually prepared a fish before, or gone fishing," he confessed, "father took me hunting, but I cried when he killed the deer and he seemed hesitant to take me hunting again."

I hugged him around the waist, my face against his back. _**I'll prepare the fish. My dad used to take me fishing. He said, I may not have been born a boy but he wasn't going to let that stop him from taking me fishing. He never really did take me hunting. We only fished because we knew we'd eat the fish. Hunting for sport never appealed to him. If you are done, I will not think any less of you. **_I let him go.

"I think I might be... I don't know." He looked around before focusing on something. "Queen Gwendolyn says that those are really good."

I watched him as he moved toward the bank and raise his spear before bringing it down. He paused and then raised it with a wopper of a catfish wriggling on it. He smiled at me with pride much like I remember smiling at my father when I had caught my first fish.

I felt my jaw drop in surprise and pride. _**Good job! I'm proud of you. **_

He beamed under my praise.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. _**I think you've proven you can care for me quite well. Those warriors don't know what they're talking about. Now come on. It's getting colder and I don't want you freezing. **_True to my words, the wind began to blow, bringing a chill with it it. _**Come on. You can play warrior tomorrow. **_I waded out of the river and once on the bank, shook my feet to rid them of water before slipping on my shoes. I grabbed the fish and put them in a basket and put John's fish in as well. I looked back at John to make sure he was getting out alright. _**Watch out for leeches dear. **_

He looked at me before looking around as he bolted to the bank.

I cracked up, bending at the waist from laughing so hard. It was mean but I couldn't resist.

"That's not funny," he whined.

His whining just made me laugh harder.

He pouted as he stood there.

I finally got my laughter under control as I stood up and looked at him. _**Sorry love. But you're just so easy to tease. Can you forgive me?**_

He sighed and hugged me, "I cannot stay mad at you."

I smiled and hugged him back. _**You love me too much that's why. Now come on. Let's head back so I can get these fish gutted and cleaned so I can cook them tonight for dinner. **_

We held hands all the way back to the village and Pocahontas showed us where we would stay. Once we settled in, I began descaling and gutting the fish while John made the fire. I heard him make some sort of strangled noise and looked up to see that he looked rather green. _**John? Are you ok? You don't have to stay in here while I'm preparing it. **_

It wasn't long before he bolted out our lodge.

I shook my head before cutting off the heads of the fish and adding some seasonings that I had the good sense to stow in my bag. Ani wandered in at some point carrying some corn as well as some other vegetables and some fruit she said Pocahontas had sent. I wasn't used to cooking like this but I was sure I could make something decent. I had the ears of corn roasted along with the other vegetables and then stuck the fish on spits to roast over the fire. I sent Ani out to go get John while I cleaned up and change. It wasn't too long before he came back, dressed in warmer skins. I had done the same and was sitting by the fire to make sure nothing burned. _**Just in time. Dinner is ready. **_

He blushed as he sat down, rubbing his arm.

_**Now what's wrong? **_

"I'm just embarrassed by my behavior," he confessed. "Heh, father used to tease me about how squeamish I got when we went to the butcher."

_**I'm not laughing. I looked at him completely serious. So what if you got squeamish? Doesn't make me think any less of you as a man. So don't worry about it and eat.**_ I handed him some fish, roasted veggies and an ear of corn. Ani was already digging into her portion using her fingers. I followed suit and started munching on the fish. It turned out really well and it reminded me of the times my father took me camping and we'd catch and roast fish for dinner. I noticed John wasn't eating. _**What's wrong? is it too hot? **_

"With our hands?" he looked at me curiously.

Ani looked up, food in her hands and stuffed into her cheeks like a chipmunk. She nodded rapidly before going back to eating.

_**Yes, with our hands. You had no problem with the pizza. **_

"True..." he replied, looking at the food before deciding to start on the corn.

I smiled and continued to eat. Ani liked it enough to ask for more which I gladly gave her. She could be a picky eater at times so I was glad she was eating.

John was soon scarfing down his food, licking his fingers occasionally.

I couldn't help but silently aw at cute he was. _**Is it good? **_

He nodded excitedly as he offered me his plate for more.

I smiled and served him an extra helping.

I served myself more and between the three of us dinner was quickly consumed and the fruit eaten for dessert.

Ani let out a satisfied sigh as she flopped back onto her back. "Yummy! Full!" She let out a small belch. "'Scuse me!"

I chuckled as I cleaned things up. _**Well I'm glad you're full. And that you enjoyed it. I looked at John. And what about you dear?**_

My answer from him was a slight snore. Well, Gwen did say that a good meal could make you sleepy...

Ani started giggling until I shushed her. I pointed her to bed and she crawled over to it without complaint and was soon nestled down in the furs, out like a light. I walked over to John and knelt down by him. I shook his shoulder to try and wake him up enough to get him to bed. It didn't seem to work so I shook him a little harder.

"Huh? Wha?" he muttered as he lifted his head.

I smiled and hoisted him up and helped him over to our bed and got him settled in. I smoothed back his hair and kissed his head before I added some more logs so the fire would burn through the night. I joined John under the furs and snuggled him as the night was starting to grow colder.

The days went by fast and John adjusted fairly well to staying in the village. When Ani wasn't with us, she was off with Thomas.

All too soon it was time for us to sail to London. I got ready in the lodge we were staying in with great reluctance. Life was simple here without dealing with crisis or villains or worrying about the future. I didn't look around when John walked in after seeing all our trunks to the ship. _**Do we really have to go? **_

"I'm afraid so, love," he answered. "Um... Moira? I feel... I feel that I should warn of something."

I looked at him as I slid on the top part of my dress. _**What is it? **_

"Remember when you talked about younger girls that might be after me?" He was twiddling his fingers nervously.

_**Yes...**_ I stared at him, not liking where this was going.

"Well, there are girls and women who wish for me to ask them to be my wife, like I said, for my title," he confessed, "They have no interest in me as a man, and there is one..."

I felt my eye twitch.

"She has tried things..."

_**Who...?**_ I glared at him waiting for an answer.

He flinched as he tapped his thumbs together in that nervous habit of his. "Her... her name is Angelique... AAngelique Du Bois."

My glare didn't lessen as I waited for him to continue. _**And should I be worried about her? **_

He simply gave me this poor, pitiful look that answered my question perfectly.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. If they try anything... I let the silent threat hang in the air. I opened my arms for him because he looked like he needed a hug.

"Please don't anything too serious, for your sake and mine?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into me.

_**No promises but for you, I'll try. Anyone else I have to worry about? **_

"Um... my godmother," he said in passing.

_**What? Do these people just keep popping up? Do you have a wife from a previous marriage I should know about? **_

"Actually no, the Rolfe I was based off of had one before marrying Pocahontas," he explained, "but I did not."

_**I know that about the real life Rolfe. I studied it in school. And thank heaven.**_ I let my head rest on his chest. _**I don't think I'd be able to compete if you had. **_

He looked at me adorably confused.

_**How would I be able to compete if you had married someone before? I'd be worrying constantly if I was a good enough wife for you. **_

"You are perfect, Moira," he said, kissing my forehead, "never doubt that."

_**Yes yes.**_ I blushed, pouting slightly. _**You always know what to say. We better go before Ani pitches a fit about leaving Thomas. **_

"Oh dear," he muttered in concern.

I winced as I pulled on the coat John had surprised me with. _**Oh dear indeed. **_

Luckily we didn't have to worry because Thomas had promised her he'd come visit her in Disney Castle and be her date for the annual Christmas party and ball. It was enough to satisfy her so we were able to get her onboard without problems after we bid everyone goodbye.

I looked at John as we started to sail away and smirked. _**You know that ending scene where you kissed Pocahontas was always my favorite. It was quite romantic. I'd love to experience something like that. **_I hoped he got my hint that I wanted him to kiss me.

"Do you now?" he said quite impishly as he pulled me close.

I blushed but kept my smirk. _**Oh perhaps. If the kiss was good enough to steal my breath away. **_

"Then I best not disappoint," he whispered before kissing me.

If he wasn't holding me I would have probably fallen to my knees from the way he was kissing me. It was one of those heady, blood tingling kisses I used to read about in books. I dug my fingers into his shoulders slightly as I clung onto him, letting him take the lead, and to my pleasant surprise, he did not disappoint.

He looked very pleased with himself as we parted and I knew I had a dazed look on my face. **_Wow... You can really kiss._**

"I certainly hope or I shall prove to be a disappointing husband," he replied.

I laughed as I tapped his nose. _**You already drive me crazy and we're not even married yet. I know we both agreed to the longer courtship but I already know in my heart that you are my true love and we are meant for each other. It's funny but I didn't believe in love at first sight or true love really until I saw you for the very first time. I didn't know it then but you stole my heart long before you even saw me without the cloak. And now you've proven to me that both love at first sight and true love do exist. I just worry what the people in your kingdom will think of me, especially that I'm half fairy. What if they accuse me of being a witch or that I've enchanted you? **_

"I'm not going to lie, they very will might," he warned, "it certainly seems like the type of dirty trick Du Bois would try."

_**What if... What if they do believe her and they try to hang me or burn me at the stake?**_ I looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. _**I'd have to use my magic to escape and some people would get hurt in the process. Is going to London such a good idea? I'm frightened John. **_

"If you win the king's favor, then he shall protect you," he promised, "and I know that the queen will love you."

_**How do I win his favor? I know the queen holds some sway over him. I thought if I'd brought gifts for them it'd help. I did read somewhere that he likes magic. I'm hoping that's true and my magic that could possibly damn me is what can help me. I've never gone into this sort of situation before. **_

"I know that you'll know what to do," he said soothingly.

_**You'll protect me too, won't you?**_ I looked him in the eyes. _**If you were to choose between loyalty to your king and me, who would you choose? If by some twist of fate I was sentenced as a witch, where would you stand? You've worked so hard to get to where you are in his court. I'd hate for you to lose everything because of me.**_

"I would choose you in a heartbeat, my love," he confessed.

I broke down in tears at that. His words touched me deeply. I knew he had worked long and hard to get where he was and I didn't want to ruin that. _**I could still disguise myself as a human if they don't know I'm part fairy. I don't want you to lose anything because of me. I'm not worth the trouble. **_

"No, I want them to love the you that I love," he protested, "I don't want you hiding because of me."

_**And I don't want them to judge you because of me. **_

"Moira, if they think little of me because of what they think of you then I want no association with them whatsoever," he stated.

I started wiping my eyes to avoid looking at him but the tears didn't seem to stop. Imagine my surprise when he offered me a handkerchief with a loving smile. I took it and started dabbing my eyes. _**I'm sorry. I look a mess.**_ I turned away from him.

He wrapped his arms around me as he kissed my cheek. "I think that you look beautiful, absolutely amazing."

_**My eyes are swollen and red from crying. **_

"I still think you are beautiful," he hummed.

_**Sun must be in your eyes. **_

"I see perfectly clear."

_**I wonder.**_ But I didn't stop him when he turned me around so my head was tucked under his chin. _**Fine you win. I still think this is a bad idea. **_

"We'll only know in time."

_**I hope you're right. Will you keep working for the king even when we're married and you are king yourself? **_

"Actually, during this trip, I plan on discussing with the king about finding my replacement."

_**Really? Does this mean I'll get you to myself without having to worry about those others trying to take you away from me? **_

"I intend for it to be that way."

_**Good. Because as you know I don't like sharing. And that won't happen even when we wed. Most likely I'll keep you locked in our bedroom for the duration of our honeymoon. **_

He blushed at that thought.

_**What are you thinking about? **_

"Something both Prince Loki and Stark were teasing me about," he confessed.

_**And what was that?**_ I looked up at him.

"Um..." his blush deepened before he whispered in my ear what they had said.

I felt myself blush as well. _**I'm going to murder them. I will murder them when we get back. **_

He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

_**Though it's not a bad idea...**_ I grinned up at him impishly. _**Maybe I should do what they said. **_

"Uh..."

_**I'm teasing. Or am I?**_

"You really are an incorrigible tease," he said with a grin.

_**True, but it's so fun. And you love me despite it. Besides, you're quite the tease yourself. Maybe you're right. I'm worrying over nothing. **_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Making Appearances

**Warning! Brief moment of sexual content! You have been warned! If you complain, I'll know you didn't read and your complaints will be filed into the Bog of Eternal Stench.**

* * *

_Moira's POV_

_**Are you sure this is a good idea? It's not too late to turn around and go home.**_ I looked at John, hoping he'd change his mind._** If we turn around right now, they won't even know that we arrived yet. They're going to hate me, I just know it!**_ I huffed at him before slumping in my seat to stare out the carriage window. The rather busy streets of London rolled by, more than one person turning to look as we went by. _**I want to go home.**_

"Moira, you'll do fine," John said, "I know you will."

_**I will not. They'll hate me and you'll be disgraced. Then kingdom relations will be ruined and it'll all be my fault.**_ I continued to stare out the window, refusing to look at him. I didn't want him to see just how terrified I was.

"Trust me when I say that the Kingdom will want nothing to do with them if they do hate you," he assured.

_**That doesn't help. That leaves you to deal with the fallout since this is your realm. I won't leave you to deal with my mistakes.**_ I picked at the skirts of my dress to distract myself.

"It wouldn't be your mistake, it would be theirs," he protested.

I sighed. _**And you'd still have to deal with it because you said you'd marry me.**_

"I'd deal with it happily," he pointed out.

I kept my face to the window, because I knew if I looked at him, I'd give in.

"I'll be with you every step of the way... To the best of my ability," he blushed, "I will warn you that those women I told you of might try and herd me away... Oi, I am too nice."

I looked at him and finally smiled as tucked myself under his arm. _**Let them try. And of course you are. That's what makes you so sweet. I'll teach them not to try and herd what's mine. If there's going to be any herding, it will be me herding you to our bed later tonight.**_

He smiled at me as he held me close.

I started playing with the pendant he wore during the Hunt Ball. I guessed it was a symbol of his status. But it was shiny and it was keeping me entertained during the long drive.

He must have noticed as he chuckled, "I'm starting to think that you shouldn't tease Queen Gwendolyn as you are sharing in some of her characteristics."

I looked up at him. _**What?**_

"You're playing with my pendant with very wide, playful eyes," he replied.

_**So? It's shiny. I stuck out my tongue at him. And it's on you so naturally I'd play with it. I can't exactly play with my tiara as it's stuck on my head nor do I have anything remotely shiny on me that I can easily play with.**_ I tugged on the pendant to bring him down to my level so I could kiss him. _**Plus, it lets me do that.**_

He chuckled, kissing me back.

_**As I said before, it's on you so I'll play with it. Besides, I'm bored. I should have brought a book.**_

"Oh," he commented as he moved and started digging in a bag that he had brought, pulling out a book. "I thought that you would like this." He offered me a book.

I took it before giving him a look. _**You are really bad at clues. If you'd rather I read instead of you kissing me then I'll oblige.**_ I straightened up and opened the book, using it to cover my face.**_ John, why am I looking at a blank book?_**

"I figured that you could use it, you know, as a diary," he suggested.

I looked at him with a smile. **_So I will. But I'm still bored. Maybe I'll just go off in daydreams._** I looked at him, hoping he'd get the hint._** Unless you have other ideas. Because if I go off in daydreams, I'll most likely start plotting of things to do to anyone who tries to become between us.**_

"Oh my, then I guess I best distract you," he said with a grin, leaning in to kiss me.

_**Yes, you should.**_ I grinned back as sat in his lap and started kissing him. I must say you're good at distractions. I pouted slightly when his collar got in the way of me kissing his neck. I pawed at it, pouting still.

"Darling, you'll wrinkle it," he teased.

_**I don't like it. It's in the way.**_ I gave him the puppy eyes from under my lashes.

"Oh, now that's not fair love," he commented.

_**How is what not fair?**_ I continued my look.

"You know that I can't resist those eyes," he stated.

_**I know. I just wish we were going home already. I didn't even get a chance to see your home yet.**_

"I'll try to make this as quick as possible so that you can," he promised.

I rested my head on his shoulder. _**Do you think Mrs. Jenkins will be alright taking care of Ani? You know Ani can be quite the handful.**_

"I think that she can handle herself just fine."

_**If you say so. Are we there yet?**_

He looked out the window, "Yes, my love, we are."

I quickly climbed off his lap and smoothed my dress. I had worn a dress of dark blue fabric that sparkled like the night sky, with sleeves that draped over my arms in elegant folds, the hem brushing along the floor. The collar was cut as a sort of sweetheart that showed some of my cleavage, but not too much and just bared some of my shoulders. I had a silver belt around my waist and a silver tiara inlaid with pearls on my head. It was elegant yet simple and really played on my Fae side. My hair had been brushed back, the bangs braided and my hair set in waves that reached the back of my knees. My hair had really grown in the time I had been in Disney and it was much longer once all the extra curl was taken out. I looked at John for his approval. _**How do I look?**_

"You look absolutely amazing," he sighed.

I blushed and patted his cheek as the coachman opened the door. _**All in good time darling. Now let us go.**_ I stepped down from the coach and waited patiently for John to come down.

He came down shortly after.

I took his offered hand and he led me up the stairs and down a short hallway until we reached the entrance of the throne room. I took a deep breath as our names were announced.

"Presenting Lord Rolfe and Princess Desmoira!"

Everyone gasped and turned our way as we started heading down. I gulped slightly as I noticed they were staring at me.

Whispers went up as they pointed at my ears and dress.

"Such an unusual eye color!"

"Look at her ears!"

"Her dress is lovely, but a bit scandalous, especially around her neckline."

"Is she really a fairy? She must have him under an enchantment."

"Certainly a step up from that heathen, but not by much. Leave it to Lord Rolfe to choose some wild creature when he could have picked one of the respectable and lovely young daughters of the court."

"Who says that he has chosen her? Maybe it's true, she enchanted him."

"Breathe Moira, just breathe," John reminded me.

I took a breath and held my head up with pride and grace.

"Rolfe is a lucky bloke. The first one was pretty, but this one is stunning. I wonder what he had to do to get her. I wonder if he'll let me get more friendly with her. I hear that fairies are wild about that sort of thing." I heard a man whisper to his friends and they all erupted into quite and perverse laughter.

My face didn't give anything away, but my grip on John's hand tightened in disgust and anger.

I knew he heard as he glared in their direction. "Those pigs go near you and I will deal with them personally."

I smiled at him faintly and squeezed his hand.

We paused as we stood before the king and queen. They gazed down at us curiously. The king looked almost bored and uncertain of me. The queen smiled at me kindly and bid me welcome.

I smiled and held onto the side of my skirts and curtsied deeply before him and the queen. I snuck a glance at John and he gave me a proud little smile as we waited for one of the monarchs to address us.

"So, you are the princess that I have heard so much about," the king stated.

I straightened up at the same John did, a pleasant and friendly smile on my face. _**I am, Your Majesty. I am honored to be here in the presence of a great king who holds the loyalty of so many good men.**_ I looked at John as I said the last part, a loving smile on my face. _**Especially the loyalty of Lord Rolfe.**_ I paid no mind to the gasps and mutters of the court behind us when they saw my pen writing in the air.

The king straightened in what I hope was intrigue, "What is this method by which you speak?"

I smiled. _**I am unable to speak due to a tragic accident in my youth. This pen was crafted for me by my grandfather. It writes what I wish to say in the air for all to see.** _I handed it to him so he could examine it for himself.

He looked at it with a great deal of curiosity. "Interesting..." He offered it back after he was satisfied.

I took it gracefully._** I have also brought you gifts from the various kingdoms of my domain.**_ I snapped my fingers and the chest appeared at my feet, drawing more gasps. _**If Your Majesties will allow me to present them to you in view of the court?**_

They looked at each other before looking at me and nodding.

I smiled and opened the chest. I pulled out a cloak much like the king would wear only in blue and a gorgeous gown of blue and white for the queen. I held them out for their approval. _**From my own home, I present this cloak and this gown in the colors of my kingdom, made from the finest silks and velvet and sewn by our best tailors. I hope this pleases you.**_

They gasped in awe as they looked at the gifts excitedly.

I smiled and handed the dress and cloak off to a servant they called over before pulling out the next gift. _**This is a jar of the finest honey, taken fresh from the beehive in the Hundred Acre Woods. It will never go bad and you can keep it for years to enjoy.** _I handed it off before pulling out the next gifts. _**From the isle of Neverland, I have a bag of pixie dust. With this you can fly as long as you have a happy thought in your head. Allow me to demonstrate. John darling, if you would be so kind?**_ I gestured for him to stand back a ways.

He did as I said and I threw a small pinch of the dust on him where it glimmered on his clothes before he rose up a few feet, earning gasps from everyone. I handed the bag to the king, who took it with great excitement.

I pulled out a finely made pair of glass goblets from Cinderella's world, a carved bear from Dun Broch, fireworks, incense, robes, and scrolls from China, drawings of various animals seen in the jungle, various seeds from Virigina, a Jack-O-Lantern that would never rot or go out, cooking spices from New Orleans, fine wine, jewelry and pottery from Greece, ivory and various fruit from the Pridelands, a sword made by Will, a book on the history of the Nine Realms from Loki, a book about King Arthur from Belle's library, ribbons, pillows, a tambourine and a small bell from Paris, various spices and carpets from Agrabah, pearls, shells, and some coral from Atlantica, a harp that played itself from Puck, various jewels from the mines of the Seven Dwarfs and a finely carved spinning wheel from Aurora. I laid all these gifts before the king and queen and backed away to await their thoughts on the gifts.

These are all gifts taken from the various kingdoms in my realm. I thought you would like to see what my kingdom has to offer and hope that we can forge a prosperous trade with them. I cast a glance at John to see if this was the right move.

"Lord Rolfe, you have chosen a lovely bride," the king exclaimed.

I smiled in relief as the queen smiled kindly at me and thanked me for the gifts.

I looked at John to see how he was handling things.

He was smiling with pride, "That means a lot to me, Your Majesty."

I smiled in pleasure when the king promised we would discuss business when I was more well rested. He dismissed us to enjoy the small party he had thrown in my honor while servants carried the gifts off. John and I bid him farewell and made our way off to the sides.

**How did I do?**

"You did great, just like I knew that you would," he said as he was beaming.

**Yes, yes. So you've told me. I'll admit you were right.**

He hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back just as tightly, already relaxing. **Can we go yet?**

He looked around, clearly wanting to go. "Wait five more minutes? Just five?"

I nodded. **Let's dance before anyone comes over here. Then I'll act all girly and swoon. You can claim I'm exhausted and we'll get out of here and curl up in bed.**

"Your Majesty? I speak on behalf of the other members of the court who would like a bit more proof about this so called fairy princess." A woman's voie spoke from the crowd. I didn't know why, but her voice sent chills down my spine as while it sounded sweet, her words were poisoned honey with barbs hidden under it.

I peered around John, who had gone stiff, and saw a woman. I didn't like her at once. She was richly dressed to be sure, but her bodice was so low and tight that it looked like her cleavage was going to spill out. Her hair was a sort of ashy blonde, styled with utmost care. She was beautiful but her eyes were like blue chips of ice and her lips were curled into a cruel smirk.

**Who is that?**

"Du Bois," John swallowed nervously.

**I don't like her. She reeks of different men.** My nose wrinkled in disgust.

Almost as if she knew I was talking about her, she looked my way and her smirk grew bigger. She reminded me too much of Bellatrix Lestrange and Amber. Actually, she was worse than Amber had been. Speaking with those venomously honeyed words, she jeered, "I'm sure that if she is the genuine article then our little fairy princess wouldn't mind proving it by doing something that not even your own magicians or jesters could do."

I scowled at her as I stepped around John. _**You want proof? What, was the harp that could play itself or the pixie dust not enough proof?**_

"Easy Moira," John whispered.

_**I'll show you proof. I'll make it rain... Inside this very room.**_

She chortled mockingly, "I believe that we have seen something like that before."

"Well... Not in a concentrated spot..." John interjected, "That rain of which you speak filled the whole room."

_**Well, how about rain or snow? I can do either really. I could make myself shrink or grow to a great height. I can change into other things, but I think raining in a concentrated spot is just the thing, that is if Your Majesties will allow it?**_ I looked over at the king and queen.

"A concentrated cloud, now that would be a lovely trick," the king exclaimed with almost childlike glee.

_**With pleasure, Sire. And I shall do it with my hands tied behind my back to prove that there is no illusion or me using some sort of trick. John? If you could hold my hands behind my back please.**_

John blushed slightly as he complied.

Once they were secured and everyone gave me room, I focused my magic and a dark cloud started to grow near the ceiling. It grew steadily darker as thunder rumbled from it and lightning flashed. I directed it over to where Du Bois stood and with a final crack of thunder, it split open and started a torrential downpour right on her.

John tried to stifle a snort as he gently pressed his face into the crook of my neck. Her outraged shriek covered his muffled chuckles before she growled and stormed out.

I directed the cloud to follow her as it started pelting her with hail as she went. Her shrieks grew louder at this new development and I chuckled along with John. I looked back at the king and queen to see if I had pleased them. The queen muttered something before they both shared a chuckle as the entire court broke into laughter.

I curtsied as everyone began to applaud. _**Is there anything else Your Majesties and the court wish to see?**_

The queen spoke next. "I'd quite like to see if you can change your size. Perhaps small enough to fit into Lord Rolfe's hand, if you please."

I nodded. _**Certainly.**_ I looked at John. _**You don't mind do you?**_

He shook his head with a grin, "Not at all."

I concentrated and shrunk myself down to about fairy size and appeared in John's hand. I didn't protest when John claimed I needed my rest after a long journey and he carried me out. I looked up at him once we were in the carriage. _**Nice cover story. Can you put me down now?**_

"No, you're just too cute like this," he said, "I could just gobble you up, my little Moira."

_**You better not, and I am not cute.**_ I sat in the palm of his hand and pouted at him.

He chuckled, "Whatever you say, my love."

_**Are you saying I'm not cute when I'm big? You can't kiss me like this.**_

"Far from it, my love," he countered, "and weren't you the one who said that you are not cute?"

_**Don't you twist my words back on me! I'll bite you.**_

"That would hurt, dearest," he pouted.

I huffed and returned to normal size, sitting away from him. I stuck my tongue at him. Well, I'm not tiny anymore, so you can't try and gobble me up.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked as he kissed my shoulder.

I blushed. _**I'm too big to gobble up. You wouldn't dare. Would you?**_

"And if I did dare?"

I flushed. _**Do you?**_

"I just might."

I don't believe you.

He turned me around and began to kiss me passionately.

I didn't give in at first, but like always my will melted away and I let him do as he pleased. Fine you win... Again.

"I've lost to you plenty of times, it's not a contest, my love," he cooed, kissing me.

Heh. Who would have thought a mortal would be my undoing? An undoing I am willing to have happen. I traced his features lovingly, committing them to memory. I still wonder even now how I got so lucky.

"As do I."

I smiled as I kissed him again before settling into his arms. I can't wait to see your home. When will I meet your Godmother?

"Well, if she doesn't show at my home..." he replied, pausing only to think about it, "you should meet her when we next go to see the king."

I giggled. _**Does she often show up at your home?**_

"Quite often, in fact."

_**Well then, don't look now, but I think she did.**_ I pointed out the window at a regal looking carriage outside of John's home.

He kind of shrunk similar to Simba when he was in trouble with his father. "I'm in trouble."

Why? Did you do something? Now, stop hiding behind me. I want to meet her. I reached for the door as the carriage pulled to a stop. Hurry or I'll leave you here.

He looked pale as he looked at the other carriage nervously, shaking his head. "Mmph mm."

I hopped out of the carriage and scurried up the steps. I opened the door and stepped inside. I heard voices so I followed them to the sitting room just off the front hallway.

Ani was sitting in the lap of a regal looking lady who could only be John's Godmother. The years had been kind to her as her green eyes still sparkled and her beauty still held fast to her sun tanned skin. Her slightly graying brown hair was twisted in an elegant knot at the back of her head. At Ani's happy cry upon seeing me, she turned her head and looked at me from head to toe. I kept my back straight and met her gaze head on. She was silent before she chuckled. "So this is the fierce little fairy princess my Godson has brought home to be his bride. I must say I approve if the stories I've heard about you are true. Speaking of, where is that Godson of mine?" She peered around me looking for John.

I looked behind me before sighing and going out to drag him out of the carriage. I pulled him into the house and shoved him into the sitting room, blocking the doorway so he couldn't try and back out.

Lady Kingsley chuckled. "I like her. Now come over here boy and let me have a look at you. Honestly, you're acting like a schoolboy who has done something naughty."

"Yes Godmother," he said quickly as he rushed to her.

She pulled him down to her level and inspected him. "Hmm. You look like you've been eating well for once. Don't think I don't know about you skipping meals to work." She said sternly.

I gaped before glaring at John's back, not at all happy to learn about this.

"I assume she's the one who has been feeding you lately. Is she a good cook? Do you eat everything she puts in front of you?"

I couldn't help but laughing at poor John as I took a seat next to Lady Kingsley, Ani clambering into my lap.

"Uh... Yes, ma'am."

Ani let out a laugh at his face and I quickly clapped a hand to her mouth.

Lady Kingsley looked at me again before she smiled. "You have my approval. Honestly, you remind me a bit of myself when I was still sailing the seas. Take good care of him. He needs a little excitement in his life."

I nodded in agreement, feeling we'd be good friends. Poor John just looked absolutely miserable through her visit and it didn't let up even when she left and Mrs. Jenkins brought us tea.

I set Ani down for a nap and found John in his study, head buried in his hands. I reached him and gently touched his shoulder. _**Darling? Are you alright?**_

"I'm fine, but I have a feeling that I am in trouble with you since she tattled on me."

_**Well, you are a bit. You know it's not good for you to skip meals like that, especially if you're overloaded with work. I told you, if you are given too much, give half of it to me and I'll help you.**_ I sat down in his lap and cupped his cheeks. _**We're a team. You never have to be afraid of appearing weak in my eyes. Everyone needs help once in a while and I'd do the paperwork for you gladly, no matter how much I despise it.**_

"But that's the thing... I haven't done that after you had told me not to."

_**So you're worried because of past actions? Silly John.**_ I kissed his forehead. _**I'm not mad about that. I was upset because I thought you were still doing it. Whatever shall I do with you?**_

"Love me forever and keep me for always?"

_**Naturally, if you do the same for me.**_

"Naturally."

_**Good.**_ I kissed him. _**Now, why don't we head up for a nap? I'm feeling a bit tired.**_

"A nap sounds good," he replied with a sleepy smile.

_**Great. Where will I be staying?**_

"Well, I would be happy to have Mrs. Jenkins prepare a room for you," he offered, "or y-you could stay with me in my room?"

I thought about it for a moment. _**Hmm... Toddler that tosses, turns, kicks and usually ends up lying on my face or cuddly fiancee... Duh, you!**_ I poked his nose playfully. _**You try sleeping with Ani and wake up with her sprawled across your face.**_

"I think I shall pass... For now," he said with a smile. "For now, I think I would prefer cuddling with you."

I smiled at him and gave him an Eskimo kiss. _**To be fair, I was just like her when I was her age. Though I think I've grown out of the habit of sprawling all over the place. I hope.**_

"I'll take my chances," he replied.

I laughed. _**Well, I haven't suffocated you yet. Do I snore? Be honest.**_

"Well... They're these little almost purr-like snores," he answered, "They are quite adorable actually."

I blushed and buried my face in his shoulder. _**I had to ask. I'm just glad I'm not the obnoxious snorer you hear about. You snore too, but it's more quiet plus they're cute too.**_

He blushed as he scratched his cheek. "I'll consider myself lucky, my father snored like a bear."

I laughed. _**My dad did, too. Mother always wondered how I was able to sleep in his arms when he snored like that. I would stay awake and wait for him to come home before going down for a nap in his arms. Mother recorded him snoring like a bear and I was just this little bundle in a blanket on his chest, happily snoozing away.**_

"I always napped with my mother," he confessed, "she would sing or hum a lullaby as I fell asleep."

_**My mother used to do that as well before handing me over to my father. Now, you can nap with me.**_

"Then follow me," he said, "I'll lead you to my room."

I got up and followed him out the door. We went upstairs and paused to check on Ani. Like I thought, she was sprawled out over the bed, snoring softly with the occasional twitch. I followed John into his room and began looking around silently. I looked back at him and smiled. _**I love your room. They didn't show a good shot of it in the film. I hopped up onto the bed and lay on my back. Wow, your bed is so soft.**_ I sat up to see what he was up to.

He was shedding his multiple layers until he was in a light undershirt and pants. He then busied himself with putting his clothes away, so as to not leave a mess.

I quickly looked away with a blush when he started turning my way, hoping he didn't catch me looking.

If he did, he never let on as he kissed my cheek. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around me.

I blushed and snuggled into him. _**I should probably should change, too.**_

He let me go, "If you wish."

I smiled at him and quickly got rid of the dress, leaving me in my corset and an underdress that was a bit shorter in the skirt, the hem brushing the middle of my thighs. I looked around wondering where I could hang my dress up before draping it over the back of a chair. I looked back at John to find his face bright red and he was staring at something. _**John? What are you staring at?**_ I took off my tiara and placed it on his dressing table before looking at him again.

He couldn't form words as he looked at my calves.

I looked down and sighed. _**I forgot. You aren't used to seeing that much leg.**__** I'm glad I didn't wear the shorts that go higher up on my legs when we visited Tony. You'd be a drooling mess on the floor no doubt. Should I cover up? **_I started looking for something to cover up with.

He winced, obviously not liking the idea as he held up his thumb and index finger, indicating a little.

I nodded and looked around before pulling out his dressing gown and put it on. It was too big for me and it dragged on the floor and covered my hands. I tied it shut and looked at him. _**This covered enough?**_

He nodded with a slightly sad smile. "I really do like you in my clothes."

I smiled happily and crawled into his lap. _**And I like being in your clothes. This is warm and it smells just like you. Even if it is too big on me. ****Damn, I**** forgot to take off my corset.**_

"May I help?"

I blushed and nodded. I slipped the dressing gown off and stood in front of him, my back to him so he could see the laces. I drew my hair over one shoulder so it was out of the way. _**I need a hair cut.**_

"No you don't," he protested as his fingers swiftly undid my corset lacings.

_**Yes, I do. My hair is too long. It's almost at the back of my knees when you take most of the curl out. Before too much longer it will reach my ankles.**_

"I think it provides an ethereal look to your appearance," he confessed, "I've always heard that Fae have beautiful, long hair. I'll confess, Lord Oberon and Lady Titania truly inspire awe."

I smiled. _**Well, you aren't the one who has to brush it out and keep sticky little fingers out of it. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Not all the Fae have long hair, but most do. You're helping me brush it out though.**_

"As you wish," he said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled happily. _**Are you done?**_

"I am."

I took my corset from him and placed it with the dress before crawling into bed. _**Thank you.**_

"You're most welcome."

_**Come to bed. You look exhausted. You don't look like you've been sleeping well.**_

"I've been a bit restless admittedly," he said as he got settled.

_**Why? What troubles you?**_

"I've b been having these nightmares."

_**Nightmares? About what?**_

He bit his bottom lip as he debated on saying what it was or not.

_**J****ohn, tell me. No secrets remember?**_ Too bad I wasn't following my own advice when it came to what I saw back in Dun Broch, but he didn't need to know that.

"It's just too depressing to talk about."

It's better to talk about it than letting it sit and fester. You'll feel better then I'll cheer you right back up. Now spill. I'll just keep bugging you until you tell me.

He sighed, knowing it was true. "They're about you..."

_**Oh crap. Am I doing something weird, like going off on some sort of hell bent mischief spree and sending everyone into a panic? Wait, that's actually something I'd do and enjoy.**_ I smiled at him, trying to make things a little lighter as he looked like a kicked puppy.

"You die..."

_**Oh. Well, I'm not going to die. I won't go down easily you know that! I'll take on whatever comes my way.**_

He looked at me in uncertainty.

_**I have you and Ani. You are my reasons to fight and live.** _I straddled his hips as I hovered over him, my hair falling around his face like a curtain. _**I'll always return to you. I've come too far to just let myself die so easily. I haven't married you and I'll be damned if I let myself get killed before I say I do. Especially after when we start having children. I have dreams and goals that are too precious to lose so that's why I will keep fighting with everything I have, come what may.**_

"The person who kills you... I've never met them before..."

_**What do they look like?**_

"I don't ever get a good look at them... I just see golden hair and hear her voice..."

_**Her? Does she say anything?**_

He looked up as he tried to remember some of the things he heard.

I stared down at him, waiting patiently.

"She said something about having her revenge and being betrayed..."

I thought for a moment before shrugging. _**Nope! Can't think of anyone. Unless you count Amber from back**_ h_**ome, but last I heard she got locked up in the loony bin. So nothing to worry about. You're going to get wrinkles.**_ I prodded at his forehead and smoothed the wrinkles away.

"I suppose you are right." He said, smiling at me weakly.

_**Cause I am. I'm always right. You would do well to remember that.**_ I teased as I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest. I poked his nose for emphasis. _**Even when I'm wrong, I'm right.**_

He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

_**What's that look for?**_

"No one is always right, it's the one thing that helps us learn new things."

_**It's an expression. You're thinking too hard.**_ I pouted at him.

"I've never heard this expression... I don't think..."

_**Meet the Robinsons. It's another Disney Film. If you know Mrs. Robinson then that's from her. Again, you're overthinking it. Go to sleep.**_

He nodded as he complied.

I sighed when he cracked open an eye. Now what? Do you need me to move? I started to move off him. I looked at him in surprise when he grabbed my hips. _**What?**_

He pulled me down into a hug. All the while, he was grinning like an imp.

I found my face pressed to his chest as my fingers grasped at his shirt. _**I don't like you right now.**_

"But I love you."

_**You're squashing my face.**_ I dug my nails into his chest slightly, not enough to hurt, but he could feel it. To my surprise, he growled. I peeked up at him, almost scared. Almost.

He grinned at me rather playfully.

_**I don't like that look. Suddenly I'm not tired anymore. Maybe I should... Uh... Escape while I still can? Cause I don't see this ending very well for me at all.**_ I tried squirming out of his arms, but he held fast. _**Oh dear.**_

He growled again as he rolled us over and then he was sitting on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me.

I blushed, but I decided to be stubborn and didn't move, wondering what he'd do. But that didn't last too long, as I couldn't resist kissing him back. _**I thought you were tired. You are not acting tired.**_

"Well, I was, but you... You spurred me into a frenzy, my Moira."

_**Don't go pinning this on me. What exactly did I do? Doesn't look like a frenzy to me.**_ I pouted at him.

"Your nails..." He practically moaned out.

I stared at him, blushing faintly before digging my nails in again to see if it was true.

He tightened his grip slightly as he moaned again.

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as I gently raked my nails down his chest through his shirt to see what would happen. Was it the smartest thing to do? No, not really. Did I care? Not one bit. I just considered it research on what he liked to use later.

He growled as he kissed me deeply, passionately. His hips rocked against mine as I gasped.

I blushed as I kissed him back, my arms going around his shoulders and holding him tightly to me.

He pulled away, baring his throat as he gasped for breath. He held onto me desperately as he struggled to catch his breath.

I reached up and nibbled on his throat, leaving satisfying marks on his skin. The encounter with Angelique made me upset and I wanted there to be no doubt about just who John belonged to. I wasn't going to let some oversexed harpy who reeked of other men sink her claws into what was mine. Same went for those fools who even dared to hope John would leave me for them. I was spurred on by John's receptiveness to my attentions. I rolled him over taking the dominant position and continuing my attention to him.

We both sort of jumped out of our skin when the door opened. I jumped off of John as he dove under the covers when we heard little footfalls against the floor. We both looked over to see Ani's little hands grip onto the edge of the bed as she began pulling herself up.

I looked at John to see what he wanted to do, especially since Ani was struggling to climb.

"Ani, what's the matter, dear?" he asked, tentatively reaching over.

"Up!"

He looked at me, his face a bit flushed. He had a nervous grin on his face as he had a blush on his face beneath the flush.

I held out my hands, signalling that I'd take Ani if he helped her up.

He reached over and with one swift tug, got her on the bed.

She squeaked in surprise before scrambling into my arms, her head nestled against my chest. Ani cooed softly before she yawned, eyes starting to droop. I smiled as I kissed her head before I looked at John.

He smiled softly before kissing my cheek, "I'll be right back." He then crawled out of the bed and headed toward what I assumed was the loo.

I cuddled Ani and crawled under the covers, my back propped up against some pillows while I waited for John. I must have dozed off because my eyes felt heavy when I felt him climb back into bed. I looked at him and smiled.

He cuddled up close to us, wrapping his arms around both Ani and myself. "Rest easy, my love."

I smiled and leaned into him, my own eyes closing. I felt at home with my loved ones and nothing could change that.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Down the Rabbit Hole

Ani and I were outside in the gardens while John was at court for a meeting. Ani was running around exploring while I tended the gardens, gathering the last roses of the season to surprise John. Mrs. Jenkins was inside dusting or most likely turning the many portraits upside down if she didn't have her glasses on.

Ani let out a happy squeal and ran over to John when he walked into the gardens. I smiled when he hoisted her up and gave her a little toss in the air before hugging her. I stood up and dusted off my hands before going over to them.**_ Hello love. How was your meeting?_**

"Ratcliffe was up to his usual tricks," he muttered.

I pulled a face. **_He's back in London? Oh joy. What was he up to this time?_**

"He said rather wretched things about you," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes. **_I'm not surprised. Honestly, I don't think he can stand the idea of a woman being in charge or having power. You saw how he was in Jamestown. _**

"I think you are right," he concurred, "He tends to be just as misogynistic, if not more so than even Gaston."

**_He's got an ego, but I'm not worried. My place in court is secure, especially after the plan to open a perfume business here went over incredibly well thanks to help from your godmother. It's already successful and people are singing the king's praises. Something Ratcliffe doesn't like no doubt. He just has to suck it up._**

"A perfumery?" John asked, "When did this come up?"

**_Oh, just a bit ago. It was all very hush hush between myself, your godmother and some potential financial backers. Surely you've noticed the lack of crime and people on the street? The business has already established trade routes to the other realms as well as jobs for people. They aren't selling quite yet, but from what Lady Kingsley says, the people are happy and content. The business is going well, the king gets the trade connection and a percentage of profits. I've already had samples sent out to other kingdoms and among the nobility here and orders are already pouring in. Plus, the King won't have to pay taxes in order to ship perfume from elsewhere and since it's made her, he and the other nobles get it at a lower price than they would have if they imported._**

"Oh wow, that's amazing," John exclaimed.

I smiled in pride. **_My place in the king and queen's favor is secure._**

"It certainly sounds like."

**_It helps that Tony is my brother. Being a princess has done some good, at least. I helped people off the streets and better provide for their families. Of course they don't know it was my idea. They believe that their benevolent king and queen are behind it. I am completely fine with that. Now come relax. Forget Ratface._**

He nodded as he wrapped an arm around me as he kissed me lovingly.

"Ew." Ani said, making a face. She then ran off elsewhere in the gardens.

"I'm late! I'm late for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late!

I'm late!"

**_Did you hear that?_**

"I did... Very curious."

We turned to see the White Rabbit scurrying through the gardens, holding his pocket watch. Ani was close behind, a gleeful smile on her face.

"Uh oh."

**_What's he doing here? Well, I'm not following him._**

"Ani is, Moira."

**_What?_** I turned my head in time to see Ani crawl under some bushes to follow the White Rabbit. **_Ani, stop! We have to stop her!_** I picked up my skirts and ran over to the bush. I peered under and saw Ani crawl into a rather large hole. **_Great. I'm going after her._**

John was right behind me. "I'm going with you."

I got down on my hands and knees before crawling through the bush. **_I am so glad I didn't wear the hoops. Crap, I think my dress tore._**

"Well, your dress and my top," he sighed, "as long as we get Ani."

**_Agreed. Well, there's the hole. Question is will we fit? I don't see her. I think she's further in._**

"We won't know unless we try."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I began crawling in before my hips got stuck. **_John? My hips are stuck in the entrance._** I wiggled a bit to try and free myself, but it didn't help much. **_John? Could you help me please?_**

"Alright, but you asked," he said as he gripped my hips and pushed me further in.

I grunted softly as I landed on my front but I wasn't stuck anymore and the tunnel was a bit roomier. **_Thank you. Can you get through alright? I'm crawling ahead to see if I can find her. _**

"I'll try," he said as he looked at the entrance.

I started crawling, my eyes adjusting to the dimness. There has to be a better way. I looked back and saw John following. **_Be careful! There's a drop somewhere and we don't want to faaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllll!_** The ground disappeared as I pitched forward tumbling into the darkness below.

"Moira!"

**_Goodbye John! Goodbyyyyyyyyyyyye!_** I waved at him as he quickly faded from sight. Ugh. This was seriously starting to get on my nerves. Why is that things from other films kept happening to me? Maybe I wasn't as in control of my story as I originally thought or someone hated me. I was not thrilled about going down the rabbit hole as it had been years since I had seen this film and I didn't remember everything about it. Just then my skirts decided to puff out, slowing my fall. Well, I remembered this part. Could I fly back up? I tried, but it felt like my head collided with a wall. I rubbed my head as I continued to float down. Guess not. How long was this fall anyways? This was boring.

I yelped when I felt someone grab my waist. I turned to see John looking at me with the most adorable confused look on his face. He grinned at me sheepishly.

**_Nice of you to drop in. Literally. Wait, did you jump in after me? Why did you do that? _**

"I wanted to be sure that you were okay should you meet the Queen of Hearts," he confessed.

**_I think I'd be able to deal with her. Now we're both in trouble because I barely remember anything about this world. Is it me or is it getting a bit brighter?_** I asked, looking down as a dim light was headed our way. I reached a hand out and as luck would have it, it was a lamp and I turned it up so the whole room was lit. **_Oh, this part. Now I remember this! _**I looked around at all the random objects as a grandfather clock passed us, chiming. **_John let go. You're dragging us down faster. I cast a flying spell on you just don't try flying up. _**

He nodded as he gently let me go.

I picked up a book before flipping through it.

"Moira?"

**_What? _**I didn't look up from the book, trying to decipher it. Maybe it was in Outlandish. Certainly looked like it.

"Your dress..."

I looked down to see my dress had changed into something similar to Alice's, puffy skirt, stockings, shoes, hair-bow, apron and all, only the sleeves were off the shoulder and the neckline was lower in an obviously more mature cut. **_Oh come on!_** I threw my hands up in anger and brought them down, accidentally flattening my skirt, which led to me falling faster. I quickly moved my hands and my dress puffed up again as the apron came up to land in my face. **_Not doing that again._**

A mirror came up next and when my reflection passed it, it was going up not down and it was upside down too. I flipped in the air so I was upside down too. I looked at a long map as it passed by. **_You know people used to think you could fall straight through the earth and come out the other side. Often that you'd end up in China. Which is totally silly as the earth is not round-!_**

I was cut off by a loud clang as my foot caught on something, my vision jarred. John landed on his feet, luckily and as my vision came into focus, I saw the White Rabbit hopping away. **_John! Look there he goes! After him! _**

"I thought that we were after Ani?" he implored.

**_Well, I don't see Ani. But where the White Rabbit goes, she's not too far behind. We need to hurry before she manages to get out of this place and into Wonderland beyond. If she gets out, we'll be looking for her for hours! _**

He ran after the White Rabbit.

I managed to free myself, landing on my back before I ran after John, arriving just in time to see the White Rabbit disappear behind a door. **_John? I think I remember this. There might be more doors behind this one. _**

True to my words, there was another door that was smaller and it went on until we reached the last door that was the smallest of all. I looked at John to see what he wanted to do. **_We have to go through. It's the only way out. We can't go back up, trust me we do not want to try. _**

"Ladies first."

I gave him a look that clearly stated I wasn't amused. I knelt down and opened the final door before squeezing through. The room was made up of squares on the wall, just like the one I climbed out of, each wall a different color. There was no other door, but movement caught my eye as I saw a small curtain shift like someone had just passed through. I wandered over and parted them to reveal a door. I reached to open it only to startle when it let out a yell. I fell back on my butt as the door opened its eyes.

**_Oh my! I'm so sorry! _**

"Oh that's quite alright! You gave me quite a turn there! Get it? Doorknob? Turn? Anyways, what can I do for you?" The door spoke.

**_Oh, we're looking for a little girl about yea big, blonde hair in pigtails, she was following a white rabbit. Have you seen them? _**

"Of course I have! Take a look!" He opened his mouth wide, which was basically the keyhole, and let me peer in. I saw the White Rabbit and Ani not too far behind.

**_That's them!_** I reached for the knob again, but he moved out of the way.

"I'm sorry, but it's simply impassable!"

John was too busy looking around the room as if looking for something.

**_You mean impossible. _**

"No, impassable. Nothing is impossible. You two are simply much too big to pass through."

"We need a key and a... Bottle..." John said thoughtfully.

**_Well, I could just shrink myself._** I tried to shrink, but it felt like my magic snapped back at me, leaving a very unpleasant stinging sensation going through me. **_Ouch! Damn! My magic won't work! _**

"Of course it won't. Logic won't help you in this place, my dear. This is Wonderland after all."

"Key and bottle," John said with a smile as he gestured to a table that wasn't there earlier.

I looked as a bottle showed up that read, "Drink me."

"Exactly, try the bottle."

I picked it up. **_Surely because it says 'Drink me' doesn't mean it's safe. It could very well be poison or something else equally unpleasant. But as my magic won't help us here, I suppose the only thing to do is to drink it._** I uncorked it and raised it to my lips.

"It's Wonderland, Moira," John stated, holding the key.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip. **_Hmm, tastes like... Cherry pie._** I shrunk somewhat. I looked down.**_ I don't know if I like this. _**

"It's all we've got, Moira."

I kept sipping until I was the perfect size, except the bottle was heavier and nearly crushed me.

John gently took it before it did and offered me the key as he began to take a sip.

I took it and walked over to the door. **_Open wide buddy!_**

The door complied and opened his mouth so I could unlock the door.

"Would you like to try the box?" The door offered as a gold box appeared at my feet.

I opened it to find several cookies inside with the words 'Eat Me.'

"Maybe later," John suggested.

I**_ am hungry though. _**I picked one up and took a bite out of it. I instantly regretted it as I grew rapidly until my head collided with the ceiling. **_Ouch! Oh, right! I forgot about those... John? Where are you? I don't want to step on you. Ugh. We had to go to the one place I barely remember! _**

"He's on your shoe, my dear! Safe and sound!" the door answered.

I looked down and saw John on my shoe with the bottle. **_Sorry John! I always seem to remember things a bit too late! _**

I'm sure he tried to say something, but at his size, I couldn't really hear him.

I picked up the bottle and took a huge sip, shrinking at once, but unfortunately falling through the air.

"Moira!" John cried out. "Oof!"

I looked down as he was splayed out across the floor underneath me.

**_Oh, thank you for the catch dear. _**I patted his cheek as I hopped off him. I smoothed down my skirt, scowling when they did nothing to hide the blasted white bloomers that stopped at my knees. **_Are you alright John? _**

"Just trying to catch my breath," he squeaked, "did not properly brace myself... Philoctetes would be talking about how many times he has told me how to brace myself when catching falling objects or women..."

I couldn't help it, but let out a snort of amusement. **_Did he expect you to catch falling damsels on a regular basis then? Or was that one of his hero lessons? _**

He held up his finger up, "One of his hero lessons..." He then let his hand collapse onto the floor.

I knelt down. **_Are you dead? I'll not be left a widow before you even married me. _**

"Head hurts, smacked it on the floor..."

"You two might want to get moving if you hope to catch those two that you are after," the door suggested.

**_Thank you!_** I grabbed John and dragged him through the door only to walk into... Empty air? We hovered in the air for a moment before we fell and landed with a splash in salty water. I spit some out as I held onto John. **_Oh dear. I think we landed in Alice's tears from the last time she was here. John? Are you still alive? Or at least somewhat sensible? _**

"I'd like to see land soon," he muttered, spitting out water.

**_Come on. With luck, we'll avoid the Dodo. I don't want to be caught in his stupid race that no one ever gets dry in. _**

We paddled to shore and we climbed up the sand. We narrowly avoided the Dodo and his race by running into the woods. **_They're still doing that race? Does time not function here or something? No wonder that rabbit is always late! How are you feeling? Here sit down for a moment._** I guided him over to a fallen log. **_You rest here and I'll look for clues._** I left him alone and began searching. I felt a chill go up my spine, like I was being watched, but I brushed it off. I turned to head back to John when I ran right into Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Oh dear.

I tried stepping around them, but they seemed pretty intent on distracting me. I managed to shake them and ran back to John. **_We have to get out of here! I ran into the Tweedle Twins! _**I hauled him to his feet only to find our way blocked by the twins. They pushed us down on the log again and began telling us the story of the curious oysters or as it was also known, the Walrus and Carpenter.

I nudged John and gestured to the woods with my head once the twins were distracted. I slowly eased off the log and slunk towards the woods, John close behind. **_Whew. You know this place seemed fun as a kid, now it's just downright annoying. Why was the rabbit hole in your gardens anyways? John? Are you ok? Or did you get hurt worse than you let on when I landed on you? _**

"I'm fine," he said, "I'm trying to figure out how and why the rabbit hole was in my garden."

I smirked and pulled him to me, laying a deep kiss on him. **_Logic won't help us dear. Let's get a little illogical. I remember the rest of the film now. Let's go this way. _**

He nodded and followed me.

We walked for a short time before we came upon a cottage. **_It's the White Rabbit's home! Maybe he's here? _**

The Rabbit poked his head out of one of the upper windows as we approached. "Mary Anne!" He disappeared inside again.

**_Who's Mary Anne?_**

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that he's going to confuse you for her."

**_Why on earth would he do that? It's impossible I look like her... Isn't it? _**

The rabbit called for Mary Anne some more before he came out to the gardens. I approached the gate and cleared my throat. **_Excuse me? Mr. Rabbit? Have you seen a little girl? About yea big?_**

The rabbit turned around and glared at me. "Why Mary Anne! What are you doing out here? Go fetch me my gloves and fan at once! I'm going to be late! Go on!" He blew his trumpet at me as he ushered me inside.

"It's what he does, Moira..."

I glared at him over my shoulder before I went inside to look. The faster I found his things, the sooner we could look for Ani. I walked up the stairs and into his room. I began poking around looking for his gloves and fan. I found his gloves in a drawer, but no fan. I came across a box filled with more cookies. I debated for a few moments on if it would make me grow bigger, but I decided not to risk it. But I did grab a couple and stuff them into an apron pocket. One could never be too carefully prepared as they might come in handy later. I found his fan shortly after and scurried down the stairs.

The White Rabbit snatched them out of my hands without so much of a thank you and took off again, yelling he was late once more.

I huffed in aggravation. **_Great. Now what?_**

John looked around, "What do you mean?"

**_Well, he ran off without telling us anything which means we have to follow him again. We still haven't found Ani yet! I may know of someone who can help us, but we'll have to shrink._** I walked over to the carrot patch and pulled up two carrots. **_Here._** I tossed one to him.

John took it but didn't take a bite. He followed me as I led him further along the path till we reached what looked like a flower patch.

**_The only way we're going to find Ani is going the way Alice went when she was here. So that means shrinking and dealing with the flowers._** I took a bite of the carrot and shrunk,

John followed soon after. We began winding our way through the grass when a rocking horse fly crossed our path and whinnied in my face before flying off again.

"What on earth was that?" John asked, as he stared off after the rocking horse fly.

**_Rocking horse fly. Quite cute if you ask me. _**

Bread and butterflies flew past us next and landed on a leaf, forming a perfect loaf of bread.

"Bread and butterflies." John stated, looking pleased he had correctly identified what we had seen.

"Correctly identified." A voice spoke.

John and I looked around before looking up to see a rose. I wasn't bothered by the fact the rose was talking.

"What brings the two of you here? It's not often we get flowers from other gardens to visit us." The rose continued to speak with us as the other flowers began to look at us with interest.

I quickly clapped a hand over John's mouth when he was about to say we weren't flowers. **_We're looking for my sister. Just a small bud she is, hasn't even bloomed yet. I lost track of her and I need to get her back to her garden as soon as possible. _**

The other flowers conversed amongst themselves and offered to sing for us while they passed the word onto the other plants in the woods.

I gave John a look that said go with it. He sighed and just nodded.

We sat down and they sang the same song they sang to Alice. Luckily, the bread and butterflies didn't try and pull me up so I could sing.

Once the song was finished, I talked with the red rose about Ani. She knew we weren't flowers or weeds, but she was quite kind. I turned to get John but the other flowers were flirting with him. I stomped over and grabbed his arm, pulling him away. Some of the flowers didn't like that and began calling me a weed before the Dizzy Daffodils poured water on me, completely soaking me. I scowled wanting nothing more than to rip them apart by their stems. I would have had John not grabbed my arm. I stared at him in disbelief as to why he was stopping me.

"The last thing we need is for the queen's army taking us to see her because she became offended that someone tore those flowers to pieces," he stated, lifting me over his shoulder.

I blushed before I started squirming. **_Those aren't even in her gardens! She won't know! Come on, can't I tear up a few of them? They dumped water on me! Put me down! _**

He kept on walking with me on his shoulder, "No, I shan't try and explain to Ani why her beloved sister does not have her head."

**_Put me down or I'll kick you._** Not that I would, really.

"Only if you promise to not turn back to tear up a few flowers."

**_No promises. I'm freezing. _**

"Then I'm not putting you down, but I will do this..." He then shifted my position so that he was cradling me bridal style as he continued walking.

**_I don't like you right now._** I scowled, ducking my head to hide my blush. **_Really don't like you right now. You're going to get wet too from my soaked dress. _**

"Then I will get wet," he stated.

**_Still don't like you._** I sneezed.

He kissed my cheek. "I still love you."

I pouted. **_We got lucky so far. We haven't run into any Heartless yet. This place is usually crawling with them. _**

"Maybe the purity of Ani's Heart is keeping them at bay for now?"

**_Perhaps, but who knows, they may go after her. They seek Hearts remember? Then again, as long as she doesn't go near the Queen of Hearts, she should be ok. If I remember correctly, the Heartless are seriously attracted to the Darkness in her Heart. We know my Heart isn't keeping them at bay, that's for sure. Will you put me down now? We're far away from the flowers and it wouldn't do us good to go back the way we came. We need to find a mushroom. Those stupid flowers ruined the cookies I had in my apron pocket, so we can't use them to make us grow. _**

He nodded as he gently set me down.

I scooped out the soggy cookies from my apron pocket and threw them away before I began wringing out my skirts.**_ Dumb flowers. I think I prefer it when they don't talk... Or flirt. Now let's see... Where are we? How fast can one little kid move? You don't think something swooped down and carried her off do you? I am seriously going to be speaking to Mickey about this. That rabbit hole should not have ended up in your gardens. I think there was a breach somewhere. Underland is one of those realms that shows up when it pleases and wherever it pleases. Wonderland has a set entrance and realm. Usually the only way in is through Alice's world or going in with the Gummi ship straight to that area we arrived in. _**

"I'm sure that King Mickey would like to know that."

**_Honestly, I just want to go home. I used to love this place as a kid, but now it's just annoying. At least Underland made more sense but it has two Omega Class beasts there, so I'm glad we didn't end up there. _**

"I'm glad Ani didn't end up there," he stated, "imagining her meeting one of those." He shuddered. "I dread the thought."

**_Grandfather drilled the classifications into my head before he even let me out on missions. Surely no one is dumb enough to mess with an Omega Class. But then again, The Red Queen controlled both the Jubb Jubb Bird and the Jabberwocky, even though everyone knows you don't mess with an Omega Class, even if you're a hero or a villain. It's a miracle she wasn't torn apart by them. The Jabberwocky is supposed to be one of the last true dragons left. _**

"I'm aware of the Omega Class... Your grandfather wanted to be sure that everyone knew so as to be safe, especially those who travel to the other realms," John confessed. "However, I am a bit hazy on the other classifications are."

**_Alpha Class is the 13 most powerful villains. Beta Class is the secondary Villains. They aren't as powerful as the 13 but still a force to be reckoned with, and they all have potential to be a member of the 13 should something happen to a member. Gamma Class is basically the henchmen like Horace and Jasper, or villains that don't pose too much threat. Then you have Delta Class which is the lowest of the low, the minions. It's practically impossible to get out of the Delta Class. They're stuck doing the bidding of both the villains and the henchman. Omega Class is as everyone knows, do no mess with at all. I mean it's sheer dumb luck that anyone who has come into contact with an Omega is still alive, like Gepetto and his encounter with Monstro. Even Grandfather and Oberon wouldn't mess with an Omega Class. That's where Chernabog is. _**

"Why does that not surprise me," John muttered.

**_Because Chernabog literally embodies Darkness and is scary as hell and I'm terrified of him? _**

"Everyone is terrified of him," John stated.

**_For good reason. Thank goodness he's been sealed up. I hate to think what would happen if he was able to get out every Walpurgisnacht Night._**

"Out of all the Omega Class beasts," he replied, "he is the only one I have known that could be civil. He is the only one I have seen in the House of Mouse..."

**_Too bad we can't seal Monstro up. I mean, where would we put a murderous whale? Chernabog is civil because he's intelligent. You do realize that's not really him, right? He's been sealed up in Bald Mountain for many years since the beginning of the Kingdom. What you're seeing a sort of astral projection of him. He can't exactly wake up from his stone sleep until Walpurgisnacht and then he goes back at the sound of the bells. Trust me. Chernabog is huge compared to the one you saw in the House of Mouse. _**

"But... Oh... Okay..."

**_You're confused, aren't you? Let's just say it's something magical folk understand and leave it at that, shall we? _**

"I'm only slightly confused, I understand astral projection to... An extent, but not the extent you do."

**_Trust me, even I didn't fully understand it. Apparently, Chernabog is so powerful he wasn't able to be sealed completely. His physical form is still sealed inside that mountain. I think in a sense we're seeing his intelligent side being projected while the beast is sealed. I don't understand it fully but rest assured, Chernabog is no threat as long as he is still sealed inside Bald Mountain._** Even with the first sealing, he was free to _**come out every**_ **_Walpurgisnacht but then he got too out of hand and tried to destroy the Kingdom. So they had no choice but to seal him away for good. _**

"It's still kind of scary when you think about it, though."

**_It is, but the spell is powerful. Even if someone did try to release him, it'd take years and a vast amount of power to free him. _**

He nodded at that, "I suppose I can take some solace in that."

**_Plus, I'd protect you. We have much more powerful magic users on our side now than we did then. Grandfather was the one to seal Chernabog. Chernabog wouldn't stand a chance now. Why are we worrying about Omega Class here? We have a baby to find and we need to find a mushroom. To find the mushroom, we have to look for letters. Smoke letters in particular. We find the letters, we find the mushroom and then further on we'll find the baby. We're using illogical things to find what we are after. Oh look, there's the letters. Come on._** I set off at a brisk pace, feeling much more at ease in the place, now that I remembered it. **_Come on, John. Sooner we get big again, the sooner we get out of here. _**

"I'm right behind you," he stated.

We soon reached the Blue Caterpillar, well Blue Butterfuly smoking away on his hookah and blowing out letters as he said them. He didn't seem to care we were there of the fact I helped myself to some mushroom slices, two from each side. I scurried back to John. **_Ok, so one side makes us grow bigger, the other makes us smaller._** I held one slice up to my lips. **_Well, here goes. Let's pray this isn't going to make me smaller. _**

"Indeed, how much smaller can you get?" he wondered aloud.

**_Small enough to poof out of existence? Well, wish me luck!_** I took a small bite of one and shot up, my head even going above the trees. **_Well, that wasn't right. _**I nibbled the other one and shrunk back to my previous size, landing on my rear with a thump. Ok, so the one in my right hand will make us grow and the other shrinks. I gave John one of the ones in my right hand before taking a small lick of my slice. It worked as I was back to normal. I smiled when John reached his proper height as well. I put the mushrooms away for later.

We set off again, still looking for any sign of Ani but with no luck.

I was peering around a tree when a voice spoke. "Lose something?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and backed up into John in fright.

"Hello Chesire-puss," John called softly.

I sighed in annoyance before looking up to see the Cheshire's tell tale grin floating in the air. He made himself visible and I tuned out the conversation when John started talking to him. I knew Cheshire wasn't evil but he wasn't exactly much help. I jumped when John placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him to see what he wanted.

"Ani went this way, love," he said with a smile, "follow me."

I smiled and hopped up onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. I beamed at him when he looked over his shoulder at me. **_I'm cold and you're warm. Plus, it's faster this way and your hands will be free. But I will get down if you want me to. _**

He smiled at me, "No, you are fine."

I snuggled into his back, resting my head on his shoulder. **_Where we are going? _**

"The Hatter's," he replied so casually.

**_What? Why there? If we go there, we'll end up in that blasted tea party of his! Must we? _**

"That is exactly where the Chesire cat said Ani went."

**_Wait a second. Ani loves tea parties. Argh, I feel so stupid! Why didn't I think about that in the first place? I feel stupid now._** I dropped my head onto his shoulder. **_Face it John, this place is screwing with my head. _**

"That's what Wonderland does, Moira, my dear."

**_How are you so level headed? This place is screwing with me. I do not like this place. When we get home, I want to go to bed and sleep. Or have you kiss me senseless that I forget all about this place. _**

"We could end up with both..."

**_I like the way you think. I see the Mad Hatter's. Let me down. I'm going to sneak over and see if I can find the kid. If she's there, I'll sneak in and grab her then we can leave. _**

John put me down and I crept over to the gate and peered over. I saw Ani sitting in a chair, looking entertained. The Mad Hatter and The March Hare were too caught up in their own song to notice me slip through the gate and crawl over to the table. I crawled under it until I reached Ani's chair and tugged on her foot. She peered under and smiled when she saw me. I put a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet. She nodded and crawled under the table. We crawled back out and booked it out of the garden in the nick of time as the Hatter called for clean cups.

Ani went over to John, holding her arms up. Her dress was very much like Alice's too, bow on her head as well.

I heaved a sigh of relief as we made our getaway. I yawned and sat down at the base of a tree, my eyes feeling heavy. **_I need to rest for a moment. I'm exhausted. _**

Ani yawned and crawled into my arms and was out like a light. I smiled sleepily at John as he sat next to me, pulling me into his arms. I felt my eyes close as I fell fast asleep.

_John's POV_

Something tickled my nose, waking me as I saw a butterfly startle and fly away. I looked around groggily to see that we were in my garden under the tree. Looking down, I found Moira tucked under my arm and Ani snuggled up between the both of us. I looked around again, trying to figure how I could get them in the house. I couldn't carry them both, and I didn't want to leave one of them alone. I sighed in relief when I saw Mrs. Jenkins start heading my way.

"Mrs. Jenkins," I said softly, offering her Ani, "will you take Ani to her bed, please?"

Mrs. Jenkins smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. The poor thing must be tired from all her playing. It's so good to have little feet running around the halls again. I pray that you and Desmoira will be blessed and more little feet will run through the halls as well." She took Ani and whisked her away to be put down for a nap.

I smiled before turning my attention to Moira as I gently lifted her up and carried her inside.

She stirred slightly and her eyes opened, still heavy with sleep.

"Shh," I whispered, carrying her up to my room

She didn't put up a fuss and went willingly to the bed, grasping a pillow and snuggling it as her eyes started to close. She seemed to be fighting sleep as she looked at me silently.

I kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back... I'd rather not sleep in so many layers."

She smiled and went back to sleep.

When I knew that she was asleep again, I went to my study to write a letter to Mickey. I was worried about Moira. Nothing new about me being worried, but I had noticed that she had been sleeping a lot lately and it made me wonder. I knew Moira was not one to be idle as she was always doing something to keep herself busy. Perhaps all her magic use lately was draining her. I wrote my concerns to Mickey as well as the fact that the entrance to Wonderland had shown up in my world and the fact we didn't encounter a single Heartless while there. Once my letter was penned and sent, I went back upstairs to Moira.

She was still fast asleep, just the way I had left her. I got rid of a few layers before crawling into bed with her. I wasn't tired, so I decided to catch up on some work. Moira must have been in a truly deep sleep as the scratching of my quill didn't bother her and I knew she could be a light sleeper at times. I was definitely worried now. It was times like this that I felt so helpless because my darling Moira was a magic user and I wasn't, leaving me at a distinct disadvantage when it came to caring for her. I just prayed that it was just mere exhaustion and not something more sinister.


	27. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26: This is Halloween_

John and I left London and returned home. Of course the second we got back, Tony needed me with him for some sort of company thing. His excuse was that because I was a Stark, I had to go with him. I honestly think he just wanted me to come along so he wouldn't be bored. Not that I blamed him. A lot of people kept coming up and tried kissing up, a few men even went as far to sweep me off my feet. I always said no and that I was happily engaged.

John was waiting for me at the Tower when we returned and we took a sort of vacation, during which I introduced him to more things from my time. I learned very quickly that John did not do well when it came to scary movies, especially if Tony picked them. But we helped Ani make Halloween decorations and he watched as I made lots of pumpkin treats in anticipation for Halloween. Gwen and I were alike in this respect as both of us looked forward to Halloween with such eagerness that Tony deemed it unhealthy and spooky.

But was really odd was that Oberon came to the Tower quite often and from what I overheard, he wanted the Avengers to get rid of something for him.

"I have need of your services," he stated as he spoke to Steve as Tony aggravated him.

I pretended to be busy as I listened in. Which was hard as Xanatos and Renard were both there as well and Ani had managed to rope Owen and Preston into a tea party, holding it in her corner of the kitchen.

"What can I help you with sir? Tony, stop that!" Steve replied as he swatted at Tony, who dodged as he began giggling insanely.

I managed to tempt Tony into being quiet as I placed pumpkin chocolate chip cookies in front of him.

"What is it you need our help with?" Steve shot me a grateful look after I distracted Tony.

"I have heard that you have had dealings with an old enemy of mine," Oberon explained, "he left a beast on my island that needs ridding of."

"Old enemy?" Steve questioned. "Who?"

"Dracula," Oberon replied.

I glanced up at Gwen when Dracula's name was mentioned to see how she was reacting. She glanced right back at me as we both thought the same thing.

"What kind of beast is it?" Steve asked seriously. "I'll have to take it up with the whole team, especially if it's Dracula's."

Tony, on the other hand, looked rather excited at the idea of getting his hands on something Dracula made.

I flicked my right ear a couple of times at Gwen, a signal that meant we were going to investigate. I slipped out of the room unnoticed and Gwen quickly joined me._** We need to find it. It could help us find him. I bet it's in the Hulk's containment cell. I heard Bruce mentioning that it was finally being put to good use. We need to move fast if we want to get to it. We've got maybe 20 minutes to find it and figure out what to do with it. Tony will stall with reasons to keep it.**_

"Sounds like a plan," Gwen stated, "but how? We'd need to go now."

I grabbed her and poofed us down to the lowered levels of the tower. _**Like that. Come on. The Hulk's cell is just ahead.**_ I led the way and stopped in front of the faint glass unit where the last thing I expected to see was inside. _**This is what he wants to be rid of?**_ I looked at the creature in disbelief as it approached the glass, tail wagging madly. _**What is it? It seems friendly. It looks like some sort of a giant wolf mixed with other things.**_

"Oh my goodness," Gwen exclaimed with a giggle, "why am I not surprised? Vlad wouldn't want something so overly friendly. Who's a good boy?"

The beast leaned against the glass as his tail thumped against it wildly.

_**Maybe it was a fluke? But who cares? I wanna keep him! I can't let him be destroyed! He looks like a giant patchwork wolf, too cute!**_I opened the glass door and slipped inside. _**Come here boy! **_I knelt down and held my hands out to the beast. He came over and after licking my face a few times, he plopped himself down on his back across my lap so I could rub his belly. I did so and his mouth hung open, back paw thumping on the ground as his tail wagged madly. _**Aw he's nothing but a big puppy! A Frankensteined puppy, but still so cute! Who's a good boy? You are! I wonder if Tony will let me keep him?**_

"I hope so," Gwen replied, "or else I'll have to shanghai him away someplace safe."

Unfortunately, we were clearly busted when someone cleared their throat.

Uh oh... I didn't want to look to see who busted us. _**No one is destroying my Moony. **_

"I personally don't care as long as he is off my isle," Oberon stated.

"Des you named it? I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep him, he was made by Dracula." Steve said, looking concerned.

At that moment, Bun Bun, my rabbit that had undergone the same treatment as Moony, hopped into the room and jumped up on the top of my head where he nestled down. I had previously thought he had been stuffed, but he since has proven to be alive, well indeed.

I blinked up at everyone innocently as they stared at the newest addition to my hair. _**What? Never seen an undead bunny before? I found him when I was a kid and in my defense, I thought he was stuffed until recently.**_

Oberon stared at him sternly before glancing at Gwen's Inlé, who usually stayed tucked away in the satchel at her hip. "Where did you both get those?"

Moony got up and went over to Oberon seeking affection, but he quickly backed up when Oberon snarled at him. Moony whined before returning to me, where I gave him the cuddles he wanted.

"Wow, you must really not like the cuddles unless they come from the Mrs." Gwen suggested.

Oberon appeared directly in front of her, his nose barely touching hers, "And how would you know about that?"

"Good guess?" she squeaked.

_**Gwen don't piss him off. Bad things happen.**_ I stated from my spot on the floor.

"How was I supposed to know that would piss him off?" Gwen countered, "Papa Smurf is supposed to be wise and lovable."

Tony snickered from behind Steve.

I face palmed. _**Digging your grave.**_

She looked at Oberon as he glared at her before she grinned at him sheepishly. It was rather reminiscent of when Mulan got caught by Shang. "You know, from the pics I've seen of Dracula..."

_**Gwen! Don't!**_

"No, do it," Oberon growled, "Please finish that sentence."

Gwen meeped as she crawled toward where I was sitting as she said in a hack Dexter voice, "Save me, DD. Papa Smurf wants to punish me."

I shook my head at her. _**You're the one who keeps pissing him off! And do iI look like a blonde ditz with giant obsessed with ballet, pushing buttons and destroying secret labs?**_

"I have no filter!" She replied, "Everyone should know this! Plus, I never said that you were."

_**Good. And everyone knows you don't tick off Oberon. Remember what happened to Puck? I say this with great affection: zip your howling screamer!**_

"I'm more concerned about what happened to the last gremlin queen that crossed him, and bite me, DD," she said as she eyed him nervously while he grinned dangerously.

_**Yes, well you need a filter. And no thanks. I prefer biting John. He's tastier.**_

"Well now, who's the pot calling the kettle black?"

_**No idea what you're talking about. Sticks and stones love.**_

"Whatever."

Steve and Tony both commented with a "Mm hmm."

"See? They know what I mean."

_**No one asked the tin man or the captain spangles. And next time you piss someone off I'm not helping.**_

"Can we get back on topic, please?" Oberon growled.

"I think he's talking to you," Gwen whispered.

_**I'm keeping Moony. And as for the rabbits, I found mine and I've kept him ever since. He's one my dear companions just like my cat, well cat that turns into a lion. Either way I'm keeping Moony.**_

"I saved mine from two of Brutus's pack," Gwen replied.

Oberon looked at us in uncertainty, clearly not buying our explanations.

_**I really did find mine. I thought it was a toy. Dang thing didn't move for years. Think what you want. I've just come to accept that I attract the strange and unusual as I myself am strange and unusual. I'm keeping Moony and that's that. He's out of your hair and off your island and I get a dog like I've always wanted. **_

Deciding that he had had enough, he sighed, "As long as he is no longer on my island."

_**He won't be, right Moony?**_ I looked at him and he licked my cheek._** He agrees. Satisfied Mr. Doubting Mustafa?**_

"I understood that reference!" Steve stated happily as he looked around at us. He looked so pleased with himself. That look quickly faded when Oberon leveled a scathing glare his way. I felt bad for Steve. He just tried so hard. Tony looked at him with pride, though.

I saw a chance to book it and I took it. _**As fun as this has been, I'm going back upstairs to feed my dog. Let's go Gwen before you piss off Lord Oberon even more.**_

Gwen stuck her tongue out at me, but followed after anyways.

The trip back up wasn't too eventful. Bun Bun stayed fast asleep on my head and Moony kept pressing his nose to my arm for ear scratches. I briefly wondered how John would react to my newest pet. I looked at Gwen. _**Do you think he can help us find you know who? You say Voldemort I'll swat you.**_

"That would be an insult to you know who and you know it," she snapped.

_**It was a joke. What's got your wand in a knot? Is it Loki again or the fact we may find him after all these years now that we have Moony?**_

"Why do you think it's Loki?" she said, playing innocent.

I gave her a look. _**Because he gets under your skin like no other. At any rate, how do you think John will react to Moony? Ani won't care except he's fluffy.**_ I smiled as I scratched under Moony's chin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied, "but John might be a bit overwhelmed by his sheer size."

The elevator dinged as we reached our floor and Moony trotted out happily. One way to know. We followed after and found Moony on his back, Ani and Alex petting him while his tail wagged in bliss. Everyone else was staring at Moony and Nat and Clint were reaching for their weapons. Only Queen Titania looked amused.

"Nat, Clint, down," Gwen growled.

Owen and Preston both looked ready to pull the children away.

_**It's alright. He's harmless, considering Dracula made him. Anyone lays one hand on him with the intent to harm, you'll find yourself head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can say Quidditch. Ani plays with Hulk all the time. Moony is a lot more tame and fluffy.**_

Bruce smiled slightly and let out a soft chuckle. He knew it was true as the Other Guy adored toting Ani around when he was out.

"Who's a big ham?" Gwen cooed as Moony smiled at her while continuing to get affection from the kids.

_**You know it's like they expect us to be worried about the fact Dracula made him.**_ Bun Bun decided to make himself known as he hopped out of my hair and into my hands. He twitched his nose before hopping down to the floor and started exploring.

Steve let out a strangled yelp when the undead bunny hopped too close to his foot. Bun Bun just stared at him like he was crazy before hopping over to Ani and settled in her lap. Ani squealed and began petting the rabbit.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. _**What? I found him, and in my defense, I thought he was stuffed for years. Dang thing never moved until recently. Course I thought my cat was just a cat until I learned he talks and turns into a lion.**_ I looked at said cat in question as he groomed himself.

He looked back at me casually, "What?" He then went back to grooming himself.

I rolled my eyes before looking at Bun Bun. _**You don't talk, do you?**_

Bun Bun simply looked at me and wiggled his nose at me. I smiled and shook my head. _**As I thought. Alright, someone say something. I know you're itching to.**_ I looked around the room, waiting. _**He won't hurt anyone. If he wanted to he would have the second I walked into the cell. Not to mention he kept seeking affection from Lord Oberon truly says he's no threat to us. I think Moony here didn't turn out like Dracula expected him to. Besides, look at that sweet little face!**_ I pointed out Moony's happy expression as he basked in the attention the kids were giving him.

"He is quite tame," Lord Oberon interjected, "unless you attack someone he's attached to. Would you care for a demonstration?"

I jumped when Lord Oberon spoke and gulped when he was staring right at me. I grinned nervously. _**No...? Why you lookin at me for? What did I do? Moony!**_

Moony sprang up and placed himself in front of Oberon, teeth bared and fur bristling has he growled menacingly at Oberon.

I blinked in surprise to see him react in such a way so soon after meeting me.

Oberon cocked an eyebrow in pure amusement, completely unfazed by Moony's growling.

_**Am I missing a joke?**_

"Just this," Oberon said casually before growling and snarling viciously at Moony, sending him scurrying behind me in a whimpering mess.

I glared right at Oberon._** That's not funny! You may get some sort of amusement out of scaring others but not everyone has your type of humor!**_ I scowled, my ears twitching.

Tony and Clint were snorting, not helping my argument.

"He should have known better than to snarl at me," Oberon stated.

_**He was protecting me! Sometimes I think you're nothing more than a big bully!**_ I crossed my arms, not backing down at the glare he sent my way. _**You don't scare me. **_My ears were still twitching. _**You were the one who volunteered a demonstration and he reacted accordingly.**_

"I have given one of the Avengers an opening to attack me," he retorted, "is it my fault that that mutt is a bit dense?"

_**You were looking right at me. And it seems quite clear his affection has changed. He's such a sweetheart, why get rid of him?**_

"Because of the rat who made him," he pointed out.

"That 'rat' has a name!" Gwen snapped.

I sent Gwen a look before looking at Oberon. _**Why wait all this time? Why come to us instead of Yen Sid?**_

"I figured that you all would have a solution that would make everyone happy..." he stated before pausing, "... as well as keep him from coming back to Avalon..."

"You've tried to get rid of him before?" Steve asked.

"Short of killing him to be honest," he confessed.

_**I doubt very much now he'll be eager to return. It's a pity. The love and loyalty of a dog is one of man's greatest gifts. He would have most likely laid down his life for you if needed. But you drove him off so his loyalty change.**_

"I drove him off because I am tired of washing out drool every two hours," he growled dully.

I stifled a snort and gestured for Moony to follow. _**If you're done terrorizing my dog, I'm going to go feed him. Come Moony.**_

"Well, since the beast is happy, and my problem is resolved..." he stated before turning to Titania, "My queen, shall we be going?"

She looked at him. "Actually, my curiosity has been aroused and I wish to observe. Besides, it is not often I get to see my grandson. I wish to stay a little longer if you will allow it, my Lord."

"As you wish, my love," he replied.

I shrugged, knowing it was none of my business and led Moony to the kitchen. I opened the fridge for something to feed Moony. I was surprised when he shoved his head in and started nosing a bag of carrots. _**Is that what you want?**_

His tail wagged frantically so I took it as a yes. I grabbed the bag and went back to the main room. I sat next to John and started tossing carrots to Moony, who snapped them up eagerly

He jumped back a bit, "What is that?!"

_**You're just now noticing him? Wait, where were you anyways?**_ I kept tossing carrots to Moony, even getting him to sit, beg, and roll over for one. I let Ani feed him the rest and she cackled madly in delight as Moony started prancing around before getting his carrots from her. _**Well, she likes him and he likes her. That's good.**_

"What is he?" John asked, a bit more calmly this time.

_**I don't really know. He's something Dracula made and apparently dumped him on Lord Oberon. Oberon wanted to be rid of him so I adopted him. His name is Moony.**_ I pointed at Tony, who sat next to me. _**Surprisingly, he didn't make a fuss.**_

Tony cringed. "She's touching me..."

I looked at him. _**I'm not touching you.**_

"Ugh, you're touching me!" He yelped, pointing at my finger.

_**Not touching you, you moron!**_

"She's touching me!"

_**It's free air!**_

Tony jabbed my side and I glared at him before pouncing, causing us to hit the floor before we started rolling around, play fighting.

"And you fell in love with her at one point?" I heard David ask Owen in disbelief.

"Your point, sir?" he countered.

_**It's because I'm awesome!**_ I managed to pin Tony down with a move Nat taught me, using my feet to press Tony's cheek into the ground. _**Give up Tony.**_ Tony squirmed and we were back to fighting. Ani joined in and when Tony grabbed her and playfully squeezed her tummy, she let out a squeak, but not from her mouth, rather the other end. Tony pretended to gag while Ani and I busted up laughing.

I picked Ani up as she started to yawn and cuddled her as I curled into John's side. I rocked Ani back and forth until she was out like a light.

Pepper smiled from her chair. "Have you two talked about children yet?"

I blushed terribly and looked up at John.

"Well..." John muttered.

I pressed my face into his side to hide my blush, but I knew my ears were red. _**Yes, we have.**_

Tony let out a strangled noise at that and I peered at him. _**What's your problem?**_

"Nothing," he squeaked, "nothing at all."

I sighed. _**Tony, it's a given that John and I will have children. Don't you want nieces and nephews to spoil and turn into mini science geeks?**_

"Yeah... Yeah..." He nodded nervously.

I rolled my eyes before cuddling into John again, feeling my eyes grow heavy with sleep. It was so odd that I was sleeping so much more and so often. I barely registered when John started talking.

"Milord?" he asked hesitantly.

Oberon grunted softly, showing he was listening.

"Moira has been becoming more and more tired," John continued, "would you know why that is?"

"She is half human. How often does she use her magic?"

"Well, fairly often..."

"Would you say she sleeps quite often like she is now?"

"Yes Milord."

"Hmm. Perhaps it may be prudent for the future queen to reside on Avalon for a time. It is obvious that she is not in complete control of her powers. She is strong now, but the longer she spends in the mortal realm, the more they will wither away unless she is given proper instruction in using them and taught her heritage."

"But for how long? If she's on Avalon, time will go much slower for her than it would for us here."

_**I ain't gonna go. I'm staying put. I'll find my own way to train my powers. I'm not abandoning my kingdom simply to get stronger.**_ I kept my face pressed into John's side and chest._** Next time, try talking when I'm not in the room, even if I do look asleep.**_

"Sorry love," he apologized. "Milord, she has been getting training from Prince Loki and Yen Sid... Can they simply increase her training?"

_**It's fine. **_I pulled back to look at him. _**I won't abandon my kingdom and I won't abandon you. If I lose my powers, oh well. I'll just use a sword. I'm not completely defenseless. I can shoot and I do have my own Iron suit. No giving either of them ideas. Grandfather is still mad I froze the tower.**_

"When did you do that?" he asked.

_**Before I met you. Bad training day. I got whacked in the butt with the straw end of the broom. No wonder Mickey tried avoiding it. It hurts. Froze Thor on accident once, too. Loki thought it was hilarious.**_

"It was," Loki exclaimed.

_**You weren't the one who was running from Thor out of fear he'd smash you with Mew Mew.**_

"That was funny, too," he confessed with a giggle.

_**Not on my end. I do not want to be on the business end of Mew Mew. You're one to talk since he pinned you with it. So shush it, Reindeer Games. I have no qualms about doing a Puck and wrecking great mischief on you.**_

"That'll be the day," he teased.

_**Be afraid. Be very afraid. I have been hanging out with you and I have picked up things from Puck. Include what I've learned from Nat, you better say your prayers.**_

"I've pranked him," Gwen stated casually as Loki glared at her.

_**When is he going to notice he's been sporting pink hair for the last little while?**_ I smirked at Loki.

"I have noticed!" he yelled.

_**Liar. If you had, you would have changed it back. Don't say you didn't feel like it, you hate pink. New spell I created. It's a long distance glamour that affects other people and practically undetectable by the person it was cast on. I'd say my magic is still working. Now change it back. My eyes are burning from it.**_

"You'll have to change yours back first," he teased, removing a bang from his line of vision.

"Pepto pink Loki, really?" Gwen asked.

"You'll get yours!" he snapped.

I sat up and pulled at my hair to look at it before gagging. _**Ew! Nice Mohawk, Loki!**_ His hair was now a Mohawk dyed green with pink tip.

Gwen sighed before fixing our hair. "Let's all be adults in front of the Lord and Lady of Avalon, shall we?"

I smiled before turning my hair blue. _**That's no fun. Besides, I can finally change my hair like Tonks. Don't pop the bubble. Either I ate something weird or I'm loopy from the lack of sleep.**_

"Then sleep love," John whispered.

_**So persuasive**_**.** I cuddled into him, laying my head on his lap. I smiled happily as he ran his fingers through my hair. Ani moved around before climbing down and snuggled into Moony's side.

The days went by quickly and soon it was Halloween morning. Ani, Gwen and I got up early to prepare a Halloween themed feast for breakfast before we sent Ani off to wake everybody up. I crept into my room and crawled onto the bed slowly as to not disturb John. I smirked before I started nibbling on his neck to wake him, fake vampire fangs glued securely to my teeth.

He moaned huskily as he snuggled further into his pillow.

I smirked and kept at it, dragging my nails down his chest slightly. I pulled back when he started waking up before I began leaning down like I was about to sink my fangs into his throat. I gently pressed them into his throat, hard enough for him to feel, but not enough to hurt him.

He hollered wantonly as he writhed against me.

I pulled back so he could see me as I grinned at him, fangs glittering slightly. _**Such a screamer and just from a little nibble, too. You know I bet the whole tower heard you.**_

He blushed with a sheepish grin. "You made me do it."

_**Did not. Such a pity you can't get back at me.**_

He chuckled and whispered, "Did too." He grabbed hold of me, nipping at my ears.

_**I did not and stop that!**_ I squirmed, trying to escape by turning my head this way and that.

"Never," he whispered, continuing to nip at my ears.

_**No! Mercy?**_

"Not just yet, love," he stated, sucking on my earlobe.

_**Why not?**_ I was going red and he knew he was getting to me.

"Because I want you quivering with pleasure," he said sweetly.

_**I won't give in easily... Whatever happened to you being a perfect gentleman?**_ I ran my fingers through his bedhead.

"You make me submit to my baser desires," he confessed, still paying particular attention to my ears.

I smiled. _**If you're like this now, I can't wait for our wedding night. We have to get up.**_

"I don't want to," he muttered.

_**We have to. It's Halloween and I followed family tradition. I was trying to scare you awake.**_

"It seems that it didn't go as planned," he said, holding onto me.

_**No but I'm not complaining. Now up. I worked hard on breakfast.**_

He moaned happily, "I can't wait."

_**I'm stuck, aren't I?**_

"You can be unstuck for the price of a kiss," he replied.

_**Nah. If I kiss you, we'll never leave this bed.**_ I yawned. _**Though that may not be a bad thing.**_ I snuggled into him happily.

"Ani will come looking for you, my love," he whispered.

_**Nah, she'll be too busy eating pumpkin pancakes. I'd rather stay here with you.**_

"Pumpkin pancakes? Those sound good," he stated.

_**Then let me up.**_

He let me go as he kissed my cheek.

I dragged him out of bed and into the kitchen, paying no mind to the looks the others were giving us. It finally got on my nerves enough to look up from my food. _**What?**_

"Someone is a screamer," Clint teased.

_**Yeah, you are when Nat kicks your butt. We've heard you scream when she twists your arm.**_

"We all heard Rolfe scream for some unnamed reason," Tony added.

_**He saw a spider.**_

"That doesn't explain the bite marks on his neck," Thor said, causally stuffing pancake into his mouth.

"Which he seems to be sporting with pride," Gwen teased.

I glanced at John and he had this rather smug look on his face. _**Well, go figure. Only one in the tower actually getting action.**_ I hoped there wasn't marks on my ears.

"Get your ear caught in a socket, dear?" Loki in turn teased.

_**Shut it. We're the only two in the tower getting any action.**_

"Wouldn't be, if Gwen and Loki would quit with the pretenses," Tony said nonchalantly.

"Shut it!" they both yelled before glaring at each other.

I cuddled into John's side. _**Not my fault he's so irresistible. I just got lucky to have someone who's not only incredibly attractive but also perfect. **_I smiled as I kissed John's cheek.

He blushed at that. "I'm not perfect, and I'm fine with that."

_**You are in my eyes.**_ I turned his face towards mine and pressed my lips against his in a gentle and chaste kiss. _**You always will be. You're the sane one and I'm the slightly insane one. You always amaze me with how you stay so calm in all this insanity. I mean look at us. I thought all this was nothing more than fantasy, a means to entertain children. Yet look at me now, a half fairy princess in line for the throne of Disney. I never thought it possible, yet it is. Never believed in true love and yet here you are, sitting down and eating pancakes with my rather dysfunctional family in modern times.**_ I sighed. _**There are still days that I feel like I'm going to wake up and you won't be there, none of this was real and I'll be back in my old world, alone and ordinary as before. **_

"There's one problem with that," he objected.

I looked at him curiously, tilting my head slightly to the right.

"How can this all be a dream if Queen Gwendolyn came from your world, too?" he asked.

I looked at Gwen. _**I met her in the dream world before. We've shared dreams. We flew together once in one of those dreams. This could just be another dream and I wouldn't know it. I wasn't always sure if where I was visiting was the dream world or not. I used to astral project and when I was young, I ended up once in some place I wasn't meant to be. I didn't know if I was dreaming then or if it was real. There were toons there, some you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. **_

Gwen looked at me curiously as did everyone else, but she didn't say anything.

_**I've been and seen so many places and met so many people, some places even more wondrous than the last. Some places were real, others were nothing by figments of the dream world. When I had those dreams or I traveled, I didn't know what was real or what was a dream. I'm not saying that I believe this is a dream, I've felt so much, but it still drifts into my mind from time to time and I'll wonder for a time before it goes away. It's just a worry that comes and goes. I know it's not a dream, but I still wonder at times, just as I wonder how I deserved someone as perfect as you. People only dream about coming here, I actually did. **_

"And you're stuck with us, kiddo," Tony stated with a grin.

I chuckled. _**And that brings me back to me being insane and John is sane, but I like being crazy. More fun that way. **_

"You'd almost have to be crazy to live here," Clint teased.

"At least, without losing your mind," Bruce added.

_**Well, I think that proves I'm slightly crazy, and I wouldn't change that or give up my family for anything in the world. **_

"Nor we you, sister," Thor interjected.

I smiled happily as I looked around at everyone. To my annoyance, I felt myself tearing up and I quickly looked away to wipe at my eyes.

To my surprise, John offered me a handkerchief with a sweet, understanding smile.

I took it gratefully and dabbed at my eyes. _**Sorry. Something in my eyes. **_

"Perhaps my awesomeness?" Tony jested.

"No," Loki and Gwen replied, once again glaring at each other.

I rolled my eyes. _**You wish brother dear. It's all this mushy, loveydovey stuff. It's Halloween, no time for mushy, gushy stuff. It's a day for fear and screams not this. **_

Ani stuck out her tongue, chewed up pancake and some other unidentifiable foods on her tongue, covered in drool.

_**Or that kind of mush either. Gross yet terrifying. Tongue back in your mouth Ani. No one needs to see that. **_

She did as she was told, letting out a muffled giggle as her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

"She reminds me of Anne Marie, she just needs a Charlie and Itchy," Gwen stated, with a soft smile.

I pointed over to where Moony was scarfing down his food. _**Well, we have a dog... Maybe he's...? I dunno. The cat can be the other one**_.

"His neck reminds me of a bull elk," she stated, looking at him as he looked back at her curiously before smiling.

_**His feet look like a rabbit's. Look at how long they are. He likes carrots, too. Watch.**_ I held out a full carrot and wiggled it at him.

"Well, maybe Dracula was experimenting with what could work..." Steve suggested, "You can't exactly guess what's going on through that head of his... Dangerous territory for anyone to try."

Moony pranced over and snapped up the carrot before he poked his head at the table, obviously eyeing the food.

"No Moony, down," Gwen said calmly, "Well, the rabbit-like feet are to add speed. I'd say that he might have used elk neck muscles to hold the weight of that head."

He whined before setting his rather heavy head in my lap and looked up at me pleadingly.

Everyone looked at her in utter shock. "What?" she snapped, "It's the most practical solution, you neophytes!"

_**His head sure feels heavy. I agree with your statement about the elk. Look at his muscular structure. He was obviously built for strength and endurance. The hind legs are for speed, the front were altered to hold him up and to provide a frontal means of attack judging by his claws. **_

"They're metallic, hinting to either a completely animatronic skeletal system or something similar to what Wolverine has," Gwen suggested.

I stuck my fingers under his lips and opened his mouth. He sat patiently, letting me do what I wanted. I wasn't all that concerned that I had my hands in a mouth full of razor sharp teeth that could easily snap them off without much effort. _**His jaw is built for strength, hard enough to snap someone's limb off with ease. I have to agree with what you said about his skeletal structure and the Wolverine bit. I think he has some machinery inside him that helps his body function and then metal coating over it to protect and make him stronger. If Dracula designed him to go against Oberon, then he'd want to be sure the skeleton and the machinery helping Moony live wasn't going to break if some great force was applied. **_

"I can attest to that. Huh, poor Moony?" Gwen teased, "One of my gremlins were messing around and they dropped something heavy on his poor head. He just shook it off."

_**Is that why I heard a clang coming from his head? **_

"Yeah, I'm wondering how he got that scar near his eye," she interjected.

"Are we not going to ask how you know about the machinery?" Clint interrupted.

"Or the fact that you have your hand in his mouth?" Steve added.

_**He won't bite my hand off.**_ I tilted his head to get a better look in his mouth. _**Teeth aren't coated like his claws, but they've been reinforced with something that makes them less likely to break if he came into biting contact with say, armor. **_

"He certainly went all out with this big boy," Gwen muttered.

_**Well, look at Oberon. We've seen what he can do. I looked up the episodes and by gosh, you got lucky Gwen. He took out a high power generator and made himself as tall as the Eyrie building. **_

"Who's to say that he initially made him for Lord Oberon?" Loki pointed out. "Maybe he had something else planned, but the fact that the beast might have annoyed him caused him to dump it on him."

_**How else do you expect him to have gotten on Avalon? From the notes I've read, Dracula just does not randomly do things. No, dumping Moony on Oberon was planned to an extent. If he was annoying, he would have simply dismantled him again before infusing his skeleton. **_

"Maybe he was given free reign to?" Gwen proposed. "And Papa Smurf might be a lot of things, but he's not a brute."

_**I don't think so. Oberon from what I learned is very picky about who he lets on his precious island.**_

"Lord Oberon most likely would have simply bent her over his knee," Loki commented, taking a sip from his drink, "I'd have paid to see that. Ow!"

Gwen glared at him as she growled, "Yeah, I'm sure you would have."

"As am I," a certain someone said from behind me, amusement laced in his response.

I nearly leapt out of my chair in shock, Moony's mouth closing around my arm. He wasn't applying force but he wasn't letting go either. _**Moony, let go of my arm. **_

Moony just sat there wagging his tail.

"Moony," Gwen growled warningly, "no games."

He spat my hand out and it was covered in slimy drool. _**Ew.**_ I reached over and wiped it on Tony's back.

"Good boy," she said, tossing Moony a pancake.

"Ew! Dog drool!" Tony roared.

I giggled, an evil look on my face. _**Oopsie. Not! What, did you expect me to wipe it off on myself, drool boy? **_

"You could have used a napkin!" he whined.

_**Nah. You were closer. Consider it one of my many tricks. The saying is trick or treat. **_

He turned and growled at me.

I just smiled at him sweetly before tilting my head backward to look at Oberon. _**What brings you here on Halloween of all days?**_ Moony lay his head in my lap again, tail wagging as I scratched behind his ears.

"I was getting tired of hearing my name," he answered.

I thought for a moment before I gave him the oops face. _**I forgot. Saying a Fae's name 3 times in the same room attracts their attention. Sorry.**_

"I thought that that only worked with a certain ghost?" Gwen implored.

"It can work on Faes, too," Oberon explained, "which is why more often than not, my name is spoken with great care."

I looked at Gwen, an impish smile on my face. _**Should we test if the name thing is true? For the record I can't speak so I'm not to blame with your name. I know that a name has to be spoken out loud for it to work.**_

She turned and glared at Loki before snapping, "Stop griping about me to anyone within earshot!"

"Don't flatter yourself!" he quipped.

"Lies!" Clint and Tony exclaimed before laughing as Thor shared in the chuckle.

_**He does gripe quite constantly.**_ I mused. _**Every lesson he kept talking about you and trying to get information about you from me. Naturally, I told him to shove it. Didn't end well for me. I got extra book reading. Lord Oberon? Since you're here, would you and your queen care to join us in our festive breakfast? I'm sharing a family tradition.**_ I looked behind him where Titania was approaching.

"Well..." he turned to his queen after looking at the table.

She smiled and nodded. "It smells quite good and I am curious about this tradition."

He smiled lovingly at her before turning to me, "Then we shall stay for this tradition."

I smiled back and nudged Moony. _**Move your furry butt Moon. We need to make room.**_ I smiled at him as he moved.

More chairs were brought out and more food was loaded onto plates. I tossed Moony a couple more pancakes, which he snapped up eagerly.

"Lord Oberon," Gwen asked.

He looked up from his pancakes at her.

"Would you happen to know the source of Moony's scar?" she inquired.

He looked down at Moony, who panted happily at my feet.

"I believe he got that when I first met him. My queen and I had just returned to our home when this beast was dropped on us. That rat dropped him on me with the intent for the beast to maul me, but his plan backfired when the beast proved to be more playful."

Gwen's face grew stern at the term 'rat,' but she let it pass.

"I will admit my temper got the best of me and I put a bit too much force into my blow and the beast was injured. Although, Princess Katherine tended to his wound. You'd think the foul beast would have learned his lesson, but oh no. He kept coming back." He glared sternly at Moony.

Moony just tilted his head before accepting the few pancakes I slipped him.

I looked up at Loki. _**Told you! I told you Dracula created Moony for Lord Oberon! Never doubt me, I'm always right. Yes, John I know what you're thinking. You can't always be right or else you won't learn.**_ I tilted my head at him with a smile.

"I said no such thing," he said casually, eating pancake.

_**You mentioned something similar when we went down the rabbit hole to that blasted place. I still wish you had let me tear up those awful flowers. A weed indeed! **_I huffed stabbing at my pancakes.

"Just because it would have made you happy, doesn't mean it was justified," he stated, drinking his tea.

_**They started it. They called me a weed and dumped water on me. That dress was not made for that and did nothing to keep me warm, ridiculously poofy thing. Believe it or not that dress ended up in my wardrobe back at the castle**_.

"Moving on from that, how do you guys know about the clockwork in that overgrown furball?" Clint asked.

I looked at Gwen before looking at Clint. _**I hear it.**_ I looked at him like it was obvious. _**Kinda hard not to when it's clicking away even now. **_

"Ditto," Gwen stated.

Steve looked curious. "How do you hear it?"

I twitched my ears at him. _**I'm half Fae. My hearing has increased so naturally I can hear it. I can imagine my hearing is nowhere near as good as Lord Oberon's or Queen Titania's but I can hear it. It makes sense when you think about. Big beast like him, he's gonna need the extra support to keep him functioning. **_

"Yeah, the muscles might not be able to move the skeletal fixtures by themselves, so they get a little extra help," Gwen suggested.

_**Or his organs to function on their own if he's built from different parts.**_ I added. _**Either way, whether he's natural or a mix of things, he's mine and I love him just the way he is. **_

Moony whined happily and pressed his nose to my stomach, making me laugh. _**I'll take that as an I love you too. **_

"Tell me, what is this tradition that entails all of this?" Queen Titania asked.

_**Well, it started when I was young, soon after my parents found me on their doorstep. My mother would get up early and prepare pumpkin based food from scratch. When I got a bit older, it was my job to scare my father awake.**_ I smiled at the memories. _**He'd always act like he was scared though I knew he wasn't. We'd have breakfast before preparing for the night. I'd go out trick or treating for a time then we'd go to Disneyland for Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween party. We'd have fun then go home and watch Halloween movies until I passed out. I wanted to at least share part of that experience with Ani this year.**_ I ruffled her hair as she looked up at me. _**We did do it when Owen was still with us but she was too young to remember. **_

"Hey, why don't we go to Halloweentown?" Gwen proposed, "It could be a new tradition for our new lives here."

I lit up at the thought. _**I loved that film as a kid! It'd be amazing to go! Just avoid Oogie Boogie though. I do have the day off. We could go get pumpkins and then go to the House of Mouse after! They hold a Halloween Party every year before the villains take over the club. I'd love to attend.**_ I looked at John to see what he thought. J_**ohn, why don't we go?**_ I became confused when he looked a bit pale. _**John? John, you alright?**_

"Um..." he muttered before chuckling nervously.

_**You're scared, aren't you? I assure you, the residents of Halloweentown are harmless. They just love a good scare. It's the Heartless you need to watch out for and Oogie Boogie. The Heartless can be a wee bit nasty. But it'll be fine.**_

"If you say so..." he breathed.

I kissed his cheek. _**Do you trust me?**_

"I do," he confessed.

_**Then we'll be fine. I'm not the one to go looking for trouble and pick fights.**_ I kicked Tony under the table when he started snickering. _**We'll be fine, I promise. Ignore my brother, he's just trying to scare you. **_

"He's succeeding," John moaned.

I kicked Tony again, harder than before. _**Stop scaring him! That's my job! **_

"I'm sure that is comforting for the mortal," Oberon commented.

I just smiled, leaning my head on John's shoulder._** John knows I love him and I wouldn't do something to seriously give him a heart attack like Tony does. Besides, I'm more than capable of protecting John. As long as we steer clear of Oogie, we'll be fine. Besides, I doubt anyone will notice us since it is Halloween, they'll be too busy with their things. Perfect time to go. **_

"Then let's go!" Gwen exclaimed.

_**Now? I wanted a nap first...I don't even have a costume put together yet. **_

"It's Halloweentown, it'll make you your costume," she countered.

_**I'm almost scared to think about what it will be. What if I end up a mummy? I don't want to have worry constantly about my bandages gettting caught and falling off. **_

"Hey, I don't hear the Living Mummy from the Howling Commandos complaining," she pointed out.

_**Well, he doesn't have certain parts that need to be kept covered up. And I thought he had been put on probation for that stunt he pulled. **_

"Last I heard, he got off for good behavior," she stated.

"And how did you hear that?" Natasha asked her.

"I talk to Frankenstein's monster," she countered, "and werewolf by night. He's my coffee buddy."

_**Speaking of them, isn't there a good chance they'll be out and about? At least that's what Werewolf told me. **_

"Not in Halloweentown, but yeah," she confirmed.

_**Awesome. But must we go right now? I'm sleepy. **_

"Well, I won't lie," she confessed, "a nap sounds great."

_**Yeah that usually happens when we eat this much. Besides, I still have to send a missive off to Ansem and a report for Fury. Apparently, he's getting pretty interested in the Heartless thing. **_

"Why am I not surprised?" Gwen growled, "The man dabbles in everything."

_**Because it's Fury. Thankfully he's kept out of magic... for now. Well, I'm going in for a nap. I think the little one already beat us to it. **_I gestured to Ani who was already asleep in her chair.

"Poor thing," John muttered.

I sent the dishes to the sink to be washed and picked Ani up. She didn't wake up, just snuggled close in my arms. I smiled and kissed her cheek._** I better get this one back to bed.**_ I bid goodbye to Oberon and Titania before carrying Ani to her bed. I looked up when John walked in and smiled at him. I continued to tuck Ani in as he sat down on the other side of the bed. She looked up at us sleepily before yawning and rubbing her eyes. _**Pleasant dreams my sweet. Johnny and I will wake you up before it's time to leave. **_

She nodded and was out like a light. I kissed her head and smoothed back her hair. I tiptoed out with John close behind. I sighed before looking at him happily. _**That's one way to get a kid to sleep. Now we can go back to bed... perhaps finish what we started this morning? **_

To my pleasant surprise, he lifted me up and carried me to our room.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. _**Is that a yes? **_

"I'd love to finish what we started," he replied, "but you need to rest. You've been using up a lot of magic."

I pouted at him. _**But I'm not sleepy anymore. **_

"Are you really?" he asked.

I stuck out my bottom lip, fighting back a yawn. _**I'm fine. I want you. Don't you want me? **_

"You should know better than that," he scolded lightly.

_**Can't blame me for trying. You drove me crazy this morning. I just want to finish what we started because something always gets in the way. Please?**_

"Moira, do you ever suppose that something interrupts us for a reason?" he pondered, "I mean, who knows how far we will go if we didn't have these distractions. You're half Fae, so you really can't be put to blame as that side comes from your Fae nature, but I know better, I was raised to know better... I don't want to sully your name because of something we did that would cause the kingdom to frown upon our behavior."

I sighed sadly. _**They wouldn't know and I honestly don't care about my name being sullied. It's just so unfair we have to wait so long. I feel something bad is going to happen before we wed. It's just not fair. I can control myself and I know you can, too. We are denied a wedding day of our choosing, are we to be denied this? What goes on behind closed doors is our business.**_

"Moira, we are not married yet," he said firmly.

I flinched slightly and pulled free of his arms. _**That wasn't what I meant. **_

"I know very well what you meant, Moira," he replied, "but you give me far too much credit."

_**Suddenly, I'm feeling tired.**_ I didn't look at him while I climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over my head. _**And that's because you don't give yourself enough credit either.**_

"No, I am just more aware of my desires than you think I am," he stated.

_**Fine. I don't care anymore. I'll just keep my hands to myself.**_

"That's not what I meant," he muttered, but instead of staying and arguing, he sighed and left

I wanted to call him back, but felt it best not to. I could see where he was coming from but he just didn't seem to understand just how much I needed him, even if it was just by my side. I hated fighting with him, but I promised myself I'd be more aware and not make things harder on him. I had been selfish in this regard and it only reminded me of the fact that there was more than an age gap between us. I wasn't in control like I thought and that worried me.

My rest was not peaceful as I tossed and turned for hours, my mind conflicting with my heart. When I got up, I felt tired still and it showed on my face by the way Gwen was looking at me. I didn't look at John for fear I'd break my personal promise of trying to be a more proper princess. I smiled at Gwen, but it was forced and she could tell.

_**What? Don't we need to get going? It won't do if we're late.**_

She nodded, but the look that she gave me said the conversation clearly wasn't over.

I picked up Ani and we stepped through the portal Gwen summoned. I put Ani down and to my surprise, she was a little werewolf puppy. Ani seemed fascinated as she chased her tail. _**Well, we know what Ani changes into.**_

"Whoa," Gwen muttered in awe as she looked at her hand.

_**You're a...? What are you?**_

"Anyone got a mirror?" she asked.

I summoned one and handed it to her.

"Well... judging by the makeup..." she stated, "I'd say that I'm a sugar skull version of what Sally is."

_**You look great! **_I took the mirror next to see what I was._** I can't see my reflection...**_

"I didn't know that vampires come in Cancan versions," she teased.

I felt fangs in my mouth before looking down. _**Seriously? Why? Just why?**_

"Could just be some good karma?" she continued.

I just sighed. _**Judging by John's costume, he's the one who bit me.**_

He looked down at his costume as he muttered, "Is this outfit a bit on the side of cliché?"

_**It suits you. Come Ani. Let's get our pumpkins. If I remember correctly, we're on Holiday Hill.**_ I looked around at the circle of trees with doors that led to different holiday worlds. I nabbed her just as she was reaching for the Christmas door. _**No Ani. Last thing we need is you being sucked in that door. So to get to town, we need to go that way through the Hinterlands. We'll soon reach the main road to town.**_

Ani growled unhappily from her spot under my arm, no doubt mad I stopped her from opening the Christmas door.

_**Well, we best get going. Sooner we leave, less chance of Oogie or one of the big Heartless finding us. Stop growling Ani. You aren't going through that door. **_

"You'll just have to wait until Christmas, squeaker," Gwen chirped.

Ani glared at Gwen, still not happy.

_**I don't think that's helping. Oh well. Off we go!**_ I perched Ani on my shoulders and set off.

The walk was uneventful but I could tell Gwen really wanted to talk. We stopped outside the gates that led to the cemetery. _**Once we go through the graveyard, Curly Hill and the Pumpkin Patch is just right there.**_

"John?" Gwen asked, "Why don't you and Ani go on ahead?"

I set Ani down and she scampered over to John. He picked her up and carried her through the gates to the graveyard.

"Alright, talk," Gwen growled, "What is going on?"

_**Nothing. We just had a small fight. **_

"Des, I'm not John," she snapped, "You're not going to get away with brushing it off with me."

_**It's not really any of your concern anyways. It's a couple fight. It was bound to happen.**_

"Don't try that bull with me," she warned, "You pry about Loki and me. It's only fair that I get to do the same. Don't dish it, if you can't take it as they say."

_**Well, you aren't dating. I'm not sharing because you don't need to know. I don't want to talk about it right now. Gwen, I promise I do trust you but I really just do not want to talk about it right this very moment. **_

She bit her bottom lip as she held up a finger, "Okay, first off, I'm not dating for a reason. Pointing it out is a bit uncalled for. Second, I'll back off, but talking about it usually helps you figure it out."

_**Fine. First, I'm sorry. Second, I really didn't appreciate the pushing but I know you're only trying to help.**_ I quickly told her what had happened earlier and waited patiently to her thoughts.

"Well, and I know that you are going to hate this," she warned softly, "but he does have a point. It will reflect very badly on you, not only as a queen, but as a woman. Plus, while you might trust him to control himself, the point of no return is harder for a man to back away from and sometimes hard to see where it is. You might want to talk to him, and try not to get mad when he has a hard time with this. I know it's not easy, but it's not easy for him too, I mean look at you."

_**I know, I know, I know. Stupid reputation thing, but come on. What would they know about what happened behind closed doors? I'm not saying I want him to sleep with me, I'd just like him to not be so scared. What do you mean look at me? **_

"Des, word spreads quickly in Disney, and walls have ears," she pointed out, "What I mean is that you are beautiful, and half Fae, it's a double whammy toward his libido. He might not be scared so much anymore as he is... uncomfortable with how... voracious he is finding himself with you."

I couldn't help the smile at the double whammy. _**So do you think I should just lay off for awhile, keep my hands to myself? I mean he drives me just as crazy and he's human. **_

"Well, maybe to an extent," she mumbled, "but you have to have some give and take. Maybe you should try to find things to do as a couple without having to get too physical."

_**Like what? Usually, we don't have that sort of time and any private time we do get is limited so we usually take what we can, as much as we can at the time. Even that gets interrupted. **_

"There's a lot of things you can do," she exclaimed softly, "and maybe you get interrupted for a reason."

I pulled a face at her. _**Not helping. It really doesn't help that we barely see each other as it is without someone always hanging around. **_

"Because it is customary for a princess to have a chaperone when with a gentleman, especially her betrothed," Gwen stated, "You know this better than anyone."

I pulled another face. _**We don't exactly have a set chaperone. So what, do the activities, then when we do have the time limit what we do to maybe cuddling and kissing? I don't get how he drives me so crazy you know? **_

"He's your special someone," she explained, "He's supposed to drive you crazy as you do him."

I puffed up my cheeks slightly. _**I'll try and keep my hands off but no promises. **_

"I'm not asking for promises," she teased, "I'm just asking you to try to be flexible. Relationships are about give and take, something my ex never quite understood until I left."

_**Alright fair point. I'll try to dial it back for his sake since I'm so attractive to him.**_ I teased back. _**Come on. Let's go pick out a pumpkin before John freezes up in the graveyard. And thanks for listening. It helped. **_

"Any time," she said.

I linked my arm with hers and we set off. "So, Loki asks about me all the time?"

* * *

I drew my cloak over my head to shield myself from prying eyes. Not that anyone would since it was Halloween night and everyone was decked out in costumes. I felt my lip curl as yet another group of little girls dressed as the Disney princesses ran past in a fit of giggles. Seems like everyone was wearing Disney this year and hardly a single villain. Fools.

I passed through the graveyard as a shortcut to my destination. My thoughts turned to why i was here and I sneered. The villains thought I wasn't worth anything more than a minion, even Mistress seemed to think so. She had kept none of her promises about letting me have my revenge. I had been so close to carrying it out several times. but Mistress had always stopped me. I knew she and the other villains didn't think I could do it. But tonight, I'd prove them wrong and finally get out of the lowest class.

I reached my destination and easily phased through the door. I spotted what I was searching for and pulled out a match and lit a candle. Instead of the flame burning red, it was black. I waited patiently before the door swung open and the Sanderson Sisters stood before me.

"About time. I have a task for you."

"And what makes you think we would listen to thy orders, brat?" Winnifred sneered as she crossed her arms.

I held up a pendant that told anyone who I worked for. "Because I work for the Mistress of All Evil."

Mary and Sarah looked frightened, but Winnifred eyed me coolly. "And what, pray tell, would thou have us do?"

I pulled out a picture and handed it to them. "See the girl with the black hair? Get rid of her. I don't care how you do it, but just get rid of her. I have information that she'll be at the House of Mouse later tonight."

"What of the child?"

"Do whatever you want with her. If you get rid of them, you can have all the lives of the children in Disney. Do we have an agreement?"

The three witches talked amongst themselves before Winnifred nodded. "Come sisters! We have a potion to brew and brats to drain the life from!"

I smirked as I moved out of their way. Desmoira had no idea what was coming for her.


	28. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27: Sacrifice_

I let out a sneeze before sniffling. _**Is it even possible for vampires to even sneeze? **_

"Well..." Gwen stated with a face that says that she's seen one do it.

_**Someone was talking about me. I wonder who? **_

"You never know," Gwen replied.

"As long as it's not Hans," John growled.

I didn't want to admit it, but having him pop out of nowhere made me jump. _**When the bloody hell did you get there?**_ I pressed a hand to my non beating heart.

"Just now," he commented.

_**You're going to kill me one of these days. I nearly had a heart attack! **_

"How is that possible?" he asked, looking at Gwen.

_**Ha, ha, ha, ha. It was a joke!**_ I huffed before walking through the graveyard in search of my sister.

Apparently, Sora decided to pay a visit as I heard the telltale scream of Donald being scared out of his feathers. I went further along and saw Ani rolling around on her back, laughing at Donald who was clinging to a branch on a dead tree. _**Donald, that's a dead tree! I don't think that's going to hold your weight!**_

True to my words, the branch cracked and Donald fell with a yell. I winced before Sora helped him up.

_**Sora? What are you doing here? Here to look out for Heartless, or are you just here to have fun? **_

"Here to have fun. Plus also to maybe see Santa." He said looking a bit sheepish.

Ani perked up at the mention of Santa. "Santa? We see Santa?" She looked up at me in excitement.

I glared at Sora how had the decency to look sheepish.

"Oops."

"Santa?" Ani asked as she clutched at my skirts, tail wagging.

I looked at Gwen for help.

"Sorry kiddo," she cooed, kneeling down to Ani's level, "Wouldn't you like to see Jack and Sally? We haven't seen them."

She deflated, her tail and ears drooping before she held her arms out for Gwen to hold her.

Sora and Donald slipped away, most likely not wanting to make me angry.

Gwen lifted her up, "How about this squeaker, we don't see Santa this time around, but on the first day of December, I'll take you to see Scott a.k.a. Santa?"

She thought about it before nodding happily. "Yeah!" She hugged Gwen around her neck, tail wagging furiously.

"Alright!" Gwen cheered happily.

I smiled but it faded slightly when John appeared at my side. Things were going to be awkward.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Um, I'm going to take Ani to go see Jack and Sally," Gwen stated as she walked away.

I nodded before I turned and walked up the Curly Hill and sat on the top of it. I plucked a thistle free from the ground and started pulling at the leaves. I heard John walking up behind me but I didn't turn around when he sat next to me. I bit my lip, wondering what to say.

_**I'm sorry for earlier. **_

"As am I," he replied, "this is going to be hard for both of us... but we'll find a way to make this work."

I looked at him. _**We'll make it work. We always do. I mean you handled the fact that I wasn't completely human pretty well. Relationships like ours don't last long. I mean look at Titania and Renard. She grew bored with him and left him. John? Do you ever fear that I'll grow bored with you and leave you like she left him? **_

"Well..." he bit his bottom lip as he twiddled his fingers, "it has crossed my mind, yes."

I placed my hand on his. _**I could never grow bored with you. I am half human. I can't imagine ever growing bored. True you can be a bit of a stick in the mud, but that's what makes you endearing. I find it cute when you flash that grin trying to be charming. You know the one that tilts up on one side with the raised eyebrow? The one you flashed Pocahontas when you first met. **_I gently teased him.

"You mean this one?" he asked before flashing that very grin.

I couldn't help but burst into giggles. _**Yes, that one!**_ I kept giggling, turning away and burying my face in my hands.

He chuckled as he kissed my head.

I looked back at him and smiled. _**We can make this work. It's just a few more months. I mean I could always move back into my room and request we have our own rooms when we go out to the other worlds.**_ I didn't like the idea but if it made things easier then I was willing to do it. _**What's a few nightmares anyways? I can just take a few dreamless potions. **_

"No," he muttered, kissing my head again, "I want you to feel safe, always."

_**But I want you to feel comfortable. You are making this very hard. **_

"I'm comfortable when I know that you feel safe," he said, "I'm sorry if this is hard."

_**No it's alright. I'll just have to learn to keep my hands to myself.**_ I smiled teasingly. _**If you can do the same. **_

"I shall try," he confessed.

_**As shall I. Have you picked out a pumpkin yet? **_

"Oh yes," he answered, "Ani and I picked out one, but I was hoping to pick out one with you."

_**Well, we're just above the pumpkin patch. Why don't we go get one?**_ I smiled as I slid down the hill, the end of it uncurling to help me down. _**Come on John! **_

Once he was down next to me, we began scouting around for pumpkins. I found a decent one and turned to ask John what he thought when distant movement caught my eye. Upon closer look, it was Lock, Shock and Barrel and judging by their grins and laughter, they were up to no good. I pulled John down to hide behind a piece of fence so they wouldn't see us.

_**Those are Oogie Boogie's minions. They're up to something. They have something in the bag. **_They were dragging the same sack they used to catch Santa with, and it was wiggling around.

"Let me out! Dessie!"

_**They have Ani! Ugh! I am going to give those brats a lesson they won't forget!**_ I jumped up and started to head their way when John pulled me back. I looked at him in disbelief. _**Why'd you stop me? **_

"They could hurt her if you attack now," he whispered.

_**So we just watch them drag her off? They could be taking her to Oogie Boogie! **_

"I know where they are taking her Moira," he retorted, "I'm saying that we follow them."

I nodded and started creeping after them._** Damn this dress! I'd try turning into a bat or mist but I'm not sure how that would work. **_

We managed to trail them to their treehouse and watched them go up in the cage, taking Ani with them. _**How are we going to get in there? Or rather down there where he is?**_ I sat down on a rock to think._** It's been awhile since I've seen this film and I know Jack gets in someway as does Sally. **_

"Where was Gwen?" John growled as he looked around.

I turned when I heard panting and hissed when I saw Gwen. I was quite sure my eyes were glowing red at the sight of her. _**Where the hell were you?! **_

"They knocked me into the fountain," she cried, "I was busy trying to get out when they nabbed her."

I hissed again before crossing my arms, tapping a finger to my head. I know Sally and Jack both got in but it was shown how in the deleted scenes when Jack got in. But that was ages ago.

"And how could you have let them knock you in?" John snapped.

"Well, guess what," Gwen snarled, "I might be a dancer, but I am also a klutz! I didn't want to make it easy for them to nab her!"

_**Shut up! I'm trying to think! You are distracting me! Now zip it before I knock you both in the head!**_ I hissed at both of them, fangs exposed and eyes burning red. I huffed before going back to thinking. I stood up and peered over the edge, gazing down at the lower levels.

John looked at me in shock as Gwen bit her lip, looking like she had just killed Santa Claus.

_**I know how we're going to get in. Come on and keep quiet. **_

I grabbed onto one of the chains and started sliding down until I reached a large vent opening. I melted the bars off before climbing in. I poked my head out and waved them down. Once they were in, we crawled until we reached another opening that led right into Oogie Boogie's lair.

Ani was in a cage hanging from a chain low to the ground but still high enough to scare her. She looked unharmed but frightened. "Bad bug man! Let me go! Dessie gonna get mad! Make you go squash!" She huffed, trying to be brave.

"Ooh I'm really scared! What's a princess going to do to me, small fry?" Oogie laughed as he prodded at Ani's cage, making it swing.

Ani scowled, but I could see how scared she was.

_**You two wait here. I'm going down there and distract Oogie, when he's distracted, you two break Ani out. And for the love of Disney, no bickering! **_

Oogie was distracted with his dice so I crept down and darted around the various torture devices he had and tried to think of a way to distract him.

Turns out I didn't have to distract him as his trio of brats came in, dragging John and Gwen, tied up and gagged.

"Boss! Boss! Look what we found!" They cried as they shoved John and Gwen forward.

"Well, if it isn't the kewpie doll and the pansy ambassador! Ahahahaha!" He cackled like it was all a good joke.

Gwen glared at him as she growled.

"Ooh, she's fiesty!" Oogie cackled as he put a hand under Gwen's chin to get a better look.

He had them chained up by their hands and their gags removed.

"You two are here, that means that princess can't be far behind. You won't be a nice dollface and tell me where, would you?" He asked Gwen.

"Kiss my ass, you rag doll," she snapped.

I blinked in surprise. Gwen rarely cussed unless she was really mad.

"None of that, or I'll add you to my snake and spider stew." Oogie growled.

I managed to make it over to the same doors Sally used for better cover. Come on Des, think! How do I distract him? I glanced down and got an idea.

"Do it and it'll be the last thing you do," she hissed.

I hiked up my skirts and slipped one of my legs through one of the openings and gave it a wiggle to catch his attention.

I cringed when he caught sight of it. "Well, well! What have we here?" He smirked, elbowing John in the chest. I kept my leg where it was as he made his way over. He popped my shoe off and began tickling the bottom of my foot. "Tickle, tickle!" He cackled. "Why don't you come out of hiding doll face?"

I used my hands to push open the doors and glared at him. _**You mean like this? **_

Oogie dropped my leg and reeled back in shock. "You!"

_**Yeah me. How dare you treat my friends in such a manner!**_ I snarled as I advanced.

"Please don't hurt me!" Oogie cowered before he pressed a button and knocked me back. I landed on my back just as the cards came up waving swords.

"Moira!" John and Gwen shouted.

I sighed before blasting each one of the cards out of my way.

Oogie yelped before he jumped onto his rotating blades thing. I watched as a thread dangled down. I grabbed it and gave it a good yank, causing it to get caught in the fan, making his sack get pulled off, revealing the bugs that made him up

_**You will never hurt anyone ever again you overgrown bug!**_ I launched another fireball at him and set him ablaze. He soon burned down to nothing more than ashes, a foul odor in the air.

I got Ani out of her cage and held her close. _**Are you ok? Did he hurt you?**_

Ani shook her head, holding onto me tightly.

_**I'm glad. Now come on. Let's get John and Aunt Gwen down, shall we? **_

She nodded and scampered off to get my shoe while I got Gwen and John down. _**You guys ok? I'm not even gonna ask how those imps found you. **_

"Blame John," Gwen growled, "for a vampire, he's an easy target."

_**Enough! No blaming each other or so help me I will ground the two of you! Let's just get the heck out of here ok?**_ I grabbed my shoe after Ani brought it to me and picked her up before climbing out.

They looked away from each other, but they thankfully kept their mouths shut.

I sighed as we managed to get out of that foul place and I sat down to put my shoe back on. Ani hopped up into my lap and curled up. I scratched behind her ears and her tail wagged.

John sat next to me as he asked, "How are you two?"

_**A huge, perverted sack of bugs just tried to kill me, I basically murdered said sack of bugs, he used my sister as bait. How do you think we feel? Ani was trapped in that cage. She doesn't like heights unless someone is with her.**_

Ani peered up at us, shaking slightly at the mention of being in the cage.

He winced as he put a loving hand on my knee.

Ani curled up tighter and I ran my fingers through her fur to calm her.

_**It also isn't helping my two best friends are at each other's throats. Chill already. **_

He huffed in frustration before looking off in the direction of where Gwen was standing a way aways from us.

I pinched his arm. _**Stop it. It's Halloween. Your fighting is upsetting the baby. It's her first Halloween in Disney and the two of you fighting constantly isn't making it fun for her.**_

"Ani got captured on her watch," John snapped softly, "how am I suppose to feel about that?"

I sighed in defeat before picking Ani up and started walking. _**It was an accident and the square was crowded. I'm taking the baby with me. I'm just tired of you two bickering. It was an accident and she's sorry. Come on Ani, let's go have some fun and leave the party poopers here. When you two stop pouting, come find us. I've already forgiven Gwen, now let it go. **_

I carried Ani away and she waved goodbye over my shoulder. I carried her back into town and we wandered around looking at everything. Gwen joined us soon after and I held up a hand when she started to speak. _**It's fine. It was an accident. **_

"But it's Ani," she muttered, "she's everything to you."

_**I know. And I know if you could have, you would have kept her from being taken. They surprised you, it happens. I didn't do so hot myself in Oogie's lair. Besides, Ani forgives you. **_

Ani nodded, her arms around my neck as she grinned at Gwen, tail wagging.

_**John's just very protective over her like I am. He's always worrying. Don't take it personally. If anything, blame those brats. They're lucky I don't take them over my knee and spank them within an inch of their life. **_

"They're certainly lucky that they don't have to deal with the monsters of the Marvel verse," she grumbled.

_**Yeah. Well it's over with. John just needs time to calm down. **_

"Yeah, well, I might give him space until then," she said.

I was about to say something when Lock, Shock and Barrel ran past us, hands over their little butts like they had been spanked. I looked at Gwen with an eyebrow raised.

She had a smirk as she watched them go. "Well, I always did believe in an angel named Karma."

I snickered as John walked up. I looked at him silently, waiting.

"I... um... I'm..." he stammered.

Gwen stood up as she held her hand up, "It's okay. I understand."

I smiled happy that they stopped fighting. Ani hopped out of my arms and started playing with John's cape, giggling while she did so. I looked at Gwen, raising an eyebrow, silently asking if she remembered a familiar scene from our past. She grinned, stating that she obviously did as I grinned back.

Ani climbed up John's back before settling in his arms, looking pleased with herself.

_**Well, we best be heading to the club if we wanna get there before all the fun starts. Ani? Do you wanna go? They're going to show cartoons but a lot of villains are gonna be there. **_

Ani looked thoughtful before looking at John. "Johnny go?"

"I'll be going," he answered, "I might a bit uncomfortable being surrounded by so many villains, but isn't it ironic that won't be anymore than when I'm surrounded by the princes and heroes?"

_**Club is neutral grounds. And you have a fair point. **_

"It's rather sad, too," Gwen interjected, "and very hypocritical of them."

I nodded. _**Well, they're just stupidheads. John is perfect, despite what he says. So don't even try to argue dear, you won't win. **_

He smiled because he knew it was true.

_**Come on, let's go.**_ I snapped my fingers and we appeared outside the club. I waved at Max, who seemed surprised to see us, before I headed for the doors. Daisy was at her desk looking at something. _**Hi Daisy. Do you still have a table free for tonight? **_

"I have a few," she muttered, "not many heroes or royals like to show up on Halloween after the villains decided to take over."

_**Oh pooh. That's their fault. As far as I can recall, a peace treaty was reached and the Villains get control of the club for one night until midnight. Where's the best table for Ani to be able to see? **_

"Actually, there is one right up front," she replied, pointing to said table.

_**Awesome. We'll take it. **_

Once it was cleared, I lead the way into the main room. The chatter in the room went silent when we stepped in the doorway. I just smiled and made my way over to our table, the others close behind. I got Ani settled in her seat where she would have the best view. _**Don't look now but villains coming our way. **_

We looked up when Hades, Hook, Jafar, Cruella and Ursula stood next to our table.

_**Something we can help you with? **_

"Might I ask as to why you are here, Princess?" Hook asked with genuine curiosity.

_**Well, I wanted to see what the club was like on Villains night and as far as I am aware, heroes and the like are allowed here. It's Halloween after all. That's not a problem is it?**_ I looked at them coolly.

"It's just a surprise," Jafar stated, "royals don't usually tend to mingle with... us."

_**Well, I think by know we've established that I'm not like other royals. Personally I don't have a problem with you. You don't mess with me or mine, I don't mess with you. It's stupid how willingly the other royals pick fights just because you're villains. **_

"Well, that's certainly quite..." Cruella struggled to find words. "Different of you, darling. It's rather quite refreshing that someone thinks of us as normal humans rather than the villains we were drawn as."

Ursula nodded in agreement. "It is quite the turn of events."

It didn't escape my notice that Hook looked at Gwen in a rather peculiar manner, not one that made me think he'd pursue her but it was odd. I might ask her about it later, but hey, she probably wouldn't know herself. I simply smiled at them as they looked at each other as they tried to figure out their next move.

"We look forward to seeing what you have planned tonight," John stated with a sheepish grin.

I hid a smile when they all turned to look at him, causing him to shrink in his chair a bit. However, he surprised me by the fact that his grin never left his face.

_**Honestly, I don't have a problem with the lot of you. The world isn't just divided into good and evil. There has to be a balance between the two. I know it may not mean much to you but I promise to try and be fair when I take the throne. I won't try and attack any of you in neutral grounds but if you do something in your realm that could endanger others, please understand I will take action.**_ I looked at them, hoping they could see how honest I was.

They bowed their heads as they went to their seats, whispering amongst each other.

I watched them go, pondering. _**Did I do the right thing? I feel if what I said reaches the heroes, there's going to be a lot of arguments. **_

"Let them argue," Gwen stated.

"I agree with Queen Gwendolyn," John commented, "I've never seen the villains look so confused. Normally, they are all smirks when they leave a table a hero is sitting at, like they've gotten something they wanted."

"They probably did..." Gwen pointed out, "A reaction."

_**But did I say the right thing? I was being honest. My mother raised me to see that there is more than good and evil in the world and there is a balance to it. There cannot be goodness without evil, yet evil can't be allowed to flourish.**_

"I think that you did, Moira," John said, taking my hand in his.

I looked at him. _**Truly? I felt rather foolish. **_

"You spoke like a true queen," he stated with a smile.

I blushed under his praise before my smile fell, horror dawning across my face. _**Oh my gosh... **_I looked up at John, eyes wide. _**I murdered someone tonight. I freaking murdered Oogie Boogie! I felt faint. I had never killed anyone in my life and yet I had just burned him to ash just a short time ago.**_ I pressed a hand to my mouth, feeling sick. I jolted up from my chair and ran for the bathroom, barely making it into a stall before I emptied the contents of my stomach.

"Des?" Gwen asked as she slowly stepped into the restroom.

I heaved again, finally emptying my stomach. I flushed the toilet and leaned against the stall's wall, tears streaming down my face. I looked up at Gwen when she appeared in the door.

"Are you going to be okay, sugar?" she asked, crouching next to me.

I sniffled, wiping at my eyes._** I killed someone. How can the hereos and princes just kill off their villain not feel any remorse about it? How do they do it? How does my brother and the others do it? **_

Gwen put a gentle hand on my shoulder with a sympathetic smile. "We don't know what goes through their minds or what they dream about at night, but... I have a feeling that I can guess..."

I looked at her. _**What do you mean? Or is this about the dream realm visits we used to make? **_

"I killed someone," she confessed, looking at me nervously.

_**Who?**_ I just looked at her, not judging.

"Amara," she admitted, "in order to protect the kingdom.. and future queens after me."

_**Who's Amara? Wait, she was a rival for the throne. I read about her in a book Jareth gave me. Said if I was going to rule over all of Disney and since Underground is part of my kingdom, I should read up on it. Amara... It didn't end well with her, did it? But Gwen, you probably put her out of her misery, paid her a kindness. You may not see it now, but you did what was needed to protect your kingdom and granted her a mercy. I don't think any less of you. **_

"And you probably saved those little trolls that nabbed Ani," she commented, "Oogie might have put them into his stew after we got away if you let him live."

I tilted my head at her. _**He probably didn't take kindly to the fact that last time, they got help for Jack and Sally and basically betrayed him. They were probably only following his orders because they were scared for their life. So I'll let what they did slide. **_

"Besides, it's not like Maleficent and Hades can't bring him back," she suggested.

I made a face. _**Still, the thought of what I did is rather haunting. Besides, he's one of the weaker members of the 13. I doubt they'll bring him back again. I feel a bit better but it's gonna eat at me for some time. **_

"I know," she muttered.

I took her hand and smiled. _**Come on. Let's go back. John must be having kittens now from worry. **_

She smiled back as she helped me up.

I quickly rinsed out my mouth and stepped outside the door, only to be wrapped in a fierce hug, my face crushed against their chest. From the smell of whiskey, motor oil and expensive cologne, I knew it was Tony. _**Tony. You're crushing my face. I can't breathe. **_

"Are you okay?" he asked.

_**Yes... More or less. Why? **_

"I saw you run off into here and got worried," he confessed.

_**I murdered Oogie Boogie tonight. Set him on fire after he had Ani kidnapped and tried to kill me. Turned him into ash. **_

To my surprise, he pulled me into another hug, thankfully not crushing my face against his chest this time. "You'll find a way to live with it..."

I wrapped my arms around him, digging my fingers into the material of his shirt. _**It's hard. How can the heroes just kill someone and act like it doesn't bother them? **_

"They have to," he stated, "it's part of our curse."

I sighed. _**Yeah. Wait. Why are you here? **_

"Well, Loki wouldn't quit nagging about how you were going to be here," he started explaining, "and... I've always wanted to come."

_**Again with the Loki nagging. And yeah me too! Come on, you can come sit with us.**_ I turned to lead him to our table and paused in surprise. _**Lord Oberon came? And Mr. X too? **_Oberon and Titania were sitting at our table as were Owen, Preston, Renard, Fox and Alex. Even the Gargoyles showed up.

"Yeah," Tony mentioned, "he said that it would certainly be my kind of scene."

_**I gotta say it Tony but you and Mr. X have a serious bromance going on. Poor Bruce must feel like you're cheating on him**_. I teased.

"Nah, he knows I love him."

I laughed rolling my eyes before making my way over. Ani popped out from where she had been hiding under the table and scampered over to us on all fours. She leapt into the air and I caught her in my arms.

"Dessie Ok?" She asked as she patted at my cheeks, her little claws tickling the skin.

I nodded and booped her nose. _**Yes I'm alright. **_

I smiled at Loki when we arrived at the table. It had been magically extended to fit all of us. _**Can't live without seeing my gorgeous face Loki?**_ I smirked, teasing.

"And if I can't?" he asked.

_**Take a picture, it'll last longer.**_ I grinned. _**Course I don't think it will work in this form. **_

Tony, Clint and Xanatos were sharing a good laugh together. Thor looked at all of us in confusion as did Steve.

"Um, Des?" he probed.

_**What? **_

"What are you?" he asked, "I can see that John is a vampire..."

I sighed, feeling annoyed, not at him but at myself. _**Apparently, someone somewhere hates me enough to think it would be funny make me a bloody undead can can dancer!**_ I glared when Tony, Clint and Xanatos started laughing harder._** It's not funny! You would not believe the crap I had to do to distract Oogie.**_

"Yoohoo," Tony and David called as Clint showed some leg.

"That's a sight I could have gone without seeing," Gwen muttered.

"Agreed," Loki growled.

_**I will end you three! I mean It! I will! Men are such idiots! **_

"Hey!" Loki and Thor both objected as Thor pouted adorably.

_**Well, Loki not so much. Thor no offense dear, you can kinda be a bit on the dense side. But I still love you as you're currently my favorite brother at the moment. **_

He smiled as he went to digging into the refreshments that Goofy brought.

I glared at the three giggling idiots. _**I already turned Oogie Boogie into ash. Don't think I won't do it to you three! But I won't because I don't want Alex without a father or Fox without a husband. **_

"What are Ani and Gwen, though?" Steve redirected.

_**Gwen's a sugar doll and what do you think Ani is?**_ I held Ani out for them to see and she yipped, tail wagging as her ears perked up, head tilting. She let out a tiny howl, looking so pleased with herself.

Steve blushed, "I ought to be ashamed that I didn't recognize her as a werewolf."

_**Yes you should**_. I smiled teasingly. I put Ani down and she quickly scampered over to Owen, climbing up into his lap.

"Des," Loki interjected, "I've never seen a sugar doll with stitching like hers."

"Let's not nitpick, trickster," Gwen stated, "You're revealing your hand when you do."

I looked at Gwen. _**Maybe she's dead?**_ I poked at Gwen's cheek.

Gwen growled warningly as she said, "I'll bite you."

"That's my job," John countered.

_**If I could blush I would be as red as my dress. Hush you. I thought you were going to try and behave? **_I moved to sit in my chair but he yanked me into his lap.

"My costume makes tonight an exception," he teased.

_**Oh sure blame the costume. Just no biting in front of the wee ones. They don't need to see that. Course Ani will start thinking it's ok to bite people and we don't know if she can turn others. I'd rather not find out. So no biting. That goes double for you Ani. **_

She looked up from the breadstick she was gnawing on and smiled innocently.

I looked at John._** Are you going to let go anytime soon?**_

"No," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. I rolled my eyes as Tony, Clint and Xanatos continued to laugh. _**I mean it you three! I will seriously end you! **_

"I'd be happy to do it," Oberon growled, eyeing them.

"I wouldn't mind if you got rid of David." Renard mused with a smirk.

"Hey!" Xanatos pretended to look offended.

"Well, I seem to have walked into quite the party." Jareth said as he appeared in my seat.

_**Hey! That's my chair!**_

"You already have a seat," he replied smoothly.

"Hi Jareth," Gwen hummed.

"Hello Gwen dear," he returned.

_**John is not a chair. And my brothers and their friend are just being toddlers.**_ I sent a look their way.

Thor and Loki looked at me confused.

"Me thinks you offended the Asgradians," Gwen teased.

"Agreed," Oberon and Titania chuckled.

_**What? No, not you two! Tony and Clint! Those two. **_

They went back to what they were doing after a bit.

"I see that you three are trouble," Titania commented.

"I'd say more correctly they are a set of stooges," Oberon pointed out.

I snickered. _**Question is, who is who? One of them is bald after all. **_

"I'd say that Tony is Moe," Gwen responded.

"Xanatos is Curly," Jareth added.

"Hey!" both Tony and David snapped.

_**That makes Katniss over here Larry.**_ I smirked as I pointed at Clint.

"Aw," he pouted.

_**Still love you Clint! I mean who else will I pull off wicked pranks with? Speaking of where's Puck? Thought this would be his kind of night and Alex is here. **_

I jumped when Puck was suddenly in my face, hanging upside down. _**Must you do that?**_ I pushed him gently away.

"But of course," he said.

Ani squealed and held up her arms for Puck.

_**It seems you have competition Owen.**_ I teased gently.

"He's only getting attention because he can fly," Owen replied.

"Says the rock with a now broken shell," Puck retorted.

_**Alright Puck! Enough! You're welcome to join but behave. And I'm quite proud I broke through. Proves you don't always need magic. **_

"Never said that it was a bad thing love," Puck giggled.

John growled at Puck, his grip around my waist tightening.

I sighed before looking at Gwen. _**Is it me or is there just too much tetesterone at the table? **_

"Well, us ladies are outnumbered three to one almost," she commented.

_**Heh. You know what my favorite Halloween memory is from childhood? My dad teaching me how to dance Thriller. **_

"My dance instructor taught me that," she laughed, "she said that you can't learn to dance without learning that one."

_**I'm still trying to teach Ani it but she's not quite there yet. All she knows how to do is the claw part. That and she just wiggles around. She knows the Macarena, though. I regret teaching her the Chicken Dance. You remember that Owen? How she wouldn't stop doing it for days? **_

Gwen and Jareth shared in a good chuckle over that.

"I remember, Puck was the one instigating it." Owen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Every time she finished he went 'Olé!'"

I leveled a mock glare at Puck. _**So you're the reason my sister wouldn't stop squawking and flapping her arms like a chicken. I thought she was possessed! **_

He grinned shamelessly. "We were having fun."

_**She wouldn't nap! Owen and I were the ones dealing with the cranky toddler. **_

"That was a little bit of payback toward Owen, I do apologize that you got caught in the crosshairs."

_**Imp. **_

He grinned impishly at that.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. _**I also remember the Monster Mash. It was my mom's favorite and she'd crack up whenever my dad and I would do the motions and sounds of the monsters. Ani really loved it when we did it for her.**_ I smiled sadly, remembering the fun times.

Suddenly, the Monster Mash started playing.

I looked right at Jareth, knowing he was behind it all.

He simply smirked as he sipped from his glass.

_**You're despicable.**_ I looked at Gwen when she stood up. _**Where you going? **_

"I'm going to dance," she stated, "it's my passion."

_**Ok have fun with that.**_ I paused when she looked at me expectantly. _**I'm not going. I haven't danced to this in years! Plus, I don't want to give my brother black mail material. **_

Ani toddled over and looked up at me. "Dance with me Dessie? Pwease?"

I sighed trying to look away but her eyes were getting to me. _**Oh with the face and the eyes! Oh! Alright! **_

Ani cheered as she started tugging me out of my spot in John's lap. I shot a look back at him that read 'Help me.'

He simply smiled as he watched.

I stuck my tongue at him and leveled a glare his way that clearly promised retribution. I was higly aware that others were watching us, curious to see what we were going to do. Ani dragged me over to Gwen, smiling like an imp. I knew I wasn't going to get out of it, so I started dancing with Ani, laughing when she copied some of my moves. I looked at Gwen when the familiar opening notes of Thriller began to play. I was not surprised when Tony and Clint jumped up to join us. We had a blast dancing and Ani was just laughing as she did her own moves.

Once the song was over, Ani scampered back to Owen and I went back to John to get a drink to soothe my dry throat. I plopped myself back in his lap and stole a couple sips of his drink which turned out to be wine. I pouted when he moved it out of my grasp. _**I was drinking that. **_

"More like you were stealing mine," he teased, kissing me.

I kissed him back and stole the cup out of his hand again. _**It's called sharing.**_

"Is that so?" he questioned, nibbling on my neck.

I bit my lip lightly as I squirmed a bit. J_**ohn, not in front of the kids. Or my brother and anyone else really.**_ I sipped a bit more from the goblet only to have it levitate out of my hand and into Jareth's. _**Now, why are you stealing my drink? **_

"You are underage, love" he commented.

I looked at Tony to see if he'd jump to my defense.

"Come on Teach," Gwen defended, "she's got supervision."

"Yeah," Tony concurred.

Jareth looked ready to object.

I pouted. _**Come on! **_

He then sighed, "Very well."

I smirked in victory and snagged the glass back and handed it to John. I glanced over at Owen. _**So you didn't dress up? You had no problem dressing up last year. I still have the picture. **_

"I am dressed up," he said in his usual monotone, "I'm a serial killer, they look like everyone else."

I snorted in laughter. _**I am so glad I made you watch the Addams Family with me last year. Even if I did threaten to tie you to the chair to make you watch it. **_

Puck let out a cackle at that. "She looked serious too. Even pulled out the rope and everything!"

Owen rolled his eyes in a manner that stated how true it was. But he smiled at me in that small, endearing way he used to and I was reminded of why I fell in love with him at first. "I never could say no to you."

I smiled back. _**No you couldn't and you couldn't say no to Ani either. Speaking of, I think our little furball has passed out.**_ I gestured towards his lap where Ani was curled up, fast asleep.

"Alex is out as well." Fox said as she cuddled her sleeping son.

"So why don't we go back to the tower, put the kids to bed and we can watch Halloween movies?" Tony suggested.

_**Great idea. Good luck trying to find a scary movie scary enough to frighten me. I laugh in the face of fear. Hahaha!**_ I teased, smirking at my brother challengingly. _**But let's face it. You didn't last through Edward Scisscorhands. You were bawling your head off. **_

"Lies!" he exclaimed softly, scandalized.

_**You wanna bet?**_

"Tony, she's got it on video," Clint stated.

"Oh, I definitely need to see that," Gwen laughed.

_**Oh I have it on my phone!**_ I pulled it out. When Tony made a grab for it, I quickly stuffed it down the front of my bodice and looked at him. _**Not even you would dare try. **_

He grumbled as he slouched.

"He caved, now show," Gwen stated, reaching out.

I pulled it back out and showed it to her. The scene in the film was where Edward was cutting ice and Kim was dancing in it. Tony was literally crying his head off when the roof fell and Edward was thought to be dead. The real punchline was when he was a quivering, sniffling mess on Steve's shoulders as it was revealed Kim was telling the story and Edward was still alive. _**See? Told you! Don't be such a grump Tony. It shows you have a sensitive side. Girls dig that. **_

"I'm sure Pepper does," Gwen suggested.

I giggled as Tony's face went red. _**Oh she does. Trust me, I learned from sneaking around in the vents with Clint, you see things you don't want to. **_

"I think that it's just nice to know that the Tin Man has a heart, after all," Steve pointed out.

_**I won't ever get Pepper calling Tony her Tony bear out of my mind.**_ I pretended to gag. _**Plus, it shows my brother isn't a complete arse like Fury tends to believe. Awesome reference Steve! I'm so proud of you.**_ I pretended to wipe a tear away.

He blushed with a grin. "It's not that big a deal."

I looked at Gwen as we both grinned. _**Yes it is. Our little Steve is growing up! We've taught him so well Gwen. **_

"Indeed, but I think he already knew that reference before we got to him," she pondered.

_**You know what I mean. But, let's pack up the kids and head out. I wonder how long we're gonna stay like this though. I'd rather not tear chunks out of my cheeks or accidentally hurt John. **_

"We should be back to normal by midnight," she proposed, "besides, you should be more worried about biting your tongue. John's already done it a few times."

I couldn't help but laugh. _**Gives new meaning to the phrases 'bite your tongue' and 'hold your tongue.' **_

"Indeed," John muttered, gently touching his tongue.

I kissed his nose. _**Poor baby. Come on. We'll go home and we'll ice it. **_

He smiled and nodded.

Everyone packed up and headed back to the tower. After showering and changing into more comfortable pajamas, I snuggled up to John on the couch, my head on his chest and my arms around his waist as we watched Beetlejuice.

I must have dozed off because next thing I knew, the movie was over and the alarm not only for the tower was blaring but my scanner was too. I dived for it and pulled it out, the screen flashing red. _**What's happening?! **_

"Miss Stark, it seems that there are three unscrupulous characters wandering through Stark Tower," JARVIS answered.

I tapped my screen and gasped in horror. _**No... Not them... They're supposed to be dead! **_

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

I looked at him, my eyes wide. _**It's the Sandersons Sisters. Someone lit the Black Flame candle. All the children of Disney are missing.**_

"What?!" the Avengers all exclaimed.

I felt myself pale as I thought of why the sisters would be here. _**Shit! The babies!**_ I scrambled up and ran to where we had put the children down to sleep. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. _**JARVIS open the door! **_

"I'm sorry ma'am," JARVIS replied, "something seems to be blocking it."

I started pounding on the door as I heard Alex and Ani start crying. _**No! Alex! Ani!**_I stepped back just as the others arrived and blasted the door open. I ran in, only to be thrown back and pinned to the wall with magic. I struggled as the witches cackled madly and flew out of the broken window with Ani and Alex in tow, their cries echowing in my ears. Once they were gone, the spell holding me in place was released and I collapsed on the floor. I didn't pay attention as the others rushed in and John raced to my side.

"Moira, we have to stop them," he said, trying to help me up. "Come on."

I shook his hand off as I walked forward, paying no head to the broken glass as I reached the window, the wind blowing around wildly. In the distance, I could barely make out their figures before they faded into the dark sky.

"So, are we going after them, or what?" Bruce asked.

_**I'm thinking. If they took all the children in Disney, they'd need someplace big to keep them. Their cottage is too small. They came after Ani and Alex even though this place is well protected. I don't think they're really after the kids.**_ I turned around and looked at them. _**Why go through all this trouble? They're after me for some reason and taking the children is a surefire way to get my attention. And they're going to wish they hadn't by the time I'm done with them. Avengers assemble. We've got a rescue mission to mount. **_

"Right behind you," Steve stated, putting his shield on his back.

I smiled as I magicked myself into my own uniform. Edna had designed it and it was quite simple. It was all black with a skirt that had slits on both sides reaching my upper thighs, baring my legs, off shoulder straps, simple black thigh high boots, gloves and a mask. The only decoration on it was a blue star on the chest and a smaller white star within it. I tugged my gloves tighter before looking at Fox and David._** I'll get Alex back, even if it kills me. **_

"I'm coming with this time," Gwen said, walking up in an outfit that looked vaguely inspired by Dracula's.

I nodded. _**Come on. We've got witchhunting to do. Meet up outside the House of Mouse. Stealth mode. There's a good chance they'll be expecting us. Nat, call Fury and tell him to assemble the Howling Commandos. We may need them and I'd feel better if they were on standby. If they start singing, plug your ears. They can hypnotize that way. John, you stay here, it's safer here. **_

He nodded gravely. "Be careful, love."

"He should come. He could be useful in distracting them." Nat suggested.

_**No. I'm not going to risk him like that. **_

"Maybe I could get the children out while you battle with the sisters?" he suggested.

I opened my mouth to protest, wanting to say it was too dangerous.

"Moira, we agreed to face these problems as equals," he stated firmly.

I sighed, knowing he was right. I ran my fingers through his hair lovingly._** Stubborn man. Alright. Hold onto me. **_

He nodded, wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed, focusing before I flew out the window with him, Gwen close behind as the others headed up for the jet. It didn't take us long to reach the club and I waited with John and Gwen for the others to land the jet away from the club and then meet up with us. Once we were gathered, I pulled a blueprint of the club up. _**Ok, here's the layout. Most likely they've got the kids in the main room. Clint, I need you and Nat to get in through the roof access. There's some catwalks that have a good view of the stage and you can get into the soundbooth from there. I need you to report back the situation when you get in there. Understood? **_

They all nodded as they moved to their positions.

_**I need someone to watch the backstage doors and I need someone covering the front doors. I need someone on roof watch**_. I looked around trying to figure out who to put where. _**Hulk, I want you on back doors. **_

"I'll take the roof," Steve stated.

"Front doors," Tony volunteered.

I nodded. _**Once we get the layout of what's going on inside, John I need you to sneak in through the backdoors and into the kitchen. Once I have the sisters distracted, you get the kids out to the back door. **_

"Will do, my love," he replied.

_**Gwen? You're with me in the assualt. We're gonna need magic to fight them. **_

"Gladly," she growled, tightening one of her gloves.

I nodded. I placed a hand to my ear as Clint's panicked voice sounded over the ear piece. _Des you need to get in here quick! The redhead has a vial in her hand and she's trying to force it into Ani's mouth! I can't take a shot without hurting Ani in the process! _

I leapt to my feet and started running for the doors._** To your stations! **_

Everyone moved as they rushed to their stations.

I blasted the front doors open, Gwen close behind me. I ran into the dining room, catching the attention of Winnifred and her sisters.

"Ah so the princess makes her appearance. Just in time to see the first of the many brats die!" She cackled as she tried forcing the smoking vial into Ani's mouth.

Ani wasn't having it and bit Winnifred on the hand, causing the witch to drop both child and vial.

"I see where Ani gets it," Gwen chuckled.

I used magic and summoned the vial into my hand. _**You want a life to drain? Take mine and leave the children alone. **_

"Des, no!" Gwen shouted, "Avengers, get your butts in here!"

I raised it to my lips and downed it before she could stop me. I tossed it aside as the others ran into the room. I gasped softly as I started to glow with what I knew to be my soul.

"Thou would offer thy life in exchange for thy's sister?" Winnifred asked, looking all too happy about this change of events.

I knew right then that I had played right into her hands but I wasn't going to back down. _**Yes. **_

Winnifred flew at me and held me up by my throat, high above the ground as the children screamed and cried in fright. "Then thou shalt pay the price!" She began inhaling, sucking my life out with every breath. I struggled but my strength was slowly fading and my vision grew fuzzy.

"Moira!" John screamed.

Just as I thought I was going to die, something from deep within seemed to explode out of me, bathing the room in pure white light. The sisters screamed before they turned to ash.

"Everybody hide!" Gwen yelled.

I fell to the ground in immense pain as wave after wave of power lashed out until the light dimmed and I knew no more.

* * *

When everything settled, I peaked out to see if Moira was alright. She was lying on the ground, unconscious. I ran over to her as fast as I could before I was stopped.

"Don't touch her!" Lord Oberon bellowed.

"But I..." I weakly objected.

"She is still experiencing tremors," he explained, "if you lay a hand on her, it could very well cost you your life."

Moira's eyes snapped open but they were glowing with white energy. Her back arched as light flooded out of both her eyes and mouth. She rose into the air as what I assumed was magic kept escaping from her before it surrounded her. It almost looked like a swan before it turned into a ball and lowered onto the ground. When it faded, Moira was nowhere in sight, only her suit was left behind. Curiously, there was a small lump within the fabric that moved around slightly.

Queen Gwendolyn moved closer, holding her hand up to keep me at bay. She gently lifted up the bundle before looking at Lord Oberon. "Milord?"

He walked over curiously as he looked at the bundle of fabric in her arms when a head popped out. "Curious..."

The head looked around before looking at me. I could see Moira's dark messy curls and her violet eyes but the face was not hers. It was that of a child, no more than four. "What are you staring at? Jeepers! I can talk! Wait. Why is everyone so big? And why does my voice sound so weird?" Moira scrunched her nose in confusion before looking down. "I shrunk!"

"DD?" Queen Gwendolyn treaded lightly, "You're four."

Moira looked up at Queen Gwendolyn in shock. "I'm what?! I don't wanna be four!" She started to cry.

"How did this happen? Milord?" I asked, walking closer to her.

Moira shrunk in the arms of her protector, trying to hide. "Gwennie? I'm naked, I need clothes!"

"Gladly," she replied, changing Moira's clothes into a little night gown.

"'Gwennie'?" Tony and Clint snorted.

"Either of you repeat that, and Brutus will be eating very well for the next three nights," she growled before grumbling, "Nobody calls me Gwennie, but Mr. G."

Moira eeped in fright as she looked up at Gwen. "Are you gonna feed me to Bwutus?"

"No," she stated, "you're too chewy."

Moira's face puckered in a frown as she tried to figure out if that was a good or bad thing. She gave up and held her arms out for me.

Lord Oberon gently gripped her arm, looking peculiarly at it.

Moira whimpered and tried tugging her arm back.

"Curiouser indeed," he muttered.

"Johnny!" Moira let out a soft wail, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

I went to her immediately, taking her up in my arms.

She snuggled close, hiding her face in my chest as she whimpered softly. "My tummy hurts."

"It'll pass, but you should let her rest," Lady Titania suggested.

"I hurts all over." Moira supplied helpfully as she peered at Lady Titania. "I want my mommy."

"I'm sorry, Moira," I muttered, "we can't take you to your mommy."

"Why not? I want my mommy and daddy!" She started crying.

I looked at everyone, at a loss for words. It appeared she had lost part of her memories when she had regressed back to a child the longer she spent as one.

Moira cried louder when Lord Oberon tried taking her. Everyone was surprised when he wrapped her up in his cape as he took her in his arms.

Moira's cries started to lessen in pitch and strength and she let out a hiccup as she stopped. Tears still rolled down her cheeks, but they were possibly remnants of tears yet to shed. She stared up at him, hiccuping quietly.

"Desmoira," the Lord of Avalon spoke with surprising softness, "your mother and father can no longer be there for you, even though I'm sure they'd want to very much. However, these good people here all around will do everything in their power to try to be just as good as your beloved parents were."

Moira's bottom lip started to tremble as her eyes welled up with more tears before she peered around at us, looking uncertain.

I waved gently with a nervous smile.

She waved shyly back before snuggling into Lord Oberon, a firm grip on his cape. "No Ohana anymore?"

"You still have an ohana," he replied, "it's simply grown is all."

She peered at everyone again before looking up at him. "You too?" She asked, with clear innocence in her eyes and voice.

He paused in surprise, glancing at Lady Titania before looking back at her. "If that is what you wish."

She nodded firmly, cracking her first smile since she had been changed. She looked back at me and held her arms out again.

I took her from Lord Oberon quite readily as he held her out for me. I could see that some part of him was reluctant to let her go.

Moira snuggled into me, her tiny arms wrapping around my neck so trustingly. By now all the children with the exception of Ani had been taken home to their families. Moira looked down to where her sister was standing next to Owen and asked me to put her down. Once she was on her feet, she walked over to Ani and the two stared at each other, silently studying the other.

I wasn't sure who moved first but next thing I knew, the two were hugging each other tightly, Ani's arms around Moira's waist while Moira had her arms wrapped protectively around Ani's head. The two were giggling about some joke that only they knew. Moira looked up when Owen knelt down at their level. Moira frowned and backed up a bit, dragging Ani with her.

I winced, sympathizing with Owen as he frowned, looking a bit hurt.

Moira eyed him in slight distrust, possibly not quite remembering who he was.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice stern. It was quite clear she was not letting him near her or Ani.

"Des..." he treaded carefully, "it's me, Owen."

She narrowed her eyes as she studied him. Judging by the look on her face, it was quite clear she did not remember him in any way.

"I believe I have an explanation." Yen Sid said, sounding grave. "I believe that her memories have been lost due to her physically and mentally regressing to this age. She will remember those she calls family, whether they be by blood or adoption and she remembers us because she grew up watching our films. But, anyone who appeared in her later years will most likely have been forgotten. It would explain why she still thought her parents were around." He placed a gentle hand on her head. "Her magical core is badly damaged. Even if we can get her back to normal, there's a very good chance she will never be able to do magic again, not without seriously harming herself."

Moira didn't seem to quite understand nor did she seem to care. She just hummed quietly to herself as she fussed with Ani's hair, much to the younger's annoyance.

Owen pouted, rather out of character for him, as he knelt there watching them.

Moira let out a shriek when Puck suddenly appeared in her face, scaring her. Her little fist lashed out and punched him straight in the nose before she dragged Ani behind Lord Oberon and hid under his cape.

Puck hid behind Owen, holding his beaten nose as he peered out in shock.

Moira poked her head out from behind Lord Oberon's leg, eyeing Puck warily. She looked up when Oberon let out a chuckle and placed his hand on her head.

"Can't say I'm surprised she did that. You did frighten the poor child Puck." Oberon said, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Did she have to clock me, though?" he whined, "That really hurt."

Moira let out a laugh before hiding again. She peered out again before she walked out and around Owen. She took Puck's face in her little hands and kissed his nose. "Sorry. All better?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah..." Puck said in confusion.

She smiled and went back to Lord Oberon, holding onto his leg while Ani was playing with his cape. She yawned but then pretended she hadn't. She scowled when Gwen suggested it was time for bed. "No bed! Not sleepy!" Ani mimicked her cry.

I chuckled softly, crouching down to her level. "Come now, you've had a very busy day."

She scowled at me, shaking her head.

"You're saying that you're not just the least bit tired?" I decided to take a more gentle approach.

She shook her head again, yawning once more but quickly looking stubborn, much like she did as her normal self.

"I see," I replied. "Well, I'm sure you'd at least like to go to your big brother's home?"

Ani however wasn't so lucky as she fell asleep, leaning against her sister's back.

Moira peered at Tony. He jerked his head toward home. "Come on, squeaker. We can eat ice cream."

Lord Oberon and I both grunted in distaste at that.

Moira perked up at that and grinned. She nodded, her face lighting up. It was quite clear Tony was her new favorite person. She looked back uncertainly at Ani as she snoozed against her back, obviously not wanting to leave her alone.

Owen walked over slowly, most likely in an attempt to pick Ani up.

Moira stared at him and swiped at his hands when he got too close for her liking.

"Mr. Burnett is not going to hurt Ani, Moira," I said soothingly.

She looked at me, trying to see if I was lying before she let Owen pick Ani up. She then walked over to Tony and held her arms up.

He grinned as he lifted her up. "Yay," he cried out lightly.

"Glad to finally be her favorite?" Loki teased.

Moira seemed quite fascinated with the arch reactor on his chest and began poking at it, giggling quietly to herself.

Tony grunted in distaste at Loki before smiling back at Moira. "Isn't it cool?"

She nodded, smiling brightly. "It's the coolest!" She looked at Loki, or rather his helmet. "Is he a reindeer or a goat?" She asked, looking at Tony.

Tony laughed out loud as Loki glared at him.

Moira looked confused.

"No DD," Gwen stated, gently taking Loki's helmet off, "it's a helmet. He's actually a prince."

Moira held out her hands to see it.

"Thank you," Loki grumbled, taking his helmet before holding it out to her. "Careful now, it's heavy."

Moira took it and looked it over, examining her reflection in it before placing it on her head, where it fell over her eyes with a thunk. "It's big!" Her voice echoed slightly from within the helmet.

He chuckled, "Well, yes."

"You have a big head then." She stated in a rather matter of fact tone as she tilted the helmet back so she could see. She looked back at Tony. "You promised ice cream."

"I did, didn't I?" Tony exclaimed, "Well then, let's get to it before it melts."

She cheered happily as Tony carried her out, Loki's helmet still on her head.

Yen Sid placed a hand on my shoulder and led me off to the side. "She may not remember what you two had. She still cares about you but it's more childlike in affection. We'll try everything we can to restore her. But, she won't have much luck in defending herself. Which is why I am going to gather magical objects to protect her and appoint a guardian."

"Who?" I asked.

"Sir Auron."

I gulped nervously.

"Do not fear. He is a mighty warrior and will protect her well. This way he will stop scaring the citizens of Greece when he asks them if anyone needs a guardian. He is one of the undead and therefore cannot die." Yen Sid stated calmly.

"If you say, sir," I muttered nervously, "I will trust you."

Yen Sid nodded and dismissed me.

When I got back to the tower, Moira was seated in Tony's lap as they shared a huge bowl of ice cream, many different flavors making up the sweet treat. I smiled as I saw how happy she was, but I soon frowned wondering...how long could it last?

* * *

In Oogie's old domain, I walked in casually with a sneer of distaste visible across my face. I locked down at the ashes of what remained of the miserable rag doll. Kneeling down, I gathered the ashes into a little box. With them gathered, I turned and walked out to leave this place forever abandoned.

I stopped at a crossroads, but not just any, a crossroads between the worlds. Opening the box, I allowed the ashes to spill free as the wind grabbed some of them, scattering them across the multiverse that was Disney while the rest mixed in with the ground.

"Well, that was certainly interesting to watch." A voice spoke from behind me. "Whatever brought on this show of sentiment?"

"Just giving Maleficent a bit more of a chore, should she ever decide that she _does_ want to bring the insect back," I replied merrily.

The woman chuckled as she approached my side, the wind whipping her black curls around her face. She peered up at me, her violet eyes sparkling in mischief. "How cheeky of you. I doubt very much she will want to bring him back. He was quite useless. I always did wonder how such a useless bag of bugs ended up in the 13 anyways."

"I don't know," I snarled, "but he was rather cheeky to handle my girls the way he did."

"Desmoira disposed of him. He should be grateful it was just her and not me. I would have set him on fire one insect at a time."

"I would have squashed them, maybe after pulling them apart."

"Ooh, now that does sound fun." My companion cackled before her expression grew serious. "Desmoira's core was badly damaged tonight. She's reverted back into a child."

"How young?" I turned as we traveled a predestined route.

"About four."

"She must have used a lot of magic," I muttered, remembering when I had first met her.

"She turned the Sanderson Sisters to ash. More than ash. There wasn't a trace left of them."

"Well, let us be sure that it stays that way," I growled as I entered a cabin. I walked over to a certain candle and gripped the wick, pulling every last bit of it out of the candle. "Poor girls can scream at me all they want from beyond the grave..." I grinned at my companion sadistically, "but no virgins will be lighting this candle ever again."

"Her birthmark appeared again. Oberon is getting suspicious." She poked among the various items left behind by the witches. She picked up a certain book with a human eye and bound in skin and flicked through it before tucking it out of sight in her cloak. "I'm running out of time."

"Shall I throw him off the scent?" I teased.

"If you could. I need to plant the idea in his head to bring Desmoira to Avalon. From there I can help her and give her what I need to give her."

"This shall be fun."

"I am so glad you are having fun, but my plans have been seriously altered. I fear for Desmoira's safety as her magic core is damaged and more of her true self is escaping. I fear this will not end well for her, which is why I need to see her as soon as possible. I have an idea but it will work depending on what you say."

"You know that I don't like taking orders, and very well why," I growled softly, "but tell me what you need and I will do what I can to give it to you... for them."

"I want you to be one of the guiding voices in her head. I will be the other. That way we can both keep an eye on her and guide her to keep her from harm. The time is not yet right for things to be set in motion."

"Give me the way, and I shall."


	29. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28: Operation Swan Lake_

"No!"

"Come on Des, it's cute!" Pepper pleaded.

"No!" Moira replied firmly as she crossed her arms stubbornly. She and Ani had just both had a bath and now Pepper was trying to coax Moira into getting dressed in a pink dress that was rather cute but Moira wasn't having any of it.

"Are you just going to run around naked?" Pepper asked in exhaustion, her hands on her hips as Tony was hiding a laugh in the crook of his arm.

Moira looked thoughtfully at her before dropping the towel that was wrapped around her tiny frame and ran, cackling gleefully.

"You really shouldn't have given her that option, Pep," Queen Gwendolyn teased.

"Agreed," Loki chuckled, "parenting mistake 101."

Moira's laughter was soon joined by Ani, who was equally as naked as her sister, their wet hair plastered to their backs.

I chuckled as they ran past Mr. Xanatos and his group, giggling all the way. It became all the more amusing by his wide eyes as they passed them. Alex cheered and laughed as he struggled in Fox's arms.

Owen simply smirked, "Now I see where Ani got it."

Moira declared that she wouldn't wear clothes when Pepper suggested it again, expertly dodging Clint's attempts to nab her. The sisters hopped up onto the furniture and jumped away from Clint as he tried again, laughing when he landed face first on the floor.

"Clint too slow!" Moira taunted him as Ani blew a raspberry at him.

Gwendolyn smirked at Loki as she asked, "Would the seasoned father care to have a try?"

That caught Moira and Ani's attention as they stared at Loki challengingly, just daring him to try.

"After the father of two failed?" he retorted, "You just want to watch me make a fool of myself."

"Sounds like you're just scared of two little girls," she teased.

Moira and Ani grasped hands and took off again. "Scared, scared, scared, Loki scared!" They chanted as they danced around.

He sneered at Gwendolyn, "Did you have to instigate that?"

"Says the master instigator," she muttered, taking a sip of her tea.

Moira and Ani managed to escape the room and ran into the halls of the tower. It'd possibly be hours before they were found considering how big the tower was and how many places they could hide in. They didn't hide long before they shrieked and ran back into the room, hiding behind Tony.

I turned to see the door they came running through to see Lord Oberon and Lady Titania walk through.

"I must say that I am surprised," his lordship teased.

Moira and Ani did not budge from their hiding spot though Moira was more intent on watching Pepper who was trying to sneak up on her with a dress.

Pepper sighed in defeat and backed off while Moira smiled in triumph.

Loki glared at Gwendolyn when she snuck up on Moira and snatched her up. "Gotcha!"

Moira screamed and started thrashing.

Gwendolyn held her away at an arm's distance. "Hold it fire cracker."

Moira didn't let up, her face going red in her fury. "Put me down!"

I looked at Moira in curiosity when Queen Gwendolyn magicked her into an odd, but adorable outfit.

Moira stilled in shock and looked at her feet before looking at the rest of herself. Her face returned to it's normal hue and she hung quietly in the grip of her captor.

"What?" Gwen asked nervously, "No good?"

Moira smiled happily at her, clearly liking the outfit.

Ani voiced her protest about not having an outfit either.

"Alright, alright," Gwendolyn laughed, magicking Ani into an outfit of her own. I stiffened when she turned to me with a mischievous grin.

The two cheered and once Moira was on the ground, she and Ani looked each other over, obviously pleased.

"What?" I asked timidly.

"They need a Lee," she stated, waving her hand at me.

I felt my outfit change as my face quirked in confusion. I looked down to see myself wearing a green and gold outfit.

Moira let out a squeal as she attached herself to my leg. She just looked thrilled for some reason I couldn't explain.

"It's an anime, Japanese animation," Queen Gwendolyn explained.

I nodded as I smiled down at Moira.

She smiled back up at him, her grin threatening to split her cheeks.

"John," Natasha Romanov stated, "you are due to be in New Orleans in 15."

I sighed as I nodded, "Thank you Ms. Romanov." I knelt down and gently tugged Moira off my leg as I held her away so we could look each other in the eye. "Moira, my darling, I need to go. Will you promise to be good and not cause too much trouble for everyone?"

"I go too!" she stated stubbornly.

"But Moira..." I objected weakly.

"I go too." She said, her face set in a determined pout, she was obviously not going to let me go without a fight.

I sighed, "Very well, but we will need to have someone to keep an eye on you when I have to take care of some of my ambassador duties."

She nodded, smiling happily knowing that she had won.

"Mama Odie might know what to do," Queen Gwendolyn suggested, "I'd be happy to take DD to her while you take care of your official duties."

Moira looked back at me, waiting to see what I'd say.

"It's worth a shot," I conceded.

Moira smiled happily as she reached her arms out for a hug.

I lifted her up and hugged her happily before setting her down. "Go tell Ani bye for now."

Moira nodded and went over to her sister. Ani seemed quite upset about being left behind but Moira held her and whispered in her ear before letting go. Whatever Moira told her seemed to have worked as Ani went to Owen.

I looked at him, "Well, I know that with you, Ani will be safe. I don't trust her with Mr. Stark any more than Moira does after that one fiasco."

Moira nodded like she knew what I was talking about. She looked at Owen very seriously. "You take care of her."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything less," Owen confessed.

She nodded, obviously satisfied before looking up at me.

I gently lifted Moira up as I looked to Queen Gwendolyn. "Are you ready?"

"But of course Ambassador," she teased.

"You both take care of her," Loki growled at us.

"I'm sure that we will do just fine, Prince Loki," I muttered as Gwendolyn stuck her tongue out at him.

Moira imitated Gwendolyn before we found ourselves in New Orleans. Moira was looking around, her head turning so fast I thought she would hurt her neck.

"Queen Gwendolyn, Lord Ambassador, Princess." A deep voice growled from behind us.

We turned around to see Sir Auron standing there, looking quite intimidating in his red coat and massive sword strapped to his back, collar concealing his face.

"Wow," Gwendolyn muttered, "you know, when I'm not pissed for you almost taking a certain someone's arm off, you actually kind of intimdating... Just like the man who rescued me from the harbor."

Moira didn't seem fazed by Sir Auron, she just smiled brightly at him, pulling a smirk and a quiet chuckle from the warrior. She looked back at me. "Where are we going?"

I smiled at her, "Cake testing."

Her eyes lit up as she cheered. She tugged on my shoulders, wanting me to start moving.

I chuckled as I moved along. "All right, I'm moving."

Moira settled down, leaning her head on my shoulder as I walked. We soon reached Tiana's Place and Tiana herself came out to greet us. Moira grew shy and hid her face in my neck.

"It's okay, Moira," I cooed, "She's a Disney princess."

Moira peeked out at Tiana, her eyes lighting up a bit. "Hi."

"Well hello," Tiana replied with a sweet smile. "Welcome to my restaurant, I hope you've got a big appetite."

Moira nodded, lifting her head up a bit more.

"Then why don't you follow me," she said, leading us inside. "I've got quite the selection for you to decide."

"Decide for what?" Moira asked.

Everyone paused as I decided to take the direct approach, "A wedding."

Moira looked at me before nodding. "Ok."

Tiana glanced at Gwendolyn as she asked, "I take it that your gremlins won't be raiding my kitchen?"

"No Tia," Gwen sighed, "I'm simply here to take DD to see Mama Odie."

Moira let out an impatient noise.

"I hear you, Des-girl," Tiana chortled.

She showed us a table that was laid out with cakes.

"Ooh!" Moira's eyes went wide at the sight. She wiggled impatiently for me to set her in her chair.

I chuckled as I did. "Easy now."

She looked at all the selections in front of us, not sure what she wanted first. She looked up at me to see what to do.

Thankfully, Tiana guided through the cakes that she made as she had us try the one she was describing while saying what it was and the icing she paired with it. I was grateful of her guidance as this was all new to me. Tiana forced Gwendolyn to partake as she at first tried to stay out of this alongside with Auron.

Moira happily ate her way through each piece, placing cakes she liked to her right and the ones she didn't like the most to the left. She pointed at a lemon cake with sweet French vanilla frosting and dotted with small shavings of chocolate and at a strawberry cake covered in strawberry icing and strawberries. "I like these two!" She smiled bits of frosting around her mouth and some on her nose.

I chuckled, "I must confess out of those two, I really enjoy the lemon one. It's practically melts on the tongue."

Moira nodded in agreement.

Gwendolyn took a napkin and started cleaning Moira's face.

Moira didn't like this as she quickly started licking the icing off around her mouth, getting her tongue caught by the napkin.

Queen Gwendolyn giggled, "Well, if you had waited, I was just going for the spots your tongue couldn't reach."

Moira just stuck her tongue out again before she started eating her two favorite pieces again.

Gwendolyn and Auron shared in a chuckle as she took no offense to it.

Tiana wrote down what we wanted. "So which one is gonna be the groom's cake and which one is the bridal cake?"

I looked at the cakes in confusion. True, I did enjoy the lemon one, but I wanted Moira to have what she desired. The thing was that I liked the spice cake with a light, creamy, caramel flavored icing.

Moira pointed at the two she wanted most. "These for the bridal cake." She didn't seem to quite understand that this was for her own wedding cake.

Tiana nodded as she jotted it down before looking at me.

"Um..." I stammered, holding up the plate of the one I liked, "this one?"

Tiana smiled and wrote it down. "Is that the one you want for the groom's cake? Seems Des-girl already picked out the bride's. You don't need to look so scared."

"Yes, indeed it does, please Tiana?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course! I'm happy you two found what you like. How is she doing by the way?" She gestured towards Moira. "Has she remembered anything... About ya'll?"

Moira wasn't paying any attention to us as she was chattering to Gwen and Auron, so I'd be able to answer without her asking questions.

"Not really no," I answered honestly, "but... I'm taking it one day at a time. As long as she is happy..."

Moira looked over at that moment and smiled at me brightly before she climbed into my lap, cuddling close.

I smiled as I hugged her back.

She smiled happily before reaching up to touch my face. "Why are you sad?" Her fingers brushed under my eye and as she drew them away, I could see a tear clinging to them.

"Oh," I exclaimed softly in frustration, touching my cheek. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

She stared at me quietly, almost like her old self was shining through as she hugged me tighter, not saying a word.

I hugged her back, knowing that I obviously needed it though I knew not why at the moment.

Moira didn't move, perfectly content to stay where she was.

Tiana left us in peace, going back to the kitchen to find Naveen.

Moira did leave my arms when Louie the Alligator came in and he played his trumpet for her while he sat her up on his tail. She laughed and clapped her hands to the beat.

I didn't want to leave but I needed to speak to Tiana and Naveen as part of my duties. Gwendolyn said she was going to take Moira to Mama Odie to see if there was anything to be done.

I looked over at Gwendolyn as she nodded her head.

"Hey DD," she stated, "let's go see Mama Odie while John takes care of some boring grown up stuff."

Moira nodded and hopped into Gwendolyn's arms. She waved goodbye to me and was soon carried off.

_Gwen's POV_

I carried Des with me to Mama Odie's. Auron was right on my heels as he followed me, but not so much that he was treading on my feet. This was certainly a new experience for me: to find not only a few characters that were like people from my past, but to once again see Des as a child like when I first met her within the realm of dreams. It's kind of a shame that poor John didn't know that I had my own ulterior motive to see Mama Odie.

Mama Odie seemed to have been expecting us because she threw the door open and ushered us in when we arrived. "About time you children got here! Come inside and wipe your feet. Juju! Where are you?"

Juju the snake appeared and Mama Odie grabbed him. "There you are. Come give Mama some sugar!" She then proceeded to kiss him a few times, Moira gagging slightly in my arms. I giggled, understanding her giving him affection.

"So, you're here about the wee princess then?" She said as she sat in her chair.

"Mama Odie, you know that that's only one of the reasons I am here," I replied.

"Course it is! I'm blind not stupid!" Mama Odie scolded before she fell asleep in her chair.

"I never thought you were, Mama Odie," I said, waiting for her to wake up.

Moira jolted when Mama Odie bolted out of her chair. "Juju! Why didn't you tell me my gumbo was burning!" She went over to a large bathtub where gumbo was bubbling away. "Bring the little one over here."

I did as she said, knowing that even if she didn't bring Des back to her adult self, she could at least tell us how.

Mama Odie dipped a spoon in the gumbo and offered it to Moira. "Open up sugar. This will make you feel better."

Moira eyed the spoon, obviously not wanting to put it in her mouth.

"It's good stuff DD," I promised, "I always liked a good bowl of gumbo."

Moira opened her mouth and let Mama Odie feed her.

"You better put the child down now."

I did so, wide eyed. "You're actually doing it here? No lessons to be learned? I know she gots what she needs, but there's always room for improvement for everybody, even me."

Moira began glowing with gold light before it swirled around her and Moira was back to normal. Only her clothes had ripped and the only thing covering her was her hair. Auron turned around to preserve her modesty.

"Juju! Get the girl the dress!"

Juju quickly slithered off and came back with a white dress. Moira quickly grabbed it and slipped it on. It was rather pretty as it draped around her frame loosely and went all the way down to the floor, baring her shoulders slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She placed a hand to her throat and looked at me sadly. To my surprise, her hair had turned white at her temple, going all the way down to the tips. She reminded me of Rogue in a way.

I smiled sympathetically as I took her hand. "It's good to have you back to your old self at least. Not that I minded when you were a kid."

"She ain't the one who needs to learn a lesson. It's that lover boy of her's." Mama Odie clarified my earlier question.

Moira gave me a look that begged me not to speak about it, clearly showing she remembered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That boy still has quite a bit to learn when it comes to dealing with the magic folk. The rest is his business." Mama Odie said firmly. "Now, I believe the two of you are lookng for someone. Someone very precious to you."

"Well, I also would like to know something about me," I confessed, "Something that the orphanage could only assume about and my own mother didn't tell me in the letter she left me."

"Oh I know all about that." She said as she gestured us over. "You came into this world screaming to the high heavens."

"You were the Voodoo Queen that delivered me?" I asked.

"Course I was! Your mama was a friend of mine and I couldn't turn her away when she came to me."

"What was she like?" I pleaded, "Jareth only told me that despite everything, she was different from all of the other queens."

"She was a good woman, kind and loyal, but also fierce and strong like a hurricane. Rather mischievous too as I remember. She had a good soul in her and I was sad to learn she had passed on."

"I have a feeling that I saw her..." I admitted, "but I... Mother said that she honestly thought that she thought I belonged to another when she was pregnant with me."

"Ooh, I'll tell you one thing, you sure don't belong to that cowardly old codfish!" Mama Odie huffed as she stirred the gumbo.

"So, Hook, _Captain_ Hook and my mother..." I gasped, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes child, but you ain't his."

I looked at Des with wide eyes. "Wow..."

She looked back at me and shrugged. _**Well, I'm honestly not surprised, I mean no offense to your mother but um... She was a pirate and naturally she could have run into him at some point. Maybe that's why he was looking at you so strangely. Honestly, when I first met you I thought you and Jareth were related. **_

"Really?" I gawked, "No... that can't be... possible?"

She looked at me sheepisly. _**Um... It possibly can be. Erlkönig was married to Jadis, the White Witch and they had Jareth. But then they divorced. Jareth told me a story his father told him about a woman he had met who was nothing he had ever seen before but it was only for one night and he never saw her again. From what you've told me about your mother, she sounds a lot like the woman for the story. **_

I tapped my bottom lip in thought. "Mother left me the painting an artist made of the two of them... I could always ask Jareth."

_**Can I see it? I read a bit about the Erlkönig in my early lessons. Yen Sid did too. I saw a picture of him, maybe it is him. **_

I pulled out a copy I had made of the painting that was hung up in my castle and showed her. "The guy looks like a normal fellow to me, but it could be a glamour."

Des took it and examined it closely. _**Hmm... Well he looks similar but I can't be too sure. You better ask Jareth. Heh. If you two are related, that means you can call Lord Oberon, Uncle! **_She cracked up into a fit of laughter.

"I think I'll stick with Papa Smurf, sis," I teased.

_**Oh, so now you remember? **_

I didn't have a chance to reply as Mama Odie whacked us both on the head. "Foolish children messing with blood magic! That's some serious magic to be doing at such a young age! Shame on both of you!"

"Ouch... I knew that night we decided to look for Vlad," I confessed, "which you were discussing Mama Odie... You know, for an old lady, you sure do pack a wallop."

"Not bad for a 197 year old blind lady!" She laughed. "Now hush up and watch the gumbo!" She began stirring it again. "Gumbo, gumbo, in the pot! We need a vampire king. WHAT YOU GOT?"

An image appeared of a dark and dreary castle, shrouded in darkness and mist.

"Well that ain't a cheery place, I'll tell you that and I live in the swamp!" Mama Odie cackled.

"He's very bichromatic, reds and blacks," I stated.

_**Well he is a vampire, so go figure. **_

"Oh I know all about that grumpy old fang face. Needs a splash of color here and there."

"Now that's stereotyping," I giggled.

_**Well, he is the stereotypical vampire. What, you want him glittering like diamonds and drinking animal blood?**_ Des teased.

"Ew, no," I shuddered, "but we kind of take the stereotype out of him."

Mama Odie whacked us on the head again. "Hush up you two. Do you wanna find him or not?"

"Ow! Yes," I squeaked, grabbing my aching head.

_**She's a lot like Rafiki when it comes to whacking. Ow! **_

Mama Odie hit Des again. "Now, seems like your own personal Boogeyman is in the wind. Can't get a fix on him but he's in the Disney realms somewhere."

Something clicked in my mind as I turned to Mama Odie. "Can you pinpoint the last place he was in?"

"Looks like he was in Halloweentown and Salem."

"Oogie and the sisters," I said, turning to Des.

She looked back at me, curiosity written on her face. _**What do you mean? **_

"Mama Odie," I implored, "can the gumbo show Oogie's hideout and the Sanderson Sisters' cabin?"

The image changed first showing Oogie's lair, free of ashes.

_**The ashes are gone. There was a pile of them right there and yet there's not a trace left. I'll bet anything that the wick from the candle is gone too so no one else can light it. Question is... Who lit it?**_

"Mama Odie, can you confirm that the wick is gone?" I asked.

"It's gone for good. Those nasty sisters ain't ever coming back."

I looked at Des again, "I guess... that means that he's still watching over us..."

She smiled before looking at Auron. _**Not a word of this to anyone. That's an order. **_

He nodded silently.

"We need to get back to your fiancé," I stated. "He might be thinking that his poor future wifey got lost out there."

_**I will whack you, and he'd just blame you and Auron.**_

I pointed at her warningly. "He'll blame Auron, I happen to be very good at finding my way and I've been whacked enough."

_**He'd still blame you. **_

"Great, like Loki didn't do that enough on his own," I muttered, "I doubt he'd mind the support."

_**Oh, stop. Clearly, I'm not lost. **_

"Clearly," I stated with a smirk.

_**Shut up. Let's head back. I'm starving. Thanks Mama Odie.**_

"No problem sugar. You come back any time. Now, don't be afraid to call on me if you and your future hubby need help delivering babies."

Des flushed bright red before waving goodbye.

"You do know that you picked lemon cake and strawberry cake for your wedding cake, right?" I teased as I followed her.

She rolled her eyes. _**Yes I know. Stop it already. **_

"I can't wait to see how Tia puts it together," she stated with genuine intrigue.

_**Me neither. **_

We soon reached the city and several people stopped to stare at us as we went by. We just ignored them and soon reached Tia's again. Moira was the first one in the door and stood scanning the dining room.

John was at another table with both Tiana and Naveen, his back to the door.

"She did it!" Tia exclaimed happily.

"Might I ask..." Naveen inquired, "what happened to your hair? It is very modern, no?"

_Moira's POV_

I rolled my eyes, ready to retort when John jumped out of his chair and rushed towards me. I blinked in surprise when he pulled me into a tight hug, holding me close.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I'm not sure what all happened that night, and I might never understand, but I am glad that you are alive."

I smiled and hugged him back just as tight._** I missed you. I don't understand it much myself, I'm just glad to be back to normal and the children are safe. I understand that I won't be able to do magic without serious risk and I'm alright with that. **_

"I see that you are also fine with Auron," he teased.

_**Let's face it. I'm stuck with him either way.**_

"True," he admitted.

I smiled as I kissed his cheek. _**Did you miss me?**_

"Terribly," he confessed.

I blushed and nuzzled under his chin.

He gently tugged at the strands of my bangs. "Is this the result of Halloween?"

_**Most likely. It's probably there to stay. Why? Don't like it? **_

"I never said that," he stated, "I think it adds to your already wonderful character."

I blushed. _**Oh hush. **_

My blush grew when he kissed my cheek.

_**Making up for lost time? **_

"I'd certainly like to try," he whispered in my ear. "Ow!"

I blinked in surprise. _**What just happened? **_I looked back at Gwen and Auron.

Gwen was wide eyed as she pointed to Auron. "He did it."

I looked at Auron. _**Somehow I doubt that. What happened?**_

"Yen Sid also asked me to keep your fiance in line," he said in an as matter of fact tone.

_**What? Why? **_

"Because he knows of you tempting Rolfe to elope," he stated blatantly.

_**One time thing! I'd actually like to have my wedding thank you. **_

He didn't even flinch as he stared at me.

_**You're supposed to be protecting me. John wasn't out of line. **_

"His response was a loaded one."

_**Like you would know. Leave off Auron. Go keep an eye out for the Shadow man or something. **_

He didn't argue as he walked out without batting an eye.

I huffed. _**Maybe having him around wasn't such a good idea. **_

"Go easy on him, DD," Gwen said, "you'll just have to give him some ground rules."

_**Yeah, like no butting in when I'm trying to get some sugar from my honeybunches. **_

"Well, at least he didn't use the butt of his sword," Gwen commented.

"No kidding," John grumbled, rubbing his head like the squirrel that Kuzco nailed with the acorn.

I couldn't help but squeal as I glomped him. _**So cute! **_

He was momentarily stunned but soon smiled as he hugged me again.

"Honeybunches?" Naveen asked, looking amused.

_**Yes, honeybunches. He's my baby and I'm allowed to have names for him. **_

"DD?" Tia then asked in return, looking skeptical.

_**What? No, that's Gwen's. I don't know where she got that from as I am not a blonde ballerina hell bent on destroying a lab. Tony and I might occasionally blow up his lab but that's on accident. **_

"To be honest... I don't really remember where I got that," Gwen confessed.

I shrugged. _**Don't care. Now I believe you owe me a kiss.**_ I looked back at John.

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. I blushed when my stomach growled loudly.

"Tiana, do you think we could dine here for lunch?" John asked, looking at Tia curiously.

I looked at her hopefully.

"Of course," she exclaimed, "I never let anyone leave my restaurant hungry."

We thanked her and had a wonderful lunch. After we finished, we went to explore the city before we headed back to the Tower after Tiana gave me a sachet of different spices. Turns out cayenne pepper powder was not at all desirable near the eyes as it was rather spicy.

_**Oh, I need a nap.**_ I stretched my arms up, sighing when my back popped.

"John might not need one," Gwen commented, "could have a concussion from getting whacked on the head by Auron."

"I do not," he said with a pout.

_**He doesn't. I just hope Xanatos and the others are gone. I do not wanna go back in there after this morning. **_

"Hey, you brought her back in clothes!" Tony joshed.

_**Spoke too soon. **_

He walked up beaming as he pulled me into a hug.

_**He's hugging me! **_

"Ah, and I'm never letting go," he exclaimed jokingly.

_**He's acting mushy too! **_

"Eeh, mush, mush, mush," he said, swaying back and forth.

_**Ew, get him off! I can't handle this! **_

"Never!" he exclaimed evilly.

_**Auron! Help! **_

"Gently, please," Gwen asked.

To my relief, Auron gripped both of us and ripped us apart before gently setting me back on my feet.

_**Thank you Auron. I take it back about what I said earlier. Come on John. I'll make you some tea.**_ I walked into the main room only to stop short. _**Oh no... You're still here? Don't you ever go home? You live in a castle! **_

"Des," Fox muttered, "I think my husband is having an affair, and the mistress isn't even better looking than me!"

"Hey!" Tony whined.

_**I knew it! I knew it! I knew they were having an affair! Have you no shame? **_

"No," both Tony and David replied.

I threw my hands up in the air and looked at Fox. _**I am so sorry that my brother is an ass and a man child rolled into one. **_I looked back at Tony. _**Shame on you. What would Pepper say? You really should just put a ring on her finger already. Sheer miracle she still puts up with you. Now, I'm going to go take a nap and if anything about what happened this morning gets out, I'll shoot whoever is responsible. Come on, John. **_I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

John followed me with any argument, but he stopped short suddenly.

"What on earth are you two doing playing around with blood magic?" Oberon roared.

I cringed before turning around. _**Lucy! We have some splaining to do!**_

Gwen meeped as she hid behind Thor.

I followed suit and hid behind Auron. _**Um... Crap. I don't know what to say about that. We already got smacked around on our heads! Isn't that enough?**_ I quickly hid my right hand behind my back, fingers pressed into the scar on my palm. _**My parents had thought I had simply cut my hand on accident. **_

Gwen and I both squealed when we were lifted up in the air and landed right in front of him with our hands in front of us. He gripped the hands we had used in the ritual as he glared at them.

I bit my lip, questioning my sanity before I spoke up. _**It was me. I was the one who invoked the ritual. I convinced Gwen to go along with it. **_

Steve was standing next to Oberon as he scolded, "Des, honestly."

_**I was sixteen! I didn't want to lose the closest thing I had to a sister! She was my first best friend! I was already losing Syrena, I didn't want to lose Gwen either! And I am NOT sorry for using the ritual because I did end up losing Syrena and she may very well be dead! I'll be damned if I lose Gwen, too! **_

To my surprise, Oberon spun us both around and we both yelped and grabbed our rears as we hopped away a bit. "No more, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Gwen exclaimed.

_**Yes sir.**_ I glared at him over my shoulder, my glare matching his. I didn't regret my choice no matter what was said.

"Des?" Bruce asked, "Where did you learn such a ritual?"

I crossed my arms, pressing my lips into a thin line. There was no way I was going to betray her, the one who taught me everything.

"_Practical Magic_ is where we got the inspiration," Gwen confessed.

I nodded, not going to correct her. It was where I got the idea from but I wasn't going to tell them how I learned the spell.

"Syrena?" Natasha asked.

I looked away slightly. _**She was my best friend in school. We did everything together. We watched Disney movies and all that and she was the other one who got bullied by Amber. She always favored the villains while I didn't. Once I started singing and getting attention, we began drifting away until I was attacked. I left home and I never spoke to her again. I came back after Maleficent murdered my parents and... She was gone too. Just vanished without a trace one night. I've been searching for a year but...**_. I swallowed past the sudden lump in my throat. _**She might be dead. **_

Gwen took my hand as John wrapped his arms around me.

I was grateful for their support.

Oberon looked at me sternly, "While that is indeed horrid, how did you come across such magic? It is not only forbidden, but very old."

_**A book. **_

He sighed, leaving at that. However, I could see in his eyes that we would be broaching the topic again in the future.

Before anybody could ask anymore questions, John came to my side. "I know that you all have plenty of questions, but Moira could use her rest. She has been through quite a lot." Gently, he escorted me to my room with a loving arm around me. "You seemed to have opened a can of worms, my love. To open one with Lord Oberon, I certainly hope you can manage. I don't think I ever could."

_**I'll be just fine. I'm not scared of him. **_

"To be honest, I kind of am."

I smiled. _**It's natural. He's a giant blue smurf with magic and a temper to make Grumpy seem sweet. **_

He chuckled as he hugged me close. "Blood magic at such a young age, now do I have a little sorceress?"

_**Yes you do. A stupid one, though. Though... I'm not a sorceress anymore. I'm just... Weak and ordinary. **_

He kissed my forehead. "Moira, don't ever be mistaken. You are never weak and you will never be ordinary."

_**I can't do magic anymore. How can I fight, or protect you our Ani? I feel ordinary and weak.**_

"You have never been helpless, even without your magic. I know that you will be just as formidable as you were with magic. You will simply need to learn how to strengthen your other abilities now."

I looked up at him._** You really think so? **_

"I do." He kissed my forehead once again before kissing me.

_**How do you do that? How do you always know what to say? **_

"I'm just blessed I suppose."

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his waist. _**Indeed. And I'm blessed you're mine. Watch over me while I rest? **_

"I'll not leave your side."

I smiled and curled up on my bed, sighing happily as I sank onto the mattress. I waited patiently for John to join me. He crawled in next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

I waited until he was asleep before looking at my wrist, where a new mark appeared. It looked like a swan and I wasn't sure what it meant. But I did know that it was a clue to my past.

_Should that Rolfe character be in there?_

I jolted in surprise at the sudden voice and looked around. That didn't sound like JARVIS... Amazingly, John didn't stir.

_Relax, I'm in your head... although..._

_That doesn't make me feel any better. _

_Would you leave the girl alone? Honestly, I'm starting to regret letting you in on this!_ Another voice spoke, this time a woman's that was very familiar.

_If she can't handle a little teasing from me then I'm going to miss the old Des._

_Wait a minute...Dracula? _

_I never gave you that name, to be honest._

_I'm not stupid. It was real easy to piece it all together. _

_Was it now?_ He teased some more.

_Oi. What are you doing in my head anyways?_

_Oh so she remembers you and not me? What have you got that I don't?_ The woman said again.

_Let's not go there._ He laughed.

_I will hurt you! _

_Grandmother? Is that you?_

_Course it is. Who were you expecting? The Fairy Godmother? _

_Why are the two of you in my head? Drac, we've been looking for you. Why have we forgotten you until recently? _

_Ask your grandmother._ He growled.

_I did it to keep them safe, now stop growling at me! _

Just to be the difficult vampire that Gwen and I fell in love with, he growled anyways.

_Can you two not bicker like a married couple in my head?_

_'Married?' Bleh! Hardly._

_For once, I agree with him. _

_Why are you two in my head? This is creepy. How much did you see? _

_Well..._

_Tell me. Wait, are you two in here to keep an eye on me? I don't need it. It's bad enough with Auron hanging around on my Grandfather's orders. _

_You're welcome._ He growled indignantly.

_Ugh. I do not need you two in my head, especially if you're gonna comment when I'm with John. He's my intended and it's not like we're sleeping together. _

_After I dealt with an overgrown bug's ashes and that stupid candle..._ he growled some more, _I certainly feel like I'm appreciated._

_Oh. Well how was I supposed to know? Ugh. I'm going to sleep. Least John is quiet. _

D_on't 'ugh' me. I can still bend you over my knee._

_From where? You are in my head! I can 'ugh' you if I want! I'm a grown woman! _

_Just you wait and see._

_You won't be bending her over your knee. Enough out of you. Go to sleep dear. We'll leave you in peace. I expect you'll be seeing me soon enough. Now, if you have questions or need help, don't hesitate to call for one of us. _

_Thanks Grandmother. _

I settled back into the bed and pressed my face into John's chest, smiling when he tightened his arms around me.

_Oh and don't worry about Gwen, dear. She's not exactly thrilled with me, plus her magic shields her mind from us at this point. _

_Ask me to help you and then you tell me to hush, and you wonder why I don't like working with you._

_You keep bugging the poor girl! Especially, you questioning if her mate should be with her. They're fine. He won't do anything to her. _

_Maybe I just happen to be a little old fashioned, ever thought of that, hag?_

_Yeah, sure. _

_You sure the two of you aren't married? _

_No!_ They exclaimed, sounding scandalized.

_Just wondered, sheesh. Touchy. _

I cuddled back into John, my mind drifting off into pleasant dreams of our future together.

* * *

Henry ran as fast as his legs could go, running for his grandfather's shop. He burst in the door, startling both Mr. Gold and Belle. "A new page appeared!"

"What?" Mr. Gold asked.

Belle looked between Gold and Henry. "What page? What is that book? It looks like the ones the Author used."

"It's similar, but... different," Gold tried to explain.

Belle frowned slightly. "You mean it's a different book? What makes it different?"

Henry looked at his grandfather, nodding to say they could let Belle in on their operation. He walked over to Belle and handed her the book. "This book's Author died back in 1966, which is how the new Author who messed with your stories got chosen. However, this was a book the previous before him was working on. From what I gathered, he only worked in a certain realm."

"This story involves characters from a different world than ours," Gold added. "It has been dealing with one in particular."

Belle opened the book and it fell open to the first illustration. It was of what looked like a christening of a baby, but a baby with white curls and pointed ears. Belle smiled at the sweet picture. "She's adorable." She continued to flip through, her smile fading when she saw what happened or lack of. "Wait, what happened to her? There's a section missing and then it starts a new story. Wait a minute. I've seen this girl. She was here a year ago."

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Pages started showing up but it seems that they only show up after an event happens or as it happens. The future pages are blank."

Belle looked at Gold. "If the Author of this book is dead, how is it still being written? I mean it's obvious the Author before Henry didn't know about this one." She flipped back to the picture of the baby before looking up again. "Are these two connected?"

"We don't exactly know, Belle," Gold confessed, "We are still trying to figure that out."

"Does Regina know about this? Maybe she could help us." Belle suggested.

"Maybe I could help with what?" Regina spoke up, entering into Gold's shop.

"Well, speak of the devil and she will come," Gold stated.

Henry jumped and quickly hid the book behind his back.

"I thought that the devil was you, Gold," she replied with her ever present smirk.

Henry exchanged looks with Belle. He hadn't exactly planned on telling his mother about this, either of them.

"Come on Henry," she said, "I thought that we could do lunch."

He sighed in relief, thinking that she had forgotten what she had heard. "Sure mom, sounds great."

Regina put a loving arm around Henry's shoulders, giving Gold a look that said that they weren't through before leaving the shop.

Gold sighed in aggravation. "We've decided not to tell her for certain... _practical_ reasons."

Belle gave him a sheepish look. "But Henry just walked out with the book and she'll see it."

"Henry's a smart boy, she'll never know."

Henry eased into the booth, trying to slip the book into his bag without his mother seeing. But luck wasn't on his side.

"What's that, Henry?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just a book." He said a little too quickly.

"May I see?"

Henry debated before handing it over. He knew it was better to just get it out in the open. "It's a story book. Kinda like the one Mary Margaret gave me, only a lot different.

"Really? Different how?"

"It only focuses on one character though others feature. You've met her before."

"Oh?"

"About a year ago..."

She looked at him curiously before glancing in the book, her eyes going wide. "Henry, how did you get this?"

"I don't know. I was looking around in the library with all the other books and it just fell off the shelf. Like it wanted to be found."

She flipped through the book to the most recent picture. "So... she has a granddaughter..."

"Who mom?" Henry looked at her in interest. "Who is she?"

"I don't know about the girl... at least I think I don't, but I've heard about her grandmother. I've heard of her power before she was dethroned."

"Who's her Grandmother? You did look freaked out when she came to town." He pointed at the picture of the girl. "But what's with the white flash? Is that magic?"

"That's because she looked so much like her grandmother," Regina explained, "That is a lot of magic... it's a form of self defense to the one who wields it."

Henry nodded, sort of understanding. "Where can we find her?"

"Not here, darling," she informed, "this world is what inspired our old world, but this world is far from our own."

"So how do we get to her?"

"We'd need a person who can travel the worlds," she stated, "someone who can break through the barrier around her world."

Henry slumped back in his seat. "So, not even a bean or Ariel could help us?"

"No," she grumbled, more to herself than Henry, "I heard of a pirate that could do such, but she died before we even reached this world. Any offspring she should have wold be dead, too."

Henry groaned, his head landing on the table.

Emma walked in just then. "Ouch. What's wrong with Henry?"

"Oh, he's just trying to get to a fictional place to reach a certain princess," Regina stated.

Emma sat next to Henry. "Isn't he a little young to be thinking about a princess?" She teased.

"Mom!" Henry groaned.

"I highly doubt he's thinking of her that way." Regina was smirking regardless.

Emma chuckled. "So, which fictional place are we trying to get to this time? The Enchanted Forest is considered fictional remember?"

Regina flipped the book over so that Emma could see. "I'm sure you will recognize the style of art."

Emma stared at it before looking up at Regina. "You're kidding? Disney? You mean the place that everyone sings all the time and the animals help clean? It's real?"

"You seem surprised?"

"Well yeah. I mean this place is mostly animated. You have to remember it took me a long time to believe Henry. Why are we trying to get here?"

"Henry?"

Henry quickly explained.

"So you're saying that this girl we met a year ago is actually a princess? Of this place? And there's a barrier? Who are these two?" She pointed to a page where a picture of the girl in question was trying to sleep with the images of two people above her head arguing. "Wait a minute. I know this guy." She said, pointing at the man who held the princess.

"Which one? There are two." Regina rolled her eyes, wondering how Emma could be so dense at times.

"I'm pointing at the one who's holding her." Emma snipped.

"Enlighten me then," Regina asked. "I don't know either of the men in this picture."

"Well, the one who's holding the girl is John Rolfe. He was Pocahontas' love interest before the company declared he was non canon and put her back with Smith."

"Well, the other one is a mystery, Gold might know who he is. The woman arguing with that character is none other than Mab."

Emma wasn't paying attention as she was studying the picture. "Huh. I guess he found someone else." She looked up again. "Wait, Mab? Who's Mab?"

"Queen Mab? Surely, you've heard of her?" Regina teased, almost mocking.

"It's been a few years since high school. She sounds familiar."

"She was the former queen of Avalon, before her son took the throne?"

Emma stared at her blankly.

"She was the Faerie Queen?"

"Uh..."

Regina sighed in aggravation as she held her head in her hands to force herself from slamming her head into the table much like Henry did. She may do a lot of things, but she would still present herself as a queen. "Henry, please explain to your mother..."

"Mom, you know about Oberon and Titania?"

"Oh!" It finally clicked for her. "Wait, you mean Shakespere's characters? From the play?"

"Yes, the very same," Regina quipped, "and fair warning, Lord Oberon has a temper to make his Shakesperean counterpart look like a kitten."

Emma silently took the book and rifled through the pages a couple of times, staring so long that she got Regina curious. "It makes sense. I mean it's all there."

"What makes sense?"

"These two are the same person." Emma said like it was the most obvious thing. She pointed at the infant and then the princess.

"What?!" Henry and Regina both exclaimed.

Emma looked at them strangely. "How could you not figure that out? Look at their wrists. It's faint but you can see it. They both have the same birthmark."

Regina pulled the book over to take a better look as she flipped back and forth. "That means that she's Oberon's?"

Emma nodded. "Looks like, but I don't think either of them know."

"Or that they would believe it. There's a thousand year gap between the babe's birth and the girl you see here."

"From what it says, she died as a baby, but there's no mistaking it. Their features are just too similar but she looks human here minus the ears and the hair. It's black, not white."

"Could she merely be a reincarnation? The time would allot such."

"I dunno. I mean look at her hair here. It's white in this section. But the same birthmark? Not to mention her magical force looks like a swan. I really do believe they're one in the same. She calls Mab, Grandmother."

"Her grandfather is Yen Sid, I highly doubt that that wizard is Oberon's father."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Yen Sid may be a powerful wizard, but he's human."

Emma studied the picture of the wizard again. "Uh Regina...?" She pointed at the wizard's ears, which were pointed, a tell tale mark of a Fae.

"He is known as a human, Oberon identifies him as such."

"Wait!" Henry cried as he dug around in his bag. "I found this when I went looking for more information." He pulled out another old looking book and opened it to a section on Yen Sid. "It says Yen Sid was indeed Fae and ruled over Avalon but became disgusted with his wife's hatred and treatment of humans and left her. He went on to establish the Disney Kingdom and chose to live in the form of a human." Henry looked up.

"So... No one knows who Oberon's father is?" Emma asked.

"From what I've heard is that his father is unknown. What does it matter?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, her grandmother is Mab, Yen Sid is her grandfather..."

"Are you suggesting that Oberon is his? Because she could very well be an incarnation of Oberon's child, but still within the family line. From what I've heard, those two split before Oberon's birth."

"Well, she could have been pregnant when they split. We don't know how long Faes carry."

"Not much longer than mortals, but it really depends on where she was when she was pregnant."

"Meaning?"

"Oberon could very well have another father that Mab grew tired of and Oberon's child died, _but_ down his half brother or sister's line the child was reincarnated into their family. It could very well explain, not only the similarities between the two, but the time gap between the two as well."

"I think I get it, but I don't know. I guess we won't know for sure unless we meet the girl again. How do we know Mab just didn't take the child as revenge against her son and then planted false memories?" Emma pointed out. "If he thinks the child is dead, then he won't go looking for her and then Mab can plot without interference."

"She has a point." Henry agreed.

"That is likely, it does sound like her."

"Well, look at her sister." Henry said. "They don't look anything alike and she does mention at one point that she's adopted."

"Fae have been known to leave their children with human families. They call those children, changelings just like they call the children that the Fae steal."

"So, it's possible Mab did steal her and then left her with a human family." Henry pressed.

"Well, we won't really know for sure unless we talk to Des." Emma said, leaning back in her seat.

"Good luck bringing her here," Regina stated, "like I said, you need someone to be able to jump dimensions and jump through the barrier that was put up."

"Well, Grandpa mentioned that she was drawn to certain items when she was here. Maybe she'll have a reason to come back?" Henry asked.

"How do you explain that she do it, though?"

Henry slumped in his seat.

"Gold might have an idea," Emma suggested.

Henry perked up at that. "That's a great idea!"

"Again, why are we so interested in getting her here?"

Henry sighed. "The Author of this book died before he completed it. Yet, it keeps showing new pages, usually after something happens but never before. It seems to be writing on its own. Besides, it's her book, she should have it."

"Fair enough, then I suppose we should see Gold."

"What about lunch?" Henry asked.

"Food sounds good." Emma agreed.

"Then let's eat first, then go see Gold," Regina concurred.

Emma and Henry smiled before ordering food. Once they were done, they headed back to the shop.

"Grandpa? Mom and Mom want to help us." He called as he pushed the door to the shop open.

"Oh, they do, now do they?" Gold asked as he watched them come in.

Emma didn't look phased though Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to help too." Belle offered. "I'm sure I could find books that would help."

"Great! Grandpa, we need a way to bring her back to Storybrooke. Do you have any ideas?"

He grew quiet, letting Regina know in an instant that he knew of something.

"Alright Gold, what do you want?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said as he started heading to the back of the store.

"You know something, but you have yet to tell us what it is. Besides, you don't offer help unless there's something in it for you." Regina followed him.

"Now, you know why I am no longer offering help."

"So, what do you want as a price? It's as you always say, 'Magic always comes with a price.'" Regina mocked slightly.

"A price that I am not going to pay," he stated firmly.

"What's the price?" Emma questioned.

"Let's just say that there's someone I'm trying to keep safe," he left it at that.

"So there's no way we can reach her?" Belle asked. "Or is there someone who can break through the barriers?"

Gold grew quiet again as he looked at Belle nervously.

"You do know something." Henry pointed out. "Your look says it all."

"Aye Henry, I do, but I don't want your mother knowing," he replied.

Regina crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know someone, and I don't want you to know who they are or even that they exist," he spat back.

"Well, you just implied that this person does exist." Regina smirked.

Belle quickly stepped in. "How about this? Rumple, this person does exist but you don't tell us who this person is. You can contact this person in private without us knowing who they are. I mean we don't need to know who this person is, do we?" She looked around at the others.

Gold looked at them sternly, not backing down to the idea of them being ignorant of his secret.

They all shook their heads though Regina was a bit more reluctant.

"Quite frankly, I don't need to know who this person is." Emma said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Very well, Miss Swan? If you will keep an eye on Regina?" Gold asked before entering into the back of his store.

Regina scowled ready to say something, but Emma quickly covered her mouth. "Sure. We'll wait here."

"We need a name for this," Henry stated.

"Name?" Belle looked at them.

"Well, when he was trying to break the curse Regina placed, the mission was called Code Corba," Emma explained.

Belle nodded in understanding.

"Operation Fowl?" Emma supplied.

Regina started laughing as she tried to stifle her laughter with her hand, only to fail. "You really are bad at this."

"What? I think it's pretty good." Emma said defensively, though her own lips were twitching.

"What about Swan Lake?" Belle offered. "A swan seems to be a recurring theme with her."

Regina and Emma looked at each other, seemingly thinking the same thing.

"That's perfect!" Henry excalimed.

Emma nodded. "I like it. Though I still like Fowl. Since there are foul things with this story."

"That is a horrible pun, Miss Swan," Regina said, a smirk forming on her face.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Emma huffed.

"It seems that we have no need for them now," she defended quite cooly.

Emma just threw her hands up in defeat.

Gold sighed as he came back in. "Well, it seems that we might be getting company."

"Really? When?" Regina asked, looking rather surprised.

"Very soon."

"I need more of time frame Gold, so I can make sure things are safe."

"Why? It's not like we'll be dealing with any gremlins or goblins now."

Henry smiled happily. "Great! Operation Swan Lake is underway!"


	30. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29:Time Is Up_

Even after being turned back to normal, John was very reluctant to let me accompany him on any more missions. We argued long and hard about it, but we eventually reached a compromise. I could go as long as I had another guard with me, and I had just the perfect one in mind. I had heard from Xanatos that Macbeth was looking into bodyguarding since he was no longer hunting Demona. So, I approached the centuries old Scotsman about being my protector and he readily agreed, saying it was an honor to serve and protect a princess.

Soon another mission came up and even with Auron and Macbeth, John was very reluctant to let me go. Our next mission was in Greece and it was crawling with Omega class creatures, which led to me following him into his study, begging him to let me go with him.

_**Please? I wanna go too! **_

"Moira, even with Macbeth and Auron, it will still be dangerous," he stated.

I scowled at him. _**Hercules will be there too! **_

"I know," he said.

_**What happened to you believing I wasn't weak? Because it sure sounds like you don't believe that anymore.**_ I crossed my arms.

"It's not that I don't believe that," he objected, "I worried about you, even when I said that."

_**Then why can't I go? I am not completely helpless! The Titans have been sealed up. Most of the monsters are dead or locked up in the Underworld. What's the big deal? It's not like we're gonna run into Typhon or his mate. Last I checked, there weren't monsters on Olympus. **_

He sighed, looking at me.

I went in for the kill. _**Besides, I can get training from Phil to better my self defense and... Greece is supposed to be romantic. We can sample the food, culture, maybe take in a play. When was the last time we got time to ourselves just to enjoy each other's company? We've been so busy with stuff. **_

He sighed again, but there was a hint of a grin on his face. "I never can win with you, can I?"

I smiled impishly. _**No, not really. Besides, I have to pick out what to serve our guests at the reception. Apparently, it's now the bride's job to pick out the wine for the reception**_. I rolled my eyes playfully. I_** mean, why me? You obviously know more about that sort of thing.**_

"I could suggest some if you like?"

_**Perfect! I can't wait to go. I've always wanted to go there. Course that was when it was modern Greece but I'll take this one. **_

"Modern Greece doesn't have what this one has," he teased.

_**And what's that? Attractive men in skirts?**_ I teased.

"Well, no," John laughed at that.

I laughed too. _**You in a tunic? Now that I wouldn't mind seeing.**_ I smiled, drifting off into pleasant thoughts.

"Moira?" John asked.

_**What? **_

"You went off into Dreamland," he teased.

_**Well can you blame me? I can't wait to see what you'll look like in their fashion. Bared arms and legs, not to mention chest. **_

"Oh yes, won't that be pleasant?" Loki muttered, interrupting us.

_**What do you want Loki? **_

"Turns out Odin has a task for me there where you are going," he said.

"That task won't be done without me, trickster," Gwen grumbled.

_**Ah. No funny stuff. I'd like to enjoy this trip without it feeling like I'm being surrounded by babysitters. Are we taking the kid or leaving her? **_

"Actually, Hulk took her to go fly kites or something of the like," Gwen stated, "He mentioned the park."

_**Aw, how sweet. So where are Auron and Macbeth? **_

"Here Princess," Macbeth replied.

I smiled as he and Auron walked in. It didn't escape my notice the looks of contempt he exchanged with Auron. _**Now boys, none of that. Tell you what, when we go, the two of you can kick ass in the Coliseum. Then you guys can shoot each other or whatever like you've been dying to do since you met. **_

"You're too kind Princess," Macbeth said in a tone that said that he wanted to deny it, but his glance at Auron screamed that he couldn't wait.

Auron's glance was the same.

I caught Gwen's eye and we began laughing. _**Maybe we should pit them against Thor and see who wins. **_

"That would be interesting," she agreed.

_**Well, let's head on out. Oh, let me grab my bag and my sword. **_

"Oh, by the way, Gabriel should be back from Pixie Hollow when we get back," Gwen stated.

I_**s that where he's been? Huh, I missed the little baby. Ani did too. **_

"Vidia took him with when she went back," she explained.

_**Oh. Ok. Wonder who he'll divebomb first. **_I teased.

"I doubt it," she hummed, "Anywho, we need to head out, no?"

_**Yep. Uh... How are we getting there? The mirror again?**_ I asked as I pulled a book to open another secret bookcase that had my new bag and sword. I huffed as I pulled the sword out, feeling its weight in my hands.

"Where did you get that, love?" John asked curiously.

_**Yen Sid, who got it off those three witches in Morva. Gurgi came with it and last I saw he was with Ani. **_

"I thought that was who that was wrapped around the Hulk's head," Gwen mentioned.

_**Oh I bet he's loving that. **_

"He said that the furry guy has a strong grip, but doesn't bite so he'll deal," she giggled.

I laughed as I sheathed the sword._** Gurgi is very sweet and Ani adores him. Silver not so much because he keeps getting into the kitchen. **_

"Des, the question is, why did he give you _that _sword?" Loki asked, "That sword is supposed to belong to a... Pig boy, I recall?"

_**Taran? Oh, funny thing. He gave up ownership when he gave it to the witches for the Cauldron. And it wasn't really his to begin with. Remember how it moved on its own? **_

"I do," Gwen stated, "the Horned King really creeped me out."

_**Well, it moved on its own because Taran wasn't meant to have it. When I picked it up, it allowed me to wield it instead it wielding me like it did to Taran. So it's still got all the magic and whatnot, but I control it. Yen Sid said something about it being proof I'm really the heir to the throne. I wasn't paying that much attention, was more focused on the sword. **_

"Makes sense," Gwen nodded.

"Of course you would say that," Loki growled.

"Zip it, trickster," she growled.

I _**will leave the two of you here, and I will use this!**_ I pointed the sword up at them, it's blade starting to glow and hum with magic.

"You can't," Gwen quipped, "or else, Bambi here will get in trouble with big, ole One Eye."

_**I can still use this! **_

"She is right, though," Loki mumbled, smirking at the "One Eye" bit.

"And we don't doubt that you can use that, DD," she interjected, "but let's stick with using it on the monsters and villains, shall we?"

_**Fine.**_ I opened the bag and dropped the sword into the seemingly small bag. I looked up to see them all staring. _**What? **_

Gwen smirked as she said, "I'm hearing my inner Hogwart student squeal right now."

"I'm lost," John confessed.

I smirked at Gwen. _**Undetectable Expansion Charm. Well, are we going or not? I wanna see John in a skirt. **_

"We're waiting for you, my dear," Loki muttered.

_**Well, no one said how we're getting there. **_I shut the bookcase.

"Well, we could try _my_ way," Gwen suggested.

_**You sound like that character from the Haunted Mansion. **_

She grinned at that before gesturing to behind me. I turned to see Pegasus smiling at me.

_**How? Never mind. Hey Pegasus!**_ I smiled when we bumped heads before he rubbed his head against my cheek.

"Jareth taught me well," she stated with pride.

_**He sure did! John? What are you staring at? **_

"Your dress," he breathed.

I looked down to see what he meant. I was wearing a blue dress that had a slit going pretty high up on my leg, nearly to my hip and it was shorter on that side. I had only one strap on right shoulder and it was pinned with my sapphire brooch. A white sash was tied around my waist and sandals lacing up to my knees completed the outfit. Gold arm bracelets were on my wrists and I could feel a circlet around my head, possibly alluding to my royal status.

I looked back up at John and smiled. His outfit was red, gold sash around his waist, one shoulder strap and a blue cape. _** so bad looking yourself dear.**_ I didn't bother to hide the fact I was checking out the newly exposed skin.

Gwen was dressed in dark red, a black sash around her waist and one shoulder strap like mine. Her skirt was longer, but it still had a slit in it. She had gold armbands and a circlet around her head too.

_**You look good Gwen. **_

"Really?" she asked, pulling out a little compact mirror.

_**Of course**_! I reached over and shut John's mouth. I blushed when he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close._**What are you doing? **_

He pulled me in for a kiss as he admitted, "Kissing you."

I kissed back._** Not complaining, but what brought this on? **_

"I don't know, the Grecian air," he suggested.

"Or Aphrodite, maybe? The goddess of the physical act of love?" Gwen proposed, pointing behind us.

"Oh!" Aphrodite scoffed, "Spoil sport."

I bowed in respect. _**Hello, Aphrodite. Wonderful to see you again. What brings you here? Other than to make my fiancé make my toes curl with a kiss.**_ I wrapped my arms around John's waist.

"Well, the girls and I heard that you were hoping to get Phil to train you since you can no longer use magic without causing serious harm to yourself," she explained. "So, I thought I would come help, should he prove to be a sourpuss from you winning the Tournament."

I blinked in surprise at her generosity. _**Thank you. Truly. Girls?**_ I wondered who she meant.

"Athena and Artemis," she said.

I nodded in understanding. _**Thank you, truly. You wouldn't be interested in officiating our wedding would you? **_

"I'd be honored," she exclaimed.

Loki whispered to Gwen, "In the Disney Realms she's known as the Goddess of love and beauty. You can't exactly say the physical love."

"Excuse me, but I'm just stating what I learned while taking art history in college," she replied, "It's not my fault that everyone else wants to be P.C. Besides, she could have said something, she simply smirked."

"Well, Disney gave me a wider range of responsibility than my historic counterpart," Aphrodite confessed, "but I do get to enjoy some of the original perks."

_**Too bad you can't do anything about these two.**_ I jerked my thumb at Loki and Gwen.

"Why rush things? The best part is the journey," she chortled.

"Excuse me?" Gwen exclaimed in disbelief.

"Her majesty and I are not a couple," Loki growled.

_**Not yet.**_ I grinned slyly.

They looked at each and scoffed while rolling their eyes and looking away.

John and I shared a laugh before he rubbed his nose against mine. I smiled with a blush and kissed the tip of his nose.

Aphrodite smiled as she scrunched her nose and shrugged her shoulders happily.

"Shall we get going?" Gwen asked.

Loki can do what he needs to. Gwen, you can do what you want if you don't mind dropping off Auron and Macbeth at the Coliseum so they can beat each other up. Pegasus, do you think you can take us to Phil?

Pegasus whinnied and nodded his head.

Auron and Macbeth looked ready to protest.

_**I'll be fine with Aphrodite and John. Plus, Athena and Artemis will be near as well. **_

They sighed and backed off.

I climbed up onto Pegasus' back and looked at John. _**Riding or running?**_ I mimicked his words at him.

He smirked as he climbed on. "I don't think I could keep up with the amazing creature."

Pegasus tossed his head, obviously pleased as he preened.

I looked at Aphrodite. _**You want to ride with us or will you travel your own way? **_

"Oh, don't you worry about me," she said with a certain twinkle in her eye.

I smiled and urged Pegasus into the air. I laughed when I heard John yelp and his arms wrap tightly around my waist. I let go of Pegasus once we leveled out and held my arms out to the side, feeling the wind blowing through my hair.

"Do you think that Gwen will be able to handle Macbeth and Auron?" he asked. "They both tower over her."

_**She handles Loki, Thor, Clint and my brother. She'll be fine! **_

"Thor is sweet on her for very surprising reasons I must confess," he admitted.

_**Yeah, it's cute. **_

"Can you believe how much like Thor her foster brother looks?" he asked, "It's pretty astounding."

I_**t is. I wonder where Phil is? It doesn't look like we're going to his island? **_

"Um, I don't know," he said, "Isn't that the isle of Delphi?"

I held onto Pegasus as he started to head down. _**I don't think so. I think that's where the oracle of Apollo is, considering it's called the Oracle of Delphi. I think Pegasus is taking us to Hercules' place. **_

I was correct in my assumptions and we landed outside Meg and Hercules' villa. John got down first and then looked back at me to help me down. I slid into his arms, my hair no doubt a mess. The door opened and Hercules and Meg stepped out. I smiled and waved. _**Hi Hercules! Hi Meg! It's good to see you. **_

"It's good to see you, Des," Herc replied, "It's good to see you doing good after the Tournament. I never got to properly congratulate you."

_**Thank you. Sorry for dropping in on you like this, but we need to find Phil. Pegasus brought us here when I asked if he could take me to Phil. I have something to ask of him. Is he here? **_

"You rang?" he asked sarcastically.

_**I need you to train me. I've lost my magic and I need to get back up to speed with my other skills and there's no one better in the mortal realm than you. **_

"No can do," he said, turning away.

_**But! Why not? **_

"Why should I train a girl, who beat Wonder Boy here in the Tournament?" he exclaimed.

**Is that what this is about? Because I beat Herc? So, the honor and glory for training the future Queen means nothing to you? **

"It's kind of pomp and circumstance if you ask me," he replied without batting an eye.

_**So, nothing will change your mind? **_

"Nope," he stated.

"Really?" Aphrodite asked sweetly as she made her way over to him, "Not even as a teensy weensy favor? For little, ole me?"

"A... a teensy favor?" he repeated, looking at her with a furious blush.

I smirked, knowing he was gone. _**Yeah, come on Phil! Surely you wouldn't mind helping us out would you?**_ I pulled out my puppy face, clasping my hands in front of me. It worked on even Fury.

"Fine!" Phil exclaimed before his voice softened, looking at Aphrodite, "but... Only for you."

"Aren't you just a sweetheart," she exclaimed, giving him a kiss.

I rolled my eyes behind Phil's back.

"Before any of that, you come inside and relax. It's getting late and you can start fresh in the morning." Meg suggested. "You can stay with us."

I looked at John to see what he wanted.

He nodded, "It is late."

Meg smiled and motioned us inside as Aphrodite said she'd meet us early in the morning.

I followed Meg in but startled when someone popped up in front of me.

"Well, hello there! You must be a goddess because honey, you are beautiful!" He said as he began kissing my hand.

It took me a few moments to guess who this character was. _**Icarus? **_

"Yeah baby!"

I tried tugging my arm free, but he wasn't letting go. _**Look, I'm flattered, really.**_ I cast my eyes around looking for John, hoping he'd come save me.

He showed up like clockwork. "Icarus, this is my fiancee." He wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

Icarus let go at once. "My mistake man. You are one lucky guy, let me tell you that. She's beautiful, but not as beautiful as my Cassandra." He sighed, off in his dreams.

I looked at Hercules. _**He's still after her? **_

Herc sighed with a loving smile. "Yeah, he still carries the torch."

_**Well, he's persistent, I'll give him that. Is Cassandra here, too? **_

"Are my ears burning?" she teased in that sarcastic tone of hers.

_**Well, so I finally get to meet the celebrated seer, Cassandra. I really looked up to you as a kid. It's an honor to meet one of my childhood heroes. **_

"The honor is mine, princess, or shall I say Des?" she replied.

_**You may. I thought you were off at Delphi or something after school. What brings you here? **_

"There's going to be a reunion," she explained, "Herc here begged me to come. You know, 'get the gang back together.'"

_**Wow, that sounds awesome. I'll have to pay a visit to the school while I'm here. Provided Hades' three headed dog or various other monsters aren't trashing the place up. **_

Herc perked up. "Hey, why don't you and John come with us? It'll give you a chance to see more of Greece and see the school."

_**Oh no, we couldn't. I mean it's your reunion. You don't need a princess and an ambassador to crash. **_

"No, it'll be great," Cassandra said.

I looked up at John._** It's up to you. I mean it sounds fun. **_

"I think it'll be fun," he replied.

I smiled at Herc. _**We're in. When is it?**_

"Day after tomorrow."

_**Great. **_

"Come have dinner and then I'll show you to your room." Meg said.

Dinner was nice and full of laughter and I was sleepy by the time everyone headed for bed. Meg led John and I to a nice room and left us in peace.

I fished around in my bag before pulling out a white tunic and changed into it. It was shorter in the skirt, reaching my upper thighs and it had two straps. I started braiding my hair as I sat on the bed, waiting for John to come back. I looked up and smiled when he came back in his sleep clothes. _**There you are. I was worried you got lost. **_

"I did for just a moment," he confessed with an adorable blush.

I laughed and held my arms out to him. _**Come here you. **_

He wrapped his arms around me as he snuggled into the crook of my neck.

I ran my fingers through his hair. _**What will I ever do with you? Is it odd, I'm counting down the days till our wedding day? Though we never did decide on a date. **_

"I have been too," he admitted.

I smiled as I kissed the crown of his head. _**We still need a date. I want us to be married soon after my birthday. Any longer I wouldn't be able to stand it. **_

"When should we set it?"

_**I don't know. I know they'll have a big ball planned for my birthday. **_

"Why not make preparations for it so that when we decide on a date, it will all be ready?"

_**That's all we've been doing. There's not much left except for me deciding on the wine and then my dress and your outfit. Well, I have to choose my bridesmaids. And you still need to pick out your best man and your groomsmen. Well, the princesses are going to be my bridesmaids as are some of the heroines. **_

"I want Naveen to be my best man," he commented.

I smiled. _**He's a perfect choice. Gwen is naturally my maid of honor. Well, all that's left is our wedding clothes. I have a design in mind for myself and Giselle is going to make it. **_

"I'm sure that she will make it perfectly for you," he said sleepily.

I smiled and kissed his head. _**You're tired. Rest. **_

Without a single argument, he was out like a light.

I smiled, shaking my head before I moved him so he was under the covers, head resting comfortably on a pillow. I blew out the candles and went over to the window to look at the stars, a gentle breeze playing with my loose curls. It was so peaceful here, apart from the occasional monster. It was times like this that I forgot I was a princess or a fairy and just relaxed, truly relaxed.

"Mmm... Moira?"

I turned my head to look at John._** Yes, dearest? **_

He reached over for me desperately.

I smiled and left the window and crawled into bed. I didn't resist when he pulled me into his arms, curling around me. Some would find it suffocating, but I felt safe when he curled around me, holding me tight. It reminded me that he really was there and it wasn't a dream. _**Happy now? **_

"Very," he mumbled happily.

I smiled and kissed under his chin, the only place I could really reach without disturbing him.

He growled contently as he snuggled me more.

I smiled and pressed my face into his chest, feeling his heart beat against my cheek. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, someone was blowing on a horn, scaring me to death. I fell off the bed when John jolted up with a yelp and he fell off on the other side.

_**Ouch! John! If this is gonna be a thing with you when we're married, I'm going to consider separate beds. **_

He groaned as he grabbed his head.

"Maybe you could use those guardrails they have for kids," Gwen teased.

"Alright! Up and at 'em," Phil yelled.

I sat up and rubbed at my head. _**Phil! Get out of here! I'm not dressed!**_ I grabbed at the sheets, leaving John without anything to cover himself.

"His eyes are covered, DD," Gwen stated.

"Yeah, Blondie here wouldn't let me wake you otherwise," he snipped.

_**Good. Now out. John, you get out too.**_

Gwen giggled as she went to help him up. "Come on handsome, DD's on the warpath."

_**You bet I am. He knocked me out of bed. And I intend to use that anger out in training today.**_ I looked at Gwen when we were alone. _**Who had the bright idea to use the horn? **_

"I couldn't get Phil to put it down," she confessed, "he used it on me."

_**I'm gonna murder him. How much trouble would I get in if I 'accidentally' missed a target this morning and hit him? **_

"I don't think King Mickey would approve," she replied.

_**Darn. Even if it was a teensy little accident? **_I went over to the pile of clothes that had been left for me and pulled out what I assumed was my training outfit. It wasn't anything special, just a red dress with straps and a short skirt. It was almost like a leotard so if the skirt flew up at one point I wasn't going to flash anyone. I quickly put it on and let Gwen braid my hair. _**How do I look? **_

"I don't think that Artemis herself could do better," she said, "... Maybe."

_**Don't let her hear that. I don't want her on my case since she's supposed to be on my side.**_ I teased as I laced my sandals securely. **Maybe I'll knock John's sandals off since he's not wearing socks. **

We went out to join the others in the dining room and John started choking on whatever he was drinking. I quickly rushed to his side and lifted his arms above his head.

"DD, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

I waited patiently and John's coughs began to lessen until he stopped. I let him put his arms down and patted his back. I looked at Gwen._** I do the same for Ani. It works if you're choking on a liquid going down the wrong pipe. **_

"I never learned that in First Aid," she countered, "but he's breathing, so I won't argue with the results."

_**You alright John? **_

"I'm fine," he croaked hoarsely.

_**What brought that on? **_

He blushed as he bit his bottom lip.

_**What? **_I poked his cheek.

"It was you, sweet cheeks," Phil snapped.

I sent a glare at him._** I wasn't asking you, I was asking him. And call me that again, I'll bash you so hard over the head you'll be seeing stars for weeks. No one calls me sweet cheeks. **_

"Uh huh," he replied, not buying it.

John's blush only deepened, which made me believe that it very well could be true.

"How on earth on are you going to survive the honeymoon, handsome?" Gwen teased.

_**Gwen!**_ It was my turn to blush.

Cassandras eyes started glowing green and swirly. "I see many sharp objects flying through the air." She came out of it and looked at Phil. "I'd be careful if I were you."

He looked at her confused before looking at me warningly.

_**Why are you looking at me? I haven't done anything. **_

"Don't mean you weren't thinking 'bout it," he countered.

_**You have no proof of that. If you're going to be so stubborn about all this, I could just ask Athena and Artemis to train me. Might even be better than you, considering they're divine beings.**_ I knew I was pushing it, but I was sick and tired of him regarding me this way. _**Look, I don't know what your problem is with me, but I have a feeling it has something to do with me beating Hercules. I won fair and square in that match. Women can be warriors and fight just as well as men can. **_

"My _problem_ is that you have an attitude and I don't want to deal with it," he spat.

_**Well, maybe if you weren't such a jerk, I wouldn't have the attitude! You made it clear earlier you didn't want to train me 'cause I beat Wonderboy here. I'm sure Artemis and Athena would be more than happy to train me.**_

"Then go ask them," he said.

_**Fine. Too bad Aphrodite is going to be rather upset with you. Oh well, not my problem. Tootles! **_

"She'll deal with me when she gets around to it," he replied.

_**Oh, I'd look behind you.**_ I gestured to the less than happy goddess behind him.

"Sweetie, go outside. Artemis and Athena are waiting for you. I'll be out as soon as I'm done here." She crossed her arms, glaring at Phil.

Not wanting her mad at me, I quickly grabbed some breakfast, kissed John on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Go ahead, let me have it," Phil stated, surprisingly without an ounce of fear.

I cringed when I heard rather violent bangs and Phil's pained yelling. I felt a little bad for him, but not much. He was against me from the start simply because I was a woman.

I gulped nervously when I came face to face with Artemis and Athena. _**Um... Hi? **_

"We've been waiting," Athena stated, "it's time to get started."

I nodded. I was surprised when John came out and stood beside me._** What are you doing? Go back inside. **_

"I was hoping to get away from..." he couldn't even finish it as he gestured to what was going on inside the home as Gwen, Loki, Macbeth, and Auron all made a sneaky get away from there.

_**Fair point. But it's up to them.**_ I gestured towards Athena and Artemis.

Artemis was staring at John, her lips curling in distaste. "You want me to allow _that_ to come with us? No offense to your taste in men, honey, but he's a simpering whelp."

"Milady?" he muttered in confusion.

"I know all about your sniveling when your father took you out on a hunt. Pathetic. You aren't a warrior and you wouldn't last one day on the battlefield. You're just a spoiled, pathetic, little man."

I was highly offended by the way she was talking about him, but one didn't argue with a goddess. It didn't end well, if Phil's pained screams were anything to go by. I reached over and clasped John's hand in mine. _**Think what you want of him, milady, but I love him and he's one of the bravest men I know. I'd die for him and I know he'd die for me. We'd die side by side if we could if it meant protecting the other. **_

Artemis stared at John. "Is this true? Would you die for her?"

"Think what you will of me, _goddess_," John said in a surprisingly bold tone, "but I would give my life for her if I had to without a second thought."

She looked rather impressed. "Perhaps you aren't quite so pathetic. The two of you are either very foolish or very brave to stand up to a goddess. If you can't keep up, you're left behind. Understood?" In a way, she was saying he could come too.

He nodded.

She and Athena started off, the others following but I held John back. I smiled when he looked at me confused before I pressed my lips to his. I pulled back after a few moments. _**Thank you. **_

"Thank you," he said in return.

_**For what? I only said what was true. **_

"But for coming to my defense," he stated, "despite the fact that it meant that you would challenge a goddess."

_**Of course. I'd battle the Titans for you and I'd travel the Underworld for you too.**_ I leaned up and kissed him again. _**I'd fetch the stars or the moon if it made you happy. That's how much I love you. **_

"And I, you," he said, kissing me, "I love you."

_**I love you too. I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. We better catch up. **_

He nodded as he gave me room so that we could start following them.

I slipped my arm around his waist as we caught up, walking past Auron and Macbeth to walk next to Gwen. I saw her smirk knowingly._** Care to share with the rest of the class? **_

"Share what?" she asked coyly.

_**Why you're grinning like the cat with the canary. **_

"Oh, no reason," she replied.

_**Liar.**_ But I was grinning.

She laughed, although she did not deny it.

We soon reached an open field where a series of targets were set up as well as various other things, like some of the monster targets Hercules used.

"Alright. I want to see how you are with a bow. This will take long distance fighting. Pick up a bow you're comfortable with and then start aiming at the targets. Once you're done will move onto the monsters."

I nodded as I released John and picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Alright Queenie, I wanna see how good you are at fighting." I heard Artemis say to Gwen.

"'Queenie?'" Gwen growled.

_**Gwen... Don't argue. **_

"I'm not arguing, but goddess or not, I will not let anyone but my gremlins call me, 'Queenie,'" she stated. "They earned that right."

I sighed, knowing she wasn't going back down and just focused on the targets, trying to remember what Merida taught me. I began shooting at each target, landing in the bullseye. It wasn't dead center, but it wasn't bad.

Artemis nodded her head in approval before handing me a bunch of daggers. "Throw these at each target as fast as you can."

The targets began moving and I started throwing, only to be startled when Phil walked in the way.

He yelled and dodged, several daggers striking the ground where he had stood just moments before.

"I foretold you so!" Cassandra said as she walked into view with the others.

"Why?" he cried.

_**Phil, are you ok? I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! **_

"Am I alive?" he asked.

Y_**es... I know, I know. Rule 95: Concentrate and Rule 96: Aim. Sorry. **_

"I'm alive!" he laughed, crazed, "I'm alive!"

"Phil? Phil, breathe," Gwen stated, having him sit down.

_**Yes, we've established that. I also want to say I'm sorry again, but it's not for the knife thing. It's for acting too cocky for my own good. **_

Phil looked at me in surprise.

_**I was so used to having my magic and being able to fight, I let it get to my head. And I'm sorry for earlier too. I guess I was still mad how you seemed against me right from the start. **_

"I was," he confessed, "but that was until you actually beat Herc in the Tournament... I thought, now there's a kid that I wouldn't mind training, but you started behaving well... You know."

I smiled sheepishly. _**Honestly? I had no idea what I was really doing in that match. And you're right. Being cocky can end badly for a hero. Why didn't you ever say something after the match? I kept thinking you hated me for beating Herc and you sorta cemented that belief earlier too. **_

"I had to make sure Herc was okay," he stated, "that is my first job in being his trainer, his safety."

I nodded. _**Like I said I really didn't have any clue what I was doing. I didn't want to get smashed into the ground. Not pleasant. But since I'm basically without my magic, I want to learn how to fight the good old fashioned way, that is if you'll still train me. **_

"Fine, but we'll do things my way," he said, "that means rising with the sun."

_**I can live with that. You aren't going to make me do Herc's final test are you? I'd rather not die in training. If I am to die, I'd rather it be in battle. Just no more horns. Other than that, I'm up for everything. **_

"Nah, his was specifically designed for him," he replied, "I always make the final test specifically for any hero I am training."

_**Alright then. When do we start? I know Athena and Artemis have me today and then there's the reunion tomorrow. **_

"The day after the reunion," he snapped, "Don't be late." With that, he started walking off. "I'm taking a break."

_**Thanks Phil! **_

Artemis had me finish my training and then Athena taught me battle strategies before they had me go up against MacBeth and Auron. Needless to say I was incredibly sore and was happy when Meg suggested a bath. I was happily soaking in the tub when I heard someone knock on the door. I was surprised when John poked his head in. _**What's the matter? You look worried. **_

"I just wanted to see if you are okay," he asked.

_**Come in here and stop lurking in the door before someone sees. **_

He snuck in and shut the door before looking back at me. "So?"

_**I'm fine. Just really sore and my muscles are really going to feel it tomorrow. **_

"Are you going to be able to go to the reunion tomorrow?"

_**I'll be fine. Maybe Cass knows a good place to get a massage. I'm going into town with her and Meg tomorrow for a dress. I really hope there is a place in town because I really need that massage. **_I sank further into the water, trying to relax all my muscles.

"May I?"

I looked at him. _**What? **_

He moved behind me before he started kneading the muscles in my shoulders and neck.

I tilted my head forward so he could have better access, sighing in bliss. _**Have I ever told you how good you are at this? It ought to be considered a sin how good you are. **_

"Don't let the goddesses know that," he teased.

I laughed and enjoyed the attention. _**When I get out of here, you're giving me a back massage. **_

"As you wish," he promised.

I smiled as I relaxed more. I shooed him out after a while so I could dress before I returned to our room. I saw him staring out the window at the stars. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his back. _**What are you thinking about? **_

"Our wedding," he admitted.

_**Oh? Not getting cold feet on me are you? **_

"No," he said.

_**Then what? **_

"How I can't wait for it, even though I have to."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his back. _**We could always get Jack to marry us. I mean it is our life and the others got married younger than I did. I don't see why we have to wait. **_

"Your grandfather said to."

_**Pooh. It's not fair. I already know I'm not going to fall in love with anyone else. Maybe I could convince him to let us move the date up. Unless you're against marrying a girl 8 years younger than you before she's 21. **_

"I'm not against it, I'm simply against angering your grandfather."

_**But it's my choice and yours too. He can't always control every aspect. Honestly, I feel like a piece of property being held until a new owner can claim it. **_

"He is only looking out for you, Moira. He simply wants to make sure that we don't make any mistakes."

_**If I thought I was going to make a mistake in marrying you, I wouldn't have said yes. It just feels like he can't trust me to make my own choices. I know that he hasn't had any family for a long time, but he needs to learn when to let go. So, I guess I can't be mad at him. Annoyed yes, but not mad. **_

"I promised you a back massage."

_**You're trying to distract me. We're not even married yet and I'm already on to you and your tricks. **_

He chuckled as he turned to face me. "Still, a promise is a promise."

_**True. But you were using it as a way to distract me. **_

"I simply want you to relax for tomorrow. Besides, you deserve it after all the hard work you put into training. Let me take care of you."

I sighed before nodding. He picked me up and carried me to our bed before laying me down on my front. He climbed up next to me and began kneading his fingers into my back, seeming to magically find every knot or sore spot and make it go away. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning and John was gone.

Cassandra walked in at that moment. "Morning sleeping beauty. We were wondering when you were going to wake up."

_**Where's John? **_

"He's with the other men doing some training with Phil, leaving us to go out for a well deserved girls' day. Seriously, when was the last time you had a girls day out?"

_**Eh... Not for a long time. What's to keep Icarus from following us? Or my bodyguards for that matter. **_

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them," she said with a knowing smile.

_**What did you do?**_ I got up and pulled on a blue dress that was loose and comfortable before pulling on some sandals.

"Whoever said it was me?"

_**Alright then, what's going to keep them from following? **_

"I've seen things," she replied, tugging my arm gently. "Come on, we don't have all day, you know."

I'm coming. I'm really looking forward to this trip.

And it was quite exciting. Pegasus flew us into the city and I was reminded of New York in a sense with all the people and shops. We had fun getting pampered in the spas and getting our hair done before we went dress shopping. At one of the spas, I had my hair straightened to an extent, so it hung down my back in waves and white flowers were placed in it like a headband.

I scowled softly as one of the salesgirls held out a pink dress. I waved it away before looking at other selections. _**Why is it that everyone insists on putting me in pink?**_

"Maybe they think it'll look good on you," Cassandra suggested.

_**I don't like pink.**_ I rifled through some more dresses._** I'll be damned if I end up as one of the princesses who wears pink. **_

"It is a rather detestable color."

_**Finally someone agrees. Have you met Charlotte LeBouff? She lives for pink. It looks better on her, though. I think in a way, she's a lot like Helen, the girl you went to school with. Speaking of, did she ever end up with Adonis? **_

"They had a falling out. Helen decided that she wanted a man with more worthwhile substance instead of superficial."

_**I always liked Helen, despite her ditz moments. I'm happy she dumped his pompous ass. I never liked him. He had a few moments where he seemed ok then he becomes a royal pain again. Do you think he'll show up tonight? I hope he does. It'd be the shock of his life to learn that Hercules is a beloved hero. **_

"I hope he doesn't."

_**Good point. Good chance he'll try making a scene. What about this one?**_ I held out a white dress to her. It had two straps with a cape that dragged on the floor, pinned in place with two sapphire pins. The front of the skirt stopped at mid thighs while the back of it formed a train, just as long as the cape. It came with a gold belt inlaid with sapphires, a single sapphire necklace and sapphire earrings. I quite like this._** Its in the kingdom colors and it has my favorite stones. **_

"I like it."

_**I'll go try it on.**_ I went off to one of the changing rooms and changed into it. I blushed, noticing it was a little low in the front, but I went and showed Cassandra anyways. _**What do you think? Is it too low in the front? **_

"It's supposed to be, and it looks good on you."

_**Do you think John will like it? **_

"He'd be crazy not to."

_**How much time do we have?**_ I looked outside to see the sun was beginning to set. _**And how will the boys get there if we're taking Pegasus? **_

"They'll be fine, don't worry. Herc has everything under control."

_**Ok. So I guess we better head out.**_ I paid for my dress and we met up with Meg. We climbed up on Pegasus back and he took off. By the time we reached the school, it was time for the reunion to start. We got signed in before heading inside the school. There were people everywhere and I wondered how I'd be able to find John in this crowd. I began wandering around, not paying any attention to the whispers and stares as I searched.

I jumped when someone covered my eyes before I recognized their scent.

_**John! Must you do that every time?**_ I placed my hands on his before I lowered them so I could see. _**One of these days I'm going to hit you, and it'll be your fault. You're lucky I knew it was you by your scent. **_

"I'll worry the day that you don't," he chuckled.

I sighed before turning to face him. _**Cheeky as always, darling. **_

"Don't you love it so?" He flashed that grin I loved so much.

_**Perhaps.**_ I crossed my arms. _**But I shall never tell. **_

"You tease me so." He leaned in to kiss me.

I put a finger to his lips to stop him. _**And tease you, I shall.**_ _**Not a single compliment either after I spent all day looking for a dress. **_

He looked at me in surprise before backing up and taking in the sight of me. "However did you find something so lovely? You look absolutely amazing."

_**I did a lot of searching for it. And an amazing is all I get? That's what you always say. A girl does appreciate being told she's beautiful you know. Does wonders for the self esteem. **_

"I said, 'absolutely amazing,'" he countered, "and you are gorgeous, my love."

_**Amazing was still in the sentence. But I'll let it pass. And I should hope so. I spent great care in searching for the perfect dress. Do you truly like it? I was a tad concerned it was too low in the front. But no matter. Here you are and I'm happy. Come on. Let's go. **_

John and I walked around for some time, looking at all the classes the school had to offer before making our way to where the dance was being held. Icarus was, of course, stuffing his face and trying to impress Cassandra, but she only had eyes for Theseus, who had returned for the occasion.

I pulled John out to the dance floor past a group of soldiers as a rather fast paced song came on. _**We should send our children here when they're old enough. I'm quite pleased with the school set up and the classes offered. Not to mention the value of a experience of a different culture and they're close enough to the best trainer in Greece. **_

"That sounds like a lovely idea," he said.

_**Course we have to have them first.**_ I smiled as I sent a rather flirty wink his way.

He chuckled.

"Princess! There you are!" Icarus said gleefully as he came our way.

_**Icarus! Not so loud! I don't exactly want people to know I'm a princess. Though the cat seems to be out of the bag now.**_ I sent him a withering glare.

He shrunk a bit. "My bad... I'm just gonna... Go over there..." He booked it.

I sighed wearily, lowering my head slightly. _**I think flying too close to the sun has really addled his brains. **_

"One can never tell," John sighed.

I was about to reply when a couple of burly guards forced their way between us, pushing John away from me. I tried going after him, but I was caught by someone. It didn't take long to figure out it was Adonis.

"Well, you are certainly much more beautiful than the rumors say, princess." He said, trying to be smooth.

_**Not interested. **_

"Why ever not? I'm a prince, good looking, rich and with a kingdom. You can't do better than me."

_**You're crazy! I'm already engaged! No wonder Helen ditched you. Now unhand me before I get mad.**_

Adonis didn't seem to believe me and I stomped on his foot hard, possibly breaking a few bones. He yelped and started hopping around as I stormed away. I wandered over to the buffet table to wait for John.

"Moira, are you okay?" John asked, worried.

_**No, not really. Stupid, pompous, overly tanned jerk. I think I broke his foot, which I am not sorry about. **_

He pulled me into a hug, "Good to know."

I snorted slightly before hugging him back. _**Wanna go for a walk under the stars? Just the two of us? **_

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he sighed.

I smiled as I tugged him out the doors and out of the school. We walked along the beach, looking up at the stars. I looked down for a moment and noticed black smoke or mist winding its way along the ground. _**John? Something's wrong. We need to get out of here, now!**_

But before either of us could move, the smoke swirled around us and everything went dark.

* * *

"John? John? John, wake up!" Something struck me across the face. I jolted up to see the others around me, Cassandra's hand raised, letting me know she was the one who had hit me.

"Well, it's about time!" She huffed, hands on her hips. "We were starting to think you were dead."

"What happened?" I moaned, holding my aching head.

"You got knocked out by Hades." Hercules explained.

"What?" I questioned. I didn't even remember seeing him.

"He attacked out of sight." Hercules went on to explain.

"That's a bit cowardly of him," I muttered before Loki grabbed me.

"Where is Desmoira?" he yelled.

Hercules pulled him back. "Enough Loki."

"Don't tell me 'enough!'" he snapped, "She's missing and it's all because of him!"

"Loki!" Gwen scolded before growling, "You shame yourself."

Meg stepped in. "Enough out of you! We won't find her by yelling! It's not his fault."

Loki growled and looked away as he stomped just a few feet away.

Meg looked at me. "John? Do you understand? Des has gone missing. What's the last thing you remember?"

"She said that something was wrong," I said, "Do you think Hades took her?"

Hercules sighed. "It looks like it. I've been hearing that he's reopened the Underdrome again. It's possible its a trap."

"Underdrome?" Gwen asked, "That sounds reminiscent to the 'Thunderdome.'"

"It's like the place Phil uses to hold training and tournaments. Only it was sealed off by my father before Sora released the seal." Hercules explained.

"Auron?" Gwen asked, "Is that where Hades made you battle?"

Auron nodded from his spot in the corner. "Yes. He raised me from the pits of the Underworld to go against Hercules. He controlled me with a doll when I wouldn't go against the boy."

"Can you take us there?" she implored.

Auron nodded. "There's an entrance to the Underwold just outside of the Coliseum."

Meg put her hand up when I tried to get up and follow. "You should rest."

"No, I am going to help," I stated firmly.

Meg looked at Hercules to see what he wanted to do.

"Let him come." Hercules said. "Come on. She won't last long down there."

We didn't waste any time following Auron as he led us to the Underdrome.

Cerberus wasn't waiting for us which Auron said meant he was further in the Underworld. Across a huge lake of souls was the Underdrome and on our side was two boats but no oars.

"Hades is around here somewhere. And keep your eyes open. The Underworld is crawling with Heartless and without Sora with us, we'll have a bit more trouble getting rid of them." Auron warned.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in?"

We all turned to see Hades was standing behind us, arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh, and I get the honor of meeting the notorious Loki," he sneered. "Charmed."

Loki charged at him, "Let me change your mind!"

But he just went right through Hades, landing on the ground while Hades laughed.

"You of all the 'gods' should have seen that coming Pony Boy!" Hades smirked at us viciously, not even bothering to glance at Loki.

"Where is she Hades?" Hercules glared at his Uncle.

"Who would 'she' be?"

"Moira, Hades, my Moira," I answered.

"No games either." Hercules warned as both Auron and Macbeth drew their weapons.

He grinned, clearly not concerned. "Oh, she's safe for now, but I can't promise that she has that much time left."

"Where is she?" Hercules asked again, clenching his fists.

"Ah, ah, ah, you should know that it's never that easy Wonderboy."

"What is it that you desire, Hades?" I asked.

"Bingo! Looks like Lord Rolfey here gets the name of the game."

"Easy John." Hercules cautioned.

"I would like to have a showdown," Hades explained, "just a little, good old fashioned battle in an arena."

"My father closed the Underdrome for a reason, Hades." Hercules snapped.

"Well, I just opened it back up," Hades replied.

"We won't give into your games Hades." Auron growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Aye. Return the princess to us at once!" Macbeth said as he leveled his gun at Hades.

"I don't get my game, you don't get your princess!"

"You do know that this will most likely start a war with the kingdom, don't you?"

Hades snapped his fingers as Moira appeared at his feet, unconscious and deathly pale. "I believe that answers your question as to how much... I care."

I tried to keep too much emotion from showing on my face, but my facade was breaking, looking at her.

Loki leaped forward to grab her, but she vanished with a flash.

"You know, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Loki glared at him. "Give her back, now!"

"Again, you either play my game, or I get her soul. Why do you want her back so badly anyways? I thought she was engaged to marry Rolfey there."

Loki growled lowly in his throat, his skin starting to turn blue as his eyes began bleeding red.

I was surprised to say the least. Prince Loki never was one to reveal his heritage. I wasn't ignorant of his feelings, though.

Auron growled. "Fine. How long do we have?"

We looked as Hades gestured to an ominous looking hourglass. "You have until this puppy drops the last grain of sand."

"Wait, who's the one who has to go in and do this?" Meg asked, looking suspicious.

"That will be for you to decide," he laughed, "but I'd hurry." He pointed back to the hourglass as Moira appeared in it. "Gonna have to say, Jafar can be a bit of an inspiration. Wonder what will kill her first: suffocation or the Underworld itself?"

"You are a cruel tyrant, Hades." I was fighting to keep a level head for Moira's sake as I glared at him.

"You know, flattery will get you everywhere." Hades had a laid back grin on his face as he shrugged.

Meg stood by the hourglass. "I'll stay with her. You fight for her and win. I'll break the hourglass if I have to."

"Tick tock, people. Time's running out." Hades taunted as the sand began to fall into the bottom half where Moira was. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

Next thing we knew, we were in the Underdrome, facing off against a number of Heartless.

I pulled out my sword as I went up against many of them.

The Heartless just kept coming round after round until we were up against Cerberus. He growled at us before all three of his heads began barking at us furiously.

Hercules looked tired, but he stepped forward to take him down.

"Can we not just shoot the beast and be done with it?" Macbeth asked, looking weary and beat up himself.

"No," I said firmly as I walked in front of Cerberus. I leveled the beast with a steady glare as he snarled and snapped at me. I didn't know if I was crazy because this beast could be a brute, I had heard of some of the horrific things he had done. However, I remembered something that my father had always told about animals are only products of their environments. I stayed calm as I didn't even flinch when Cerberus snapped at me. "Down."

Cerberus stared at me before lying down.

I smiled softly. "Good boy."

His tail wagged as he panted happily, the middle head, sniffing at me before all three barked.

"Well, well, well, looks who happens to be a dog trainer?" Hades growled.

"We won your game now release her." Auron said as he pointed his sword at Hades.

I worried when I saw Hades was thinking about it.

"Hmm... Nah! I think I'll keep her soul since your time is up!"

"That wasn't the deal and you know it!" I exclaimed, finally losing my temper.

"Oh boo hoo! What are you going to do about it?" He sneered.

To my surprise, Queen Gwendolyn who had been quiet the whole time screamed. "Moony!"

Everyone stared at her dumbfounded as Cerberus sniffed at her curiously. It was silent for a few moments before Moony's deep barking was heard as he came skittering into the arena behind Hades. He went right for him and sank his teeth into the back of Hades' toga, no doubt biting flesh judging by Hades' painful yell. It was quite amusing to see him spin in circles trying to dislodge Moony before he poofed away. Moony yelped happily, a piece of black cloth in his mouth as he trotted over to Gwen, looking pleased with himself. He spat out the fabric at her feet and sat down, tail wagging happily.

"Good boy," she cooed as I moved along to get Moira.

I paused for a moment when I heard Cerberus growl before I looked over to see him snarling at Moony and Gwen. Gwen looked a little concerned, but Moony just stared at him before smiling. I smiled and moved towards Moira when Moony and Cerberus started sniffing each other before playing. I rushed over and was preparing to smash open the hourglass. Unfortunately, it did nothing as I panicked.

"Hercules! Auron! Help!" I knew at least one of them could probably smash it open.

Auron reached me first and used his sword to smash open the glass. The sand came spilling out, but there was no sign of Moira. But the sand shifted and I could see her fingers poking through the sand.

I went digging in after her, not caring about the cuts that I was getting as I fished her out. "Moira! We need to get her out of here!"

Auron quickly led us out and back to the surface.

If possible, Moira had grown even paler to the point even her lips were pale and she was hardly breathing.

"Moira, Moira," I breathed as I patted her cheeks.

She didn't stir nor did the color return to her cheeks.

"She'll be alright. We got to her in time." Hercules said, trying to reassure me. "It will just take some time for her to recover."

"But... How can we be sure?" I pleaded, "Is there anything else we could do?"

"You could make sure the lass is properly breathing by sharing air with her." Macbeth suggested.

"I... I don't know how," I confessed.

"I'll guide you," Gwendolyn stated as she sat in front of me. "Lay her down and first make sure that she is breathing."

I did as she told me to and checked to see if Moira was breathing."She is, but only barely."

"Well, then make sure that nothing is hindering what breathing she can do. Check her airways."

Again, I did as she said, being mindful to be gentle to Moira the whole time."I don't see anything."

"Then we might have gotten lucky and her not breathe deeply enough to inhale the sand," Gwen pondered.

Moira's color began to return as her breathing started returning to normal. Her eyes clenched for a moment before the slowly fluttered open. _**John? **_

I sighed in relief. "Thank Disney, you're all right."

_**What happened? Why do I feel like I have sand in my dress? **_

"Hades placed you in an hourglass much like Jafar did Jasmine."

_**I'm gonna kill him.**_ She pouted.

"The important thing is that you are all right," I said, gently lifting her up.

_**I have sand in my dress. I don't think that counts as alright. **_

"It's better than being dead," I countered.

_**Stuffed in an hourglass that was basically a giant sandbox. **_

"Careful," I teased, considering how Moira enjoyed some harmless teasing of Gwen's catlike nature as well as her familiar form.

_**I take that back. Make it a litter box **_

"Hey!" Gwen snapped.

She peered over my shoulder at Gwen. _**What? Who says I'm talking about you? **_

"Most cat remarks if not referring to your furball, Nightshade, are aimed at me," she said with a pout.

_**Wasn't talking about you. You're like Tony, thinking everyone's talking about him. **_

"I am not!" she exclaimed before muttering, "but the cat comments do seem to be aimed at me every once in a while."

_**Are too. And it's because I love you and because I love you, I like messing with you. You know I don't do it to be spiteful, unlike Reindeer Games. **_

"I beg your pardon," Loki growled.

_**Alright, you have it.**_ She smirked, copying Pocahontas' words.

He simply rolled his eyes as Gwendolyn tried stifling her snickering.

Moira simply snuggled into me before her nose wrinkled. _**You stink. What have you been doing? **_

"Fighting Heartless and such to save your life."

_**My hero. But seriously, you need a bath. **_

We arrived back at Hercules' villa and got cleaned up. Moira was already resting in bed when I came back. She was absorbed in a scroll and didn't seem to notice me come in.

I crawled in next to her and wrapped my arm around her as I kissed the crook of her neck. "What are you reading?"

She didn't appear to hear me as she kept reading. Whatever it was, it seemed to have captured her attention. She blinked and turned to me, jumping slightly. _**When did you get in here? **_

"Just a little bit ago. Did you not feel me kissing you?"

She blushed. _**No. Sorry.**_ She leaned in for a kiss.

I kissed her lovingly. "So, what is so interesting a read?"

She hid the scroll behind her back. _**Nothing.**_ She tried looking at me innocently.

I sighed, smiling at her as I decided to just leave it be. "Whatever you say, love."

_**It's just a story. **_

"Oh?"

_**You know, the story of Eros, who fell in love with a mortal woman.**_

"Yes, I have heard of it."

_**I think it's a beautiful story. It's one of my favorites. **_

"It is, now?"

_**Yes, in a way it reminds me of us. **_

I smiled as I kissed her again.

She kissed back before she settled into me.

* * *

The next day, I was out with Meg and Cassandra after training to try and relax after my ordeal with the Underworld and being stuffed in an hourglass. It wasn't peaceful for long when a few of Adonis' guards showed up and kidnapped me. I was getting real tired of this. Turns out, Adonis had it in his head, I'd make the perfect little bride for him. So, I couldn't really do much except let his servants dress me up and wait for John to rescue me. Luckily, Cassandra had seen me get carried off so John and the others would be here any minute.

I was growing irritated as time passed. Where were they? I was seriously going to kick their butts when they got here. I was dragged all the way up to the altar before I finally heard what sounded like fighting in the outer halls before they came into the room.

_**It's about time you got here! **_

"We've been working on it, my love," John cried out as he battled a few of the guards, "I promise we have! There are just so many guards compared to us!"

I scowled as Adonis ordered more guards to attack and ordered another one to carry me as he started making his escape. _**John, you get your ass in gear and save me or so help me, you won't have a bride anymore! **_

"I'm trying!"

"John, it's time to introduce you to the He-Man style of battle!" Gwen exclaimed as she raced for him.

_**Try harder! **_

"What?" He asked before seeing Gwen turning into a massive cat that even made Nightshade look small as she lifted him up on her shoulders and started chasing after me and Adonis. "This He-Man must be impressive."

_**Move faster! I'd rather not end up married to this pompous ass! **_

"Language, darling. It'll not look good for me if my future queen curses like a merchant." Adonis was not amused in the least.

_**I am not your effing queen! Or your darling! John! Move it faster or so help me, I will never kiss you again! **_

"I read you the first time!" Gwen made a swipe at the guard's legs as he jumped Adonis, tackling him to the ground. Gwen tugged me gently out of the guard's grasp as John and Adonis were busy struggling against each other.

"Unhand me, peasant! How dare you manhandle me so!"

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself, you lowly excuse of a prince!" John got the upper hand as he raised his fist.

"Not the face!"

John didn't listen as he decked Adonis one good, knocking the stuffing out of the fake tan, bottle blonde, pompous stupid head. "Don't you _ever_ touch my Moira again."

"You know, this possessive side of John is kind of hot," Gwen stated.

_**Mine.**_ I walked over to Adonis and landed a well aimed kick into a rather painful place. _**That's for kidnapping me.**_

"Ooh, now that's going to hurt when he wakes up," Gwen said as she winced, lifting a paw.

_**Good. **_

"He'll be lucky if he can have children," Loki muttered, "but it was rather well deserved."

I looked over at John happily before pausing at his rather adorable, but uncharacteristically grumpy pout before he lifted me over his shoulder and started walking off. The whole time he was grumbling, "All these overly dressed, puffed up peacocks trying to steal my Moira. What is this world coming to when a man has to beat it into another man that that's his woman? I might not have the princely title, but that's not going to stop me from showing them what's what. Touching my Moira..."

I was silently squealing the whole time because John was just too adorable. Even Gwen, Megara, and Cassandra were fighting back giggles. I tilted my head as I took in the view. _**You know the view isn't so bad from here. **_

"Then I'll continue to carry you this way to keep those fiends from thinking you're ripe for the taking."

I_**'m not complaining. Totally do not mind this at all. **_

"You've certainly brought out a rather intriguing side of him, DD." Gwen stated as Cassandra sprawled across her back.

"Now this is a way to travel," Cassandra hummed contently.

_**I'm lovin' it though, I have an excellent view. **_

Gwen simply rolled her eyes and kept on walking. "DD, pull up your collar. The girls look 'bout ready to fall out."

"Kind of do," Cassandra agreed.

I quickly fixed the top of my dress. _**Blame the fop. He's the one who had me stuffed into this and the way John is carrying me isn't helping either. **_

"You didn't have any complaints before," Loki teased with a grin that said he didn't mind the view himself.

_**That was because I wasn't aware I was about to fall out. And eyes up here, Trickster or I'll have Auron hit you and Macbeth shoot you. And I'll tell Tony you were ogling me and leave you to deal with his wrath. **_

Loki snickered, "Tony's wrath? Oh, I'm very afraid."

"I would be," Gwen muttered, "he might make Hulk sit on you."

Loki glared at her as he froze a bit while she kept on walking calmly past him.

"I see running and a green, raging beast," Cassandra muttered, "you might want to play nice, Trickster."

_**I'd pay to see that. **_

"I'd pay to see Hulk bend him over his knee and give him a good one-four," John mumbled grumpily.

Gwen squeaked as she poorly tried to stifle her giggling. "I'd pay to see that, too."

I peered over my shoulder at John. _**What's gotten into you?**_ It wasn't really like him to be so... Grumpy towards Loki. Usually they got along.

Gwen cleared her throat to get my attention as she was right behind John, who had a rather sulky pout on his face.

I looked at her to see what she wanted.

"Loki's been rather hard on John, especially after the Underdrome incident," she whispered.

I nodded, still a bit confused. _**John? How long are you going to carry me like this? **_

"Are you getting uncomfortable, love?" He looked at me sincerely.

_**Not really. Just wondering how long you intend to keep this up. It's a rather long way back to the house and the day is growing closer to an end. We should probably stop soon and rest. **_

"There's a little pond down the way, not too far," Hercules stated, holding Meg upon his shoulder as she sat there quite proudly. "We can stop there for a rest."

"Sounds like a plan, besides, I thought you were enjoying the view?" he teased, walking again as he headed to where Herc indicated.

_**If you don't mind, perhaps we could camp under the stars for the night should be nice. **_

"I like that idea, my love."

"Same here, I haven't done that in a while," Gwen agreed.

_**And I am enjoying the view, doesn't mean I like having a shoulder digging into my stomach and having it dig in and out every step. **_

He paused as he shifted his grip on me before pulling me off his shoulder and shifted me into a bridal like hold and then continued to walk as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_**I like this one. Practice makes perfect. **_

"I had a teacher that used to say, 'practice makes permanent,'" Gwen commented.

"As long as I'm doing it right, I don't think that'll be a problem."

_**Either way, not complaining about this position either. Oh my gosh, that sounded so dirty. Someone shoot me now. **_

"Someone asked to be shot?" someone asked.

"I think not," Macbeth growled.

_**We're good here Cupid!**_ I sighed as he flew away. _**Are we there yet? What? Someone had to say it. No, I'm not sorry for saying it either. **_

"We are, love," John answered before gently setting me down.

_**Good.**_ I set off for the rather large pond a bit away from where everyone was setting up. I scowled when Auron and Macbeth started following me. _**Do you mind? I'd like to have a bath in peace. I'm not going that far sheesh. **_

Gwen growled at them. "Off with you two, give the girl some privacy."

_**Thanks Gwen. Mind grabbing my bag? **_

"Sure thing." She shifted back to her usual form as she grabbed my bag, bringing it to me. "Here you go, Sugarcube."

_**Thanks. I won't be too long. I want to scrub that crap they smeared on me and get rid of his scent.**_ I turned and disappeared through some bushes that offered plenty of privacy to change in and swim in the pond. I got rid of the dress and jewelry as well as the shoes before I dove into the surprisingly deep pond. I swam around some before I grabbed some of my favorite soap and started scrubbing at my skin.

"How are you feeling, love?" John asked me, startling me.

I ducked lower in the water as I turned to look at him. _**Fine. Until you scared me to death. And I'm still mad at you. **_

"What for?" He seemed genuinely confused.

_**You took so long in rescuing me. **_

"I was rushing like my own life depended on it, love. However, Hercules didn't think he would have as many guards as ants in an anthill."

_**I hate this. I hate having to keep looking over my shoulder in case an enemy is coming or some creep thinks I'm an easy target. **_

"What will you do to remedy it?"

_**I don't know. I don't have magic and as long as I'm still unmarried, those creeps still think I'm perfect for taking.**_ I scowled as I scrubbed harder at my skin, turning it red.

He sighed.

I started washing my hair out using it as an excuse not to look at him. Once I was clean, I got out and dressed before sitting on the bank so I could dry my hair. I didn't look when John sat next to me. I was still feeling angry, not really at him, more at everything else that's been happening._** It just isn't fair. **_

"No, it isn't," he muttered.

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. _**I just want to go home. **_

"I'd say that I'm ready to go home, too," he confessed.

_**But we're stuck here another day. When Tony isn't around, I have to watch Loki. Loki still has to do his business on Olympus and I have to go with him. **_

He sighed, "I won't be able to go with you."

_**I know. No mortals allowed on Mount Olympus. I don't really quaiify as mortal, though I wish I did. **_

"I love you no matter what you are," he said, kissing the back of my head. "Even if you were just a little pixie, I'd simply keep you in my pocket close to my heart."

I couldn't help but blush at that. _**What did I do to deserve you? **_

"You came here to me."

_**And I don't regret it, not even for a single second despite what people say. You're my prince and my mate. I don't give up what is mine, so easily. And you're lucky I'm not mad for the whole your woman rant you did earlier. I thought it was cute. **_

"Well, the same is true that I'm your man," he insisted, "you are free to say the very same should someone say otherwise."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I sat in his lap. _**Yes, you are. I don't take kindly to sharing what's mine. I will if someone dares to try and I'll claw their eyes out. I really will. **_

He kissed my cheek.

I smiled. _**It really isn't fair that we can't marry now. I paused as I got an idea. Although... Would it work though. Surely it would. The question is, who do we get who will agree? **_

"Hmm? What are you up to?"

_**I think I found a way. Well, we wouldn't be married, but we'd be as good as. I feel so stupid I didn't think of it before. **_

"Oh?"

_**A binding ceremony. Faes don't really have wedding ceremonies, they have binding ceremonies. Binding ceremonies are like marriage only it can't ever be undone. By Fae standards, we'd be husband and wife. So when someone does try to get between us, we can say we're already married. Grandfather did say we weren't allowed to wed the normal way, but he never said anything about doing it the Fae way. **_

"He might take the broom to you for being so sneaky," John warned.

_**Psh. I'm not scared. John, we had a severely close call today. I'm doing this in self protection. I'd basically be untouchable to another man to try and claim. And I'm not saying we consummate it after, I'm not ready for that. Just call it... A feeling like we should do it for future events to come. I'm not a Seer like Cassandra, but I do feel we'll regret it later if we don't. **_

"I'm not saying 'no,' love. I'm just giving you fair warning should Yen Sid not be happy about this." He chuckled, kissing my forehead.

_**Then let me ask properly. Will you marry me? Or rather bind with me? **_

"Yes, my love."

I kissed him happily. _**We still have to find someone willing to do it. **_

"Who would you trust to do it?"

_**I don't know yet. **_

"We'll find someone."

_**We should go back before they think we're fooling around back here. **_

"Yes, the last thing I need is for Auron to smack me on the head again."

I giggled as I started climbing out of his lap. _**Oh, that wouldn't do at all. **_

He smiled as he let me go, but kept a hand on the small of my back.

I wound my arm around his waist while we walked. Hercules had already set up a fire and food had already been laid out. I smiled at Gwen as I opened my bag and the familiar storm of color flew out of my bag, creating the tent that John and I used while in India. _**I love magic. **_

"It does come in handy," Gwen concurred.

_**Yep.**_ I curled into John as we sat down to eat and look up at the stars. I pointed out the various constellations to John, being reminded of the times my father and I would go camping and watch the stars in the heavens._** It's beautiful. I missed doing this. It really brings back memories for me. **_

"With your family?"

_**Yeah. My dad used to take me camping every summer, just the two of us, someplace we could see the stars. He taught me about the stars and the planets as they moved in our universe. It's because of him I believed there was so much more out there than what was really seen. **_

"My godmother and I used to do the same," John confessed. "She even taught me how to navigate where I am through the stars."

_**Those times with my father are some of the best memories I have of him. He told me that his love for me would always be there for me like the North Star and if I was ever lonely or he wasn't there anymore, to look up at that star and remember that he and my mother loved me and Ani very much. He was very wise. I still miss him. **_

"I know, love... I know."

He hugged me tightly.

I pressed my face into his chest, trying to fight back tears. _**Why am I so weepy? Ugh. **_

"Sometimes, it is a good thing. It helps us heal."

I sighed, just letting my tears flow.

He held me close as he let me weep.

My tears soon ran out, but I stayed put. I wasn't ready to leave his embrace. I think that he knew as he made no move to leave the spot he was sitting.

I think I dozed off at some point because the next thing I knew, John was carrying me into the tent. _**John?**_

"Yes, my love?"

_**What are you doing? **_

"Taking you to bed."

_**I don't want to.**_ I tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'm not telling you to go to sleep, my darling." He chuckled, kissing my forehead.

_**You're putting me to bed. **_

"You're tired."

_**Am not. **_

"If you say so."

I pouted as he laid me down, but I didn't let go of him.

"At least let me change, my love."

_**Must I? **_

"Would you I rather wear these smelly robes?"

I sighed and let him go.

He kissed my forehead again, "I promise that I will be back as soon as I am changed."

I waved him off before snuggling back in the pillows. But I never got to see John return because I found myself back in Yen Sid's tower. I looked up to see my grandfather and he looked almost... Sad. _**Grandfather? What is it? Why did you bring me back? **_

"I... I am afraid I have some bad news," he said gravely.

_**What is it? **_

"You're dying, Desmoira," he muttered


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Ally In The Pridelands

Something was wrong with Moira. I didn't know what but she wasn't telling me anything. I had gone back to our tent to find her gone and I later learned Yen Sid had called her back early. Ever since that day she had been distant and rather cold. She barely smiled anymore and when I asked her what was wrong, she'd always tell me it was nothing. I wasn't sure what to do but I was worried.

We recieved another mission, this time to the Pride Lands. Moira didn't look altogether thrilled but she went willingly. We didn't turn into animals, rather we dressed in skins that would help us blend in with the grass around us. Moira's was a dark brown that stopped at the upper thigh and left one shoulder bare, the other had a strap that kept her dress up. She remained quiet during the entire trip to Pride Rock and didn't speak to anyone, not even Gwendolyn. She remained focused on her scanner as she gathered her Heartless data.

When we reached Pride Rock, she sat off to the side alone, Nightshade in his lion form at her feet. She didn't even look up when I sat down next to her.

"Moira? Whatever is the matter, love? You haven't spoken with anyone once."

She didn't look up, her fingers continuing to press against the screen, her eyes taking in whatever information she was looking at.

I didn't know what I could do to get her to speak with us.

She slipped her scanner into her bag as she stood up. Nightshade stood up as well before he crouched down so she could climb onto his back. She did so and he started trotting down the hill that would lead into the grasslands.

I got up and rushed to follow her. I looked when Gwendolyn trotted up next to me in her larger familiar form so that I could ride on her back. I jumped on and she rushed after Nightshade with significant ease.

Moira was sprawled across his back, her face buried in his mane. She lifted her head slightly and looked rather bored as she rested her chin between his ears.

I truly wished that I knew what I could do to make her smile. Alas, I couldn't think of anything that I haven't really tried so far.

She pulled out her scanner again, staring at it as we moved across the land. She tapped it occasionally before letting it be.

I glared ahead, finding it rather unfair. She had gotten onto me for getting absorbed into my work so many times, and yet now, she was the one doing it and nothing I could say would pull her out. It just seemed a bit of a double standard on her part, but I didn't know her reasoning so I didn't say anything.

She twitched Nightshade's ear and he moved in the direction she wanted to go without complaint. It didn't take long for it become obvious she was heading for the Elephant Graveyard.

"Moira, are you sure that that's a good idea?" I asked.

She didn't reply, just pointed at her scanner where a map of the Pride Lands was visible. There were x's on various parts of the map, indicating Heartless activity.

I winced, not really liking the idea of dealing with Heartless myself. I was even surprised when Gwendolyn simply followed without a single word. I had hoped that she would at least be the voice of reason, but she decided to stay quiet.

We soon reached the entrance and Moira made a sign she wanted us to wait outside while she and Nightshade went in.

Gwendolyn growled, showing her discontent for the idea of splitting up. However, to my surprise, she remained standing where she was.

Nightshade and Moira began their descent into the graveyard, Moira didn't even look back at me.

"She's being reckless and she knows it," Queen Gwendolyn muttered.

"Then why not stop her?" I asked.

"You know how bull headed she can be," she replied. "Once she gets an idea, even a bad one, there's not much stopping her if she's dead set on it."

I huffed, knowing that she was right, and praying that my Moira would be alright.

* * *

As soon as we were out of earshot, Nightshade tossed his head up at me. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong? Even you know that this is risky to go in just the two of us."

**_I'm dying._**

"So, you're just going to throw your life away? Not offer Rolfe up there any explanation?"

**_I never said I was throwing my life away. And he doesn't need to know. _**

"You're taking risks that you wouldn't have before you found out."

I**_'ve always been taking risks. And besides, if it's just two of us, less chance of us getting caught. Besides you can outrun these hyenas. _**

"Hyenas have been known to circle prey like lions, kiddo. I might be able to take them all on if I have to take on some that head me off."

**_It's safer for John. You know how he is. He'd panic and then try and be a hero. I just need to get far enough in to get a decent scan then we can get out of here and head for the gorge. _**

"You promise, kiddo?"

**_Promise. I don't smell any hyenas, well any fresh scent. It smells like they cleared out a long time ago. _**

"Can you promise me something else?"

**_What?_**

"Talk to John and Gwen. Not tell them what's going on, not until you are ready at least, but it'd be a shame if something were to happen and their last memories is you not talking to them."

**_I can promise that. It's just a huge shock that's all. I mean, Grandfather said I have only about a year, maybe less to live. _**

Nightshade sighed, "I wish I could offer you something for advice, but I've got nothing."

**_It's alright. Let's get higher up so we have a better view. _**

He jumped up to a higher ledge when the ground gave way. Nightshade gripped the ledge as he desperately tried to regain his footing.

I lost my grip on him and tumbled down to the ground below, striking my head.

"Kiddo!"

I tried to lift my head but more rocks came tumbling down and started burying me. I couldn't move as I slipped into darkness.

The next moment I awoke, it felt like I was moving. My head ached as I tried to grasp what was going on. It took me a moment to realize that I was on someone's back, and their back was a bit bony.

I felt fur under my fingers and I grasped at it, trying to figure out who was carrying me. The fur in my hands was black but it wasn't Nightshade's.

"Calm down, you're safe."

I knew that voice, but my head was hurting too much to place it. **_Who? _**

"Surely, you would remember me. I know that the heroes and Simba alone would have warned you of how dangerous I am."

**_Scar? _**

"Yes."

**_You're not dragging me off somewhere to eat me are you? I don't think I'd taste very good. Though you did say I was safe, I have to wonder for how long since it feels like you haven't eaten a decent meal in some time. _**

"I've always been more on the lean side, and trust me when I say that I have no interest in eating you."

**_That's good. You can't be all bad if you rescued me. I trust you._** I lay my head against his mane, surprised at how soft it felt against my cheek.

Scar didn't respond as he kept walking along.

**_Where are we going? _**

"My home."

**_Why? Why did you save me? _**

"It intrigued me at the time."

**_Thank you. _**I hugged him gently about the neck. **_You know it's not fair what happened to you. _**

"Life's not fair."

**_'Life's not fair, isn't it? You see, I, well I shall never be king and you won't live to see the light of another day.' Right?_** I smiled weakly as I quoted back one of my favorite lines. **_You didn't deserve any of what happened to you... Taka. You aren't garbage you know. You have a cunning mind that few understand. Though I don't approve of you killing your brother, I can understand why you did it. I think, if the circumstances were different, you could have been a great king. A king needs more than strength to rule a kingdom, he needs intelligence to make decisions for his people. _**

"Don't call me, Taka," he sighed, "I am Scar now. I chose that name myself."

**_Sorry, Scar. I still meant everything else. Your story always made me sad. People with great minds are often overlooked in favor of those with brute strength. Much like Loki is overlooked in favor of Thor._** I couldn't help but let a few tears fall from my eyes and they fell into his mane and one on his ear.

"I know very well of Loki's plight. He and I... well, he and I have found a friendship in our similarities."

**_Well, you have another friend too. _**

I don't know how he responded to that, but he was quiet.

I let my eyes close again and next thing I knew, he was gently sliding me off his back into something that smelled like dried grass and leaves. I opened my eyes to find him sitting on his haunches, staring at me. **_What? Do I look that bad? _**

"A bit, but then you were buried under rubble."

I smiled softly. **_Again, thank you for saving me_**. I started sitting up, cringing when my back began to protest.

"I'd rest if I were you."

**_I need to eat something to help my recovery along._** I pulled my satchel to me and pulled out some bags of dried fruit and some dried meat that Tony probably put in there when I left the bag open. **_Do you want the meat? I'm not a big meat fan and it looks like you could use it. Consider it my thanks for digging me out._** I offered the meat to him. **_I know it's not wildebeast, zebra, antelope or hippo but it's still good. _**

He sniffed at it curiously and I tried not to laugh when I saw him turn into an overgrown kitty as he swiped at it hesitantly, careful of his claws.

**_It won't hurt you. _**

He took it as he sniffed at it again before nibbling on it.

**_It's a little chewy to be honest but good._** I started eating my fruit, looking around the cave. We ate in companionable silence before I started to smell hyenas. **_Scar? _**

"Hmm?"

**_I smell hyenas coming this way. _**

He looked at his entrance, backing away nervously. "One lion won't last long if it's an entire pack."

I pulled my sword out just as the first three poked their heads in.

"Well, look at what we have here. What does this look like to you Banzai?" Shenzi asked as she stalked into the cave.

"Hmm, I don't know Shenzi. What do you think Ed?" Banzai asked following Shenzi in.

Ed laughed in that maniacal way of his before he licked his chops.

"That's right Ed, lunch." Shenzi cackled. "I always did like a boxed lunch."

Scar growled, but the hesitation could be heard.

"Oh look! It's our old friend, Scar! He tasted pretty good the first time right Ed?" Banzai joked in a rather menacing fashion.

Ed cackled as they drew closer.

"It even comes with dessert!" Banzai jeered. "What should we eat first? Lunch or dessert?"

"You know the rules, main meal first then dessert. Besides, we don't want Scar trying to claw us up if we eat dessert first." Shenzi scolded.

"Ah, you're right. Let's eat!" Banzai snarled as he leaped at Scar.

I quickly got in front of Scar and Banzai's jaws clamped onto my left arm instead of Scar's throat. Pain erupted up my arm as it started to bleed but I wasn't going to let them get Scar a second time. Banzai backed off in surprise. **_Get out now and I may spare your lives. _**

"Oh really?" Shenzi laughed.

"Leave now, and she and I will both spare you," Scar growled.

**_Run. Run away and never return. _**

They looked at each other before laughing.

I sat in front of Scar, sword pointed at them.

Scar surprised me as he moved in front and roared. We all paused because the roar that resounded was bigger than any one that Scar could give... alone. Scar backed up into my lap when to our surprise Mufasa burst through the entrance going at the hyenas.

They screamed and panicked before they ran for it.

Scar quickly scurried behind me, most likely thinking that Mufasa was upset from his betrayal.

**_Mufasa. How did you know where we were? Not that I'm complaining about the timely rescue. _**

"I knew where my brother has been hiding for a while," he confessed, "I have left him in peace and made sure that he was at least taken care of. The hyenas pushed my paw as I'm sure that my brother was not yet ready to face me."

**_Thank you. Scar saved my life back in the Elephant Graveyard and brought me here. I don't think he counted on the hyenas finding us._** I winced as I moved my injured arm. I saw Mufasa look at it and quickly explained. **_Banzai bit me when he was going for Scar's throat. I couldn't let them hurt him again. _**

"That's a nasty bite, it needs to be cleaned." He looked at Scar. "Are you okay?"

Scar blinked in surprise at the question and even more when Mufasa pulled him into a hug. The sheer confusion on his face was absolutely priceless.

I smiled at the sight and turned away to give them privacy while I cleaned out my wounds with the medical supplies I had in my bag. I got it cleaned and dressed and started wrapping the bandages around my arm while Scar and Mufasa talked. I started cleaning up the leftover food, not ready to turn around and intrude. I felt it safe to turn when they stopped talking and saw the two of them embracing again, both appearing to be crying. I looked away and poked at my scanner until they were done. **_Well, I guess I better find Nightshade, he's probably losing his mind right about now. John probably already lost his. _**

"Moira!"

"Oh, that human wails louder than a warthog," Mufasa moaned.

**_Hey, that human is my mate._** I huffed playfully. I just stayed on the ground, not really wanting to move.**_ I'm in here John! _**

He rushed in, sliding at the entrance.

Gwen walked up slowly, looking at him unamused. "Seriously, and people call me ditzy."

I elbowed Scar when he huffed in amusement.

John groaned as he sat up, holding his arm.

**_Smooth move, dear. _**

"Nightshade mentioned the hyenas and that another lion took you, I panicked," he whined.

**_Will you stop whining? You're embarrassing me. _**

Scar started chuckling in amusement and I shoved at his shoulder. **_What's so funny? And for the record John, Scar saved my life. He even put himself in front of me to face off against the hyenas. _**

To my surprise, John hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"That's actually kind of cute," Gwen muttered, backing up on her haunches when Mufasa walked up to her.

"What kind of cat are you?" he asked curiously. "I've never seen any of your sort in the Pridelands."

"I'm not from around here," she confessed.

"Kiddo!" Nightshade cried as he came to the entrance and ended up tumbling down the slope and landed in my lap.

**_Is everyone being klutzy today?_**

"For once, not me," Gwen stated.

"Sorry kiddo," Nightshade squeaked.

**_It's fine, overgrown housecat. _**

"You know you love me."

**_Course I do. You're my big lovable ball of fluffiness!_** I teased, scratching behind his ears.

He purred loudly as I did.

**_John, are you going to let go of Scar any time soon? I think you've sent him into shock. _**

"Sorry, arm's a little stiff from that slide." He let go rather stiffly before holding his arm again.

_**Well what do you expect? You're the one floundering around.**_I gently bopped his forehead with the heel of my hand._** I**_**_'m completely fine._** I made the mistake of moving some hair out of my face with my left arm and I quickly hid it behind my back.

"How did that happen?" he exclaimed.

**_How did what happen?_** I asked, trying to look innocent. **_I have no idea what you're talking about. _**

"She got bit while defending me," Scar stated, ratting me out.

"She's okay though, right?"

"She tended to it early enough." Scar nodded.

**_Thanks a lot Scar._** I stuck my tongue at him.

"Just because you're afraid that he'll mother hen you, doesn't mean that I plan on leaving him in the dark."

John just glanced in between us before smiling adorably.

**_Watch it, or I'll make him hug you again. Or let Mufasa do it again. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving his baby brother another hug. _**

Mufasa grinned, totally agreeing with that.

"Punish me then for the man worrying about you," Scar huffed, "It'll say more about you than it will me." He ruffled John's hair, messing John's bangs up.

**_You ratted me out._** I shoved his shoulder playfully. **_Now why are you acting so friendly? It's almost scary. _**

"Scar has always had a soft side compared to some of the villains," Mufasa explained.

**_I knew there was a reason he was my favorite, apart from his strutting during his musical number._** I teased.

Scar just gave Mufasa a look, but didn't deny it.

**_Ok, I don't know about you but I want out of this cave. I think I need a bath. _**

"Follow me, you too Scar," Mufasa stated.

"I might as well," Scar sighed, "it's not like I don't need another hiding place from the hyenas."

I stood up and started climbing up the slope, having an easier time than John did. I tried not to laugh when John yelped as Mufasa pushed him up with his head.

**_John dear? Mowgli called, he wants his moves back._** I teased as I pulled him up, referring to the time Mowgli tried climbing a tree and couldn't get up without Bagheera's help.

"Oh ha ha," John commented.

I stuck my tongue at him. **_You're like a baby sometimes, can't always do things. Remember what happened when you tried tree surfing? _**

"I'd rather not," he replied.

"What happened when John tried tree surfing?" Gwen asked.

**_He basically did a George of the Jungle._** I chuckled.

"Ouch," she giggled.

**_Yep! Even said watch out for that-ooh! It was hilarious once I finished my panic attack and grounded him to the ground. _**

John pouted as Gwen shook from laughing, even Scar and Mufasa were sharing a chuckle.

**_This is why women live longer, Gwen. They don't do stupid things. It's a sheer miracle Clint and Tony are still alive. _**

"You're talking like I don't already know this," Gwen muttered with an unamused face.

I nudged her shoulder. **_Aw come on. Like you aren't waiting for something to backfire on Loki so you can laugh at him. _**

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she mumbled, "you make it sound like his spells don't backfire at all. Mr. Perfect messes up more than he cares to let anyone know."

I rolled my eyes as I climbed onto Nightshade's back. **_Trust me, I've filmed most of them. He said to do it so he doesn't make the same mistakes again. Not so smart on his part as my brother can get at it. _**

"That really doesn't sound like him," she stated, "one would think that he would have thought, 'No, that can be used for blackmail, better not.'"

**_Well, Loki doesn't like making mistakes, much less repeating them. Any of his really BIG mistakes are kept private on my scanner. Ones he doesn't care about are on my phone because it amuses him to watch Tony and Clint try and embarass him. _**

"And if you were to say... leave your scanner alone and I were to somehow... 'hack' it?"

**_I'd pretend I had no idea about it._** I smirked as I pulled it out. **_I am likely to leave it out once in a while while it's downloading data and such. _**

She smirked as she walked next to Nightshade, John sitting on her back.

**_Where are we going Mufasa? _**

"Pride Rock," he stated.

Scar stopped briefly, knowing that the lionesses at the very least would not be very happy to see him again.

I reached out and scratched behind his ear in a comforting manner as we passed him.

Mufasa noticed as he paused, "It'll be alright Scar, I promise."

This was enough to get Scar moving again at least, he moved up next to me with his ears twitching.

I moved my hand back to his mane and kept it there, hoping to try and offer some comfort.

John smiled, but said nothing as we continued to follow Mufasa.

The lionesses all jumped to their feet and started snarling when they caught sight of Scar.

Gwen and Nightshade both snarled back as they flanked his sides.

"Everybody calm down!" Mufasa roared. "Scar has paid for any crimes he has committed in the past. If I am willing to forgive him, then I hope that you will be willing to also."

They didn't look convinced.

**_Hey! He saved me back in the Elephant Graveyard and even stood up against the hyenas. Everyone deserves a second chance, even him._** I got off Nightshade and stood by Scar's side. **_If anyone wants to get to him, you're gonna go through me first. _**

"Us too," Gwen growled as Nightshade snapped in agreement.

The lionesses backed off but they still cast suspicious glares his way. Sarabi walked forward to greet Mufasa. She stared at Scar silently before she gave him a small smile and rubbed her head against his. "Welcome home brother."

"Thank you... Sarabi," Scar muttered in sheer confusion.

Simba walked up and hugged Scar. "It's good to have you back, uncle."

"Father?" Kiara asked from her spot next to Nala, looking confused. "Who is this?"

"This is Scar, your great uncle," he answered.

Kiara walked forward a little unsteadily as it was obvious she was with cub and looked ready to give birth soon.

Scar's eyes went wide at the sight of her belly. "Those are Kovu's?"

She smiled and greeted him. "Yes, we're expecting very soon."

**_You'd be proud of him, Scar. He's grown into a wonderful lion. Thanks to him and Kiara, the Outsiders and the Pride Lands have been brought together in harmony. _**

"Nuka?" he asked.

"He's out hunting with Kovu." Kiara explained.

"Father?" Vitani whispered as she came up, eyes wide. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Vitani," he answered.

She smiled as she went up to him and nuzzled him. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," he replied.

I sniffled quietly and turned to wipe my eyes. I caught John's eyes and made a face at him.

He smiled back softly before looking back at the happy scene.

"Kiara, you're supposed to be inside the den. Where's Timon and Pumbaa?" Simba said, trying to sound stern.

"Nobody panic! We didn't lose the Princess!" Timon yelled as he came running up.

"But Timon, we did lose her. She's not in the den anymore." Pumbaa supplied helpfully.

"I believe she is over here boys," Gwen hollered, tossing her head to Kiara.

They turned and looked before letting out shrill screams of terror at the sight of Scar.

"Hey, Kiddo?" Nightshade pawed at my leg. "Can I eat them?" He pointed at Timon and Pumbaa.

**_No, you may not. Honestly, why would you want to eat Timon and Pumbaa for?_**

"He's a housecat, they actually have the widest kill variety of any feline species," Gwen explained, "Housecats also actually kill for pleasure too just like dolphins have been known to on occasion."

**_If you're hungry, go hunt something. And Gwen I don't think that's going to help._**

"Well, maybe not, but it's a bit interesting," she defended.

"Indeed, I did not know that," John interjected.

Timon and Pumbaa have long since hid behind Simba for protection.

**_And what are you? A sheep?_** I aimed at Gwen.

"Heavens no, why on earth would you ask that?" she exclaimed, looking at me weird.

**_It was a joke. _**

"What are you?" Sarabi asked as the lionesses looked at her curiously.

"Um..." she stammered, looking uncomfortable and shifting to her human form since John was no longer on her back.

The lionesses backed away in shock, never seeing anyone do that before.

"DD, they are still looking at me," she whispered.

**_Well, what do you want me to do? You're the one who shifted in front of them. _**

"I didn't want them to think I was competition," she stated.

"Gwen!" I paused as Nuka pounced on her wrapping his paws around her neck. "What are you doing aroung here? Is that..."

**_You know each other? No, I'm not surprised. _**I looked at him as he walked up to me with wide eyes. **_Um... Hi?_** I waved at him.

"You're Princess Desmoira?" he asked.

**_Yes..._** I looked at Gwen, wondering where he was going with this.

"Wow," he breathed in awe.

Gwen smiled as she shrugged. "I might have told him about you."

**_Why am I not surprised? It's nice to meet you Nuka. _**

"You know my name?!"

**_Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? You're my favorite character from the second film and I cried when that accident at the dam happened. I'm happy you're alright now. _**I patted the top of his head.

"Did you hear that Vitani? I was her favorite! Me! I'm usually no one's favorite!" he said excitedly.

"Hey, I thought you were Gwen's favorite?" she teased.

"Oh yeah," he started bouncing around like a cub.

Scar simply chuckled and rolled his eyes at his son's antics.

**_Oh, Ani would love to meet you._** I smiled at how adorable he was being.

"You were a lot like that yourself, Simba," Mufasa commented with a chuckle.

"I was not," Simba countered.

**_Was too. I remember you prancing around and jumping around on animals while singing. And caused a massive pileup and Zazu to get smooshed. _**

"Yes, I do believe that was you sire," Zazu added.

I snickered at Simba's face but he soon smiled.

Nightshade sniffed at me before he recoiled. "Ew. You smell like dead elephants and hyenas."

**_Yes, thank you Nightshade, I'm aware of that fact. _**

"That's alright," Gwen stated, "I'm surprised that you didn't say anything about John as some wild dogs stopped us and pushed him into a pile of elephant dung."

"Gwen!" John exclaimed, completely embarrassed.

I**_s that what smells? I thought that was Pumbaa. _**

"No, that one isn't me for once," he mentioned.

I scooted away from John holding my nose. **_If anyone needs a bath it's you. _**

He pouted as he let his head hang in shame.

I swatted Gwen on the shoulder. **_Why didn't you stop them? _**

"Do you know how many wild dogs come in a pack?" she gripped, "They kept tugging my tail!"

"Fortunately for them, they were being playful," Mufasa added.

**_You could have gone all scary kitty on them and roared Gwen. _**

"She did," Mufasa pointed out, "When wild dogs outnumber you, there isn't much that can scare them. When she laid down and stopped reacting, they got bored."

**_Good to know. So they just thought it'd be funny to push my fiance into elephant poop? _**

"Actually, a lot of animals have been known to play in elephant dung," Nuka mentioned, "It's kind of one of the many weird truths of the Pridelands."

I looked at John. **_I just can't leave you alone, can I? _**

He simply put his hands on his hips. "Ditto."

**_I was working while you were playing in the poop. _**

"At least they weren't trying to eat me," he countered.

"He has you there, princess," Scar muttered.

**_Well, I was actually saving someone. _**

"They planned on having you for dessert," Scar retorted.

**_Not helping. _**

He smirked, not caring.

**_Is there somewhere we can wash up without poisoning a water hole or the like? _**

"Sure," Kovu responded with a toss to follow him. "Let's just hope that the hippos don't plan on hogging it to themselves."

"Yeah, you wouldn't think something so fat would be so mean," Nuka added.

I followed after Kovu, craving a bath, snickering at Nuka's comment.

"That's stereotyping, Nuka," Gwen giggled as she followed, John not far behind us.

**_Those things can get pretty mean. The ones in the Deep Jungle were pretty brutal. _**

John grunted, his eyes widening as he nodded his head in rememberance.

Luckily when we arrived, the hippos weren't around. Thank goodness.

"Even Shere Khan has been known to avoid them," Scar muttered from behind John.

I jumped in surprise because I didn't know Scar had followed us.

"Mufasa thought it would be good for me to bond with my cubs," he explained. "Plus, I've been needing a good soak myself."

**_Ok then, I'm going over there behind the rocks. _**

"Me too," Gwen hollered.

I tossed some soap to John. **_Really use that_**.

I walked over to my bathing spot with Gwen and quickly shed the skins I was wearing before jumping into the water.** _Ahh...Much better. You coming in Gwen? _**

To my surprise, she popped out of the water, slicking her hair back.

**_Not gonna ask_**. I pulled out some shampoo and started scrubbing my hair.

"You act like I did something weird," she suggested.

**_I didn't even hear you get in. So... What are your thoughts on Scar? He's supposed to be a member of the 13._**

"I don't see that lasting much longer since he seems to be happy to be back with his family."

**_Yeah... But he is in constant danger here. Would it be weird if I wanted to ask him to come with us? _**

"No, and I don't think his family would mind as long as they know he is safe."

**_I'll ask him when I'm done getting clean. I still can't believe John got pushed into dung. I bet he was not thrilled about that. _**

"He was completely grossed out, and even more so when one of them rolled in it to show him it's a good thing."

I couldn't help but start laughing. **_Poor baby. _**

"Yeah, he wasn't happy."

**_How do you think Ani is gonna react if I bring Scar home? I think she's gonna think I brought her home a giant kitty. _**

"I think he'll like her."

**_Course he will. She's an adorable ball of cute who gets into a ton of trouble. He'll probably take it upon himself to watch over her. _**

"Is that a bad thing?"

**_Nah, I bet he'd even like it._** I rinsed out my hair before scrubbing my skin clean.

"By the way, why haven't you spoken with anyone since Greece? It's not like you."

**_No reason. Just a whole lot on my mind. _**

"Really, or is it one thing that's just really big and you haven't figured out how to share it yet?" She didn't sound mad, but she certainly hit the nail on the head.

I sighed. **_I just need time. _**

"Okay, but you know where to find a listening ear when you are ready."

**_Yeah. _**

She smiled at me reassuringly, letting it go.

I cleaned up and got dressed in a thigh length sleeveless blue sundress as I wasn't going to put the skins back on again. I sat on the shore and dried out my hair before braiding it. **_I need a hair cut. _**

"I wonder how John's handling himself," Gwen commented.

**_Well we haven't heard any girly screams of terror so I guess he must be doing alright. I'll go see._** I got up and started strolling to the other side of the water to see how John was doing.

"Girly screams?" Gwen giggled as she got dressed.

**_Yeah he sometimes has girly screams. Don't tell him I said that! _**

"No promises."

I laughed as I made it to the side where John and the others were. I plopped down next to Scar who was licking his fur.**_ Hey, Scar? _**

"Hmm?" he grunted to let me know that he was listening.

**_Would you come back to Disney Castle with me? _**

He looked at me curiously, in mid-lick.

**_I mean, I know you're happy that you're back with your family but, it'd be safer for you at the castle, away from the hyenas and anyone the 13 send after you. I mean you don't have to but, I wanted you to know you have another place to call home too. If you don't want to I'd totally understand. _**

To my surprise, he bumped his head against mine like I had seen lions do on the Discovery channel. He rubbed his head against mine affectionately.

"That would be a yes," Gwen explained.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my head against his.

"I should warn you, Scar," John said seriously, "The princesses are probably going to mob you, they have been asking me about how soft your mane is and such. It won't be anything bad... just a bit overwhelming."

Scar sighed with a dull look like he had figured.

**_Ani is going to adore you. Don't be surprised if she cuddles up to you while you're napping some place. _**

"Ani?"

"You mean that you don't know about her little sister?" Gwen asked.

"Even the Sanderson Sisters knew of her," John retorted.

"Hmm, I might have tuned out the others when she was mentioned," Scar muttered. "I was growing rather tired of them griping about the supposed princess that might bring the end to all villains."

**_Interesting. She's my adopted sister, about two years old. Loves to snuggle but is always getting into things. _**

He looked intrigued by this as he didn't say anything.

**_I swear I'm almost to the point where I need one of Gwen's gremlins on her case all the time. She's a lot like Simba now that I think about it. _**

Scar's eyes widened at that as he remembered what Simba was like as a cub.

**_Now, why do we keep leaving her alone again?_** I looked at John as he sat next to me, finally clean.

"Um... we left her with the Hulk," he said.

**_Who happens to be a giant rage monster. _**

"But he adores her," Gwen pointed out.

**_True but if she wanted chaos he'd make it just for her. _**

"Yeah..."

**_Uh... Maybe we should just finish up here and go back home quickly..._**

Zazu flew down at that moment in sheer panic. He kept trying to say something but he couldn't make out the words.

**_Calm down Zazu! What is it? _**

"Kiara has gone into labor!"

My eyes went wide as I got up and started racing for Pride Rock, Gwen close on my heels. We soon reached where Mufasa, Simba and Kovu were pacing.

**_Is she ok? _**

"It's not good. She seems to be having trouble with the birth." Kovu said, looking worried beyond belief.

**_I'm going in there to help. Gwen? Are you coming? _**

"Sure thing," she said.

We both went in to find Kiara on her side, her breathing heavy as she strained. I knelt down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her stomach. The cubs felt low but they weren't there yet_._**_ Gwen, help her with her breathing. I'll catch the cubs when they come out. Kiara stop pushing, it's not time yet. _**

She stopped and calmed down.

I kept watch while Gwen coaxed her through breathing exercises. It wasn't until some time later that Kiara was ready to push. **_Kiara? I know you're tired and in pain but you need to start pushing as hard as you can ok? Don't forget to breathe. _**

Kiara did as I said and kept pushing until the first cub popped out, fur like Kovu's. I picked it up and cleaned it the best I could before I placed the little cub near Kiara so she could see it before going back to wait for the other one. **_Just one more, Kiara_**. Kiara kept pushing and pushing until her final cub popped out, with fur like her's. I placed the other one with it's sibling and backed away to let Kiara clean them.

I looked at Gwen as she stood by me. **_Well, we just witnessed the miracle of life. Never thought it'd be because of a lion but I'm sort of glad we left Ani behind. _**

"They are so cute," she cooed.

**_I know! They're little balls of fluff. Congratulations Kiara._** I turned and walked out of the cave. I knew I had blood and birthing fluids on my dress and hands but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"By the smell, I could say that the birth went smoothly?" Scar asked.

I smiled. **_She has two healthy cubs. You may go see her now Kovu. _**

Kovu didn't waste any time before disappearing into the cave.

**_She's alright Simba, just tired. She'll need to rest for awhile._** I went down to the water to wash my hands and change my dress. I looked up just as I finished changing to see John heading my way. I smiled and met him halfway. **_So, we now have two royal heirs for the Pridelands._**

"Two new heirs," he breathed, "Kovu's a lucky lion."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. **_Who knows? We may be just as lucky. Hopefully with more than one. So... How about you and me go for a walk in the grasslands? Just us? I'll make up for my attitude earlier._** I promised him, twirling some of his hair around my fingers. I started pressing little kisses to his jaw to help convince him.

He kissed my cheek. "Yes, let us go."

I smiled and linked my arm through his as we walked. The day was pleasant for being in Africa. I blushed when we passed a flowering tree and John tucked a flower into my hair. We soon reached the river and we stopped in the shade of a tree to sit and relax. I dipped my feet in the water and watched the fish swim around them, occasionally nipping at my toes. I looked up when John sat next to me. He looked troubled. **_John? What's wrong? _**

"Why were you so quiet earier?"

I looked away, wishing he hadn't asked that. I chewed my lip, trying to figure out how to answer without telling him the truth. I looked back at him._** It's just stress. I'm just very tired. I need a break, to rest and gather my strength again. **_

"A break?" He asked.

_**From all this. **_

"You mean the missions," he stated, pausing long enough for confirmation.

**_From everything_. **

"Well, why not talk to Stark? I'm sure that he could pull some strings," he suggested, whispering in my ear after, "Maybe set up a little vacation?"

I blushed as my ear twitched. **_A vacation?_ **

"Of course, in fact, why not just take Gwen and Ani and have a girl's weekend?" he proposed, "You haven't had that much alone time with Ani since this all started."

_**But what about you? Surely you could use a vacation. We could go on a romantic trip, just the two of us. **_

"I think that maybe Tony and I could use some time to talk, figure out how our relationship is going to be since he is your brother."

_**You do realize that's a bad idea right? **_

"I know, but how else do you think I'm going to convince him to let me have a week with you, to myself, after your little get away with Ani and Gwendolyn?"

_**It's Tony. He's gonna try intimidation.**_

John chuckled, "He fails compared to the rest of his compatriots."

_**He might try the Iron suit.**_ I scooted closer.

"I'm sure I'll manage." His hand slid around my waist.

I scooted closer. _**Oh really? **_

"Really." He kissed me along my neck.

I purred as I tilted my neck. _**I don't believe you. **_

"Well, then we shall see, won't we?"

_**Perhaps.**_ I blushed as he started kissing my cheeks. _**You're missing.**_

"Or am I simply taking a scenic route?" He teased before kissing my lips.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed back. We broke for air and John cradled me too his chest. I relaxed but frowned. How long could I keep lying to him?


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me

I was wandering around the deck of The Dauntless while various members of the crew went about their work. John and I were sailing to Port Royal so he could conduct business. I had a secret mission, handed down straight from the king. I was going to the Isla De Muerta and find the cursed Aztec gold and find a way to contain it for transport off the island. The last thing anyone needed was for the villains find their way to the island and use the curse to their advantage. John had no idea what I was going to be up to and I wanted to keep it that way. The villains had been in a frenzy since Scar had left their ranks, but he had quickly been replaced by Shere Khan. It was good that Gwen had some of her gremlins scouting for information. They were good at hiding.

I looked around the deck and smiled when I saw Theodore Groves, a close friend of James, carrying Ani on his shoulders while he told her stories and the different uses for the things found on the ship. Ani looked like she was having the time of her life as she looked around, Grove's hat on her head. I glanced up at the wheel where John was with James. They looked like they were deep in discussion about something so I decided to let them be. I smiled when I caught John's eye and sent him a small wave.

John smiled and waved as well before giving his attention back to James.

I walked over to the side of the ship and stared out over the water. I wondered what sort of adventures we'd have this time. At least, for awhile, I could forget my troubles.

* * *

I was working in my office when Mercer walked in.

"Lord Beckett, sorry for intruding but I have news I think you'll be most interested in hearing."

"And what would that be, Mr. Mercer?" I asked, not looking up.

"The princess is coming to Port Royal and apparently she's got a mission from the king involving the Isla De Muerta and your old friend Jack Sparrow. She could lead us to Sparrow, which could result in his capture."

I then lifted my head and looked at him. "The Isla De Muerta?"

Mercer nodded. "Aye. Apparently, she's going to the island and find some way to dispose of the cursed gold. It'd look good for you if you managed to reclaim the other treasure that Barbossa and his ilk managed to steal for nearly ten years as well as the treasure the Spaniards stole, minus the cursed gold. Sparrow is finally swinging from the gallows would be an added bonus, sir. It would greatly boost your reputation as well."

"Hopefully, we won't get cursed in the long run," I muttered, but Mercer _did_ have a point.

"Not to mention, Rolfe would be discredited if his bride was caught keeping company with pirates, though it'd look better for you if they believed you rescued her."

Cannon fire from the fort began to sound as soldiers began lining up along the dock as the Dauntless pulled in.

"Seems like she's arrived, sir. What are your orders? You are expected to be there to greet her since you are a Lord and she's visiting royalty." Mercer reminded me.

I stood up with a sigh. "I am, aren't I?... Why don't you get my ship ready and keep a close eye on her, in the meantime?"

"Yes, sir." Mercer bowed and departed to do just as I asked.

* * *

I sighed as we began heading for port, the cannon fire ringing in my ears. **_James... I thought I said I didn't want a huge deal made about my arrival. _**

"Sorry Des, word got out," he winced.

I sighed and patted his arm.**_ It's alright._** I smoothed down my skirts and made sure my hair wasn't too much of a mess. I had decided to wear a dress similar to the one Elizabeth had worn at James' promotion ceremony only the fabric was a rich blue with cream lace at the end of the sleeves and the skirt that was seen through the front part on the skirt was cream as well. I looked when John joined me by my side. **_There you are. You seemed quite intent on your conversation with James. Remember, you promised after we've done what we needed to do, no more business, no more Heartless duty. Just us. _**

"It was something serious that I wanted to attend to," he reassured me.

**_I figured, but I meant when we were done with our business in Port Royal. We aren't in Port Royal yet so I'll let it slide._** I sent him a mock stern look, trying to keep my lips from twitching into a smile, but I was failing miserably.

He smiled as he kissed me.

**_John, they'll see. _**

"Let them see. It's an engagement not a crime." He whispered against my lips. "Besides, I want to be sure they know just who you belong to."

**_When did you get so possessive?_** I blushed as he slipped my hand into the crook of his arm. **_Not that I'm complaining. _**

"When I decided that I am tired of men thinking you are available," he stated.

**_Then I'm really not complaining. Maybe I need to start wearing my mother's ring on my finger again. Maybe then people will finally figure out I'm engaged. Well, sort of engaged. _**

"Where is your mother's ring, by the way?" he asked.

**_Back at the castle. I took it off to keep it from being damaged. _**

He nodded, but looked away before looking back at me out of the corner of his eye.

**_What? Why are you looking at me like that? It's freaking me out and makes me think you're up to something. _**

"I have no idea of what you are talking about," he teased.

**_The hell you don't! You're staring at me from the corner of your eye. It's freaky. _**

"What do you mean?" He asked, feigning innocence.

**_I mentioned my mother's ring being at the castle to keep it safe and you look away from me before looking at me from the corner of your eye. _**

"And?"

**_Why were you looking at me like that? It was freaky and I want to know why you were looking at me like that._** I pouted at him.

"No reason." He smiled.

I blinked when he booped my nose. **_Did you just... Did you really just boop my nose? _**

"Maybe."

**_Don't do that. I hate getting my nose booped._** I wrinkled my nose as I stepped away him to avoid anymore nose booping. I kept my pout when John pulled me back to his side. **_Boop me again, I'll bite you. _**

"Really now? Me?" He pouted playfully.

**_Yes, you. Though you never complained before. _**

"And what if I wasn't complaining?"

I smirked, letting a hint of my desire for him dance through my eyes. **_Well, then I'd have to take you somewhere no one can hear your screams. _**

He blushed, but didn't fight me as I tugged on his collar pulling him away.

**_The soldiers on the docks stood to attention as we walked down the ramp, several members of the noble class further up on the dock to watch. _**

James went off to talk to Governor Swann while John went to see to our luggage. Ani held onto my hand as she hummed, swaying from side to side on her heels, using my hand to keep her from falling over. I smiled as I looked at the town. I was looking forward to our stay here as the hot Caribbean sun and pleasant breeze was a nice change from the biting winds of Fall that were starting to appear back home. I turned when I heard someone approaching us and Ani ducked behind my skirts. **_Lord Beckett? _**

"Princess Desmoira, it is lovely to see you again," he said with a bow.

**_Thank you, Lord Beckett. It's nice to see you as well._** I gave a curtsey, making Ani come into view for a moment.

He looked down curiously as he tilted his head. "Hello."

Ani eeped and hid behind me again.

I hid a smile and stepped aside. **_Don't be rude Ani, say hello. _**

Beckett stood there, waiting patiently.

She stared at him and before I could stop her, she aimed a swift kick to his shin rather hard before she hid behind me again. "No!"

"Gah!" He grabbed his leg. "Feisty... Little... Thing, isn't she?" I had a feeling he wanted to say something much worse.

**_Anika! That was rude! Say you're sorry!_** I was rather shocked at her behavior. She was usually very sweet and well behaved.

"No! Bad man! No like! Bad!" Ani said firmly as she clutched onto my skirts as she glared at him.

"Well, she knows about my rather sullied past," he admitted.

I winced.**_ Ani, he's a friend. _**

"No! Still bad!" She wasn't letting it go and started pulling on my skirts to lead me away from him.

I shot Beckett an apologetic look before letting Ani lead me away.

She led me over to where James and John were standing talking to Governor Swann and Elizabeth and she latched onto John's leg, whining nonsense like she usually did when she was upset.

I smoothed down my skirt from where Ani's hand had gripped it rather hard.

Ani was still firmly attached to John's leg, now sitting on his foot with both her arms and legs wrapped around his leg. Seeing Beckett must have really upset her. **_Ani, let go of John, darling. _**

"No!"

Yep. She was upset.

"Whatever is the matter?" John asked, terribly concerned.

**_She kicked Beckett in the shins. She didn't like being around him and pulled me over here. She thinks he's still bad. How or why she thinks that, I don't know. I never told her anything about what he's done in the past. Now she's gone into Koala mode. _**

He sighed and bent down as he stroked her hair back. "I don't know, children can be very astute. Maybe she knows something that we don't?"

**_Perhaps you're right. If she says something is up with him, then I believe her. She's always had a sense about these sort of things. We should possibly pass this onto the King and see about having eyes kept on him. We can't let him know we suspect anything of him. _**

It was soon forgotten as we spoke with the Governor and Elizabeth before being led to their home where we would stay. I got Ani settled down for a nap and John was with the Governor in his office while Elizabeth was off with her friends. They'd be kept busy until supper, leaving me plenty of time to go find Jack and complete my mission.

I snuck out of the house and down to a secluded section of the beach before pulling out a necklace. It was a gold chain with a gold scallop shell on it, much like Melody's necklace. It would help me turn into a mermaid so I could swim in the sea and breathe. I slipped it on after shedding my dress, leaving me in my underdress before diving into the sea.

My legs fused together into a dark blue tail with light blue fins. My upper body was covered by my corset that ended above the curve of my waist. It took a few tries to figure out how to move without swimming head first into the sand below, but I figured it out and set off to find Jack. It didn't take too long, considering his ship wasn't all that far from Port Royal, but still far away that it wouldn't be spotted. I started climbing up the side of the ship until I reached the railing and sat on it.

The crew seemed rather surprised to see mem but Gibbs went off to tell Jack I was there. I didn't have to wait long as Gibbs came back with Jack swaggering behind him. There was no doubt in my mind that Jack was already drunk, or on his way there.

**_Hello, Jack. _**

"Well, to what do I owe the honor?" he asked, looking at me unimpressed.

**_I'm here to see you. I need you to take me to the Isla De Muerta. _**

"And why should I do that?"

**_Because it's the right thing to do and I have a mission from the king there? _**

"Oh, from the king," he stated, "and what do I get out of it?"

**_The good feeling you helped someone out? _**

"Never been too keen on that feeling, love."

I smirked. **_I had a feeling you wouldn't, despite what the king said. So, I took measures to see you were properly rewarded._** I reached into my satchel and pulled out a bottle of rum. **_I'm prepared to offer you this. For a price, of course. You take me to Isla De Muerta and I get the compass too. I also have another item to trade for the compass. This is for taking me to the Isla De Muerta. _**

"One bottle of rum?" He cocked an eye at me, insulted.

**_Oh, this isn't just any ordinary bottle of rum. I'm insulted you think so little of me. It's enchanted. You can drink as much as you want and it will never empty. And it will always appear when you want it and it will only work for you. Surely worth your services. _**

He grinned suddenly. "I knew that I always liked you. You know that, right?"

**_Of course. It pays to have a princess for a friend that isn't above hanging around pirates, no? So is this worth your services? _**

"But of course, love." Holding his hand out to receive the bottle.

**_Now for the compass, I think I have something far more valuable to offer for it._** I handed the bottle to him before reaching into my bag and pulling out a bag much like it. **_See this? This bag can hold any number of items in it, no matter how big and it will never feel full nor will it ever grow heavy. To others, it will appear empty from the outside. Think of how much treasure you can put in this and still have room for more. You could put over three boat loads worth of treasure in here._** I could see he was greatly tempted, so I pressed a bit more. **_No one can take it from you and only you could get into it. Think of it, you could steal a vast amount of treasure and no one, not even Barbossa could take it from you. Heck, you could even make the Black Pearl go in here and keep it safe. When you wanted it out again, simply open the bag and think of the Pearl and it will be on the water again, ready to sail. You'd never have to worry about Barbossa trying to steal it. _**

"Done!"

I smiled as I tossed the bag to him and he tossed me the compass. I tucked it away in my bag just as my tail turned to legs once more.**_ Shall we set our heading, then Captain Sparrow? _**

He turned immediately as he started barking out orders.

I sat where I was, staying out of the way. I was feeling incredibly pleased with myself that I managed to get his compass. _I got the compass like you said, Grandmother. _

_Well, I suggested stealing it, but you can't argue with the results._

_Jack is more likely to let it slip I stole his compass and it'd lead to questions. Now that I've traded him for it and for something so valuable, there's no doubt he'll keep quiet about it as he won't want others to know about his items. By trading with him, I've ensured his silence. _

She didn't respond after that.

We soon reached the island and Jack ordered us into the longboats. I suppressed a shiver as we rowed into the darkness of the cave. The very air was thick with evil magic and it felt like it was pressing in on all sides. We climbed out and ended up in the treasure room, where the chest stood, almost like it was on a dais.

_Careful Des_, Vlad warned,_ these waters attract evil creatures._

_What kind of evil creatures?_ I swallowed nervously as I pulled my feet away from the edge.

_Creatures of nightmares, I'd highly suggest not going for a swim here unless you wish to take that risk._

**_Duly noted. I've never seen any creatures here before though. I can feel the evil in the air. Cortes seems to have called down the wrath of every Aztec god when he slew the ones who offered the chest to make him stop his slaughter. _**

_Humans usually do._

I**_t's awful what he did. His greed was his undoing._** I pulled the lid shut on the chest, being careful to touch nothing inside it. Once it was shut, I started drawing magical symbols Yen Sid taught me to seal it for good. I moved to the center of the lid to draw the symbol that would banish to whewre no one could ever find it.

_Des, monitor your surroundings._

My ears twitched as I listened. Someone was coming.

"My whatever is going on here?"

I whirled around, symbol half finished to see Beckett standing there with Mercer and soldiers behind him. This wasn't good. My eyes began flicking around the cave, searching for an escape if I needed one. But I had to finish the symbol or else it'd be trouble for all of us. I put my hand behind my back to finish tracing it.

"Now, now, please step away from the chest, Desmoira," Beckett asked.

**_Not on your life. I'm here to complete a mission for the king. I won't leave it unfinished. _**

"I'm afraid that I will have to insist," he said gravely as he aimed a gun at me.

**_You won't shoot me. I have permission to be here and I cannot leave my mission unfinished. The question is, why are you here?_** My hand kept moving behind my back to finish.

"I heard that Jack was in the area," he explained, "I'm sure that you know that we have a rather complicated past."

**_Naturally. He did the right thing and freed the cargo of slaves you were transporting. He had more honor than you did._** I couldn't help but smile as I felt magic starting to surge from behind me.

"What's so funny?"

**_Because, the chest will be out of your reach._** There was a bright flash from behind me and then the chest was gone. **_Oh, I'm sorry. Was that not in your calculations? _**

"No, no it wasn't," he confessed, "but I'm afraid that I will have to take you in for association with pirates."

**_Actually, you won't. My sister was right about you. Such a pity, since I really did think you turned over a new leaf and yet here we are. You've proved me wrong. I have official permission from the king to be here and to enlist the services of Jack Sparrow and his crew. _**

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jac muttered.

"I'm afraid that I must answer to the King of England first," Beckett said sincerely.

**_Well, I answer to the King of Disney and he trumps your precious king. Even he knows that. _**I didn't trust him anymore.

"Well then, your king can speak to my king about it," he stated, "please come along."

**_What will you do? Arrest me and try me for piracy then have me hung from the gallows? _**

"I'd rather not," he admitted, "but if your king does not move fast enough..."

**_Why should I trust you now? _**

"Because I'm the only thing between you and Mercer."

**_Are you? And if I refused? _**

Mercer grinned a wicked grin that promised horrible things.

**_It's going to be very hard to accuse me of piracy if you have no proof. _**

"We are taking Sparrow with us," he mentioned, "there are a few crimes that he has to answer to that he has committed recently."

Y**_ou aren't taking anyone. It'd be rather hard to if we're gone and you have no recollection of this encounter._** I pulled out a jar from my satchel and tossed it.

Mercer shot at it, causing the contents to spill out in the air. Purple smoke surrounded Beckett and his men and when it cleared, Beckett and his men were gone.

"And that was, love?" Jack growled nervously.

**_A little something of my own invention. It's basically a mixture of Lethe water, ground nightshade and a little something to act as transportation. It's moved them and their ship far away from here and they will have no recollection of this. You'll be safe and they won't know I was involved. Mercer made the mistake of shooting it, causing it to disperse in the air for a wider range. And don't worry about your ship. They're incredibly far from here. Just get me away from the island and I'll swim on my own to keep you from being spotted. _**

He nodded. "Follow me then."

I followed him out after picking out a few things from the remaining treasure. I had seen some things Gwen would like and some that Ani could use as play jewelry. For me, I picked up some pearl pins, earrings and necklaces. I also picked up a rather handsome dagger and thought it'd be perfect for John.

Once we were a fair distance from the island, I dove overboard and headed back for Port Royal. I dried off and got dressed again before wandering up to the Governor's mansion. I was let in and saw John in the front hallway. **_Oh, hello dear. _**

"Hello, my love," he said cheerily, "where have you been?"

**_Oh, on a little adventure. I brought you something._** I pulled out the dagger and held it out to him. **_Consider it a little engagement present. Well, one of them. _**

"Oh my," he exclaimed, "it's lovely... I-I haven't gotten you anything... Yet..."

**_Well, you got me that lovely comb back in China. Was that not an engagement present? Oh, we were still courting then. I really don't need anything, love. Just you. _**

"No, it would be horrid of me."

**_I really don't need anything dear. You've given me so many presents already._** I tried to backpedal, not meaning to make him upset.

He smiled. "That's because I enjoy spoiling you."

I blushed and tucked some hair behind my ear. **_I don't know about you, but I could use a short nap. _**

"Where did you get this, by the way?"

**_Oh, around. _**

He nodded as he wrapped an arm around me and escorted me to our room.

I flopped onto the bed, feeling exhaustion press down on me. I lifted my head slightly when I felt John removing my shoes.

He gently set them down before looking at me. "Do you prefer to nap on the covers?"

**_Honestly? I don't know, I'm exhausted to the point where I couldn't care. Just help me out of this dress. _**

He nodded as he helped me sit up and began to undo the lacing.

My head started drooping a few times, but I always pulled it up and shook my head. I stood up and shed the dress before turning my back to John so he could unlace my corset. I kept trying to stifle some of my yawns, but a few slipped out. I really hoped John didn't ask why I was so tired, but knowing him, I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Your little adventure must have been fairly strenuous," he hinted, finishing up the last few laces.

**_You're fishing, dear. If you want to know just ask. _**

"What was this little adventure?"

**_I went to the Isla De Muerta. I had to get rid of the chest. _**I pulled my corset off and moved to put it away. I turned to look at him as I waited for his reaction, knowing it wouldn't be completely favorable. I imagined I looked a mess at this point.

"Were you okay?" he asked, "The Isla De Muerta is serious business."

**_I was fine. Until Beckett crashed the party. _**

"What?" he yelled.

I winced. **_He must have followed me to Jack's ship and then followed us. He tried to stop me from finishing and wanted to take me in because I was keeping company with pirates. He nearly arrested me and said it was possible I could have been tried and hanged if Mickey didn't step in fast enough. Nearly unleashed Mercer on me when I didn't comply. _**

"That no good dirty scoundrel!" he roared as he started pacing the room.

I sat down on the bed and watched him. He really was cute when he was angry.

"I'll be sure that the king hears of this as well as Governor Swann," he muttered.

**_He won't remember dear. I made sure of that. _**

He looked at me. "How?"

I fished out one of the jars in my bag and held it up. I quickly explained what it was I had created and waited to see what he would say. I did what I had to.

He sighed, rubbing his brow. "As long as you are okay."

I patted the bed next to me, wanting him to stop pacing. **_John, come sit with me._** When he sat down on the edge, I sat behind him and started rubbing his neck. **_Relax. I may not have magic anymore, but I'm adapting and surviving. _**

He moaned happily at my touch. "I'm sorry love, it's just... out of all the villains, Beckett and Mercer are some of the most dangerous."

I undid his collar and a few buttons of his shirt before sliding my hands in his shirt and started rubbing his shoulders. **_I know. They're smart, but I can figure things out. Relax, you're so tense. Besides, business is concluded and it will be just us. _**

He moaned again with a smile.

I kissed the shell of his ear. **_We're in the Caribbean near a gorgeous beach with warm air and plenty of sun. We're lucky to be here. Now, shed a few layers and nap with me. You deserve it. Or the very least stay with me. _**

He nodded as he complied. "A nap sounds great."

I let him go so he could change and I nabbed all the pillows and lay on them, sighing in bliss as they eased my aching limbs. I cracked an eye open when I heard John approach the bed again.

"Well, aren't you a little pillow thief," he chuckled.

**_And if I am?_** I snuggled into the pillows. **_What are you going to do about it? _**

He grinned as he crawled in and laid his head on my back. "Use you as a pillow, my pillow thief."

**_I'm not a pillow._** But I made no move to dislodge him and let him wind his arms around me, his hands resting on my stomach. I rested a hand on his. **_Our child will grow there someday, you know. _**

"It's rather surreal," he admitted.

**_What is?_** I shifted so we were lying side by side, keeping his hand pressed to my stomach.

"That I might actually get married and have a child," he confessed, "and all with the woman that I love."

**_Might? You don't plan on leaving me, do you? _**

"Not even if my life depended on it," he stated, "You're stuck with me if I can help it."

**_And you're stuck with me. So what's with the might? Of course we'll get married and have a baby. Were you expecting different? _**

"Just the fact that you worry that something might happen," he mumbled.

**_Nothing will happen. I meant earlier when you mentioned they'd be with me. Were you expecting to be married to someone else? Possibly an arranged marriage?_** I stroked his cheek. **_John, you deserve to be happy and if I make you happy, that's more than _**enough for me.

He sighed, "The king had given me a deadline because he worried about my legacy..."

**_A deadline? _**

"To find a wife?"

**_A wife..._** I wasn't sure how to take this.

"I was reluctant about it, and admittedly dragging my heels."

**_Why didn't you tell me? _**

"I didn't know how. How do you tell someone that you actually and truly love that your king has given you a deadline to find someone to spend the rest of your life with?"

**_I'd be a little upset, feel a bit used._** Which wasn't a lie because that was exactly how I was feeling at that moment, though I tried to keep it from showing.

"I had no intention of you feeling like that because that is not why I hoped to marry you. If I had not loved you with all of my heart, then we wouldn't be engaged, Moira."

**_Even if I loved you with all of mine? Would have I been left alone then? _**

"I would not have wanted to lead you on knowing that I could not love you the way you loved me, the way you needed to be loved."

I lowered my eyes, feeling ashamed.

He kissed my forehead.

**_I'm sorry. _**

"Do not be, I can hardly blame you for thinking such," he stated, "that is one of the many reasons why I love you. Back home, the ladies of the court would not have cared that the marriage was arranged and that I did not love them. You, you wouldn't allow yourself to be used like that when you know that you can have true love."

I blushed and smiled as I nuzzled under his chin. **_I'm being silly. _**

He held me close.

I sighed happily and fell asleep. When I woke up again, John was gone. He left a note for me on the bed beside me and I picked it up to read it.

_Moira,_

_I'm sorry but something came up and it just couldn't be pushed aside. This note is for you in case I don't make it back before you wake. I know I promised that I wouldn't conduct more business but I wasn't able to keep it this time. I am incredibly sorry and I will see you soon. _

_Love, _

_John. _

I sighed as I put the note down. I suppose it couldn't be helped but I was still a bit upset. I had a maid bring me supper to have in the room as I was just too tired to go down. I finished my meal and was reading when John came into the room. I didn't look up from my book when he walked over. I still didn't look up when he crawled in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. **_Something you want? _**

"You are upset with me," he said solemnly.

**_Yes. You broke your promise. _**

"I know and I'm truly sorry," he promised, kissing my cheek.

I turned a page in my book. **_You said no more business. _**

"I know, but this couldn't be helped." He continued to pepper my cheek with kisses.

**_I'm trying to be mad at you. _**

"I know."

**_Stop. You're making it hard to be mad. _**

"Make me."

**_Don't even go there._** I eyed him over my book. I sighed when he kept going so I quickly flipped him onto his front and sat on his back.**_ I told you not to silly boy._** I kept reading my book.

He chuckled as he reached back and tickled my sides.

I jumped and whacked him with my foot. **_Stop that! I am in no mood for your games. _**

"Like I said, make me," he rolled over and started tickling me even more.

I swatted at him with my book. **_Leave me alone! _**

He shook his hands. "Ow, that really hurt."

**_Good. Maybe now you'll leave me be._** I moved to open my book again.

He took the book, "Moira, please."

I reached for it. **_Give it back. _**

"Not until we talk."

**_Nothing to talk about. You broke your promise. Besides, you were the one trying to tickle me so don't pull the we need to talk card on me. _**

"Moira, are you going to be mad at me for the rest of the trip?"

I**_'m upset. Instead of you telling me what it was that was so important, you opt for the childish route and try kissing me to make it up. _**

"It's because it's a secret. I'm not trying to be childish, and I take offense to that."

**_Not helping your case. I am in no mood to talk to you right now._** I rolled over onto my side. **_You broke a promise and instead of talking to me about it, you go for kissing and tickling. So, yes I'm upset. When you're ready to be mature, we'll talk. _**

He sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. "You're ruining the surprise."

**_Maybe if you had started with that instead, I wouldn't be upset. I do not appreciate avoidance tactics. You should have simply said you had to leave because of said surprise and I would have been fine with it. But you didn't. _**

"But then you would have suspected, knowing of a possible surprise takes the surprise out of it... At least, that's what mother always said. So, father never told her of them, but he hated surprises."

**_I would have left it alone. I would have still been surprised with whatever it was. But now I know and I can't say what I feel now. I'm more upset over the fact you broke a promise and said your reason was business. You could have said it was a surprise and I would have been eager to see it. _**

"Well, technically it was..." he sighed again as he stood and walked away.

**_You are digging your own grave buster. You broke a promise and that just really hurt. You've never broken any of your promises _**

I heard him and something strange. "Well, it was supposed to be a Christmas present, but I suppose it could be... an engagement present?"

**_Then I don't want it now. Save it for Christmas. _**

"I don't think it'd very much appreciate being cooped up for so long."

**_What? John, if it's meant for Christmas, I don't want it now. Then you'll end up trying to find something else. _**

"I think I'll be fine," he said as I heard a strange little purr.

I was really curious to look but I didn't want to give in.**_ I already have a cat. _**

"Yes... I'm hoping that he won't try and eat this poor fellow." I heard an small 'ah' and John cooed, "Now, now, Moira won't let him eat you."

I rolled to my front and pressed my face into the pillows to keep from looking.

"Now she's being stubborn, what are you going to do about that?" he almost teased as something chittered back.

I felt him set whatever it was on the bed. It hopped over to my face and I felt little hot puffs near my face.

I lifted my face cautiously to see what John had gotten me. Staring me in the eye was the cutest and most unusual creature I have ever seen. It look like it could very well be one of Stitch's cousin by the looks of its paws. It had a little cat-like face with tiny rabbit-like ears. It was fluffy and had a long, fuzzy tail. It had a sandy brown fur with a green back and shades of green splotches all over. It looked at me when a third eye opened up and blinked at me curiously before closing.

"Oh my," John exclaimed, "the merchant said that they very rarely open their third eye, but when they do, it has a special meaning for them. What, he doesn't quite know."

I sat up and reached a hand out to pet it. **_What is it? _**

"The merchant says they really don't have a name," John explained, "but he calls them, pukitas, based off of pookas. He said that this species' home was destroyed, which caused them to wander. Heh, he said that for a short while they had found refuge in the forests near 'Dracula's' castle." Never seeing John do the quote thing with his fingers, it was rather amusing to see him do it then. "They didn't bother him, so he left them be until the sasquatch in the area started eating them."

The poor little thing yelped again, covering its face with its paws as it sat there.

"Yes, the merchant said they do that when they get scared," John continued, "so this Dracula gathers up all of the pukitas and goes to a merchant with a bleeding heart as he says. Personally, for a bleeding heart, he still likes to make a pretty penny, but he said that if I knew anybody who would be willing to provide a good home for the rest..."

John gave me a look as we knew quite a few people who would be willing to give them a good home.

**_John, did you bring the rest of them with you?_** I couldn't help the smile growin on my face.

"Well..." An absolute swarm of them surrounded me, chirping for attention.

**_Good grief!_** I couldn't help but laugh as I pet each of them, some of them climbing over each other to get more attention. I giggled when one climbed up my hair and sat on my head while some climbed into my lap. **_They're so cute! John, I know we'll find a good home for them. Ok, you're forgiven._** I giggled as the little furballs kept chirping for attention. **_You know I don't think the Governor will appreciate these little ones running around his house until we leave. _**

The pukitas seemed satisfied and scrambled over to the foot of the bed and curled up in one giant pile of fluff, possibly it was how they slept to protect themselves and keep warm. The one John gave me remained where it was, hands still over it's eyes. I picked it up and held it in my arms. **_It's alright. No monsters are going to get you. _**

"The merchant was certainly a strange fellow," John stated, "heh, to say that Dracula gave him these sweet creatures to give to a good home?"

I smiled as I shrugged. _I knew you were a softy Vlad._

_I have no idea of what you are talking about._

_Uh huh, sure. Faker._ I turned my attention back to the one in my arms and I started rubbing it's head, hopefully to calm it down so it would lower it's hands. **_It's alright little one. You're safe. _**

_Bloody sasquatches popped those little critters like they were candy._

_Poor things._ I started running gentle fingers through it's fur in slow strokes, hoping it'd calm. _Maybe it doesn't like me? _

_It's the very one that opened it's third eye to you, right?_

_Yeah. Not sure what it means. _

_Then it feels safe with you, they usually only do that with the ones they feel safe with. Mostly it is with other members of their glen._

_Then why won't it lower it's hands?_

_Tell your beau to let the creature know that there aren't any sasquatch._

**_John, you scared the poor thing. Let it know there aren't any you know whats. _**

"What?" he looked at me confused, "Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't know, really. Hey, hey little beastie, there aren't any sasquatch here. You're all as Queen Gwendolyn would say, 'Squatch-free.'"

The little guy lifted one paw and looked around before looking back at me and chirping.

I smiled and patted it's head. Nice of you to join us.

It chirped at me again.

**_You're safe with me. I promise_**. I cuddled it close, enjoying how soft it was. It purred and snuggled closer.

John smiled before kissing my forehead.

**_I really can't be mad at you. But promise me, no more business. _**

"I'll try."

**_That's good enough for me. Now does the Governor know these critters are gonna be running around his home? _**

"Um... well..." He was twiddling his fingers as he gave me a sheepish smile. "Not all of them."

**_John... I suggest you go downstairs and tell him._** I'll wait here. I shook my head as he quickly left the room. I looked down at the pukita in my arms. **_Now, I need to figure out a way to tell you apart from the others._** I picked it up and carried it over to my vanity and sat it down on the top of it. Now, let's see. I pulled out various ribbons and put them in front of it. Which one do you like?

It looked at them with a chirp before crouching down to decide. It picked up a purple ribbon in its mouth, holding it up for me.

I smiled and took it. **_Now, where to put it. I don't know if you're a girl or a boy. Um, chirp once for girl and twice for boy. _**

She chirped once.

I smiled as I tied it around her neck, the bow resting on the back of her neck. T**_here now, a proper little lady._** I turned her around so she could see her reflection in the mirror. **_You need a name now. _**

She put her paws on the mirror as she chittered at her reflection curiously.

I blinked and looked down when I saw the swarm of pukitas at my feet, all chirping while they looked up at the ribbons I still had out. **_I suppose you want ribbons too? _**

One of them actually pounced on top of a bigger one chittering loudly.

I laughed as I picked that one up. **_Alright, one at a time, chirp once for female, twice for male and pick your ribbon. _**

_That one is a runt, but he'd be perfect for Hannah._

_Really? I would have thought Ani. Unless you think a bigger one will be better for her. _

_The one in your hand is rather rambunctious compared to his bigger compatriots._ My little girl chittered excitedly at the mirror for some reason.

_Good point. This one will go to Gwen as soon as he picks out his ribbon._ I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin. _Bloody hell! _

Vlad waved casually in the reflection before Mab pushed him aside to make more room for herself._ Hello darling!_

_I thought vampires didn't show up in mirrors. Hello grandmother. _

_Our reflections don't, but we can use them for other reasons. _The swarm chittered and chirped wildly at him as he smiled back.

_Besides scaring me to death?_ I tied the ribbon on the runt like a bow tie and set him up next to my little one as she tried pawing at Vlad's face through the mirror.

_It truly wasn't my intention._

_Those fuzzballs are yours?_

_And what of it?_

_Uh huh. Ok you two, you're both pretty so can we stop with the fighting? We don't want to scare the children. What are you two doing here?_ I asked as I started tying more ribbons as each one hopped into my lap, picked a ribbon and chirped according to it's gender.

_Uh, those twins are at it again._ Vlad looked over toward my wardrobe.

_Twins? _

He pointed as he gave me a look. _Yes, twins. Bunch of trouble makers they are._

I turned to see two pukitas climbing into the wardrobe and curling up among my dresses, playing hide and seek. _I am so giving those two to Ani._ I went over and placed the same colored ribbon on them so I could remember.

_Scar will have a handful with those three._ Mab chortled before it turned into a cackle.

_You scare me sometimes._

_How do you think I feel? _Vlad retorted.

_Well, you're a big scary vampire! Grow a pair! Unless she's taken those. _

_Excuse me?_ The look on his face told me to backtrack and fast.

_Nothing. I didn't say a word. _

_Mmhmmm, in case you didn't know..._ He had a rather sassy look as he said this, too. _I had been defeated by her sons, why do I want to risk losing said 'pair' to a woman who actually could take them?_

**Because being beaten by a woman is so terrible. **

Mab was just losing it as she actually clutched at her stomach.

_Losing to a woman, I can handle. Losing those to a woman, that's just cruel and unusual._

_I could always try and take them_. She grinned cruely.

_Touch them and I'll sic Hannah onto you._ He growled as he gave her a warning look.

_Oh pooh. You're no fun. _

_Ok, enough._ I sat back in front of the mirror. S_ince you're here, maybe you can give me some answers. Say, who are my parents? It's either Oberon or Erlkonig since Mab says I am her granddaughter and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have a halfa since she hates humans so much. _

Vlad slumped before glaring at Mab.

_Sorry my angel, it's just too risky. Never know who could be eavesdropping on a mirror conversation._

**_Fine. I'll drop it for now_****.** By now I had gotten every pukita in ribbons and they had taken over my bed again.

_By the way, I have a feeling that you might be meeting Hannah's benefactor, Mr. G soon._ Vlad mentioned.

I raised an eyebrow. _Why do I feel like I've already met this Mr. G? _

Vlad shrugged. _How should I know? The man kept me from getting the answers I wanted when you and Hannah were just starting out in life._

_Hmm... This sounds very similar to that shopkeeper I met on my travels. He had your things Grandmother. _

_Oh?_

_Yeah, a ring, a comb, a tiara, a necklace, a mirror and a handkerchief. I found them in his shop. He seemed rather surprise those called out to me. Hell, the mayor of the town looked like she had seen a ghost, though I never met her before. I would have remembered an attractive woman like that. _

_'Attractive?_' Vlad had a curious grin on his face.

_Shut up. I'm not blind and she was very attractive. A little mean but still attractive. She gave off this... I dunno evil queen vibe. _

_I'm not judging, if anyone can appreciate the attractiveness of a woman, I can._

_Mmhmm, the number of wives you've had would say so._

_Is it my fault that someone's always killing them?_

_Ok, off subject. Why are you two here? Did something happen or did you just feel like scaring the crap out of me? _

They both looked at me dully. _Beckett? _The fact that both of them said it at the same time was a little unnerving.

I eyed them. _What about him?_ I picked up my little one from her spot and held her.

_He spells trouble, darling._

_I agree, he has taken_ way _too much interest in you._

_I know. I'm not thrilled he threatened to have me hang. But my little invention took care of that. _

_Des, that wasn't a threat._ Vlad warned. _That was a ruse to make you come quietly. I should know, I've done it a few times myself._

_That little invention was quite clever, though._

_Thank you. It took a few tries to get it right. And I will not disclose my tester. So, what is it about him that makes him a threat? I already know I'm on Maleficent's hit list. _

_Des dear, he's a man. Well, you tell her! You are one!_

Vlad rubbed his brow. _We think that he might be a little bit more interested in you for a different reason than Maleficent._

_What do you mean? _

Vlad looked at me. _Let's say that his interests might be a little more carnal than Hans were._

I felt my face twist into disgust. _Ew, you mean lust? Ugh, he's not gonna go all Frollo on me, is he? _

_There's a possibility of it, angel._

_Ew! Ugh what do I do? _

_Not much that you can do, Des. Just avoid him._

_Which won't be easy. The Governor is holding a ball soon. Speaking of, what if John walks in? I don't think it'd go over well if he found out I was talking to the King of Vampires and a woman supposed to be long dead. _

_He doesn't even think I am real. I think it'll be good for a laugh._

_Don't you dare. _

_Besides, we could be wrong about this whole Beckett thing. It might just be a school boy's crush that he's working through. Didn't he have one for that Elizabeth woman?_

_That one was rather serious. She was a Governor's daughter, in a way she had connections he didn't have in London and the ear of the king. Myself, on the other hand... I have more to offer than Elizabeth ever did. _

_Then it's not lust, he might just be trying for a promotion or the sorts, just like those whores after your beau._

_I don't know..._ I thought back to the confrontation in the cave. I hadn't been paying attention then but now that I thought back, his eyes had raked over my form with lust in his eyes. _The way he looked at me in the caves. _

Vlad glared towards me much like a father glared in the direction of his daughter when he went into overprotective daddy mode.

_Calm down. _

He growled his intent to not calm down.

Mab put a hand on his chest as she smiled at me. _Must be going, love. Your future hubby is on his way. Until another time, ta ta!_

With that, they both faded as my reflection reappeared the moment John entered the room. "Well, that could have gone better."

**_Oh?_** I blinked, trying to look innocently interested.

"He says that it is my job to keep track of the vermin."

All the pukitas sat up as one and stared at him the second the word vermin left his lips.

"His words, not mine. I truly do not see you that way, but please... please behave."

They seemed to accept it and laid back down on the bed, their eyes never leaving him.

"Honestly, he acts like they'll burn his house down," John muttered, changing into his nightclothes. "They didn't offer me any problems when I brought them here. Most well behaved creatures I've met... even compared to Moony."

**_Except for hogging the bed._** I pointed out to the pile of pukitas spread out on the bed.

They chirped at me innocently.

John chuckled as he ruffled the nearest one's fur. "But it's not like they are as big as he is. It'll be easier to breathe and other things with them sleeping on us."

**_Other things? _**

"You know, rolling over, shifting positions, getting up?"

**_Oh._** I started petting my little one. I looked up to see him studying me. **_What? _**

"What were you thinking?"

**_Nothing... _**

He chuckled. "If you say so."

My cheeks went red. **_I thought you meant something more enjoyable. _**

"I don't think that they would be around if we were doing that, my love. Imagine us trying while they are taking over the bed."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. **_And possibly getting in the way. Well, we should sleep. Come Mina, let's get you to bed as well. _**

Mina chirped at me as she rolled on her back, paws wide like a kitten while she smiled

"Mina? What brought on such a name?"

I giggled and picked her up, not minding when her claws latched onto my clothes while I carried her to bed. I shooed some of the pukitas so I could lie down, smiling when I felt them swarm around me to cuddle. **_Oh, just a name from a favorite book. _**

John put his hands on his hips as he looked at the pukitas surrounding me. "And where shall I sleep you little rascals?"

They all chirped and scurried to the end of the bed and sat waiting.

**_Better hurry before they swarm back again. _**

They looked ready to do just that.

He crawled in and got comfy, wrapping his arms around me.

The pukitas swarmed back cuddling in where they could, some even squeezing in between us and curling around our heads.

**_It's like a bunch of fuzzy teddy bears. _**

"Something of the like. Goodnight my love."

Mina popped her head in between us and purred happily.

**_Good night, my heart. Good night Mina and goodnight little ones. _**

They all hummed in response with an almost music like melody.

I sighed, feeling content and fell fast asleep, forgetting for a time the warnings Grandmother and Vlad had given me.

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably as a waltz played in the grand ballroom. True to his word, the Governor had arranged a ball in honor of the arrival of myself and John, which led to me being laced uncomfortably tight into my corset. John had unfortunately been drawn away by some other Lords and I was left on my own. I didn't want to be here, but it was our last night here so I just had to grin and bear it for John's sake. I envied Ani who was fast asleep in her bed upstairs.

I managed to conceal a look of disgust behind my fan when Beckett came my way. **_Good evening Lord Beckett. _**

"Princess Desmoira," he bowed regally and with more respect than he had with anyone else. "May I have the honor of a dance?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line before giving what I hoped was a convincing smile as I snapped my fan shut. **_You may._** I didn't want him to grow suspicious, but I had to do this. I offered him my hand as I cast a discreet look for John, hoping he'd see it and be on the watch. But alas, he didn't as his back was to me and I had no choice but to let Beckett sweep me off in a waltz. I blinked in confusion when he whisked us off to a secluded balcony and I pulled free of him. **_Why have you brought me here? _**

"I don't know... not really..." he paced a bit before looking at me. "You... you make me feel things that I have never felt before. Things that I have avoided feeling. Things I never wanted to feel."

I started growing nervous as I started backing up as he advanced. I winced when my back collided with a pillar, leaving me trapped. I didn't have my satchel on me but I did have a gun in a hidden pocket of my dress, but I doubted I could pull it out without him seeing.

"Why do I feel these things?" he asked me in earnest. "What are these feelings?"

**_I don't know and I don't think I should be here. I'm engaged to someone else. _**I tried to move around him. I flinched when he forced me back against the pillar.

I was shocked when Beckett kissed me.

I struggled out of his grip and slapped him as hard as I could, which was still hard considering I still had my increased strength from my fairy blood. I glared at him. **_Don't you ever touch me again! I know your feelings, but I suggest you get rid of them. As I said, I am happily engaged to be married and I do not return your twisted affections. Stay away from me. I want nothing more to do with you. I am not something for you to pursue for your own gain and desires. _**

He held his cheek in shock as he stood there.

I pushed past him and went back into the ballroom. I ignored everyone and went upstairs. I got Ani sent home first before moving onto my own room to start packing. I calmed down slightly when the pukitas and Mina swarmed around me, chirping at me. I didn't look up when John burst through the door, just kept tossing things into the bag.

"What did he do, Moira?" John asked.

**_He kissed me. He gave some sort of weird confession. He seemed confused but then he kissed me. _**

John growled, "That... that... argh!"

The pukitas and Mina curled into a massive pile, covering their eyes.

**_John, calm down._** I kept packing. To my surprise, he started helping.

"We're leaving, I'm not letting you stay within his reach a moment longer," he grumbled.

**_Good. I feel violated._** I rubbed my hand against my mouth, trying to wipe the feel of his lips against mine away.

"The pukita that you plan on giving Gwendolyn tugged on my pant leg and I saw you storming out," John explined, "I picked up the runt and as Beckett came near me, he let out a shrill shriek. I then noticed the mark on Beckett's face."

I patted the little one on his head.**_ Good boy. I hope that scared Beckett within an inch of his life. _**

"It scared everyone pretty bad as they all looked at Beckett," John stated. "I hope that he's getting quite the reaming for his stunt."

**_Good. Let's hurry before Mercer decides to show up. Come on little ones, we're going to your new home where there's plenty of fresh air and gardens for you to play in and a huge castle to explore. You won't need to fear for your safety ever again. _**

I laughed as they let out various noises, obviously happy.

"They are quite musical, aren't they?"

I nodded as I picked Mina up. **_They are, aren't you my sweetling?_** I rubbed my nose against her's tenderly.

John held up a basket as the rest crammed themselves in there. "Kind of nifty really."

I giggled and set Mina on my shoulders. **_We can go through the mirror. I still have that available to me. _**

He wrapped the basket's handles around his arm while I pushed the trunks through the mirror before looking back at him.

**_Ready to go? _**

"Yes my love."

I walked through the mirror with John close behind. We ended up in our shared bedroom and the mirror sealed itself behind us.

I took the basket from John and set it down on the floor. At once, they scrambled out of the basket and ran out the open bedroom door. **_Maybe I should have closed it because now we just set them loose on the castle._** I looked at John sheepishly. **_Oops. _**

We heard excited squeals and John chuckled. "I don't think anyone minds."

I chuckled as Mina hopped up onto the bed and snagged a pillow and curled up

"DD, what are these little guys?" Gwen asked as she came in with the very runt that Vlad said she would like.

Loki came in with a girl as he cuddled her. "Yes, they are so adorable. I have never seen such creatures."

**_Pukitas. Some sort of offshoot species of pookas. An old friend gave them a kindhearted merchant and John bought them. He gave me that one as an engagement present. _**

"They're so cute!" Gwen squealed as the runt squealed back excitedly. "She's so pretty."

**_Yep. We're offering them sanctuary as they were getting eaten in the forest they called home for a time. _**

Mina chirped and covered her face.

"Oh my," Gwen giggled as the other two followed suit, "they are deathly adorable."

I picked Mina up and cuddled her. **_I'm sorry Mina. I didn't mean that! I know right! Very protective and cuddly. They swarmed on the bed when we were in Port Royal. They travel in swarms and if they show you their third eye, it means they trust you and feel safe with you. Mina's shown me her's. _**

"Well, he hasn't shut his until now," Gwen said as she lightly bounced him, "Hey, we're squatch free here."

They slowly uncovered their eyes as they looked around then at us, chirping.

I rubbed my nose against Mina's. **_There's my pretty Mina! _**

She chirped happily and rubbed her nose against mine before giving it a lick.

I blinked in surprise when one of the pukitas came back into the room and sat at John's feet. He stared up before opening his third eye and crawled up John until he was sitting comfortably around his shoulders.

"There's my Rascal," John said as he scratched behind his ears.

"Well," Gwen said as she stepped into the center of the room, "how would you all like to go on a little road trip?"

**_A road trip? _**

"Just us girls?"

**_Hmm... Sounds like an idea. Where to? _**

I was, to say the least, surprised by the slightly crazed giggle that escaped her. Where have I heard that before?


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Thanksgiving

_**Thor, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Get out of the kitchen while I'm trying to cook!**_ I pointed a knife at the Asgardian God as he tried giving me the puppy eyes. Thor had tried sneaking into the kitchen again to swipe some of the food I was making for Thanksgiving. I had been up since the early morning to start cooking and needless to say, I was not in a good mood. _**Those puppy eyes are not going to work Thor, now out! **_

Thor looked at me pitifully before he slunk out back to the living room where Tony had a football game playing.

I huffed before going back to what I was doing. I was at the Tower preparing for Thanksgiving dinner, my first one in this world and one I prepared mostly on my own.

"DD, help," Gwen grunted, "this bird is heavy."

I turned and quickly moved to Gwen's side and helped her get the turkey in the oven. We had more than one turkey ready due to Thor and Loki and possibly David and his family coming.

Gwen sighed, "Thank goodness Tony has the kitchen every chef wants."

_**Oh yeah. First time I saw it, started baking right away. So, how goes our plans for our road trip? I'm still trying to convince Yen Sid to let me go. He's become paranoid since Halloween and it's getting on my nerves. **_

"I've got everything ready for when we get to that realm," she explained, "Big brother has a car that will be waiting for us."

_**Where are we going anyways? **_

"Spoilers, dearie."

_**First, don't do Whovian at me, that's my thing. Second, you're really starting to sound like someone I know and it's creeping me out. **_

Gwen didn't have a chance to reply as Ani let out a loud screech of Owen's name and we heard her running. Owen's here then. I smiled as I opened one of the other ovens to check on some of the pies we had cooking. The pecan pie that I had baking was coming along nicely and I knew it wouldn't be long before Owen smelled it and came to investigate.

Right on cue Owen wandered in, Ani on his shoulders.

_**Hello Owen.**_ I turned so he couldn't see my smirk since I had guessed correctly.

"What smells so good?" he asked.

"Pies," Gwen answered.

_**One of which is your favorite.**_ I swatted at his hand when he moved to open the oven door for a peek. _**No, Owen. You know better. **_

"Doesn't stop me from trying," he confessed.

I laughed as I rolled my eyes. _**I swear you ate like half of the one I made last year. I was lucky to even get a piece before you finished it off.**_ I glanced at the doorway as Fox, David, Alex, Preston and Renard wandered in as well, David immediately starting to poke around at what was being made and Fox handed me a couple of bottles of wine to serve with dinner. _**Thanks Fox. And Mr. Xanatos will you please stop nosing around? I've already had to send Thor out of here.**_ I huffed as I went back to chopping. _**Men are so impatient, especially when it comes to food.**_ I handed Alex a turkey shaped cookie Gwen and I had made the night before and gave one to Ani too.

Both kids eagerly started nibbling on their cookies, clearly enjoying them.

One of the ovens dinged and I put on my oven mitts before opening it and pulling out one of the many pecan pies I had made and set it aside to cool. _**Gwen? I think I lost count of how many pies we made. **_

"Um... Mina? Vlad?" Gwen asked as they both chirped. "That's a lot."

Alex squealed when he caught sight of Mina and Vlad as they clambered up onto our shoulders.

I chuckled as I pet Mina's head as she nibbled on a treat. _**I think Alex likes them. **_

One of the few pukitas we had left came into the kitchen and stared up at Alex before opening his third eye and chirping happily. He climbed up Fox's legs and into Alex's arms, purring happily.

_**It's alright Fox, they're friendly. **_

"Absolutely harmless," Gwen agreed.

_**The fact it showed Alex it's third eye means he feels safe with him. He'll follow Alex and stay with him even if you don't want him to. They're incredibly smart and protective too. They're called pukitas, a branch of the pookas. **_

Alex cuddled his new friend, looking content, the pukita purring as well.

The twins that Vlad had mentioned came into the kitchen and clambered up Owen's legs so they could get to Ani as she sat on Owen's shoulders.

Owen stumbled around a bit as they held on fast. "What in the world?"

Gwen giggled, "Those two are the twins, more trouble than Si and Am at times."

_**Meet Ani's, Luna and Leo. I don't know why but I'm suddenly reminded of the time poor Archimedes had Arthur and his little lady squirrel friend going around him and when that bird started pecking at poor Arthur.**_ Both Gwen and I burst into giggles as we rememberd that scene. Poor Archimedes was complaining for weeks after that his feathers weren't in the right place anymore and he was going to lose all of them from stress.

"Don't worry Owen," Gwen teased, "I'm sure that you won't lose any of your hair."

I pressed my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing._** If he does, he'll probably lose it due to stress from Puck. Or possibly Xanatos. Depends on which one gets to him first. **_

Owen grunted as he dealt with Ani and her twins wrapped around his head.

Speaking of Puck, where is he? My ear twitched and I turned just as Puck pounced on me, nearly knocking me over._** Hello Puck. **_

Puck didn't get a chance to respond as John walked in and pulled him off before he wrapped a possessive arm around me.

I looked at Gwen, who was trying to muffle her giggles and I sent her a glare. _**John, it's just Puck. No need to be all possessive. **_

"I'd rather not risk my chances after last time," John growled.

"Last time?" Puck asked.

_**Nothing. **_

"What happened last time?" Puck and Gwen both asked this time.

_**Nothing.**_ I really did not want to go into it but John really did not know when to shut up sometimes, despite the fact I elbowed him to keep quiet.

"Beckett ki-Ow!" he jolted a bit when I pinched him pretty good.

"What?" Puck, Gwen and Loki exclaimed.

_**Nothing. **_

"Beckett kissing you is not nothing," Loki growled.

I facepalmed. _**Nice going blabbermouth. **_

John pouted as he rubbed the spot that I pinched.

_**It's no big deal. Threatening to have me hanged was-Crap. I shouldn't have said that.**_ I hid behind John just as Oberon and Titania walked into the room.

"Who threatened to have you hanged?!" Oberon roared.

Even John meeped, stiffening as he clamped shut.

_**Uh... If he reacted this badly, maybe we shouldn't tell him about the other thing. **_

"Beckett," Gwen, Puck and Loki snapped.

Titania looked at Oberon in minute surprise, but she also had just about as much rage as he did, save the fact that she didn't have a vein popping out.

_**Yeah, really shouldn't tell him then.**_ I ducked behind John when Oberon looked at me.

Mina, Vlad, Leo, Luna and Alex's pukita all chirped in fright and covered their faces.

I tried holding onto John as Oberon made me float over to him and stand right in front of him. I gulped and looked up. _**Um... Hi?**_ I waved at him before trying to back up but he wasn't having that.

"What else did this Beckett do?" he grumbled.

_**Nothing...?**_ I didn't get why he was reacting so badly.

He glared at the trio as they stiffened immediately. With a wag of his finger, Loki slid over next to me like Chihiro in _Spirited Away._ I must say that I was surprised to see Loki a bit nervous.

"Alright trickster," he growled, "and don't lie to me."

Loki licked his lips as he stood there.

_**He doesn't know everything that happened. I sighed. I was sent to the Isla De Muerta to dispose of the chest of cursed Aztec gold. Beckett apparently followed me when I went to Jack's ship and he followed us to the island. He told me to step away from the chest and he aimed a gun at me. Told me he'd have to take me in for associating with pirates and if Mickey didn't step in quick there was a chance that I'd be hanged for piracy. Also said if I didn't comply he'd sic Mercer on me. I managed to get them away by throwing something at them. It was something I made from Lethe water and ground nightshade with a teleportation spell. It knocked them out and wiped their memories while teleporting them and their ship far away from us. **_

I was shocked at how that somehow diffused the bomb as Oberon sighed and patted my head awkwardly.

I looked up when Titania gently touched my shoulder. I looked at her in confusion when she started ushering me out of the kitchen. I tried protesting but she just gave me a look and I stopped. She didn't speak except to ask where my room was. I told her and she didn't speak again. She had me sit down on the bed and I did as I was told, looking at my hands.

_**That... wasn't all he did.**_ I swallowed thickly. He looked at me with lust in his eyes and then at the ball, he got me cornered on a balcony and he was confused but he confessed in a way and he... He kissed me.

"You are alright though, are you not?" she asked.

_**Honestly? No. I still feel him on me and I still feel his gaze on me. I was scared then and I'm scared now. **_

"Such situations can be scary," Titania admitted.

I sniffled, wiping at my eyes to rid myself any tears that tried to fall down my cheeks.

I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around me. "It's alright, child. It's alright."

I leaned into her embrace, letting my tears flow freely. It reminded me of the times my mother comforted me and it made me cry harder as I remembered how much I missed her.

I glanced up when I heard my door slide open and Oberon walked in, looking a little awkward before he walked over and sat next to us. He hesitated before placing his hand on my head and kept it there, offering comfort in the only way he knew how.

Soon my tears were spent and I pulled away and wiped at my eyes. _**Sorry. **_

"Don't be," Oberon stated.

"If you keep your emotions bottled up, it will interfere with what magic you have," Titania explained.

_**What magic?**_ I looked at my hands. _**All that I have is practically nonexistant. What little I do have I can't even use without serious risk. I might as well be powerless. **_

"You still have some magic," Oberon explained. "It's what keeps you alive right now."

_**Not for much longer.**_ I winced as I realized what I just said.

"We know," Oberon sighed. "We can sense such things."

"We won't tell," Titania promised.

Its not fair. I looked at my hands again. It just isn't.

"It never is," Titania said sadly.

_**But I don't regret what I did. A life for a life, equivalent exchange. Magic always comes with a price. **_

"Yes," Oberon groaned, "we are all too familiar with that."

_**It's a price I'd willingly pay a hundred times over if it meant my sister would be safe. I'm all she has left. I worry what will happen to her when I'm gone. She's so young now, that if she were to grow up without me, she wouldn't remember me. She doesn't remember our parents. **_

Titania and I both looked up as Oberon stood. "We shall see that she never forgets you."

I smiled. _**Thank you.**_ I reached under my pillow and pulled out Ani's Christmas present. _**I had gotten inspired by Mrs. Hawkin's locket and had Tony make one similar for Ani. It would play a lullaby for her as it would show different pictures of us and our parents. This is so she'll never forget our parents... Or me.**_ I opened it and the same lullaby I used to sing to Ani began to play. I sighed before shutting it and tucking it back out of sight. _**Grandfather says I have a year at most, maybe less if I use magic. **_

"Come on, the others will be looking for you soon," Titania said, trying to take my mind off of it.

"Yes, especially that beau of yours," Oberon muttered.

I smiled as I walked to my bathroom and cleaned my face. I walked back out and looked at them. _**Thank you. **_

I walked to my door and slid it open. I was surprised when I was pulled into a pair of arms and held before I could blink. But judging by the smell of oil, metal and cologne, it was Tony. I wrapped my arms around his back and held on tightly, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"You okay sis?" he asked before Thor yanked him away and pulled me into a bear hug.

"We heard of what that devil did to you," Thor groused.

_**I'll be fine as soon as Thor stops trying to crush my spine.**_ I joked.

He gently set me down.

I patted his arm._** I'm ok big guy. **_

"DD," Gwen stated in a sort of tattletale tone. "Tony zapped John!"

_**What?! **_

Tony started running instinctively.

I grabbed some pillows from my bed and ran after him. I caught up with him in the living room and tossed a pillow at him before I started whacking him with the two I had. _**I need someone to be my back up! **_

Gwen grabbed a pillow and jumped in, giggling like mad. Tony fought back wildly.

Ani hopped out of Owen's lap with her own pillow and started whacking Tony about the legs, giggling just as madly as Gwen.

Clint pulled out his phone and started recording Tony get beat down by the three of us.

"Someone, I could use a little help!" Tony cried.

Nat stood up and picked up a pillow and calmly walked over before she started joining in, a rare smile crossing her face.

"I got you brother!" David yelled as he grabbed a pillow and started attacking us.

Fox got up as well and picked up her own pillow before heading our way. David thought she was joining his side but the look on his face was priceless when she joined ours.

I wasn't sure what happened but it soon turned into a free for all between us, none of us caring who we were hitting but being mindful of Ani.

I dodged a pillow and came face to face with John, who had his own pillow in his hands. _**John? **_

He smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

"Have at thee!" Loki cried as he went after John with a pillow.

I cracked up and decided to help poor John out. _**For Narnia! Wait, wrong battle cry! **_

"For the pumpkins!" Gwen cried as she assaulted Loki.

_**That works!**_ I turned and started whacking John since Gwen was busy with Loki. _**Have at thee! **_

John chuckled as he dodged and countered.

Ani came over and started hitting at John as well.

_**Ani, go get Owen! **_

She cheered and started running towards Owen, pillow held above her head.

I turned back to John and pounced on him, knocking him to the floor.

He grunted as he smiled up at me.

_**I win?**_ I tilted my head at him, pouting at him cutely.

"Maybe," he said before rolling us over.

I huffed as I stared up at him. _**Not fair.**_ I rolled him over so I was on top again. **Now I win. **

We all paused when we heard slow, loud clapping. "Bravo boys, you have just taken the first step towards marriage. You'll get use to losing to women, trust me."

_**Hullo Jareth.**_ I knew it was him without turning around.

"Don't sound so sour, Jareth," Oberon stated, "it's not always a bad thing."

_**John isn't complaining. **_

"Nope," John admitted.

"My trickster, I am surprised to how easily you were beat by Jareth's apprentice," Oberon mentioned.

"Student, Papa Smurf," Gwen corrected, "apprentice just seems too hollow a title for me."

"Very well," he let it be.

I smiled at John in victory._** I win. **_

"I suppose you do," he smiled, cupping my cheek.

I blushed as he sat up, still keeping me in his lap. I pressed my forehead to his, feeling content.

"Ew. Mush." Ani muttered from her spot on Owen's lap.

"Bleh!" Tony exclaimed, encouraging Ani's moans of distaste.

I chucked a pillow at him as hard as I could and I was satisfied when it knocked him clean off the couch.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Loki groaned.

"Actually, I would," Gwen retorted, "You are quite comfy."

_**Was someone minding the food in the kitchen I hope? **_

"Rogers is," Bruce said.

_**Ok then. Remember Tony, I may not have my magic but I still have the increased senses and strength.**_ I said as he got up. Well, I guess I better get back in the kitchen. I got up from John's lap with great reluctance and started heading for the kitchen._** Thor... Back in the living room with you.**_ I smiled fondly as Thor froze at being caught before he shuffled back out. I walked up to Steve and placed a hand on his arm. _**Thanks for helping me out Cap. **_

I moved away and started fixing what was left before poking my head out of the kitchen. _**I need someone to set the table up. **_

"I'll do it," Gwen exclaimed, getting off of Loki.

"I help!" Ani volunteered as she hopped off Owen and scurried over to Gwen.

"Alright squeaker," Gwen chortled.

I smiled and went back to getting everything set up into their proper dishes. Once Gwen and Ani were done, I started carrying things out and setting them up while Steve and Thor carried out the turkeys. Once everything was set, I walked back to the living room and cleared my throat. _**Dinner is ready. **_

Everyone rushed over.

"Sit with me Owen!" Ani said as she tugged on his hand.

_**Easy, Ani. I had names placed on the plates so find your name and sit. Lord Oberon, you're at the head if that's alright with you.**_

I saw Clint staring at a bowl with pink salad in it. _**Clint, it's pink salad, it's not going to kill you. **_

"It's good," Gwen emphasized.

Oberon sat at the head of the table after he had seated Titania.

I worked hard on this Clint. _**I was up since six getting things ready.**_ I pouted at him.

He held his hands up and backed offf. I sat next to Tony as John held out my chair for me and pushed it in when I sat. I bit my lip, debating if I should make mention of an old tradition my family used to do.

"Go ahead, Moira," John gently urged.

_**Excuse me? Could I have your attention please?**_ I took a deep breath when they all looked at me. _**Every year, my family would get together and have Thanksgiving dinner. But before we started, each of us went around and said what we were thankful for and what we liked most about the year. I know I'm not at my old home anymore and traditions are probably different but I thought maybe this one would be a good one to keep going. I mean, so many people forget to just stop and take time to reflect on what their most thankful for. Thanksgiving is more than eating until you burst and passing out in front of the tv while watching football. It's about coming together as a family and strengthening those bonds again. **_

"I think that that's a wonderful idea," Oberon said.

I blushed softly as I looked down, fiddling with my napkin.

One by one, each person at the table said what they were thankful for and what they liked best about the previous year.

Soon it was my turn. I sighed before looking up. _**This year has been pretty crazy to be honest. I found out I was a princess, half Fae and fated to rule a kingdom. There's been ups and there's been downs, but I choose to remember the happier times. **_I looked at John as I took his hand._** I'm thankful for finding someone who truly loves me and I love him. I never believed I could be so happy. I'm thankful for my wonderful, crazy new family as there's never a dull moment with them. I... I wouldn't change any of this for anything in the world. I'm so grateful I came here because... I finally found where I belong.**_ I lowered my head so I could wipe at the tears forming in my eyes. _**Those onions are getting my eyes all misty.**_ I joked.

Ani hopped out of her seat and came over to me and hugged me. "I'm thankful for Dessie!"

I laughed as I hugged her back. _**And I'm thankful for you too. **_

"I suppose that it's my turn now," John said as he thought about it.

Ani clambered into my lap and I held her close.

"So much has happened for me this year," he began, "I found a woman, who helped me to believe in love again, and she loves me as much as I love her. She also gave me new friends that I never thought I would have. So, I am thankful for you, Moira."

About halfway through his speech, I had buried my face in Ani's hair to hide my tears. I was being super weepy today. I sniffled as I lifted my head and wiped at my eyes._** Thank you. That meant so much**_. I leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around me. _**Your turn Gwen. **_

"Oh... um," she twisted her fingers as she bit her bottom lip. "I came from the same world as Des, and when I found out that it was all real, I'll admit that I had a bit of a panic attack." She giggled nervously as Jareth nodded. "I was scared, and I was angry because I knew that it would take me away from the family that finally accepted me. I never could have imagined that I would have found a new one. I have a new family that cares for me, and new friends that I love. I just want to say thank you for giving me a chance, and not condemning me as a monster." She bit her bottom lip as a few tears escaped.

I handed Ani to John as I got up and walked over to Gwen, pulling her into a tight hug. _**You're not a monster nor will you ever be. We love you Gwen and I'm so happy we found each other again, you're my best friend. **_

"And you're mine."

Once everyone had finished, we dug into the food.

_**So? How is it? I know it's not as good as what you could get at the castle but... Well, it was worth getting up early for. **_

"Are you kidding?" David objected, "This is better than anything I could get."

"It's amazing, Des," Fox agreed.

I blushed under their praise. _**Thanks! I'm glad it came out so well. I was a bit worried since it was the first time I ever made it mostly on my own. Owen made it last year. Wouldn't even let me set one foot in the kitchen.**_ I sent him a playful glare.

Owen just looked at me before gong back to his food, especially his pecan pie.

I rolled my eyes and went back to eating as well. I glanced at John when I felt his hand on my knee under the table.

He grinned at me playfully.

I blushed deeply and ducked my head, hoping no one would see. I placed my free hand on his leg, deciding to be a bit more bold and place it on his thigh. I smirked when he jumped a bit. I glanced at Gwen as she grinned, but she said nothing to out us.

Soon the food was eaten and everyone was full to the point of bursting.

_**Ugh, I think I went up a dress size.**_ I joked as i leaned back in my chair.

Ani and Alex were already passed out in their chairs, snoring softly.

I chuckled as I went over and picked Ani up. _**Looks like they beat us to the passing out part. **_

Their little pukitas chirped as they looked at Alex and Ani.

I picked up Alex too and carried them off to a room where they could sleep, their pukitas close behind.

I came back to find everyone in the living room lounging around in various places. Clint was already out like a light in his little nest thing and Thor looked close behind. Oberon had claimed the recliner and had his feet propped up as his eyes were half lidded. I couldn't help but smile as it reminded me so much of my father. Titania was laying across his lap as he held her close and she rested her head against his shoulder.

I found John and curled up with him as our pukitas and the ones we had left over hopped up and cuddled as well. I decided to just lay my head in his lap and sighed when he started running his fingers through my hair. _**Best Thanksgiving ever. **_

"There are definitely no complaints," he sighed.

I poked his stomach playfully. _**Well, never let it be said I won't keep my husband well fed. **_

Even Moony and Nightshade had eaten until they were fit to burst as they snoozed together with a pukita or two snuggled up with them.

_**What you said earlier... It really... Made me happy. **_

"I meant every word."

_**I'm so grateful you're in my life. And soon our family will grow. I just wish my parents could have been here. They would have loved you.**_

"As would my parents, but about you."

I laughed as I snuggled close. _**Yeah.**_ My scanner started beeping, letting me know I had a message but it was too far. T_**ony! Can you grab that? **_

Tony snored as Loki moved and got it, handing it to me.

_**Thank you, dear.**_ I tapped it a few times before sitting up. _**Gwen! **_

"What?" she yawned.

_**We got lift off! **_

"What?" Gwen asked.

_**We're cleared for take off! We've been cleared for our road trip! **_

"Great," she groaned, "nap first?"

I laughed. _**Yes, nap first.**_ I settled in against John's chest, not really watching the game. My eyes wandered over to the window and I smiled when I caught sight of two familiar figures in the reflection. _Happy Thanksgiving..._

"Which reminds me," she muttered.

"You promised to take Ani to see Scott in a few days," Loki mumbled as he got cozy.

"Yep, I do believe that Gabriel would like to join us on that trip," she said.

_**Yeah. You promised her, not me, but I'm still going. I wanna see all the adorable little elves. They have infant ones, too. I hope we don't run into Jack Frost. Never liked the creep.**_ I got cozy against John again, this time climbing into his lap and curling up.

"He's supposed to be good now," Gwen mentioned.

_**Eh, you don't always know. I don't want to get into it as I am happy and full. I still think I went up a dress size. If I can't fit into my dress at Christmas, I am not going to be strangled into a corset so it will fit.**_ I pouted as I started playing with the ends of John's hair as it hung over his shoulders. I started tugging on it, my brain not fully functioning anymore.

He moaned and looked at me. "Yes?"

I blinked and looked at him. _**What? I didn't say anything.**_

"You were tugging my hair," he whispered.

_**I was? Oh. My brain isn't functioning right now, please leave a message at the tone. I seem to have lost all signs of sanity. **_

"You were never really sane to begin with, dear." Loki mumbled from his spot.

_**I'd come over there and get you for that but I'm just too tired to move and since my brain isn't working, I'd just fall flat on my face. So, you're not worth it at this point in time. John is comfortable too. **_

"I can get him for you," Gwen yawned.

_**Please do.**_ I snuggled into John again. _**Do we have to watch football? **_

She reached over and bopped Loki sleepily. He simply grunted as he snuggled more.

_**Someone change the channel, the game is boring. No one is scoring. **_

JARVIS obliged and started flicking through the channels until Jareth's film came on and it looked like we were at the beginning.

_**Seriously, where does she get the book? I hate they never covered that. **_

"In the book, she got it from her mother," Gwen muttered, "I asked Jareth, he said that it could have been a previous runner. Sarah wasn't the only one, just the only one to defeat him."

_**Ah. And I knew that about the runner bit. Where did she get it then? How was it written? I don't think Jareth would exactly willingly share information about his precious Labyrinth. Speaking of, where's His Nibs?**_

"Snuggled up there," she moaned, pointing towards Clint's hideaway.

I tilted my head up and saw Jareth in owl form. _**Oh, I thought he would have gone to Sarah and play the poor, miserable, cold owl and snuggle up in clothes, beak in one of her bras. **_

"He ate too much and was too tired," she explained.

_**Well, least Sarah will gave a glitter free Thanksgiving with her family. If he sheds feathers or glitter, I'm not cleaning it.**_ I went back to tugging on John's hair again. _**Is it a good thing he's asleep while we're watching this? **_

This time Gwen didn't answer, being asleep herself.

I smiled and settled back to watch. I jolted slightly when John's hands came up to cover my eyes when Sarah and Hoggle ran into Jareth after escaping the Oubliette and Jareth was threatening Hoggle. _**Hey, what gives? **_

"You don't need to see his majesty in all his tight tights glory," John mumbled sleepily.

_**I've seen that since I was 14. And you're one to talk. **_

"Yes, but you're marrying me."

_**I still see it when he comes to call. Are you jealous? **_

"Not that close up."

_**I repeat, are you jealous? **_

"You never complained before."

_**Because this never came up before. Is this gonna be a thing with you if I see a guy half dressed? You're a bit late to that as I've seen all the men in the tower without their shirts or various states of undress and I've seen Owen shirtless too. My innocence was destroyed thanks to Jareth. **_

"Yes, but they're family, and Owen... well, Owen is an ex."

I shrugged. _**Meh. Jareth isn't family though. You're a bit too late though the only one I want to look at is you. I just yell at the others to put their clothes on because apparently only Steve and Bruce have any sense of decency. **_

He merely grunted as he shifted to get comfortable again.

_**You're jealous~!**_

"I'm also sleepy," he moaned, "so much food."

I snickered. _**Well, at least you know I'll keep you well fed.**_ I poked his stomach. _**You might have put on a couple pounds too from how much you ate. Was it really that good? **_

"Mmm. Yes."

_**Good.**_ I snuggled back into him and we stayed quiet until the ballroom scene came on. I looked at John when I felt him stir. _**What?**_

"The music..."

_**It's the same song we danced to during our first dance together. I blushed, smiling at the memory. I'd ask you to dance with me but I think you're a little too full at the moment.**_ I teased.

He grunted with a grin. "I might be a bit too sleepy to dance properly without the risk of stepping on your toes."

I giggled. _**I wouldn't mind. Besides, isn't every couple supposed to trod on their partner's feet every once in a while? **_

"I wasn't taught that."

_**Yeah, well not all of us can have professional teachers as children and be taught not to be clumsy oxes while dancing. Should have seen me as a kid, I was one of those kids who just danced how I felt like, no matter how weird I looked. **_

"I bet that you looked adorable."

We probably have a video of it.

"I'll have to watch it some time."

_**Who said I want you watching it?**_ I poked his nose.

He wiggled it. "Who said that I was giving you the choice?"

_**Oh, so you're gonna watch it anyways, huh? **_

He grinned. "Mmhmm."

_**You have to try and find it first buster. **_

"I think I'll manage."

_**So, you think you can find it? **_

"I think it will just give me the opportunity to watch all of your videos."

_**Ha! They're in the same situation. I've hidden them after Tony decided he was gonna watch them.**_ I poked his nose again.

He wiggled it again. "I can just get Moony to help me."

Moony lifted his head at the sound of his name and looked over at us.

"Lie down Moony, no need to worry about it now."

_**Ha, that is if you can. Honestly, you look ready to pass out here on the couch so I think maybe we should get you bed. **_

He grunted softly. "I don't know if I could get up. Everybody else seems to be glued to the couch as well."

_**Well, it's not good for your back. Remember what happened last time? You fell asleep at your desk and cricks in your neck and back. **_

"That was at my desk," he countered, "this is a comfy couch."

"The Avengers... and the big, comfy couch," Gwen mumbled sleepily before settling again.

I snorted._** I think the latter part of that was a child's show. Besides, don't you wanna really stretch out? Well, I'm at least gonna go lay down in my room and watch a film, I can't think with all this snoring. **_

He groaned as he held out his hand, silently pleading for help.

I smiled and got up before pulling him up with ease. _**Come on. We are going to make you work off that food tomorrow. **_

He moaned sleepily, following me.

I got him into my room and rummaged around for his nightclothes. _**You've taken care of me, now let me take care of you.**_

He smiled softly. "You're too good to me."

_**Course I am. What kind of wife would I be if I couldn't take care of my husband? A wife who can't do this much isn't worth her salt.**_ I teased as I started working on his shoes.

"You're worth the finest salt in the world and all the other salt in the many worlds."

I chuckled as I pulled off his shoes. _**What about sugar then? **_

"You're aleady so sweet though, do you want more sugar? I'd buy every ounce of sugar there is if you asked me."

I giggled, enjoying his ramblings when he was half asleep._** That'd be a lot of sugar so what would I do with it? **_

"Make cake?"

_**And risk you getting sick from eating all of it? No, I think not but I do want sugar right now.**_ I leaned up and stole a kiss before working on his shirt.

"Mmm, that's the best kind."

I giggled as I got him undressed and then dressed in his nightwear, making sure he was warm before I started coaxing him under the covers. _**Under you go. **_

He snuggled into his pillow quite happily.

I smiled before changing as well before picking a movie and settled in. I was shocked when he rolled over and rested his head on my chest.

"This one is much better."

I blushed furiously as his arms wound around my waist. _**John, that's my chest. **_

He didn't respond as he smiled even wider.

I rolled my eyes but began running my hands through his hair as I watched my film. It didn't take him long to pass out into sleep.

I managed to stay awake a little longer before I nodded off as well, a content smile on my face. Even if it was just for a little while, I was able to forget my worries and feel happy surrounded by friends and family. I briefly wondered how they would feel when I was gone.


	34. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33: The Book_

* * *

_***I don't know what the baby's name is yet so I just picked a name. Once they reveal the name of Baby Hood, I'll change it. **_

* * *

_**I'm driving,Gwen. What makes you think you get to drive?**_ I crossed my arms as I glared halfheartedly at Gwen._** I'm the one who knows where it is! **_

"Then you can backseat drive," she defended.

_**Excuse me? I don't do backseat driving. Besides, I left a mark on a tree so I could find it again. I know where to look for the mark or else we'll never find it. I'm driving and that's final! **_

"Then I get control over the radio," she countered.

_**Fine. As long as Ani can listen to it. Though then again she probably won't care.**_ I glanced into the back seat of the car where she was passed out in her car seat.

"Trust me, with the stuff I listen to, she won't even know what they are talking about," she replied, "not until she's older at least..."

_**Seriously? **_

"Hey, I know that you've listened to some of it, too."

_**Fine, fine. Let's just go. Fork over the keys. For the record, mother and I always listened to it when we were doing whatever during my sick periods.**_ I snagged the keys from her and got in. _**Fair warning, there isn't very good reception out here so don't be surprised if it shorts out on you.**_

_**"Eh, I snagged Tony's iPod," she claimed.**_

_**He's gonna kill you for that you know? And do you know how much AC/DC and Black Sabbath he has on that? **_

"He'll try." She grinned. "I know, and I put a few of my songs on there as well as Pandora."

_**Alright, let's go! He's really gonna kill you but then again so have I. **_

"Please, if he can't kill you, what makes you think he can kill me?"

_**Well, he won't kill me because I'm his sister. What's your excuse?**_

"My gremlins will trash his tower if he pisses them off."

_**Fair point.**_ I started driving and Gwen fell asleep halfway there. It went on like this for awhile until I slammed on the brakes as I had nearly missed the mark I had left. I had tied a red ribbon to one of the branches.

"The hell woman?" She growled as she braced herself against the dash.

I unbuckled and got out to make sure it was my ribbon. It was, so I knew we were at least going in the right direction. I was actually quite surprised it was still here. I half expected someone to have removed it but I had a hunch that residents really couldn't cross over the town line. Hmm... This called for investigating. Even with my weakened powers, I could still sense a large amount of magical energy.

"Hello!" Gwen exclaimed in surprise.

_**What? I'm thinking here woman.**_ I glanced at her in irritation.

She pointed to something.

I turned to see a white wolf with one blue eye and one red. It was the same one I had nearly hit the first time I came here and it had led me into Storybrooke. I walked towards it and knelt down. _**Here to lead us in again? **_

It merely stared at me before walking away down the road a bit before looking at me expectantly.

"Why do I feel that that poor thing is used to being almost run over by people around here?"

_**Because I almost hit it the last time I was here and Emma mentioned she nearly hit it when she tried leaving. It led me into Storybrooke the last time I was here.**_ I got back in the car and buckled up. I glanced back at Ani to find her out cold and dead to the world.

"That kid could sleep through the apocalyspe," Gwen giggled.

_**It doesn't help I can't talk so it's harder to wake her up. Shaking her doesn't do much good. **_

"Even with the twins, now?"

_**Are you kidding? They're just as bad as she is.**_ I huffed as I started the car and began following the wolf.

Gwen giggled.

_**You're not the one who has to deal with a cranky toddler who refuses to get dressed and practically sleeps standing up. Getting her up was Owen's job. Ani was the only reason we stayed together for so long even after falling out of love. We made it work for her sake.**_ We crossed over the town line and felt the magic as it brushed over us. _**Felt that, right? **_

"Uh huh."

_**Ok, let me fill you in. Last time I was here, Mayor Mills didn't like me too much. Apparently, people can't really come and go from here. Her son Henry, real cute kid, has this book and seems to think that everyone in town was a fairy tale character. His adoptive mother, Mayor Mills, was the Evil Queen according to his book. **_

"Why do I have a feeling that mother was kidding when she said who my godfather was?" Gwen groaned.

_**I'm not gonna ask, but I believed Henry and apparently that landed me in Mayor Mill's bad book. This is where it gets a little complicated. The deputy sheriff is his biological mother, Emma Swan. He brought her here some time before I came. So, I don't know what we're going into but be prepared. Yen Sid called this place a land without magic. Which is kind of obvious considering the clothing and baking disasters my aunties would cause in my childhood.**_

"Yeesh, kind of makes me happy that my family wasn't a bunch of Disney characters... although, nope, not going to open that can of worms." She sat back as she chewed on her tumb.

_**Well... They're not exactly Disney characters. They're more of story book characters. I think Henry mentioned the Blue Fairy actually has a name and there were eight Dwarfs originally. Let's just say the tales in the book are not like the stories of our friends. Good idea on the can, let's not open that one. My family IS a bunch of Disney characters. I'm marrying one as well, who's possibly the most hated character in this world and he's not even a villain.**_ I huffed in aggravation. But it cleared when our wolf guide ran off into the trees, just as the town came into view. _**There it is. Cute little town don't you think? **_

"Yeah."

I drove into town, noticing when people stopped and turned to stare. _**I should have mentioned they would stare. Sorry.**_ I pulled up in front of Granny's and got out to get Ani out of the car. If anything would wake her up, it'd be the smell of food. My ear twitched as the door to the diner opened and I heard a cane hitting the ground as well as uneven steps, telling me the person walked with a limp. No doubt it was Mr. Gold, the pawnshop owner who had sold me Mab's items.

"Gwennie, it's good to see you," he said.

"Hi, Mr. G," Gwen replied happily.

"Please, call me Gold. I see that you brought me a princess."

"I thought that you already had one?" she teased as he chuckled.

I shot a dirty look over my shoulder at Gold before going back to unbuckling Ani from her car seat.

"You must be Desmoira," a woman said behind me.

I turned around to meet the gaze of a woman with curly brown hair that hung down past her shoulders and lovely, wide blue eyes and pale skin. I nodded with a smile. She was very pretty and I could tell this was the princess Gwen was talking about Gold already having as he kept his gaze on her and it wasn't too different from the way John would look at me. She seemed very sweet and kind, if a bit innocent. She had a very calming aura to her that made me feel relaxed. I held out my hand to her, waiting for her name, since I hadn't seen her the last time I was here.

She offered her hand to me, "I'm Belle."

I took it and shook it, barely batting an eye at her name. While I was surprised, I kept my smile up.

Ani let out a rather loud snore for someone so little from her spot in her car seat.

"Oh my," Belle giggled.

"She sleeps heavier than you Gwennie," Gold whispered to Gwen as she blushed.

I smiled as I shook my head and reached over to pull Ani out, shaking her a little to see if it would wake her up a bit, which it didn't. I picked her up and hoisted her onto my hip, her head dropping onto my shoulder as she started to drool. I struggled to keep a grip on her while grabbing Ani's diaper bag that had her toys, some books, snacks and juice for her.

"Here, let me grab that," Belle said as she reached in.

I smiled at Belle gratefully as I adjusted Ani again.

Ani perked up suddenly when someone else opened the door and the scent of food wafted out. "Food?"

Both Gold and Gwen shared in a chuckle at that.

I huffed, not believing that was what it took to wake her up. I nudged Gwen when she wouldn't stop laughing. I shot her a look that clearly said it wasn't funny.

"I'm sorry, but clearly it is," she replied.

I rolled my eyes before closing the car door after Belle got the diaper bag out.

Ani was still half asleep with her nose turned towards the diner.

"You brought her here!" a certain familiar voice cried out happily.

I turned in time to have a slightly smaller body collide with my own, arms going around my waist in a tight hug. I managed to free one of my arms and hug the boy back. Henry had grown in the time I had last seen him, from the little boy searching for answers to a teenager. I looked over Henry's head at Gwen, raising an eyebrow.

She was busy talking to Gold, trying to avoid looking back at me.

I cleared my throat rather loudly, not liking what she was doing. I did not appreciate being tricked as it was becoming quite clear as this is what what happened.

"Why don't we go inside?" Gold suggested.

"Yes, Granny can fix something up for the little one," Belle agreed, waving at Ani.

Ani wasn't paying attention, opting to glare down at Henry who was still hugging me. She pouted and pushed at his head. "My Dessie!"

Henry glanced over at Gwen curiously. "Um, who are you?"

"Henry, this is Gwen," Gold said.

Ani kept pushing at Henry, trying to make him let go. It'd only be a matter of time before her legs started flailing.

"Come on DD," Gwen commented, "we can go inside the diner and... talk..."

I gave her a look as Henry let go, letting her know she wasn't getting out of this.

"I know, I know!" she exclaimed, "I gots 'splaining to do!"

I huffed before following Henry into the diner. I had barely stepped foot inside when a red, white and dark blur came at me, throwing it's arms around me in a tight embrace. "Des! You're back!"

Ani squeaked at the sudden intrusion, not expecting someone to come at us.

"Red?" Gwen asked.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Gold's dirty little secret?" she teased.

Ruby pulled back enough so I could breathe as she smiled at me and Ani.

Ani reached forward and petted at some of Ruby's red streaked hair. "Pwetty!"

"Sorry... how do you all know each other?" Belle asked.

Ruby smiled. "Well, I met Des here the first time she came around. When I wasn't on shift, we were hanging around the town and dancing down at the Rabbit Hole. We had a blast didn't we Des?"

I nodded. Ruby had become a really good friend to me when I was here, the first one I had made after leaving home.

"And how you know Gwen?" she asked.

"Mr. Gold was talking with me, and had to leave the phone for a bit," Gwen explained.

"And I picked up and started chatting to her," Ruby finished.

"A one time thing," Gold interrupted, "I still don't know why she was on my phone."

Ruby simply grinned at him. "If you didn't want me talking to her, then you shouldn't have left your phone out where I could get it. Now come in and sit down." She led us to a table and brought a high chair out for Ani, much to her dismay.

"No!" She crossed her arms and pouted when I moved to put her in her high chair. "I big girl!"

I smirked and sat her down on the booth between myself and Gwen, her forehead barely seen over the edge of the table.

"Hey!" She protested. "Can't see!"

"I thought we were a big girl?" Gwen teased.

She pouted at Gwen, sticking her tongue out before crawling into my lap and pointed at her high chair.

I smiled as I set her in and gave her something to snack on.

She paused in her snacking and looked up at Gold and Belle. "Who you?"

"I'm Belle," Belle answered.

Ani furrowed her brow as she stared at Belle. "No, you not."

Belle gawked as she was at a loss.

I facepalmed, expecting this. I really wished I could use my pen but I wasn't sure how well it would go over with the locals.

Mr. Gold smiled, "Surely there can be multiple young women with the name Belle, now."

Ani stubbornly shook her head. "No, one Belle."

"My, she is stubborn."

"She gets it from DD." Gwen pointed her thumb at me.

I couldn't help but let a smile curl up on my lips, my look clearly saying I wasn't sorry. I patted Ani on the head and she beamed.

"You might need to explain it to her, DD."

I raised an eye brow at her before lifting my hands up to start signing.

"You can use your typical means of communication, dearie," Gold stated.

_**Finally. Ani, dear this isn't the Belle from back home. She's like our Belle but she's a bit different ok? There are gonna people here with the same names as the ones back home but quite a lot of them are gonna be different. **_

Ani was silent before she nodded and smiled brightly at Belle.

_**Now, why was I brought here... Gwen? **_

"Um well..." She bit her bottom lip.

"We have something for you." Henry looked at me.

_**I wasn't aware I left anything here the last time I was in town. What is it? It must be awfully important if Gwen had to go all cloak and dagger on me and using the pretense of a girl's only road trip. **_

"That would be my doing," Gold explained, "I didn't want your fiancé and that trickster wandering around. Plus, we didn't need little Gabriel getting into any trouble."

_**John is relatively harmless if a bit curious. Loki, on the other hand... **_

"That doesn't entirely explain how you know Gwen, though," Henry pointed out.

_**We're friends. We've known each other since we were snot nosed brats.**_ I elbowed her playfully.

"Actually... I meant how Gwen knows Gold," Henry redirected.

"Um..." Gwen wasn't usually this reluctant to give information, even if she was one for discretion.

"Des? Is that you?" A familiar voice called as the front door of the diner shut.

I looked up and smiled to see the sight of one of the other friends I had made here. Emma Swan strode down the aisle towards us and I got up to meet her in a hug.

"It's good to see you. Wow, new look. Aren't you a little young to be having white hair?" She teased.

I elbowed the older woman playfully. _**Funny Emma**_.

"How are you doing that?" She asked in curiosity as the remains of my previous sentence faded in the air.

"She's using magic, Miss Swan," Gold explained, "it allows her to speak without having to use sign language."

"Hello Miss Sinclair, or shall I say Stark?" another familiar voice asked.

_**Mayor Mills. How wonderful to see you again.**_ I smiled as I peered around Emma.

"Uh oh," Gwen muttered from behind us.

_**I finally figured out why you looked so disturbed that day. You thought I was Mab. Or the very least something she created. **_

"Your grandmother?" she said with that knowing smirk of hers.

_**Been doing your homework. Yes, she is my grandmother and Yen Sid is my grandfather. **_

"Yen Sid? You mean that scary looking old man with the blue hat from Fantasia?" Emma asked, looking a bit stunned.

"DD? Since you think Jareth is... would that make him my grandfather?" Gwen asked.

_**Yep. That scary looking man is my grandfather, possibly her's too. We're still trying to find connections. **_

They both looked at the table behind me.

_**Gwen, meet Mayor Mills, Henry's mother.**_

"Uh..."

_**This is Emma Swan, Henry's biological mother and the deputy sheriff. **_

"Actually, she's sheriff now," Regina explained, "and your friend is hiding."

_**She is? What happened to Sheriff Graham? **_

Everyone was quiet as Emma and Regina glanced at each other.

_**Oh. He was a good man. He was very kind to me when I was here. I'll miss him.**_ I quickly dropped the subject. _**Gwen, stop hiding. Mayor Mills isn't going to poison you or anything. **_

Ani was staring up at Regina in awe.

"So, this is the little secret that you didn't want me to know about," Regina said to Gold.

"Why do I have the feeling that I should have stayed home?" Gwen asked.

_**You're the one who brought me here. If you so much as think about ditching me here while I'm without magic, you will be in for a world of pain. I know your weaknesses and I'll get Loki involved. As much as I hate doing it, partially from a matter of pride, I have to depend on you to get home. **_

"Loki will never find out anything," she snarled as she revealed herself, pointing at me daringly.

"My, she is feisty," Regina teased.

_**Well, looks like I got you to quit hiding.**_ Mission accomplished, I gave Gwen a Cheshire Cat grin as she figured out what I just did.

"I can just leave you here," she grumbled.

"So, how is it that you can make it through Yen Sid's barrier?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," Henry agreed.

_**But you won't unless you want Grandfather taking the broom to your behind and all the Avengers getting on your case, including my brother. **_

"The Avengers I can handle," she replied.

"And the broom is no stranger to her," Gold growled, tightening his grip on his cup.

_**Right, if I still had my magic, I could have gotten through since we're kin. But I don't so, yeah. First time, Yen Sid pulled me through and after that I could jump through on my own. Jareth is also a realm jumper, which further adds proof to my theory that he and at the very least Gwen are related to him in some way. Only someone with his blood can jump the realms. **_

"And..." Gwen was about to say.

"Not a good time, Gwennie dear," Gold interrupted, eyeing Regina.

I let it pass, knowing Gold had a reason. _**Well, there is Sora but he's a Keyblade wielder but he can't jump outside the Kingdom, only into the other realms through the Doorways. It's just basically a big ball of wibbly wobbley timey wimey stuff.**_ I shrugged when I got blank looks. _**Blame the sci fi shows and my brother. You try living with Tony Stark as well as the Asgard brothers and see if you don't pick up something from them. Loki's taught me a lot about interrealm travel. **_

"It's a Whovian term," Gwen explained.

_**Exactly. **_

Regina was busy looking at Ani, who was still staring at her.

"Pwetty!" Ani smiled brightly at Regina.

_**She likes you. **_

Regina blinked in surprise.

_**She's a good judge of character, so I'd take that a compliment from her. She's incredibly honest about what she thinks about a person. The fact she's not screaming at you is a good sign. **_

"Or kicking you," Gwen added. "So, does it mean I can say since I've got the kid's seal of approval on her?"

"I suppose," Gold muttered.

"Well, like DD said, I'm Gwendolyn, but most just call me Gwen," she explained, "Mr. Gold is my godfather."

Emma's mouth dropped open as she glanced between Gold and Gwen, trying to process. Regina was busy gawking as well.

_**Anyways! Why don't you join us? **_

Ani let out a little enthusiastic cheer and smiled up at Regina again.

They nodded as they joined us.

Ruby came to take our orders and then disappeared again.

_**Gwen? Do you think John's going to be ok? **_

"He'll be fine, I have Vlad and Mina keeping an eye on him as well as Thor... mostly because Loki is too inclined toward mischief."

_**Yes, but we left him with Tony. You know how protective Tony gets when it concerns me.**_

"What are they like?" Henry asked excitedly.

_**Who? **_

"The Avengers!"

I smiled. _**So, you're a fan huh? **_

"Big."

I chuckled. _**Well, lucky for you, I happen to have inside access to the Tower and the Avengers. Tony Stark is my brother after all. **_

"That's so cool."

_**Well, let's see. Tony is a genius but he's a right pain in the rear and he's like a five year old in a man's body. He doesn't like following rules and he's a bit insane, but he's loyal and he has your back. Sure he's kooky but I wouldn't have him any other way. **_

"Tell me about this Loki that you threatened my Gwennie with," Gold asked.

_**Loki's an even bigger pain than Tony is. He likes causing mischief and picking fights with Tony. Not a day goes by without them bickering about something. Tony in turn likes picking on Loki. Despite what they say, I think the two of them are fond of each other to a certain degree since Loki hasn't tried tossing Tony out a window again. **_

"He sounds like quite the character," Regina muttered.

"And Thor looks a lot like David," Gold added, mentioning Gwen's foster brother.

"Almost like twins," Gwen mentioned.

_**He sure does eat a lot. He's loud, proud and ready to rumble. But he's a total sweetheart when it comes to myself, Gwen, or Ani. Right Ani?**_ I ruffled her hair while she cooed. _**He still doesn't get some Earth things but he's getting there. **_

"I still say Loki's been to Earth before, just not when it was so technologically advanced," Gwen pointed out.

_**Oh he has. He told me about some of his adventures when he was training me. It would explain how he speaks better than Thor does. **_

"Uh huh..." she had this look like she had a few other suspicions.

_**Why are you looking at me like that? I'm just telling you what he told me. He doesn't tell me everything as he is the God of Lies and Mischief. Moving on, Clint or Hawkeye, just as much as a pain as Tony is, but he's an excellent pranking buddy and he knows the best hiding spots in the tower to watch our combined chaos unfold. Nat or Black Widow is beautiful as she is deadly, I wouldn't mess with her. **_

"What about the Hulk?" Henry then asked.

Gwen grinned. "Everyone likes the big guy."

_**Bruce? Aw, he's a total sweetheart. He may seem big and scary but he's a softy... Unless you're Loki. Big guy still does not like him. **_

"Would you blame him? Loki was the dense numb-nuts to call him a dull creature," Gwen stated.

_**Meh, Loki has his dumb moments. **_

"The horse incident should be record of that," Gold pointed out.

_**Loki get's really mad when it's brought up. Either way, it's crazy living with them but it's fun. It's never boring that's for sure. **_

"Yeah, you found out the hard way," Gwen added, "Tony made one little joke and Loki made sure he felt it for the rest of the week."

I shuddered. _**Not pleasant. I'm still worried about John though, especially with what he planned on asking Tony. **_

"He'll be fine, Tony might make his threats, but he knows that if anything happened to John, you'll seriously hurt him."

_**Darn right I will.**_ Right then Ruby came up with our orders and we began eating in silence. Once we were finished, I looked at Henry. _**So... What is it you have to show me? **_

He pulled out a book and offered it to me. "This."

I took it and flipped through it. _**This is... It looks like Henry's but it's not... What is this? **_

"It's your book," Gold responded.

_**My book? I've never seen this before. **_

"No, but that's you," Gwen mentioned, pointing at a picture. "Hey! That's Vlad and... Mab?"

I slammed it shut, nearly getting her finger caught. If they were in it, then that meant there were things she didn't need to see, not yet.

She looked at me, confused and a little hurt.

_**Sorry Gwen, but spoilers. If this is my book, then I'd like to keep this private. **_

She let it go, but I knew that she still wasn't happy about something.

_**Sorry Gwen, would you like it if I went snooping around in your diary or something? I want to keep this a secret until I know more about it and just what it will show. **_

"I think I'd like to look around, if that's alright?" she asked as Gold nodded before she took off.

_**Oh, she's mad at me.**_

"I don't think it's you really as it is someone else," Gold suggested.

I sighed before looking at Henry._** So... What is it? You seem pretty knowledgable about it. Unless you'd like to explain Mr. Gold. **_

"Well," Henry started, "it's like the book I showed you with our stories, but it seems to write itself... after something happens with you."

_**Hmm... Maybe the question I should ask is, who wrote your storybook? **_

"Well, there was this man named Issac, who was named the Author. His job was to record the stories as they happened in the book, but Issac abused his power and changed things, ruining happy endings." Henry explained.

It didn't escape my notice when Regina stiffened slightly.

_**Wait, Author? You mean that nutcase that Yen Sid warned me about?**_ I facepalmed. _**Now I remember. Yen Sid mentioned that Walt Disney himself was an Author and he recorded the stories in my world before he died and the newest one was chosen soon after. Yen Sid put the barrier up to keep Issac out. That explains it. But what it doesn't explain is why I have this book. It doesn't look like Issac has touched it as the writing is different. **_

"It's your book," Henry insisted. "We felt that you should have it."

_**Hmm... I've never seen it. So, I don't know why it's still writing. Issac isn't still around, is he? **_

Emma shook her head. "No, he got locked back up after all the trouble he caused. Henry here became the new Author."

_**I see. So, Henry you've never seen this book before until recently? **_

He shook his head. "I was in the library and it just fell off the shelf."

_**The library? You mean the one a ways away? **_

"Not that one. The hidden library in the sorcerer's house." Belle piped up.

_**May I see this library? I might be able to find out more. By the way, Grandfather said the pen I use once belonged to Walt. Maybe it still has some magic to it because I think this was the last book Walt was working on before his death and my pen is possibly reacting to the book. Since I am the heir to the throne of Disney, the book probably thinks I'm him.**_ I held out my pen to Gold, figuring he'd be able to tell.

"Well, your assumptions aren't far off. It still retains the magic of the Author and since you are, as you say, the heir to the throne, the pen and book both react to you since both were a few of the last things he possibly touched before he died. I doubt very much anyone else will be able to use it, but nonetheless, keep it close. I believe the reason you story is being written in this book is because this was the last book he was working on and once you came in contact with the pen, it started writing anew."

I nodded as I took my pen back. _**Thank you. I'd still like to see this library if you don't mind. **_

Henry jumped up. "I'll take you."

_**Thanks Henry.**_ I looked at Ani, trying to decide if I should take her too.

Emma smiled. "I can take the kid to see Mary Margaret and David. I'm sure they'd love to know you're back in town."

_**David?**_

"Oh that's right! Remember the man Mary Margaret would go see? The one in the coma? He's awake."

_**I feel like I've certainly missed a lot since I was last here.**_ I said with a smile. _**Alright, you can take Ani and I'll go with Henry. **_

Ani looked up at Emma as she reached for her and Ani looked at me to see if it was Ok.

_**It's alright Ani, Emma is a friend. **_

Ani smiled and went willingly with Emma.

I looked at Gold, Regina and Belle. _**So I guess we'll just meet up after Henry and I are done? **_

"That sounds like a plan," Regina said with a smile.

I smiled back. _**So... Are we good now? I'm not a threat to Henry since I can't even light a spark, not that I'd wanna hurt him. Besides, you could easily blast me apart before I even tried. **_

"We're good," she stated.

My grin broadened and I gave them a parting salute before Henry dragged me out. We got there quick enough and I was amazed at the library Henry showed me. There was an ancient magic lingering among the shelves so I treaded carefully and with respect. Once my investigation was done, we went to Mary Margaret's house.

When we walked in, Ani was sitting in Regina's lap, looking quite at ease in the former Evil Queen's lap.

_**Mary!**_ I smiled happily as I caught sight of my friend and moved to give her a hug. _**Did you miss me? **_

"Of course I did! You look great, though the hair is new. But I'm so glad you're here! Come in and meet David."

I walked over with a smile. _**So the sleeping prince finally wakes up. It's nice to meet you. **_

David shook my hand. "And you. Henry's told us a lot about you."

The day turned into evening and passed in pleasant conversation and I was excited to learn Mary Margaret and David had a baby boy together and they let me hold him.

_**Wow, so much has happened. Where have I heard the names Anna and Elsa of Arendelle before?**_ I looked over at Gwen. _**Gwen, have you heard the names before? I know I have but I can't put my finger on it. **_

"Isn't that a kingdom near wherever Hans is from?" she grumbled.

I snapped my fingers as I remembered. _**Of course! Hans is from the Southeren Isles and Arendelle is that kingdom that lost it's king and queen recently. Those poor girls.**_ I frowned, knowing it was never easy to lose your parents. _**No one has really heard from them since the kingdom basically closed itself off. **_

"Wait, you know of Hans? Has he tried taking over your kingdom, too?" Emma spoke up suddenly.

I looked at Gwen in confusion. _**What do you mean try to take over my kingdom, too? **_

"Hans tricked Anna into becoming engaged to him so he could kill Elsa and become king." Emma explained. "He failed obviously but he tried again when Elsa ended up here."

"He tried to marry Desmoira," Gwen said.

_**Keyword, 'tried.' He was a suitor and I kept turning him down. He gave me the creeps, but everyone else was so charmed by him. Nearly managed to turn half the kingdom against John when Hans claimed John was only trying to marry me for my crown. That no good dirty rat! I knew he was bad news! Elsa hasn't been crowned Queen back in our world so that means it hasn't happened yet**_. I looked at Gwen. _**This is serious. What do you think we can do? We can't interfere but perhaps when Elsa is crowned, we could go and monitor it. I rejected him, so who knows how far he's willing to go. I don't like the idea of him tricking someone like Anna who's basically been kept inside and naive to the outside world. **_

"You can be exposed to the world and still be naive," she stated.

_**Anna's had it worse. From what I know, she's never been outside the gates. Should we tell the king or will the council not believe us? You saw how most of them were in his favor. **_

"I don't know how you plan on monitoring it," she exclaimed, "he sees you and your cover is blown!"

_**I'm not completely helpless you know! Sheesh! It'd be real easy to change my looks even without magic. I'd rather it not come to that but Grandfather does have talismans that are glamour inducing. All I'd have to do is slip one on, and I'd look completely different. Do you have that little faith in me? I do have other means of watching the situation besides going in person you know. Besides, as queen it'd be my duty to attend the coronation so I'd have a viable excuses.**_

"Maybe you two should broach the subject another time?" Mr. Gold suggested, heavily.

I narrowed my eyes at Gwen before looking away. _**Well, we came for the reason I needed to come. How long are we staying? I have things I need to do back at the castle since they keep thinking I need to be in charge of decorations and all the other fun stuff. **_

"Yes, I'm sure that you'd like to get to your beau," Gold added.

_**Because I don't trust my brother at all when it comes to him. **_

"Have a little faith, dearie," he said, "It's not like he's a villain, now."

I bristled slightly.

"Get worked up all you want now, but not even your dear grandmama scares me."

I huffed.

"Maybe Gwen and I can go for a walk," Regina suggested, "bond a little bit as you and Miss Swan have some catching up to do?"

"That sounds fun. We can swing by the Rabbit Hole like we did when you first came. We can grab Ruby too."

I thought about it before glancing at Ani.

"Rumple and I can watch her for you." Belle volunteered, cheerfully.

"Oh yes," he moaned, glancing at Regina. "Sounds riveting."

Belle elbowed him lightly. "Come on Rumple. When are we going to get another chance to babysit such an adorable child?" She pouted at him slightly.

Ani climbed down from Regina's lap and toddled over to Gold, giving him the same look.

He stared at her curiously. "And I suppose that you believe puppy eyes work on me?"

Ani climbed up on the couch and cuddled into his side, never losing the puppy eyes.

He sighed, knowing that he'd be in trouble if he didn't yield.

I tried hidng my smile behind my hand at how cute it was. _**At least she's not kicking you in the shins like she did Beckett.**_ I pointed out helpfully.

He simply grunted.

"Well, now that that's settled," Regina said as she guided Gwen out the door.

I stopped Gwen and hugged her, trying to say I was sorry.

She remained somewhat stiff until I let her go before she followed Regina.

"She needs to work some things out dearie," Gold commented, "she'll come around, but let me warn you..."

"Gold," Belle warned.

"I will be having words with that walking corpse," he stated.

I blinked at him innocently, giving nothing away. I looked at Ani. _**Alright Munchkin, I'm going out with Emma to unwind so I need you to be a good girl and listen to Belle and Mr. Gold like you would me or someone at the tower. Behave and I'll see you later. Belle, I have her pajamas in her diaper bag, she probably needs a bath but you don't have to do that I can give her one at the inn. I won't be out too late and I'll leave you the key to the room if you want to settle her there for the night. **_

"Oh, it's no problem," she replied.

I smiled gratefully. _**She loves fairy tales before bedtime and that usually sends her off. Usually John reads to her since I can't but I think she'll enjoy listening to you.**_ I scribbled my number on a spare piece of paper and handed it over along with the extra room key. _**Here, text me if there's any problems.**_ I knelt down and Ani hopped into my arms for a kiss and hug goodbye. _**Bye sweetie. Be good. **_

She nodded and scuttled back to Belle.

_**Will you let me know where you plan on being so I know if I need to pick her up? **_

"We'll most likely be at our house, I can write directions for you." Belle offered.

"I'll drive her over so she's not walking in the cold." Emma said.

_**Great, again thank you so much for this.**_ I blew Ani a kiss before Emma and I headed out. We swung by Granny's so I could change into something more flattering before we picked up Ruby and headed out.

It was just as I remembered and I enjoyed hanging out with Ruby and Emma again, despite our age differences. While Ruby was off dancing and Emma was talking with a man I assumed was her lover, I went back to my spot at our table and pulled out my phone to text John. I had shown him how to use a phone and he was getting the hang of it.

_Hi, love. Thought I'd check in on you and see how you're doing. _

_Hello my angel, I'm doing well. How is your girls' trip?_

I smiled as I blushed happily. _It's going good. Gwen is out with an old friend of mine and I'm hanging out with two of my friends at the Rabbit Hole. _

_Why are you and Gwendolyn not together?_

_Complicated. She's trying to work some things out for herself. X(_

_I'm sorry to hear that, but you're having fun at least, right?_

_Of course. Minus the guys trying to hit on me and offering to buy me a drink. I just flash my ring and they back off. It helps if you're friends with the sheriff. ;)_

_Is that so? Well, maybe one of those fellows will get you a drink as congratulations. That would be the proper thing to do._

_Don't worry. None of them are handsome like you are. ;) And is it now? I wasn't aware of this. I am underage still you know. _

_That never stopped you now, did it?_

_No, but I was supervised by you or Tony. I don't have my guardians here with me to give me permission and it'd look bad for Emma if she agreed to let an underage have a drink. _

_That is true..._

_I wish you were here. I miss you. _

_I do too, love. I miss you as well._

_How has it been going with Tony? Any luck? _

_Well..._ I blinked in surprise when I received a video that had Steve, Tony and John.

_What is that? Do I wanna open that? I'm scared now. XD_

I opened it anyway and John was sitting on Tony with a grip on his ear. Steve was in the background, monitioring the situation it seemed.

"What has Moira said about trying to do that?" John scolded.

_**Tony? Is this a face to face call? **_

"I'm innocent!" Tony cried, but his face said otherwise.

"Tell her what you tried to do, Stark. By the way, you look lovely tonight, my love."

_**Tell me what? And aw, thank you. I really wanted to look good. **_

"Tell her," John scolded, twisting Tony's ear.

"What are you doing at a bar?" Tony asked, trying to dodge.

_**I'm not alone, I'm with the sheriff of the town and she's been keeping an eye on me as has my friend, Ruby. I've also been flashing my ring to keep people away. Now, answer the question, what did you do? **_

"Uh... I might have tried to do that one thing with John that you strictly told me not to," he muttered.

"Fortunately for Rolfe," Steve added, "I had been teaching him some self defense."

_**You tried to zap him?! Tony! And thank you Steve! I'm so happy that you're helping him I could kiss you. **_

Steve blushed as he waved it off. "It's nothing."

It certainly set off that jealous streak as John twisted Tony's ear again. "Ow! She said she could kiss him, not me!"

I giggled. _**Just punishment. And I wouldn't wanna kiss you anyways. I was kidding John. Tony you are in big trouble you hear me? **_

"Aw, where's the love, sis?"

_**It's gone when you keep trying to zap my John. **_

Ruby sidled over at that moment and peered over my shoulder. "Ooh. Who are the hot guys and why haven't you shared?" She pouted at me playfully.

"Is that one of your friends, love?"

_**This is Ruby. Ruby, the totally hot auburn is mine, so he's not up for sharing. He's my fiance John, the blonde is Steve Rogers and the asshole getting his ear twisted is my brother Tony. **_

Tony waved. "Hey."

Ruby waved back. "The blonde is pretty cute. Is he single?"

Steve blushed even more.

"Totally," Tony exclaimed, "you want him?"

I laughed when Tony got his ear twisted and Steve whacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey, if he doesn't mind a girl with a bit of a wild side, then sure!" Ruby said as she winked at Steve.

"Ow! Personally, I think he could use one!"

_**Tony, you're digging your own grave. I'll give her your number Steve! **_

"Wait, what?!" Steve asked.

Ruby and I collapsed into laughter.

"Don't worry handsome, I don't bite... Much." She teased.

"Sweet merciful fondue," Steve muttered anxiously.

_**Easy Steve. She's playing or is she?**_

"Uh oh, love? I've got to let you go. Loki set off the Hulk again."

_**Aw. Tell Loki I'm gonna kick his ass.**_

"Will do." He blew me a kiss before hanging up.

I pouted slightly._** I didn't even get to say bye or I love you. **_

"That Hulk sounds like a messy character," Ruby suggested.

_**I have the feeling Loki set him off on purpose. **_

"Loki's a bit of an instigator, huh?"

_**You have no idea. He seems to have some sort of grudge against John for some reason. **_

"Oh," Ruby said in a way that suggested she knew why.

_**What? **_

"Oh nothing," she replied.

_**Ru, spill. **_

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she countered

_**Ruby come on! You sounded like you know, or should I go get Emma and her built in lie detector? **_

"You'll never break me." Her grin suggested just that, too.

"My ears are burning." Emma quipped as she slid into her chair.

_**Emma, Ruby knows something and pretends she doesn't. **_

"What's there to know?" Ruby retorted.

_**You sounded like you knew what was going on with Loki when I mentioned he appeared to have a grudge against John. I'd like to know what it is so I'm better prepared. He ruined my conversation with John! **_

"Wait, this John is your fiancé, right?" Emma asked.

_**Yes...?**_ I looked at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"Oh," she said as the realization dawned on her before she zipped her lips.

_**Oh? What oh? Emma! Don't do that to me! We're friends! **_

"Yes, and some times friends let other friends learn things out for themselves because they'll never understand otherwise," she countered.

I pouted as I started thinking about all the times I've seen John and Loki interact. _**Wait... He's jealous of John? **_

They looked at me like, duh.

_**Why? I mean I was just his student and I don't see him that way. He sure as hell never gave any sign he felt that way about me since he stood up in defense for John and I to wed. **_

"Did he? Really?" Ruby asked, giving me a look.

_**Yes, when Hans kept trying to say John wasn't worthy, Loki stood in his defense and offered to fight Hans too. He said he supported us. **_

"Des, why would Gwen always have to offer interference like you said if he...?" Emma suggested, giving me the same look.

I sighed, rubbing at my head. _**Well, this is awkward. I don't know why he's doing one thing then doing another. **_

"Most men can't figure out things for themselves half the time," Ruby pointed out.

"I'll drink to that," Emma agreed.

I sighed as I drank some of my water in agreement. _**Men are so dumb sometimes**_. I paused when my phone dinged, telling me someone was trying to text me. I looked and saw it was from John, saying Hulk was under control.

_You hung up on me. ;( Kinda rude. _

_I'm sorry, my love, but Loki really did put himself in a fix._

_Jealous jerkwad._ I flinched slightly when I texted that because I didn't know if he knew. _Not you. _

_It's possible that he was up to something like that. To take on the Hulk, after all._

_*Sigh* He's a stupidhead. I didn't get to say goodbye or I love you. _

_I truly am sorry, my love. I love you, terribly much so._

_It's fine. I love you too, like the moon loves the stars in the sky. _

_:) You're so sweet to me. Have fun, my love._

_I know. I'd have more fun if you were here with me. You never told me how it went with Tony about us going away together_.

I'_m still trying to work on it. He suspects and keeps stalling._

_Hang on one moment, my love._ I opened a new chat and texted Tony. _Tony? Tony pick up your dang phone or I will sic Hulk on you! :( Tony, John tells me you keep stalling on him. If you want your precious lab to remain in one piece, you'll agree to what John has to say. Got it? _

_XP_

_I mean it Tony! Gwen has Gremlins positioned all around the tower and they're eager to go at your lab. I'm a big girl and honestly I need this time with John. Or should I tell everyone about your secret guilty pleasure? I'm sure the press would have an absolute field day if they knew! ;)_

_..._

_I'll do it. You know I will. So, do we have a deal? _

_Fine!_

_Thank you! :3_

I received a picture of Tony with his crazy eyes and a rather obscene gesture.

I went back to my chat with John. _John? Guess what? :D_

_What, my love? Aside from Tony stealing the poptarts with a rather grouchy face?_

_I got him to agree! *Happy Dancing* _

_Oh, well that makes a lot of sense now. That's wonderful!_

_I may or may not have threatened him... XD_

_That makes even more sense._

_But it worked! Just think of it, just you and me alone on a romantic vacation for a whole month! _

_I cannot wait._

_I'm thinking somewhere with plenty of sun where we can stretch out on the beach. I'll get to see you in a swimsuit. ;3_

_You've already seen me in a Grecian robe._

_Your point is? _

_What's the difference?_

_Well... Your entire chest and back will be exposed. ;)_

_Um... I don't have one of those kind of swimsuits_.

_I'll get you one! :D We can go shopping when I get back! Don't deny it, you want to see me in a swimsuit too! ;) Then again, I feel like you're gonna blow a gasket if I show too much skin. I really do wish you were here, I'll have a hard time sleeping without you to hold me. _

_I do, too. Not even the pukitas have been able to help._

_I'm sorry. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Hopefully not too long. How are things at the castle? Nothing burned down yet? _

_Everything's fine. Why would it burn down?_

_It was just a question dear. A joke. Why is it I'm always on party planning? XP. _

_Because your first one was such a success?_

_Are you flattering me? _

_No, I'm stating fact._

_Aw. I'll talk to Gwen and see how long we'll be here. I think Ani misses you. She's used to you reading to her before she goes to sleep. _

_I miss her, too. Good luck._

_Thanks._ I looked up when Gwen came inside and started walking towards us._ Hang on Gwen's here. I'll ask and then get back to you. _

_**Gwen? Do you know how long we need to stay? **_

"I was hoping for a bit, but we can go back any time," she said.

_**Ok, how long is a bit do you reckon? I don't want to pull you away from Gold after going so many years without seeing him. But I do have to be back soon to decorate and see preperations for the Christmas Ball since more kingdoms are going to be showing up. They say I have a week, possibly a week and a half before they need me back. **_

"To be honest, I was hoping for at least a week," she confessed.

I smiled. _**A week sounds good. We can try for a week and a half if you want. That's them being generous at most. Honestly, I wish they'd at least ask me before they tell me. How are you feeling? Any better? **_

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's alright?" she said, looking me in the eye.

_**Sure. Totally fine. I need to see if John knows anything about Arendelle. **_

_Still there? _

_Me, my love?_

_I am texting your phone so of course you ;P I need a favor. _

_Of course darling, what is it?_

_What do you know about the kingdom of Arendelle? I know that the ship the king and queen were on went down in a storm and the kingdom was closed up after. Other than that I don't know much about it. Doesn't Arendelle specialize in some sort of resource? _

_Hmm... I believe that their major resource is ice, but I'll do some research for you my love._

_I know they have some sort of magic there but I can't remember. See if there's any sort of magical source or magical creatures. Thank you! _

_As you wish._

_Thank you again! I'd use my scanner but it's been malfunctioning since we got here. I have a feeling Hans has designs on that kingdom, more specifically one of the princesses. _

_Oh dear. I'll get started right away on that research then._

_Yeah. Turns out they have a magical world here, only it's harder to get to. It's called the Enchanted Forest and everyone in Storybrooke were once fairy tale characters brought here by a curse. They recently had a run in with Anna and Elsa and Emma told me about the Hans from the Enchanted Forest and what he did. We need to monitor Hans and his brothers in the future. Alert the king of my findings and see what we can do to keep an eye on the Southern Islands. Find out when Elsa is to be crowned as well. Hans is supposed to strike somewhere around that time. _

_Right away._

_Thanks love! What would I do without you?_

_I'm sure that you would manage, my darling._

_Perhaps, but I'd miss you terribly! Who else would tell me to stay out of trouble that I'd actually consider listening to? _

_Good point. *kiss*_

_*Blush* *Kiss kiss* I found out we'll most likely be back in a week. Can you survive that long without me? ;)_

_I shall surely try._

_Well, you can text me or we can video chat if you get too lonely. Just stay out of trouble and if Xanatos asks you if you'd like to help him in an experiment, say NO! I don't want to come home and find you've been turned into a mutant. _

_I shall remember that my love._

_Good. :3 I love you so very much. Just think. In a few weeks time, we'll be celebrating our first Christmas together. _

_I can't wait. I love you, too._

_I best go. I need to pick up Ani and get her settled into bed. I'll see you within a week. I'll text you in the morning. _

_I'll be waiting. Goodnight, my love._

_Goodnigt my dearest. _

I hung up and looked at Gwen. _**I need to go get Ani. It's late and she should at least sleep in a bed. Do you want to come or...**_

"Yeah, I could use a hot bath," she stated. "Thank you for showing me around Regina, I really needed it."

I smiled at Regina gratefully before turning to find Emma, Gwen following behind.

"Oh Des! There you are! I want you to meet someone. This is Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook." She gestured to the man clad in dark clothes. He was handsome but my spine stiffened when she said Hook.

"Seems my reputuation proceeds me," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you wanted to skin my godfather," Gwen quipped.

"He certainly isn't in short supply of girls with pretty faces," he chuckled.

_**Well, the Hook I know is a coward who doesn't hesitate to shoot children out of the sky or try drowning them. But I've learned things aren't always what they seem here so I'm willing to trust you, especially if Emma does. **_

"Aw, be still my beating heart," he said, placing a hand over his heart.

I chuckled. _**It's nice to meet you Captain Jones. **_

"The pleasure is all mine." He took my hand and kissed it.

I couldn't help but blush faintly. _**Careful captain, I'm an engaged woman. **_

"Wait, you're engaged?!" Emma asked as she grabbed my left hand. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

_**Emma... I had my ring on all day and you're just now noticing? **_

"Indeed Miss Swan," Regina added, "she's never once taken it off."

Emma flushed slightly. "I guess I let the excitement of seeing my friend again kinda distracted me."

_**It's fine Emma. I'm engaged to John Rolfe. Well, not exactly engaged. It's more of a way to keep those jerks from hitting on me and thinking I'm single, but we do intend to get married. But I came over here because it's getting late and I want to get Ani settled down in a bed so she can sleep. **_

"I can take you," Regina offered, "allow Miss Swan to enjoy what little time off she has."

_**If you don't mind. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Emma, Captain. **_

Gwen and I followed Regina to her car and I sat in the back while Gwen sat in the front. The ride was silent, but I don't think any of us cared.

We soon reached what I assumed to be Gold's house and I blinked a bit in surprise. _**I never figured him to have a pink house. **_

"Hmm, it's quaint," Gwen said.

I nodded in agreement. _**I'm going to get her. I'll be right back.**_ I got out of the car and shivered as I closed the door. I looked when Gwen got out too. _**You coming too? **_

"Yeah," she muttered, "I figured I'd say goodnight to him."

I nodded before shivering again, drawing my coat closer. _**Freezing!**_ I looked at Gwen who didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. _**How are you not cold? **_

"I'm from Maine, DD" she laughed.

_**I'm from California.**_ I huffed as I headed for the door. I knocked on the door and danced a bit on the spot trying to stay warm. I smiled in relief when Belle opened the door. _**Hi Belle, we're here for Ani. **_

"Come in," she whispered, holding a finger to her mouth indicating to stay quiet.

_**How was she?**_ I tiptoed in, Gwen close behind.

"She was an absolute angel."

_**She usually is.**_ I smiled as we followed Belle into the living room. _**Did Gold survive her cuteness?**_ I paused when I saw what was on the couch and I was grateful for once I didn't have my voice because I would probably have squealed my head off.

Gold was passed out on the couch, clearly exhausted with Ani cuddled in his arms, fast asleep as well.

I pulled out my phone and took a couple of pictures because I knew this wouldn't happen again.

"Don't blackmail him with those," Gwen teased.

_**Why would I do that? I have nothing to gain from him and besides, it's precious! I'm sure Belle would want a copy.**_ I looked at her slyly, giggling when she gave a guilty smile. _**So... How are we gonna do this? It seems obvious that neither of them are going to let go any time soon. **_

As if to prove my point, Gold tightened his grip on Ani slightly and Ani cuddled closer.

"I always wondered," Gwen said, "if he could have kept me, would he have been like this?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. _**He probably would have been but from what Emma was telling me, it wouldn't have been safe for you to be here. Regina was still Dark and possibly you would have been used against him. He didn't keep you because he loves you and wanted you safe. **_

"I know, he always told me so," she replied.

_**Then you should believe him. If it's one thing you can believe him on, it's that. Now that we know where he is, you can visit him more. Actually... Belle? How well would the idea of you and the others coming back with us to spend Christmas at Disney Castle go? **_

"I don't know... it might be a bit awkward to see our counterparts," she contemplated.

_**Possibly, but I think it'd be an intersting experience. Besides, I think everyone could do with a break and get out of town for awhile. No offense but you look like you're going a bit stir crazy.**_ I looked at Gwen. Y_**ou could have longer with Gold. But, I think we need to discuss this with everyone. More pressing question is how we get Ani? **_

"We wake the beast," she stated, pointing her thumb at Gold.

I snickered. _**Sorry Belle. If it makes you feel better, the Beast in our world was an actual beast, fur and all. So who's waking him? I'm not doing it.**_

"Um, well," Belle muttered, knowing how Gold could be.

"Mr. Early Bird," Gwen said, touching his shoulder, waking him instantly.

"Gwennie," he replied sleepily.

I stepped forward. _**I know you're comfy, but I need Ani back now. **_

"What?" He looked at me before looking down, "Oh, oh yes. Of course."

I took her with a soft smile, though she seemed a bit resistant to leaving him. I got her wrapped up in her blanket and smiled at Gold and Belle. _**Thank you again. We'll see you tomorrow.**_ I headed for the door after hugging Belle goodbye and hurried into Regina's car where it was mercifully warm. _**I don't think I'll ever get used to the cold. **_

"You're from California, right?" Regina asked.

_**Yep. Left there and raised, never really left until I was 18 and I moved to Virginia but even then I didn't stay in one place. **_

"That might explain it," she replied, "it stays pretty cold here all year round compared to how warm California can be."

_**Yeah I figured. What's snow like? I mean, I've controlled ice and snow before but I've never seen it fall in real life, just on TV. **_

"Well, I'm not sure I could describe it quite as poetically as your friend," she chuckled, "but it's much better to experience it in person than on TV."

_**Maybe it will snow while we're here. It really doesn't change in seasons back at the castle. It just stays between summer and spring all the time. **_

"Yes, I think that the heroes forget the beauty that could be found within winter," she commented, "they just see death."

_**They see the same in the night and darkness. They see it as something to be feared, not something that has its own beauty to it. To be honest, I've always preferred the night and darkness to the day. There's just something beautiful about the light of the moon shining through the dark trees. They focus so much on walking in the light of the sun, they forget the moon and how comforting the dark can be. Without ligh there will be no darkness and without darkness there won't be light. I think they forget that when it comes to the villains. There can't be good without evil and evil without good. Both are needed. **_

"Not many see it that way," she sighed, looking back at Gold's house, "It seems Gwen's said her goodnights."

I looked back as well and watched as Gwen walked to the car. I smiled when she got into the car. _**Hey. You ok? **_

"I'll be fine," she said.

I patted her shoulder before making sure Ani was secure before Regina started driving us back. It didn't take us long to arrive back at Granny's. _**Hey Regina? Is it alright if I spend some time with you tomorrow if you're not busy? I'd like your help with something. **_

"I'd be happy to," she responded.

I smiled gratefully. _**Thank you. Shall we meet up at Granny's at say...9:30? **_

"I'll be here."

I smiled before getting out and heading up to my room, Gwen close behind. _**Gwen? **_I paused outside my door. _**About earlier with the book. It has things in it that aren't meant to be shared, not yet at least. I did find Vlad to an extent, rather he showed up in my head.**_ I tapped the side of my skull. H_**e can't get through to you because there's magic protecting your mind, but there isn't anything protecting mine. I want to share the book, but remember that thing that was bothering me, that I said I promised to share when I'm ready? I don't want you to find out from the book, I want you to find out from me. It's not because I don't trust you, it's the time isn't right yet. But I promise, I will tell you when the time is right. And... Like you told me about how you're always there for me, I'm here for you if you need to talk, whenever you're ready. **_

"My mind is protected because my mother made Rumplestiltskin promise to protect me," she stated. "Mab knows that very well. She knows why she made him promise that, too."

_**In honesty... I wish my mind was still protected. It's not fun to have him pop into your mind at odd times. But, he still misses us. Heh, I think we've made him go soft. **_

"No, he misses you," she said, "and that's fine."

_**Me? He misses you too. Why wouldn't he miss you? Is it because he's popped up into my head? That's only because I have no magic and I'm going to die soon anyways!**_ I paled.

"What?" she gasped. "No..." She shook her head as she backed away.

_**In my room**_. I unlocked door and went in. I didn't look at her as I tucked Ani into bed. I probably should have as when I looked back, she was gone.

I sighed and went to her door and knocked. _**Gwen? We need to talk about this.**_ I didn't hear her in there so I went back to my room and locked Ani in before going out for the woods. It didn't take long to find her at the old toll bridge or as Henry called it, Troll Bridge. She was staring over the railing into the river below. _**Gwen? I didn't want you to find out this way. **_

"What difference does it make?" she cried, "I found out with my foster mother the very same way... Heh, he told me that nothing was written in stone, and then he left just two days after she died."

I walked over to her. _**Gwen... I'm sorry. I was a coward, thinking if I just kept it hidden, it didn't exist. I found out when I was pulled from Greece. I just wanted life to go on as normally as possible.**_ I sniffled, wiping my eyes of tears before they froze. _**I didn't know how to tell you or anyone else. I didn't want to. Not until I was absolutely sure there was no way to save me. Yen Sid said I badly damaged my core and now it's killing me. I have a year at most. **_

She grinned ironically and shook her head. "Stupid leprechaun with his stupid luck. Every time I find a bit of happiness, something happens to tear it away."

I laughed. _**Yeah. Stupid. But I'm not gonna give up. **_

"Neither did mum," she muttered, "Regina could see that I knew the very same kind of pain that she did..."

_**Yeah. Life isn't fair. It takes away people you love without mercy or reason. I just never thought it'd come for me. **_

"How do you plan on telling everyone else, telling John?"

_**I don't know. You wanna know something? I don't regret this. Risking my life for Ani's. I'd do it a thousand times over if I had to. But since it was magical damage, I think there could be a way to reverse it. There has to be. Physical damage on a large scale is harder to heal but magical damage, while tricky, can be healed over time. We just have to find a way to do it. I feel there is a way to do it, but I can't do it alone. Will you help me? **_

"I know one way for sure, but you'd never take it," she chuckled sardonically. "It's actually how my godfather is still alive, isn't that ironic?"

_**Becoming a Dark One? **_

"No, taking someone else's time," she explained, "Would you believe that my boyfriend, Donny, before he left me for the one person who made my life miserable because she would put out, he tried to help me find a way to save my mum."

_**What? **_

"He did research on multiple routes, and the one that provided answers required dark magic," she continued. "I knew that mum would never forgive me if I cheated someone else out of their life so that she could live. So, I took the book Donny found and I found a way to send it to Gold."

_**I thought Gold was alive because he was the Dark One. Only his dagger can kill him. I'm not surprised you sent it to him. **_

"No, Regina told me that Hook almost killed him," she proclaimed, "that he escaped death by _borrowing_ what was left of Cora's life, Regina's mother."

_**Actually... Snow was the one who killed Cora to save Gold. She told me. **_

"What difference does it make? Cora still lost out as did Regina."

I shook my head. _**No, I... Promise me you won't say anything but I did research on the Dark One and their dagger and... A Dark One can only be killed by their own dagger. That's how a new one is made. **_

"I know very well, DD," she muttered, "He told me that himself. I am simply stating that one possible route but there's no going back, and while I love you, I can't do that to someone else not even for you."

_**I'm not asking you to. Because you and I both know John would offer himself in a heartbeat. I wouldn't steal time from anyone. I'm not worth that and I couldn't possibly do something so cruel or ask you. So we need to find some other way. **_

"I only know of one person who could help," she growled, "as much as I don't want to see her."

_**Who? **_

"Mab."

_**Yeah, sure. How are we supposed to find a dead woman? Whatever you saw in the book I can't say anything about. Trust me. I want to tell you but I can't. I know Oberon suggested I try coming to Avalon. If I have to I will. **_

"If you do... try looking for her there. That island would be the one place that can help her regain her powers and strength."

_**That is if she's alive. I don't know why I hear them but I do. It's possibly a line of defense set in place. I really don't know. **_

"You can keep thinking that, but I... Well, I don't know, I just... I just feel otherwise."

_**Well, we won't know for certain. I'm talking to Regina tomorrow and see if she can help.**_ I blinked as I thought of something. Y_**ou know... Oberon and Titania told me that I was still alive because I still have magic, even if it's a small amount. Which means my core isn't completely destroyed. We have hope to fix it then.**_

"Hope," she muttered, "the last thing that was in Pandora's box."

_**Exactly. Because without hope, what reason do we have to try? **_

She looked at me in uncertainty.

_**Hey, we won't know unless we try and if we don't have hope, might as well jump from the bridge now and end it. Because the day I am without hope, is the day I cease to exist. **_

"I haven't had much reason to hope for a while now," she confessed.

_**Well, now you do. Besides, who else are you going to torment Loki with? You are the Bonnie to my Clyde. Or Clyde to my Bonnie. I'm not picky really. **_

She didn't reply as she looked out at the moonlight.

_**We can't give up. You have to be my maid of honor at my wedding. **_

"Just as long as I don't end up looking like Little Bo Peep."

_**Please, it's me I'm worried about looking like Bo Peep. **_

"If the princesses have their say you will, I think that they are forgetting at times that this is your wedding... Makes me glad that I have no plans on getting married. Mother is probably rolling in her grave at the thought of never having grandchildren, mum too."

_**Ha. Well, I talked to Giselle and gave her some ideas for some possible dresses that I wanted made and then I'd pick which one I'd like best. We could just give the one they pick a rather unfortunate accident. **_

"Let's not jinx yourself."

I laughed. _**Come on. We need to get some sleep. You should spend the day with Gold tomorrow. **_

"I'm going to," she stated, "I've got questions that only he can answer about my mother. It seems that he was a reluctant friend of hers, but as he put it, she wormed her way into his heart that he just couldn't bring himself to kill her."

_**I wish I had someone like that. **_

"Oh now I feel loved," she chortled.

_**Oh pooh! You know what I mean! I meant someone to answer my questions dum dum! **_

"Who's the bigger dum dum? Me, or the one without the gum gum?"

_**The one without the gum gum. And the dum dum without the gum gum better run run from Atilla the Hun Hun. **_

She laughed at that.

_**That movie was the best. Me no dum dum, you the dum dum. Come on, I'm freezing my butt off out here. **_

"Yeah, you Californians can't seem to handle the cold too well," she teased.

_**Hey! Watch it! You don't hear me picking fun at you... You... Mainians! **_

"Oh but you have on those hot summer days," she countered.

_**No I haven't. I welcome the heat because then I could go swimming in the ocean. **_

"You mean that you don't remember teasing me for pinning Loki down and using him to cool off?"

_**Ha, still do. Wimp. You can't take the heat! **_

"And you can't take the cold. So, we're even."

_**Uh huh. Come on. Hot bath remember? **_

"Yeah..."

_**Come on. We're here to relax and have fun remember? **_

Gwen and I returned to the inn and said good night. Ani was right where I left her so I went into the bathroom to soak in the tub. I had my phone with me, but I was curious.

_John? You still awake? _

_Yes, love?_

_I have a question_

_Yes?_

I paused, wondering if I really could go through with my question. _If... I were to suddenly come down with something that could kill me and I only had a year, maybe less, what would you do? _

_I'd do whatever I could to make that last year one that you would never regret._

I sniffled, tears suddenly appearing in my eyes.

_What brought this up, my love?_

_I don't know how to say this..._

_No._

I started to sob as I clutched my phone in my hand, almost to the point of shattering it. _John? I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way. _I paused when I didn't receive an answer. I sighed and dropped my phone onto my towel and sunk lower in the water.

I must have dozed off because the water had grown cold and something was banging around. I was just too tired to care at the moment so I sort of rolled over onto my side in the bath and closed my eyes again. I didn't care if my bath was ice cold now, I just wanted to sleep a bit more. I scowled when the noise persisted. Was Ruby doing something again? Because whatever she was doing was making an awful racket.

"Moira!"

I cracked an eye open, thinking I had heard John, but I shrugged it off to being tired. Suddenly the banging stopped and I heard a door open. Ani probably opened the door and Ruby stopped whatever she was doing. I closed my eye again and shifted so my back was to the bathroom door. I'd just stay in here a little longer.

The next thing I remember was a towel wrapping around me as I was lifted out of the water. "Moira."

I simply yawned and snuggled into the sudden warmth, suddenly shivering.

I was carried into the bedroom and placed on the bed. I could hear them rummaging through my clothes before they came back and dressed me. They then took the time to dry and brush my hair before braiding it. After they seemed satisfied that I was ready for bed, they tucked me in and climbed in after me, holding me close.

My shivers stopped and I pressed back into the warm something behind me. My eyes opened to see Ani next to me, fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. I reached over and placed a hand on her head before smoothing her hair back. I paused as I started to think. If Ani was there then... Who was behind me? I started turning my head to see, starting to feel a little freaked out.

"Moira," John all but wept.

I flinched and turned my head around. What was he doing here, rather how did he get here?

I looked at him as he gazed back with a tearsoaked face, still crying with a pitiful expression on his face.

I opened my mouth, wanting to tell him it'd be alright, anything, but the sight of his tears tore my heartstrings and I looked away again.

He just tightened his grip and gently pressed his forehead against the back of my head.

I pressed my hands over where his rested on my stomach before I turned around in his embrace and pulled him to me so I could kiss him. I could taste his tears as I kissed him, but I didn't care. All I cared about was trying to convey how sorry I was for the pain I caused. I pulled back only so we could breathe. I then used my fingers to wipe away his tears, but they just kept falling.

He turned his head to kiss my palms as I tried to wipe away the tears.

_**John... I'm... I'm so sorry. I really didn't want you to find out this way. Forgive me. **_

"I'd rather have found out this way then never knowing until it was too late."

I looked down, feeling guilty because that was how I originally intended it. _**I have a year, maybe less if I use magic. When my hair goes completely white, we'll know my time is up. **_

He winced, pressing his forehead against mine.

_**Grandfather says it's a possibility I won't live to see our wedding day. **_

"Then we best find someone to do the binding ceremony... before it's too late."

_**I want to ask Puck. I want him to do it. He's the only one I trust. We could always move our wedding up. I don't need a fancy dress or anything like that. We could go down to the church they have in town and marry there. I'd rather spend one night as your wife than never marrying you at all. **_

"I want to give you a good and proper wedding," he said. "You deserve that beautiful dress, the beautiful church, and all of your friends. You deserve all of it."

_**What if I don't want that anymore? **_

"You deserve to at least have your grandfather there to give you away properly."

_**I just want you. **_

"And you will have me, my love... my Moira."

I_** want you now, I don't want to wait and risk it. **_

"But to do it here, it doesn't seem right. We should at least wait until we are back in Disney."

I sighed, rather unhappily. _**You should leave me. You deserve someone who isn't going to die on you so soon. Once I'm gone, the king is just going to nag at you to remarry and produce an heir. I won't even be able to give you that, so it's unfair of me to ask you stay with me.**_

"I'd rather stay with you than have a hundred heirs."

_**But... Your legacy. You at least deserve something to show for it. **_

"My legacy will be written whether I wish it or not, and I won't have any say over it. I want it to at least say that I never gave up on the woman that I loved."

I sighed knowing there was no winning with him. _**Oberon said I was still alive because I still have magic, which leads me to believe my core can be fixed. Gwen said she knows away, but we both refuse to do it. **_

"Dark magic..."

_**Yes, I would live by taking the time from another person. She refuses to do it and I refuse to even consider that option. So, we need to find another way. I'm talking with Regina tomorrow and seeing if there's anything to be done. **_

"Regina?"

_**The Enchanted Forest's version of the Evil Queen. **_

He held his breath as he looked at me in surprise.

_**Don't worry, she's nice. She's just had a really rough life. **_

He nodded, not sure of what to say.

I_**t's fine. I trust her and so does Ani. **_

He nodded again, knowing not to argue with Ani's instincts.

I smiled as I stroked his cheeks._** We'll find a way. **_

He smiled back hopefully.

_**Even if I have to go to Avalon or Asgard, we'll find a way. How are you here anyways? **_

"I begged Yen Sid to bring me here... after destroying the phone you got me... sorry."

_**You destroyed the phone? How'd you do that? **_

"I threw it against the wall..."

_**Ouch. Bad John.**_ I bopped his head playfully. _**Maybe I oughta give you a spanking to the seat of your pants for destroying the phone. **_

"I was upset," he objected.

_**I was teasing. Now, promise me you'll stay in the room tomorrow. People here aren't exactly used to outsiders showing up. **_

"I'll try."

_**I'll hold you to that. Go to sleep. I'm not going to disappear. Goodnight John. **_

He snuggled into me like always as he settled.

I smiled and pecked his lips and settled in.

The next morning came and John was still fast asleep. I left John some money so he could order some food for himself when he woke up. I got myself and Ani dressed before I took her down to the diner where to my surprise, Regina was waiting, even though it was still two hours before we were to meet. _**Good morning Regina. **_

Ani ran over to where Regina was sitting and held up her arms. "Up pwease!"

She smiled in surprise, lifting Ani up happily.

_**Mind if we join you? **_

"Not at all," she replied.

I slid into the seat across from her and smiled when Ani settled happily in Regina's lap. _**She really likes you. **_

I looked up in surprise as a man I never saw before came into the diner with a little boy about maybe three or four and a pink bundle in his arms and headed for Regina. "Hello Regina. The kids were good last night though Roland tried staying up so he could see you come home." He gave her a kiss before looking at Ani and me in surprise. "Oh hello, are these friends of yours Regina? I've never seen them around town before."

_**That's because we're just visiting. I'm Desmoira and this is Anika, though she prefers Ani. You must be Robin Hood and Roland.**_

Roland stared at me before pointing at my hair. "You have white in your hair."

"Roland," Regina scolded.

_**It's alright Regina. I'm used to blunt kids, I live with one.**_ I smiled at Roland as he clambered up into the booth next to me. _**Yes, I do have white in my hair. Wanna know why? **_

"Why?" He asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

_**Because I fought off three nasty witches and my white hair is a mark of my victory. **_

"Whoa!" Roland looked so excited and it was just plain adorable. We chatted with Robin and Roland for awhile before Gwen decided to make her appearance. By then, we had already eaten and Regina and Robin let me hold their baby girl. Her birth was a bit of a complicated story, so I didn't press. She was absolutely adorable though as she was all smiles and coos.

_**Morning sleepy beauty. **_

"Mmm," she grunted.

Gold chuckled as he showed up shortly after. "Gwennie has never been much of a talker until after her morning tea after she went through... the change."

_**You've got that right.**_ I slid Gwen a mug of hot tea as she sat next to me.

She sighed happily as she poured a splash of milk in it with some honey. "I'll say this, I like my tea like I like my men, hot and foreign."

_**Gwen! Children! **_

"She's got tunnel vision at the moment, dearie," Gold explained.

I sighed shaking my head and bounced the little one gently in my arms, drawing a few giggles out of her. I smiled when Gwen looked over and her gaze landed on the little bundle of joy in my arms. _**Isn't she precious? **_

"Regina? Is this..." Gwen asked, looking at Regina for confirmation.

"That she is," Regina said with pride.

"She is beautiful, just like you said," Gwen sighed, "Hi little one."

She gave Gwen a wide gummy smile.

_**Makes me wish Ani was still a baby. But, I'll have plenty of my own soon enough. She is gorgeous. Regina? If I may? I'd like to give her a gift. I'm no fairy godmother but I'm sure you won't want one of the fairies giving her a gift, judging how meddling they can be from what Ruby and Emma told me. **_

"Please," Regina said with a slight nod.

I looked down at the little one in my arms and thought. _**Well, let's see. I'm quite sure you don't need the gift of beauty as that's been done before and I can already tell you'll be gorgeous when you grow up. Plus, I don't think your mum would appreciate you getting such a superficial gift. Singing is overdone too as you can get better with lessons, so what should your gift be, hmm? **__I thought long and hard before smiling.__** Sweet one, my gift to you shall be the gift of wisdom, so that as you grow, your wisdom will lead you to make good choices and help others when they need it. You'll grow into a kind and wise leader some day and people will look to you. I also gift you with protection, so that none with ill intent can ever harm you or those who seek to take you away from those you love shall never be able to.**_ I pressed a kiss to her forehead where an imprint of my lips glowed for a moment before it faded away. She cooed happily as she smiled at me. I looked up at Regina. _**She'll make an incredible princess someday, someone for her people to look to for guidance. **_

"Thank you," Regina breathed.

_**Of course. She's deserving of it. Faes don't give gifts without good reason and only to those they feel deserve it. And she's more than deserving. **_

Breakfast finished up rather quickly and Regina and I went to her home while Robin went with Roland to practice archery.

Regina opened her door. "Please, make yourself at home. I know it's not a Disney castle or an Avenger's tower, but it's my safe haven and I'm proud of it."

_**It's gorgeous. Trust me, if I had to pick between the castle, the tower or here, I'd pick here. It's smaller, true, but it feels more homelike. You've done an amazing job with it. **_

"Why thank you," she replied.

I smiled when I saw a few basket of apples placed in places where they'd be most decorative. _**I see the apple theme is still going strong. To be honest, I'd be surprised if there weren't apples placed around. Certainly adds a very personal touch. I really like it. **_

"They're my specialty," she confessed.

_**And you shouldn't change it. I suppose I should tell you why I wanted to speak with you. **_I sighed as we sat down. _**Truth is, I did get the white in my hair from fighting witches... But that's not the whole story. I damaged my magical core really bad. Grandfather says I'm dying because of it. **_

"The moment your hair becomes completely white, you shall die," she commented.

I nodded. I pulled out my book and opened it to a page with Mab. _**I have reason to believe that she's still alive. I keep hearing her in my head and at first I thought it was maybe a spell she used after she vanished when I was about 15 or so, but what Gwen said got me thinking. I think she's hiding somewhere and she wants me to find her. For awhile now, I've been dreaming of an island but I can't find it anywhere on any maps. **_

"Avalon," Regina muttered, "Avalon cannot be found unless it wants you to find it."

_**Gwen mentioned that's its possible Mab is hiding there and could restore her magic. But how can she hide there? Oberon would sense her in a second. I don't know if I'm meant to go to the island because she's there or it's calling me for some other reason. There was something else. I was speaking with Oberon and Titania and they said I was still alive because I still had magic, which led me to believe that maybe it's not too destroyed, that maybe it can be repaired to an extent. Gwen said she knew of a surefire way but it's incredibly dark magic and neither of us are willing to do it. I was wondering, since you know so much about magic, if there's a way to repair my magic core. I realize I could ask Rumple but he'd ask for a price of something I wouldn't be willing to pay. **_

"Don't ask him, even Gwen knows better," Regina spat warningly, "Also, don't count your grandmother out just yet. She is extremely powerful, and could very well hide underneath her son's nose should she choose."

_**I'm not, Grandfather warned me about him. I wanted to explore my more readily available options before I go off on some quest for her. **_

"You're afraid that Oberon will keep you on Avalon," she said with a small amount of smugness.

Y_**es. I won't lie to you about that. I am afraid he'll keep me there, but I'm just half Fae. If he did keep me, the treaty would break and our kingdoms would be at war. I honestly don't like being the one thing that keeps the shaky truce in one piece. **_

"I bet," she said with a roll of her eyes, knowing the weight such a role could have. "I see that Mab still shows favoritism, even now."

_**I never understood that. I wish she wouldn't. When I asked once, she said it was because I had something special in my future that she needed to prepare me for. She never told me what, but I feel whatever it is, isn't all that good. She did say that Gwen was well protected in both the physical world and in the dream world and she didn't need as much supervising as I did.**_

"That doesn't stop me from giving Henry just as much attention as I do Roland and Esther*," Regina growled.

_**Which further increases the chances she's using me for something and she couldn't use Gwen because Dracula got to her. **_

"So, that's the walking corpse I heard Gold muttering about not too long ago?" she asked intrigued.

_**Yep. We've been seeing him in the dream realm since we were young. I met him when I was six. **_

"To be honest, I'm a little surprised that you haven't noticed how long Mab has been showing favoritism. Have you never wondered why Oberon is ruling Avalon while his brother is missing? I mean, from what I've heard, the Erlkönig has always prefered being under the radar, but he went off the map after a certain pirate's death."

_**Because Mab was insane and hated humans and they didn't agree so Oberon defeated her and ruled. The Erlkönig supposedly went on to rule the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth before passing it onto his son Jareth. Jareth did mention that his father took on lovers after leaving Jadis and one was a pirate. I still think that was Gwen's mother. And Mab always kept me busy during lessons and she said Dracula was taking care of Gwen like she was taking care of me. So I never questioned it. **_

"He wasn't the one who taught her magic," Regina explained, "It was Jareth, who taught her most of what she knew. Dracula was mostly a companion; he only taught her how to ballroom dance, but not much else."

_**Well, it's Mab. She's been known to lie among other things. I believed her and let it be. Then she took our memories so we forgot about her, him, and each other.**_ I started rubbing the mark on my wrist, a nervous habit I started recently.

She grinned, "She tried, Gwen has quite the talent, I hope you know." She pulled out a paper that she offered me.

I took it from her. _**What is it?**_ My eyes went wide. _**She drew this of me? Heh, you're right she did try. I always kept drawing pictures of Vlad and Gwen when I knew her as Hannah. Vlad changed to become more detailed, but Gwen always remained the same age I remembered her as. It used to freak my friend out because I'd have all these dark drawings, some just of his eyes. I guess I should be grateful my parents didn't question it and put me in therapy. **_

"Gwen told me that she has more in her castle," Regina mentioned, "you should go see. She'd love to have you visit."

_**I probably have more in my desk back in my old room. I'd love to visit but when they've got you running around from world to world to gather data, it doesn't leave much time for social calls. Usually at most I'm lucky if I can see my brother.**_ I started rubbing my wrist again.

Regina must have noticed as she held out her hand to me.

I held out my hand, wondering what she wanted.

She took my wrist as she looked at the mark on it. "Strange... the child in the beginning of the book has the very same mark, but that was a thousand years ago. How can that be possible?"

_**I don't remember ever seeing this before. It showed up after Halloween. Oberon seemed curious about it, too.**_

"I bet he did," she muttered curiously. "I mean you yourself said that you were either his child or his brother's, which if you are correct about Gwen, then you'll be half sisters. Your grandmother wouldn't train a 'halfa' as you pointed out at one time."

_**But Oberon's child is dead. Everyone knows that. The villains killed her and Jareth was an only child. Pretty sure he'd be able to tell if I was his sister or not. I mean I look nothing like him or Erlkönig or Jadis. Gwen looks more like them. **_

"He doesn't suspect that she's his sister like you do," she countered.

_**No offense to Jareth, he's a few owls short of a flock. There's a lot of things he doesn't notice. **_

She laughed softly, "I won't deny that, but wouldn't the Erlkönig have kidnapped Gwen if she were his?"

_**Wouldn't he have kidnapped me if I was his too? **_

"That is if he knew," Regina sighed, "Mab is quite the fanatic for secrets, which is why I warn you to be cautious about the secrets that you keep. You might think that you are protecting the people you care about when you keep them, but you only end up hurting them in the long run..."

_**I know, I know. Emma said the same thing. I don't want to keep secrets, but I don't know what I'm up against. **_

"Don't be surprised if it hurts you in the end," she warned.

_**I know, but if it keeps my family safe then so be it. I'd rather it hurt me than them. **_

"What's the difference if they get hurt either way?"

I sighed._** Just until I know more. **_

"You could always ask Oberon," she suggested.

_**Ah! Don't do that! You can't say his name three times in the same room! That summons him! That's how you summon any of us! **_

"Gwen isn't here, neither is Mab," she replied in complete confusion.

"Mab is no more," Oberon growled, "and Gwendolyn is still learning."

I jumped, landing on the floor in shock. _**Ow!**_ I sat up, rubbing at my hip. I looked to see both Oberon and Titania there. _**I had nothing to do with this. **_

"We know dear," Titania said with a smile.

"Well, I will say this, blue skin or not, he certainly is as dashing as they say," Regina hummed.

_**Regina!**_ I looked at her in shock, my face scrunched up. _**Don't, that's weird! **_

She smiled at Oberon like a girl with a crush.

_**Hey! Remember Robin? Your soul mate? Oberon's married and will you stop looking at him like that? Its weirding me out! **_

Esther let out a soft cry and I went and got her out of her bassinet while Regina kept looking at Oberon. _**I swear Essie, you're mum's off in la la land making goo goo eyes. **_

Esther let out a soft laugh as I bounced her slightly.

"Esther?" Regina asked, looking at Esther and me. "What's wrong?"

_**She's a bit fussy and judging by the way she keeps sucking on my knuckle, I'd say she's hungry.**_ I explained as I carried her over to Regina.

"I'll feed her, I suppose I should leave you with my new guests," she said, gently taking Esther and leaving the room.

_**Why me? You're the one who called them here.**_ I pouted slightly, rubbing at my mark again.

"She called _me_ here, Titania came of her own choosing like always," he said, casting a smirk in Titania's direction.

_**I repeat, I had nothing to do with this. And that was creepy, seeing her flirt like that.**_ I shuddered. I don't know why but it was like that time someone tried flirting with my dad. Awkward as hell.

"I am aware, Desmoira," he said, "I am also aware that you finally told your fiancé as he is here now."

_**On accident. He smashed his phone. It was expensive too.**_ I mourned for a moment. _**He's safe back in the room. **_

"Your fiancé is here?" Regina asked, coming back from the kitchen as she fed Esther.

_**Eh... Yes, but I told him to stay put in the room since your people tend to freak out if someone from the outside shows up. Besides, last thing I need is him wandering off and ending up in a ravine somewhere. **_

"You do remember that Granny might show up to clean, right?"

_**I know. I let her know when you went out the door to put Essie in her car seat. If he's smart, he'll stay put. What are the chances someone felt their magic when they showed up? It's starting to get rather pressing since there isn't a whole lot of magic to begin with. **_

"I'm sure that Gold has sensed it as well as Gwen."

"You mean Rumplestiltskin?" Oberon grumbled.

"Yes," Regina replied warily.

_**What are the odds of him showing up in just a few minutes? **_

"Vlad! Get back here!" Gwen cried, rushing in chasing after her runt.

Vlad sprung up and landed on my head to escape her while Mina and Ani's Pukitas followed suit. _**I am not something for you guys to hide with! **_

Oberon and Titania shared in a chuckle as Gwen took Vlad off of my head. "Sorry DD."

"Moira, I'm sorry, I don't know how they got here," John panted, holding Rascal.

Leo and Luna chittered at him before they disappeared down the back of my shirt.

_**Ack! Get them out!**_ I jerked around as their little paws tickled.

Mina went in after them and they came back out rather quickly as Mina followed, sitting on my head as she chattered at them angrily. She then climbed down to my shoulders and wrapped around my neck, almost possessively.

"How on earth did you come across these creatures, by the way?" Oberon growled, scaring the pukitas. "I never got to ask during Thanksgiving."

_**John bought them off a merchant who said they needed a good home. **_

Oberon turned to John, who stiffened. "And where did he get them?"

"Uh..." John muttered as he held Rascal close, who had his eyes covered.

_**He didn't say. Said some stranger gave them to him because they were being eaten. Their original home was destroyed so they traveled. I gave them a home at Disney Castle where they'd be safe. They are rare creatures so they should be protected. They matter just like any other of my subjects. **_

Oberon glanced at me before growling at John as he let it go.

I picked Mina up and held her in front of me. _**Mina, did you and the others sneak into John's bag? **_

She chittered at me before giving my nose a small lick, trying to be cute.

_**That's not going to work.**_ But I cuddled her close anyways._** John, I thought I told you to stay put. **_

"He would have if those little imps hadn't of gotten out when Granny went in to clean," Gold explained.

Henry followed in after him with Emma right on his tail. "Whoa."

Emma stopped short as she stared at Oberon. "Regina? Why is there a giant blue Smurf in armor in your living room?"

"Why does everyone call me a smurf?" Oberon exclaimed.

I snorted in laughter at that, trying to hide my smile. _**Well...**_

"When did you get here, Papa Smurf?" Gwen asked as Oberon raised his hands in frustration and defeat.

I started laughing again. I sobered up as I offered to take Esther from Regina so she could avoid spit up on her obviously expensive suit. I settled down on the couch and placed Esther at my shoulder to burp her while I watched everything.

"Well, it seems Regina mentioned my dear husband's name three times," Titania explained, "a dangerous thing to do if you are not aware of who you are summoning."

"Don't think that I don't know that you were talking about me," Gwen stated, holding Vlad close.

"With love, dear, with love," Regina teased.

I smiled. _**Exactly. It's because we love you so much, we just couldn't resist! **_

"Uh huh," Gwen commented.

_**Oh tish. Come on Gwen, you know we love you. Right Esther?**_

Esther was silent aside fromt the little unhappy noises she was making due to some gas in her tummy.

_**Eh, she'll probably answer when she releases the gas.**_ I continued to pat and rub her back to help her out. I smiled as John sat next to me. _**You just can't stay put can you? **_

"I tried," he promised, "truly I did."

_**I know. I'm just messing with you. **_

Esther finally let out a burp and cooed happily.

_**There we go. **_I moved her so she was cradled in my arms and she could see more of the room around her. I smiled when John leaned over to get a better look at her.

"She's adorable," he said.

_**Isn't she just? Her name is Esther. **_

"I like it, what would you name our children?"

_**I've always liked... Annelle. I have loads of other girl names stored in a little notebook back home. **_

"May I see it when we get back?"

_**Of course. **_

"Why are you here, John?" Gwen asked.

_**I told him. I felt he needed to know. **_

"That doesn't exactly explain how he got _here,_ though," she retorted.

"I pleaded with Yen Sid to bring me here," John answered as she nodded.

_**And apparently our little furballs stowed away. Speaking of where's Ani? **_

"She's with Belle in the library." Gold informed me.

_**Ok then. So, what do we do now?**_ I started sliding the book out of sight, not wanting to answer awkward questions. I managed to get the book under the couch without anyone noticing.

"That's a good question," Regina mentioned, "I don't think my home can handle any more people."

_**Maybe we should reconvene at Granny's then?**_ My ear twitched as I caught a faint sound of thunder. _**Odd. There wasn't supposed to be any storms.**_ I looked at Gwen. _**You don't suppose...? **_

By the look on her face, I knew she saw Loki. "Yes?"

"Well, looks like we have a charming little get together," Loki quipped.

"And you weren't invited," Gwen, Gold _and_ Regina replied.

I stood up, Esther tucked safely against my chest. _**Loki? What on earth are you doing here? If I walk outside, am I going to see an imprint of the Bifrost on the ground. **_

He winced as he looked at me.

_**Who else came with you?**_

"Des!" Tony cried.

"What did you do to my lawn?!" Regina exclaimed, rushing to her front door.

"Who is she?" Loki questioned, pointing his thumb at her over his shoulder.

Esther let out a shrill cry at the sound of both Tony and Regina raising their voices. She started bawling in fright, not liking all the loud noise.

I started rocking her and she eventually calmed down, only the occasional whimper escaping her.

_**There, there baby. It's alright. Tony, you do that again make her cry, I'll pound you into the ground! **_I glared at him as Regina came back in. I rounded on Loki. _**You! Get your behind back out there and fix her lawn! Now!**_ I kept my glare up, telling him I was serious.

"I can't," he said, "I tried to convince Thor of another route."

_**Wait, if you're here and so is Tony... Where are the others? **_

"No more people," Regina ordered, "my house can only hold so much."

_**Did you let Thor loose in town? **_

"No," Loki replied, "I told him to stay put, I told all of them." He glared at Tony as he said this.

"Well, they didn't listen obviously," Regina spat.

"What?" Loki uttered.

I facepalmed. I handed the baby to John and grabbed my coat._** I'm going out after them. Gwen? You coming? We might wanna hurry before Ruby gets her hands on Steve. **_

"Do I want to know?" she asked, following me.

_**Uh... Well... I was on a video chat with John and Tony because Tony tried shocking John again. Steve was keeping an eye on them and Ruby came over and saw him. She seemed pretty attracted to him. Thor will most likely be where there's food so we should check Granny's. Steve is probably with him to keep him out of trouble. **_

"If she liked Steve, how do you think she'll respond to Thor?" Gwen implored, "I mean, he's taken on beasts twice her size."

_**Oh that's not good. But then again, Ruby will back off when she learns he's with Jane. It's Steve we need to worry about since Tony blurted out that Steve was single. **_

"And Bruce?"

_**Bruce is probably in the library, where we'll find Nat and Clint. Clint because it's the highest point in town and Nat to keep an eye on Bruce. So Granny's or library first? **_

"Granny's."

_**Agreed.**_ We hurried off to the diner and went in. Thor was busy eating while Ruby was flirting with Steve as he sat at the counter.

"Down Red," Gwen said, "I don't think anymore blood can rush to Steve's head. Steve, you are redder than I have ever seen John when Moira whispers something in his ear."

_**Hey! Right here you know! Now, you're giving Ruby ideas. **_

"I never said it was a bad thing," Gwen giggled.

"Sweet merciful fondue," Steve practically squeaked.

_**Gwen, you broke him. Why'd you have to go and tell him that for? **_

"Oops," Gwen muttered.

_**Would you say he's as red as Rudolph's nose now?**_ I peered at Steve's face. _**I want to say yes. **_

"I'd say so," Gwen replied, poking his cheek.

_**Well, we better get him out of here before he faints. I ain't lugging his heavy arse out if he does. Thor? Come on. Back to the house**_. I paid for what he had eaten and managed to get him out of the diner while Gwen got Steve. I went into the library and found Bruce, Clint, Nat and Ani and started back for the house, Belle deciding to come along. We finally made it back but Steve was still bright red.

_**We're back! **_

"No more people," Regina cried.

"Sorry Regina." Gwen winced sympathetically.

_**Well, we all can't stay here! Granny doesn't have enough room in the inn and there is no way we're gonna ask someone to put up with you guys. So, you need to go home. **_

"Aw!" Ani whined as she held onto Tony's leg.

"Des, we need you to come back to the tower," Tony stated.

"Well, that certainly put a kibosh on our plans," Gwen groaned.

_**Why? I'm not due back for another week and a half! Besides, I still need to talk to Regina about something important! Can't it wait? **_

"Christmas needs your help," he replied.

Gwen looked at me wide eyed as Ani smiled at Tony.

_**Me? Why me? **_

"Scott asked for you specifically," he said, "Well, you along with the rest of us."

I sighed. _**Well if the jolly man in red calls for us to help Christmas, we can't refuse. **_

"Not unless you're a dead man on the naughty list," Gwen giggled.

I snorted in laughter. _**Sorry Regina, looks like we'll have to continue another time. But, you can contact me through a mirror or by phone if you wish. Will you say goodbye to Roland for me? Mary Margaret and David too. **_

"I will," she said, "You and Gwen take care."

"Bye Godfather," Gwen sighed, giving him a hug, "I wish I could have stayed longer."

"As do I Gwennie dear," he replied. "You be safe, you hear?"

I hugged Regina and the others goodbye, planting a gentle kiss on Esther's head and one on Henry's. _**Stay out of trouble kid. I wish you could come visit us, I'd love to show you the tower. Oh! I left my bag inside. I'll go get it.**_ I scurried back in the house and slipped my book into my satchel out of sight before going back outside.

"Okay," Gwen exclaimed, "so we don't do anymore damage to Regina's lawn, we're leaving _my_ way."

"And how do you plan on handling all of us?" Loki jeered.

"She won't, Trickster," Oberon stated, "I will."

We waved at everyone before we reappeared in the tower.

_**Whoo, head rush.**_ I shook my head slightly.

John and Oberon both stayed near by to steady me.

_**I'm fine! Sheesh. I'm not gonna shatter. I need a drink.**_ I took a few steps towards the kitchen and wobbled slightly, but regained my balance. I rummaged around in the fridge until I found an unopened bottle of root beer and decided to have that. I wandered back into the main room, sipping at my drink. _**So, what does the man in red need me for? **_


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Black Sand In The North Pole

"Someone has been making the elves sick," Bruce said.

**_Someone made the elves sick?_ **I raised an eyebrow. **_I know they can get the Elf Flu, maybe they caught it? I mean they work in close contact so naturally they'd get sick._**

"Not at this level," Steve added, "Scott doesn't have that many left that can help him get ready for Christmas. This bug was spread like wildfire."

**_Are you serious? Almost all his elves are sick? So wait, if they dont' get better, that means no Christmas?_**

Ani let out a sharp wail before she started crying at the thought of no Christmas.

Oberon placed a hand on her head. "Hush now child, that is why he called for your sister."

**_Seriously why does he need me though? Wouldn't this be a job for the Council Of Legendary Figures since Scott is on the Council?_**

"Actually, he asked for all of us," Thor muttered.

"Wasn't the last time Santa asked help from the Avengers because Loki was being a combination of a Scrooge and a Grinch?" Gwen asked, "A Scrinch, if you will?"

_**Gwen. Not helping. Why is he asking us?**_

"Nah," Tony objected playfully, "Maybe a Grooge?"

"That sounds too close to Groot, who might take offense," Gwen countered.

**_Hey! Christmas crisis here! Not the time!_**

"Then let's go," Clint stated.

_**Why didn't Scott ask the council though? Never mind, how are we getting there?**_

"Um..." they looked at each other.

Oberon sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Follow me."

Titania chortled as she followed her grumpy husband.

_**You guys are unbelievable. How is it that you haven't ended up dead?**_ I rolled my own eyes, following Titania.

Oberon stood on the balcony as a sleigh appeared. Gwen went up to the deer as they sniffed at her curiously.

_**Oh no. No, no, no! You are not getting me in that thing!**_

Ani squealed and ran over to the deer as well, giggling when a few of them sniffed at her. One of them looked at me and grumbled something.

_**I don't like your tone, Prancer.**_

"Comet!" Ani corrected.

_**Sorry, Comet. I am not getting in that thing. How are all of us supposed to fit? I don't get in anything that flies unless I'm flying it or it has seatbelts.**_

One of the other deers passed gas, making the others laugh.

I wrinkled my nose. _**Nope. Not doing it.**_

"Get in," Oberon growled as he took the reins.

"You'll find no better driver than my husband, Desmoira," Titania stated, taking a seat next to him.

I sighed as I climbed in next to Titania after she got in next to Oberon in the front.

Ani hopped into the front with us and sat in my lap.

"Looks like some of us are going to be sitting on laps," Tony said.

_**Or you could just fly in your suit Tony and Thor could fly as well. Free up room in the back. That way no one listens to you whine about if we're there yet and Lord Oberon tosses you from the sleigh.**_

"It'd be easier if they just ride in the sleigh," Oberon groaned, "Thor can only fly so far, and Stark's suit can't make the trip most likely."

_**Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Tony is going to be a pain and if you toss him I'm not saving him. Ani, do you have to go potty before we go?**_

"No." She said before her expression scrunched and she scuttled out of my lap. "Yes!" She scurried back inside.

_**Everyone else, you better go too because I don't think we're stopping.**_ I got out to follow Ani in and take care of business, as well as to pack some extra blankets and cold weather wear. I came back out after everything was done and handed out what I had packed. _**You're going to need it.**_

"Trickster, either Gwen sits on your lap or you sit on Thor's," Oberon snapped. "Rogers had already swallowed his pride and sat on Stark's!"

I sighed as I climbed up next to Titania and once Ani was properly bundled up, I pulled the sleigh blanket up so all four us were warmer. _**Loki, do it or stay here.**_

He growled as he yanked Gwen onto his lap as she yelped in surprise.

_**Say cheese!**_ I snapped a picture of them before they could react. _**This is going on the Christmas card!**_

"I look alright, right?" Gwen asked.

_**Yep! Maybe I can photoshop in some antlers and a red nose on Loki.**_ I held my phone out of reach when Loki swiped at it. _**Bad Loki.**_

"Swiper no swipey!" Ani said at him.

"Loki," Thor growled.

"Steve, gotta change places," Tony groaned, "You are heavy."

"I did warn you," Steve said as they switched places.

I snapped another picture. _**Cute!**_

"You're comfy," Tony said as he made himself comfortable.

Ani and I giggled. I turned around and found a note.

_Please help yourself to the cookie dispenser and the hot cocoa and have a safe trip. -S.C. _

I passed the note to Titania as Oberon urged the deer on.

I gripped the seat as the sleigh headed for the edge of the roof. _**I don't like this!**_ I closed my eyes as the sleigh went off the edge of the roof.

"Dessie look!" Ani cried happily.

**_No thank you!_**

"Woohoo!" Gwen hollered as the Avengers cheered with her.

I tightened my grip on Ani, scared to look. _**You are all nuts.**_

Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves on this flight, even Titania was having a good time.

I finally decided to look and peered over the side of the sleigh. _**That's... Really high...**_

"It's not exactly flying," Gwen said, looking over herself.

"No," Oberon muttered, "it isn't, but it can have it's perks. Trickster, please refrain from pushing Gwendolyn out."

"I have no intentions to, milord," Loki replied.

**_Liar._** I pressed a button and a warm cookie popped out and I gave it to Ani.

"Whoever said that I was lying?" Loki pouted.

_**You're the God of Lies. Besides, we all know you would if you could, why else would Lord Oberon mention it. Be good and I'll give you a cookie.**_

He grunted.

I snickered as I turned back to the front.

"Are we there yet?" Tony whined.

I looked at Oberon. _**Can I toss him if he keeps asking? Please?**_

"Only if he has his suit and after we pass the Artic Circle," he replied.

_**He usually packs it. Thank you! How are you doing back there John?**_

"I can't feel my face," he muttered.

I handed him a scarf and a hat.**_ Here. And you get onto me about the cold, Gwen. It snows where he's from and he's complaining, while I'm from California._**

"I tease you about the cold," she retorted, "there is a difference."

I stuck my tongue at her. I got the cocoa thing going and passed them around, sharing mine with Ani. Once we were finished, I stifled a yawn, feeling pleasantly warm as my eyes began to droop. I couldn't help myself as my eyes closed and fell to the side.

I felt a gentle hand on the crown of my head shortly after.

I opened my eyes with difficulty and lifted my head, looking around sleepily.

"Well, it seems she has awoken," Titania teased.

"Indeed my lady-wife," Oberon chuckled.

I blushed and climbed out of the sleigh only to hit the ground as my feet buckled under me. I winced and looked down, frowning in confusion at the green skirt spread around me. **_What the? What am I wearing? I wasn't wearing this when I went to sleep._** I examined the dress more to see a red sash tied around my waist in a bow at the back, white long sleeves that puffed up at the wrist with red lace at the end, more red lace across my shoulders baring them slightly and the sides of my hair pulled back and pinned with what felt like holly. A warm cloak similar to Belle's only in green was settled comfortmfortably over my shoulders and the hood hung down my back. I peeked under the dress to see red high heels with little green bows at the toes. _**No wonder I fell. I hate heels! I look like a thing of holly.**_

"I don't know," Gwen said as she twirled around, " I kind of like it."

_**I don't.**_ I pulled at my skirt. **_I'm in heels, so I am not happy._** I turned this way and that examining my new dress. **_Why are we dressed like giant things of holly? Actually you just looke like a holly berry._** I glanced at Ani and her dress was white with some red. I pulled off one shoe and snapped the heel cleanly off before repeating the same with the other shoe. If I'm running around, I'm not doing it in heels. I looked up at John to see him staring at me. _**What?**_

"You look so cute," he said.

My face went red. _**I do not. I don't do cute. I thought we were here to see Scott.**_

"Desmoira!" Scott exclaimed joyously as he made his way to us.

"Santa!" Ani shrieked as she started running across the square of the Elf Village to Scott.

"Anika, hey!" he grunted when Ani hit him as she wrapped her tiny arms around him.

She giggled happily when he swung her up into his arms and held her.

I made my way over at a more sedate pace. _**You know if someone were to tell me I'd actually meet Santa, I'd say they were crazy. How badly off are you in regards to preperations?**_

"Pretty bad," he muttered, "we were all working real hard and then in the span of an hour, one of my shops is down with some bug."

_**Elf Flu? I read something about it but it's rare to catch. What can we do to help? I know how to sew and bake so I could help there. But, if I may, I'd like to see to the Elves first. See how they are and check their symptoms. Try and see if I can find some sort of connection. Maybe trace it back to where it first started.**_

He nodded, "Come with me."

I followed him to what I assumed was the hospital building and he told a passing elf to put the Avengers and the others to work. I felt my breath catch and my heart sink in pity at all the poor elves lying in beds, some so young and small looking they were in cradles, all looking so miserable. _**Oh. The poor darlings.**_ I at once began talking to them and tending to their needs and Scott left me to it. It became quite obvious that the younger elves had gotten sick while the few older ones were fine.

It was a few hours later that I finally got down to the last patient, the one who had gotten sick first. _**Hello, Judy. I heard you got sick first.**_ I sat down on her bed next to her. _**Can you tell me about that day? Did you see anything strange?**_

"Well, I was in the workshop, and I dropped a brush under one of the stations. I went to get it and I brushed some black powder. I thought it was coal dust but it was too gritty so I thought maybe some coal dust got mixed with sand. Soon after that I got sick and everyone else in that section got sick too." She said, her voice weak.

I thought for a moment before I smiled. _**Thank you. You just get better.**_

I left the hospital and ran for the workshop and burst through the doors. Scott was talking with the Avengers, John, Oberon, Titania and Gwen about something, but I paid them no mind as I scurried over to the work table Judy told me she encountered the black sand and crawled under to search. I just prayed no one had cleaned yet or else it'd be much harder to figure things out.

"Des, what is it?" Gwen asked, coming up behind me.

_**Something Judy said. It got me curious.**_ I smiled when I saw a small pile of black sand and managed to scoop it up into a small vial and cork it. I sat on my haunches and examined it. _**Scott? You don't have toys that use sand do you? Or is there any chance coal dust could haave gotten mixed with sand?**_ I shook the vial slightly as I held it up to the light for a better look.

"What?" he asked, looking at the sand in my vial, "I've never seen anything like that here."

_**I have.**_ I frowned darkly. _**Mozenrath. This is black sand from his domain.**_

"What?" Gwen gasped, "How did it, _he_, get here?"

I pulled out a small scanner and scanned the sand._** It's been carrying the flu to infect the elves. Most likely they just have to touch it.**_ I sniffed the air. _**Does anyone else smell smoke and brimstone?**_

"I thought I was imagining things," Gwen muttered.

"Hades," Oberon snarled.

_**Now the question is, why bring Mozenrath here of all places? What would Hades gain from ruining Christmas?**_

"The question is, what would he have to lose?" Scott pointed out. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. If Mozenrath succeeds in his task, I'll assume that Hades gets a soul out of it. If Mozenrath fails, Hades still gets a soul out of it."

_**My soul. He wants my soul. He's still very angry that he was so close to taking it and then have it taken away.**_

"I'll assume that he'll be taking Moze's then, if he doesn't get yours," Gwen suggested in a worrisome manner.

I sighed as I stood. I looked at Oberon in surprise when he growled angrily. _**What? It's something I've accepted. People want to kill me or use me. I'm used to it.**_

"You wouldn't have to on Avalon," he growled.

_**What kind of queen would I be if I simply ran and hid from my problems?**_ My face was blank of all emotions as I said this.

He glared at me for a moment before he grumbled, "A downright pathetic one."

_**Exactly. Sooner we find him, sooner this is over. Scott, was there anything closed down that he could hide in? Someplace people won't go into because of the flu? And has food gone missing?**_

"The school." Bernard said as he popped up, Ani attached to his leg. "Mrs. Claus closed it after the elves started getting sick. No one has been in there since. Perfect place to hide and food has been going missing."

**_School house huh? Interesting. Then again this place is huge and with so little elves around, he's probably been moving from place to place. At most we can do is split up and search for clues. That way we can cover more ground. Now we just need to figure out who goes where and with who._**

"I'll go with Des," Loki volunteered.

"No Trickster," Oberon growled, "_We'll_ go with Desmoira."

_**But... I wanted to go with John.**_

"John can stay with me," Scott stated, "best to keep him out of trouble since it's Mozenrath."

I nodded. _**I'll seach here in the main building. Everyone else, search in all the outer buildings. It's possible he's already left this building and is hiding somewhere else.**_

"Des, you need to be careful," Gwen said, "If he's working with Hades, then he's desperate and that's a dangerous recipe."

I huffed. _**I'm not made of glass you know. I'll be fine. Mozenrath wouldn't be stupid enough to try and attack me while I'm with Lord Oberon.**_

"She's right, Desmoira," Oberon rumbled, "don't put so much faith in the fact that I am with you. He's a man with a desperate soul, they are extremely dangerous. Rumplestiltskin became the Dark One because of how desperate he was."

_**Fine. We're wasting time.**_

Oberon might have been about to say something, but Titania put a gentle hand on his arm before we started our search.

I was able to get into the some of the smaller areas to search which probably confused Oberon and Titania, but it was likely that Mozenrath had his little pet with him. I peered into another room of the workshop and sighed. _**How many rooms does this place have?**_

"Enough to house the elves," Titania said.

I sighed as I closed the door and opened another one. A ball flew out of nowhere and whacked me in the face, causing me to draw back. _**Ow!**_ I looked up and huffed. _**Ball room. Of course. Well, he's not in here.**_ I rubbed my nose.

"I suppose that we can rule out this one also?" Oberon pointed out, pointing at the name above the next door room.

_**What room?**_

"Jacks?"

I'd say so.

We kept checking in all the rooms until we reached the kitchens. _**Whoa... This place is huge!**_

Oberon sat down with a groan.

I looked at him, worried. _**Are you alright?**_

"I'm fine," he sighed, "just drained..."

I looked around the kitchen before finding a plate of cookies. I grabbed it and brought it to him. _**Here.**_

He winced and pulled away. "No, it's not that."

**_Then what is it? I feel fine._**

"I think that Mozenrath has something..." Titania moaned, "something that drains our kind."

_**Stay here. I'm going to find him and this thing and smash it.**_

"Hurry," Oberon said, "if it is affecting us, then Loki and Gwen..."

I nodded, understanding just how serious it was. _**Don't worry. I won't let any harm come to you.**_ I turned and ran out of the kitchen. _**Now... If I was Mozenrath... Where would I be hiding?**_ I wandered through the halls, feeling on edge. I pulled out my sword and held it ready. I noticed black sand splattering in a trail and followed it.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of the heir of Disney hunting me?" a silky smooth voice asked.

I turned around. _**Mozenrath. Well, you're hunting me so I'm hunting you. Question is, which of us is the hunter and who is the prey. I'm not here to hurt you. You're making a big mistake. Whatever Hades promised you, he's lying. He's just using you. He knows you're desperate which he's counting on. You lose, he gets a soul, you win, he gets a soul. Either way he's getting one. He's probably hoping we take each other out. Please, I can help you.**_

"What makes you think that you can help me?!" he snapped viciously.

_**What makes you think he will?! He wants my soul, but he'll be more than happy to take yours if you lose! I don't want him to steal yours because you don't deserve that! You've suffered enough because of others. I know the glove is killing you, but we can reverse it. Please, he's just using you. Who's to say he'll keep his promises? You know as well as I do Hades twists his promises and lies. It's not worth it.**_

"And I'm supposed to trust you?!" He gestured at me with a cruel grin. "You who can't even talk, can't even heal herself after meeting the Sanderson Sisters! Why on earth would I put my faith in you?"

_**I sacrificed to keep my sister safe! Because you deserve another chance. We're in the same predicament. Your magic is killing you as is mine. We can work together. I am going to be queen and that means looking out for all my subjects, even you. What makes you think you can trust him?**_

"Because he's a god who can heal me." He looked at his hand, which was to my surprise not clad in his characteristic glove.

_**He's the god of death! Why would he heal you? That's beyond his capabilities! All he does is bring death and destruction!**_

"I heard that he once made a gorgon beautiful again, if he can do that why can't he fix me?"

_**With a price! It didn't last! She returned to normal every time the sun set! If you let him, it's going to come with a twist that may end up killing you faster. It isn't worth it Mozenrath. We can help you without a price or worry of it coming back to hurt you later! You're still one of my subjects and I care about you. You didn't deserve anything what happened to you.**_

"Do you really think that Aladdin will let me walk into your kingdom?" He looked crazed at this point. "The next time he sees me, he may very well kill me like he had done to Jafar. No hero lets their villain live for long!"

_**Forget Aladdin! He's not the next in line for the throne I am! I won't let him! I was near tears at this point. You deserve another chance! I know you do and if he doesn't like it tough! Jafar still lives! But, I promise you, they won't keep their promise.**_

"Hades brought him back!"

_**Hades won't bring you back! You're not a member of the 13! What reason would they have you brought back?! They're just using you to try and get rid of me! That's how they work! Send someone else to do the dirty work!**_

"There's an opening! The rest of us have a chance to fill that spot!"

_**It was filled! Mozenrath please! I don't want to see you die! Is it so hard to understand someone cares about you?!**_

He shook his head. "No... You're lying!"

_**I'm not!** _I dropped the sword and slowly moved closer. _**I swear I'm not. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Please. You've suffered so much already. Please, just trust me.**_

"No!" He ran off as I chased after him.

_**Mozenrath wait!**_ I picked up my skirts, kicked off my shoes and ran faster.

"Des!" Steve cried into my ear piece made special for me, "Des, you need to find Mozenrath fast! Gwen and Loki are down and the Lord and Lady are not looking much better themselves!"

_**I'm chasing him now!**_ I saw that he was heading for the front doors and I ran faster, managing to tackle him as he opened the doors. We hit the ground and rolled down the steps before landing in the snow outside.

Mozenrath cried out as he cradled his arm. Xerxes showed up hissing and snapping at me.

_**Shut it you flying eel!**_ I tore off a piece of my skirt and started binding Mozenrath's arm. **_Stop moving! You're making it worse!_**

"Let go!" He struggled against me desperately.

_**No! I'm not going to give up on you!**_ I held on, not caring his bone hand was scratching my face and neck.

Bruce got a hold of Mozenrath and snarled at him as he made him sit still. Mozenrath shook, looking so small within the Hulk's hands.

I huffed, pushing stray hair from my face and kept binding his arm again.

Mozenrath began weeping much like a child down on his luck. I felt for him, I truly did.

I patted Bruce's hands to make him let go before I pulled Mozenrath into me and hugged him tightly, cradling his head against my shoulder. I couldn't stop my tears from rolling down my cheeks and landing on his skin. _**You're not alone anymore. Please, stop fighting. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.**_ I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.

Xerxes whined and looked at Mozenrath in worry. "He come for him! He come!"

Steve ran up to me. "Des, the device! Whatever it is draining the others!"

I pointed to where a black orb lay on the ground a few feet away from us, it had fallen out when we fell. _**Smash it.**_

The Hulk took one fist to it, causing it to shatter with an explosion that pushed him back a bit. He roared at the singed mark that it left before looking back at me.

I still held onto Mozenrath, rocking him back and forth gently as he cried. I looked up at Xerxes and held out a hand to him. _**It's alright. I won't let anything happen to him.**_

Xerxes looked at me. "Promise?"

I smiled. _**I promise. Not even Aladdin will be able to hurt him ever again. **_I jolted slightly when Xerxes curled around my neck, shaking as the others arrived on the scene. I sighed in relief to see that while they weren't a hundred percent better, Gwen, Loki, Oberon and Titania were at least able to stand, though a bit unsteadily.

Oberon looked fit to kill as he stomped up to Mozenrath and me. "Where did you find that orb?!"

_**Not now!**_ I snapped as Mozenrath flinched and clung onto me with his good arm.

"I'm afraid now is best," Titania sighed. "That orb is very dangerous and not easy to come by."

_**It's been smashed. There is no doubt Hades gave it to him.**_

"Not Hades," Xerxes stated.

"It was someone else," Mozenrath confessed timidly.

**_Who?_**

"I don't know, I didn't see their face."

**_Can you describe anything about them? Were they male? Female? Anything?_**

"All I know is that it was a man."

_**Did he say anything?**_

"No, he just appeared out of the shadow in a cloak as he gave it to Hades, who gave it to me."

"Was he tall?" Gwen suggested, "Was he fit? His build? Disney is known for their characters to have distinguishable silhouettes."

_**A cloak? Did he have a long silver zipper and chains near the hood?**_

"I... I don't remember... I-I'm sorry!" He flinched as Oberon snarled ferociously.

Shh. It's alright. I stroked his hair soothingly. **_Will you stop with the growling and the snarling already? You're not a dog. If I want to listen to snarling and growling, I'll listen to Moony or Scar._**

"Moira," John hollered, running up to me, "are you alright?"

_**I'm fine, if you'd stop yelling.**_

"What's... What's going on?" He looked at Mozenrath, then me.

_**We're taking him home with us so we can get him the proper care.**_

"Or maybe I can offer some help?" Scott said as he made his way through.

**_Can you?_**

"Well, what he needs is time before you can find someone to properly heal him," Scott suggested.

**_Father Time?_**

He winked at me in that way that he had.

I smiled at him gratefully. I stood up, pulling Mozenrath with me. _**Come on. We'll get you inside and warmed up. I'll make you something to eat too.**_ I kept a hold on him as I started leading him back inside.

"What happened to your shoes?" Hulk gruffed.

I looked down at my feet, just now feeling the cold. _**Uh... They fell off...**_

He growled as he looked me in the eye in that way Bruce usually did when he would say, "tell me the truth now." He certainly knew how to scold you with just a look.

**_I kicked them off when chasing Mozenrath. You know, longer we stand out here, the colder my feet will grow._**

He nodded as he lifted both Mozenrath and me and carried us inside.

Once we were in, he set us down and I led Mozenrath into the kitchen and sat him down. He was still shaking like a leaf so I placed my cloak around him before moving over to one of the stoves to make some soup. It didn't take long and I placed a bowl of it in front of Mozenrath. _**Here. You look about starved to death and it will help warm you up.**_

I gasped when someone turned me around. "Eeh, he certainly got you good." Gwen winced, checking the scratches Moze left on my face and neck. "You sit down while he eats, and let me clean those up a bit."

**_Yeah? Well you look like death warmed over._**

"I never said that I didn't. It's thanks to Loki though that I wasn't completely on Death's door." She pulled out a first aid kit and started cleaning the scratches.

I hissed at her and pulled away. **_I'm fine!_ **I swatted at her hand when she tried cleaning again.

"Just be still," she groused, "it's not the most pleasant, but Yen Sid said it's the fastest."

**_No. It's not that bad._**

"Maybe not, but the spots I just touched are healed like they were never there."

"May I?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure. If anyone can get her to be still, it's you."

I stared at John, just daring him to try.

He smiled as he took what Gwen offered him before looking at me. "Please, my love?"

I sighed, but stayed still. When his hand got near me, I moved my head so he kept missing.

"Moira," he scolded.

**_No._**

"You are being difficult and you know it." He tried some more.

_**It burns. And you don't scare me.**_

"Gwendolyn said it would, but it's the fastest."

_**I don't care. It burns and I don't like it.**_

"Will you let me take care of this? The faster I do it, the faster it is over with."

I kept dodging. **_Why can't I do it? I'm not a baby._**

"Because I can see where the scratches are."

_**Seriously? That's your reason? Fine make it quick, but you better make it worth it.**_ I held still so he could finish.

After he would dab the solution on my scratches, he would gently blow across them to ease the burning. He worked fairly quick and was soon putting everything back in Gwen's kit.

"See?"

**_You still owe me._** I looked up and smirked.**_ Mistletoe._ **I pointed to where it hung above our heads.

He smirked back and pulled me close as he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

John jolted when something hit him as he looked around before his gaze landed on Loki, who was busy looking elsewhere.

I scowled and picked up one of my shoes that one of the elves was nice enough to bring me and threw it at Loki, hitting him hard in the back of the head. By the time Loki figured out who threw the shoe, I was already sitting on John's lap, my arms wrapped around his head in a protective and possessive manner. He probably wasn't able to see now but I didn't care. I stuck my tongue out at Loki. **_No throwing things at my John. Do it again and you'll feel my wrath._**

Loki growled as he stomped off somewhere.

"Moira, I can't see," John said in a muffled tone.

_**I don't care.** _I rested my chin on his head. Mine. But I moved my arms so he could see, keeping them around his neck. I pressed a kiss to his head through his hair and laid my cheek against his. I looked up when Bernard walked in, Ani on his back.

"Dessie!" She cheered happily as Benard put her down. She ran over and climbed into my lap. "Wook!"

She showed me two dolls she had in her hands. They looked like the older dolls one could get. One had blonde hair and blue eyes and it looked just like Ani. The other looked just like me.

_**Those are pretty! Where did you get them?**_

Ani pointed at Scott. "Santa!" She then held them out so John could see them.

I smiled as I looked at Scott. _**Little early to be giving her Christmas presents don't you think?**_

"And if it is?" He said, hands on his hips.

H_**ey, I don't argue with the man in red. I think they're sweet. What else would you like us to do? I'd probably be most useful here in the kitchen and Tony's pretty handy with tools. I'll stay here with Mozenrath.**_

Scott agreed and got everyone assigned to jobs before everyone headed out.

I started working on making gingerbread houses and I looked back at Mozenrath who was staring at his empty bowl, looking downtrodden. I went over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. **_Mozenrath? You alright?_**

"No," he muttered.

**_Want to talk about it? I may not be able to talk, but I'm a good listener._**

"Really?" he spat sarcastically. "That's not what I heard... but if I were to elaborate, Maleficent would come for my tongue herself."

I sighed. **_Fair point. But none of this mopey business. It's almost Christmas. Come on. Up._** I grabbed him and pulled him out of his seat.**_ Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, you're going to help me. I found the best way to keep from thinking about something unpleasant is to do something to keep you occupied._** I handed him a bowl and a spoon.

"And not tell anyone else because you think that they can't handle it?" he commented, holding the spoon with distaste.

I_** never said that. You can't talk about it so I'm being your friend and keeping you busy. And it's a spoon Moze. It's not going to kill you.**_

"Everyone is talking about those secrets that you keep from John and your friends," he stated.

**_Everyone has secrets. Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. Besides, in some cases it's a matter of finding the right moment and way to tell and some aren't meant to be spoken because that would ruin the surprise._**

"Surprises are one thing, but to keep secrets can dismantle friendships faster than anything else," he pointed out. "My teacher told me that himself. Have you never noticed that villains use the heroes' secrets to pit them against themselves?"

_**Aw, I didn't know you cared. And didn't you turn Destane into one of your zombie guards things? And that's why I keep my secrets, then they can't be used against me. If someone knows the secret, then it can be used.**_

"But they can," he said. "If the secret is already known that's when it is of no use to the villain."

**_So, is this friendly advice? Odd coming from you. I see your point though._**

"I'm going to die anyway, why not give friendly advice before I do?"

I whacked him on the head with a spoon.**_ You are not going to die. Stop that. You're bumming me out._** I mocked playfully. _**Since you're so convinced that you're going to die, why not just try and patch things with Aladdin? And as far as my secrets are concerned, they aren't so much secrets as they are things I don't understand just yet and I wish to figure things out before sharing what I know. It's better to have all your information and then tell instead of giving unreliable information and theories.**_

"And if they could help you figure things out?"

**_Then I will ask them for help when I need them to. Of course, it'd be a different story if you were sworn to silence, just for the time being. Seriously, do you not know how to use a spoon? You're supposed to be a sorcerer, guess that means you suck at cooking._**

"Do you think that Destane taught me how to use a spoon?" He snapped.

_**I'd say not. I blame the bastard. I'm glad you turned him into... Well, whatever the heck those things are. Here. I'll show you.**_ I placed my hand on his, not caring it was his bone hand. _**Like this.**_

He stiffened as he looked at our hands in shock.

_**What? You look like you saw a ghost.**_ I kept helping him stir in a steady rhythm.

"You're touching my hand."

**_And? Your point is?_**

"No one touches my hand. It even bothered Genie."

_**Well, I think we've established by now I'm not like everyone else. For heaven's sake, I grew up on the horror stuff. This doesn't faze me. I'm friends with a skeleton and a member of the undead. This doesn't scare me. Now, have you got the hang of it or do I need to keep holding your hand?**_

"I'm fine," he growled.

I smiled at him, finding his grouchy nature quite cute. He watched whatever I did and copied it and soon we popped in a batch of cookies he made. They were rather lumpy and uneven when they came out and he looked ready to throw them away, but I stopped him and snagged a cookie. I took a bite and smiled. _**Not bad. These are pretty good.**_ I stole another one. _**Really good. You've got a natural talent.**_

The time passed rather quickly and I jumped when Scott came back in. He looked really happy about something. _**Scott? Does that happy face mean we're back on schedule for Christmas?**_

"If I didn't know that the Avengers were needed elsewhere, I'd hire them on as my elves," he joked.

I squealed silently and hugged him. **_That's great! As you can see, all the gingerbread houses and everything else has been baked and is ready to go._** I gestured to the row upon row of gingerbread houses, no two decorated the same.

"They look wonderful!"

_**Thank you. Moze helped.**_

"Did he now?"

_**Yep!**_

"That's wonderful! I'll be happy to put in a good word for him at the castle!"

_**Great! I'm sure my Grandfather will be happy to meet with him.** _I smiled at Mozenrath. _**If anyone can help you, my grandfather can. It's probably going to be painful, but worth it.**_

Mozenrath nodded, but he looked uncertain.

I reached over and took his bone hand in mine. **_It's gonna be ok. He may look scary, but he's fair. He won't hurt you._** The unspoken 'like Destane' hung in the air, but Mozenrath understood it clearly.

He nodded again and looked back at the table with the gingerbread houses.

**_You did good. There's creativity in that mind, we just need to bring it out._ **I looked back at Scott. _**Where's everyone else?**_

"They're finishing up the toys," Scott said.

**_I'm gonna go see them. I'll leave Moze to you and Father Time. Bye, Moze. Good luck!_** I kissed his cheek before heading off to find John.

It wasn't all that hard to do and I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. I kissed the shell of his ear and smiled, waiting for him to guess.

"Moira, I'm going to mess up," He pointed out, "Imagine the disappointment in the child's face when they see a mistake I made."

I uncovered his eyes and pouted as I sat next to him. _**That's why I waited until your brush wasn't on the toy. It looks great. Why do I feel you might end up making toys for our children? You still surprise me.**_ I picked up a little wooden jewelry box that still needed to be painted and applied the wood finish and once it was dried, I started painting flowers, birds and vines onto it. Once I was satisfied with it, I put it down just as John finished his toy.

"Gwendolyn has the dolls, Tony has the more modern toys, Steve has been helping Bruce with the bears and other stuffed toys, Clint and Romanov have been helping with the naughty and nice list, Thor is helping with the reindeer, and Loki..." He looked over at one of the stations where Loki was busy carving.

**_Where's Lord Oberon and Lady Titania?_** I nearly jumped out of my seat when Oberon alerted me to his prescence behind us. **_Must you do that?_**

"You do it to Rolfe all the time," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

_**Yes, but that's he's because he's my fiance and it's fun.**_ I stifled a yawn. **_I'm beat._**

"It has been a trying day," John sighed.

_**Chasing around the baddie in a dress and barefeet, not so fun. Not to mention all that baking. I feel ready to drop.**_ I held the finished box out to Scott. Here. _**You can give this to Lucy if you want.**_

"Thank you, I know that she will love it," he said, taking the box.

_**Great! Is there anything else you need from us?**_

"Nah, y'all go home, get a good night sleep, and make sure Tony behaves," he laughed.

_**You know that's easier said than done with him.**_ I stood up and stretched. _**I can't wait to go home and curl up in my nice soft, warm bed. Thought I think Ani has beat us to it.**_ I pointed to where she was passed out in the pile of teddy bears.

He chuckled as he looked at her. "She's a good kid... Everything is going to be alright, Desmoira."

_**Yeah. The best.**_ I looked at him, wondering if he knew.

"I know that you think you are sparing your friends, but really, you're afraid and there is nothing wrong with being afraid. It is our fear that makes us human, and it is what we do with that fear that defines who we are. Things will seem bleak, but always remember... It is darkest before the dawn."

_**Thanks Scott. There are still some things I'm trying to figure out, but once I know more, no more secrets. Thanks for letting us come up here.**_

"Thank you for helping my elves."

_**Hey, I couldn't look at those sweet little faces and say no. I'm glad Carol and Buddy are at her parents' house. It could have ended badly if they were around. Tell hi to Lucy for me and that she and her family are invited to the Christmas Ball. I'm sure she'd love that.**_

"Yeah, she'll be super excited to see the princesses, big fan," he stated with a big smile.

_**Oh you can bet they'd be happy to see her. They've heard a lot about her and are quite eager to meet the girl who melted Jack Frost's heart with a hug.**_

"That's my girl, Lucy," he cheered.

_**She's sure one heck of a special girl. She's got a pure heart, something so rare to find in this day and age, especially at her age. I don't think she's ever going to lose that sense of wonder. I pray she never does.**_

"Trust me, she won't," he promised, giving me a big hug. "Now, you all go home. You've got a kid to tuck into bed."

_**Do we have to get back in the sleigh?**_ I felt myself go a little green at the thought.

"No, now that any threats have been taken care of you can take an alternative route," Scott explained. "Follow me."

I sighed in relief when Scott led us to a mirror after I snagged Ani. _**Thank you! No offense to your sleigh, but without my magic and being able to fly on my own, I don't handle flying too well.**_ I gave Scott one last hug and gave Bernard one as well and a kiss to his cheek. **_See ya Bernard. Don't be surprised if my sister asks for you. She's grown really attached._**

He blushed as he backed away to give us room.

I adjusted my grip on Ani and stepped through to find myself back in my room that I shared with John at Disney Castle. John came tumbling out of the mirror a few seconds after me. _**Always the graceful landing dear.**_

He sighed heftily as he dusted himself off.

I_**'m putting squeaker here to bed. You go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll bring you some tea.**_ I put Ani to bed and made sure her Pukitas were snuggled up with her before heading down to the kitchen.

It was empty save for Silver, who was singing some shanty softly to himself while he peeled potatos.

"Oh, my princess is back," he said when he noticed me. "What have ye been up to, me highness?"

_**Oh, saving Christmas, chasing down Mozenrath, convincing him Hades wasn't going to help him, the usual trouble that finds me.**_

"Moze, eh?" he inquired, "So, that's who the Agrabah rat was griping about."

_**Ugh. Aladdin was here? Was he seriously griping about Moze? Geeze! What is it with the heroes and griping about their villains? You changed, Scar changed, Moze did too, but that might take some time for him to adjusted.**_

"He's battled him, dearie. He's simply worried that the young sorcerer might be playing you is all. Don't be too harsh on him, he had given Mozenrath a chance at one point."

I rolled my eyes as I sat down across from him and started to help. _**Well, he didn't see what I saw. Mozenrath looked so broken. He's dying, the cursed glove is killing him. Hades used that against him to get him to try and kill me. He wants my soul pretty badly.**_

"The curse is still killing him? I thought the glove was gone."

I shook my head. _**The glove may be gone but the curse still lingers. It seems like more of his flesh has been eaten away by the curse. He doesn't have long if something isn't done. He's already suffered so much. He doesn't deserve that fate. Still, all magic comes with a price.**_ I frowned, knowing all too well how that applied in my situation.

"Aye, Gwen's godfather seems to be real big on preaching that from what I hear," he commented, winking at me.

_**He's not wrong.**_ I placed a hand over my chest where my core was.

"Makes me wonder, though," he pondered, "Who is her godmother, and who are your godparents... surely you've got them."

_**If Rumplestiltskin is her Godfather, I don't want to know who her Godmother is. And in my case, I don't even know who my parents are. No one has stepped forward as my Godparents. Maybe I don't have them. I mean the Three Good Fairies were my aunts and Fairy Godmother acted like my grandmother.**_

"Nah, I have a feeling that you have some powerful godparents that might actually be able to rival Gwen's. Ye never know."

**_If I did, sure'd be nice if they showed up. Hey, I have you though._**

He patted my shoulder lovingly, "That ye do."

_**Silver?**_

"Yes, lassie?"

_**I... I have something to tell you. It's hard to say but I feel you deserve to know, especially since how much you're like a father to me. I've known about what I'm going to tell you for awhile, but I was scared and unsure how to tell anyone. Most of it has been on accident, this time I want to tell someone.**_

"You're dying... I know... This old cyborg eye reveals much to me, ye know?"

I looked at him stunned before sighing. _**Yes. Ever since that night on Halloween.**_

"Blasted sisters," he growled, "serves them right. I'd still like to know who took the wick out of the candle. Took the whole wick out, nothing but wax it is now, they say."

I shrugged. _**It's Disney, strange things happen all the time.**_

"Not even Herc was able, kept breaking off the burnt bit."

Hmm... Perhaps, I should investigate.

"That's an idea!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Maybe they can help you!"

I laughed. _**Well, for right now, we're just trying to find a way to keep me alive, apart from going to Avalon. I'm still alive because I still have magic, which means there's a chance to fix it! I can't give up hope!**_

"That's my girl," he said, pulling me into a warm hug.

I hugged him back. _**Besides, someone has to keep you and Tiana from killing each other over the kitchen.**_

He roared with laughter at that.

_**I'd rather not have to clean blood out of my kitchen.**_

"Oh ho ho, _your_ kitchen now?"

_**Aye, my kitchen. My castle, which means my kitchen.**_

He chuckled some more as he went back to peeling.

I smiled as I continued as well, feeling better another person close to me knew and understood.

"Moira?" John asked as he came in.

I looked at him, suddenly remembering why I came down here. I smiled at John sheepishly.

"Coo, Lord Rolfe in his bed clothes," Silver teased, "that's a sight I'd never thought I'd see."

I snorted in laughter as I placed my knife down, laying my head on my arm as it rested on the table.

John chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "How are you, Silver?"

"I'm good, Des-girl here just been helping me peel potatoes," he said.

I kept laughing, though I tried stopping.

"May I help?" John asked.

I lifted my head and looked at Silver, a grin still on my face. _**I don't know. Should we? He is in his jammies and I don't know if he knows how. He might knick his fingers. I'd hate for him to knick his pretty skin.**_ I smiled teasingly at John.

He gave me a look, but his smile crept through.

"That is a good question, does our dear Lord Rolfe know how to peel 'em potatoes?" Silver jested.

_**Peeling potatoes is a very serious business. You have to be careful not to peel too little skin off or scoop off some othe insides.**_

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he said.

I looked over at Silver before looking at John. _**I suppose I could let you help in MY kitchen.**_ I shot a smirk over at Silver. **_Sit. I'll leave ya two gents to it and I'll get ya some tea._ **I was slipping back into my old way of speaking, but it was easy to do around Silver when I didn't have to put on airs or speak properly. I wondered what John thought. I fixed tea and brought it over to the table.

John was focused on peeling a potato perfectly, while Silver had gone through five in the time John worked on his one.

I shook my head as I set the tray down. _**Dearest? It doesn't have to be perfect. It's all going to the same place.**_ I kissed his cheek before sitting down.

"I'm afraid that I might not have Loki's steady hand," he chuckled.

**_Oh pooh. None of that out of ya._**

"Oh no, it's fine, I just need more practice," he said.

_**Well, mother always said one didn't need to be perfect at peeling, just have a steady enough hand not to knick fingers. And to never cut towards oneself.**_ I corrected John's movements so he was cutting away from himself. _**One of the many lessons she's taught me in my youth.**_ I paused as I thought about my mother, my eyes growing misty. I sniffled quietly and wiped at my eyes. **_Stuff and nonsense._** I cleared my throat and went back to peeling.

Silver put a gentle hand on my shoulder with a loving smile.

I smiled back and wiped under my eyes again. **_Look at me. Making a fuss. Christmas is coming soon and it's a time for happy thoughts. It's Ani's first Christmas here and it needs to be the best she's ever had. So, what are you two staring at me for? We have planning to do._**

"We're all ears, my love," John replied.

"As his lordship says Des-girl."

_**Right. This is what we're going to do...**_


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Greatest Gift

"John? John? John, wake up."

Something was poking my side insistently as someone called my name.

"Wake up! I swear you sleep heavier than the dead!" The voice said, sounding thoroughly irritated at this point as a pillow struck my head.

"Ow," I moaned, burying my head underneath my pillow.

"Get up. It's Ani's birthday. Now wake up!" My pillow was yanked from my head. The voice sighed before a sharp pain erupted from my behind as it was struck.

I jolted in shock. "Madam!" I stared, dumbstruck as I looked at Moira. That couldn't have been her.

She grinned at me impishly. "Bout time."

"Moira?"

Her grin grew bigger. She sat next to me on our bed, grinning like the cat with the canary. She raised an eyebrow at me in amusement.

I looked around to be sure that Loki wasn't helping her play some trick on me.

"Why are you looking around?"

"To see where Loki is."

"John. I'm the only one in the room. Loki knows I'd kick his arse if he came in here."

"But how..."

Her grin grew impossibly bigger. "Surprised darling?" Her voice sounded soft and sweet, with a faint musical lilt to it. It was much more mature than it had been in the film of her younger self. She pecked my nose. "Well say something. Usually I can't get you to be quiet. I'm supposed to be the silent one remember?" She teased.

I knew tears were streaking down my face as I cupped her cheeks sweetly. "How did you... How?"

She laughed quietly, the sound music to my ears. "Let's just say a certain blue skinned Lord heard the wish of one special little birthday girl and decided to grant it."

"Bless him then, and bless her."

"It's not forever. Nothing lasts forever. It's only for the next three days. On the final stroke of midnight on Christmas, the spell is over. I'll be silent again." She reached up to wipe away my tears.

"It's better than never." I kissed her lovingly.

She giggled as she kissed me back. "Come on. We have a birthday girl to wake up." She slipped out of my grasp and picked up her dressing gown. "Come on. It's time to bring back another family tradition." She scurried for the door just as I got up and grabbed my own dres

"What is that?"

"Well, my parents would come into my room to wake me up. My father would jump on my bed and tickle me. Then my mother would cook my favorite breakfast foods and we'd do whatever I wanted all day. Which was usually a trip to Disneyland. We did the same every time someone had a birthday, whether it was my mother or father. If it wasn't my birthday, I'd help make breakfast."

"That sounds like a wonderful tradition, darling."

"Expect it on your birthday. Now shh." She opened the door and crept down the hall towards Ani's room. She carefully opened the door and crept in. She giggled quietly before she broke into a run and leaped through the air, landing on Ani's bed, narrowly missing Moony and Ani's Pukitas.

Said toddler woke up with a shriek of a surprise before bursting into laughter as Moira started tickling her.

"Happy birthday!" Moira cried happily as she snuggled Ani.

Ani stared at Moira in surprise before breaking into excited babbling that only made sense to the two of them.

Moira peppered kisses all over Ani's face before climbing out of the bed. "Come on monkey. Breakfast time!"

Ani cheered before wrapping her arms around Moira's neck. "Birthday!"

Moira smiled at me. "How bad a shock do you think Silver will get?"

I pointed at her warningly. "You better not send him to Dr. Sweet because of a heart attack."

She looked at me in mock surprise. "I would never." She carried Ani out of the room and down to the kitchens.

Silver was already awake and whistling as he prepared various foods for the coming day.

Moira shot me a look before looking at Silver who had his back to us. "Good morning Silver! I'm here to make Ani's birthday breakfast!"

"When did Mickey and Minnie hire a new..." he turned and gawked at Moira before looking around to see if he was the brunt of some joke.

She waved cheekily. "Hi. I know, 'what the devil' or 'what the blazes''

"That's an understatement, lass!" He stated, pointing at the ground, "Where's that Trickster? He's going to get a peg leg up his for sure this time!"

"No trickster. Just me."

"How is this possible?"

"Oberon!" Ani cheered.

"She right. He heard her wish, he granted it."

"Well, so that big ol' troll is a softie after all," he laughed.

Moira started laughing as did Ani. "Don't let him hear or he'll take the gift back. Now, I'm here to make breakfast for the birthday girl. So you sit and relax." She smiled as she handed Ani over to Silver. She shooed them to the table and did the same with me.

She was still cooking when the other princesses and Lottie walked in, all looking a bit tired. She didn't turn around but from her posture, she was planning something. "Good morning ladies. Breakfast will be ready soon so please join the birthday girl at the table."

Tiana looked around. "Who was that?"

"That was me. Who else do you think it was? Iago?" Moira replied, still not turning around, her shoulders shaking slightly as she held back her laughter.

"Could be, I heard him do Jasmine one time," Lottie stated.

"Where's Loki?" Tiana growled, "This would be up his alley, too."

"Why is it that everyone think it's Loki? Methinks ya'll have too little faith in him."

"That is one prince, who is too much trouble," Lottie replied.

"Aw Lottie, so cruel." Moira teased as she turned around, arms crossed. "Must you be so mean to him?"

Ani giggled, covering her mouth to try and keep it quiet, and Silver chuckled softly.

"Dessie?!" Merida gawked.

Moira couldn't keep it in any longer and burst out laughing, bending over and clutching at her stomach. "You should see the looks on your faces! Silver and John thought it was Loki, too!" She laughed harder, gripping the counter for support.

"They thought that what was me?" Loki drolled as he stuffed his face into the fridge with a yawn.

Tony walked in. "Birthday girl!"

"They thought me talking was you." Moira replied, finally recovering from her laughing fit.

Both of them froze before they looked at Moira to see if it was a trick.

She wiggled her fingers at them with a smile. "Hi."

Loki actually spat out what he was drinking like this Shamu at Sea World that Moira showed me as Tony pointed at Moira while losing his footing.

Moira ended up doubling over in laughter again. "Seriously, your faces are pricelss."

Queen Gwendolyn walked in sleepily as she snuck past Loki into the fridge. "Morning DD."

"Good morning sleeping beastie." Moira replied, snickering.

Gwendolyn stood ramrod straight before looking at Moira. "You're... are you really..."

"Hi. I assure you, Loki had nothing to do with this."

"Considering that he needs a napkin, I'd say he isn't." She glanced up at him, causing him to wipe the corner of his mouth hurriedly with his sleeve. "How are you... Wait... Is it..."

Moira snickered as she flipped a few pancakes and caught them on the plate she had waiting. She hummed like she knew something the others didn't

"That big, old softie." Gwendolyn giggled, sneaking back into the fridge.

"Nah don't say that. He won't like that! And will you get out of there? I'm making breakfast for Ani's birthday and since you're family, you're eating with us. Now out! No raiding in my kitchen." She shut the fridge door, nearly getting Gwendolyn's fingers as Xanatos and his group walked in.

"Owen!" Ani cheered as she scrambled down from Silver's lap and raced towards Owen.

"I just wanted... ice... tea," Gwendolyn pouted.

"At this time in the morning? You crazy girl." Moira rolled her eyes.

"Hey! It's virgin..." Gwedolyn muttered.

"I heard that." Moira teased, flicking some flour towards Gwendolyn before she turned towards Owen. "Bout time you got here. You're nearly late. I thought you were more punctual than this. And before you start freaking out, this isn't a trick of any sort."

Owen gawked as he looked at her in surprise while holding Ani on his shoulders.

Moira let out a muffled squeal of surprise when Tony grabbed her jaw, making her open her mouth as he peered in, trying to discover what was making her talk. "Tony! Quit!"

"Moira, my love, you might as well tell them."

"I would if Tony would let go!" She yanked her jaw free and snapped her teeth at his fingers. "Lord Oberon heard Ani's wish and he granted it. It's only for three days, now will you stop staring at me like I grew an extra head? You're freaking me out now!"

"Oberon? Seriously?" Xanatos asked skeptically.

She shrugged before pointing at Ani. "Have you ever seen anyone be able to resist her? I think not. And don't say his name again in my kitchen or else it will bring him here. Unless you want to ask him yourself." Moira eyed them all. "Well? Should I call him here so you can ask yourself?"

"No thanks," Xanatos muttered.

"Too late, he's already here." Moira said as Lord Oberon walked in with Queen Titania and King Jareth behind him.

"Gwen, what are you doing in your pajamas?" Jareth asked.

"Hey, they're modest," she pouted, twirling the tendrils near her ear.

Moira rolled her eyes before she started putting food on the table. "You could have worn a dressing gown dear. John and I wore one."

I chuckled as the Gremlin Queen simply responded by sticking her tongue out at my Moira.

"Real mature." Moira sighed, but a smile still tugged at her lips.

Ani squeaked in excitement as she reached over for Lord Oberon.

He looked at her in surprise before smiling softly as he lifted her off of Owen's shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you!"

Moira smiled. "Well breakfast is ready! Ani I made your favorites!"

Ani cheered happily as Lord Oberon carried Ani over to the table.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten quickly and Ani ran off to go get dressed. Everyone else left after a few minutes and I stayed behind to wash dishes. I paused as I felt someone behind me and turned to see the princesses. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"You should sing," Lottie exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh no. I haven't sung for nearly three years." I turned back to the dishes.

"That's why it'd be great for you to sing now," Jasmine stated.

"I probably sound awful."

"Far from it," Cinderella replied.

"I haven't sung for three years, so I'm very rusty." I insisted.

"You're not rusty when it comes to talking," Lottie countered.

"Talking and singing are two different things. Why are ya'll so insistent?"

"Because it's Ani's birthday," Cinderella pointed out.

"And? The day is all about her. She doesn't need me breaking out in song and stealing her spotlight. I want to focus on her." I dried my hands. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to start decorating not only for her birthday but also the Christmas parties." I quickly scurried out and up to my room to get dressed. I was surprised to see John was back in bed, looking quite ready to go back to sleep. "John? What are you doing?" I went over to our wardrobe and started rifling through my dresses. I pulled one out and turned back to John.

He had fallen asleep again.

I sighed and went over to him and started shaking his shoulder. "Wake up. We have a party to get ready for." I gave up and got dressed in a dark blue skirt that required a hoop, the bodice was white as were the puffed at the wrist sleeves. There was dark blue lacing across the top that bared my shoulders and I slipped on a pair of white slippers. I tied the white part of my hair back with a blue bow and started making a list of what was needed.

Ani's party wasn't going to be a huge affair since the ballroom was reserved for the Christmas Ball but the gorgeous sun room in the Western wing of the castle would be perfect.

He groaned as he tried to stand. "I'm sorry love."

"Are you sick?"

"No... I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Why didn't you wake me? Was it bad dreams again?"

He nodded.

I moved over to him and pushed him back into bed. "Will you tell me?

"It's just the same as always."

"The one about the girl?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you wake me? I wish you'd let me brew you a dreamless potion. Having all these nightmares isn't good for you."

"I couldn't wake up. I tried, but I was stuck in the nightmare."

I pressed my lips to his forehead. "I'm so sorry. You really should take something to help you sleep." I pushed him back down when he tried getting up again. "Rest. I can handle planning Ani's party. Sleep."

"But it's Ani's birthday..."

"She won't care if you sleep a few more hours. She's only three, you know. She doesn't care about that sort of thing. Rest. Owen will keep her busy and I'll come and wake you up a couple hours before her party so you can bathe and dress. Sleep." I started humming to him to try and help him sleep. It worked and he was out like a light. I crept away and headed for the Western Wing. I growled in annoyance when I heard Eric and Phillip call for me. I turned to face them and to my surprise, Hook was in between them, chained.

Hook smiled weakly at me as he waved. "Princess..."

I looked at Eric and Phillip for an explanation, fury boiling in my blood as I reached for Hook's chains to release him. The Castle was neutral, they had no right chaining him. I let out a screech of pain as my hands closed around the chains, my hands burning. I yanked them back and my hands were bright red and burnt. I started cursing angrily. "Who the hell had the bright idea to use iron?! I'm part Fae remember?! Iron burns us! Get those off him now and dispose of them! The next person who brings iron into my castle gets tossed into an oubliette!"

"DD?" Gwen implored as she moved into the hallway. "What is with the cursing? Hook?!"

I showed her my hands. "Someone was stupid enough to clap him in iron! I burned my hands!"

"Hello Gwennie," Hook said softly.

"You two! Take those off him now! The castle is neutral so you have no right to chain him."

"How is that one cuff holding your..." Gwen asked.

"It isn't really," Hook replied, pulling his hook out of the cuff. "I was simply behaving in a manner that would please the princess."

"Am I talking to statues? I said take the chain off and get that blasted iron out of here!"

Gwen giggled. "I'm starting to see why mother was taken with you."

I rolled my eyes at them. "Dummies. Captain Hook? I assume you're here to see me?"

He took his hat off as he bowed properly. "Yes, milady."

I smiled before glaring at Eric and Phillip. "Scram."

They took off quite readily.

I watched as Gwen tried to magic the chains off of Hook, but it didn't work. "Huh. Well, that proves it." At their confused expressions I explained. "I was pondering over Gwen's heritage and I wondered. Faes are affected by iron, even those with some Fae blood are affected and their magic won't work, which confirms my theory that Gwen has Fae blood in her. I mean when you think about it Gwen, you do look a lot like Jareth, more than I do."

"What will we do about his chains, then?" she asked. "Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee ran off."

I pulled out a pin from my hair and carefully started picking the lock. It took only a few moments before the cuff fell from his wrist. "There we go." I grinned, feeling pleased with myself. "I picked a few things up from Nat." I smiled at Hook again. "Will you follow me to the Western Sunroom? I'm afraid I have to decorate for Ani's birthday while we talk, that is if you don't mind."

"Where's John?" Gwen asked.

"Sleeping. He's been having that nightmare again. I fear I'll have to slip a sleeping potion into his food."

"May I help? I haven't decorated for a birthday in so long."

"Sure! I need all the hands I can get."

"I'm afraid that I won't be too much help," Hook replied, holding up his hook. "I shall gladly follow you, though."

"Oh nonsense captain. I'm sure you could play something for us while we talk. There is a lovely piano in there and it'd be nice to have some music to listen to." I told him.

"Will you also be on your best behavior?" Gwen teased.

"As well as a pirate can ever be," he laughed.

"He is a gentleman pirate, Gwen. I trust him."

"I am well aware, DD. Mother wouldn't get with any other pirate."

"That is true, Demeter has a rather unique taste in men."

"I really don't need to know the details thank you." I made an ew face in jest. "Come on before Ani catches wind of where we are, or worst, the princesses." I started leading them to the sunroom, Mina and Vlad making their appearance with Moony close behind. I paused by some of the walking brooms and asked them to dispose of the chains. They went off to do so.

Moony sniffed at Hook as they walked. He seemed satisfied as he walked by my side.

I opened the door and ushered them in. There was a spectacular view of the West Gardens from the large windows that reached from ceiling to floor. "Hopefully, we won't be disturbed for awhile." I sat down and gestured for Hook to do the same. "So, what brings you here Captain? I take it you're here for your own purposes and not for the villains. Would you like some tea or something? You look like you could use with some."

"Tea, please. I am here because I wish to defect."

"Defect?" I asked in surprise. I pulled on a golden rope cord near my chair and a bell rang. A penguin waiter came in shortly after. "Could you fetch us a tea service please?"

"Of course Princess. You're one of our favorite people." The penguin said, bowing before waddling out.

"Defecting Captain Hook? I must say this comes at quite the surprise. You are, after all, a member of the 13."

"A hollow title, I assure you."

"What brought this on?"

"Well, I would like to get back to a pirate's life. I'm tired of all of this plotting against the heroes. I'm even tired of plotting vengeance against Pan, though it can be fun at times."

"Well, to be fair, Pan is a child, a rather stupid child. He doesn't think much about what his actions will cause. So, you're here to seek sanctuary? I'm honestly not sure what sort of pirating you can do here. I mean there is the Caribbean, then again I don't think that would work."

"DD," Gwen scolded, her hands on her hips. "Queen Elizabeth had a pirate in her services, why can't you?"

"I'm not saying that! I mean what pirating opportunities would he have with me and here? I'm not objecting to you being in my service captain. I wish for you to experience real pirating again. I'm just not sure how to provide that. I mean where would you go? The villains would be out for your blood and your life."

"Well, I think she means that I could pirate against the ones who used to be my comrades."

I tapped my chin in thought. "You'd need a crew. No doubt by now the Jolly Roger has been destroyed so you'd need a new ship. What about Smee? He seems pretty loyal to you. I doubt very much your crew would agree as they were talking about mutiny when Peter brought Wendy and her family. So this leaves quite the problem. Not to mention most of the heroes are going to be up in arms about this. Not that I really care what those sometimes narrowminded dolts thing. Sometimes it's hard to believe I once respected them. Well, I'm not objecting to your service, especially if it means you'll be safer." I tapped my quill against my notebook in thought. "I'll speak with James about a ship, possibly a crew." I smiled at Hook. "Welcome then."

He grinned casually.

"Leave the heroes to me." I said, my smirk hinting at the chaos I'd cause if they tried questioning me. "Well, you're welcome to stay here in the castle until we get your ship. "Heaven knows that we have so many rooms. Now, I don't mean to seem pushy, but possibly the best way to show you really mean it by defecting is apologizing to those you've wronged. I'm not sure Pan quite counts, but Wendy and her brothers do as well as Zarina."

He paused at Zarina before looking a bit stern.

"I know you don't like it, but it's the best way to go."

"Very well."

I smiled, finding his grumpy demeanor rather cute. "Well, if that's all, I better get started on decorating."

The tea arrived then and I told Hook to help himself.

"Gwen? Do you mind staying with him? I need to get some supplies from the storage room."

"Not at all, I have so many questions about my mom." She smiled joyously.

I smiled and grabbed my list. I hummed under my breath as I reached the entrance hall and paused, trying to remember where the storage room was. I thought it was in the lower levels of the castle. I turned when the front doors opened and I heard someone call my name.

Belle from Storybrooke smiled as she waved at me. "Hi."

"Hi! I wasn't expecting you guys! Guess you took up my invitation after all. Or did Gwen have something to do with this?" I started laughing at their stunned expressions. "Yeah I'm talking. I've been getting those reactions all day."

"Gwennie was the final straw, you could say," Gold confessed.

I giggled. "Thought so."

"How are you doing, dearie?" he said with a knowing smile.

Everyone else was gawking at me

"Fantastic. Ani is very happy that her birthday wish came true. I'm trying to avoid the other princesses as they want me to sing. I told them I haven't sung in nearly 3 years, but that doesn't stop them from bugging me. Just because I live in Disney, doesn't mean I want to randomly burst out into song. I'd probably sound like Scuttle when he tries singing. So I am trying to avoid them while setting up for Ani's party and figure out how I can toss Philip and Eric into an oubliette for bringing iron into my castle."

"Iron?" Regina exclaimed, "Don't they know that iron burns any with Fae blood?"

"I'd daresay that they might, but didn't take into account it burning their future queen," Gold muttered.

I held up my hands, the flesh still blistered and red. "Apparently, it burns me just as much. Hence why I'm plotting on trying to convince Jareth to let me stick them in an oubliette as I doubt Aurora and Ariel would appreciate it if I dumped them in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Gold held his hands over mine, healing the blisters and redness.

"Thanks. Much appreciated. Hopefully, John doesn't find out and goes insane. I left Gwen in the Western sunroom if you'd like to visit with her and wait there. I'm on my way down to the castle storage room as soon as I remember where it is so I can find decorations for Ani's party."

"Thank you, Dessie dearest," Gold replied, turning to Belle, "If you'd like you can chat with her. Take care that the beast here don't try and steal you away."

"Uh fair warning. Hook is in there. Apparently he's defecting. And he's not the only former villain we have around the castle. There's Scar."

Almost as if he heard his name, which he probably did, Scar came padding down the stairs, Ani on his back, her little hands clinging to his mane.

"Hullo Scar. I see Ani found you."

He chuckled, "I can never hide too well from this little one."

Ani giggled. She caught sight of Regina and squealed. "Gina!" She waved frantically to everyone else, her grin threatening to split her face.

"Hey birthday girl! Are you excited?" I knelt down so I was at her level.

"Yes!"

"Good! Now you stay out of trouble while I get your party ready ok? Scar? Keep her out of the Western sunroom if you please."

I looked up as I heard paws thundering from the upper hallway and Moony came barreling down the stairs, making a beeline for me.

"Moony! No! Sit!"

Sadly, he wasn't able to stop and knocked me over. He panted happily before he started giving me slobbery kisses.

"Ew! No! Off!" I put my arms up to try and protect my face.

"Now what kind of beastie is this?" Gold asked in great intrigue.

"An undead one made of different animals and machine. Moony off!" I managed to heave him off and stood up. "Ew." I picked up Moony's paw and showed how his claws were coated in metal. "His skeletal structure is reinforced to withstand great force and his system is supported by mechanical means. He's a great guard dog, if a bit of a wimp when it comes to my cat." I scratched behind Moony's ear. "He's a giant ham."

"Your dreamscape friend made him, didn't he?" He said, scratching Moony's chin. "Just like those funny hares."

"Yep." Bun Bun hopped in at that moment, a carrot in his mouth. I scooped him up and cuddled him. "Hey, you. Haven't seen you around for awhile. You been good?"

Bun Bun simply wiggled his nose at me before splitting some of his carrot and sharing it with Moony.

Gabriel divebombed into my hair, squealing wildly.

"Gabriel! I've missed you! Have you been in Neverland this whole time?"

He cooed at me.

I gently pulled him from my hair. "I missed you. Were you good for Vidia? Your mommy missed you, you know. Why don't you go see her?"

He cooed happily, nuzzling against my neck before flying off.

I watched him go with a fond smile. "Well, if you just follow him, you'll find the Western sunroom. Now I just have to figure out where the storage room is."

Gold nodded as he followed Gabriel.

Moony was growling and moaning at me as if to say that he knew where the storage room was.

"You know where it is boy?"

He smiled as his tail wagged.

"Will you take me there?"

He stood and gently took my hand in his mouth before guiding me to where I needed to be.

I looked back at the others. "Uh... I guess you can go to the sun room or come with me. I might need some help getting the stuff back up."

Mary Margaret and Emma followed me with amused looks on their faces.

I stuck my tongue out at them. "Very funny."

"It's kind of like watching Lassie... with a cat's tail," Emma said.

"Desmoira!"

I cringed slightly as Snow came into view, looking rather distraught.

"Snow White? What's wrong?"

"Is Hook really here? In the castle?"

I pulled my hand free from Moony and gently gripped her shoulders. "It's alright Snow. He's here because he's defected and he's swearing loyalty to me. It's going to be fine. Is there anything else you need?" I smiled at her sweetly, trying to calm her worries.

"He is?" She looked shocked, but in a good way.

I nodded. "Yep. Now, why don't you and the princesses go...Uh... Prepare a welcome lunch for him? I'm sure he'd love that!"

She smiled, "That's a wonderful idea."

"Well, better get to it then! Keep an eye on Ani, too. Please make sure she doesn't go in the Western sun room. I'm trying to get everything ready."

She giggled as she put a gentle hand behind Scar's ear as she guided him and Ani to the kitchen.

I sighed in relief, happy she was taking it so well, and happy because she hadn't mentioned me singing. "Crisis averted. You've just met the Snow White of my world. She's the first princess and oldest of us in terms of being created, though she's only 14."

"Really now?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked back at her counterpart.

I giggled. "She's a real sweetheart. It's sometimes easy to forget she's the oldest of us. In terms of time being introduced, I'm currently the youngest princess though I'm the oldest in age. Except for Kida. She's about some 8,000 years old."

"Wow," Emma exclaimed.

"Milo said something similar when he met her in Atlantis." I replied, laughing as I remembered his reaction to her age.

Emma laughed.

Moony finally got us down to the storeroom in the lower levels of the castle. I let out a whistle at how big it was. "Maybe we should have brought Pluto with us. This is a lot like the basement in the House of Mouse. You could get lost for days."

Moony growled and looked at me as if offended.

I scratched behind his ear. "Sorry Moon. You get us out of here in good time, I'll fix you a nice juicy steak with carrots on the side."

He smiled at me, his tongue hanging out.

"How are we going to get everything back, though?" Emma asked.

"Well, there are three of us and Moony," Mary Margaret pointed out.

I nodded. "Moony is stronger than he looks. Plus, I have this." I held up my satchel. "I can easily carry things in here." I smiled at their looks of disbelief. "Let's find the supplies and then I'll show you."

"Wait, is that like the whole Harry Potter thing with Hermoine?" Emma asked.

I smiled. "Yup!"

"Cool!" Emma exclaimed with a grin.

"You're a Potterhead?" I asked, my face breaking into a grin.

"Uh well, I watched the movies," she admitted.

"Books are better. Come on. Sooner we get the stuff the better. This place gives me the creeps."

Moony led us to several crates labled party supplies.

"Alright. Stand back." I began to open my satchel and aimed it at the crates I wanted. Without much effort, they were sucked in and ready to carry. "There we go."

"Well, that was easy," Mary Margaret suggested.

"Naturally. Come on. Let's head up."

Moony led us back up and padded off for the kitchen.

"Desmoira!"

I jumped and hid behind Emma as the other princesses showed up. "I'm not singing! I'd probably sound like Scuttle!"

"Oh tish tosh," Mary Poppins said as she walked by.

"Agreed," Tiana stated, "You will sound wonderful."

"Not helping Mary." I shot at her as she walked away. "Who says I want to sing?"

"Why don't you?" Rapunzel asked. "It'd be a special gift to give Ani."

"Because it's her day. I don't want to take attention away from her. If she wants me to sing, then I will." I hoped that would be the end of it.

They pouted and walked off.

Mary Margaret watched them before looking at me. "I think they're up to something."

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have said that if Ani asks you, you will," Emma concurred.

I facepalmed. "Great. Well, for now we can avoid them. Come on. Let's get this stuff set up."

"Moira?" John called sleepily as he walked into the hallway. The poor dear wasn't dressed quite to par as usual and was rubbing his eyes.

I met him halfway and burrowed into his arms. "What are you doing up? You aren't even fully dressed."

"I know, but I didn't want to put on so many layers since I'm going to have to wash up and change for Ani's party," he explained, nuzzling me affectionately.

I blushed and nuzzled back. "You're still sleepy."

"I usually am if I'm forced to take a nap after waking up in the morning," he teased.

"Oh, hush. You were falling asleep on your own. I was just helping you along."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

I purred happily before blushing when I realized the sound came from me. "You should go back to bed. You're still tired." I tried to turn him back towards the stairs.

"I'm more hungry than tired and you always say to not starve myself."

"Fine, but you're going into the sun room and resting. I'll have one of the penguin waiters bring something. I don't like the idea of these nightmares robbing you of your rest." I gave him a look that clearly said he wouldn't be able to argue with me.

He nodded, giving me a kiss before heading to the sun room.

I turned around to see Emma and Mary Margaret smiling smugly. "What?"

"You're sweet on him," Emma stated.

"That's more than an engagement," Mary Margaret added.

"Course I'm sweet on him! I love him!" I huffed. "It's... True love."

They giggled, watching me.

"Ugh. I despair at you two. What does me being sweet on him have to do with it being more than an engagement? If I didn't love him I wouldn't have agreed to marry him."

"He loves you back just as much," Mary Margaret mentioned, "I doubt that he would let any woman be as bossy as you can be."

"Oh haha. He likes me sassy and bossy. One of the reasons he fell in love with me." I smirked, giggling.

"Come on," Emma said, "We've got work to do."

"Yep." I led the way back to the sun room and was pleased to see John was resting on one of the couches placed near the windows. I pulled on the cord again to summon a penguin and instructed they bring more tea and refreshments. "Right. Best get these crates out." I opened my bag and the crates flew out, ready to be opened. I grabbed a handy crowbar and started pulling at the lids. "Dang these things are hard to open. Gwen?"

"Yeah?" She asked, walking up to me.

"Little help?" I gestured to the lids of the crates.

She waved her hand and they flew off before sitting neatly against the wall with the nails facing the wall so that no one would get hurt.

I peered into one and pulled out a bunch of blue silk streamers. "Perfect. Ani likes blue as well as pink. See if you can find some pink ones." I started digging around more as I pulled up paper lanterns.

"Pink," Gwen exclaimed, tossing the streamers into the air.

I tossed the blue streamers to her so she could toss them into the air and secure them with magic.

She did happily.

I started tossing her the paper lanterns so they could be lit and hung up as well. I grabbed more pink and blue fabric and hung them elegantly over the windows and then opened the windows so the warm breeze would flow into the room, bringing the scent of flowers from the garden into the room and make the fabric move slightly.

She and Gold were enjoying themselves as they both used magic to help decorate.

With Emma's help, we moved the tables and couches off to the side, leaving a large space in the middle of the room. I draped fabric on a couple of tables that would used for the punch, food and cake as well as a present table. I ducked out to the garden and gathered Ani's favorite flowers, bluebells and pink daisies and brought them in and arranged them in a vase as a center piece. I stepped back to examine the room, finding it perfect. I smiled at Gwen as she and Gold finished. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks great," she said. "Rolfe is out like a light. I made sure to ask the penguins after you said tea that they get him chamomile."

"Thanks Gwen. I may have to slip a dreamless potion into his food. He keeps having nightmares. I wish I still had my magic so I could see who this girl is."

"Careful dearie," Gold warned, "a dreamless sleep has side effects."

"Have you tried a dreamcatcher?" Gwen asked.

"Those pull memories. Should I weave one? But Grandfather said I was forbidden from weaving one to pull memories."

"They don't just pull memories," Gold explained, "The Native Americans did use them because they would catch the nightmares as well."

"Grandfather says that's a tricky branch of magic and I shouldn't touch it. I can't even weave him one."

"Then why not ask someone who uses that sort of magic all the time?" Gwen suggested.

"Who?"

"Pocahontas," Regina pointed out, adjusting a flower. "Someone of her tribe might be able to make one."

"The medicine man," Gwen added. "Maybe..."

"I have one." Emma said as she pulled one out with magic. "I used to weave these all the time awhile back. Here. Maybe you can use this to help him."

I took it from her and walked over to John, who looked like he was beginning to have a nightmare. I held the dreamcatcher up to John and watched as golden light flowed from his head into the catcher. I pulled it away when it was done, and John's face relaxed. "What do I with it now?"

"Hold it up to your face and look into it." Emma explained. "It will show you what he was dreaming about."

I did as I was told and watched as John's memory played in front of me. I felt myself grow pale and I gasped before throwing the catcher away from me.

"Who was it, dearie?" Gold asked.

"No one. A ghost that should be forgotten. Only this and nothing more."

Gwen looked at me skeptically, but said nothing.

I got up and walked over to it before smashing it under my foot, breaking it into pieces beyond repair.

"That must have been some ghost," Emma commented.

"You have no idea." I watched as one of the walking brooms came in and swept the remains away. "Why are you all staring at me for? We have a party to prepare for. Now that the decorations are done, we have to work on the food as well as the cake."

"We going to get Tia to do the cake?" Gwen asked.

I thought about it before shaking my head. "No. I'll do it. Ani deserves that much for me. Mother always made my cake, so I'll make Ani's. You don't have to help with this. You can all go and explore. I'm sure the King already knows you're here."

"I could make something," Gwen proposed. "I'll leave the cake to you since that is your tradition, but I can still do something."

I nodded. "Sure."

Everyone left to explore until it was just myself, Gwen and John, who was still fast asleep. I knelt by him and kissed him before leaning my head against his. "The dreams will trouble you no more, my love. I promise." I drew a light blanket over him and kissed him once more before leaving for the kitchen.

It was thankfully empty when we arrived. Gwen went off to one side of the kitchen to make whatever she planned on making and I started making plans for a tiered cake. I started singing to myself, losing myself in the familiarity of baking. Soon I had everything in the ovens baking. I sighed happily and wiped my forehead, accidentally smearing flour on my head. "I'm going to check on John." I got a mumbled response and I took it as an ok.

John was still where I left him. I knelt down next to him and took one of his hands in my own and pressed it to my cheek. "Why...? Why are you being haunted by someone from my past? Why must you suffer for it?"

"That is a very good question, dearie," Gold said softly.

"What are you doing in here?" I didn't turn around.

"Oh, just passing by, wanted to see if he was alright," he said noncommitally.

"You don't normally do so unless there is something in it for you."

"And who says that there's anything in this for me?"

"You hardly do anything out of the goodness of your heart, unless it's Gwen."

"Who was the ghost in the catcher, dearie?"

"A friend. A friend who long disappeared. She betrayed me."

"How did she betray you?"

"She went to the one person who made our lives a living hell since childhood."

He chuckled, I could almost hear the irony in that laugh.

"Are you mocking my pain? I stood by her in all sorts of trouble and she repays me by drawing away and becoming friends with the bitch who took delight in torturing us."

"No, I'm laughing at how much you and Gwennie have in common. I believe that your dreamscape friend would always say that."

"Yes. She's supposed to be gone. And yet she still haunts me, by haunting the one I love."

"Maybe it's her final punishment for you? For whatever reason, I don't know, but people can be surprisingly petty at times."

"She betrayed me. I did everything I could to get her back."

"You left, though. You had your reasons, but maybe all she knew was that you left."

"She knew why I left. I couldn't stay there anymore. I dropped out of high school."

"How did you graduate then?"

"I didn't... In the normal sense. They just handed my diploma."

"Ah."

"Why is that of interest to you?"

"Curiosity is a powerful thing, my dear."

"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." I huffed. "It seems to get me in more trouble than it's worth." I looked up at him. "So why are you here? John isn't of any importance to you, so you wouldn't have bothered to see him. You came here to find out about that ghost."

"And if I have?"

"Then I was right. So now you know. I trust what you know will remain between us." I looked back at John, smoothing some hair from his face with tender care. I felt relieved he was peaceful again.

"Unless it will interfere with the promise I made to Gwennie's mother," he stated.

"I doubt it will. Whatever her problem is, she has it with me, if she's still even alive. She's my problem and I'll deal with her." I tucked the blanket around John a little snugger before leaving him alone. I didn't look as I heard Gold's footsteps depart and we were alone again. "You know John? I still wonder why you chose me. I mean I have no idea who or what I am, no clues about my past. What if I turn out to be something horrible? Could you still love me then?" I sighed as I turned and pressed my back against the front of the couch. "I hate not knowing the answers and I hate keeping the secrets."

"I love you... my Moira."

My head snapped in his direction. "John? Did I wake you?"

He didn't respond to my question. "My Moira... You'll always be..."

I laughed softly when I figured out he was sleep talking. I leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Yes, I'll always be yours." I honestly didn't want to leave him as it wasn't often I got to see him so relaxed and worry free. I felt a bit guilty because now he wouldn't remember the nightmares at all. But I had a cake to prepare and I wasn't going to risk the Aunties getting their hands on it. So I gave him one last kiss and made it to the kitchen in time to pull out the cake pans.

Once they were cool enough, I started stacking them according to size and then started using pink and blue frosting on the layers, alternating colors and then made little white flowers on the edge of each layer and white crisscrosses on the sides. I put in three candles at the top and I stepped back. It was nice and simple. Ani wouldn't really care too much about the overall design of the cake, just as long as she could eat it. Now I just had to be sure no one tried eating it before it was time.

"That looks good," Gwen said.

"Aye, pretty as the setting sun," Silver stated.

"Was wondering where you two got to." I smiled as I turned to see them walking in. "I just have to make sure it remains untouched." I looked at Gwen. "By the way, how strong was that tea? John's out like a light. And there's some things I need to tell you. Silver, you can stay too. I trust you with this as well."

"It's fairly strong..." Gwen admitted, "I didn't let it steep as long as I would have for Thor, but it's knocked him out cold."

"It's alright. As long as he's getting some rest." I assured her with a smile. "But that's not important now. What I'm about to tell you two, stays between us. It does not leave this kitchen. Understood?"

They both nodded after glancing at each other.

"I was thinking about what you said Gwen. About Mab. I think she's still alive." I sighed, pondering where to go. "Regina also mentioned that Mab is extremely powerful and could easily hide under you know who's nose. Do you remember a dream from when we were young? About Mab on some sort of altar and there were people all around? We sang and she woke up." At her nod, I continued. "I think we woke her up. I don't know how, but we did. I think she's hiding somewhere. So... I'm going to try and find her." There. I said it.

"Going to find who?" Tiana asked, coming into the kitchen.

"No one Tia. Just searching for answers on how to fix my magical core." I smiled at her, hoping she bought it. I honestly felt like Adam when he tried smiling as the Beast. "Right guys? Guys?" I looked over at Gwen and Silver.

They nodded casually.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

She seemed suspicious but she left it alone and busied herself with cooking.

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the other two. "Well, I better go see where Tony went. We're also expecting Roland and his family today. Yes, Cedric is coming too Gwen."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, truly confused. "Honestly, that is just as pressumptuous as that whole thing you and the Avengers say about Loki and me."

"Because I know you like seeing him and he's your friend."

"Well, Cedric is a grumpy sweetheart," she giggled.

"Exactly. And you like teasing him. What are the odds of Sofia mentioning that my hair matches Cedric's?" I jested. "I wear it better. Make sure nothing happens to that cake or heads will roll." I threatened, half serious.

"Like I ever would," Tiana sighed, waving me off.

I thanked her and made my way to the front entrance, just as Sofia and her family arrived. I knelt down, arms open when Sofia ran towards me for a hug. "Hi Sofia, I'm glad you made it."

"Your hair... it's just like Mr. Cedric's," she giggled.

"I wear it better though." I tapped her nose, giggling as well. I opened my other arm so Amber could have her hug as well. "It's good to see you. I trust you're alright after the events of Halloween? Forgive me for not inquiring sooner, but missions got in the way." I laughed when I saw both Roland and James gaping at me in surprise. "Something wrong?"

"You're talking!" James said, pointing at me in shock.

"Yes, I am." I was enjoying this too much. John would surely scold me if he knew.

"How?" Roland asked, looking bewildered.

"Let's just say... Ani had a birthday wish and it came true. It's not going to last forever." I said smiling. "Well, I'm sure you'd need a brief rest from your journey. I'm afraid the party won't be happening until a bit later as we're still waiting on guests. But, if I'm not wrong, lunch should be just about ready. It's being set up in the dining room now." I stood up. "If you'll follow me. I'm afraid I can't stay as there is still much to do." I led them to the dining room and left them there as more guests came. I was rather surprised when quite a few villains showed up, Hades and Maleficent among them.

"Good evening princess," she said.

"Good evening, Lady Maleficent." I replied. My gaze turned towards Hades. "Hades. How have your schemes been going? I heard the last one failed." Yeah, probably wasn't smart egging him on like that, but I felt smug satisfaction when his lip curled up in a snarl.

"My, someone gifted you with your voice, how quaint."

"My sister wished for it, so someone granted it."

She smiled as if she already knew. "The Lord of Avalon showing such... consideration... how intriguing."

I shrugged. "I don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm happy I have it as long as I do." I turned to Hades. "If we weren't on neutral grounds, my family wouldn't hesitate to fight you for the stunt you pulled in the Pole. Let's get one thing straight, my soul is mine. You can't have it, nor will I let you pathetically attempt to take it by using someone else. Be warned, if you try messing with me again it will end badly for you."

He shrugged. "I have no idea what you are talking about, babe."

"Oh really? What about your promise to Mozenrath? To heal his arm if he killed me? Kidnapping me in Greece and stuffing me into a giant hourglass in the Underworld? There are witnesses Hades. Even the villains can't deny the fact the heroes don't lie."

"Don't they now?" he grinned, "What about you?"

"Or... If you wish I can simply get a dream catcher and pull the memory and show it to Lady Maleficent. Oh and I never claimed to be a hero. I'm Switzerland."

"Let us play nice now," Maleficent suggested, "We are on neutral ground after all."

"Sorry Lady Maleficent. I just don't appreciate someone who's tried killing me multiple times coming into my home and acting innocent." I narrowed my gaze at Hades. "And there is one hero I know that doesn't lie. Captain America doesn't lie. It's practically impossible to." My ears twitched as I heard Tony and the others coming. Tony looked ready to murder Hades and Steve had to keep a firm grip on him. I held up a hand. "Tony, don't. Neutral grounds."

"To hell with neutral grounds! When has he ever followed the rules?!"

"Tony..." I placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him. "Not here."

"Goodness! What on earth is going on here?" Minnie asked as she and Mickey approached.

I tried to send Tony a warning glance, but it was quite clear he didn't care where we were. Tony looked ready to breathe fire. "Tony calm down."

"Come on Stark," Steve said, "you've got things that you've got to do."

Mickey held up his hand. "I'd like to know what has Tony so worked up." He looked at Tony and nodded, silently saying he could speak.

I backed up and Clint wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders as Nat stood in front of me, Thor flanking the right, Bruce on the left and Steve at the back. I knew none of them trusted Hades to follow the rules set in the castle.

Tony let his full fury go and I was surprised that he didn't attempt to hit Hades, but that could have possibly been that he was mad to the point he couldn't move. I winced a couple of times as his words dipped into obscene. Even I wouldn't have cursed so much. He finally finished and he was just shaking in rage, his breathing heavy. I pulled out of Clint's grasp and went to Tony, wrapping my arms around him from behind, pressing my head into his back. I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to stop him from lunging forward at Hades if he wanted to, but I hoped I'd at least be able to calm him down slightly. It worked pretty well when Hulk got super mad. "Tony, please."

Mickey was conversing with both Hades and Maleficent and he looked mad.

I started tugging on Tony. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen. I want to show you the cake I made for Ani." I hoped that would at least catch his interest. It seemed to as he started following me, shooting dirty looks over his shoulder at Hades. I waited until we were in the kitchen before looking at Tony. "Tony? You ok?"

"I will be..." he muttered.

"Tony, it's Christmas. And it's Ani's birthday." I tried.

He sighed, "You're right. Can't sour the kid's birthday because of how I feel."

"You can beat him up off the castle grounds. Now come on. You're brother to the heir of the throne, which means you have to come greet guests with me. You are our brother which makes you a prince, too."

"Aw, now you're trying to butter me up," he said.

"And if I am? Is it working?" I teased.

"... Maybe..."

"That's not a no..."

He chuckled.

"Come on and be good. There's gonna be villains here, so I need my big tough brother to protect little defenseless me." I started dragging him out to the front hall. We got there as more people arrived and I stiffened when Beckett walked in, my grip on Tony's hand tightening. I wanted nothing more to burn Beckett for what he did, but I couldn't. I leveled a glare at him as he approached us.

John intercepted from out of nowhere. "Beckett."

I heaved a quiet sigh of relief. "John. You're supposed to be resting." I walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest.

"I woke up," he replied.

"I'm sorry. Did we wake you?"

"Not at all, my love," he said.

I smiled and leaned into his side, turning my gaze back to Beckett who still stood before us.

He smiled nervously at seeing John and Tony, tilting his head respectfully and then left.

I peered around John's arm as I watched him leave. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," John growled as he watched him as well.

"John, I'll tell you what I told Tony. It's Christmas and it's Ani's birthday. Besides, we'll keep an eye on him. Now, up you go. Go get dressed. I have a sister to catch before she sneaks off." I gestured to where Ani was trying to sneak her way down into the kitchen.

The three of us exchanged chuckles and we all departed. I crept up behind Ani and grabbed her, making her squeal with shock. "And where are you going missy? Or perhaps we should call Gwen. Oh Gwen?"

"What?" Gwen asked.

"We have a little sneak trying to get at her birthday cake early."

"Is that so?" she teased.

Ani tried looking innocent and cute.

"What should we do with her? Give her the birthday spankings?"

"I don't know... Although, she doesn't have as many birthday spankings as either of us," Gwen giggled.

"Are you calling us old?" I raised an eyebrow. "I take that back, you're old."

"Not much older than you smartie pants," she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"By five years. You'll hit thirty before I do." I stuck my tongue at her in reply.

"Oh haha," she muttered.

"If it makes you feel better, Loki is like a thousand years old."

"And he still acts like a man-child just like Tony and Clint," she laughed.

"True. So what do we do about this one?" I held up Ani. I waved her side to side gently like Jareth did with Toby.

"I say first, birthday spankings and then a bath before her party," she teased.

Ani squealed and started thrashing around.

"Aw, but the birthday spankings are done at the party. But I suppose we can do them now."

"Oh no, who'll be delivering the birthday spankings at the party?"

"Me. Usually our father or mother would have done it, but it will be me. They never did it hard, just soft swats to the behind. They stopped when I was... ten?"

"Well, I don't know if Disney would quite get it."

"Fair point. I'll give Ani her birthday spankings before her bath. Go entertain and start bringing out the food and drinks, alright?"

"Will do." Gwen turned and headed to where the party would be.

I carried Ani up to the room I shared with John, surprising him as he was in the middle of shaving his face. "Ani's getting her birthday spankings and then a bath because she tried peeking at her cake." I explained to John as I sat on our bed.

Ani squirmed around a bit but calmed down.

"Let's see, you're three years old today, so three birthday spankings." I landed very soft pats to her rear end. "And one to grow." I gave her one more before turning her loose. "My parents did it with me when I was younger. It's a tradition, but not meant to hurt."

Ani clutched onto John's leg as she giggled.

"Uh oh," he chuckled, "can't have you growing while on my leg."

She looked up at him, face puckered in confusion.

"John, stop teasing her." I chuckled. I got up and picked her up. "I'm giving her a bath. I probably need one too. I've been running around like crazy all day.

"I'm sorry to miss it," he confessed.

"No it's fine. You needed rest." I thought for a moment. "Do you... Do you remember what made you so uneasy?" I was slightly nervous. Emma had explained John would have no memory of the nightmare, but I was worried how he'd react.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

I looked away, trying to think if I should tell him. "That's good, because I pulled the memory out and destroyed it."

He looked at me confused. "It didn't cost you any magic, did it?"

"No. Emma had a dreamcatcher and she let me use it. I'm fine. I smashed it under my foot beyond repair."

"Then it must have been a horrible nightmare." He muttered, going back to getting ready.

I kissed his cheek and carried Ani into the bathroom, getting us both bathed. I curled her hair and dressed her in a cute pale, almost white, blue dress that looked similar to Cinderella's dress and it was covered in glitter. I placed a little tiara on her head and sent her out to John to show him.

My dress was a darker shade of pale blue, I would have said sky blue. It bared my shoulders and clung to my torso before it flared out from my hips and down to the floor. The sleeves were puffed out at the wrist but the fabric was a sheer white color. A bit of white was seen at the front where the blue of the skirt split from the front of my stomach down to the edge of the dress. I pinned my hair back and secured it with a white rose comb John had gotten me. I pinned the sapphire brooch to the front of my dress and slipped a delicate gold crown on my head before walking out.

Ani was chattering happily to John as she spun around, her skirts flaring around her. I realized I forgot her shoes, but decided to let her go barefoot, knowing she'd have ditched her shoes anyways.

I leaned against the doorway, watching as John interacted with her. He'd make a good father one day. "Well, don't you two look like you're having fun. I hate to say it, but we have to go down. We wouldn't want Thor eating the cake would we?"

"Oh no!" John playfully exclaimed to Ani, picking her up.

She laughed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok you two. Come on. Birthday girl needs to get down there and open her presents." I smiled as I picked up a wrapped gift from under the bed.

We got her down into the sunroom and everyone wished her happy birthday and sang to her. She looked pleased and Thor had to lift her up so she could blow out her candles. Cake was passed around and quickly eaten before it was time for presents. Most of what she got were dresses, coloring books, dolls and storybooks. I kept my present last and walked over to her.

"Ani? This is for you. I was up really early this morning working on it. I know you wished you could hear me again and while this spell isn't forever, I want you to be able to hear me whenever you want." I handed her gift to her.

She quickly tore the paper off and found a teddy bear with brown fur and a pink bow tied around it's neck. She squealed and hugged it, looking at it in surprise when a soft melody began to play and my voice started singing.

"It'll play many different songs I recorded for you and it will never die. If you ever miss me and I'm not there, just squeeze this and pretend it's me singing to you."

Ani's bottom lip trembled before she threw herself into my arms and started crying. I held her close and stroked her back and hair. "I love you Ani, so much. More than my own life."

"Wuv you too, Dessie!" Ani bawled, her cries muffled by my shoulder.

I looked up when Tony crouched down next to us. Ani sniffled as she looked at him, her tear soaked cheek pressed against mine, more tears falling from her eyes. Her bottom lip continued to tremble.

"I've got a surprise for you," he said.

I noticed Tony's eyes were bright with tears. "Tony, were you crying?" I chuckled when he pouted at me.

"What the suwpwise?" Ani hiccuped, rubbing her little fist against her eyes.

He held his hands out. "Come 'ere and I'll show you."

I kissed Ani's still wet cheek and wiped away her tears. "Go on. We'll be right behind you."

She let go of my neck and leaned towards Tony, arms out.

He lifted her up and started walking outside, heading for the East Gardens. "Kids, follow me."

"What? Are you the pied piper?" Loki jested.

"Without the depressing end," Tony shot back.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" I jested quietly as I stood up and wiped my eyes.

"This I have got to see," Gwen said as she followed.

I looked at John when he came to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist as we followed Tony. "Do you think I gave her the right gift? I made her cry."

"She was crying tears of joy," John reassured. "I know that she loved it."

"She didn't even get to the last part of it. There's a recording of our mother's voice on there too. It's a recording of her saying I love you to Ani. I managed to pull it off one of the old tapes we have." I sniffled again. "I shouldn't be crying, it's Ani's birthday."

"It's alright... What in the..." John paused as he stared at something.

"Oh my goodness," Gwen giggled.

"Oh I don't want to know." I covered my eyes. "Do I wanna know?" I asked John as I peeked up at him through my fingers. "Did he wreck the East Gardens?"

He shook his head, not taking his eyes off of whatever it was that Tony done.

I lowered my hands and made a very unladylike splutter as I saw what Tony had done. "Tony? Really? Why am I looking at a giant ball pit and bounce houses in the gardens?

"Kids like them," he said, setting down Ani.

Ani stared wide eyed before letting out a very loud shriek of joy and made a beeline for the ball pit. She climbed up the ladder with some assistance and jumped off the side and into the pit.

"Is there a chance she can drown in that?" I asked, noting how deep it was.

"There isn't any water," Tony snapped, offended, "... But it is deep enough for adults..."

"Shouldn't have said that." I warned him.

The other kids showed up and all made tracks for either the ball pits or the bounce houses. Though pretty soon, all the kids went for the bounce houses. Except Amber. She didn't look all too thrilled about this.

"Amber? Aren't you going to join in? It's fun." I tried coaxing her.

"It's not proper," she exclaimed, "Plus, I could get icky!"

I tried very hard not to laugh at her reasoning. "Well, that doesn't seem to have stopped the other children. Including your brother and sister." I pointed out. "You don't want to stay out here with all the grownups and be bored do you?"

"Thor, no! No! Thor, don't you do it!" Loki screamed as Thor ran to the ball pit with Loki over his shoulders. "Thor!"

"See? Thor and Loki are doing it." I pointed out, neatly dodging and pulling Amber out of the way of a few stray flying balls when Thor dived in.

"Loki was forced, though," she countered, looking at me like, 'duh.'

"He's still in there. Thor is in it too. Come on you're missing out! You know, I know you think all of us are always proper, every hair in place, but every now and then we like letting loose, kicking off our shoes, letting our hair down and just having fun. Remember how much fun you had when Sofia shared her ideas at the slumber party? Give it a try. If you don't like it, you can come sit with us and have tea."

"May I?" Gwen asked. "If I were to give you a more appropriate play outfit, would that convince you?"

I looked at Amber, waiting to see what she'd say. I knew Amber wasn't one to turn down new clothes, especially if created by magic.

"I suppose..." Amber replied nervously.

Gwen waved her hand and Amber's outfit changed. Her skirt was shorter as were her sleeves. She also had leggings and more appropriate shoes as well.

"Go on. Give it a try." I gently nudged Amber towards the bounce house her sister was in.

Sofia was already waiting to give Amber a hand up and soon enough, Amber was having fun jumping around.

"Nice job Gwen. You know the ball pit is free of kids, what are the odds more of the adults are gonna end up in there?"

"Well, that's a good question," she replied, "I helped Ani get to the bounce house because only her poor little hands could reach the surface... the poor thing didn't know quite what to do, but at least she's enjoying the bounce house."

"I'm not getting in there that's for sure. Or the ball pit. But I am happy Ani is having fun in there." I winced when Ani bounced off one of the walls, but she simply giggled as she started bouncing with Sofia and Amber holding onto her hands to make sure she didn't fall over.

I should have been keeping an eye on Tony though, as he lifted me up and ran into the ball pit.

"No! Tony! Don't! You'll mess up my dress!" I dug my fingers into his back.

It was too late as he jumped into the ball pit with me over his shoulder.

I surfaced and glared at Tony, before I started throwing balls at rapid speed at his head, hitting him in the forehead. "Suffer my wrath!"

Gwen was laughing hysterically as she watched from outside the ball pit.

"I need back up!" I looked pointedly at her.

"You're already in here with us darling," Loki teased, "Why not play?"

Before I knew it, John was jumping in straight for Loki, who shrieked in a very high pitch before they went under. This had Gwen in stitches.

I stared blankly at the spot the two had disappeared and cautiously waded over. "John? Are you alive in there? Seriously, you better be alright, because I'm not coming in after you!" And with that I turned to get out.

Gwen was giggling as she floated in the air. "I can't believe that Rolfe got Loki to scream like a little girl."

"Tony probably had it recorded." I sniffed as I kept trying to wade my way out. "Curse this skirt! I hadn't expected to be thrown in here! You know you could help a sister out."

She hovered upside down, giggling some more. "You know, I saw Papa Smurf do something similar with Lady Titania."

"How about getting me out of here then tell me." I said, sounding very cross. A strange tingle went up my spine and I felt something was going to happen to me. "Now if you please!"

I was pulled under before she could do anything and was kissed quite passionately. I made a squeal of surprise and tried to see. "John?" I didn't protest when he kissed me again.

"I caught myself a lovely fairy," he teased.

"Oh!" I groaned and swatted him slightly. "Well, this fairy needs to go back up before her dress is mussed."

"Such a shame," he chuckled.

"Why?" I was already trying to ease out of his grasp, but his hands tightened on my waist. "You surely don't intend to stay down here all day do you? We have to go up eventually."

"I suppose," he sighed, "but it doesn't mean that we can't hide a little longer."

I giggled. "Well, why don't we get out of here and go sneak off where there aren't children?" I whispered in his ear. "No one will be in the West Gardens or we could go hide in the maze." I kissed under his jaw to help convince him.

I giggled as he lifted me out of the ball pit and started carrying me off.

"I guess the story can wait?" Gwen teased.

We passed Regina, Emma, Ruby and Belle with Gold on our way and I merely gave them a goofy grin and a cheeky wave as John carried me off over is shoulder.

It didn't take John long to reach the maze.

"Are you going to put me down anytime soon?" I teased. "I can't stay up here all day you know."

"In a moment," he said, looking this way and that. "Need to find a good hiding spot..."

"May I suggest one? I found it when I was still wearing the cloak." I directed him where to go and it led us to a hidden section that was covered on all sides, including above and it was filled with honeysuckle vines and the ground was carpeted with incredibly soft moss and a small fountain flowed merrily in a corner. When John put me down, I moved the vines covering the door and locked it. "This place shields magic and it's impossible to find unless you have the key. It's my own special place."

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

"Grandfather gave me the key and told me to find where it belonged. It's his gift to me. No magic can get in. It's possibly one of the safest places in the castle. Now it is our safe haven." I handed him a matching gold key. "Only we can open the door. I think it's part of his wedding present to us, since he told me to give you the other key."

"That's very kind of him."

"I'm sure it's also his way to tell us to stop making out in the hallways." I teased. I kicked my shoes off and sighed as I felt the moss under my feet. "Well? Are you going to relax or not?" I lay on my back, the moss cushioning my back and head.

He looked around. "It's beautiful."

I hummed in agreement.

He laid down next to me.

"It's so peaceful here. I used to come here and think. That's why you wouldn't be able to find me. I know you looked for me back before we really met." I turned my head so I could see him. "Did I intrigue you that much?"

"Much more," he confessed.

"Oh?" I laced our fingers together.

"You confounded me from the start," he said, "I wanted to know as much as I could about you."

"And now?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "Now that the mystery is solved?"

"Not in the slightest," he replied.

"It's not solved? But, you found the girl under the hood. You know who I am. What more is there?" I scooted a bit closer.

"So much more," he breathed.

"Truly? I watched your film as a child and yet I always learn something new."

"Truly."

"How long do you think we can hide in here?"

"Why don't we find out," he suggested, rolling over to hover over me. He grinned as he leaned down to kiss me.

I couldn't help but blush and start giggling. "Oh really now?" I accepted his kiss and tangled my fingers in his hair. "I really do wish our wedding day was closer. Then it would be the day I become yours."

He kissed me again, "Patience my love."

"Patience, patience, patience. That's all I hear. At the very least we can bind." I pouted at him. "I don't want to be patient."

"I know my love," he kissed me another time.

"You're trying to distract me aren't you?"

"No, I'm trying to get back to what I started in the ball pit." He returned to kissing me.

"And what would that be?" I teased, moving my face away.

He was preoccupied with kissing my jawline and neck.

I bit my bottom lip to hold back a whimper.

He grazed his teeth against the skin of my neck.

I gasped as a moan escaped my lips. "John..."

"Princess Desmoira?"

"Who can find us here?" John growled, looking at the entrance.

"No one. This place is hidden except for us two. Now shh." I whispered.

"One problem, Moira..."

"What?" I hissed. "They'll find us if you aren't quiet. No one can get in here or find us because we have both keys."

"Princess Desmoira, I know that you're in wherever that hiding spot is," Cedric said, "Your grandfather sent me for you."

I put a finger to my lips to keep John quiet.

"Shall I send in the hounds?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What does he want?"

We heard rustling before both of us could hear Mina and Rascal crying outside.

I looked at John, wondering what he wanted to do.

He winced, "If we don't let them in, they'll alert the whole kingdom to our hiding place."

True to his word, they started getting louder.

I sighed and got up. I unlocked the door and opened it enough without moving the vines so Mina and Rascal could get in. They both streaked in and pounced on John while I stepped out and found Cedric. "What does he want?"

"They are about to cut into Ani's cake," he said.

"Alright, shoo. We'll be there in a second." I shooed him off and went back in the hideaway. "Come on. They're cutting Ani's cake."

He got up, Rascal wrapped around his head and Mina wrapped around his bicep. "Well, that's not the most terrible reason to be interrupted."

I snorted as I took Mina. "Says you." Mina crawled up and wrapped around my neck. I laced my fingers with his and led him back to the sunroom, managing to slip in without anyone noticing. Or so I thought.

Regina looked over and sent a sly smirk, clearly saying 'I know what you were up to.'

I simply smiled and watched as the cake was cut.

"Hey! It not chocolate!" Ani cried, disappointed when she saw the white insides. She started pouting and I quickly moved to her side.

"That's because it's a magic cake darling. See it has no flavor now, but when you take a bite of your piece, the cake will taste like whatever flavor you want. Here try it." I scooped up a small bite for her and she took it with some hesitation.

Her eyes lit up as she reached for the fork in my hand. "Chocolate!"

I handed it to her with a smile and backed out of the way as the penguins started passing out pieces of cake.

I saw Gwen's questioning look and smiled. "I found a magical cookbook and decided to give it a try. The cake was one of them. I thought it'd be better to make this one and that way people would get their favorite flavor."

She giggled. "Well, I'll say that that's more than practical."

"Naturally. I live in a tower of picky eaters. You learn from experience."

"I wouldn't say picky eaters so much as a trio of whiners."

I snickered as I accepted my slice. "Mm. This came out better than I thought. Mom and I learned very early on, never to let Aunt Fauna bake. It's usually raw."

"I don't know, it's not bad when she uses magic."

"Yes, but she wasn't allowed to use magic back when we lived in reality." I pointed out.

"True..."

"Mmhmm."

The cake went fairly fast and the children settled with some games and some of Ani's toys while the adults sat around chatting.

I was chatting with Belle and Gold when Ani came over and tugged at my skirts. "Dessie?"

"What is it dear?"

"Sing."

"What?"

"Sing!" She insisted.

I shushed her as she was getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Ani, lower your voice."

"Sing Des," Lottie exclaimed excitedly as a few other princesses agreed with her.

"Oh no. Don't even start that." I put my hands up. "I haven't sung for nearly three years."

"Sing," one of the princes started.

"No."

"Come on," another prince exclaimed.

"Yeah, for the birthday girl," a third concurred.

"I haven't sung in three years. I'm rusty."

Ani started pulling the pout.

"Oh no. That's not going to work." I crossed my arms, meeting her gaze. I felt my resolve wavering as the other kids started pulling the pouts. "Ugh! Fine! But I don't know what to sing."

"We Wish You a Merry Christmas," one princess suggested.

"Have a Holly Jolly Christmas," another proposed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Those are Christmas songs! It's Ani's birthday, so I'm trying to keep Christmas seperate from her birthday."

Gwen seemed thoughtful as she tapped her lip.

Ani crawled up into my lap. "Baby Mine."

"Well, the birthday girl has her own request," Gwen giggled.

I laughed as I held Ani close. "Alright, munchkin." I kissed her head as the melody began to play and everyone grew quiet.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part

Baby of mine

Little one when you play

Don't you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear

Baby of mine

From your head to your toes

You're so sweet, goodness knows

You are so precious to me

Cute as can be

Baby of mine

Baby mine

Baby mine

I pressed a kiss to Ani's head and held her close to my heart as I finished.

Ani cuddled closer, looking happy and a bit sleepy.

"I guess that she's done at the moment," Gwen commented softly.

I looked up at her words. "What?"

"Ani," she replied, pointing at her.

I looked down to see Ani's eyes barely open, her thumb in her mouth. She did perk up slightly when she heard her name. I chuckled and kissed her head again. "You getting sleepy?"

Ani stubbornly shook her head.

I chuckled. "I suppose you want another song?"

She nodded her head furiously.

"Hold up on that song!" a certain scratchy voice exclaimed from the fireplace.

Ani hopped down as she and the children ventured closer, trying to figure out who was up there.

Scott soon popped out dusting himself off.

The children squealed in surprise and ran and hid behind my chair.

"Scott? What are you doing here? Should you be here this close to Christmas?" I asked, laughing slightly at the reaction of the children.

"Who is that?" James asked, looking curious as were his sisters.

"That's Santa Claus. Oh that's right. You don't celebrate Christmas. You celebrate... Oh what is it again? Wassailia right?"

"I'm here as thanks for your services," Scott explained, "You helped me get so caught up that I thought I could be a surprise for Ani's birthday."

"Santa!" Ani cheered as she ran out from behind the chair and towards Scott with her arms up.

He lifted her happily. "How are you, Ani? I know that I don't need to ask whether you've been naughty or nice."

"Well... She's been ornery a few times..." I teased.

"Hey!" Ani turned her head to glare at me.

"I'm teasing Ani! Sheesh, tone the glare, you'll rival Heat Miser."

Gwen giggled at that as did Scott.

"Huh?" Ani tilted her head.

I looked at Gwen before looking back at Ani. "You mean you don't know the story of Snow Miser and Heat Miser?"

Ani shook her head.

"Oh that's right. You were little when we watched that. Looks like we have to get her up to speed with those films, huh Gwen?"

"I'd say so," Gwen replied.

Some of the kids got over their shock and approached Scott, asking questions.

I heard something in the gardens and sighed. "Scott? Your reindeer better not be munching on my flowers."

Ani perked up at that. "Comet?" She looked at Scott.

"They're not," he said, "I know better than that."

Ani scrambled down and ran outside. A few moments later we heard her shouts of glee and some of the reindeer talking to her.

I chuckled. "Would you like some cake Scott? We still have plenty left."

"I would love some cake," he retorted.

I picked up a slice and handed it to him. "Made it myself. It seems to have gone over well."

"Vanilla?" He took a bite and paused.

"Does it taste like vanilla?"

He simply winked at me as he took another bite. "It's good."

"Well, I'm glad I've got Santa's approval. First time I've ever made that recipe. Mine was strawberry." I picked up a platter of vegetables that the kids didn't really touch. "Mind if I feed this to the reindeer? I don't think the kids will eat it and I'd hate for it to go to waste."

"Go ahead," he said, "They'll love it."

I smiled and walked out. Ani was surrounded by the reindeer, all of them sniffing at her and talking to her. I whistled to get their attention. "Alright boys! I've got a little treat here for ya'll. Nice fresh cut veggies from the garden."

They looked at me excitedly.

I laughed and walked over to them, making sure each had their fair share. "Don't worry. Ani and I will leave veggies out for you with Santa's milk and cookies, ok?"

They chatted eagerly at that.

I laughed and rubbed each of their noses. "Ya'll be good and stay away from the candy... Comet." I sent him a stern look. "Remember what happened last time when Lucy fed you candy?"

He hung his head in shame.

I patted his side and pressed a kiss to his nose when he looked up. "Hey, candy's good. Just not too much at once ok?"

He grumbled in agreement before going back to the treats I brought him and the others.

"Don't stay out here too long Ani, sun's going down soon."

The other kids slipped out to meet the reindeer as I walked in.

Scott was talking with Tony, Tony sharing ideas about how to increase production and other things.

I spotted John and started making my way over. I paused when I felt someone behind me and nearly recoiled when I saw Beckett reaching for my arm.

"Please milady," he said softly, "please hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because I wish to apologize for my actions," he answered.

I narrowed my eyes, completely on guard, my hand ready to pull out the dagger I had hidden on me should I need it.

"My actions were inappropriate in the fullest manner of speaking," he continued, "I shouldn't have kissed you like I did, despite my feelings. I wish to apologize for forcing myself on you as well as scaring you like I had."

I stared at him, not sure if I should believe him. "Feelings?"

"Attraction..."

I felt my cheeks flush slightly. "Attraction?"

He nodded.

I started to get the feeling I should get out of this situation and fast. I took a step back.

"I just wanted to say my piece... Thank you for taking the time to listen, princess."

"It's alright." I told him.

He nodded as he went away from me.

I sighed, not sure how to feel.

"Moira, was he bothering you?" John asked behind me.

I jumped and placed a hand over my heart. "Criminy!"

"Sorry my love."

"He wanted to apologize."

"Oh?" John looked at Beckett's back skeptically.

"For kissing me and forcing himself on me, despite his feelings for me."

He ruffled with a hostile energy. "If anyone should know that you do not pursue an engaged woman, he should."

"He admitted attraction, only this and nothing more."

"Attraction is enough for him to start causing trouble," John growled.

"John, calm down. He seemed to truly mean it. James will keep an eye on him. Besides, it's Christmas. It's the time for goodwill and forgiveness. Don't let him get to you and ruin your holiday."

He sighed, "You're right."

"I usually am." I said with a smug smile.

He gave me a look as he teased, "Don't let it go to your head, love. It can cause trouble."

"Oh, pooh. You're no fun!"

He chuckled, kissing my nose.

I wiggled it at him, giggling. "Don't we have to be in London? Is there any way we don't have to go?"

"I'm afraid not, my love," he sighed.

"Ugh. I don't like the idea of going there without my magic. Especially with that... That... That... Ugh!"

"I know, I know," John tried to comfort me as he pulled me into a hug.

I held onto him, my fingers digging into his back. "I hate her."

He sighed, tightening his grip on me.

"I know I shouldn't but I do! She's awful!"

"I know that she is, my love," he promised, "I do."

I sighed, snuggling into him. "I just wish we'd never have to lay eyes on her again."

"Me too," he sighed, "Me too."

"I swear, if she tries getting anywhere near you, I'll tear her heart out."

"Are you sure that you want to do that, dearie?" Gold asked.

"Yes Desmoira, the price might be more than you are willing to pay," Regina agreed.

"No. I still wish I could rip her head off. I never claimed to be all saintly and innocent like the other princesses, but it's the way she looks and acts towards John just makes my blood boil in rage."

"You should be careful with that rage," Regina warned, "It can pull you down."

"I know. Why do you think Tony keeps having to repair the practice room in the Tower? Better to take it out on machinery instead of someone of flesh and blood."

"That is one way to look at it," Gold laughed.

"And I just imagine each piece is her. She just needs to get it into her sex crazed brain that John isn't interested and he's taken. She actually called into question if I was really Fae and no doubt is spreading the rumors that I bewitched John."

"Please let it sink in," John moaned, "I can only scrub so much before I blister."

I growled lowly in my throat at his words.

He pressed his face into my neck. "Don't do that, my love."

"Do what? I have every right to be pissed that harpy keeps trying to dig her claws into you. I swear if she tries again, I am not above hair pulling and trying to scratch her eyes out."

"I don't mind you being angry... It's the growling..."

"Seriously? I'm having a mini rage moment and you get all hot and bothered? Men. My mother was right."

"I'm sorry..."

I rolled my eyes with an affectionate sigh. "What am I going to do with you? Why don't you go see what Ani is up to? I have something I need to talk to Regina and Gold about. Go on, shoo."

He kissed my cheek before going to find Ani.

I led Regina and Gold to a quiet corner and sat down, gesturing for them to do the same. I pulled the book Henry had given me from under the small couch and opened it to the section when I was in Dun Broch with John. "I've had some thoughts. And I didn't remember something important until just a little bit ago. I wanted to hear your thoughts."

"Oh?" Gold muttered, "And that would be?"

"The Witch in Dun Broch. John and I stumbled upon the standing stones and followed the wisps to her. Well, I followed them after I heard their call and he followed me. I asked for a consultation of my fate. She says Avalon has all the answers and I needed to seek out the Dethroned Queen as she said. That Mab would be able to help me."

"So, Mab might very well be hiding under her son's nose," Regina pondered in intrigue.

"Yes. I don't think the Witch would have said I needed to go to Avalon unless I really had to. It might explain so many things. I used to see her when I was young." I sighed thinkng back to the dream. "I think... I think Gwen and I... I think we woke her up. I thought it was a dream."

"Gwennie always felt otherwise," Gold said, "She always got worked up by Mab's name."

"Well, she was more in tune with the dream realm than I was. I don't understand it fully, but I think we woke Mab up. After that she started teaching me. She always seemed... I don't know, surprised to see Gwen. Like she saw a ghost or something. She always had that look that seemed like seeing Gwen was entirely unexpected and she never knew quite how to deal with it. She stopped coming when I was 15. And then I didn't have any memories of the dreams or her until much later." I sighed. "So, I'm wondering, should I got to Avalon and search?"

"I think it might actually be a good idea," Gold stated.

"As much as I don't enjoy with agreeing with Gold on occasion, I agree whole heartedly," Regina said.

"Question is, how do I get there without raising you know who's suspicions?"

Gold grinned impishly as if he had an idea.

"Should I be worried about that look?" I asked Regina.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Duly noted." I stated, leaning away from Gold slightly.

"Desmoira!" Scott called from his chair, holding up a present for me.

I pointed at myself. "Me?"

"Of course you, is there another one here?" he teased.

"Oh ha ha." I hopped out of my seat and went over to him.

The present in his hand was a tiny box with a ridiculously large bow. Ani was sitting on his lap, clapping her hands.

I laughed as I looked out the box. "Big bow for such a little box."

"Maybe you should open it?" Scott suggested.

"Can I really? Whatever happened to waiting til Christmas Day? No one else is opening their's."

"This one, I'm just delivering, it's not actually my present to you for Christmas."

"Ah, so I have to wait until Christmas then. Gotcha."

"Not for this one." He pointed to it.

I chuckled. "Alright, I'm opening it. I assume the kid is in on it since she's so happy." I started untying the bow before opening the box. I gasped softly as I saw a stunningly gorgeous sapphire ring, with a small diamond on each side.

Some of the princesses gasped, catching my attention that someone was behind me. I turned around and looked down, a hand flying to my mouth as I fought back tears.

"Desmoira, my love, my Moira," John stated, "I never thought I could find love again, and then I met you. Suddenly, I felt that there wasn't a day that could go by without you in it. You are my best friend and the woman of my deepest childhood dreams. Please do me the honor of being my wife?"

I couldn't hold the tears back as I started to cry, feeling so overwhelmed with love and joy. "Yes! Yes, I will be your wife!"

He smiled as he held his hand out for the ring so he could put it on my finger properly.

I handed it to him gladly, still crying tears of joy.

He gently put the ring on my finger. "This was my mother's, I know that she would have wanted you to have it."

That just made me cry harder as I admired my new ring. "It's beautiful." I started wiping at my eyes, no doubt looking a mess.

He stood and kissed me lovingly.

I kissed him back with everything I had as our friends and family erupted in cheers. I pulled back and cupped his face, tears still falling down my cheeks.

"Now we can set a proper date, my love," he said.

I laughed happily. "Day after my birthday. You, me, and that wedding chapel."

"It is set then," he replied just as happily.

I squealed in surprise when he picked me up by my waist and spun me around, much like Adam had done to Belle before bringing me in for a kiss. We pulled away for air and I looked down at Ani, who was still on Scott's lap, giggling like mad. "Why do I have the feeling she was in on it?"

"She helped me find the ring," John confessed, "It had gotten lost, which is why it took me so long to ask you properly."

"Well, bless her then." I lifted her up and hugged her tight. "She's always been good at finding things." Fresh tears were starting to fall down my cheeks as I kissed Ani's face repeatedly, much to her rather vocal displeasure.

John kissed Ani's forehead and kissed my cheek.

"Yuck." Ani grumbled.

"I think this puts Ani on the Nice List for life, wouldn't you say Scott?"

"If she keeps it up, I'm sure that she won't have to worry about ever landing on the Naughty List," Scott answered.

"Course she'll be good. Right Ani?"

Ani nodded.

I kissed her cheek and looked at Amber and Sofia, kneeling down to their level. "How would you two like to be flower girls in my wedding with Ani?"

"Really?" Amber squealed excitedly.

I nodded. "I'd be honored if you would."

"We'd love to," she shouted before catching herself and repeating calmly this time. "We'd be honored."

I started laughing as did everyone else and I pulled the two into a hug. "Thank you. It's alright to show a little excitement now and then." I turned them loose so the princesses could start discussing ideas for their flower girl dresses.

I squeaked when Tony lifted me up. "My sister's getting married!"

"Please don't start crying like Mushu did when Mulan got married. And you already knew I was getting married!"

"I'm sorry," he said, most likely already crying.

"Oh put me down so I can give you a hug."

He did.

I hugged him tightly. "Oh don't start crying, because I'll start crying and then we'll just be a mess."

We were soon mobbed by the princesses as they asked to see my ring and discuss the wedding.

I held my hand out so they could see it. "Here it is ladies!"

They all 'oohed' at it as they gazed at it in intrigue.

"As for the wedding, that can wait until after John and I get back from our holiday together." I told them, my tone leaving know room for argument.

"Aw," they all cried.

"Seriously, you girls and your weddings," Gwen groaned, "Shoo, I want to chat with my sister before she takes off with her future hubby."

"You say that, but I heard that the Matchmaker said otherwise," Lottie teased.

"Goodbye ladies!" I said firmly, bristling at the mention of the Matchmaker.

"T'ch! That woman is a quack," Gwen growled.

"No kidding. What did you want to talk about?"

"So, may I see the ring?" she asked.

I laughed and held it out.

"His mother had lovely taste," she commented, "It's sweet of him to give you her ring."

"Well, he is wearing my father's ring." I pointed out.

"So, you're going to London for a while?" she implored.

"Just a short time. Then we head off for our month off together."

She sighed, "Our girls' trip went to pot."

I winced. "Blame my brother. But tell you what. We can do another for my birthday."

"That sounds fun," she chuckled. "And believe me, I do blame Tony."

I chuckled. "Good. I'm taking John well somewhere we can relax. I wonder how he'll take to a spa treatment. You know massages and the like."

"I think that he'll come to enjoy them after the first time," Gwen giggled.

"Hey, I am pretty good with my hands."

"I'm not saying that you're not," she teased.

"Well, he certainly doesn't complain."

"I bet he doesn't."

"Promise to try and not kill Loki while we're gone?"

She sighed dramatically, "Must I promise?"

"Gwen..."

"I'll try," she said.

"You better."

"You don't scare me." She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"No, but I'm sure if Thor asked you to play nice you would."

"Or so I let you think."

"Uh huh." I giggled.

The rest of the night passed peacefully and it wasn't long until Ani or most of the kids were passed out. The party was cleaned up and Scott head back North.

I picked Ani up and carried her upstairs. She cluthed the bear I gave her tight in her grasp and refused to let it go as I got her ready for bed. John came in after seeing home. I smiled at him as I held Ani close and sang her to sleep. Once I was sure she was out, I got her tucked in and kissed her head. "Sweet dreams my dear. Tomorrow when you wake up, it'll be Christmas Eve."

She sighed happily, burrowing deeper into her blankets.

I met John in the hall. "She's out cold."

"Then we best keep quiet," he whispered.

I giggled and led him back to our room. "Well, that party could have been more wild. I'm glad it was so quiet. I certainly got quite the surprise." I held up my hand, my new ring flash in the light.

"I'm glad that you like it," he said.

"Of course I do." I smiled. "It's perfect."

He smiled before pausing, "It's not exactly traditional..."

"So? I still love it. I've never been an overly traditional person." I smiled. "Come here."

He looked at me as he leaned in.

I pulled him onto the bed and kissed him. "Stop worrying. I said yes didn't I? I won't leave now, not ever."

He smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve such a woman as you?"

I giggled. "That happens to be a frequently asked question between us."

He chuckled, "It is, isn't it?"

"Perhaps... It's as plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be." I traced his cheeks.

"It sounds like we were," he sighed happily.

"Well, maybe we were meant for each other like all the others found their matches. It's probably stronger than us. It's Fate. A fate I'd happily accept."

"A fate I am happy to accept as well."

"You look tired."

"Today was a bit exciting for me."

"Oh? A three year old's birthday party?"

"A ball pit?" He countered.

"The cake?" I started giggling.

"Your voice..."

"Really?"

"It's the best surprise this entire year," he said, kissing me.

"Even better when you learned I love you?"

"It's a close second to that."

"I should hope so. Come on. Let's go to bed. It's getting late and tomorrow is a long day."

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea." He yawned.

"Just think. By this time next year, I'll be Lady Rolfe."

"Or I'll be Lord Sinclair-Stark."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, Stark had mentioned to me that the women of your time don't always take their husband's last name."

"Oh pooh. That's not for everyone and I fully intend to take your last name. I can be traditional and old fashioned when it's called for. And well, we'll be king and queen."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I wouldn't have minded of being Lord Sinclair-Stark."

I giggled. "It's a bit of a mouthful."

"Perhaps."

"I'll take your last name because you will be my husband."

"And you will be my wife."

I purred. "I love the sound of that. Now, bed."

He nodded with that adorable, sleepy grin I always love.

I laughed and helped him up before I started taking care of myself. Tomorrow promised to be most interesting. A strange tingle went up my spine but I passed it off as it merely being excitement.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: One Heck Of A Holiday

It was still very early when Ani decided to jump us in bed, screeching it was Christmas.

"Ani, it's only Christmas Eve. Go back to sleep." I mumbled, sticking my head under a pillow.

"Hungwy!" She said, flopping onto the bed.

"Can't you wait another hour? The sun isn't even up yet."

"I'll feed her, my love." John rolled out of bed, grabbing Ani on the way.

"Thank you. I'll reward you handsomly when you return, my future husband."

He chuckled as he hoisted Ani up over his shoulder and walked out.

I laughed quietly and stretched as Mina hopped onto the bed. "Hey girl. Come snuggle with me. It's kinda cold." I held out my arms for her.

She curled up around my head quite happily.

I yawned and fell back asleep. I was sleeping quite peacefully before it felt eerily quiet in my room. I started feeling uneasy as my senses hightened. It came to my notice that something smelled like horses and leather, and I hadn't smelled it before meeting James Norrington but I recognized the bite of gunpowder as well. Nobody I knew smelled like that, which had me alarmed. My eyes flew open just as someone's hands slammed down on my throat, squeezing and cutting off my air. I grasped at their hands, my nails connecting with leather gloves as I stared into the eyes of Rico, the bounty hunter from Texas. I tried screaming for help, but he was choking me to the point where my airway was being crushed. Tears started streaming down my face as I looked at him. His grip tightened and I was sure he was intent on snapping my neck. There was something off about his eyes.

"Don't like killing someone so close to the holiday," he admitted, "but I'll be paid extra for 'sheer peotry' as my employer put it."

I let go of his hands and started hitting at him, reaching for his face to try and claw his eyes out, but I couldn't reach. My vision was starting to go black as I started fumbling for the dagger I kept with me in the bed. I grasped the handle and brought it out. I started stabbing him anyplace I could reach, his blood splashing down on my face, arms, hands and clothes, as well as the bed. Something must have really been wrong with him if he wasn't affected by the pain.

"Mina scream!" I heard Vlad whisper, which had Mina screaming louder than a banshee.

Rico cried out as he covered his ears. Mina was directing her screams at him as he backed away.

I stabbed the blade into his leg and managed to throw him off before I fell off the bed and started crawling for the door, wheezing for breath. I coughed as I continued crawling for the door, praying someone heard.

The other pukitas were screaming at my door as John and Gwen burst in.

"Moira!" John screamed, grabbing me and rushing me out.

"Nikita! Quigley! Grab him!" Gwen ordered, gesturing to Rico I assumed.

"Moira, my love," John frantically asked, "are you okay?"

I tried to answer, but could only wheeze. My throat hurt so bad. I nodded, even though it really hurt.

"Someone get Dr. Sweet!" he shouted as a couple of princesses dashed off. "You're going to be alright, Moira. We'll have Dr. Sweet patch you up."

"Rolfe, we'll need him to patch up this big guy as well," Gwen stated. "If we don't, we won't be able to find out who hired him to assassinate her."

"As much as it pains me to say this," he growled, glancing at Rico in distaste out of the corner of his eye, "you're right."

Dr. Sweet came running up with bag in hand. "What's going on here?"

I tried speaking again, but I only ended up coughing violently.

"Easy now," Sweet said, gently lifting my chin. "There's some bruising going on, you'll not want to talk for a while. Definitely no singing, but I believe you will be fine." The 'singing' was mostly directed to the princesses who cried out in disappointment.

I nodded slightly, feeling upset about that but feeling rage towards Rico.

Mina chattered at Sweet, most likely trying to tell him about how Rico nearly broke my neck.

Sweet ruffled her head affectionately. "You're a good girl, looking out for her like you did." He then stood up and went to tend to Rico. "We'll need to move him to my facilities to make sure he doesn't bleed to death, but I think that he should live since I got to him in time."

"Well, we'll see if he lives after I question him," Gwen snarled.

"I agree," James growled.

"Questioning can wait," Sweet snapped.

I huffed, not liking this reasoning.

Gwen used her magic to lift Rico up per Dr. Sweet's request as he asked John to carry me to his medical wing so he could give me something to help with the bruising and possible swelling. John lifted me up with a small nod as we followed Sweet with Gwen and Rico behind us.

I glared at Rico the entire trip to the medical wing. I sat still as Sweet's medical assistant, a very sweet lady, checked me over and gave me the all clear. Rico had nearly snapped my neck, but thankfully there weren't any fractures and I'd recover. She didn't want me moving my neck too much so I ended up in a neck brace for the next few hours. I was seriously going to kill him now.

Oberon stormed into the wing screaming, "What happened?! Why was no one aware of this thug being in the castle?!"

Yen Sid growled at him as he gently took my neck brace off to apply an ointment, "There are plenty of places that he could hide without being noticed. He is a gun for hire for a reason. Be glad that whoever hired him didn't hire this Deadpool I have heard about."

I grimaced as the ointment was applied.

"Where is he?" Oberon roared, "I'll kill him!"

I pointed to where Sweet was treating him.

"There will be no killing in my ER, not even by your hand milord," Sweet snapped.

Sweet was brave, I had to give him that.

Gwen floated nearby as she watched the doctor work. "I have to give you my respect, Doctor, helping him even though he tried to kill your future queen."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but I took an oath and I intend to keep it. Desmoira still messed him up pretty bad, despite missing his heart. I'm having to patch up this hole she put in his lung. I don't know how this man is still living after that, but he certainly is no joke. Whoever hired him sure knew what they were doing."

I winced, starting to feel bad.

Gwen sighed, wincing a bit herself. "I guess we can't be too mad then... I mean, he is a gun for hire as Yen Sid said."

"Like hell we can't!" Tony roared as he tried to burst in. Fortunately, Cap was holding him back.

"Why are we helping him?" Loki snapped.

"Because we need to question him to find out who hired him, dummkopf," Gwen retorted.

"Don't get smart with me, you impish she-wolf," he snarled.

She looked at him dully and didn't even reply.

I coughed feeling irritated.

"This should help you heal faster," Yen Sid explained, muttering a spell that put me in a magical sort of neck brace. "That will keep it from rubbing off, especially after you get a bath."

I pulled a face, not liking the idea of the brace, but knew I had to keep it on.

"It'll disappear as soon as the ointment is fully absorbed," Yen Sid promised.

"Alright, alright, alright," Sweet exclaimed, "I know that everyone in here wants a piece of Rico and wants to be sure that Princess Desmoira is okay, but there are too many people in here and I'm going to need you to leave. Lord Rolfe has been pushed out of the room with all of you people, for crying out loud, and I think he'd like to be near his fiancee who was almost just assassinated. So now, go on, shoo! Only Queen Gwen and Norrington can stay besides Lord Rolfe. Go on! Get!"

**When did James get here?** I signed.

"He has been here for a bit, love," John explained when he was finally able to come back in. He looked at me nervously.

"Go on, she'll be fine. She'll probably want a bath after all of this, and something hot to drink. I know if I was in her position, a good, hot cup of Joe would do me solid."

John nodded as he gently lifted me up. "Thank you, Doctor." He took me out as he headed to what I hope was his room as I didn't even want to look at my room when we were bombarded by princesses.

"Is she alright?"

"She's going to be okay, right?"

"Why did Rico want to hurt her?"

"What is Rico even doing here at the castle?"

I let out low hiss, my face clearly stating I wasn't in the mood.

Tiana smiled softly. "I think we all know that that means she'll be just fine. Go on now, let's give them some space."

I kept my glare up until they were out of sight.

"Come, my love, you could use a bath and some clean clothes."

I looked at him.

He seemed to be reluctant to look at me at the moment, accompanied by his tense nature.

I scowled and huffed, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry, my love," he confessed, "I'm just not used to so much blood."

I let him have that and when he got to his room and bathroom, I tried pushing him towards the door so I could bathe.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Moira. Not after what just happened."

I sighed and started undoing the ties of my nightgown. The bath had already been filled with hot water and I didn't waste any time getting in and scrubbing my skin free of blood. The water quickly turned pink and like magic, the water was replaced clean water so I could finish. Once I was free of blood, I got out and wrapped a towel around me and started drying out my hair.

John held out one of his tops for me with a small smile as well as a pair of my pants.

I took it and put it on, but declining the pants. I continued to dry my hair out, huffing when it fluffed up slightly.

"Are you sure about the pants, love? Knowing you, I'm sure that you'll want to be there when they interrogate Rico and I don't know if you want to interrogate him in just my top."

I sighed, before taking the pants. I stuck my tongue out at him as I slipped my pants on.

He smiled regardless.

I scratched at the neckbrace, not liking it. I suddenly understood how Nightshade felt when he had to wear a cone.

"I wonder how long it will take for that ointment to be absorbed?"

I sent him a grumpy look.

"I can just see that the brace bothers you."

I scowled.

He blushed as he looked away.

I looked at him confused and poked him.

He hugged me close as I heard him sniffle. "I thought the worse when I saw all the blood."

I sighed and hugged him back.

"I don't what I'd do without you, Moira. I truly don't."

I snuggled close as I could with the blasted brace.

"Promise that you won't take any risks while interrogating him?"

I nodded the best I could. The brace faded, all pain and bruising gone. "Finally."

He kissed me tenderly. "I know that you'll want to, but don't seriously hurt him. We will still need him to testify against whoever hired him."

"Fine, fine. It's not me you need to be worried about."

"I feel differently."

"I mean me hurting him."

"I know exactly what you mean, my love."

"Should I be worried about you trying to kill him?"

"I have moved past my bloodlust," he admitted.

"You? Bloodlust?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"It is a weakness that even I possess at the worst of times."

I shrugged. "I find it sexy." I smiled at him. "Now come on, or else they won't leave anything for me."

"That is if Dr. Sweet lets them interrogate him right away," John pointed out.

"Oh I'm sure Grandfather did something so he's ready to be questioned. You don't have to come. Here's an idea. Find Ani and have hot cocoa and biscuits made for her. It's another Christmas tradition to have on Christmas Eve and Christmas morning. Tell her I'll be there soon."

He nodded, giving me a kiss before leaving to find Ani.

I didn't bother with my hair and headed downstairs to find where they put Rico. On the way, I ran into the Storybrooke group.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked urgently.

"I'm fine. Can't say the same for Rico, I messed him up pretty good, punctured a lung."

"Is that all? I would have had him begging for me to kill him."

"Oh, I'll be getting to that part. I stabbed him pretty good in the leg too. And John wonders why I sleep with a dagger in our bed." I smiled as Mina came running towards me and climbed up my back.

"Well now, I doubt he'll be complaining about you sleeping with a dagger," Gold muttered.

"It's thanks to Mina really. If she hadn't started screaming bloody murder in his ears, I don't think I would have been able to get him off. It's like he didn't care I was stabbing him."

"He sounds like one tough customer," Emma commented.

"He's a gun for hire. I'm just glad John got Ani out of there. You know, I think her being the little pest she was first thing in the morning saved John's life. If John had still been in there, there's no doubt Rico would have offed him first before coming after me." I growled. "Well, I'm off to find where they stashed him so I don't miss the questioning. You're more than welcome to come. I might need some ideas on how to get him to talk. Henry? If you don't mind, you can take Roland down into the kitchens, there should be some hot chocolate and biscuits being made." I didn't think Regina would want her kids getting wind of what was going on.

Henry nodded and scooped up Roland and took Esther with him for good measure.

"Gurgi!" I called, knowing the little furball would be able to hear me.

"Poor mistress recieved smackings and whackings from mean nasty man! Poor kind mistress!" Gurgi said as he came over and held onto my hand, looking incredibly upset.

"I'm alright Gurgi. Can you tell me where they took him?"

Gurgi nodded. "This way! Gurgi know the way! They took mean, nasty man this way!" He hopped excitedly and started tugging on my hand.

"I tell ya, I ain't answering yer questions!" We heard Rico snap before hearing a whacking sound.

"Now, that's not how we play the game," Gwen scolded.

"You going to keep letting her hit me like this?" Rico yelled at someone.

"Let's just say that look in her eye is telling me not to interfere in 'the game'," Norrington muttered.

I followed Gurgi down into the dungeons. "Hello Gwen. Riding crop? Sounds kinky. I didn't know you liked playing that way." I teased as I walked in. "And smart move James."

She grinned at Rico wickedly. "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"This woman is plum gone 'round the bend," Rico grumbled before getting whacked. "Dammit woman!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Gwen said.

"John sorta held me up. And that's why I love her. Is that Jareth's riding crop?"

"Please, what makes you think I'd ever borrow his? Does mine look like a mic on the other end?"

I snickered. "I prefer the whip myself. And I could totally live without Jareth's dancing and the tossing of babies. I still get nervous when he holds Ani, cause then I worry I'll have a flying child."

"Well, I'll say this much, he's a tough nut to crack," Gwen said, looking down at Rico in intrigue as he looked back at her in surprisingly only mild annoyance.

"We could always rip out his heart and make him tell us." I suggested. "Or I could stab him in a more painful place. I doubt any woman in her right mind would let him near her."

He crossed his legs, looking at me like I was the crazy one.

"Mum and mother both said that you'll get further with honey than vinegar. Although, mother's idea of honey was a bit different from mum's."

"Ok... How about this? You tell us who hired you and we don't torture you and you don't lose certain body parts."

Yen Sid cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway. He held up a vial that I knew all too well.

"Is that..." Gold asked in intrigue.

"I remember that. You made me brew that."

"It is indeed, Rumpelstiltskin." Yen Sid offered it to me. "I knew that some of this would come in handy, never thought it would be for an assassination attempt on my own granddaughter."

I turned towards Rico. "Last chance cowboy. Tell us willingly or we'll use this bad boy on you."

"Go ahead," he said, leaning back casually, "I don't believe in any of that magic mumbo jumbo."

"Famous last words," Emma whispered to Regina, who had a wicked grin on her face.

"Gwen? I believe you have something to say?"

She grinned wildly as she said, "Three drops of this and even You-Know-Who herself would spill out her darkest secrets. The use of it on a prisoner is — regrettably for you — not forbidden."

"I'll take my chances," he stated, but he swallowed nervously.

I cackled insanely at both Gwen's words and Rico's. I scared myself a little with how much I sounded like Mab.

Everyone besides Gwen looked at me as they probably thought the same.

"Tick tock. Are those your final words?" I grinned, letting my crazy out a little bit. "I feel like the Undertaker from Black Butler, or Grell. Trust me, I'd have no qualms about watching your blood flow again." I grabbed his neck and forced his mouth open, pouring the potion inside and making him swallow it. "Now talk. Name?"

He grinned at first before his eyes practically bugged out as he bit his bottom lip to try and keep from talking.

"He's conditioned himself, my, he might very well be worth whatever price he charged," Gwen commented when his lip started to bleed.

"For her?... I asked... a pretty penny," he grunted.

I lifted my foot and slammed it down on his knee, hearing a crack. "Name?"

He roared in pain before biting his lip again.

I lifted my foot over the other knee. "Should I break the other one?"

"Rico Longhorn Montoya."

"Ooh, so you're a half breed between the Native Americans and Mexicans?" Gwen asked as he nodded stiffly.

I brought my foot down on his other knee. "Wrong answer."

"You just said name," Gwen giggled after Rico howled in agony. "Maybe we need to be more specific."

"He knew what I meant. Who hired you?! I want their name!"

"I didn't get her name!"

"What did she look like?! Where did you meet her?!"

"She had a hood! Some pompous peacock with pigtails brought me to her!"

"Pigtails? What did he look like? Did he have a goatee? Big man?"

He growled as he fought to keep from answering.

"Answer me!" I moved my foot to a more vital area and paused, waiting to strike.

"Yes!"

"Ratcliffe," Gwen said, stroking Rico's hair back. "Such a good boy."

"Guards!" I yelled.

They quickly showed up. "Yes Your Highness?"

"Bring me me Ratcliffe now!"

They bowed and hurried off.

"Get Dr. Sweet in here so he can patch him up."

"Why patch me up when you're going to dump me in a jail cell?"

"I can be cruel, but I don't like being so. Besides, you could prove useful later on."

"I have a question," Gwen said.

"What?"

She looked at Rico earnestly. "Why don't you believe in magic when you were most likely hanged after your offense with Alameda Slim?"

"Fair point. You should be dead and yet here you are."

His eyes darted back and forth as he looked at no one in a state of shock.

"Montoya?" Gwen asked, snapping her fingers in either ear. "Montoya?!"

I punched him in the nose, bringing him out of his stupor. "Well, that worked." I commented casually, shaking my hand out.

He spat out blood as he looked at us like we were witches. "What happened?! I'm not supposed to be here! I got away! I got away!"

I looked at Gwen confused. "I don't get it. Rico? What was the last thing you remember?"

She frowned at him and gently touched his cheek. "She wiped your memories, didn't she?"

I began feeling guilty and knelt down and started cleaning up his blood and trying to stop his nose from bleeding. "Shit. Gwen, what did we do?"

"We got played, that's what we did. Ratcliffe probably knew this would happen."

I started swearing colorfully, most of it learned from Tony and various other worlds.

"That lilly livered varmint knew what happened to me!" Rico roared. "He was there! He saw everything!"

"Rico! Shh. Breathe. Shit, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be! I tried to kill you for that bitch! I knew what I was doing!"

"Well, I forgive you." I said firmly, still mopping up his blood. "Sorry for stabbing you and putting a hole in your lung. And breaking your knees. We'll get you the best care we can."

He glared at everyone else before levelling James with one. "He's the one that stood there watching this crazy woman whip me and break my fingers!"

"Well, he's doing his job. He's supposed to be protecting me and there's no stopping her. Gwen..." I glared at her, waiting for her to say sorry.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," she said sheepishly.

"We got played, just like you Rico. We'll try and make it up to you."

"I think I got the better end of it," he replied with a grin, "best interrogation I'd ever been in."

"I knew you were a dirty hound," Gwen giggled.

I started laughing. "Well, if you don't have any place to go, you're more than welcome to stay here. We could use someone like you around here."

Gwen gently uncuffed him and healed his hands.

I pulled out some healing potions. "Here. Drink one of these. They're healing potions, they'll take care of the bleeding." I handed it to him while Gwen healed his knees. I helped him up. "Easy now. Come on. Let's get you out of here."

"Just promise me something," he groaned as he limped a bit.

"Anything."

"Give that dirty rat a good thrashing, and wipe that smarmy grin off his pompous face."

"Will do. I give you my vow on that." I passed him off to one of the guards. "Here, get him set up in one of the guest rooms and send him Dr. Sweet. Feed him too and make sure he gets some clean clothes.

The guard nodded and helped Rico away.

"We need to tell Mickey." I said as I headed for the throne room.

"Yeah, he'll want to know that... Do you think that Alameda Slim is back if Rico is?"

"He's a cattle rustler. He's more interested in grabbing land. He's way down low in class."

"He wanted land and can hypnotize animals, he's not entirely useless. We have animal characters that are high on our lists."

"Cows remember? Come on. We'll look into it later. Let's go." I pushed the throne room doors open and began striding down the long red carpet. I was pleased to note that everyone on the side of the Light was there.

"That we know of. Right, into the fire I guess."

"Good, both councils are here. We need to have a trial." I said without hesitation as I reached Mickey.

"Trial? F-for what?" he asked nervously.

"Treason. Someone planned an attempt on my life."

"Ratcliffe gave this person a means to doing it by bringing them Rico, who had been brought back to life and had his memories wiped to suit their needs," Gwen added. "I have a feeling that Ratcliffe will give this person's name gladly in order to save his own hide."

"Oh look, he's here now." I said as he was dragged in. "Someone should fetch his king and queen. Gwen? If you'd be so kind? Just tell them that there is to be a trial and they are needed as witnesses."

Gwen bowed with a flourish before vanishing in thin air.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ratcliffe roared.

"Silence! We'll be getting to you in a moment." I snarled as I sat on my own throne next to Minnie's. "Could someone fetch Rico?"

James stepped in, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Des. He'll be out for blood."

"He's needed to testify. Hercules can keep a hold of him won't you Herc?"

"That's all well and good, but maybe we should keep them out of eyesight of each other," he suggested.

"Agreed." I looked up when Gwen came back with King James and Queen Anne. "I'm sorry for the abrupt call, Your Hignesses, but it's urgent we speak with you concerning that rat." I pointed at Ratcliffe. He snarled at me and opened his mouth to say something. "Will someone gag him please?"

Gwen grinned as she waved her hand and gagged him properly with a dirty rag.

"Princess Desmoira, as entertained as I was to being brought here by another member of the Fae," King James said, "how is that you can speak, and what is going on here?"

"It was a gift from another one of my race. This rat you see before you was part of a plot to assassinate me."

"Oh my goodness," The queen exclaimed in shock.

"He brought said assassin to the woman who hired him. However, my would be assassinator is innocent. He was tricked and enchanted. We were played. Something I'm not proud of."

"What do you mean, Des?" Steve asked sternly.

"We were led to believe Rico was acting of his own will, but his memories were wiped."

"Gwen's face says that he was acting of his own will," Loki growled.

"He didn't remember being hanged for his crimes as a gun for hire," she snapped.

"He knew what he was doing true, but he didn't want to. Now if you cannot be quiet and behave, I'll ask you to leave." I looked at him sternly. "Now." I turned my attention to Ratcliffe. "For your crimes of treason and an accessory to attempted murder of the heir to the throne, your punishment should be death." I paused, letting it sink in.

He looked at me frightfully as he started trying to state his case and failing due to the gag.

"However, I may be lenient if you give us the name of who hired Rico." I gestured for his rag to be removed.

"The name you want is Angelique Du Bois," he said as soon as it was.

"You are still guilty. Guards? Throw him in the dungeons, solitary confinement. No one is to speak with him or let him see the face of another human being for the foreseeable future." I looked at the king and queen. "Is that acceptable or would you like to imprison him in London. Frankly, I don't want him in my dungeons. But I will submit to your ideas."

"Keep him," the king growled, "he's been nothing but trouble for my kingdom from the start."

I nodded. "As you wish." I looked at Gwen. "Darling, would you be a dear and go get Du Bois?"

She grinned devilishly. "Nikita? Care to help?"

Nikita hissed as she climbed onto her queen's back before they both disappeared.

I turned and glared at Ratcliffe as he thanked me repeatedly for my mercy while he was being dragged away. "Ugh. Get him out of my sight." I sighed as John came in. "There you are."

"Is everything alright? I saw one of the guards escorting Rico to a guest bedroom," he asked.

"Rico is innocent. We were played." I rubbed my head.

"I was curious as to how he was here." He rubbed his own head. "Last I had heard, he had been hanged for his affiliation with Slim."

"We have a name." I got up and pushed him onto my throne and I sat in his lap.

"Oh?"

"Ratcliffe had a part in it. It's Du Bois."

He looked at me in shock.

"She apparently got Ratcliffe to bring Rico to her. Rico knew what he was doing, but he was used."

"How could he know what he was doing and be used at the same time?"

"A spell or something similar. It's easy enough." I sighed, feeling a headache forming.

"That poor man," John muttered guiltily.

"I broke both his knees." I cringed.

He winced before stiffening rigidly when we heard a familiar shriek.

"Get your filthy, pixie hands off of me, you filthy peasant!" Du Bois screamed as Nikita hissed and started clawing her as Gwen yanked her in by her hair.

"Out of the both of us, I'm the one who was born to someone with a royal title, you overly caked tart."

"Oh that's rich, coming from the woman who sleeps around with other men and tries stealing someone who is clearly not interested." I hissed coldly from my spot on John's lap.

John flinched as she cooed, "Hello love, why am I being treated so coldly?"

I don't know what really happened but next thing I knew I was in front of Du Bois and my hand struck her hard across the face. "He is not yours. See this?" I held up my hand so she could see the ring. "He proposed. Now, you're here to stand trial."

"Try?" she snapped snarkily, "For what?"

"Murder. Or attempted in any case. Ratcliffe sold you out." I said with vindictive pleasure as I went back to John.

"'Attempted murder?' Who's?"

"Mine. Don't play dumb. Actually you won't since you're already so unbelievably stupid."

"Don't flatter yourself, child. Why would I waste my time with you?"

"Oh we have proof. And funny, John doesn't seem to think I'm a child since I share his bed every night. I could easily bring Ratcliffe and Rico in here."

"I'd go for Rico," Gwen stated, "He'd probably recognize her ridiculous attempt at an English accent, especially for a French woman."

I nodded to Gwen. "Good idea. Someone go get him." I started playing with John's hair.

He was brought in, growling, "Woman, I was just starting to get some decent shut eye. Never slept on such a posh bed."

I smiled at him kindly. "Hello Rico. You're not in trouble. Just help us very quickly and then you can return to bed." I gestured to Du Bois. "Know her?"

"I recognize the perfume, man ain't worth his salt if he can't recognize something like that."

"My perfume is rather popular amongst the ladies of the court."

"Nice to see you going back to your roots," Gwen mocked.

"Ooh. Know her annoyingly pathetic attempt at an English accent?" I jeered.

"Nope, considering I just heard a French broad."

Du Bois smirked as she looked behind her.

"Maybe you'll recognize the color of her rouge," Gwen growled, swiping her face with a handerkerchief and showing him the lipstick smear.

"Looks about right," Rico muttered.

"That is also popular amongst the ladies of the court."

"John darling?" I turned to look at him. "Have you ever seen anyone but her wear that shade in court?"

"Only the younger girls, who are just learning."

"The broad wouldn't be some budding flower, they'd be her age." Rico pointed to Du Bois.

"I hope you know, good sir, that I am but a budding flower myself."

Gwen snarled in disgust as she rolled her eyes while Tony and Loki both gagged.

"Did you see anything distinguishing on her? Jewlery? And please. You look like an over frosted cupcake."

Rico was cleaning his ear out with his pinky. "The woman was speaking with that ridiculous amount of honey, 'good sir' my ass." A few of the princesses gasped at his language as he continued casually. "I saw the largest ring I had ever seen on a woman before."

I narrowed my eyes as Du Bois started fiddling with her hands. "Gwen, her hands."

Gwen grabbed her hand and yanked it up as Nikita gripped her other one down. "How about this one, Rico?"

"That'd be the one."

"Well, well, well. Busted as we say back home." I sneered. "What do you have to say in your defense?"

She held her head up high as she muttered, "I have nothing to say to the likes of you."

"Then off with your head." I looked at my nails, bored. "Guards?"

She glared at me. Boy, if looks could kill...

"Shall I take the King and Queen back?" Gwen asked.

"Wait, I'd like to hear what punishment they'd think is suitable."

"I'd say, strip her of her title and wealth," Queen Anne suggested, "To die a lady would be nothing to her..."

"Yes," King James agreed, "but to die a peasant..."

"I agree. If Your Majesties would be willing... Perhaps we could bestow her ill gotten wealth amongst the people?"

"That would be a wonderful idea," King James said.

"Death is too good for her. I agree with your ideas, but let her live with her choices in prison, perhaps make her work."

"I'm sure that we could find a lot of work for her," Gwen stated.

"Perhaps in the Bog of Eternal Stench?" I grinned wickedly.

"Are we sure that we want to subject Hoggle to her?" Gwen asked, "Jareth truly did make him the Prince of the Land of Stench."

"No, that's cruel to him." I sighed, thinking.

"I could use a wench to clean my ship," Hook suggested, levelling her with a dull glare.

"An idea. But who's to say she won't try and sleep with your men?"

"If I hire the men that you approve of then they won't want that witch anywhere near them."

"Hmm... A very good idea. Perhaps make her scrape off the barnacles."

He grinned at the thought of that.

"I will not be reduced to working for a scallywag pirate!" Du Bois screamed.

Gwen knocked her down in annoyance. "Shut up."

"As you've got this all figured out, may I go?" Rico asked.

"Thank you Rico. Enjoy your rest. You've earned it."

He yawned as he walked out.

I turned my gaze to Du Bois. "Angelique Du Bois. Your crimes are numerous as they are henious. You are charged with treason, premeditated attempted murder and adultery. How do you plead?"

"I'll not answer to a mere child, who was fed with a silver spoon!"

Gwen smacked her across the head. "Learn about your betters before you judge them, whore!"

"You think my life was easy? I lost everything I knew! I lost my home, my family and friends! I ended up in a place I knew nothing about and a destiny I didn't want. I sacrificed so much for the people you see before you. Sacrifices I would make time and time again. I worked to where I got. What I do for this kingdom is out of love and loyalty and I'd gladly give my life a thousand times over if it meant they were safe and happy. You have done nothing but destroy lives for your own selfish gain. You repeatedly assualted a man who wanted nothing to do with you. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Nothing would make me happier than seeing your head roll. But, I'd rather not be considered a queen without mercy. You'll never know that wonderful feeling of being surrounded by people who love you and caring for others. I feel sorry for you. I could be dirt poor, but I'd be happy if it meant I could keep the love I feel for my new family and friends. Though you don't deserve it, I'm granting you mercy. Now, how do you plead."

She spat at me, causing Gwen and Nikita both to back away in disgust.

I sighed. "Strip of her wealth and titles. Then Hook? I hope you'll be able to provide a suitable working dress for her?"

"I might have something," he shrugged, "It'd be far from feminine, but then again, I don't need her trying to use what womanly wiles she thinks she has."

"Very well. Do it. Take her away."

Gwen let her go as the guards took her and Nikita climbed up Gwen's shoulders, hissing at Du Bois heatedly.

I looked at the Queen and King. "I'm sorry you were brought here. You're more than welcome to join us for our annual Christmas Eve party."

King James's eyes lit up like a child's. "That would be wonderful."

I smiled. "Thank you. We'll have someone escort you to one of our best guest rooms unless you wish to gather some things from home first."

"No, it'll be fine, thank you for your hospitality," Queen Anne replied.

I nodded as they were escorted to their room. "Dismissed. Everyone else, do as you wish. I'll see you tonight." I sighed, feeling stressed beyond belief. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Time can only tell," John answered.

* * *

"Princess? Here is the drink you asked for."

I jolted out of my thoughts and turned to look at the penguin waiter. "Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome princess. I'm glad you're alright."

I smiled as he waddled away before drinking from the goblet the penguin brought me. I normally didn't drink, but I needed something stronger than tea to steady my nerves of early this morning, so I had wine brought to me. I sat next to the fountain John and I visited at my first ball and stared into the water. I enjoyed the solitude because I knew it wouldn't be long until John or someone else came to find me. I didn't turn when I heard the grass rustling. I already knew who it was judging by the scent. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"How are you, Moira?" he asked, sitting next to me.

I didn't answer as I took another gulp from my glass. "Exhausted. My nerves are frayed."

"I don't blame you," he sighed, "First, someone tries to kill you, then you find out he was used, and finally, you find out it was because of some wretched creature that this all happened in the first place."

"I broke his knees in order to get him to talk."

"Queen Gwendolyn broke his fingers," he countered, "and he almost snapped your neck."

I sighed, taking a deeper drink of the wine, feeling my cheeks flush. "It doesn't make what I did right. I went insane in there. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hear him scream." I dropped my goblet as I buried my face in my hands. "I'm a monster! They're right! I'll turn insane just like Mab did!"

"You had a moment of weakness," John said, wrapping a supportive arm around my shoulders, "we all do, Moira. Even I have moments of weakness."

I turned and buried my face in his chest as I started to cry. My tears soon tried out and replaced with hiccups as my stomach churned. "I think I drank too much..."

"Wine? Were your nerves that frayed?"

"Yes..." I placed a hand to my stomach.

He kissed my temple. "My poor Moira, what can I do to put you at ease?"

"Just hold me. Tell me you love me and everything will be alright. That you'll never let me go." I pressed my cheek over his heart. "Reassure me that you would have never considered such an awful woman."

"I detested that creature the moment I saw her. Moira, I love you, and you alone. Everything will be alright, my love." He held me close. "Everything will be alright."

"Why does she hate me so? Enough to want me dead?"

"Because I chose you."

I sighed, snuggling close. "I'm so tired... My head is spinning."

He gently pulled me onto his lap as he held me close. "Then rest, my love."

My eyes closed and I knew no more.

* * *

Once I was sure Moira was asleep, I cradled her in my arms and carried her inside. She needed to rest. I felt guilty I wasn't there to protect her. I wondered where I could take her so she could rest safely. Her room was out as I doubted she'd want to sleep in there any time soon. My room was out too as it was too easily accessable and I didn't feel it would be safe to leave her in another room, not with the villains and Beckett roaming the castle.

"Rolfe." Yen Sid's voice spoke from behind me.

"Sir?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Follow me." He ordered before turning around and walking off. He led me up the main stairs before turning for a hallway I had never been down before. There was another flight of stairs before he opened a single door at the top, leading into his tower. Not many were allowed up here. He went in and sat down at his desk, opening a very large and very old looking book. He gestured to a bookcase. "Her room is there. Take her up there." To my surprise, the bookcase swung open revealing another staircase. "Well, go on."

"Thank you, sir," I replied, heading up the staircase.

It was certainly Moira's room as I could see her gentle touch in the decor and style of the simple room. In my mind it suited her far more than the rooms she had down below in the castle.

She let out a soft moan when I laid her down on her little bed and her eyes fluttered open. "John?"

"Sh," I muttered, tucking her in, "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

She grasped my hand. "Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere, love," I repeated.

She tugged on my hand, obviously wanting me to lay down with her.

I sighed as I made myself comfortable with a smile and wrapped my arms around her.

She cuddled close, her eyes closing once more. Her long lashes fluttered slightly against her flushed cheeks as her eyes twitched under her eyelids. She looked peaceful.

I must have fallen asleep as well because the next thing I knew, Ani was in the room, shouting that it was Christmas.

"Christmas already?" I moaned, "We couldn't have slept that long."

"You did." Yen Sid said as he walked into the room. "My granddaughter has a way with herbs and keeps those with scents that help one to sleep. Both of you fell under their scent and slept through the day until this morning." He must have seen my questioning look. "She suffered nightmares."

Ani kept bouncing around, telling us to get up so we could open presents.

"Can't we have breakfast first, Ani?" I muttered, "Why has she been having nightmares?"

"She's had them ever since she came here. What they are, I do not know. She won't share them and I will not delve into the mind of my granddaughter. She bears a heavy legacy upon her shoulders. I fear for her, despite her strength." He looked at me sternly. "She depends on you as her pillar of strength. Do not betray her because you are now the other half of her. Without you, she'll crumble and the kingdom with it."

"Why would you think that I would betray her?"

"I am just warning you. She has been betrayed before and I foresee betrayal in her future. Be on your guard." And with that, he swept out of the room, taking Ani with him.

I looked at Moira. I wouldn't betray her, would I? I couldn't possibly, I loved her too much. I gently shook her. "Moira, my love."

She groaned and burrowed deeper under the blankets.

"It's Christmas, Moira."

"Five more minutes..."

"Ani is anxious to get into the presents, my love."

Moira mumbled something and disappeared beneath the blankets. I chuckled as I lifted her up, blankets included.

She growled softly as she shifted around.

"Come along, my love," I teased, carrying her toward the door.

She growled again, her nails digging into my chest through my shirt, showing her displeasure.

"I didn't say that you couldn't sleep while I carried you, darling," I commented.

One eye peered out and instead of the usual happy light in it, it looked like I was staring into the eye of a demon, she looked so angry. She covered her head again and huffed angrily.

I smiled regardless.

She didn't come out even when I carried her into the ballroom where the princesses with their princes, heroes, heroines and other members of the castle, and visiting guests were waiting.

"Sissy," Tony whined, "come out!"

I winced, knowing that he was messing with the hornets' nest.

Her eyes peered out again and she gave him a deadly glare.

He stiffened with a shaky grin. "Never mind... keep on keeping on, you know."

She huffed and disappeared into her blankets again.

"DD," Gwendolyn whispered softly, "I have hot cocoa. Would you like some?"

Moira poked her head out as I sat her down on one of the couches. She held her hands out for the mug Gwendolyn had in her hands, her blankets still wrapped around her and resting on her head.

Gwendolyn smiled as she gave her the mug. "Made fresh just now."

Moira mumbled her thanks as she sipped it, looking adorably cozy bundled up.

"Thank you milady," I said to Gwendolyn.

"Fortunately, I had my morning tea or else you'd have to deal with two hell fire demons," she giggled.

Moira snickered from her spot.

I grinned sheepishly, knowing full well how Moira could be alone that the idea of Queen Gwendolyn being just as bad was a bit scary.

"Well, stop staring at me and let the kids open their presents." Moira said.

The children cheered as they scrambled for the enormous pile of presents surrounding the large tree. They helped each other find their gifts and passed out gifts to those who were waiting patiently off to the side. Several of them brought gifts to Moira that were from them. She opened each one with patience and equally marvled over each gift, no matter how humble it was. She thanked each child and kissed the top of their heads and hugged them before she directed them to where their presents from her were lying. She looked content watching them open their gifts, smiling when their faces lit up with joy.

I smiled as I watched her in sheer adoration. I knew that she would be the most wonderful queen when her time came, but until then, I was happy to watch her enjoy what simple life she could.

She opened her gifts from everyone else, her face lighting up when she saw what was inside each box. She received several new gowns, both simple and elegant alike and books as well. There was a very good chance that she'd curl up with one the first chance she got. She pulled a small bag from beside her and walked over to where Regina sat with her children and the man I knew was called Robin.

"Regina? I have a gift for the children too." She said, smiling sweetly as she held out the bag. She pulled out a soft blanket for the infant, a wooden sword for Roland and she gave Henry several books that were colorful and made of thin paper, all signed by the Avengers. She smiled when they looked happy and came back to sit by me.

She chuckled softly when she saw her brother eagerly tearing into the wrappings of the gift she got him, a knowing smile playing around her lips.

"Hey, this is..." Tony gasped animatedly as he read the label more clearly. I swore that his eyes would pop out of his head. "Thank you!"

She smiled. "Anything for my big brother."

He ran over to her and hugged her happily before giving her her present.

She looked at it and opened it. It was a new set of tools she had been wanting and she hugged him back. She settled in next to me, her eyes half lidded as she watched with a slight smile on her face as she watched everyone have fun. Not once did she ask if I had gotten her a gift.

Soon all the gifts had been opened and people had quieted down. Moira looked half asleep again. She readily accepted a hug from Loki. He was greatly touched by Moira's gift to him and I let it slide this once. Moira handed me a gift just as I handed one to her.

"Open it." She urged me.

I did as she said, gasping a my gift. Inside was a golden oval locket. When I opened it, on one side was a smaller version of Moira's royal portrait and on the other, was a picture of the two of us, myself holding her in my embrace. She looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I blinked back tears as I smiled at her. "It's wonderful, thank you my love."

She smiled and opened her gift. She gasped as she pulled out the ornate music box and opened it to see small figures that looked like us dancing together. "This song..."

"I had Gwendolyn help me with it, but for the most part, I made it special for you."

"We danced to this... This played when we first danced together... The night I first fell in love with you." She said, almost to herself, but I heard every word. She touched the sides of the box gently, tears sliding down her cheeks. She looked up at me. "It's beautiful. I'll treasure it always."

I touched my heart, touched by her confession. Feeling rather bold, I kissed her lovingly and held her close, mindful of the music box.

She kissed back, her tears still falling down her cheeks. "I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you, my Moira."

She rested her head over my heart, cradling the music box in her hands as it continued to play until it ran down. She looked up when I placed the small key on it's chain around her neck. She looked at it before she understood and placed her head back over my heart. She fell asleep again, looking content.

I held her close, content to keep her safe.

Ani toddled over, the bear Moira had given her clutched in her arms and she climbed up next to us, laying her head in Moira's lap. She looked at me, her eyes wide and full of wonder. She smiled at me around her thumb as she sucked on it. Moira's hand came down to rest on Ani's head, her fingers tangling with the soft curls.

"Moira, wouldn't you like some breakfast?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What? Food?"

I nodded.

"I don't think I even ate anything yesterday."

"I'm afraid not, my love."

"Well, I better eat then before you have a panic attack." She huffed, a teasing glint in her eyes.

I chuckled as I helped her up.

Ani latched onto Moira's hand and went with us, her thumb never leaving her mouth.

Moira didn't seem to mind. "Well, it's sure been one heck of a whirlwhind huh?"

"I'd say so."

"But we're together. I'm just sad that today is my last day to be able to speak to you. I have so much I want to say and so little time to say it."

I kissed her cheek. "You say it with every action you make, my love. Never doubt that."

"How is it you always know what to say?"

"I don't always know."

"I don't believe that. Not for an instant." she huffed, turning her nose up slightly as she pouted.

Ani pouted as well, copying her sister.

I chuckled, amused by Ani.

Ani stuck her tongue out at me before clutching at her sister's skirts.

I looked at her curiously.

Moira laughed quietly as she patted Ani on the head. "I believe I have a little guardian."

"Indeed you do."

Ani puffed up her chest, looking proud. She let out an oof when Moira poked her in the belly, causing her to giggle.

Moira laughed as she picked up her sister and began tickling her. "Well, I have the cutest little guardian then. She'll slay them in the aisles by the sheer might of her adorableness."

Ani laughed and squealed in delight, her cheeks flushing from laughing so hard.

"Hello Silver," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Where were ya when that crook was strangling her?" he roared.

"I was getting Ani out..." I replied nervously.

He huffed, letting it go but obviously still not happy about it.

Moira simply yawned and wandered over to start poking around the cupboards. "I punctured his lung if it makes you feel any better." She informed him as she poked her head in a cupboard. "And you wondered why I slept with a dagger in our bed John."

"I certainly won't complain about it ever again," I muttered.

"Good." She came out of the various cupboards, her arms full of ingredients. She hummed softly as she went about her business, preparing something, Ani helping in her own childish way.

I let myself relax and speak with Silver when there was the sound of breaking glass and Moira let out a scream. She held Ani in her arms to keep her safe from the broken glass that littered the counter and floor.

"What's wrong, Moira?"

"I don't know. The glass just shattered." She looked spooked, her eyes wide, her skin even paler than normal. "I fear it's a bad omen." Her hands were shaking.

"What do you mean, my love?"

She swallowed. "It just broke on it's own. I have a bad feeling something terrible will soon happen."

I looked at the shattered pieces in suspicion.

Moira still looked incredibly shaken. "Something terrible will happen. I just know it."

"We'll meet it head on then, let's get this cleaned up." I grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the broken pieces scattered everywhere.

Moira held Ani tightly, still looking worried. She handed Ani to Silver and helped me clean up. She still looked disturbed even after all the shards were disposed of.

"Whatever it is Moira, we'll find a way through it. We always do."

She nodded. "Yes." It didn't seem to comfort her any though.

I kissed her lovingly and held her close. "It will be alright."

She rested her head on my shoulder, still trembling.

I wished I could think of something to comfort her, but I couldn't recall ever seeing her this spooked.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Innocence

My feeling of foreboding did not leave me, even when we traveled to London as guests of the king. I was in our room, reading a book with John when I heard the front door burst open down below. I looked at John in worry, my heart beating fast. I grasped his arm when he got up to investigate. I looked at him, silently pleading for him not to go. He didn't have to as soldiers burst into the room.

"John Rolfe, by order of the king, you are under arrest for the murder of Lord James Du Bois!"

"What?" he muttered, "James was my best friend, why would I have killed him?"

"Seize him and take him to the castle!"

"I'm innocent," he protested, even though he didn't fight them.

A few of the guards held me back when I tried to reach his side. _**No!**_

They dragged him out of the room and down the stairs.

I followed after, hardly able to believe what was happening. _**John!**_

"Moira!"

I had to find out what was going on! John would never have murdered someone. No matter what it took, I'd clear his name! The carriage with him inside drove off, but I wasn't going to be far behind. I smelled a conspiracy. I grabbed John's horse from the stables behind the house and rode off towards the palace. I didn't meet any guards and I reached the throne room and pushed open the doors, interrupting what appeared to be a reading of John's alleged crimes.

"Princess Desmoira, what are you doing here?" King James asked, quite upset.

_**I am here to find out why my lord has been dragged from our home!** _I strode up the long carpet until I nearly reached John's side, only to be blocked by soldiers. _**What is his crime?**_

"He is being tried for the murder of Lord James Du Bois," the king replied.

_**What?! And where is the proof he's the murderer?! My lord would never do such a thing! Lord Du Bois was his best friend!**_

"Keyword is 'was' my dear," the king retorted.

_**That does not mean he did it! Where is the proof! He'd never do something like this!**_

The king looked away, looking at someone.

_**I demand to be let through! I will not allow this to happen to my lord without someone to speak in his defense. Should he not be given a fair trial? A chance to defend himself? Where I am from, a judge hears from all witnesses and the accused is allowed to speak in his defense. All evidence must be given before a sentence is decided. If you do not allow this, war will erupt between your kingdom and mine as he is a very important figure in my kingdom.**_ I knew exactly what I meant.

"My dear, if I grant you a chance to prove your fiancé's innocence, will you quiet down?" the king snapped at me.

_**Yes.**_ I held my head high, determination in my eyes.

"Very well, you have until the end of the week."

_**The end of the week?**_

"If you cannot prove that Lord Rolfe is innocent... I'm afraid that he will be put to death by beheading." The king did not look happy, but he was fit to be tied.

_**I demand to know who accused my lord.**_

"Then speak to the captain of the guard."

The captain pushed someone forward. "Here is the accuser."

A man stumbled forward slightly. He wore a butler's garb though he looked young in years. He kept his head lowered, preventing me from seeing his eyes. "I saw the entire thing. I saw Lord Rolfe steal into the home of my master several times to consort with his Lady wife, Lady Du Bois. Then Lord Rolfe murdered Lord Du Bois in a fit of jealous rage."

I looked at John, wondering how much of this story was true.

He blanched at the accusation. "I would never have anything to do with that witch!"

"Silence!" One of the guards flanking him roared, hitting him in the abdomen.

I glared at the guard. _**Let him speak! And if you strike him again, your arm will be on the ground!**_ I pulled out my sword and stood protectively in front of John.

"Princess Desmoira!" King James scolded me, "Remember that you are a guest within my kingdom."

_**Apologies Your Majesty. But in order to fully prove his innocence, he must be allowed to tell his side of the story. I believe him when he says he had nothing to do with her.**_

"James." Queen Anne said, gently placing a hand on his arm. "Let her conduct her investigation her way. I trust her judgement."

_**Thank you, Your Grace. Lord Rolfe, what can you tell me about your relationship with Lord James Du Bois? You must speak honestly.**_

He winced but nodded. "James and I were best friends. He was always there for me, always. That was before Angelique entered the picture. I knew that she was trouble from the moment I saw her. My godmother, Lady Kingsley, told me of rumors about her being a prostitute before she blackmailed a lord into marrying her."

"That's a lie!" The servant stated.

John glanced at him in annoyance.

_**Silence! You will get your turn. Continue, Lord Rolfe. Are you saying Angelique was married before she met your friend?**_

"Yes, he was an old lord and died of heart complications I was told."

**_What did you believe?_**

"I believe he had heart problems. Lady Kingsley said that he always had them, but I'm not saying that he didn't have help. She came to this court shortly after her first husband's death. If James was still here, he would admit that she focused her attentions on me first. I was a young lord, just starting out in the court, had I not had a solid head on my shoulders I might have fell for her act. However, something always rubbed me the wrong way when it came to her."

_**And James? How does he feature in this tale?**_

"He was taken with her. She had him wrapped around her finger soon after."

_**So they married? Tell me, was Lord James a particularly influential member of the court? Wealthy? With lands and vast holdings?**_

"Yes, he had riches much like my family had as our fathers were comrades. After the two had wed though, his wealth started to dwindle. I noticed it, so did he."

_**Did he ever confront her about this?**_

"Shortly before his death, but that was after we had a breaking... a breaking of ways. Mrs. Du Bois had attempted to woo me, and when he caught her in the act, she in turn put the blame on me... He believed her and cut off all ties to me... The last time I saw him..." I felt pity for him when I heard him sniff and take a deep, shaky breath. "The last time I saw him, he died in my arms."

"Because you killed him!" The servant said.

_**Will you be quiet? I will get to you in a moment!**_

"He might have died in my arms, but I did not kill him."

_**What happened after his death? Can you tell me how Angelique acted? What happened to what was left of his wealth? I imagine it went to her naturally.**_

"It did, and I had expected it to disappear, but somehow, she was able to find a means to keep the flow of funds. She had hired someone to tend to James' business to keep that form of funding going."

_**Hmm. How do you imagine she was able to keep the funds if there was so little left?**_

"I had heard that she was sleeping with some of the other lords, blackmailing them so as to keep their wives from finding out."

It didn't escape my notice that many of the nobles in the crowd shifted uneasily.

"But she still had her sights set on me it seemed." He shivered violently as he swallowed loudly.

_**Would you be able to tell me what happened?**_

He shook his head, obviously not wanting to relive whatever it was.

"See! That is an admission of his guilt! He is making up tales!" The servant said again.

_**Can someone please remove him until I am ready to speak to him?**_

King James sighed in aggravation himself as he waved the guard off.

I knelt down and looked him in the eyes. **_Please. I will not think any less of you._**

He looked at me with tears in his eyes, biting his bottom lip. "Must I?"

I looked at King James. **_Sire, must he confess it in front of everyone?_**

"I am sure that we know of Widow Du Bois' horrible antics... but I can have it set to where he can speak his side of the story in private."

_**Thank you, Your Highness. It must be truly traumatizing if he refuses to speak about it in public.**_

The guards yanked him away as he went like a defeated soul.

Lady Kingsley walked up behind me and whispered, "That servant will not change his tune without some help. That trollop Du Bois has had him around her finger long before she married that poor boy, James."

**_I believe I have means to get him to speak. Your Majesties? I wish to question the witness. I believe him to be lying._**

"How do you intend to rectify that?" King James asked.

I pulled out a vial from my satchel and held it up for everyone to see. **_You've been to my world and you know of my magic. What I hold in my hand is a truth serum. It makes the drinker speak nothing but the truth._**

"Would it be wise to also give Lord Rolfe some of that?" Queen Anne suggested, "It would put everyone's mind at ease over whether or not he is lying."

**_I__ agree wholeheartedly. Lady Kingsley is the only one I trust to give it to him._** I handed her another vial.

"How much do I give him?" She asked.

_**Just a few drops should be enough. I trust you to get his story.**_

"Be careful, this could all be a ruse to get you to be available for the eligible lords to try and wed you," she warned.

I looked at her in understanding. _**I'd like the servant brought back if you please.**_

"Bring the servant of Du Bois back," the king ordered.

The guards dragged him back. "He tried to escape."

_**I believe you are lying.** _I stared the servant straight in the eye. _**See this? It's a truth serum. It will tell us if you're telling the truth.**_

"Why should I have to take that?! I am telling the truth!"

_**Then you wouldn't object. Refusing to take it makes you suspicious. If you're truly telling the truth, then you have nothing to fear. Your Majesty? It is your call. Shall I force him to take it?**_

"What if it's poison?" One of the court asked.

"It could force him to say what she wants it to say!" Another cried.

The servant fought. "I won't take your poison! I won't sully my lady's good name!"

I uncorked it and tipped the vial over my mouth and let a few drops fall in. I swallowed and stood there. It clearly wasn't poison as I was still standing._** Your Majesty, ask me any question you'd like! No matter how personal. You can even ask me about my past which you know I guard fiercely. I will try and resist but I will be forced to tell the truth.**_

He looked at Queen Anne who looked at me, "Why not tell us how you really feel about Widow Du Bois, all formalities aside."

_**I hate her. I hate her with every fiber of my being. What she has done and tried to do my lord is despicable. I hated her from the first moment I laid eyes on her. I could smell the scent of different men on her. I know she tried to have me assassinated so I would no longer be in her way. I am glad she's been imprisoned and her titles and wealth taken away. Her fortune is ill gotten and I am happy it will be distributed among the people. Many would think I was too merciful upon her by granting her her life, but it is my hope she will learn humility during her time aboard the ship she has been assigned to as punishment. Now that I know what she has done to my lord's best friend, my hatred of her has increased. She is a despicable human being.**_

"You do realize that this could look suspicious on your part, right? Although milord and I both know how well she hated you as well," Queen Anne replied.

_**I do. I am not proud of my hatred of her and sought to keep it hidden and keep myself from sinking to her level. I feel she should have gotten a worse punishment but death would have been too kind for her. I feel it would be an insult to Lord Du Bois memory if she was given an easy escape. Now she can work for her crimes and suffer for the rest of her life. As long as she cannot tangle another man in her twisted webs, I am at peace.**_

"How do we not know that she didn't set Lady Du Bois up to get her out of the picture?"

_**While I may hate her, she had nothing that I wanted.**_ I held up my ring. _**My lord proposed to me on the twenty-third of December and presented me with his mother's ring. He loves me just as I love him and I would gladly lay my life down for him. Your Majesties, you both were there when Du Bois sent an assassin to end my life. He correctly identified her ring after Ratcliffe told her of the man who could be hired to kill me. I did not set Lady Du Bois up because I was secure in the knowledge that my future husband would not betray me in that manner.**_

"By what that servant said, Rolfe has been consorting with Lady Du Bois for many years."

_**John is a good and honest man. He would never betray his friend like that. He is one of the most honorable men I've ever known. If he was anything less, I would know have chosen him to be my husband. My kind can see into the hearts of men and I saw nothing but goodness in his. Have you not been paying attention that his is terrified of Du Bois and repulsed by her? You saw how badly he reacted. His reaction was genuine. It was true fear in his eyes. Is all that I have spoken enough proof that this serum is real and not poison?**_

The king and queen nodded, knowing full well.

_**Then do I have permission to proceed with the serum? I see no more reason to object, unless the nobles have something they wish to hide.**_ I looked at them pointedly.

"Proceed," King James proclaimed.

I approached the servant, ready to pour the contents in his mouth.

He jerked and fought against the guards holding him. He looked at me, fear written all over his face as he struggled like a wild bull.

I grasped his jaw and forced his mouth open and poured some of the serum in. I made him swallow it. _**Now, did Lord Rolfe kill Lord Du Bois?**_

He struggled much like Rico had, but Rico has conditioned himself for such things and I had given Rico an entire vial. "No!"

"No what?!" A guard snapped.

"No, he didn't!"

_**Who did?**_

"I did!" He looked at the floor with wide eyes, fear written all over his face.

_**Why?**_

Any fight he had left him as he let the serum take control, now that he had no reason to hide his crime anymore. "Because Lord Du Bois was accusing her of squandering his riches. He had the audacity to say that she was flandering around with the other lords and was the reason of his and Rolfe's falling out! He called her a whore! I couldn't bear to hear him speak to milady so harshly. She did not deserve such harsh treatment."

_**Why would you care so much?**_

"I love her!

I felt a sliver of pity for him. **_So you murdered her husband? Did she tell you to do it?_**

"No, she didn't need to. I poured the poison into his wine that he had started drinking more of after his and Rolfe's falling out."

And Lord Rolfe was there at the wrong time then. I imagine John was there to make amends?

"He showed up to try and set things right. By then, the poison had taken affect and Lord Du Bois's last words were an apology to that spineless whelp. Him! Not my dear Lady Du Bois!"

_**Why accuse Lord Rolfe?**_ I ignored his jab at John.

"It was perfect. You strip milady of her title, I strip him of his honor and your marriage."

_**But your plan has backfired.**_ I stared at him blankly. _**I want you to whisper in my ear who gave you the idea.**_

"The bachelor lords... they said that Rolfe would be disgraced like milady was. Then they would marry you and I would have avenged milady."

_**I see...**_ I drew back. _**I feel I should hate you, but I pity you. Too blinded by love to see her true self behind her mask. Your own love and devotion used against you. I have no more questions. Surely this is sufficient to prove my lord's innocence?**_

"Benjamin Williams, you are hereby sentenced to death for the murder of Lord James Du Bois and the slandering of Lord John Rolfe's good name!" King James roared.

Benjamin dropped in defeat, fear riddling his entire body.

_**Your Majesty, surely he can be granted some mercy! He was blinded by love and used by Du Bois! Life in prison would make him think of what he's done!**_

"I'm afraid that he must be punished for his crime, Princess," Queen Anne sighed.

Y_**es, Your Highness.**_ I bowed and kept my head lowered as Benjamin was dragged away. _**Please, release my lord to me! And I would like a very quick word with the members of the court in private, if it is not too much trouble.**_

King James nodded.

I sighed when John was brought back out and the king and queen left for the time being. **_John!_** I ran towards him, arms out to embrace him.

He gripped me readily. He nuzzled into my neck, shaking fiercely.

I buried my fingers in his hair, holding him to me tightly._** It's over. The servant was the one who murdered your friend.**_

"It wasn't him, he was used. She was behind it the whole time."

_**He confessed under the truth serum. He did it out of love for her. He acted on his own.**_

"He was still used, just like Rico."

**_Yes. He's been sentenced to death. But he was used once more before this._ **I drew away from him and faced the court. _**Members of the court! Under the serum, he confessed he was given the idea by many of you! Simply so my lord would be taken out of the picture so your sons could try and woo me. You know that no one can lie while under the truth serum, yet I have chosen to keep this information to myself. I have also figured out that the others with unmarried daughters were hoping I would wed and John would be eligible. I have kept this information to myself because I knew you would all lose everything, possibly your lives. But, I will not come forward with this information. Know that I hold this over your heads and you will do whatever I say and when I say it. Anyone refuses, I'll take this information to the king. Never scheme against me or mine ever again. Am I understood or shall I go to the king now?**_

They all nodded nervously.

_**Good. Know this, that to come between a Fae and her mate is a serious crime. Even if he were taken from me, I would never choose another man. We only mate once and love once. I love him with everything I have. And if he were to die, I would swiftly follow him into death. I bid you good day. To those of you who I proudly call my friends, I am truly sorry if I have frightened you. Please, feel free to join us for the wedding in June. Goodbye.**_ And with that I escorted John out to the horse, Lady Kingsley close behind. I sighed as I sat down on one of the steps when we got outside. _**My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest!**_

"Johnny, let me have a look at you," Lady K ordered, gently cupping his chin, "They took the opportunity to rough you up a bit, I see."

"A little bit, godmother," he muttered.

"Are you okay, though?" She asked.

"I'll be fine as soon as I get home," he replied.

I sighed. _**Mrs. Jenkins must be going out of her mind with worry. I won't ask you what happened between you and Du Bois. If you're not ready to tell me, I won't pry. I'm just thankful you're alright.**_

"Lord Rolfe," King James called.

"Sire?" he asked meekly.

"After what had transpired, I have no doubt that you will need some time to yourself and your future wife," he said, "Please, take all the time you need. My queen and I will not think any less of you, especially after facing the possiblilty of beheading."

"Thank you, sire," John breathed, "truly."

_**I shall take good care of him.**_ I stood and bowed.

"You've already proven such, my dear," King James responded with a smirk.

I smiled._** I shall escort him home then take him on a well deserved voyage to distant lands.**_

"May you both enjoy yourselves then," he stated before taking his leave. "Good day to you."

I looked at John when the king was gone. _**John? You're trembling.**_

"I just want to go home," he mumbled.

I reached for him.

He embraced me as he broke down, the stress finally getting to him.

I cradled him to me as he cried. _**Come love. Let us leave this place. You can ride back with Lady Kingsley and I'll ride the horse back. **_I tried to pull away, but he held fast.

"I'll ride the horse back," Lady K said. "I haven't had a good ride in too long anyways."

I nodded and helped John into the carriage and climbed in after. I blushed when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his face against my bosom. _**John?**_ I noticed he was still trembling. _**Oh my poor love.**_ I cradled his head. **_The nightmare is over. She's gone from our lives. You're safe._**

He held onto me tight, refusing to let go.

_**I won't leave you. I promise. We'll get you home and something to steady your nerves, then off for a bath and then some rest. How does that sound?**_

He nodded at that.

We soon arrived home and Mrs. Jenkins was frantic with worry and checked him over to make sure he was alright before making him some tea. I sat with him before taking him upstairs and drew him a bath. I made sure he was settled before I turned to leave so I could turn down his bed and pull out some warm nightclothes for him.

"Moira," he muttered weakly. "Don't leave... please."

_**I'll just be right back. I need to turn down the bed and get your clothes so you aren't freezing when you get out. You can't get sick.**_

"Please..."

**_I'll stay._** I sat down on the edge of the tub and started pouring water over his hair before starting to wash it.

He leaned into my touch.

I smiled and continued what I was doing before I rinsed out his hair and started washing his upper body, taking care to not irritate any of his bruises. Once I deemed him clean enough, I helped him out and dried his hair before turning around so he could dry himself. Once he was done, I led him into our bedroom and pulled out his nightclothes and helped him dress. Once that was taken care of, I started brushing out his hair in slow strokes, trying to get him to relax.

He seemed to respond to my attentions as he relaxed.

Once his hair was done, I pulled down the bedding and helped him into bed. I tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable, pressing a kiss to his head. I turned to leave him peace so he could sleep.

"Moira..."

_**Yes?**_

"Stay..."

I changed my clothes and climbed into bed with him. _**I'll stay. You were so brave.**_

"Was I?" He didn't sound convinced.

_**Yes!**_ I peppered his face with kisses. **_So very brave. You helped me to be brave. My dearest love. What can I do to make you smile?_**

"Hold me."

I held him tightly to me, pressing kisses to his hair. **_I'm here. You've taken such good care of me, now it's my turn._**

He sighed as he snuggled into me as much as he could. "Thank you, my love."

_**Anything for you. When you're well enough, we'll leave here. We'll go to Florida. My brother has gifted us with an all expense paid vacation there.**_

"That sounds nice."

**_It is. We'll have a beautiful suite all to ourselves and we'll go to the spa to get relaxing massages. It'll be just us for a whole month._**

He sighed happily. "Just us..."

_**We won't have to leave the room if you don't want to. I'd keep you all to myself and you could keep me to yourself.**_

He moaned as he snuggled a bit more.

_**I think I have some cute sundresses stored away in my closet. I've been dying to wear them. It will be great to feel the sun on my shoulders and legs**_. I pressed, trying to get a reaction out of him. I didn't as he was fast asleep. I kissed his head and settled down. I was happy that he was safe. I knew I probably should have told the king about the nobles, but it would have torn his court apart. A queen must show mercy but also show she won't be pushed over. The experience changed me greatly, for the better I wasn't sure. Either way John was safe.

_Are you... alright?_ A familiar, but tired voice asked.

_What?_ I thought, feeling a bit stupid. My mind was still whirling. _Who?_

_It's me, Des. Vlad?_ He sighed.

_Oh sorry. My mind is tired._

_Oh, will you quit moping?_ Mab snapped at him. To my surprise, he didn't respond. _How are you, my angel?_

_Tired. I feel different._

_You're seeing how ugly humans can be, it's only natural that this feeling you are feeling pops up. And people wonder why I detest mortals._

_We know. Yet I love a mortal._

_It's your curse._ She sighed._ Just like fang-face's over here is to mope over something he has no control over._

_Be nice please. And what curse? Why is he moping? I thought he didn't do the whole doom and gloom thing._

_Oh, the curse for being the type of Fae that you are, and he's just moping because dear, little Gwendolyn is jumping to conclusions, just like her father._

_What type?_ I tried asking her.

_You're a swan maiden, poppet._

_A what now? The hell is that?_

_A swan maiden,_ Vlad sighed, _they were usually cursed with the fact that they always fell in love with a mortal. This usually ended up getting them killed, either because of the greed of the mortal they loved or because other mortals took advantage of it._

_So I'm going to end up dead?_

_We don't know._

_Oh joy. As if I didn't have enough problems. What's a swan maiden supposed to look like? I don't have wings or anything. Anything else I should know?_

_As you would say, poppet, spoilers!_ Mab teased.

Vlad growled at that.

_Don't growl at me you overgrown louse._

_Oy. So what? When am I going to get answers?_

_When you come find me._

_A little hint would be nice._ I grumped.

_You're not going to get any out of your grandmother._ Vlad groused. _She likes her games too much, and won't let me tell you anything either._

_Grandmama! Seriously, if you want me to find you a hint would be nice._

_You already know where I am. You saw for yourself._

_When?_

_Your dreams? Honestly, I know you are more clever than this._

_The girl is exhausted, give her a break._

_Listen to the vampire. I just took on a trial to keep my John from losing his head._

_Very well, we will chat with you when you are more relaxed._

_Thank you._ I sighed as I leaned my head back against the pillows. _What did she mean by dreams? I didn't like remember my dreams very much._

_The dreams of the island. If you focus on remembering your dreams the moment that you wake, it'll come to you eventually. Thank you for trying to defend me against Hannah._

_I thought you weren't allowed to give me hints. And of course. Things have just been hell crazy._

_I'm not giving any hints that Mab hasn't already given, and for Hannah, actions speak louder than words. They have for a long while... I think that is why Luka confounds her so._

_Let me guess. Luka is Loki?_

_I believe that is the name he goes by in the waking realm._

_The second she mentioned he had blue skin and red eyes, I knew he must have been in Jotun form._

_Thank him for me for keeping her safe? In the North Pole?_

_I will. Should I thank the Feather Man?_ I asked, teasing slightly. _I don't think Jareth would appreciate that name._

_For saving her from eternal loneliness? I suppose so, and she was five, Des. Don't tease._ Despite what he said, there was some humor in his tone.

_I will. But it's funny! Feather Man. Ani calls him that sometimes. Irritates the hell out of Jareth._

He chuckled.

_Is she gone?_

_She is._

_I love her but she drives me crazy. Can you at least tell me? Was Yen Sid the sire of you know who?_

_I don't know, I don't know who sired her children._

_It's fine. Did you make Moony to use again the giant Smurf?_

_No, I planned on using him for bigger fish to fry, but he came out too... tame. Your grandmother said that I could dump him on that smurf, so I did._

_Bigger fish? The Cabal? Yeah he wasn't happy. Now he's my pet._

_Please, that blue pixie would wipe the floor with them. Moony... it's a good name for him. He'll be fiercely loyal to you._

_Yeah, he's a giant ham. I suppose you probably already figured out my assessment of him dealing with his systems and skeletal structure. Was I right?_

_Quite clever of you._

_Well, I feel I'm going to need him in the future._

He never got to answer because we were pulled from London and dumped us on the throne room. I winced as we landed on the floor, knowing John wasn't going to be happy with that rude awakening, not to mention we were still in our nightclothes. John jolted awake and sat up, looking confused.

_**Was that really needed?**_

"Lord Rolfe, are you alright?" Mickey asked in concern.

"Yeah, we heard that you're about to get your head taken off," Goofy concurred in just as much concern.

I stood up and helped him up, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him. _**Do you have to do the questioning now?**_

"We just want to know what happened," Minnie pointed out. "We take almost executions of our family very seriously."

_**Well, it can wait. He needs time to rest. He's suffered an ordeal and I don't think questioning him right after an emotional breakdown is a good idea. I mean no disrespect but if you want to know, I'll tell you, but I refuse to make him relive what just happened less than an hour ago.**_

"Then he may go rest, we wish to speak with you," Minnie replied.

**_Alright. I'm going to take him upstairs then I'll be back. Come on John._** I led him out and up to his room. I got him tucked in and Rascal hopped up, chitttering in concern. Watch over him Rascal.

The other pukitas scampered into the room and cuddled up to him.

**_I'll be back as soon as I can. Alright?_**

Ani popped her head in the door at that moment.

_**Ani? Dear can you come here? I want you to stay with Johnny so he won't get scared, OK?**_

She nodded and climbed up, sitting next to John. She looked at her bear for a moment before she held it out to John. "Here. You hold Taddy. Feel better."

I left them then, knowing Ani would watch over John. I quickly changed and went back down. _**What do you want to know.**_

"What happened? Why was Rolfe about to be executed?" Mickey asked.

**_He was accused of murder._**

"Murder?!" Mickey and Minnie both exclaimed.

"Rolfe wouldn't hurt anybody!" Donald snapped.

_**I know. Apparently a servant of Du Bois accused him. He said he saw John kill his best friend, Lord James Du Bois.**_

"Woah, woah, woah!" Gwen interrupted, "Isn't that the broad's last name in our dungeon?"

_**Yep. It's kind of a long story.**_

"So, Rolfe was accused of killing her husband?" she implored.

**_Yep. Long story. Ya'll better grab a chair._ **I sat down on my throne and waited til both the King and Queen's council was seated.

They sat down as did a few others that had chairs brought in. Gwen hovered in the air.

I sighed. **_When I tell you this tale, please, keep an open mind and don't judge John. See, he and Lord Du Bois were best friends. Angie was originally from Paris. John told me he heard rumors she was a prostitute there. I ignored the gasps of shock. She married an old lord and soon after he died of heart problems. John and I both believe he did have heart problems, doesn't mean he wasn't helped along. Naturally, his fortune went to his 'grieving' widow and she went to the London Court. There she set her sights on John._**

"Oh my," Minnie gasped.

"No wonder the poor feller was scared of her," Goofy muttered.

_**Well, he was young, just starting out in court. If he didn't have a good head on his shoulders, he might have fallen for her act. But, he said something always rubbed him the wrong way about her. So, she turned her sights to Lord Du Bois. He was apparently very wealthy with lands too. They were married despite John's misgivings. She tried seducing John and Lord Du Bois caught her. She turned the blame on John and he believed her. They had a falling out. Soon, Lord Du Bois began to notice the dwindling of his fortune and blamed Angie. Soon after he died.**_ I sighed, feeling my heart break for John. **_He died in John's arms._**

"Oh, the poor dear," Minnie sighed.

I nodded. _**He was poisoned. The servant poisoned the wine Lord Du Bois began drinking more of after the fallout.**_

"I'm starting to understand why Lord Rolfe won't touch wine, except in Stark's house for the most part," Daisy stated.

_**Somehow Du Bois was able to keep the funds coming. It never ran out. I have reason to believe she was sleeping with other lords of the court and they would pay her to keep their wives from finding out.**_

"Disgraceful!" Clarabelle exclaimed.

**_She still had her sights set on John. I don't know what happened between them, but it terrified John to the point where he couldn't even recount the incident. He wouldn't even tell me. He was near tears._ **I bit my lip, my eyes stinging with my own tears. **_The servant accused John of the murder. He didn't come up with the idea on his own. The lords of the court with eligible sons put him up to it so John would be disgraced and I'd be open to accept other marriage proposals._ **The armrest of my throne started to crack under my grip as fury built up inside at horrible idea. **_The servant loved the idea because John would be disgraced like Angelique had been and our marriage would be denied. He wanted revenge._**

"Why?" One of the princesses asked.

_**Because he was in love with her. Well, perhaps that's not quite the right way to describe it. It was more like he was devoted to her heart and soul. Lord Du Bois apologized to John for their fallout and the servant was angry about that. He felt Angie should have gotten one after she was accused of the dwindling funds and called a whore, since he was accusing her of sleeping around. I feel he was put up to it by her. Not directly, though. She'd be far too discreet for that. I managed to extract the truth from him and John was cleared of charges. I couldn't keep him from being roughed up when the guards interviewed him while I dealt with the servant.**_

"So, that's the source of his black eye," Shang muttered.

I sighed unhappily. Yes. That's why I didn't want anyone to bother him. It's shaken him badly. He's been cleared and the servant has been sentenced to death. As for the nobles... I let a grin cross my lips. **_Well, let's just say they won't be trying anything like that ever again without risking themselves._**

"I say that Rolfe deserves himself a well deserved break," Minnie commented.

_**I already have one planned for him.**_

They nodded. "Thank you for telling us, and thank Disney that Rolfe is alright."

**_Indeed. I need to get back to him. I'll keep you updated and I would request that Dr. Sweet come up and take a look at him._**

They both nodded as they permitted me leave.

I stood up and looked at Sweet questioningly. **_Will you please come look at him?_**

He nodded and followed me.

I went up to John's room and poked my head in. John was still wide awake, staring up at the canopy of his bed, his skin paler than normal, making his black eye stand out even more.

"You look like death warmed over," Sweet said.

John looked up at him in surprise, especially when Sweet made him sit up.

"Come on, I can't look you over proper if you're hidden under all those blankets and critters."

I started slinking off to the door, the pukitas following behind me in a line. I wasn't sure how John would take to me bringing Sweet to see him. I paused when I heard John call my name, the pukitas bumping into my ankles and each other. _**Yes?**_

"Stay, please?"

**_You need something in your stomach. I'll be right back I promise._** I scurried out the door again, the pukitas pulling themselves out of their pile and followed me. I made it down to the kitchens and found Silver there. _**Silver? Are you busy?**_

"How's the lad?" he asked.

I sighed. **_Shaken. He got roughed up pretty bad. The good doctor is patching him up now. He needs to eat something. He's so pale._**

"Try and see if you can get him to eat some of my stew," he replied, offering me two piping hot bowls.

I took them gratefully. _**I'm so worried about him. I know something happened between him and the whore but he won't tell me. He seemed almost scared to. I'm not sure how to feel. I almost lost him.**_

"Judging by the looks of her, I'd say it must be something traumatizing for a gentle soul like Rolfe's," Silver groaned.

I sighed. **_I don't know what to do, I don't know how to feel._**

"Well, I'm sure that you're not so I'll reassure that notion, don't push him," he retorted, "He'll need to tell you from a feeling of security and he's not going to have that any time soon. Give him time, lass."

I nodded._** Yes. I best get this up to him. Thank you.**_

He nodded with a sympathetic smile.

I carried the food upstairs and reached John's room just as Sweet was leaving. _**How is he?**_

"He'll be fine, they roughed him up pretty good, but no more than I've heard of Captain Rogers getting roughed up. He'll just need some good old-fashioned bed rest."

I sighed in relief. **_Thank goodness. Thank you again._**

Sweet nodded to me before whispering, "He is highly stressed, I would suggest getting him somewhere away from work and villains a.s.a.p."

**_I already have someplace planned. We'll be gone for a month._**

"I'll be sure to give you a doctor's note for added measure then," he replied with a smile.

I giggled. _**Thank you.**_

With that, he gave me an affectionate pat on the shoulder and walked out.

I pushed the door open with my foot and hesitated in the door. _**John? I brought some food for you.**_

He glanced at me, and I counted my blessings that it was sleepily.

I made my way over and set the tray down on the bedside table._** It's from Silver. You should eat.** _I kept my eyes on my hands as I busied myself.

He winced as he looked at the bowl.

**_What is it?_**

He looked fairly green as he looked at the stew.

I sighed._** Perhaps later then.**_ I moved the bowls away.

There was a slight knock to the door.

I went over to the door and opened it. _**Yes?**_

"How is he?" Gwen asked, holding a bowl of something.

_**Not good. He's bruised up and needs rest. He won't eat.**_

"Silver gave him the stew, didn't he?" she quipped.

**_Yes..._**

"That old pirate," she sighed, "Rolfe will want something starchy to keep his stomach down. I brought a family favorite."

I winced, feeling stupid. I stepped aside to let her in.

"Rolfe?" she enquired. "I got something good for you, it's a family favorite?"

I moved to one of the armchairs by the fireplace and sat down, picking at my stew. I heard him thank her.

"How are you holding up?" she asked as she stepped over to me.

_**I don't know. I really don't know. I don't know how to feel or what to think. I feel angry at her for whatever she's done that's frightened him so badly. But... Other than that I don't know.**_

"I've been there before, it's hard to process your own thoughts if you don't know how you feel entirely," she replied. "How soon will you be taking off?"

**_As soon as he's ready. Most likely after New Year's Eve._**

"That sounds like a plan," she nodded. "I'd keep him holed up here until then. Knowing the princesses, they'll probably try and mother-hen him to death."

**_They'll have to get through me._**

She smirked at me. "You know good and well that some of them will try."

**_Let them. No one is going to get near him. I'll be here to protect him._**

"They mean well," she sighed.

_**I know. But he needs rest.**_

She nodded again. "I know, I can see that myself. I'd be happy to run interference."

_**Thanks.**_

"It's no problem."

_**No killing Loki while we're gone.**_

"I already told you that I'd try."

_**I know. I want to be sure. Keep Tony out of trouble.**_

She sighed, "Oh, you're making this hard. I'll try my gosh darn hardest."

_**You're the Gremlin Queen. You can do it. I have every bit of faith in you. I think I hear the princesses. Would you mind tucking Ani in her bed?**_

"I'd be happy to," she said, "Moony?"

Moony perked his head up from his spot by the fire.

"Want to chase off some princesses?" she teased. "Give them kisses?"

He hopped to his feet, tail wagging as he barked. He stuck his rump in the air as his upper half lay on the floor.

"That's what I thought," she giggled, lifting Ani up. "Come on."

He barked happily as he scrambled for the door, nearly losing his footing on the tile near the fireplace before he barreled out the door and into the hall.

"Oh my," Gwen said in mock drama, walking out.

I shook my head as yells and squeals of shock rang out, followed by the light footsteps as they ran, Moony's heavy paws thudding on the floor as he followed, barking gleefully at his new game.

John was snuggled underneath a pile of pukitas. Rascal was busy licking John's face.

I let them be and continued to pick at my stew. Mina hopped into my lap and curled up, purring. She looked up at me in concern. I rubbed her head. _**I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry right now. My mind is so full of confusion and so is my heart. I feel... Worn I guess. I sighed deeply. I feel guilty.**_

She chirped curiously.

_**If I hadn't gotten involved with him, maybe she wouldn't have singled me out and John wouldn't have been accused. Sometimes I think he'd be safer without me.**_

She growled slightly as she made a slight swat with her hand.

_**What was that for? I'm serious! He's constantly in danger because of me.**_

She growled in a cranky manner.

_Are you sure?_ Vlad asked.

I sighed. _I really don't need gloomy vampires in my head right now._

_Let me put it from the view of someone who has seen how the courts work,_ he pleaded softly with a tone that hinted he would be heard.

_Fine._

_If this Du Bois character did have her sights set on him, what makes you think that she wouldn't have tried anything regardless of you being there? He told you himself that the king had given him a deadline to find a wife._

_She wouldn't have singled me out and hurt him more. He would have found someone else. Possibly._

_Du Bois is a ruthless woman, she would have scared off any other eligible women. I have seen her type before, in fact there are a few in my Siren Sect._

_What's your point?_

_You might very well be the thing that saved him from her. Without you, she would have been able to find a way to sink her talons into him._

_He nearly lost his head because of me. He always has to save me and that puts him in danger. He's a target._

_He always was a target after that Native American left him._

_She has a name._

_I don't care about her. I care about you and Hannah._

I sighed.

_I'm sorry, but should something happen to you, should you leave him... You will see how much it destroys him. He's only holding on because of you. If I wanted to hurt him, I would hurt you, and vice versa if I wanted to hurt you. That's the one weakness that comes with loving someone._

_What do I do? He won't tell me what happened and I just feel... In shock I guess._

_That cyborg is right, when he feels safe, he will tell you. He trusts you that much._

_I suppose._

_He's calling you, Des._

"Moira?"

I startled, shaking my head to see John's face inches from my own. **_What?_**

"Are you okay?"

_**I'm fine. What are you doing up? Go back to bed.**_

"I was hoping that you would sleep with me."

_**Little early for that don't you think dear?**_ I couldn't help but tease him.

"Dr. Sweet said that I need bed rest." He tried cracking a grin, but he looked too drained at the moment.

_**Go back to bed.**_

He held out his hand for me.

I looked at it uncertainly before looking at him. **I...**

"Please Moira."

I sighed and took his hand. **_Alright._**

He slowly guided me to bed.

I helped him in and went to my side of the bed, putting space between us with my back to him. I didn't want to crowd him. I couldn't stop the few tears that fell from my eyes to stain the pillow.

He wouldn't have it as he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into me, his nose buried in my hair.

I flinched slightly and prayed he didn't feel it. _**You need to sleep.**_

"I will."

_**Then let go. You shouldn't aggravate your injuries.**_

"No."

**_Let go of me! Just let go._**

"Why?" He seemed so confused.

**_I'm just trying to process what happened today. It's raised a lot of questions, guilt and honestly I don't know how to feel._**

He held onto my hand.

_**I feel hurt, confused, scared, Disney knows what else.**_ I wiped at the angry tears threatening to fall.

"You have every right to be," he commented.

I rolled over and looked at him in surprise.

"They were attacking you just as much as they were attacking me."

_**I almost lost you.** _My fingers brushed against his neck, hardly daring to believe he could have lost his head.

"I almost lost you."

**_Like hell I would have married one of them. If you died I would have followed you._**

"That is what scares me sometimes."

_**I know.**_ I cuddled closer. _**I'm sorry.**_

He cuddled back. "I love you no matter what."

_**And I you. Why didn't you ever tell me? Did you think I would think less of you?**_

"I wasn't ready. I didn't know how, nor did I want to relive it."

I kissed his nose. _**Just like with the attack I suffered that led to this.**_ I pressed my fingers to my throat.**_ But now I am. I trust you. I was walking home after getting something for my mother. She was pregnant with Ani and restricted to bed. It was just after I won my school talent contest. I became fairly well known after that, ended up with a ton of admirers, most of them male. I was almost home when I was pulled into an alley. It was some deranged creep. He was disturbed in the head. He started tearing at my clothes._**

He held me close, most likely knowing full well what could have happened.

_**I fought back and managed to get away. He caught me again and said if he couldn't have me, then no one could. He slit my throat and left me there to die. It was some miracle I didn't die. I woke up in the hospital and found out he damaged my cords. I wouldn't be able to talk again. I left soon after that.**_

"I'm sorry," he wept.

_**I've gotten used to it. Now stop crying or I'll start crying. And it won't do us any good. I've shed my tears over it a long time ago.**_

He nodded as he tried to stifle them.

_**It's alright. I've cried tears over you. It's only fair. Even so, my own tears began to gather in my eyes once more.**_ I quickly wiped them away, hoping he wouldn't see.

He kissed my tears with so much devotion.

That just made me cry harder. I wasn't crying for myself, but for him and all the pain he suffered. I already knew he suffered even when we were together and I knew about Du Bois, I wept for the unknown terror she must have inflicted on him all those years ago. And despite everything, he was so caring, loving and devoted. It made my heartache that someone as wonderful as him suffered. I kissed him long and hard, trying to convey what I felt.

He kissed me back, putting his whole heart into it.

We broke away for air and I found his cheeks wet with tears, whether they were mine or his I couldn't tell. _**I love you. So much. I won't let anything happen to you, nor will I ever leave you. I'd rather die than ever hurt you.**_

"And I, you," he panted.

I kissed him again, softer this time. **_My poor John. I can't imagine what horrors that woman inflicted on you. But, she's been locked away and your friend avenged. He's at peace now and whatever she's done to you, put it from your mind because your safe. What we share can't be broken. I'd love you no matter what._**

"And I love you."

_**Rest. I won't go anywhere.**_

He nodded with a smile and snuggled up to me, loosely this time.

I smiled and kissed his hair before reaching over and wound up the music box, the gentle melody beginning to play. I hoped it would help him sleep if he heard something that meant so much to us.

It wasn't long before he was dozing peacefully.

I waited until he was in a deeper sleep before slipping out of his grasp and grabbed my book. I began flipping through pages, puzzling over it. I still wondered how it worked, but I hoped it would give me clues, things I would have missed. The island of Avalon featured so many times when I dreamed, that it was impossible to deny it. I had to get to Avalon and find Mab. She was the key to everything, including my past. Question was, would she be willing to give the knowledge I needed?


	39. Note

I am actually going to take this story down and start fresh! Thanks for sticking with me! PM me or watch me for the new one!


End file.
